Mugen Tsukuyomi
by Keysapocalypses
Summary: Naruto échoua à empêcher Madara d'utiliser le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Pourtant, malgré avoir été piégé dans les racines du Shinju, son esprit n'est pas soumis à l'illusion éternelle. Au lieu de cela, il découvre que le monde est figé dans le temps. Contacté par l'inconscient de l'arbre divin, ce dernier lui demande son aide pour rétablir l'ordre des choses...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà, encore une fois.

Je suis pleinement conscient d'avoir dit que je ne posterais pas plus d'un chapitre par semaine, pour les faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, comme c'est mon retard qui a causé le décalage de publication. Pour cette raison, j'ai décidé de vous publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, et de continuer par la suite à un chapitre par semaine.

N'ayant rien de plus à vous dire, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : L'issue imprévue d'une guerre._**

« Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça... »

La personne qui venait de parler était un garçon, ou plutôt, un jeune homme. En effet, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans, bien que son visage affichât une forte maturité. Il était également petit pour son âge, ne dépassant pas 1 mètre et 66 centimètres. Son gabarit était cependant en harmonie avec sa taille, pesant à peine 51 kg, lui donnant une apparence mince et faussement fragile.

Cette personne était vêtue d'une veste orange sans col avec du noir sur toute la zone supérieure, au niveau de la ceinture et sur les manches. Pour le bas, et correspondant à son haut, le jeune homme portait un pantacourt entièrement orange. Dans son dos, entre les deux omoplates, était présente une spirale noire sur fond rouge.

Le visage de cette personne était particulièrement atypique. En effet, le jeune homme possédait des cheveux d'un blond doré. Ceux-ci étaient hérissés sur son crâne, retenus par un bandeau frontal orné par une plaque gravée d'une feuille dont le centre était en spirale. Ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur azur, aussi purs que le ciel et aussi profonds que l'océan. Chacune de ses joues était également marquée de trois fines cicatrices, rappelant les moustaches d'un renard.

Le plus marquant chez cette personne était cependant le fait que son corps était... transparent. Non, ce n'était pas une façon de parler, il était vraiment transparent. Il était possible de voir à travers lui presque aussi bien que s'il n'avait pas été présent en premier lieu. Il était également immatériel, détail prouvé par le fait que sa main s'enfonçait dans le sol sans y laisser la moindre marque de son passage.

Le nom de cette personne était Naruto Uzumaki et il était la seule personne au monde conscient de soi. La raison en était que lui, et par extension l'alliance qu'il représentait, avait perdu la quatrième guerre shinobi. Mais pour comprendre à quel point l'échec était grand, il faut avant tout comprendre le contexte ayant amené à cette défaite.

Tout d'abord, il convient de parler de la situation géopolitique du monde. Plus communément appelé Nations Elémentaires, il était composé d'environ une trentaine de pays recensés. Parmi eux, moins de la moitié disposait d'un village caché abritant leurs forces armées. Et malgré cela, seul cinq pays, et par extension cinq villages cachés, méritaient d'être réellement nommés.

Le premier pays était Hi no Kuni, le pays du feu, qui abritait Konohagakure no Sato, le village caché des feuilles. Le second pays était Kaminari no Kuni, le pays de la foudre, qui abritait Kumogakure no Sato, le village caché des nuages. Le troisième pays était Tsuchi no Kuni, le pays de la terre, qui abritait Iwagakure no Sato, le village caché des roches. Le quatrième pays était Mizu no Kuni, le pays de l'eau, qui abritait Kirigakure no Sato, le village caché de la brume. Le cinquième et dernier pays était Kaze no Kuni, le pays du vent, qui abritait Sunagakure no Sato, le village caché du sable.

Ces cinq pays étaient les plus puissants et les plus influents des Nations Elémentaires. L'origine de leur réussite était naturellement leur village caché. Un village caché était un village dans lequel était centrée toute l'activité militaire d'un pays. Cependant, les soldats n'étaient pas le guerrier moyen, mais des combattants ayant appris à exploiter les pouvoirs du corps et de l'esprit. Ils étaient des shinobis, des utilisateurs du chakra, capables de manipuler les éléments et de remodeler le monde au gré de leurs batailles.

Seuls les villages cachés disposaient de shinobis et il n'y avait pas plus d'un village caché par pays. Bien sûr, tous les pays ne disposaient pas d'un village caché et parmi le nombre déjà réduits de pays ayant la chance d'en posséder un, ces cinq pays, nommés d'après les cinq natures élémentaires de base du chakra, étaient les plus puissants.

Malheureusement, lorsque plusieurs nations puissantes se côtoient, alors inévitablement, des guerres éclatent. C'est ainsi que trois guerres shinobis éclatèrent successivement, toujours provoquées par l'un de ces cinq grands pays. Le principal vainqueur de chacune d'entre elles fut cependant Hi no Kuni et son village, Konoha.

Toutefois, il existait des créatures que même un village entier de shinobis était impuissant à affronter. Il s'agissait des Bijus, des êtres de pur chakra. Au nombre de neuf, la puissance individuelle de chacun était au-delà de l'imagination. Leur principale particularité était qu'ils étaient dotés d'un certain nombre de queues, représentant leur puissance. Ainsi, dans l'ordre croissant de puissance, il y avait l'Ichibi, le Nibi, le Sanbi, le Yonbi, le Gobi, le Rokubi, le Nanabi, le Hachibi, et enfin, le Kyubi.

Ce dernier fut à l'origine de tout pour Naruto. En effet, puisqu'un Biju ne pouvait être vaincu, les shinobis trouvèrent une alternative dans ce qui était appelé le Fuinjutsu, où l'art de composer des sceaux. Ainsi ils trouvèrent le moyen de les enfermer dans le corps d'êtres vivants pour non seulement les empêcher de nuire, mais également d'exploiter leur puissance au profit d'un village shinobi. Ces personnes furent ainsi nommées Jinchuriki : le pouvoir du sacrifice humain.

Le Kyubi fut ainsi scellé une première fois dans une femme du nom de Mito Uzumaki, la femme de Hashirama Senju, le shodaime Hokage de Konoha. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, lorsque Mito sentit sa vie sur le point de se finir, elle transféra la charge de contenir le Kyubi à l'une de ses petites filles : Kushina Uzumaki, la mère de Naruto et épouse de Minato Namikaze, yondaime hokage de Konoha. L'une des particularités d'être une femme jinchuriki, était qu'une grossesse durait dix mois au lieu de neuf. L'autre était que le moment de l'accouchement affaiblissait le sceau retenant leur Biju.

En théorie, ce n'était pas un problème, car un maître de fuinjutsu pouvait maintenir le sceau verrouillé durant l'accouchement. Cependant, un homme masqué du nom de Tobi profita de la naissance de Naruto pour forcer la libération du Kyubi et le faire relâcher sa fureur dans Konoha. Cette nuit du 10 octobre vit mourir des centaines de shinobis et plus encore de civils. Les pertes auraient pu être encore plus couteuses si Minato et Kushina n'avaient pas mis un terme à cela. Au prix du sacrifice de leur vie, et de son âme pour le yondaime, ils parvinrent à sceller le Kyubi dans leur fils nouveau-né, Naruto.

Naruto devint ainsi le troisième jinchuriki du Kyubi, et devint la cible de la haine de la population pour le Biju. Pendant douze ans, l'Uzumaki vécu comme il le pu, rêvant de devenir le Kage de Konoha, à savoir le Hokage, qui était le shinobi le plus puissant, le plus respecté et le plus reconnu du village. Il parvint finalement à devenir shinobi, grâce à l'aide bien involontaire de Mizuki qui avait voulu faire de lui le bouc-émissaire du vol d'un rouleau de parchemin contenant de nombreuses techniques interdites pour leur puissance ou leur dangerosité.

Devenir shinobi fut pour Naruto le début d'une nouvelle vie. Non seulement il n'était plus seul, mais il fut enfin en mesure de se faire des amis, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Il y eut d'abord Iruka Umino, suite au combat avec Mizuki. À lui s'ajouta Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno, ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de genins à laquelle il avait été afectée, ainsi que Kakashi Hatake, le juunin-sensei de ladite équipe. Il pouvait également compter Jiraya parmi ses amis, qu'il avait rencontré durant le mois de préparation de la troisième épreuve des examens chuunin. Il y eut ensuite Neji durant le tournoi, puis Gaara après son combat contre lui lors de l'invasion de Konoha, puis Tsunade après l'avoir recherché dans Hi no Kuni.

Il y avait également Sai, le remplaçant de Sasuke, qu'il rencontra après son retour de voyage de formation, ainsi que Yamato, qui remplaça Kakashi un temps comme juunin-sensei. Pein, ou Nagato, ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme un ami, mais il fut une personne dont Naruto compris la volonté mieux que quiconque. Konan, la plus fidèle alliée et amie de Nagato, pouvait en revanche être considérée comme une amie de Naruto malgré le peu de temps qu'elle vécue par la suite. Itachi était... un cas à part sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas s'étendre.

Le dernier _ami_ de Naruto, et le plus improbable de tous, se révéla être Tobi lui-même, qui était en fait Obito Uchiwa, un ancien coéquipier de Kakashi censé être mort au cours de la troisième guerre shinobi. Au cours de leur dernière confrontation, Naruto parvint à comprendre son cœur et à lui ouvrir les yeux sur la folie de ses actions.

Durant la quatrième guerre shinobi, Naruto eut également la chance de pouvoir de se lier d'amitié avec Killer Bee, le jinchuriki du Hachibi, ainsi qu'avec le Biju lui-même dont le nom était Gyuki. A l'apogée de la guerre, Naruto et le Kyubi forgèrent un pacte d'alliance pour se débarrasser de leurs ennemis communs, à défaut de déclarer ouvertement leur amitié. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le Biju révéla son nom : Kurama. Par la suite, Naruto fut pleinement reconnu par l'ensemble des neuf Bijus, devenant leur espoir et le porteur de leur volonté, ainsi que de leur défunt jinchuriki.

Malheureusement, la carrière shinobi de Naruto ne fut pas pour autant dépourvu de malheur, loin de là. Il échoua à sauver Haku, un shinobi qui fut un temps ennemi lors d'une mission à Nami no Kuni, le pays de la vague, et mourut avant que son supérieur, Zabuza Momochi, s'allie à l'équipe de l'Uzumaki. De la même manière, Naruto fut impuissant à empêcher la mort de son grand-père spirituel, Hiruzen Sarutobi aux mains d'Orochimaru, un nukenin de rang S autrefois affilié à Konoha et l'un des élèves de Hiruzen.

Les choses, loin de s'apaiser, ne firent que se compliquer. Lors de sa recherche de Tsunade, le troisième élève de Hiruzen, avec Orochimaru et Jiraya, Naruto découvrit qu'une organisation terroriste du nom d'Akatsuki était après lui, ou plutôt son Biju pour le lui extraire, ce qui causerait inéluctablement sa mort. Pour couronner le tout, Sasuke, que l'Uzumaki considérait comme son meilleur ami, déserta Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Après une poursuite acharnée, Naruto le retrouva dans sa fuite, mais échoua à le ramener. Après un combat à mort, Naruto fut vaincu et laissé là sans un regard en arrière par Sasuke.

De retour de son voyage de formation de deux ans et demi, Naruto fut confronté de nouveau à l'Akatsuki, mais cette fois au sommet de sa puissance. Peu de temps après son retour, il apprit que Gaara, désormais godaime Kazekage de Suna, avait été capturé par l'organisation terroriste dans le but de lui extraire son Biju. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à temps pour le sauver. Ce ne fut que par le sacrifice d'une doyenne de Suna et l'utilisation d'un kinjutsu de type réincarnation que Gaara pu être ressuscité.

Après cela, les choses s'accélérèrent. Naruto échoua une fois de plus à ramener Sasuke. Peu de temps après, il apprit la mort de Jiraya de la main de Pein, le leader de l'Akatsuki. L'Uzumaki combattit par la suite l'homme au sein même d'un Konoha détruit et finit par le vaincre. Quelques temps plus tard, au sommet des cinq kage, Tobi, le véritable leader de l'Akatsuki agissant dans l'ombre jusqu'à la mort de Pein, déclara la quatrième guerre shinobi. Il révéla le plan Œil de Lune, ainsi que son projet de ressusciter le Juubi et d'enclencher le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Il devait pour ce faire réunir les neuf Bijus dans le Gedo Mazo. Ayant déjà réuni sept d'entre eux, il se mit à la poursuite des deux derniers, dont Naruto était l'un d'eux.

Même si plus des trois quart de l'Akatsuki avait été décimé, cela ne l'avait pas intimidé. Au contraire, il parvint à recruter Kabuto, l'ex-bras droit d'Orochimaru depuis que celui-ci avait été tué par Sasuke. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à créer une armée d'anciens shinobis décédés et ressuscités par l'Edo Tensei ainsi que de 100 000 zetsus blancs, pour lutter contre l'alliance shinobi nouvellement créée entre les cinq principaux pays. Naruto dû ainsi faire face à son plus grand combat, dont l'issue était censée déterminer la liberté ou l'asservissement éternel de l'espèce humaine.

Au summum de la quatrième guerre shinobi, l'Uzumaki fut confronté à Madara Uchiwa, le véritable fondateur de l'Akatsuki, et porteur original du Rinnegan, avant qu'il l'ait transmis à Nagato pour qu'il suive sa volonté, même après sa mort. Ressuscité par l'Edo Tensei, puis par le Rinne Tensei, Madara combattit seul l'alliance shinobi et la défit sans effort. Neji mourut au cours de cet affrontement, tué par le Juubi alors contrôlé par Obito et Madara. Pire, il parvint même à desceller Kurama du corps de Naruto.

Au cours de sa carrière comme shinobi, Naruto appris plusieurs jutsus. A l'académie, il apprit le henge et le kawarimi. Ayant échoué à la maitrise du bunshin, il assimila à la place le kage bunshin, qui lui permit de vaincre Mizuki et de recevoir son bandeau frontal, preuve qu'il était officiellement un shinobi. Au cours des examens chuunins, il signa l'invocation des crapauds, ce qui lui permit de vaincre Gaara possédé par l'Ichibi au cours de l'invasion de Konoha. Peu de temps après, il apprit le rasengan, qui lui permit de repousser Kabuto et de gagner le médaillon du shodaime, détenu par Tsunade.

Au cours de son voyage de formation, il rattrapa principalement ses lacunes en taijutsu et la lutte contre le genjutsu. De retour à Konoha, il compléta le rasengan en lui insufflant une nature élémentaire de type vent, créant ainsi le fuuton : rasenshuriken. Cette technique lui permit de détruire deux des cinq cœurs de Kakuzu en une seule fois, mais était une arme à double tranchant, ne pouvant être utilisée sans risquer la santé de l'utilisateur. Tsunade la décréta kinjutsu de rang S.

Par la suite, Naruto fut enseigné le senjutsu par les crapauds du mont Myoboku. Par le biais de cet état qui renforce le chakra et le corps de l'utilisateur, Naruto mit au point de nombreux dérivés du rasengan et était enfin en mesure d'user du rasenshuriken sans effet secondaire. Il usa pleinement de ces avantages lors de son combat contre les six corps de Pein. Au commencement de la quatrième guerre shinobi, il apprit à se servir du chakra du Kyubi comme si c'était le sien, décuplant ainsi sa puissance lorsqu'il entrait en mode Biju. Il découvrit par la suite comment combiner les modes Sennin et Biju pour devenir encore plus puissant.

Enfin, après la première défaite de Naruto face à Madara et l'extraction de son Biju, Obito scella en lui un fragment des neuf Bijus qu'il avait été en mesure de dérober au porteur original du Rinnegan. Dans le même temps, dans son subconscient, l'Uzumaki fit la rencontre de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, le Rikudo Sennin, qui lui apprit comment entrer en mode Rikudo Sennin. Cela consistait à combiner le mode Sennin avec le mode Biju utilisant le chakra combiné des neuf entités simultanément.

Mais malgré toutes ses réussites, tous ses échecs, toute sa puissance, Naruto ne parvint pas à arrêter Madara, ni à empêcher la résurrection du Juubi ou sa transformation en Shinju, pas plus qu'il ne parvint à empêcher l'activation du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Même avec l'aide de Sasuke, béni par Hagoromo Ootsutsuki d'un Rinnegan dans son œil gauche, il ne fit que retarder l'inévitable. L'illusion éternelle piégea tout être vivant dans un rêve sans fin, les liant et les ligotant à des branches d'arbres à la manière de fruits attendant d'être cueillis.

Du point de vue de Naruto, c'était surtout comme si les racines du Shinju avaient capturé et momifié tout ce qui vivait en ce monde. Les vivants avaient perdu, et les derniers morts sous Edo Tensei, à savoir les quatre Hokage, ne pouvaient rien y faire. Bizarrement, cependant, l'Uzumaki ne sentait pas pour autant que Madara avait gagné la guerre. Pas lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui.

En effet, peu importe où il posait les yeux, Naruto ne voyait qu'un écho de ce que fut le monde. Il n'y avait plus de bleu, de rouge, de jaune. Les couleurs n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Tout n'était plus qu'une infinie nuance de gris, telle une vielle photographie en noir et blanc. Naruto était le seul, ou presque, qui n'était pas touché par ce phénomène, ayant conservé ses couleurs en dépit de son corps fantomatique. Le vent ne soufflait plus, aucun son ne filtrait le silence oppressant, aucune odeur ne lui parvenait. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé.

Non, en fait, Naruto était persuadé que le temps avait cessé son cours. La seule preuve dont il avait besoin était Madara lui-même. L'Uchiwa, sous sa forme jinchuriki du Juubi, se trouvait actuellement immobile dans le ciel, les yeux fixés sur la lune, le visage figé dans un masque de jubilation. Son troisième œil nouvellement ouvert se reflétait sur l'astre nocturne. Pourtant, lui comme le reste du monde, était figé dans le temps. Naruto le savait, il avait parcouru le champ de bataille dans tous les sens depuis qu'il était devenu, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, un fantôme.

Soupirant, l'Uzumaki leva les yeux une fois de plus vers le ciel, d'un noir d'encre. La lune, belle et terrible, trônait dans le néant infini, seule chose, en dehors de Naruto lui-même, qui était dotée d'une couleur. Du même rouge que le sharingan, sa surface était ornée de trois cercles concentriques sur lesquels étaient présent trois magatamas équidistants. Naruto avait la désagréable impression que l'astre le regardait. Partout où il se déplaçait, le Rinne Sharingan semblait fixé droit sur lui. C'était assez flippant.

Et puis, au milieu de ce monde figé, il y avait Naruto lui-même. Pour une raison quelconque, le jeune homme doutait que sa situation actuelle était un effet normal du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Tobi et Madara avaient été assez clair sur les effets de cette technique, à savoir que la cible serait piégée dans l'illusion de son plus grand désir et qui deviendrait sa réalité. Or, l'Uzumaki était à peu près persuadé que son plus grand désir n'était pas d'errer sans fin sur le champ de bataille qui symbolisait sa plus grande défaite.

A la réflexion, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Le Mugen Tsukuyomi avait pour but de distraire ses cibles de la réalité. Or, dans ce décor figé, il était difficile pour Naruto de penser à autre chose. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Un mois ? Une décennie ? Plus longtemps encore ? Le jeune homme n'avait aucune perception du temps, et son corps fantomatique ne ressentait ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la fatigue, ni aucune sensation physique. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar.

Pour s'en libérer, Naruto avait tout essayé. Il avait d'abord tenté d'utiliser son ninjutsu. Il avait été en mesure de produire ses techniques, mais avait été incapable de provoquer le moindre dommage avec elles. Visiblement, son immatérialité s'était étendue à son chakra. Il ne pouvait pas non plus entrer en mode sennin ou Biju. Etant dépourvu de corps, il ne pouvait pas accumuler de chakra naturel et les Bijus étant scellés dans son corps, il n'avait pas non plus accès à leur chakra. Naruto ne pouvait même pas les sentir dans son esprit, lui laissant un inconfortable sentiment de vide. Il avait ensuite tenté de courir loin du champ de bataille, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, sinon à vérifier le fait que le Mugen Tsukuyomi avait bien agi sur tout le monde. Pendant un court moment, l'Uzumaki avait cru trouver son salut lorsqu'il trouva l'un des Hokage ranimés par l'Edo Tensei, mais, tout comme Madara, ils étaient figés dans le temps.

Dans un dernier espoir, Naruto s'était rendu là ou son corps avait été ligoté, momifié et suspendu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas osé s'y rendre. De son avis, c'était un peu comme visiter sa propre tombe, à la fois paradoxale et angoissante. Et surtout, cela consolidait l'idée qu'il était un fantôme. Cependant, son seul espoir d'en finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec le Mugen Tsukuyomi, nécessitait d'être en présence de son corps, aussi étrange que cela puisse sembler.

Naruto était donc revenu à son corps et avait touché d'une main le cocon qui l'emprisonnait. Son espoir s'était ravivé lorsque, grâce au contact de la partie physique de lui-même, l'Uzumaki avait effectivement été capable d'entrer en mode Rikudo Sennin, seulement pour abandonner cette forme lorsqu'une phrase apparut dans une fenêtre de dialogue orange vif qui flottait juste devant lui.

_Bienvenue dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi_

Et Naruto en était là, à observer cette phrase, incertain de ce que c'était censé signifier. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y réfléchir car celle-ci disparut rapidement dans le néant. Pris d'un doute, l'Uzumaki entra une fois de plus en mode Rikudo Sennin et, comme prévu, la fenêtre de dialogue réapparut. Le jeune homme fut pris d'une envie soudaine de se cogner la tête contre quelque chose de dur. Depuis le début, il cherchait une logique à tout ça, et la solution avait toujours été sous son nez. Si seulement il n'avait pas été pris de panique et avait pris le temps de réfléchir posément, il aurait pu gagner beaucoup de temps… Enfin bon, le passé était le passé.

« Euh… Bonjour ? » Déclara Naruto, se sentant légèrement idiot de parler dans le vide.

_Bonjour, Naruto Uzumaki._

« Ok, c'est flippant… » Marmonna le blond en se grattant nerveusement les cheveux. « Bon alors, euh… A qui est-ce que je parle ? »

_Je suis une interface interactive en liaison directe avec le Shinju._

« Oui, définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais… » Grogna Naruto en se frottant la tempe d'irritation. « Bon, et maintenant ? »

_Vous pouvez poser les questions que vous avez à l'esprit._

_« Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà ce à quoi je pensais… »_ Songea amèrement l'Uzumaki. « Pour commencer, c'est quoi ce bordel'ttebayo ? Je croyais que le Mugen Tsukuyomi était censé me piéger dans un rêve qui me convaincrait que le monde était parfait. »

_Affirmatif. L'effet du Mugen Tsukuyomi est de piéger les cibles dans un sommeil permanent dans lequel elles rêveront d'un monde parfait qui fera office pour eux de réalité. Cependant, votre condition a permis de protéger votre esprit du genjutsu, même si votre corps a été piégé._

« Je vais reformuler… C'est quoi ce bordel'ttebayo ? » Hurla Naruto. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma condition et pourquoi cela m'a protégé ? »

_Votre condition consiste en un mélange de chakras qui l'ont rendu proche de celui du Juubi. Le Shinju a reconnu son propre chakra en vous et n'a donc pas affecté votre esprit._

« Mon chakra est proche de celui du Juubi ? Mais comment… » Commença Naruto, confus, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de réalisation lorsqu'il regarda sa main. « Le mode Rikudo Sennin'ttebayo ! »

_Affirmatif. Le mode Rikudo Sennin est une combinaison de l'utilisation du chakra naturel et du chakra des neuf Bijus en un seul et même mode. Or, les neuf Bijus étaient à l'origine une unique entité, le Juubi, qui est lui-même une créature de chakra naturel. Le mode Rikudo Sennin produit donc un chakra dont la signature est pratiquement indissociable de celle du Shinju._

_« C'est logique, je suppose… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki.

Obito et Madara avaient atteint l'état Rikudo Sennin après être devenu le jinchuriki du Juubi. Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, le premier Rikudo Sennin, avait également atteint cet état de cette façon. Il était donc logique de supposer que l'état Rikudo Sennin pouvait également être atteint en combinant les neuf fragments de chakra du Juubi avec du chakra naturel. La différence entre Hagoromo, Obito et Madara d'un côté, et Naruto de l'autre, était que l'Uzumaki devait produire le chakra alors que les trois autres y avaient accès naturellement, d'où le _mode_ Rikudo Sennin, plutôt que l'_état_ Rikudo Sennin.

Ainsi, être le jinchuriki des neuf Bijus et utiliser leur chakra en combinaison avec le senjutsu permettait de produire le chakra du Juubi de la même façon qu'en étant directement jinchuriki du Juubi. Seulement, c'était temporaire, et non permanent, raison pour laquelle Naruto n'avait pas subi de changement physique, comme cela avait été le cas avec Obito, Madara, et sans doute Hagoromo aussi. La seule autre différence entre l'Uzumaki et les trois autres était le fait qu'ils avaient tous le Rinnegan, alors que lui non. A ce propos…

« Quel est le rôle du Rinnegan dans tout ça ? Il a forcément quelque chose à voir avec ça, dattebayo ! » Déclara Naruto.

_Affirmatif. Le Rinnegan est un dojutsu nécessaire pour avoir accès aux pouvoirs du Shinju et pour débloquer l'utilisation du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Le Rinnegan permet également de protéger l'utilisateur des effets du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

« Cette explication est complètement foireuse'ttebayo ! » Réfuta Naruto, énervé. « Si le Rinnegan protégeait vraiment des effets du Mugen Tsukuyomi, alors Sasuke n'en aurait pas été victime. Mais il l'a été, j'ai vérifié. Comment t'explique ça, l'interface ? »

_Affirmatif. N'importe qui possédant le Rinnegan ne peut pas se protéger du Mugen Tsukuyomi. En revanche, n'importe qui possédant le Rinnegan et le chakra du Juubi peut se protéger du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Le chakra du Juubi protège l'esprit, tandis que le Rinnegan protège le corps, mais le corps ne peut pas être protégé si l'esprit est affecté._

« Autrement dit, si Sasuke et moi avions réussi à combiner nos pouvoirs à temps, nous aurions été en mesure de nous protéger du Mugen Tsukuyomi. » Résuma Naruto.

_Affirmatif._

« Tu parles d'une ironie... Ok, ça explique pourquoi Sasuke n'a pas été protégé malgré son Rinnegan, mais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. Je veux dire, si mon esprit est protégé, alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours dans un rêve ? » Demanda Naruto.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve. Il s'agit de la réalité, figée au moment où vous avez été emprisonné dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi._

« Mais… Et mon corps ? Enfin, ce qui me sert de corps pour l'instant ? » Voulut savoir Naruto, qui flippait toujours un peu à l'idée d'être un fantôme.

_Il s'agit d'une représentation spirituelle de votre corps, qui vous permet de percevoir le monde à travers les racines du Shinju._

« Et l'absence de couleurs ? C'est un effet du temps figé ? » Continua Naruto.

_Négatif. Vous percevez le monde à travers les racines du Shinju, et pas avec vos propres yeux. Sans yeux, pas de couleur. Seule la lune, inondé du chakra du Shinju reste perçue à l'identique. Votre mode Rikudo Sennin vous procure le même effet coloré que la lune pour les mêmes raisons._

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi Madara n'est-il pas en couleur aussi ? Il est le jinchuriki du Juubi, après tout. » Demanda l'Uzumaki, confus.

_Madara a consommé la totalité du chakra du Juubi pour utiliser le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Pendant une unique seconde, seconde durant laquelle le temps a été figé, le corps de Madara fut dépourvu de chakra du Juubi. L'éveil de son Rinne Sharingan, à partir du chakra du Juubi et du Rinnegan, l'a protégé de l'effet du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

« Ok… » Grogna Naruto, irrité que tout soit si compliqué. « Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici, dans un monde figé par le temps, sans rien pouvoir faire, surtout si je ne suis pas sous l'influence du Mugen Tsukuyomi. »

_Le Shinju est une entité divine et consciente, ainsi que le gardien du fruit du chakra. Sa volonté est passive, mais n'aspire au final qu'à la paix. Il n'apprécie pas le fait d'avoir été privé de sa liberté et utilisé comme arme pour faire la guerre. Il a été défiguré, devenant le Juubi, pour accomplir la volonté haineuse non pas d'une personne, mais de deux._

« Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Je ne suis pas un psychologue'ttebayo… » Grommela Naruto.

_Vous vous êtes lié d'amitié avec les Bijus, chacun des neuf. Vous entretenez un lien particulièrement puissant, à tel point que le Shinju l'a ressenti au moment où votre corps a été enfermé et lié à ses racines. Cela lui a permis temporairement de se libérer de la volonté qui l'avait asservit et de figer le temps. Il m'a ensuite conçu pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous, mais ne pouvait établir un lien tant que vous n'entriez pas en mode Rikudo Sennin._

« Mais qu'est-ce que le Shinju attend de moi ? » S'exaspéra Naruto.

_Le Shinju demande votre aide._

« Quoi ? » Fut la seule chose que l'Uzumaki fut capable de dire.

_ Le Shinju demande votre aide. _

« Oui, j'avais compris. » S'irrita Naruto. « Je veux savoir pourquoi il pense que je pourrais l'aider et comment ? »

_Le Shinju est une entité pacifique. Son rêve, tout comme le vôtre, est la paix. Cependant, il ne peut agir que passivement. Il a besoin d'un avatar pour agir à sa place. Il avait autrefois pensé que Kaguya Ootsutsuki serait la bonne personne, mais elle fut prise de folie par le gain massif de puissance. Ce fut à tel point que Kaguya prit le contrôle du Shinju, sous sa forme Juubi, pour asservir le monde avec le Mugen Tsukuyomi._

« Oui, je connais l'histoire. » S'impatienta Naruto. « Hagoromo et Hamura Ootsutsuki affrontèrent le Juubi et le scellèrent en Hagoromo, qui devint le premier Rikudo Sennin. Peu de temps avant sa mort, pour éviter la résurrection du Juubi, Hagoromo divisa son chakra en neuf entités, les Bijus, et créa la lune pour y sceller le corps du Juubi. »

_Affirmatif._

« Et je suppose que le Juubi considère que je ferais un avatar idéal, dans la mesure où nos rêves sont les mêmes. » Conclut Naruto.

_Affirmatif. Le Shinju est persuadé que vous êtes la bonne personne. Vous avez été en mesure de vous lier d'amitié avec les neuf fragments de son être. Vous avez le pouvoir, mais n'en abusez pas pour votre profit. Au contraire, vous vous en servez pour protéger ceux qui comptent pour vous. Vous êtes la personne idéal car vous n'êtes pas ivre de pouvoir et ferez ce qu'il faut pour atteindre la paix._

« Très bien, ça répond au pourquoi il demande mon aide, mais pas au comment. » Admit Naruto en se grattant la joue. « Mon corps est un peu pris au piège, au cas où quelqu'un aurait oublié ! »

_Le Shinju est un passif sur le monde, incapable d'agir directement de sa propre volonté. Cependant, il peut vous fournir les moyens de vous battre pour lui et pour ceux auxquels vous tenez._

« Donc il va me libérer de ses racines pour que je botte le cul de Madara et que je libère tout le monde ? Ce plan me plait bien'ttebayo. » S'enthousiasma Naruto.

_Négatif. Seul un porteur du Rinnegan ou du Rinne Sharingan peut libérer une personne du Mugen Tsukuyomi via la lune. Le Shinju le pourrait donc théoriquement, mais son corps est scellé dans celui de Madara et n'a donc pas la possibilité d'établir le contact visuel nécessaire. De plus, il s'agirait d'une action directe du Shinju, ce dont il est incapable._

« Ok… » Soupira Naruto. « Donc, je suis censé faire comment pour aider le Shinju et vaincre Madara sans être en mesure de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre les défis, mais ça me laisse malgré tout avec un sérieux handicap. »

_Le Shinju possède le pouvoir de manipuler la matière, la vie, la mort, l'espace et le temps. Il est, après tout, une entité divine. Cependant, il a besoin d'un vecteur pour canaliser et diriger son pouvoir afin de ne pas agir directement._

« En clair, ça signifie ? » Demanda Naruto d'une voix confuse.

_Cela signifie que le Shinju dispose d'un potentiel infini, mais le laisse pratiquement inexploité. Cependant, le Mugen Tsukuyomi est son monde de rêves. Un monde où les illusions font office de réalité pour ceux piégés en son sein. Le Shinju peut se servir du Mugen Tsukuyomi comme d'une étape pour réécrire la réalité._

« Pas compris. » Déclara Naruto, impassible.

_Parlons en terme shinobi, dans ce cas. Il existe deux genjutsus interdits, créés par le clan Uchiwa. Ceux-ci sont nommés Izanami et Izanagi. Le premier consiste à créer une boucle temporelle illusoire dans laquelle la victime répète sans cesse une même période de temps donnée. Le second consiste, essentiellement, à rendre réel ce qui ne l'est pas. En combinant ces deux jutsus avec la puissance illimitée du Shinju et en le projetant dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il vous sera possible de réécrire la réalité._

« En gros, le Shinju me propose de… remonter dans le temps ? » Voulut confirmer Naruto, incertain.

_Négatif. Si vous remontiez dans le temps, celui-ci serait effectivement réécrit, mais le Shinju perdrait sa connexion à vous, n'étant plus dans la même ligne temporelle. Il ne pourrait plus vous aider et vous ne pourriez plus accéder à ses pouvoirs. De plus, le paradoxe de l'existence de dix-huit Bijus de deux lignes temporelles différentes pourraient vous détruire._

« Ok… » Fit Naruto, d'une voix trainante. « Donc, on fait quoi exactement, dattebayo ? »

_Le Shinju va utiliser Izanami pour créer une boucle temporelle illusoire basée sur les souvenirs scannés à partir de tous les êtres vivants piégés dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. A partir de là, il se servira d'Izanagi pour transformer l'illusion en réalité et faire reprendre normalement son cours au temps. En résumé, vous revivrez votre vie à l'intérieur du Mugen Tsukuyomi aux débuts de votre carrière shinobi et, pour chaque changement effectué par rapport à votre histoire, le Shinju réécrira la réalité en conséquence._

« Est-ce que cette réalité sera vraiment fiable ? » S'inquiéta Naruto. « Je veux dire, elle sera réécrite à partir de souvenirs. La pensée du résultat me laisse un peu perplexe… »

_La réalité sera réécrite à partir des souvenirs de tous les êtres vivants, les hommes, les animaux, et mêmes les plantes. Ceux-ci sont combinés avec la capacité du Shinju à percevoir le monde via le Senjutsu, rendant la nouvelle réalité fiable à 99,99999%._

« Et pour ceux qui sont morts avant l'utilisation du Mugen Tsukuyomi ? Et Madara ? » Décida de s'assurer l'Uzumaki.

_Le Shinju peut utiliser ses compétences en Senjutsu pour se connecter aux corps des défunts, ainsi qu'à leurs souvenirs et leur psyché. Pour ce qui est de Madara, étant le jinchuriki du Juubi, il est directement lié à la perception du Shinju._

« Ok, je crois que je comprends, mais cela ne m'explique pas comment c'est censé libérer tout le monde du Mugen Tsukuyomi. »

_Si, en revivant votre vie dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, vous êtes capable de vaincre Madara avant l'achèvement de son plan Œil de Lune, cela signifiera que le Mugen Tsukuyomi n'aura jamais été utilisé. Ainsi, lorsque le Shinju réécrira la réalité, il libérera tout le monde du même coup._

« J'ai pas tout compris, mais ça à l'air génial, dattebayo ! »

Pour une raison quelconque, Naruto sentit que si l'interface de liaison en avait été capable, elle aurait soupiré. Ridicule, évidemment. Pourtant, l'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de se sentir penaud. Enfin bref, il y avait des choses plus importantes à penser et à faire dans l'immédiat, comme sauver le monde.

« Bon, comment procède-t-on pour faire… ce qu'on est censé faire ? »

_Pour vous aider dans votre tâche, le Shinju tient à vous offrir une toute nouvelle perception du monde sous la forme d'un jeu-vidéo._

Naruto cligna les yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis, il secoua la tête, se frotta les paupières et relu le message écrit sur la fenêtre de dialogue orange. Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien écrit jeu-vidéo. Il n'était pas sûr s'il fallait se moquer ou s'énerver sur l'interface. Ce n'était certes pas sa faute, mais là, maintenant, il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main pour se défouler.

« Un… jeu-vidéo ? » Confirma Naruto.

_Affirmatif._

« C'est le cadeau du Shinju ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki.

_Affirmatif._

« C'est une blague ? » Tenta Naruto.

_Négatif._

« Et pourquoi le Shinju ne peut pas simplement utiliser sa lecture des souvenirs pour me dire ce que prévois de faire l'Akatsuki en temps réel, et me permettre d'anticiper leurs mouvements pour les contrer ? » Demanda Naruto, irrité.

_Le Shinju est une entité passive. A moins de le forcer contre son gré à être actif, il ne peut agir directement sur les événements. De ce fait, il ne m'a pas donné accès aux informations susceptibles de vous influencer dans une direction donnée._

« Ouais, admettons… Pour en revenir à cette histoire de jeu-vidéo, en quoi est-ce un cadeau ? On dirait une mauvaise farce, dattebayo ! » S'énerva le blond.

_Grâce à la perception du monde sous la forme d'un jeu-vidéo, vous serez en mesure de discerner vos forces et vos faiblesses de façon claire et objective. Vous pourrez également voir vos progrès en temps réel, à les quantifier et à les comparer aux autres êtres vivants. De plus, la perception du monde sous la forme d'un jeu-vidéo est livrée avec un certain nombre de pouvoirs, qu'il vous faudra découvrir au fur et à mesure de votre progression._

« Tu ne pouvais pas commencer par-là ? » Demanda un Naruto beaucoup plus enthousiaste. « Bon, on commence par quoi ? »

_Tout d'abord, il vous faut remplir votre feuille de personnage. C'est la base d'un jeu-vidéo, après tout. Le nom, le rang, l'âge, le sexe, l'affiliation et le niveau sont déjà prédéterminé d'après vos souvenirs, votre physique et les circonstances de départ. Vous devez à présent distribuer vos points de caractéristiques._

Points à attribuer : 10.

[FORCE] : 5

[RESISTANCE] : 5

[VITESSE] : 5

[DEXTERITE] : 5

[AGILITE] : 5

[ENDURANCE] : 5

[CONSTITUTION] : 5

[INTELLIGENCE] : 5

[VOLONTE] : 5

[MENTALITE] : 5

[CHAKRA] : 5

[SAGESSE] : 5

[CHARISME] : 5

[CHANCE] : 5

_Ce sont vos caractéristiques. Leurs statistiques de base sont d'une valeur de 5 unités. Vous disposez de 10 points de caractéristiques à ajouter où vous le désirez. Distribuer les bien, car ces valeurs se refléteront dans la réalité. Chaque fois que vous monterez d'un niveau, vous disposerez de 5 nouveaux points de caractéristique à distribuer. Vos caractéristiques peuvent également être augmentées naturellement grâce à certains exercices stimulant ladite caractéristique. Plus leur valeur naturelle sera grande, plus il deviendra difficile de les augmenter._

« Euh… Très bien… Et à quoi tout cela correspond ? » Demanda Naruto, sentant un début de migraine venir.

_Voici une liste descriptive de chaque caractéristique :_

[FORCE] : Représente votre force physique.

[RESISTANCE] : Représente votre résistance physique.

[VITESSE] : Représente votre rapidité.

[DEXTERITE] : Représente votre habileté manuelle, votre capacité à parer et votre vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[AGILITE] : Représente votre habileté corporelle, vos réflexes et votre capacité à esquiver.

[ENDURANCE] : Représente votre capacité à maintenir vos capacités physiques sur une durée prolongée et la vitesse de régénération de vos PE à court terme.

[CONSTITUTION] : Représente votre nombre de PV et la vitesse de régénération de vos PV à court terme.

[INTELLIGENCE] : Représente vos connaissances, votre capacité d'apprentissage et votre raisonnement.

[VOLONTE] : Représente votre force mentale.

[MENTALITE] : Représente votre résistance mentale.

[CHAKRA] : Représente la quantité de chakra à votre disposition, ainsi que sa vitesse de régénération.

[SAGESSE] : Représente votre capacité à contrôler votre chakra et votre expérience personnelle.

[CHARISME] : Représente votre personnalité, votre magnétisme personnel et votre capacité à diriger.

[CHANCE] : Représente la capacité du hasard à vous favoriser, ou non, en toutes circonstances.

Naruto lu plusieurs fois la description de chaque caractéristique, et son front se plissa de concentration. Il n'était pas un stratège, si bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment distribuer ses points. Il ne voulait pas non plus les répartir au hasard. Une pensée lui vient soudainement, qu'il voulut confirmer.

« Interface ? Quand tu dis que les valeurs des caractéristiques se refléteront dans la réalité, qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? »

_Les caractéristiques sont la représentation visuelle de vos aptitudes physiques et spirituelles. Par exemple, augmenter votre caractéristique [FORCE] augmentera également votre force dans la réalité._

_« C'est ce que je craignais… »_ Grimaça mentalement Naruto.

Répartir intelligemment ses points de caractéristique était donc d'autant plus important que cela le représente réellement. C'était comme un investissement, mais sur quoi devrait-il miser ? Il grimaça et tenta de mettre en place mentalement un plan crédible.

_« Je devrais peut-être commencer par monter à fond ma [FORCE]. Après tout, mon [ENDURENCE], ma [CONSTITUTION] et mon [CHAKRA] devraient être plus que suffisamment élevé… Attend une minute ! »_ Réalisa soudainement Naruto, avant de demander à haute voix : « Interface, pourquoi ai-je si peu de chakra'ttebayo ? J'avais l'habitude d'en avoir une quantité si ridiculement élevé que cela m'avait posé de gros problèmes de contrôle. »

_Vos caractéristiques actuelles sont celles de base. Lorsque vous serez pleinement projeté dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, vous recevrez une liste d'avantages vous définissant et qui vous donneront des bonus et/ou malus de caractéristiques._

« Je vois… » Murmura Naruto, qui, en fait, ne voyais qu'à moitié.

Pourquoi un jeu-vidéo était-il si compliqué ? Certes, quand il était enfant, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer à certains d'entre eux, mais aucun n'était si ridiculement complexe. D'un autre côté, c'était la réalité représenté sous forme de jeu-vidéo, il était donc normal que cela soit plus complexe qu'un véritable jeu. Ah, si seulement il était plus intelligent…

…

…

…

Naruto se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Fort. Quel idiot ! Soupirant, il comprit où ses points de caractéristique seraient le mieux investit pour le moment. Il relut ensuite ses nouvelles statistiques, satisfait.

[FORCE] : 5

[RESISTANCE] : 5

[VITESSE] : 5

[DEXTERITE] : 5

[AGILITE] : 5

[ENDURANCE] : 5

[CONSTITUTION] : 5

[INTELLIGENCE] : 15

[VOLONTE] : 5

[MENTALITE] : 5

[CHAKRA] : 5

[SAGESSE] : 5

[CHARISME] : 5

[CHANCE] : 5

Bien, il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus intelligent, mais il n'était pas encore plongé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, après tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer que ses conclusions seraient correctes. Naruto inspira à fond, expira doucement, puis reporta son attention sur l'interface de liaison.

« Très bien, j'ai fini, je dois faire quoi maintenant ? »

_Avant tout, il est important que vous vous rappeliez que vous serez le seul à vous souvenir de ce qui est censé se produire si la trame de l'histoire reste inchangé, comme vous serez le point central de cette réalité réécrite. A présent, il ne vous reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton ci-dessous pour être pleinement projeté dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Vous revivrez votre histoire à partir de vos débuts comme shinobi._

Juste en dessous de la phrase était un énorme bouton marqué [COMMENCER]. Naruto sentit une veine battre sur sa tempe. Soit l'interface était très professionnelle, soit elle se fichait de lui. Le pire était que l'Uzumaki n'était pas certain de quelle hypothèse était la meilleure. Grognant de frustration, le blond décida de presser le bouton. Sitôt que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la fenêtre de dialogue orange, le monde flasha dans un blanc aveuglant, l'engloutissant.

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !

Les bases de l'histoire sont en place, nous allons pouvoir commencer à jouer à partir du prochain chapitre.

Etant donné que c'est une fic/jeu-vidéo, à partir du prochain chapitre, je vous présenterai la feuille personnage de Naruto en bas de page, pour vous montrer l'évolution. Evidemment, si aucun changement n'est à noter, je ne la mettrais pas.

Pour information, 4 autres chapitres de cette fiction sont déjà prêts, soit un total de 5 chapitres. Si je dis cela, c'est pour vous poser une question qui me semble pertinente, et qui sera importante pour vous. Dois-je publier les 4 chapitres de Mugen Tsukuyomi sur 4 semaines de suite, ou les poster toutes les deux semaines en alternance avec un chapitre d'une autre fic ?

En attendant vos réponses, je reste sur l'idée d'alterner, rien que pour vous faire baver un peu.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, je suis de retour... Et SANS être en retard ! Croyez-moi, cela a été plus difficile que prévu.

Vous l'aurez peut-être déviné (sinon je ne peux plus rien faire pour vous), cette semaine sera le second chapitre de la nouvelle fiction Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Dans le précédent chapitre, je m'étais axé sur l'explication de pourquoi Naruto se retrouvera dans un jeu-vidéo. Dans ce chapitre-ci, je vais principalement vous présenter le fonctionnement du jeu lui-même. Il n'y aura pas toutes les informations pour le moment, car les subtilités sont trop nombreuses pour un seul chapitre, mais les grandes lignes sont tracées.

Sur ce, je vous souhaire une bonne lecture...

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Premiers pas dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi !_**

_Vous avez dormi dans votre lit. Vos PV, PC et PE ont été restauré à 100%._

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, le temps n'était plus figé. Le monde n'était plus en noir et blanc. Le champ de bataille n'était plus là. A la place de tout cela, il se retrouvait à fixer le plafond familier de son vieil appartement. C'était un lieu qui avait quelques bons souvenirs, mais beaucoup de mauvais. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, son attention était portée sur l'étrange curseur flottant qui planait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

**Lvl** **: 1**

**Naruto** **Uzumaki**

_« Ok… Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à quelque chose comme ça. Ça doit être une des particularités de la chose perception jeu-vidéo… »_ Se dit Naruto, résigné au fait que ce genre de choses allait devenir commun.

L'Uzumaki décida d'y repenser lorsqu'il serait un peu plus réveillé. S'étirant, il s'assit, remarquant distraitement qu'il était tout habillé, et regarda son réveil. 6 heures du matin. Ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever. Peut-être qu'il devrait retourner dormir quelques heures avant de rejoindre Sasuke et Sakura pour les missions de la matinée. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Naruto se rallongea et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à profiter d'un peu de sommeil supplémentaire.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Ne soyez pas en retard à l'académie shinobi… Encore une fois !]

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à 8h00.

Rang de la quête : E.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : +100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino.

Echec : -100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement la nouvelle fenêtre d'informations qui venait de s'ouvrir juste devant lui. Hébété, il ne réfléchit pas et appuya sur [Accepter], la faisant disparaitre avec un _ding_ de validation. Toujours incertain de ce qui venait de se passer, l'Uzumaki se contenta de fixer le vide pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Interface ? » Plaida-t-il finalement.

_Une quête fonctionne sur un principe similaire à celui d'une mission_ _shinobi, mais vous est exclusif. Les récompenses sont également différentes. Pour faciliter la compréhension, les missions_ _shinobis_ _seront considérées comme un type spécial de quête. Plus d'informations sera disponible dans l'aide du menu Quête._

« Ok… » Dit Naruto, d'une voix trainante. « Qu'est-ce qu'un menu ? »

_Il existe un certain nombre de commandes vocales permettant d'ouvrir des menus à leur nom. Vous avez, dans l'ordre :_

_Les Informations Générales._

_Les Caractéristiques._

_Les Avantages._

_L'Equipement._

_Les Titres._

_Le Relationnel._

_Les Compétences._

_Les_ _Jutsus._

_Les Métiers_

_Les Quêtes._

_L'Inventaire._

_Chaque menu traite d'un domaine spécifique afin de faciliter la navigation et de fluidifier la recherche. Essayez pour voir. _

« Euh… Informations Générales ? » Tenta Naruto.

**_INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 9 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : Indéterminé.

Niveau (Lvl) : 1.

Expérience (Exp) : 0/100.

Points de Vie (PV) : 2775/2775.

Régénération PV : 185 PV par heure.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 5700/5700.

Régénération PC : 285 PC par heure.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 40/40.

Régénération PE : 4 PE par heure.

Attaque : 20.

Défense : 24.

Argent : 50 Ryos.

Naruto, incrédule, lut les informations qu'il avait désormais à disposition. A mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son visage devint de plus en plus pâle. Son regard se teinta d'une lueur paniquée. 9 ans… Il avait 9 ans. C'était moitié moins qu'avant qu'il n'entre dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Distraitement, l'Uzumaki regarda sa main. Elle était si minuscule, probablement à peine capable de tenir un kunaï sans le faire tomber au moindre choc. Décidément, sa mission de sauver le monde commençait mal…

Inspirant profondément, le blondinet réfléchit à quoi sa vie avait ressemblé lorsqu'il avait eu cet âge, la première fois. Il ne se souvenait pas des détails, seulement qu'il avait été très dissipé, farceur, et qu'il n'écoutait pas à l'académie… L'académie ! Si Naruto avait de nouveau 9 ans, cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir passer par ces quatre années de tortures une nouvelle fois. Non, c'était définitivement hors de question. Il allait devoir légèrement abuser du Kage Bunshin no jutsu, mais il n'allait pas certainement pas accepter de s'asseoir à écouter des leçons soporifiques s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Mais sérieusement, pourquoi le ramener à l'âge de 9 ans, plutôt qu'à ses 12 ans, une fois qu'il était devenu un genin ? L'interface lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait ramené au début de sa carrière shinobi… Ah ! La main de Naruto rencontra son front brutalement lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qu'avait voulu lui dire l'interface. Le début de sa carrière shinobi n'était pas quand il était devenu un genin, mais quand il avait commencé l'académie. C'était sa faute pour avoir mal compris, même s'il aurait préféré avoir raison, pour le coup.

Son regard erra ensuite sur la dernière ligne de la fenêtre d'informations. Il n'avait que 50 ryos ! Et à 10 ryos le bol de ramen, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait avoir que 5 bols, cela suffirait à peine pour un repas. Naruto pria de tout cœur qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où il recevait son allocation. Sans doute le Shinju aura pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Le fait que l'Uzumaki n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même n'était pas très engageant pour la suite…

« Caractéristiques ! » Déclara Naruto, pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 5 – 20% + 0 (4)

[RESISTANCE] : 5 – 20% + 0 (4)

[VITESSE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[DEXTERITE] : 5 – 20% + 0 (4)

[AGILITE] : 5 + 0% + 0 (5)

[ENDURANCE] : 5 – 20% + 0 (4)

[CONSTITUTION] : 85 + 0% + 100 (185)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 15 – 60% + 0 (6)

[VOLONTE] : 5 – 40% + 0 (3)

[MENTALITE] : 5 – 60% + 0 (2)

[CHAKRA] : 85 + 0% + 200 (285)

[SAGESSE] : 5 – 50% + 0 (2)

[CHARISME] : 5 + 20% + 0 (6)

[CHANCE] : 5 + 0% + ? (?)

Le point positif, c'était que Naruto ne pensait plus ni à son problème d'argent, ni à son problème de ramen. Le point négatif, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pratiquement rien à ce nouveau menu. Il reconnut vaguement la première colonne de valeurs pour en avoir remplit une similaire avant sa plongée dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Les trois autres colonnes, en revanche, ne lui disait rien.

« C'est quoi c'est colonnes ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki.

_La première colonne représente la valeur naturelle de vos caractéristiques. La seconde colonne représente vos bonus/malus en pourcentage de vos caractéristiques. La troisième colonne représente le bonus/malus équipement de vos caractéristiques. La quatrième colonne représente la valeur totale de vos caractéristiques._

« Ok, ça marche comment ? » S'intéressa rapidement Naruto.

_La valeur naturelle de vos caractéristiques correspond à votre valeur de base, à laquelle s'ajoutent les valeurs définitives, telles que les points de caractéristique gagnés à la montée de niveau, ceux obtenus par l'exercice, physique ou mental, et les avantages Permanents. Une fois la valeur naturelle augmentée, elle ne redescendra plus, sauf circonstances spécifiques._

_Les bonus/malus en pourcentage de vos caractéristiques correspondent exactement à cela. Ceux-ci peuvent être des valeurs Semi-Permanentes ou Temporaires et augmentent/diminuent d'un pourcentage donné la valeur naturelle d'une caractéristique spécifique._

_Les bonus/malus équipement correspondent exactement à cela. Ceux-ci peuvent être des valeurs Semi-Permanentes ou Temporaires et augmentent/diminuent d'une valeur donnée la valeur naturelle d'une caractéristique spécifique._

_La valeur totale de vos caractéristiques correspond à la somme de votre valeur naturelle, de vos bonus/malus en pourcentage et de vos bonus/malus équipement. C'est cette valeur qui est pris en compte dans les interactions dans les calculs et autres interactions avec la réalité._

« Je dois admettre qu'une fois qu'on est au courant, ça semble plutôt évident… » Accepta Naruto en hochant la tête pensivement, avant de réaliser quelque chose. « Eh ! Pourquoi j'ai autant de malus'ttebayo ? »

L'Uzumaki trouvait sa remarque pertinente, dans la mesure où presque toutes ses caractéristiques avaient des malus, et pas des petits. -20%, -40%, -60%... Naruto avait l'impression de faire les soldes, un comble lorsqu'on pensait qu'avant qu'il ne devienne genin, il n'était pas autorisé dans la plupart des magasins. Même après, il avait payé beaucoup plus cher que les prix réels, bien qu'il ne l'ait découvert que beaucoup plus tard, après son retour de formation avec Jiraya. Et alors, cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

L'interface ne répondit pas, mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait aucun commentaire à faire. Soit ça, soit elle s'amusait à l'énerver. Dans tous les cas, elle le laissait se débrouiller par lui-même. Soupirant de frustration, Naruto décida de continuer sa découverte des menus. Après tout, tôt ou tard, il finirait par découvrir la raison de ses malus. De plus, il ne devrait pas être tellement énervé par ses malus qui, bien qu'importants, ne l'handicapait pas énormément dans l'immédiat.

D'un autre côté, sa [CONSTITUTION] et son [CHAKRA] semblaient ridiculement élevé en comparaison au reste. Bon, ce n'était pas une nouvelle, car cela avait toujours été le cas, mais cela montrait qu'il n'y avait pas que des désavantages dans cette histoire. Il restait un dernier détail qui le troublait, cependant. Sa [CHANCE] était bizarre. Son bonus équipement et, par extension, sa valeur totale, affichait un « ? ». Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Interface ? » Demanda Naruto. « Que signifie le point d'interrogation ? »

_Un point d'interrogation peut apparaitre pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que la valeur est changeante et si irrégulière qu'elle ne peut être quantifiée. La seconde est que la valeur est trop élevée pour votre capacité d'analyse. La troisième est qu'une quête est disponible. Vous verrez dans ce cas le point d'interrogation flotter au-dessus de la tête de la personne ou de l'objet vous la proposant._

« Le Shinju devait vraiment avoir du temps à perdre pour concevoir un tel cadeau compliqué… » Marmonna Naruto en soupirant. « Avantages ! »

**_AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Bonus : +80 [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Bonus : +200 [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Malnutrition (Semi-Permanent) : Votre régime alimentaire est bien trop déséquilibré pour votre bien.

Malus : -20% [FORCE].

Malus : -20% [RESISTANCE].

Malus : -20% [VITESSE].

Malus : -20% [DEXTERITE].

Malus : -20% [AGILITE].

Malus : -20% [ENDURANCE].

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Naïf (Semi-Permanent) : Votre voyez le monde uniquement de la façon dont vous vous attendez à ce qu'il soit, généralement tel qu'on vous l'a décrit.

Malus : -50% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Paria (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme haï d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

Alors là, honnêtement, Naruto ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de lire. Devait-il se sentir insulté ou pas ? La plupart de ses avantages n'étaient pas très avantageux, aussi ironique que cela semblait être. D'un autre côté, personne n'avait aussi bien cerné l'Uzumaki que le Shinju, et il trouvait ça bizarre d'en être heureux. Etre pleinement reconnu, avec tous ses défauts et toutes ses qualités, avait toujours été quelque chose qui avait tenu à cœur à Naruto, mais que personne n'avait jamais vraiment réussi cet exploit… Jusqu'au Shinju.

Décidant de penser à autre chose, il relut son menu Avantages. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, tout était plutôt précis. Il y avait deux-trois points qu'il souhaitait éclaircir, mais sinon il était satisfait des descriptions, bien qu'un peu amère que tant de traits de sa personnalité le désavantage.

« Interface, pourquoi ne suis-je le jinchuriki que de Kurama ? » Demanda Naruto, fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? »

_Votre statut de jinchuriki des neuf Bijus n'est apparu qu'au cours de la quatrième guerre shinobi. A l'âge de 9 ans, seul Kurama résidait dans votre corps. Rappelez-vous, vous n'êtes pas censé être au courant de cette information pour le moment._

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié… » Admit Naruto, penaud. « Et les trucs entre parenthèses, ça signifie quoi ? »

_Ce sont des indices de temporalité. Les avantages sont classés en trois catégories : Permanent, Semi-Permanent, Temporaire._

_La catégorie Permanente regroupe les attributs définitifs et non-modifiables de vos avantages. Elle regroupe généralement les attributs de clans, ainsi que les blessures graves telles que les mutilations handicapantes ou les amputations._

_La catégorie Semi-Permanente regroupe les attributs non-définitifs et non-modifiables de vos avantages. Ceux-ci peuvent cependant être supprimés si les conditions sont remplies. Cette catégorie regroupe généralement les traits de caractères et/ou de personnalité, ainsi que les équipements._

_La catégorie Temporaire regroupe les attributs non-définitifs et modifiables de vos avantages. Ceux peuvent être créés ou supprimés facilement si les conditions sont remplies. Cette catégorie regroupe généralement les effets de jutsus, ainsi que ceux de médicaments, de drogues et de stéroïdes._

« J'aurais dû le comprendre tout seul… » Marmonna Naruto. « Je vais devoir augmenter encore un peu mon intelligence la prochaine fois ? Ok, passons à la suite. Equipement ! »

**_EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de protection usées (Rang E). 3/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Cécité quand utilisé.

Cou :

Torse : Horrible veste orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras :

Mains :

Ceinture :

Jambes : Horrible pantacourt orange flashy (Rang E). 6/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Malus : -20% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +15% d'expérience [Furtivité].

Pieds : Vieille sandales usées (Rang E). 2/10.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Arme :

Familier/Invocation :

Eh bien, au moins, ce menu-ci était plus rapide à lire que les précédents. Et assez instinctif. Néanmoins, il serait plus prudent de confirmer ses suppositions et éviter de se tromper, plutôt que de rester avec une idée erronée de la vérité.

« Eh ! » S'exclama Naruto, offusqué. « Pourquoi ma tenue est qualifiée de horrible et de flashy ? Parce qu'elle est orange ? Le orange est cool. C'est la couleur des dieux, dattebayo ! »

_Ni Kaguya ni le Shinigami n'ont jamais porté d'orange. C'est une couleur particulièrement voyante et très difficile à porter. Pour un shinobi, cela fait partie des pires couleurs possibles pour la discrétion. D'où le malus de [Furtivité]._

« Mouais… Je suis pas trop convaincu. Et sinon, que signifie ce truc de rang ? Et la valeur fractionnée ? » Demanda Naruto.

_Le rang d'un objet désigne son indice de rareté. Tous les objets sont dotés d'un certain degré de rareté, et son donc pourvu d'un rang définissant leur importance. Dans l'ordre croissant de rareté, il y a donc les rangs E, D, C, B, A et S._

_Le rang E signifie que ces objets sont communs, et donc faciles à obtenir dans le commerce ordinaire. Les caractéristiques de ces objets sont inférieures à la norme._

_Le rang D signifie que ces objets sont communs, et donc faciles à obtenir dans le commerce ordinaire. Les caractéristiques de ces objets représentent la norme de base._

_Le rang C signifie que ces objets sont moins communs que leur homologue de rang Normal, et donc difficiles à obtenir dans le commerce ordinaire. Les caractéristiques de ces objets sont légèrement plus élevées que leur équivalant de rang D._

_Le rang B signifie que ces objets sont rares, et donc non-disponibles dans le commerce ordinaire, mais parfois disponibles dans le commerce spécialisé. Les caractéristiques de ces objets sont légèrement plus élevées que leur équivalant de rang C._

_Le rang A signifie que ces objets sont très rares, et donc difficiles à obtenir dans le commerce spécialisé. Les caractéristiques de ces objets sont beaucoup plus élevées que leur équivalant de rang B._

_Le rang S signifie que ces objets font partie des plus rares existants, et donc non-disponibles même dans le commerce spécialisé. Les caractéristiques de ces objets sont beaucoup plus élevés que leur équivalant de rang A._

_Certains objets, indépendamment de leur rang, peuvent être récoltés dans la nature, à l'issue d'un combat sur un adversaire vaincu, ou gagné comme récompense de quête. Certains objets ne peuvent être obtenus que par l'une de ces trois méthodes._

_Ces mêmes rangs sont également utilisés pour les jutsus, avec la rareté remplacée par la puissance de la technique, ou les missions shinobis, avec la rareté remplacée par la difficulté ou l'importance de ladite mission._

_La valeur fractionnée, quant à elle, désigne la durabilité d'un objet. Plus cette valeur est faible, moins l'objet est en bon état. Si cette valeur atteint zéro, l'objet sera détruit. La durabilité d'un objet peut cependant être restaurée en réparant l'objet. Cependant, une mauvaise réparation diminuera la durabilité maximale de l'objet._

« Oui… Plus ou moins ce que j'avais imaginé, juste un petit peu plus compliqué. » Soupira Naruto. « Titres ! »

**_TITRES_** **_(1/2):_**

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

« J'aime bien le premier titre, dattebayo ! » S'exclama Naruto, heureux, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi il n'y en a que deux, et c'est quoi cette valeur fractionnée ? »

_A l'heure actuelle, seuls deux titres sont disponibles, car ils sont les seuls que vous possédiez avant à cet âge dans votre première ligne temporelle. D'autres peuvent cependant être débloquées par certaines actions._

_La valeur fractionnée a deux fonctions. La première est d'indiquer le nombre de titres que vous pouvez équiper. La seconde est d'indiquer le nombre de titres dont vous disposez. Ainsi, la valeur fractionnée 1/2 signifie donc que vous pouvez équiper 1 titre parmis les 2 disponibles._

« Hein ? Un seul titre ? Il n'y a pas moyen d'en équiper plus ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki en faisant la moue.

_Plus d'emplacements pour équiper des titres pourront être débloqués au cours de votre carrière shinobi. Chaque fois que vous augmenterez en grade, vous pourrez vous équiper d'un titre supplémentaire. Par exemple, une fois genin, vous pourrez vous équiper de 2 titres, une fois chuunin, vous pourrez vous en équiper de 3, et ainsi de suite…_

« Oh, c'est comme un avantage de promotion, en quelque sorte… » Réalisa Naruto.

_Affirmatif._

« C'est plutôt cool. » Admit Naruto. « Hmm… Lequel équiper ? »

La logique voudrait que l'Uzumaki s'équipe du titre Etudiant, car il donnait le plus de bonus au vu de ses faibles caractéristiques actuelles. De plus, ces bonus n'étaient pas affectés par les malus conférés par ses avantages. D'un autre côté, Naruto aimait vraiment être un farceur, et s'en équiper du titre ne ferait que souligner ce fait. Regardant alternativement ses deux options, l'Uzumaki se décida finalement.

« Très bien, je vais équiper le titre farc… Etudiant ! » Dit Naruto, grimaçant à son lapsus.

_Titre Etudiant équipé !_

Oui, pour le bien de sa carrière shinobi, il devait privilégier l'utile plutôt que l'agréable. Consciencieusement, Naruto rouvrit le menu Caractéristiques et observa les effets de son titre. Observant les nouvelles valeurs pendant quelques secondes, il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de le refermer.

« Relationnel ! » S'exclama Naruto.

**_RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Haï (0/10 000).

Pour le coup, Naruto broncha. Il avait oublié à quel point il avait été indésirable dans son enfance. Bien sûr, ses Avantages avaient déjà souligné ce fait, mais l'Uzumaki avait été distrait par la quantité d'informations. Maintenant cependant, dans ce menu où il n'y avait rien d'autre, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Et ça faisait mal.

Dans sa première ligne temporelle, la vie de Naruto s'était énormément améliorée après son retour de deux ans et demi de formation avec Jiraya. Puis, après sa victoire contre Pein, il était littéralement devenu le héros de Konoha, et avait refoulé toutes ses mauvaises expériences avec les villageois au plus profond de son esprit. Il avait par la suite été confronté à son côté sombre aux chutes de la vérité.

Yami Naruto, l'obscurité intérieure de l'Uzumaki, était l'incarnation de toute sa rancune envers Konoha. Etant de force égale à son original, aucun des deux ne parvint à prendre avantage sur l'autre. Finalement, Naruto accepta son obscurité intérieure pour ce qu'elle était, faisant disparaitre la raison d'être de son double maléfique.

Par la suite, Naruto avait combattu dans la quatrième guerre shinobi et avait fini par avoir autre chose à penser qu'à ses ténèbres intérieures. C'était la raison pour laquelle le rappel brutal de l'opinion de la population de Konoha à son sujet l'avait frappé si durement. Pire, cela lui avait fait mal. Il allait devoir tout recommencer de zéro pour se faire accepter. Mais cette fois, il agirait différemment, et pas question d'attendre aussi longtemps que ses 16 ans…

Inspirant à fond pour faire disparaitre la douleur qui lui avait percé le cœur à la lecture du menu, Naruto commença à analyser ce qu'il voyait. Il supposait que ce qui était entre parenthèses était la barre d'expérience de sa relation avec Konoha, et qu'une fois les 10 000 points d'expérience atteints, il ne serait plus haï. L'interface lui confirma ce fait, mais précisa que, si sa relation s'améliorait, il faudrait recommencer le processus afin de continuer à augmenter l'estime que la population avait de l'Uzumaki.

« Compétences ! » Exigea Naruto.

**_COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

« Pourquoi diable mon fuinjutsu est lvl 0, et pourquoi est-il verrouillé ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, perplexe, avant de se raviser. « Non, avant ça, pourquoi ai-je une compétence [Fuijutsu] à l'âge de 9 ans, dattebayo ? La première fois que j'ai utilisé le fuinjutsu était quand j'ai signé le contrat d'invocation des crapauds. »

_La raison pour laquelle vous avez une compétence [Fuinjutsu] est que vous possédez l'avantage Uzumaki. En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous disposez naturellement de compétences dans ce domaine._

_La raison pour laquelle votre compétence [Fuinjutsu] est lvl 0 est qu'il s'agit d'une compétence latente, et qu'il vous faut vous servir d'au moins un fuinjutsu pour débloquer cette compétence, sans avoir la nécessité de l'apprendre._

_La raison pour laquelle votre compétence [Fuinjutsu] est verrouillée est que votre potentiel a été scellé. La responsabilité en incombe à votre statut de jinchuriki. Si vous aviez débloqué vos avantages de clan avant de devenir un jinchuriki, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème. Dans cette situation, cependant, il faudra remplir un certain nombre d'exigences pour parvenir à déverrouiller vos avantages de clan._

_« Il ne manquait plus que ça… »_ Songea Naruto en grimaçant, avant de continuer à haute voix. « Au moins, ça explique pourquoi je n'avais aucun talent naturel à mon âge, en dépit d'être membre d'un clan… Bon, qu'elles sont les exigences pour pouvoir déverrouiller ma compétence [Fuinjutsu] ? »

_Pour déverrouiller votre compétence [Fuinjutsu], vous devez apprendre au moins un fuinjutsu._

« Ok… Et quelle est la différence avec mon avantage de clan ? » Demanda Naruto, d'une voix trainante.

_Pour débloquer votre compétence [Fuinjutsu], vous devez utiliser un fuinjutsu. La différence réside dans le fait que pour déverrouiller votre compétence [Fuinjutsu], une simple utilisation d'un fuinjutsu ne suffira pas. Pour toute ressemblance, ce serait exactement comme acquérir la compétence [Fuinjutsu] à partir de zéro._

« Donc, tu me dis que c'est comme si je n'avais pas la compétence [Fuinjutsu] ? »

_Affirmatif._

« Super… tu parles d'un truc utile'ttebayo. » Grogna Naruto. « Jutsus ! »

**_JUTSUS_** **_:_**

[Chaines de chakra] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Oui, Naruto s'était plus ou moins attendu à posséder ces deux jutsus. Il connaissait l'existence des [Chaines de chakra] pour avoir vu sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, s'en servir lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé à combattre Kurama lorsqu'il avait entreprit d'apprendre à contrôler le chakra de son Biju. Quant au jutsu [Capteur], il avait entendu dire que Karin, une des rescapées du clan Uzumaki qui avait été recruté par Sasuke, possédait ce talent. Elle avait également été vue se servant des [Chaines de chakra].

« Donc, j'ai deux jutsus de clan que je ne peux pas utiliser. Quelle joie… » S'exclama l'Uzumaki, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Bon, quelle sont les exigences pour pouvoir déverrouiller leur utilisation ? »

_Pour déverrouiller votre jutsu [Chaines de chakra], vous devez atteindre un contrôle de chakra d'au moins 35%._

_Pour déverrouiller votre jutsu [Capteur], vous devez atteindre le lvl 100 de la compétence [Détecter], ainsi qu'un contrôle de chakra d'au moins 25%_

_Attention ! Déverrouiller un jutsu ou une compétence n'est pas la même chose que la débloquer. Il faut faire les deux pour pouvoir utiliser un jutsu ou une compétence._

_Félicitations ! Vous connaissez les exigences pour déverrouiller vos capacités liées au clan Uzumaki. Celles-ci ont été mises à jour._

Automatiquement, Naruto vérifia son menu Jutsus, ainsi que celui Compétences, pour constater qu'effectivement, les exigences étaient désormais présentes. Pas que cela l'avançait beaucoup, car, en dehors de la compétence [Fuinjutsu], il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans l'immédiat. Ce fut en regardant les deux menus simultanément que quelque chose troubla l'Uzumaki.

« Une seconde… Pourquoi [Fuinjtsu] est dans Compétences au lieu de Jutsus ? » Demanda Naruto.

_Le [Fuinjutsu] est une branche de classification des jutsus, au même titre que le [Ninjutsu], le [Genjutsu] ou le [Taijutsu]. Cependant, ce n'est pas un jutsu en soi, mais une compétence qui augmente l'efficacité des jutsus de sa branche à mesure que son niveau augmente. C'est la raison pour laquelle le [Fuinjutsu] est classé dans Compétences plutôt que dans Jutsus._

« Cela a une certaine logique, je suppose… » Admit Naruto, songeur. « Donc, pour déverrouiller le jutsu [Chaines de chakra], je dois atteindre 35 en [SAGESSE] et pour [Capteur], je dois atteindre 25 en [SAGESSE] et atteindre le lvl 100 pour cette chose [Détecter]… »

_Négatif. Votre supposition est erronée._

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Naruto, surpris. « Où je me suis trompé ? »

_Un point de [SAGESSE] vous donne un point de contrôle de chakra. Cependant, il s'agit ici d'un pourcentage de contrôle de chakra. Cela signifie que votre [SAGESSE] doit correspondre audit pourcentage par rapport à votre [CHAKRA]. Ainsi, vous avez besoin d'une [SAGESSE] ayant une valeur égale à 35% à celle de votre [CHAKRA] pour le jutsu [Chaine de chakra] et d'une [SAGESSE] ayant une valeur égale à 25% à celle de votre [CHAKRA] pour le jutsu [Capteur]._

« Gggh ! » S'en étouffa Naruto.

Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop facile. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes de contrôle de chakra dans sa première ligne temporelle, surtout dans ses jeunes années. Cela s'était légèrement amélioré après qu'il fut devenu shinobi, et n'avait plus d'importance après avoir appris le mode Sennin. Maintenant, cependant, ce petit problème venait de se rappeler à lui avec fracas.

Mais son contrôle de chakra n'était pas le seul problème à considérer. Il fallait également compter sur les 50% de malus en [SAGESSE] que ses Avantages lui conféraient. Autrement dit, il faudrait deux points de [SAGESSE] naturelle pour qu'un ne soit comptabilisé dans les valeurs finales. Naruto allait vraiment devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de certains de ses Avantages…

« Métiers ! » Déclara finalement l'Uzumaki, d'une voix fatiguée.

_Le menu Métiers est verrouillé pour le moment. Pour déverrouiller ce menu, vous devez apprendre un métier. Il n'y a pas de limite au nombre de métiers que vous pouvez apprendre._

« Il ne faut pas trop rêver, dattebayo ! » Tempéra Naruto. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre plus d'un métier, et le métier que je veux faire, c'est shinobi ! Quêtes ! »

**_QUÊTES :_**

[Ne soyez pas en retard à l'académie shinobi… Encore une fois !]

Objectif : Vous êtes souvent en retard à l'académie. Vous devez y être avant le début des cours, à 8h00.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à 8h00.

Rang de la quête : E.

Succès : +100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino.

Echec : -100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino.

« Bon, je savais déjà pour cette quête. Au moins, elle est un petit peu plus détaillée dans le menu. » Apprécia Naruto, avant que son sourcil ne tique d'agacement. « Ces récompenses et pénalités sont plutôt inutiles, en revanche. Je n'ai même pas Iruka-sensei dans mes relations. C'est plutôt bizarre, maintenant que j'y pense. »

_Pour ajouter quelqu'un à votre menu Relationnel, vous devez entretenir une relation avec ladite personne. Si c'est votre première interaction avec cette personne, et que celle-ci n'a pas d'idées préconçues vous concernant, l'estime qu'aura cette personne de vous dépendra de l'impression que vous lui ferez._

« Logique. » Accepta l'Uzumaki. « Inventaire ! »

**_INVENTAIRE (1/5) :_**

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

« J'ai donc 5 emplacements disponibles, dont 1 déjà utilisé. » Considéra Naruto. « C'est plutôt évident à comprendre. Juste deux questions : comment augmente-t-on la taille de l'inventaire et combien d'objets peut-on stocker au maximum par emplacement ? »

_Votre inventaire augmente ou diminue selon votre [FORCE]. Pour chaque point de votre [FORCE] totale, vous bénéficiez d'un emplacement supplémentaire dans votre inventaire. Chaque emplacement peut contenir un maximum de 99 objets partageant les mêmes caractéristiques._

« Logique… » Admit Naruto en hochant la tête. « Bien, il me semble avoir fait le tour des menus. Interface, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

_Affirmatif. En dehors de vous, personne n'est en mesure de voir les fenêtres de dialogue, d'informations ou de menu. De plus, vous n'êtes pas obligé de déclarer vos intentions à haute voix. Vous pouvez également ouvrir un menu d'une commande mentale et gérer vos menus par action tactile. Cela permettra de conserver plus facilement secrète votre nouvelle perception du monde._

« Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire dès le début ? » Grimaça Naruto, une veine battant à sa tempe. « J'ai passé les trente dernière minutes à me sentir comme un idiot à parler dans le vide. »

_Vous n'avez pas demandé. Par ailleurs, vous pouvez également communiquer mentalement avec moi, puisque je suis directement relié à votre esprit au travers de votre corps encore piégé en dehors du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

Une seconde veine battit sur la tempe de Naruto. Cette fois, il en était certain, cette interface se foutait de lui !

* * *

Après s'être énervé pendant cinq bonnes minutes sur l'interface, qui n'avait montré aucune réaction, Naruto décida de passer à autre chose, à savoir le petit-déjeuner. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car l'Uzumaki avait senti que son attention avait commencé à dériver, probablement à cause de son Avantage [Hyperactif]. Il allait définitivement devoir trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

C'était cependant assez impressionnant qu'il ait été capable d'être attentif aussi longtemps aux informations fournies par l'interface malgré ce sérieux handicap. Ça devait être dû à un mélange d'excitation et d'attrait de la nouveauté. Malgré tout, il sentait qu'il avait manqué certains détails, mais sans parvenir à savoir quoi. Eh bien, ce n'était pas trop important dans l'immédiat, puisqu'il aurait le temps de trouver plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'était l'heure de manger.

Naruto se rendit dans la cuisine, sans se soucier du désordre ambiant, et entreprit de chercher quelque chose de comestible. Il avait un peu plus d'une heure avant de devoir créer un kage bunshin pour l'académie. L'Uzumaki espérait simplement que cela suffirait à valider la quête au passage, incertain si les clones pourraient transférer les récompenses de la même manière que leur expérience. Les récompenses immatérielles, évidemment.

Naruto trouva une bouteille de lait dans le frigo, un reste de céréales dans un placard, et un bol fissuré et pas trop sale dans l'évier. Versant les céréales dans le bol, Naruto s'apprêta à faire de même avec le lait, quand il se souvint de plusieurs mauvaises expériences qu'il avait eu avec du lait périmé dans sa première ligne temporelle, lui causant à chaque fois une diarrhée épouvantable.

Le pire, en y repensant avec le recul, c'était que Kurama ne l'avait jamais guéri, le laissant se débrouiller seul. Après tout, à l'époque, son unique objectif était de maintenir son geôlier en vie, pas de lui faciliter la vie ou de le soulager de ses petits désagréments. Heureusement que vers la fin, ils étaient devenus assez proches pour éviter de telles mesquineries. Bien sûr, les faits qu'ils étaient en guerre et que Kurama avait une rancune personnelle avec Madara avaient contribué à leur bonne entente.

Tournant la bouteille de lait dans tous les sens, Naruto chercha la date de péremption. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, mais il parvint finalement à la trouver. Coup de chance, celle-ci n'expirait que le lendemain. Satisfait, il s'apprêta à le verser dans son bol quand une nouvelle fenêtre d'informations s'ouvrit en face de lui.

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir une nouvelle Compétence : [Observer]._

_« Compétences ! »_ Exigea mentalement Naruto, tout en commençant à manger son petit-déjeuner.

**_COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0/10). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

« [Observer] » Déclara Naruto en regardant la bouteille de lait.

[Bouteille de lait]

Rang de l'objet : D.

Type d'objet : consommable (2/10).

Description : Cette bouteille contient actuellement 20 cl litre de lait de vache, pour une capacité totale de 1 L.

Naruto observa la fenêtre d'informations d'un air absent, avant de reporter son attention sur ladite bouteille. Il en apprenait plus en lisant le dos. D'un autre côté, sa nouvelle compétence était lvl 1, il était donc normal qu'elle ne soit pas performante dans l'immédiat. Une fois qu'elle aura monté de quelques niveaux, elle devrait être plus utile, en théorie. Inspectant le menu Compétences, l'Uzumaki constata qu'il avait gagné 1 point d'expérience à [Observer] pour une utilisation.

Automatiquement, il réutilisa [Observer] sur la bouteille de lait. Après avoir obtenu une fois de plus les mêmes informations exactes, il vérifia l'expérience acquise pour l'utilisation de sa compétence. Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il ne vit aucun changement. Il était toujours à 1/10. S'enquérant de cette étrangeté à l'interface, celle-ci lui répondit :

_La compétence [Observer] gagne de l'expérience pour chaque première observation d'une cible donnée. Ainsi, réutiliser [Observer] à plusieurs reprise sur la même cible, sans que celle-ci n'ait subi de changement majeur, ne rapportera pas qu'une seule fois de l'expérience. Il faut également noter que toute cible observée ne rapporte pas le même nombre de points d'expérience._

_Si la cible est un objet non-vivant, son observation rapportera 1 point d'expérience._

_Si la cible est une plante, son observation rapportera 3 points d'expérience._

_Si la cible est un civil ou un animal, son observation rapportera 5 points d'expérience._

_Si la cible est un genin ou un boss-animal, son observation rapportera 10 points d'expérience._

_Si la cible est un chuunin ou une invocation, son observation rapportera 15 points d'expérience._

_Si la cible est un juunin ou un boss-invocation, son observation rapportera 25 points d'expérience. _

_Si la cible est un kage, son observation rapportera 50 points d'expérience._

Naruto prit le temps de finir son bol de céréales tout en méditant sur ces nouvelles informations. Il y avait une vraie mécanique dissimulée derrière la compétence [Observer], et sans doute également pour tout le reste. Relisant une fois de plus le menu, l'Uzumaki s'intéressa à un détail particulier, auquel il n'avait pas fait attention.

« C'est quoi le truc Actif, qui est entre parenthèses ? » Demanda Naruto.

_Les Compétences et les Jutsus peuvent être classés en deux catégories : les Actifs et les Passifs. Certains entrent dans les deux catégories simultanément._

_Le terme Actif désigne une compétence ou un jutsu qui nécessite l'utilisation de PC pour activer son ou ses effets. Un effet actif peut être soit Spontané, soit Temporaire._

_Le terme Passif désigne une compétence ou un jutsu qui ne nécessite pas l'utilisation de PC pour activer son ou ses effets. Un effet passif peut être soit Semi-Permanent, soit Permanent._

Naruto hocha la tête distraitement, son attention déjà ailleurs. Il était 7h17. Il avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche avant d'envoyer son kage bunshin prendre sa place pour l'académie. Pendant ce temps, il irait dans un terrain d'entrainement pour augmenter le niveau de tous les jutsus qu'il avait appris, en particulier son rasengan et ses dérivés. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même apprendre à les utiliser d'une main.

Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto était douché et habillé, prêt à faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il se tenait désormais devant la porte de son appartement et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été plongé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il ressentait une légère appréhension. Serait-il capable de faire comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu devant ceux qu'il avait vu mourir dans sa première ligne temporelle ? Inspirant à fond, il décida qu'il aviserait une fois confronté au problème.

« Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! » S'exclama Naruto en faisant le mudra approprié.

Il ne se passa rien. Il n'y eu pas le moindre nuage de fumée. Mais, plus important, aucun clone n'était en vue. L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils et recommença, seulement pour obtenir la même absence de résultat. Naruto commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment et espérait vraiment se tromper.

_« Interface, pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser mon kage bunshin no jutsu ? »_ Demanda Naruto d'une voix mentale hésitante.

_Vous n'avez jamais appris le kage bunshin no jutsu à l'âge de 9 ans dans votre première ligne temporelle. Vous n'avez actuellement accès qu'à la liste présente dans le menu Jutsus. Toute autre technique devra être apprise._

_« C'est une blague ? »_ Tenta l'Uzumaki en riant nerveusement, les mains tremblant légèrement.

_Négatif._

« Et merde ! » S'écria Naruto, sans se soucier d'être entendu.

C'était mauvais. L'Uzumaki avait pensé que si ses techniques n'étaient pas présentes dans son menu Jutsus, c'était parce que son lui à 9 ans n'en avait pas connaissance. Naruto avait donc supposé que l'utiliser une fois ajouterai le jutsu à sa liste. Il avait supposé à tort, et regrettait ce fait. Mais surtout, les conséquences de cette découverte étaient effrayantes. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser le rasengan, ou l'un de ses nombreux dérivés. Le mode Sennin et le mode Biju ne lui étaient plus non plus accessible.

Et surtout, surtout, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le kage bunshin no jutsu. Le potentiel de croissance illimité et l'apprentissage accélérés que permettait ce jutsu ne lui étaient plus disponibles. Pendant au moins quatre ans, il allait devoir apprendre à l'ancienne. Mais surtout, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un risque assez important pour lui de ne pas pouvoir apprendre le kage bunshin no jutsu s'il changeait trop les choses.

Ugh… C'était trop compliqué pour lui, il lui fallait plus d'[INTELLIGENCE]… Et il lui fallait aussi beaucoup plus de [SAGESSE]. C'était ces deux caractéristiques à augmenter en priorité, et la base dont il avait besoin pour faire des plans d'avenir. Mais lequel monter en premier ? Avant que Naruto puisse décider, il remarqua l'heure, et décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il avait une quête à accomplir !

* * *

Naruto arriva en courant à l'académie shinobi. Une rapide vérification de l'heure lui informa qu'il avait encore 5 minutes avant le début des cours. Terminant son chemin en marchant, l'Uzumaki arriva rapidement dans la salle de classe. En dehors d'Iruka, assis à son bureau, deux autres élèves étaient déjà présents. Le blondinet ne les reconnu pas, mais il s'y attendait.

L'académie shinobi était une école pour apprendre les bases du ninjutsu, taijutsu et genjutsu. Son programme, réparti sur deux ans, autorisait n'importe qui à intégrer ses rangs à partir de l'âge de dix ans. Il n'y avait qu'une seule exception à la limite d'âge : si le candidat était orphelin et sans tuteur, et qu'il avait exprimé lui-même le désir de devenir shinobi. Dès lors, s'il avait l'âge minimal de 5 ans, il pouvait intégrer l'académie.

Ce phénomène était cependant très rare, même après « l'attaque » du Kyubi sur le village, huit ans plus tôt. La plupart des orphelins étaient en effet pris en charge soit par un orphelinat, soit par des parents adoptifs. Naruto, en sa qualité de paria de Konoha en raison de son statut de jinchuriki, ne bénéficiait pas de cette chance.

Ainsi, théoriquement, l'Uzumaki aurait pu, et aurait dû, pouvoir intégrer l'académie shinobi dès ses 5 ans. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il soupçonnait être le refus des membres du conseil civil du village, sa candidature avait été refusé à chaque fois, sans raison valable. Hiruzen Sarutobi était cependant parvenu à découvrir la vérité et autoriser l'inscription de Naruto à l'académie pour ses 9 ans. C'était ce qui s'était passé dans sa première ligne temporelle et donc probablement aussi dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

La raison pour laquelle il ne reconnaissait pas ses camarades de classe était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à eux jusqu'au second redoublement de sa deuxième année, dans laquelle figurait la plupart de ceux qu'il pouvait considérer comme ses amis. Sept d'entre eux étaient héritiers de leur clan respectif : Sasuke Uchiwa, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuga. La huitième, Sakura Haruno, était une fille de civil, la seule de sa génération à être devenue genin. Naruto avait longtemps eu le béguin pour elle, avant que cela ne se transforme en quelque chose de plus proche d'un amour fraternel.

Naruto savait également qu'il avait été dans la même classe que Tenten, Neji Hyuga et Lee Rock, se présentant lui-même comme Rock Lee parce que ça faisait plus « jeune ». L'Uzumaki n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de comment ce dernier était devenu genin. Ayant une malformation le rendant incapable d'utiliser son chakra, il n'avait pas pu passer le test de bunshin. Naruto soupçonnait une intervention de Gaï Maito, qui était devenu le juunin-sensei du garçon, ainsi que de Tenten et de Neji.

Pour en revenir aux trois, Naruto n'avait que peu de souvenirs, pour ne pas dire aucun, de son année scolaire avec eux. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait préféré faire des farces et autres bêtises pour s'occuper de ses camarades de classe. Il lui faudrait s'assurer de changer cela, si jamais il devait redoubler sa deuxième année d'académie. En supposant qu'il veuille refaire le même parcours académique que la première fois… D'un autre côté, pour faire autrement, il lui faudrait probablement un montant ridicule de [SAGESSE] pour apprendre le bunshin no jutsu.

Ainsi donc, en dehors de sa troisième et quatrième année à l'académie, il ne connaissait aucun de ses camarades de classe, pas même de nom. Heureusement, sa compétence [Observer] allait lui être utile, si le petit curseur au-dessus de leur tête ne suffisait pas. En effet, Naruto avait remarqué que tout le monde avait cet indicateur flottant au-dessus de leur tête, avec leur niveau, suivit en dessous de leur prénom et nom. Naturellement, il était le seul à le remarquer.

« Heureux de voir que tu n'es pas en retard, Naruto. » Déclara Iruka, sortant l'Uzumaki de ses pensées. « Installe-toi. »

« Oui, Iruka-sensei. » Déclara Naruto d'une voix sans doute un peu trop enthousiaste.

Iruka plissa les yeux suspicieusement, pensant probablement que l'Uzumaki préparait l'une de ses farces, mais revint rapidement à ses occupations, ne pouvant rien y faire pour le moment, faute de preuves. Naruto s'installa, à la même place qu'il avait occupé les quatre années qu'avaient duré l'académie dans sa première ligne temporelle, quand une fenêtre d'informations s'ouvrit devant lui.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête : [Ne soyez pas en retard à l'académie shinobi… Encore une fois !]._

_Vous gagnez +100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino._

_Félicitations ! Iruka Umino a été ajouté à la liste de votre menu Relationnel._

_« Relationnel ! » _Ordonna mentalement Naruto, après avoir fermé les fenêtres d'informations précédentes.

**_RELATIONNEL :_**

Konoha (village) : Haï (10/10 000).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Neutre (100/10 000).

Naruto sentit une pointe de douleur au cœur lorsqu'il vit la relation qu'il avait avec Iruka. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, l'Umino avait été un ami, presque un grand frère, pour lui. Le voir ainsi, le considérant comme un élève parmi d'autres, faisait de la peine à l'Uzumaki. Néanmoins, il se força à relativiser en se disant qu'au moins, il ne le haïssait pas, contrairement à pratiquement la totalité de la population de Konoha.

_« Pourquoi mon relationnel à Konoha a augmenté de 10 points ? Ça n'a aucun sens'ttebayo ! »_ S'exclama mentalement Naruto.

_Lorsque vous gagnez des points de [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants d'un village, vous gagnez également des points de [RELATIONNEL] auprès dudit village. S'il s'agit d'un shinobi, votre [RELATIONNEL] avec son village augmente d'une valeur à 10% de celle obtenue du shinobi. S'il s'agit d'un civil, votre [RELATIONNEL] avec son village augmente d'une valeur égale à 50% de celle obtenue du civil._

_« Toujours mieux que rien… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki.

Observant les élèves qui arrivaient, Naruto remarqua que la majorité d'entre eux avait un niveau qui tournait entre 2 et 3, avec un unique 4 dans la classe. Cela faisait donc de l'Uzumaki l'unique lvl 1, ce qui l'énerva légèrement. Quant à Iruka, son curseur indiquait qu'il était niveau 31.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent finalement arrivés et installés, et que le cours fut commencé, Iruka se leva et fit l'appel. Une fois les formalités terminées, l'enseignant se tourna vers le tableau et écrivit en lettres majuscules : HENGE NO JUTSU ! Se retournant pour faire face à sa classe, désormais bruyante de murmures d'excitation.

« Un peu de silence ! » Exigea calmement Iruka, se faisant obéir instantanément. « Bien. Il a été décidé que la classe avait atteint un niveau général suffisant pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Comme vous l'avez deviné, vous allez donc enfin apprendre votre premier jutsu orienté ninjutsu, à savoir le henge no jutsu. Nous l'avons étudié plus tôt dans l'année mais pour rappel, le henge a pour but de changer votre apparence. Vous apprendrez par la suite le kawarimi no jutsu, votre premier jutsu orienté vers le taijutsu, et le bunshin no jutsu, votre premier jutsu orienté genjutsu. Bien, commençons. Levez-vous et faîtes le mudra du bélier. Concentrez ensuite votre chakra et dites : henge no jutsu. Crier peut vous aider au début, alors n'hésitez pas ! »

Avec ça, Iruka se rassit et observa ses élèves se conformer avec enthousiasme. La plupart avait sauté sur l'occasion pour crier aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient sans crainte de réprimande. Naruto, pour sa part, était distrait par une nouvelle fenêtre d'informations qui, une fois de plus, s'était ouverte juste devant lui, à portée de lecture.

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir une nouvelle compétence : [Mudras]._

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Réussissez à réaliser un Henge !]

Limite de temps : 5 minutes.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : +100 points d'expérience. Apprentissage du jutsu [Kai].

Echec : Apprentissage du jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)].

_« Compétences ! »_ Songea Naruto après avoir validé la quête.

**_COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (1/10). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (1/10). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +1% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

_ « Pas mal… »_ Apprécia Naruto, avant de se mettre à crier comme tout le monde. « Henge no jutsu ! »

_Erreur, vous ne pouvez pas apprendre le Henge no jutsu, car vous ne répondez pas aux exigences requises. Vous devez posséder au moins 5 points de [SAGESSE] pour pouvoir apprendre le Henge no jutsu._

Naruto ouvrit son menu Caractéristiques et grogna lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'en avait que 3. De plus, il possédait un malus de 50% de [SAGESSE], ce qui était l'un des pires dont il disposait pour le moment. Joie ! Soupirant de frustration, l'Uzumaki se dit que son objectif dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi n'allait pas être simple…

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, l'histoire n'a pas beaucoup avancé, mais au moins, les bases de l'histoire et du jeu sont enfin en place. Le plus dur est désormais derrière.

Bon, comme c'est une fic jeu-vidéo, je mettrais, comme ici une fiche de personnage qui montrera l'évolution des capacités de Naruto. Je ne le mettrais pas à chaque chapitre, évidemment. Seulement lorsque un changement est à noter. Les premiers chapitres auront donc tous la fiche, et vous pourrez observer son évolution pratiquement en temps réel.

C'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire... Le prochain chapitre sera sur Ryuuketsu. Je sais que j'avais dit Keiki no Atarashii, mais j'ai dû faire quelques mis à jour des cinq premiers chapitres, si bien que je voulais m'attaquer à une autre fic à la place.

J'ai aussi commencé à poser les bases du cross-over Fate/Stay Night et SAO pour ma petite amie. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez lire le premier chapitre fin-juin début-juillet.

EDIT: Feuille de personnage transférée vers la fic-soeur de Mugen Tsukuyomi


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis de retour !

Cette semaine, un nouveau chapitre de Mugen Tsukuyomi. Nous allons enfin en finir avec les grandes lignes du jeu-vidéo, laissant à Naruto la possibilité d'explorer ses nouvelles possibilités.

Avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre, permettez-moi simplement de vous informer de quelque chose. Je suis actuellement en période d'examen jusqu'à fin juillet, si bien que mon temps libre sera assez limité. Je n'aurais donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres.

CEPENDANT, je vais continuer à publier ceux déjà écrit, ce qui vous laissera au moins de quoi vous occuper de votre côté. Actuellement, il me reste deux autres chapitres de Mugen Tsukuyomi, et bientôt un de Keiki no Atarashii.

Voilà, c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Découverte du Mugen Tsukutomi.**_

Incapable d'accomplir sa quête, faute de posséder les caractéristiques nécessaire à l'apprentissage du Henge no jutsu, Naruto ne put qu'attendre, impuissant, la fin du compte à rebours. Pendant que de plus en plus d'élèves parvenaient à se transformer tout autour de lui, l'Uzumaki décida de ne pas rester complètement inactif.

« Observer ! » Murmura Naruto.

Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, le garçon utilisa sa compétence d'observation sans interruption. Il avait largement le chakra pour ne pas ressentir la perte, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision fut méticuleusement scanné, jusqu'à ce que tout le mobilier, tous les élèves ainsi que le professeur, et tous les objets présents dans la salle de classe aient été observé.

Inévitablement, sa compétence [Observer] monta de niveau. Plusieurs fois. Il avait gagné plus de 100 points d'expérience juste en l'utilisant sur des objets ordinaires, qui n'en rapportait qu'un point chacun. De même, les 28 élèves lui rapportaient chacun 5 points d'expérience, lui faisant gagner 140 points supplémentaires. Et Iruka lui-même valait 15 points à lui tout seul. Le tout ne lui avait couté que 5 PC à chaque fois, soit un total de 720 PC.

Etant donné qu'il en disposait de 5720, il ne se sentait pas vraiment fatigué. Il lui en restait encore 5000, il pouvait donc encore le faire exactement 1000 fois de plus avant d'être à court de chakra, et ce, sans compter les 286 PC qu'il récupérerait chaque heure. Naruto imaginait à peine le nombre de niveaux qu'il pourrait augmenter d'une seule traite. Probablement encore beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'à chaque montée de lvl, la quantité d'expérience nécessaire pour atteindre le palier suivant était plus importante que précédemment.

_« Compétences ! »_ Exigea mentalement Naruto.

_**COMPETENCES**_ _**:**_

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 4 (81/200). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (1/10). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +1% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

Faisant un rapide calcul mental, Naruto estima qu'il pourrait encore augmenter de 3 niveaux sa compétence [Observer]. Et cela en considérant qu'il ne scannait que des objets rapportant 1 point d'expérience. S'il partait sur des plantes, des animaux, ou même des habitants du village, il pourrait probablement atteindre le lvl 15 avant la fin de la journée. L'Uzumaki se détourna de ses pensées lorsqu'une fenêtre de dialogue apparut devant lui.

_Temps écoulé !_

« Très bien ! » Déclara Iruka au même moment. « Pour ceux qui ont réussi à exécuter un henge avec succès, formez une nouvelle fois le mudra du bélier et prononcez : Kai ! Il s'agit d'un jutsu de rupture permettant d'interrompre un flux de chakra. Il est particulièrement utile pour dissiper les genjutsus. Nous y reviendrons dans une prochaine leçon. Continuez ensuite à pratiquer pendant quelques minutes. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à produire un henge correct, je vous prie de venir à mon bureau.

Naruto se permit d'être soulagé en remarquant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir échoué à cet exercice. Deux autres élèves étaient dans le même cas de lui. C'était réconfortant. Dire que dans le futur il était l'un des shinobis les plus puissants de l'histoire, se voir ainsi patauger pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que le henge semblait risible. Avait-il vraiment eu autant de difficulté la première fois ? C'était tellement loin qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment.

« Ne soyez pas déçu par votre échec. » Déclara Iruka aux trois enfants lorsqu'ils furent en face de lui. « Il est assez courant de ne pas réussir la première fois. Votre chakra est tout simplement trop indiscipliné pour permettre l'utilisation de ce jutsu. La solution est simple, vous devez apprendre à le contrôler. Je vais vous donner un exercice simple à réaliser. » le professeur ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit trois feuilles d'arbres. « Prenez chacun une feuille et posez-la sur votre front, puis essayez de l'y maintenir par votre seul chakra. » Si vous y parvenez, vous devriez être en mesure d'effectuer le Henge no jutsu. »

Distraitement, Naruto prit la feuille que lui tendis Iruka et retourna à sa place. Cependant, son attention était ailleurs. Plus précisément, elle était sur la nouvelle fenêtre de dialogue qui venait de s'ouvrir juste devant lui. Comme prévu, le message lui annonçait l'échec de la mission, mais pas seulement.

_Vous n'avez pas accompli la quête : [Réussissez à réaliser un Henge !]._

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'apprendre un nouveau Jutsu : [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)]._

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir une nouvelle Compétence : [Ninjutsu]._

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Réussissez à réaliser un Henge !]

Limite de temps : jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : +100 points d'expérience. Apprentissage du jutsu [Kai].

Echec : Devoirs supplémentaires.

_« Pas moyen que je me coltine des devoirs supplémentaires… »_ Décida Naruto en acceptant la quête. _« Jutsus ! Compétences ! »_

_**JUTSUS**_ _**:**_

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0/10). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Passif : +0,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 35%.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 30%.

_**COMPETENCES**_ _**:**_

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 4 (81/200). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (3/10). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +1% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0/100). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +1% efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Fuinjutsu] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des sceaux.

Requis : Apprendre un fuinjutsu.

_« Interface ? »_ Demanda Naruto en pensant à quelque chose qui lui semblait étrange. _« Quel est la différence entre Jutsus et Compétences, et pourquoi est-il si facile d'apprendre des jutsus ? Je veux bien croire que c'est un jeu-vidéo, mais quand même… »_

_La différence entre Jutsus et Compétences réside dans la façon dont vous les acquérez. Une compétence peut à tout moment être apprise spontanément. Un Jutsu, en revanche, nécessite l'apprentissage soit d'un livre, soit d'un professeur._

_La facilité que vous avez à apprendre les jutsus provient du Shinju. Sa capacité « sharingan » vous procure, en tant que son avatar dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, la capacité d'apprendre instantanément chaque technique classifiée comme jutsu. Tout comme le véritable sharingan, il vous ait cependant impossible d'apprendre des jutsus issus de Kekkei Genkai ou nécessitant d'autres mudras que les 12 de base._

_« C'est plutôt cool ! »_ Admit Naruto, avant de poser la feuille sur son front et de commencer à y canaliser son chakra.

Automatiquement, la feuille d'arbre fut fixée à son front. Fermant les yeux pour rester concentré, l'Uzumaki tenta de maintenir le flux régulier. C'était en fait assez facile, du moins pour l'instant. Naruto perdit cependant sa concentration lorsque le bip significatif d'une fenêtre de dialogue retentit pour ses seules oreilles. Seulement 10 secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait commencé son exercice.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_« Jutsus ! » _Exigea mentalement Naruto, désirant qu'il soit projeté sur son bureau, pour ne pas donner l'impression de regarder dans le vide.

_**JUTSUS**_ _**:**_

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif) : Lvl 2 (0/30). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Bonus : +0,2% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 35%.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0/1). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 25%.

Naruto regarda fixement son dernier jutsu pendant plusieurs secondes, bouche bée. Il ne l'avait utilisé que dix secondes ! Au lvl 1, il réclamait 10 point d'expérience pour monter de niveau. Cela voulait dire qu'il gagnait 1 point d'expérience par seconde d'utilisation. C'était énorme ! Enfin, il le supposait… Un sourire apparaissant sur son visage, l'Uzumaki continua l'exercice.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

Naruto tiqua, et finalement arrêta l'exercice pour un moment. De toute façon, son hyperactivité ne lui aurait pas permis de continuer beaucoup plus longtemps. Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de maintenir le niveau d'attention nécessaire à l'utilisation continue du jutsu. L'Uzumaki avait senti plus d'une fois son attention vaciller, et il lui avait fallu un énorme effort de volonté pour ne pas être complètement distrait.

_« Caractéristiques ! »_ Ordonna Naruto, faisant apparaitre le menu correspondant sur son bureau.

_**CARACTERISTIQUES**_ _**:**_

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[RESISTANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[VITESSE] : 5 – 20% + 2 (6)

[DEXTERITE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[AGILITE] : 5 + 0% + 1 (6)

[ENDURANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[CONSTITUTION] : 85 + 0% + 101 (186)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 15 – 60% + 1 (7)

[VOLONTE] : 5 – 40% + 1 (4)

[MENTALITE] : 5 – 60% + 1 (3)

[CHAKRA] : 85 + 0% + 201 (286)

[SAGESSE] : 6 – 49,5% + 1 (4)

[CHARISME] : 5 + 20% + 1 (7)

[CHANCE] : 5 + 0% + ? (?)

_« OUI ! »_ Hurla mentalement Naruto, particulièrement heureux.

Sa [SAGESSE] venait d'atteindre une valeur totale de 4. Plus que 1 point et il pourrait enfin apprendre le Henge no jutsu ! Allez, encore un petit effort… L'Uzumaki s'apprêta à reprendre son exercice, lorsqu'Iruka tapa dans ses mains plusieurs fois, attirant l'attention de la classe. Naruto sentit un frisson de peur le traverser. Ce n'était pas déjà fini, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui restait encore du temps pour accomplir sa quête, pas vrai ?

« Pour ceux qui ont réussi à produire un henge et à le dissiper, nous allons pouvoir commencer la leçon sur les utilisations possibles de ce jutsu. » Expliqua le professeur d'une voix autoritaire. « Ceux qui n'y sont pas parvenus, vous continuez à pratiquer l'exercice de la feuille. Naturellement, cela ne vous empêche pas d'écouter le cours. »

Naruto soupira de soulagement en apprenant qu'il avait encore pas mal de temps avant la fin de sa quête. Il détestait les devoirs. Pendant qu'Iruka commençait sa leçon à haute voix, l'Uzumaki replaça la feuille d'arbre sur son front et y canalisa son chakra. Pendant les prochaines minutes, il se consacra à son exercice, tout en écoutant distraitement le cours de son professeur préféré.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_« Ah… »_ Soupira mentalement Naruto, après cinq minutes de pratique. _« Je n'en peux plus… »_

Cinq minutes, c'était la limite durant laquelle il était capable de se concentrer sans se laisser distraire. Fichue hyperactivité ! En quoi est-ce que cela pouvait être considéré comme un avantage ? Heureusement qu'il avait celui, plutôt douteux, d'obstiné. Sans celui-ci, il aurait probablement jeté l'éponge une minute plus tôt. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Naruto recommença l'exercice.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_« Gah ! »_ Grogna mentalement l'Uzumaki en laissant tomber la feuille une fois de plus.

Qui savait que lutter contre son propre esprit était si difficile ? Son hyperactivité le poussait à faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait, tandis qu'il se forçait à faire quelque chose qui était nécessaire. Dans l'état actuel des choses, l'exercice était deux fois plus difficile qu'il ne devrait l'être. Et il n'avait toujours pas atteint les 5 points de [SAGESSE] totale nécessaire à l'apprentissage du Henge no jutsu. Et cela devenait de plus en plus long de monter de niveau. Obstiné qu'il était, Naruto décida de continuer…

… Tout ça pour s'arrêter cinq minutes plus tard, cette fois-ci sans avoir obtenu de montée de niveau. Naruto maudit son hyperactivité pour lui pourrir la vie. Plusieurs fois. Il décida que dès qu'il le pourrait, il trouverait un moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir, foi d'Uzumaki ! Néanmoins, dans l'immédiat, il avait un exercice à réussir, et il comptait bien y arriver.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

Et encore cinq minutes plus tard, il fut forcé de s'arrêter à cause de son hyperactivité. Il avait de la sueur coulant sur son visage tant il mettait d'effort pour tenter, vainement, de lutter contre. Ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs, et sévèrement. Au moins, ce coup-ci, il était parvenu à monter de niveau son jutsu. Un rapide passage par le menu Caractéristiques lui confirma qu'il n'était toujours pas à 5 points de [SAGESSE] totale. Mais il était obstiné, et à un moment ou à un autre, il finirait par les atteindre. Déterminé, Naruto recommença.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHAKRA] a augmenté de 1 point._

« … Quoi ? » Murmura bêtement Naruto, oubliant même de le penser, tandis qu'il regardait la fenêtre de dialogue affichée sur son bureau.

D'où il sortait, ce point de [CHAKRA] ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme, ça. D'où ça sortait ? Il n'en voulait pas. Il avait déjà un contrôle assez mauvais pour ne pas en plus augmenter son chakra sans le vouloir. A ce rythme, il n'allait jamais pouvoir déverrouiller ses jutsus de clan…

_« Et puis, comment j'ai fait pour augmenter mon [CHAKRA] ? »_ Se demanda Naruto.

_Il s'agit d'un bonus procuré par votre jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] lorsque vous montez de 10 niveaux. Il est indiqué dans votre menu Jutsus._

Enervé, Naruto ouvrit le menu indiqué et remarqua, qu'en effet, il gagnait 1 point de [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux, alors qu'il gagnait 1 point de [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux. Cela l'agaça profondément qu'il n'y ait pas fait attention auparavant, mais l'Uzumaki ne pouvait rien y faire.

_« De toutes façons, pourquoi est-ce que je gagne des points de caractéristiques en montant un jutsu de niveau ? »_ Interrogea Naruto.

_En pratiquant des jutsus, vous stimulez votre production de chakra et améliorez le contrôle de celui-ci. Il est donc normal que vous obteniez les points de caractéristiques appropriés._

_« Admettons… »_ Concéda l'Uzumaki, de mauvais grâce. _« Caractéristiques ! »_

_**CARACTERISTIQUES**_ _**:**_

Points à attribuer : 0.

[FORCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[RESISTANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[VITESSE] : 5 – 20% + 2 (6)

[DEXTERITE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[AGILITE] : 5 + 0% + 1 (6)

[ENDURANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[CONSTITUTION] : 85 + 0% + 101 (186)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 15 – 60% + 1 (7)

[VOLONTE] : 5 – 40% + 1 (4)

[MENTALITE] : 5 – 60% + 1 (3)

[CHAKRA] : 86 + 0% + 201 (287)

[SAGESSE] : 7 – 49% + 1 (5)

[CHARISME] : 5 + 20% + 1 (7)

[CHANCE] : 5 + 0% + ? (?)

En admettant qu'il montait sa [SAGESSE] deux fois plus vite que son [CHAKRA], il allait devoir atteindre une valeur d'environ 70 [SAGESSE] pour être à environ 20% de son [CHAKRA]. Et ce, sans compter le malus de presque 50% en [SAGESSE]. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Au moins, quelque chose de bon était ressorti de cette histoire, il avait enfin ses 5 points de [SAGESSE] totale. Le calcul fit foncer les sourcils de Naruto, cependant.

_« Interface ? »_ Demanda-t-il. _« Pourquoi la valeur affichée est 5 quand ma valeur réelle est en dessous ? Non pas que je me plaigne, je voulais juste savoir. »_

_Le système de calcul des points fonctionne sur le principe de l'arrondissement au montant le plus proche. Ainsi, pour une valeur comprise entre 4,51 et 5,5 inclus, la valeur considérée sera 5._

_La même chose ne peut être dite pour les autres personnes, car leurs statistiques fonctionnent selon le principe de troncature. Ainsi, pour une valeur comprise entre 5 et 5,99 inclus, la valeur considérée sera 5._

_Il s'agit d'une différence mineure, n'ayant pas de grand impact sur les événements, mais qui peut se révéler utile à certains moments, comme à présent._

_« En effet, c'était très utile dans cette situation particulière. »_ Admit Naruto de bonne grâce, avant de faire le mudra du bélier et de murmurer. « Henge no jutsu ! »

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, il ne se passa rien. Ni nuage de fumée significatif, ni changement d'apparence. Pour une raison quelconque, Naruto sentit que l'on se fichait de lui, mais ignorait d'où cela provenait. Grognant, l'Uzumaki se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. De ce qu'il en savait il avait tout fait parfaitement.

_« Quête ! »_ Plaida Naruto, en désespoir de cause.

_**QUÊTES :**_

[Réussissez à réaliser un Henge !]

Objectif 1 : Atteignez les 5 points de [SAGESSE] totale nécessaires à l'apprentissage du Henge no jutsu.

Objectif 2 : Attendez qu'Iruka vous appelle à la fin de la leçon pour lui redemander d'apprendre le Henge no jutsu.

Objectif 3 : Parvenez enfin à apprendre votre premier jutsu académique.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : +100 points d'expérience. Apprentissage du jutsu [Kai].

Echec : Devoirs supplémentaires.

Pour une raison, Naruto se sentait un peu ridicule. Il avait oublié que, dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il ne lui suffisait pas de connaître un jutsu pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Il devait également « l'apprendre », ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec le Henge no jutsu, faute d'avoir les exigences requises. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était d'attendre la fin de la leçon pour enfin pouvoir compléter la leçon. Distraitement, le blondinet posa son coude sur la table et son menton dans la paume de sa main, avant de porter attention à Iruka.

Honnêtement, son discours n'était pas très intéressant, et il le connaissait déjà. Néanmoins, il décida de porter attention aussi longtemps que son hyperactivité le lui permettrait. Iruka l'avait beaucoup aidé dans le passé… Futur… Dans son passé qui était dans ce futur… Enfin bref ! Le professeur lui avait été d'un grand soutien moral dans sa première ligne temporelle, et il voulait le rendre fier. Bien sûr, il allait devoir faire quelques blagues, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Sans que Naruto ne s'en rende vraiment compte, quatre heures étaient passées depuis le début du cours. Clignant des yeux de surprise, l'Uzumaki regarda l'horloge, surpris de voir qu'il était midi. Il était l'heure d'aller manger. Le blondinet n'aurait été que trop heureux de partir en courant, mais il voulait d'abord réussir sa quête.

« Les trois qui n'avaient pas réussi à produire un henge en début de leçon, venez à mon bureau. » Déclara Iruka. « Les autres, vous pouvez y aller. »

Aussitôt, Naruto se présenta en face de l'Umino, bientôt imité par les deux autres. Au vu de leur posture assez détendu, ils semblaient être parvenus à accomplir un henge sans difficulté, et n'attendaient plus que de montrer le fruit de leurs efforts. Naruto aurait aimé être aussi insouciant. Sa réussite reposait essentiellement sur le jeu. Honnêtement, il avait encore quelques doutes sur la possibilité de réussir un jutsu du premier coup grâce au Mugen Tsukuyomi, et ce même s'il savait déjà comment s'en servir à la base.

Patiemment, Naruto attendit que les deux autres élèves soient autorisés à s'en aller après avoir réussi leur henge. Après quoi, l'Uzumaki s'approcha de son professeur qui l'observait, encore incertain de savoir comment procéder pour apprendre le jutsu.

« Naruto ? » Demanda l'Umino. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Iruka-sensei. » Lui assura le blondinet. « Je me demandais simplement si vous pouviez me remontrer comment effectuer correctement le Hengo no jutsu avant de vous le montrer'ttebayo. »

« Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser cela. » Déclara Iruka, perplexe, avant de décomposer les étapes. « Tu fais le mudra du bélier, comme ceci, et tu cries : henge no jutsu ! »

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'apprendre un nouveau Jutsu : [Henge]._

_« Parfait ! »_ Songea Naruto en souriant, avant de faire exactement comme son sensei et de crier : « Henge no jutsu ! »

Aussitôt, l'Uzumaki fut recouvert d'un nuage de fumée, assez épais pour le recouvrir complètement. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, un second Iruka se tenait dans la salle. Il n'était pas aussi grand que l'original, la pigmentation de la peau n'était pas exactement la bonne, et ses contours étaient légèrement flous. Néanmoins, le henge pouvait être considéré comme réussi, et le professeur ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Très bien, Naruto ! » Le félicita Iruka. « C'est du très bon travail. Pour reprendre ton apparence normale, refais le signe du bélier et prononce Kai. Va donc déjeuner, mais rappelle-toi de revenir en cours pour 14 heures. Pas après, comme tu as tendance à le faire parfois. »

« Compris, Iruka-sensei. » S'exclama l'Uzumaki, en effectuant le mudra. « Kai ! »

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :_ _[Réussissez à réaliser un Henge !]_

_Vous gagnez 100 points d'expérience._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'apprendre un nouveau Jutsu : [Kai]._

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Ne soyez pas en retard pour la reprise des cours… Encore une fois !]

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à 14h00.

Rang de la quête : E.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : +100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino.

Echec : -100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino.

Sortant de l'académie, Naruto accepta la quête proposée. Il n'allait pas cracher sur un bonus de relationnel, surtout si celui-ci était si facilement gagné. Mais sérieusement, pour recevoir des quêtes pareilles, avait-il vraiment été si dissipé dans sa première ligne temporelle ? L'Uzumaki ne s'en souvenait pas. Pris dans ses pensées, le garçon ne remarqua pas où ses pieds le conduisirent jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière lui parler.

« Salut Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ? »

Clignant des yeux, l'Uzumaki regarda autour de lui, surpris de se retrouver à Ichiraku Ramens. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Où aurait-il pu se diriger un midi pour manger, sinon ici ? Naruto se tourna vers son interlocuteur, Teuchi Ichiraku. Il était un homme d'environ 40 ans, aux cheveux courts et déjà grisonnants. Son visage était marqué par des rides de sourire, dû à son air constamment jovial. L'Uzumaki, d'aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Un coup d'œil au-dessus de la tête de l'homme rendait également impossible de se tromper.

**Lvl** **: 13**

**Teuchi Ichiraku**

_Félicitations ! Teuchi Ichiraku a été ajouté à la liste de votre menu Relationnel._

_« Juste comme ça ? »_ S'étonna Naruto en voyant apparaitre la fenêtre d'informations. _« Bah, ça me convient tout à fait… »_ Il se tourna ensuite vers Teuchi et s'exclama : « Alors, je prendrais… »

Et juste comme ça, l'Uzumaki s'interrompit en grimaçant. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il souffrait de malnutrition. Cela avait été très clairement indiqué dans le menu avantage. De plus, cette condition lui conférait de nombreux malus dont il se serait bien passé. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en débarrasser. L'interface lui avait seulement expliqué que les Avantages Semi-Permanents pouvaient être supprimés si certaines conditions étaient remplies.

Naruto était à peu près sûr que l'une d'elles était de manger équilibrer. Pas besoin d'être intelligent pour comprendre ça. Et malheureusement, les ramens pouvaient certes être une nourriture divine, il était également vrai qu'ils ne permettaient pas une alimentation équilibrée. A regret, donc, l'Uzumaki décida d'annuler sa commande.

« Tout va bien, Naruto ? » S'inquiéta Teuchi.

« Ah… Oui. » Tenta de le rassurer le garçon. « C'est juste que j'ai quelques problèmes personnels. Rien de grave. »

« Raconte-moi tout ça devant un bon bol de ramens ! » Décida Teuchi. « C'est la maison qui offre. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

« Justement… » Grimaça Naruto « Je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter… »

« Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? » S'inquiéta Teuchi, une fois de plus, n'ayant jamais vu le blondinet refuser un bol de ramens gratuit.

« Non ! » S'empressa de répondre Naruto en secouant les mains. « C'est juste qu'apparemment je n'ai pas une alimentation équilibré. Il semblerait que j'ai commencé à développer quelques carences. »

« Je vois… » Déclara l'Ichiraku, avec sérieux. « C'est vrai que tu viens manger presque tous les jours ici. Du coup, ton alimentation n'est pas très variée, même en prenant plusieurs saveurs différentes. »

Teuchi avait eu la subtilité de laisser le non-dit de côté, mais Naruto l'attrapa néanmoins. Outre le fait que les ramens étaient la meilleure nourriture du monde, la raison pour laquelle le blondinet venait manger ici presque tous les jours était due au fait qu'il n'était accepté nulle part ailleurs. C'était injuste, mais la vie était ainsi faite.

« Je sais ! » S'exclama Teuchi, faisant sursauter Naruto. « Je vais te préparer mes ramens diététiques. C'est une recette spéciale faite justement pour conserver un bon équilibre alimentaire. »

« Des ramens… diététiques ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, incertain. « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu cette recette sur le menu… »

Cependant, le nom évoquait vaguement quelque chose à Naruto. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà entendu pour une raison quelconque, dans sa première ligne temporelle. Il ne se souvenait plus précisément des détails, mais il savait que c'était chez Ichiraku Ramens qu'il en avait entendu parler.

« C'est parce qu'elle n'y est pas. » Admit Teuchi en hochant la tête. « C'est une recette secrète Ichiraku que l'on ne sert pas sur commande. »

« Une recette secrète ? » S'exclama Naruto, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu veux dire, comme une technique secrète, conservée dans la famille de génération en génération ? »

« Un peu, oui. » Rigola Teuchi. « Le principe est le même. Comme je l'ai dit, cette recette n'est pas servie sur commande. Seul moi et Ayame pouvons la proposer aux clients. La raison est que si la rumeur se répandait comme quoi nous savions faire des ramens non seulement bon pour la santé, mais également bon pour la ligne et pour le palet, notre humble restaurant deviendrait envahi par des femmes à fortes corpulences s'imaginant que nous possédons la solution à leur problème de poids. Et crois-moi Naruto, pour rien au monde tu ne veux te mettre entre une femme et son objectif. »

Le garçon frissonna, se rappelant comment Sakura pouvait devenir obsédé lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Et il se souvenait également de tous les régimes qu'elle avait fait pour lui plaire, parait-il. Donc oui, Naruto était tout à fait conscient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se mettre entre une femme et son objectif… Surtout si ladite femme avait pour objectif de perdre du poids facilement.

Le déclic se fit et l'Uzumaki se rappela enfin d'où le nom de ramens diététiques lui était familier. C'était d'avant son voyage de formation avec Jiraya. Ayame avait été enlevée par Hakkuku, un shinobi cuisinier de Kaminari no kuni. Le kidnappeur volait découvrir le secret de leur recette qui faisait les ramens d'Ichiraku si populaires. Lorsqu'Ayame avait été sauvée, elle avait pris une quantité non-négligeable de poids. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les ramens diététiques de Teuchi étaient apparus. Ils avaient aidé la fille Ichiraku à retrouver sa ligne rapidement.

Naruto en arriva rapidement à la conclusion évidente : si quelqu'un découvrait la recette secrète d'Ichiraku, la boutique serait envahie de personnes obèses cherchant le salut dans les ramens. Certes, l'Uzumaki était le premier à dire que c'était la nourriture des dieux, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le répandre autour plus que nécessaire. Moins de gens étaient au courant de ce fait, mieux c'était, car cela signifiait qu'il y en aurait plus pour lui. Et ce ne serait pas le cas si son restaurant préféré était envahi.

« Très bien alors ! » S'exclama Naruto, beaucoup plus enthousiaste. « Dans ce cas, ce sera un bol de ramens diététiques'ttebayo ! »

« Oui, chef ! » Répondit Teuchi en riant.

Pendant que son repas était en préparation, Naruto se détendit. Il était heureux de pouvoir commencer à régler son problème de malnutrition sans avoir à arrêter de manger de ramens. La vie en aurait perdue de sa saveur, sans jeu de mot. Se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour passer le temps en attendant ses ramens, l'Uzumaki se rappela qu'il avait monté de niveau.

_« Informations générales ! »_ Demanda Naruto, curieux.

_**INFORMATIONS GENERALES :**_

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 9 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : indéterminé.

Niveau (Lvl) : 2.

Expérience (Exp) : 5/200.

Points de Vie (PV) : 2790/2790.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 5740/5740.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 50/50.

Régénération PV : 186 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 287 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 5 PE par heure.

Attaque : 25.

Défense : 29.

Argent : 50 Ryos.

Effectivement, son niveau, qui était de 1 ce matin, était désormais à 2. Son expérience requise pour monter de lvl avait également augmenté de 100 points. Naruto avait toujours du mal à se faire à la mention de statut inconnu, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était le jinchuriki de Kyubi. Non seulement il était au courant, mais c'était également mentionné dans le menu Avantages, sans parler du fait que l'interface l'avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait que supposer que cette information n'était pas indiquée dans la mesure où il n'était pas _censé_ être au courant. Logiquement, cette donnée serait mise à jour lorsqu'il « découvrirait » la vérité.

De même, son élément principal n'était pas déterminé sur sa fiche d'informations. Pourtant, Naruto savait très bien qu'il s'agissait du fuuton, l'élément vent. Il allait devoir se procurer du papier de chakra pour mettre à jour cette partie-ci ce son profil, mais cela pouvait attendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cela donnait des bonus de mettre à jour cette donnée. Au mieux, selon la logique du jeu, cela débloquerait une compétence de type élémentaire. Et étant donné qu'il ne disposait pas de jutsu pour l'entrainer, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

_« Caractéristiques ! »_ Ordonna Naruto.

_**CARACTERISTIQUES**_ _**:**_

Points à attribuer : 5.

[FORCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[RESISTANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[VITESSE] : 5 – 20% + 2 (6)

[DEXTERITE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[AGILITE] : 5 + 0% + 1 (6)

[ENDURANCE] : 5 – 20% + 1 (5)

[CONSTITUTION] : 85 + 0% + 101 (186)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 15 – 60% + 1 (7)

[VOLONTE] : 5 – 40% + 1 (4)

[MENTALITE] : 5 – 60% + 1 (3)

[CHAKRA] : 86 + 0% + 201 (287)

[SAGESSE] : 7 – 49% + 1 (5)

[CHARISME] : 5 + 20% + 1 (7)

[CHANCE] : 5 + 0% + ? (?)

Comme le lui avait dit l'interface, il bénéficiait de 5 points à répartir comme bon lui semblait. Réfléchissant un moment, Naruto décida que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment était d'augmenter son [INTELLIGENCE]. Ainsi, en l'augmentant, il améliorait sa capacité à raisonner et serait plus apte à faire les bons choix à l'avenir. D'un geste décidé, il transféra donc ses 5 points à cette caractéristiques, avant de valider et d'observer le résultat.

Son [INTELLIGENCE] naturelle était passée de 15 à 20, tandis que son [INTELLIGENCE] totale avait atteint 9, soit 2 points de plus qu'avant. C'était relativement peu, surtout comparé aux 5 qu'il avait mis à l'origine. Néanmoins, cette caractéristique était désormais la plus élevée, si l'on ne comptait pas le [CHAKRA] et la [CONSTITUTION], qui étaient tout simplement dopés par son statut de jinchuriki et le fait qu'il était membre du clan Uzumaki.

Après avoir fait cela, Naruto se frappa le front à la réalisation. Maintenant qu'il était plus intelligent, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû tout mettre en [SAGESSE], ce dont il aurait le plus besoin à l'avenir. Tant pis. Soupirant, il décida de passer en revue ses différents menus, les alignant en face de lui pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Bien vite, l'Uzumaki grimaça en remarquant quelque chose.

_« Les montées de niveaux de mes compétences et jutsus font que je n'ai pratiquement plus deux fois les mêmes valeurs d'expériences requises. »_ Déplora Naruto, avant d'avoir une idée. _« Interface, il n'y aurait pas un moyen de rendre toutes les barres de progression identiques ? »_

_Affirmatif. Pour votre confort, il vous est tout à fait possible de convertir les barres de progression d'expérience en barre de pourcentage d'expérience. Ainsi, toutes les valeurs seraient égalisées et donc plus faciles à lire. La conversion d'un mode à l'autre peut être effectuée à tout moment, et dans les deux sens._

_« Très bien, fais-le s'il te plait ! »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki.

_Changement effectué !_

_« Merci. »_ Lui déclara sincèrement le garçon, après avoir vérifié que tout avait bien été modifié.

_A votre service !_

Les ramens diététiques arrivèrent enfin, et Naruto les observa pendant un moment, sans bouger. Cela faisait des années, sans même compter sa première ligne temporelle, qu'il venait manger à Ichiraku Ramens, et l'Uzumaki s'était enorgueilli de connaître toutes les saveurs proposées. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce bol en face de lui prouvait le contraire. C'était un affront à sa fierté, qui se devait de disparaitre. Prenant ses baguettes, il attrapa des nouilles et les porta à sa bouche.

Le gout lui fit écarquiller les yeux. C'était doux et léger, et pourtant la saveur était tout aussi prononcée que pour les autres recettes. Un vrai régal ! Avant que Naruto ne comprenne ce qui était arrivé, son bol était vide. Confus, il regarda ses baguettes, avant de sursauter en entendant le rire de Teuchi.

« Je vois que ça te plait. » Déclara-t-il avec bonne humeur. « Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu manger un bol de ramens aussi vite. Pas même la première fois que tu es venu ici. »

Naruto rougit légèrement, mais ne tenta pas de le nier. La première fois qu'il était venu à Ichiraku Ramens, il s'était également fait offert son premier bol. Affamé qu'il avait été, l'Uzumaki avait pratiquement mangé le bol avec les nouilles et le bouillon. Il fallait comprendre qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas mangé depuis quatre jours. Pourtant, même cette fois-là faisait pâle figure comparée à la vitesse à laquelle il avait ingurgité ces ramens diététiques.

« Je crois que je vais en reprendre un… Ou plutôt trois ! » S'exclama Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oui, boss ! » Répéta Teuchi, avec son éternel bonne humeur.

Avec une patience relative, comprendre qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sautiller sur son siège, Naruto attendit que le chef Ichiraku ait terminé le premier bol. Lorsque celui-ci fut servi, le garçon se jeta presque dessus. Ce second bol ne dura que quelques secondes de plus que le premier. Le troisième dura encore un plus longtemps. Le dernier, enfin, fut mangé lentement, l'Uzumaki le savourant.

« C'était tellement bon… » Gémit Naruto avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Distraitement, l'Uzumaki porta la main à sa poche pour prendre son porte-monnaie, mais celle-ci se révéla vide. Fronçant les sourcils, le blondinet fouilla ses poches une nouvelle fois, chacune d'elle, mais ne parvint pas à le trouver. Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa recherche pour une fenêtre d'informations qui s'ouvrit.

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir une nouvelle Compétence : [Fouiller]._

Décidant de voir plus tard de quoi il en retournait, Naruto ferma la fenêtre d'informations. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme retrouver son porte-monnaie. Il ne l'avait quand même pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le garçon se rappela qu'il disposait d'une bourse dans son menu inventaire. Ce devait être là que se trouvait son argent. Mais comment le récupérer ?

_« Interface ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki. _« Comment je fais pour récupérer un objet ? »_

_Il existe deux méthodes : directe et subtile. La méthode directe consiste à ouvrir votre menu Inventaire et de plonger votre main au travers tout en pensant à l'objet désiré. Vous n'aurez alors plus qu'à l'agripper et à l'extraire du menu._

_La méthode discrète consiste à ouvrir votre menu Inventaire et de sélectionner l'objet désiré. Vous pouvez alors choisir l'option récupérer pour l'extraire du menu. L'objet en question apparaitra alors automatiquement dans votre poche ou votre sac, si vous en avez un. Cette méthode ne peut être utilisée que si l'objet sélectionné est assez petit pour être dissimulé sur votre corps._

_« Cool… »_ S'exclama mentalement Naruto _« Inventaire ! »_

_**INVENTAIRE (1/5) :**_

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

Ouvrant son inventaire à plat sur le bar d'Ichiraku Ramens, Naruto toucha du doigt la bourse, faisant apparaitre une mini fenêtre sur laquelle était inscrit : _Utiliser_. Cliquant dessus, l'Uzumaki sentit le poids de l'objet en question dans sa poche droite. Prenant le porte-monnaie, il en sortit 30 ryos qu'il posa à côté de la pile de bols.

« C'était excellent ! » Déclara Naruto, avant d'ajouter avec une pointe de regret : « J'aimerais tant être en mesure de savoir cuisiner même à moitié aussi bien… »

« C'est quelque chose qui devrait pouvoir se faire. » Révéla une voix d'enfant derrière le garçon.

Déglutissant, Naruto se retourna pour voir l'origine de cette voix, si familière et pourtant si différente de ce dont il se souvenait. De longs cheveux bruns foncé, de grands yeux noirs, une peau claire, des joues encore pleines de graisse de bébé, Ayame n'était rien de plus qu'une enfant. De mémoire, elle devrait avoir 12 ans, peut-être 13. Il pouvait clairement lire son curseur au-dessus de sa tête.

**Lvl** **: 4**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

_Félicitations ! Ayame Ichiraku a été ajouté à la liste de votre menu Relationnel._

« Ayame-nee ! » S'exclama Naruto, heureux et ému de la voir.

Il avait longtemps considéré Ayame comme une grande sœur, surtout quand il était plus petit. Il avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi peu de temps avant de devenir genin, considérant que cela faisait trop enfant pour un shinobi. Qu'il regrettait cette époque d'innocence, bien avant la guerre, avant même la désertion de Sasuke et le début des difficultés…

« Hey, Naruto ! » le salua Ayame. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu désirais apprendre à cuisiner. Au moins, si tu ne deviens pas shinobi, tu pourras te reconvertir comme restaurateur. »

« Pas drôle, Ayame-nee… » Dit Naruto en faisant la moue.

Ayame avait toujours aimé plaisanter quand elle était jeune. Cela s'était adoucit avec le temps, cependant. Elle avait toujours considéré Naruto comme un petit frère espiègle et appréciait écouter le récit de ses différentes blagues. Cela la changeait de son quotidien souvent assez morne, entre son école et aider son père à la boutique. La jeune fille sourit.

« Alors, ça te tente ou pas d'apprendre à cuisiner ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Si c'est toi qui m'apprends ! » lui dit Naruto.

« Oho ! » S'exclama Teuchi en rigolant. « Si jeune et déjà prêt à flirter… Devrais-je être inquiet pour ma fille ? »

« Papa ! » Fit mine de s'offenser Ayame, les joues légèrement rosies d'embarras.

« Je plaisante. » Tempéra son père, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Bon alors on commence demain ? » demanda la fille Ichiraku en reportant son attention vers Naruto.

« Ok. » Accepta celui-ci en hochant la tête. « Vous allez voir, je serais le meilleur cuisinier que vous aurez jamais vu, dattebayo ! »

« Voilà un défi intéressant ! » s'exclama Teuchi, les yeux brillants. « J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu seras capable de faire. »

* * *

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Teuchi Ichiraku._

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Ayame Ichiraku._

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'apprendre un nouveau métier : [Cuisinier]._

Clignant des yeux, Naruto observa les trois fenêtres d'informations qui venaient d'apparaitre devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait possible de gagner des bonus juste en parlant avec des gens. Certes, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais cela montrait qu'il était apprécié par la famille Ichiraku.

_« Relationnel ! Métiers ! »_ Ordonna mentalement Naruto.

_**RELATIONNEL :**_

Konoha (village) : Haï (0,3%).

Iruka Umino (shinobi) : Neutre (1%).

Teuchi Ichiraku (civil) : Apprécié (0,1%).

Ayame Ichiraku (civil) : Grande Sœur (0,1%).

_**METIERS:**_

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +1% de saveur pour vos aliments.

Passif : +1% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 5 niveaux.

_« Alors même les métiers peuvent procurer ce genre de bonus… » _Songea Naruto, intéressé.

Si même les métiers pouvaient augmenter les caractéristiques, il allait devoir réviser sa déclaration de ne pas en apprendre. Cela pourrait s'avérer très utile. De plus, maintenant qu'il était conscient de ce fait, c'était logique. Par exemple, un bucheron aurait naturellement une plus grande force physique, de par son métier. Le même principe s'appliquait à tout le reste, semblait-il.

Oui, définitivement, Naruto allait apprécier augmenter le niveau de son métier, surtout si en plus cela allait lui faire passer du temps avec Ayame. Le relationnel qu'il gagnait avec elle améliorait également celui qu'il avait avec le village, bien que dans une moindre mesure. C'était du gagnant-gagnant. Et au moins, lorsqu'il serait autour d'elle, il pourrait cesser un peu de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa première ligne temporelle. Ce serait reposant.

Parlant de relationnel, l'Uzumaki observa la « relation » qu'il entretenait avec les quatre noms présents sur sa liste. Au début, Naruto avait cru que cela indiquait ce que lui pensait de cette personne ou village. Cependant, avec le recul et le gain d'intelligence tout récent, il se rendait compte que sa première impression n'était pas seulement fausse, mais également ridicule. Il s'agissait en fait de l'impression qu'eux avaient de lui.

Continuant sa route, Naruto s'inquiéta de l'heure qu'il était. Pris dans sa discussion avec Ayame et Teuchi, il n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Malheureusement, il ne disposait pas d'une montre, et il avait oublié de regarder lorsqu'il était à Ichiraku Ramens. Du coup, il avait peur de manquer sa quête avec Iruka et n'avait aucune idée du temps qui lui restait.

_« Et ce n'était pas comme si l'interface pouvait me donner l'heure… » _Soupira mentalement l'Uzumaki.

_Il est 13h34._

Naruto s'arrêta, clignant des yeux de surprise. Il fixait la fenêtre de dialogue d'un air hébété. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Puis, l'Uzumaki sentit une veine battre à sa tempe.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pouvais donner l'heure ? » _S'énerva Naruto.

_Vous n'avez pas demandez._

_« Okay… »_ Grogna mentalement l'Uzumaki, irrité, alors qu'une seconde veine se mit à battre à côté de la première. _« De quelles autres fonctionnalités disposes-tu ? »_

_Je possède une fonction carte. Celle-ci représente tous les lieux que vous avez visités et se met à jour automatiquement. Une fonction zoom/dézoom peut également être utilisée sur la carte, pour ajuster la taille de la carte._

_Une fonction traqueur est également disponible, en collaboration avec la fonction carte. Elle permet de placer un marqueur sur une ou plusieurs personnes présentes dans votre menu Relationnel. Il vous sera alors possible de les voir à tout moment sur la carte, indépendamment de la distance. Si une personne pourvue d'un traqueur se trouve dans une zone inconnue à la carte, vous ne pourrez obtenir d'emplacement précis._

_La dernière option dont je dispose est celle de banque de données. Chaque fois que la compétence [Observer] est utilisée sur une cible, ses informations sont stockées dans ma mémoire centrale et librement disponible pour vous d'utiliser. Pour avoir accès à l'une d'elles, il vous suffit de me demander le nom de l'objet, plante, personne…_

_« Pas mal… »_ Admit Naruto, impressionné bien qu'encore un peu énervé. _« C'est quoi une zone inconnue à la carte ? »_

_La carte possède trois niveaux de zone. Le premier est la zone connue, qui représente tous les endroits que vous avez visités. Le second est la zone d'ombre, qui représente les endroits que vous n'avez pas visités, mais dont vous connaissez les emplacements. Le troisième est la zone inconnue, qui représente tous les endroits que vous n'avez pas visités et dont vous ne connaissez pas les emplacements._

_« Je comprends pour la zone connue et la zone inconnue, mais j'ai un doute pour la zone d'ombre. Comment je peux connaitre les emplacements ? »_ Demanda Naruto.

_En vous procurant des cartes, il me sera possible de les intégrer à ma fonction carte et de transformer une partie de la zone inconnue en zone d'ombre._

Naruto, se remettant à marcher, accepta l'explication. Il admettait que cette fonction particulière de l'interface était utile. S'il pouvait utiliser le traqueur sur toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, il pourrait savoir à tout moment où ils se trouvaient. L'Uzumaki grimaça ensuite en songeant qu'en faisant ainsi, il ne respecterait pas leur vie privée.

Le blondinet décida qu'il n'utiliserait cette application que pour sur ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, ainsi que sur les personnes qu'il était censé protéger. Il pouvait déjà immaginé plus d'une centaine de situation où il pourrait utiliser une telle capacité utile, même si celle-ci était limitée à la liste de personnes de son menu Relationnel.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête : [Ne soyez pas en retard pour la reprise des cours… Encore une fois !]_

_Vous gagnez +100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Iruka Umino._

Surpris, Naruto regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans sa salle de classe. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il s'y était rendu sans y penser. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se laissait surprendre par son environnement. Ses sens étaient bien moins aiguisés à l'âge de 9 ans qu'à celui de 17 ans, dans sa première ligne temporelle. C'était naturel, mais perturbant. Une fois de plus, l'Uzumaki soupira. Les prochaines années allaient être longues…

* * *

Et… C'est fini !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je suppose que tout n'est pas encore totalement clair. C'est malheureusement normal, dans la mesure où les informations manquantes apparaitront dans les prochains chapitres. Parlant de chapitres, le prochain se déroulera dans une période de temps de plusieurs mois après le chapitre 2. Aucune raison de faire trainer les choses alors que Naruto n'est même pas encore devenu un shinobi.

Pour cette raison, la plupart des chapitres auront des sauts temporels, sauf si un événement important se déroule, m'obligeant ainsi à l'étendre sur plusieurs chapitres. Cela ne se produira qu'une seule fois.

Bien, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

A la prochaine !

EDIT: Fiche de personnage transférée vers la fic-soeur de Mugen Tsukuyomi.


	4. Chapter 4

Et bien, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Il aura fallu le temps, mais l'histoire commence enfin à avancer. Le début du canon n'est pas encore là, mais on s'en approche doucement.

Que dire de ce chapitre… Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. L'histoire suit doucement son cours, mais les changements sont encore mineurs. J'approfondis principalement certaines notions du Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Certains d'entre vous trouveront (très certainement), que Naruto évolue trop vite, le faisant devenir ridiculement fort au moment de devenir genin. Vous aurez à la fois raison et tort. Cependant, je ne l'expliquerais pas maintenant. Lisez le chapitre, ainsi que la « Fiche Personnage » de Naruto, et je vous expliquerais quelques petites choses en commentaires de bas de page.

...

Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, en tout cas pour le moment.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas…

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 : Histoires d'un vieil homme._**

Naruto ricana alors qu'il nettoyait la salle de classe. C'était sa punition pour avoir enduit le siège d'Iruka de colle extra-forte à prise rapide. Néanmoins, cela valait pleinement le coup. Voir son professeur se tortiller vainement pour tenter d'avoir l'air intimidant pendant qu'il le grondait, une chaise collée aux fesses, avait été tout simplement hilarant. Bizarrement, malgré la colère de l'homme, l'Uzumaki n'avait perdu aucun point de relationnel avec l'Umino. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais était curieux, n'ayant toujours pas compris toutes les subtilités régissant le Mugen Tsukuyomi, même après huit mois passé dedans.

Huit mois déjà… Tant de choses s'étaient passées, et pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir avancé dans sa tentative de sauver le monde. Tout était tellement paisible et calme que même lui avait parfois du mal à se dire que dans moins de dix ans, il ne resterait rien de tout cela. Juste la folie d'un homme qui pensait pouvoir devenir un dieu et qui, par ce fait, avait éveillé la désapprobation d'une véritable divinité. Et Naruto était là, à l'intérieur du Mugen Tsukuyomi, pour empêcher les événements de se répéter.

Sur ces huit mois, il y avait tant de choses à dire, et pourtant si peu. L'Uzumaki avait agi comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Ou plutôt serait-il plus juste de dire qu'il avait agi comme il se souvenait l'avoir fait quand il avait eu cet âge la première fois. Son enfance avait été, et était encore une fois, trop anormale pour être similaire à celui des autres enfants. Se voir forcer de jouer un rôle, pour ne pas attirer la suspicion sur lui, avait permis à Naruto de d'acquérir la compétence [Mensonge].

Pour bien jouer son rôle, donc, il avait fait ce qu'il savait être doué pour : des blagues. Même dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il disposait de 17 années de connaissances en la matière. Un avantage non-négligeable, et Naruto avait outrageusement exploité cela. Et il n'en avait absolument pas honte. Naturellement, à cause de cela, il lui arrivait parfois, souvent en fait, de perdre des points de relationnel avec le village. Néanmoins, cela ne l'inquiétait plus vraiment. Connaissant l'avenir, il savait qu'il deviendrait un héros de Konoha dans quelques années.

Un avantage imprévu de faire des blagues fut qu'il avait acquis la compétence [Furtivité]. Cela s'était avéré très utile en de nombreuses occasions. Trop pour qu'il puisse les compter. De plus, pour ces occasions, Naruto n'hésitait pas à s'équiper de son titre de farceur, qui lui procurait de très bons bonus pour ses blagues. Bien sûr, sitôt qu'il avait fini, il remettait celui d'étudiant, car à terme, c'était celui-ci qui était le plus bénéfique pour lui.

Pendant les cours, l'Uzumaki avait également fait quelques découvertes intéressantes. Par exemple, lorsqu'il avait appris le taijutsu académique, ou du moins était-ce ainsi que l'avait nommé le professeur, il était rapidement apparu qu'il était impossible de dissimuler la vérité l'interface. Logique, en même temps, puisqu'elle était partie intégrante du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Ainsi donc, lorsqu'il avait eu le document théorique détaillant les poses de combat, une fenêtre de dialogue orange était apparue pour lui demander s'il voulait apprendre le [Taijutsu académique falsifié].

Naturellement, il avait refusé. D'une part, parce qu'il voulait apprendre le véritable taijutsu académique, ce qu'il n'avait apparemment pas fait dans sa première ligne temporelle. D'autre part, en utilisant sa compétence [Observer] sur le document théorique, Naruto avait appris que l'apprentissage de la version falsifiée non seulement ne lui donnait aucun bonus, mais en fait lui fournissait pas mal de malus.

L'Uzumaki se souvint avoir grimacé à la découverte. Il avait toujours su qu'il était détesté par certains shinobis, en plus de la quasi-totalité des civils. Le cas Mizuki, dans sa première ligne temporelle, n'avait été qu'un cas parmi d'autres. Il faudrait d'ailleurs faire quelque chose à son sujet dans un avenir proche. Pour en revenir au taijutsu académique falsifié, Naruto était simplement heureux que ce n'était pas Iruka qui le lui avait donné.

L'Uzumaki avait d'ailleurs eu une fois de plus la preuve que l'Umino avait toujours été impartial à son sujet. En effet, lorsque le garçon avait « accidentellement » fait tomber le document théorique de sa poche devant le professeur, celui-ci l'avait ramassé pour le lui rendre. Cependant, en y jetant un coup d'œil, Iruka avait froncé les sourcils et demandé à Naruto d'attendre une minute.

Le chuunin était revenu deux minutes plus tard avec le véritable document théorique et avait expliqué à l'étudiant que celui qu'il avait eu était une version plus ancienne et non corrigée, qui avait dû se glisser dans la pile. L'Uzumaki avait hoché la tête, sans révéler qu'il soupçonnait le professeur de taijutsu de l'avoir fait exprès. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'était encore qu'_une_ coïncidence. Si cela venait à se répéter, cependant, ce serait différent. Ainsi donc, Naruto avait pu apprendre le jutsu [Taijutsu académique], ainsi qu'obtenir les compétences [Taijutsu] et [Tenacité].

Dans le même esprit, ses notes scolaires étaient aussi mauvaises que dans son souvenir. Ce n'était pas dû à un manque de travail, cependant. Les premières fois, il avait même eu d'assez bon résultats. Naruto savait qu'il devait remercier Iruka pour cela, puisqu'il supervisait la correction des copies. Cependant, par la suite, l'Uzumaki avait été accusé de tricherie à pratiquement tous les contrôles et recevait de ce fait un zéro d'office, indépendamment du contenu de sa copie. Pas de preuve, pas moyen de contester la décision du professeur.

A cause de cela, il avait échoué toutes les quêtes demandant la réussite d'un contrôle. Cela le frustrait car, même si les récompenses n'étaient pas grand-chose, il voulait les obtenir.

Naruto avait très peu été récompensé dans sa vie, et voulait que ses efforts le soient. Il n'avait jamais été aussi appliqué dans sa première ligne temporelle et voulait que cela se remarque. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, rien n'avait changé. Et cela l'irritait profondément. Du coup, chaque fois qu'il était injustement accusé et sanctionné, il blaguait le responsable sans pitié. Cela lui permettait de se calmer les nerfs.

Sa première année à l'académie s'était achevé sur cette note plutôt amère. Naruto prit cependant les vacances comme une occasion d'arrêter de penser à l'injustice chronique qui le suivait plus surement que son ombre. Durant les deux mois que cela dura, il passa une grande quantité de temps avec Ayame qui, fidèle à sa parole, avait commencé à lui enseigner l'art de cuisiner. Son métier avait ainsi rapidement augmenté de niveau. Il était encore loin de celui de Teuchi, ou même de la plupart des restaurateurs professionnels du village, mais il se situait désormais au-dessus du cuisinier occasionnel, comme l'attestait son lvl 34.

A la reprise de l'académie, Iruka avait introduit sa classe à un nouveau jutsu : le [Kawarimi]. Contrairement au [Henge], Naruto eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour l'apprendre, car il nécessitait un contrôle de chakra de 5%. Or, cela représentait pour lui près de 15 points de [SAGESSE] totale, et pas juste 5 comme avec le premier jutsu académique. Or, il disposait d'un malus de -50% de cette caractéristique à cause de son avantage Naïf. Autrement dit, il en avait bavé.

Pourtant, il y était parvenu, surtout grâce au fait qu'il avait monté tous les jutsus et compétences lui offrant 1 point de [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux durant les cinq mois précédents. Cela s'était avéré néanmoins long et frustrant car, avec cette méthode, il gagnait systématiquement 1 point de [CHAKRA] pour 2 points de [SAGESSE]. Mais il l'avait fait, et en était heureux, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait renouveler cet exploit pour le [Bunshin]. Il lui faudrait un contrôle de chakra d'environ 40% pour l'apprendre, soit plus de 100 points de [SAGESSE]. C'était irréalisable, même en savant sur quoi travailler pour aller plus vite.

En parallèle à l'académie, Naruto avait effectivement travaillé ses jutsus et compétences, comprenant parfaitement l'utilité qu'il pouvait avoir de les monter de niveau. D'autant plus qu'avec sa quantité de [CHAKRA], il pouvait se permettre de passer des heures rien qu'à cela. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un planning pour décider quoi entrainer en priorité.

Ainsi donc, pour son menu Jutsus, il avait monté son [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] au niveau 67. Cela avait été son principal objectif. Avec cette technique, non seulement il gagnait des points de [SAGESSE] tous les 5 lvls, mais il obtenait également un bonus passif de ladite caractéristique.

Son [Henge], de la même manière, avait atteint le lvl 64. Naruto avait été particulièrement étonné de découvrir à quel point facile la vie avait été dès lors qu'il ne portait plus son visage. Cela lui avait permis de se rendre dans des lieux qui ne l'auraient jamais autorisé à entrer autrement.

Son [Kai] était au niveau 46, pour sa part. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce jutsu particulier, mais à forcer d'annuler son Henge, jour après jour, il avait progressé tout doucement. S'il s'en était servi pour dissiper chacun de ses Henge, Naruto se doutait que les deux techniques auraient le même niveau à présent. Malheureusement, les transformations avaient tendance à disparaitre d'elles-mêmes lorsque l'Uzumaki cessait de les alimenter, faute d'attention.

Son plus récent jutsu, le [Kawarimi], était lvl 40. Ce n'était pas sa principale priorité, mais était une bonne échappatoire pour les situations d'urgence. Cela lui avait été utile à plus d'une occasion, raison pour laquelle il continuait de perfectionner sa maîtrise de cette technique, augmentant sa portée à chaque montée de niveau.

Le moins prioritaire de sa liste, à savoir le [Taijutsu académique], n'était encore qu'au lvl 24. La principale raison de ce niveau était dû au fait qu'il y avait des entrainements à l'académie. De temps en temps, il recevait également une quête lui permettant d'obtenir de l'expérience pour ce taijutsu particulier.

Pour son menu Compétence, il avait monté [Observer] au niveau 59. Bien que pas la priorité, Naruto avait convenu que pouvoir obtenir des informations d'un simple regard pourrait s'avérer utile. Et plus il pratiquait la technique, plus la quantité d'informations s'avérait importante. Déjà, il pouvait pratiquement retracer l'histoire de certains objets depuis leur création.

[Fouiller], pour sa part, était au lvl 78. Cela non plus n'avait pas été une priorité à court terme. Cependant, son utilisation ne coutant pratiquement rien, il avait décidé de lui donner sa chance. Il était étonnamment facile de faire monter cette compétence de niveau car, contrairement à [Observer], Naruto pouvait gagner de l'expérience indéfiniment en l'utilisant sur une même cible. Elle donnait également d'assez bons bonus, à la fois actifs et passifs, bien que cela ne lui fût pas vraiment utile pour le moment.

Sa compétence [Mensonge] battait tous les records avec un niveau de 83. Là aussi, gagner de l'expérience était facile. En fait, agir comme si tout était parfaitement normal, alors qu'il était en fait dans la réalité virtuelle du Mugen Tsukuyomi, générait automatiquement des points d'expérience pour cette compétence. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer.

[Furtivité] était au lvl 61. Il aurait pu faire mieux, mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal. De plus, Naruto bénéficiait d'un bonus d'expérience sur cette compétence grâce à sa combinaison orange. Son utilisation continue pour ses blagues s'était avéré une bonne idée. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? De plus, les bonus passifs le rendaient naturellement plus discret.

Sa compétence [Mudras] n'était pas en reste. A force d'utiliser le [Henge] et le [Kai], ainsi que de s'entrainer occasionnellement pour s'occuper les mains, Naruto l'avait monté au niveau 68. Le garçon était à peu près certain qu'il n'était pas le plus rapide à leur utilisation, mais il était sans doute l'un de ceux qui les maitrisaient le mieux. A vitesse égale, l'Uzumaki était certain d'être le plus rapide à les composer.

[Tenacité] n'était pas mal non plus, avec son niveau 38. Cette compétence était... Particulière. Passive, elle ne nécessitait ni PC, ni PE. En revanche, les points d'expérience était converti à partir des PV de Naruto. Sans blague! 1 PV permettait de gagner un point d'expérience. Logique, en quelque sorte, puisque cette compétence avait pour objectif de réduire les dégâts qui étaient infligés à l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs trouvé une méthode radicale pour augmenter rapidement. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avec tous ses PV, PC et PE. Ainsi donc, la veille, avant d'aller se coucher, Naruto s'arrangeait pour perdre le maximum de sa vie, sachant qu'il récupérerait tout après avoir dormi.

Son [Taijutsu], en revanche, n'était qu'au lvl 6, et c'était à peine mieux pour son [Ninjutsu], qui était niveau 11. La raison était que l'expérience requise était la même que celle nécessaire pour les jutsus de cette catégorie, mais en beaucoup plus grande quantité. Naruto ne se souciait pas trop de ces deux compétences, sachant qu'elles monteraient de niveaux toutes seules, à mesure qu'il utiliserait des jutsus.

Autant le dire, tout cela avait apporté un certain nombre de bonus à ses caractéristiques. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tentait pas de les faire progresser naturellement. Il passait plusieurs heures par semaine à améliorer ses performances physiques et mentales. Par exemple, Naruto passait parfois des heures entières à la bibliothèque, sous henge, pour lire des livres et augmenter son [INTELLIGENCE]. Ce fut lors d'une de ces séances que l'Uzumaki découvrit par hasard le système de calcul pour l'attribution des points de caractéristiques.

Naruto avait rapidement compris que pour augmenter une caractéristique, il fallait faire des exercices traitant de son domaine d'influence et qu'au bout d'un moment celle-ci gagnerait 1 point. Cependant, ce temps était quantifiable. L'Uzumaki avait découvert que, pour augmenter de 1 point la valeur naturelle de la caractéristique, il fallait travailler autant d'heures qu'il possédait de points naturels de cette caractéristique, ce qui remettait la barre à zéro. Par exemple, pour 20 points d'[INTELLIGENCE] naturelle, Naruto avait dû lire pendant 20 heures pour gagner 1 points. Après quoi, il avait dû lire pendant 21 heures, puis 22…

Cependant, pour les caractéristiques physiques, ce calcul était plus relatif. En effet, la durée dépendait du nombre de points naturels déjà acquis, mais également d'un autre facteur : l'effort. Par exemple, avec 5 points de [FORCE] naturelle, il fallait lever 5kg de poids pendant 5 heures pour gagner 1 point de [FORCE]. Et ça, c'était dans la théorie. En pratique, c'était encore plus complexe, dans le sens ou Naruto disposait de l'Avantage Enfant, qui modifiait les facteurs de durée déjà présents.

De plus, effectuer un effort physique coutait un certain nombre de PE. Lorsque ceux-ci étaient épuisés, un civil ordinaire serait obligé de s'interrompre. Cependant, dans le cas des shinobis, il était possible de convertir des PC en PE, dans un ratio 5/1, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de tout son chakra. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour Naruto, au vu de la quantité dont il disposait.

Le bon point de cette méthode, l'Uzumaki avait vérifié, c'était que l'ajout manuel de points de caractéristiques ne remettait pas à zéro le travail déjà effectué. Par exemple, pour 23 points d'[INTELLIGENCE], il faut lire 23 heures pour gagner 1 point. Cependant, si, après 12 heures de lectures, on rajoute 1 point d'[INTELLIGENCE] directement depuis le menu Caractéristiques, il ne faudra pas lire pendant 24 heures pour gagner un nouveau point. Seulement les onze heures manquante, à laquelle s'ajoute l'heure supplémentaire due au gain d'[INTELLIGENCE].

Un autre détail que Naruto avait noté, et qui l'avait plutôt frustré, était que certaines caractéristiques se stimulaient les unes aux autres. Jusqu'à présent, il avait noté trois cas possible, et était à peu près sûr qu'ils étaient les seuls combinaisons possibles, malgré le silence de l'interface à ce sujet.

La première combinaison était celle de la [FORCE] et de la [VOLONTE]. Pour 5 points naturels de ces deux caractéristiques, le système du jeu générait 1 point de [CHAKRA] naturel pour Naruto. La seconde combinaison était exactement la même, mais avec la [RESISTANCE] et la [MENTALITE].

La troisième combinaison plaisait davantage à l'Uzumaki, car il s'agissait de l'[AGILITE] et de l'[INTELLIGENCE]. Pour 5 points naturels de ces deux caractéristiques, le système du jeu générait 1 point de [SAGESSE] naturel pour Naruto.

D'un point de vue technique, c'était logique. Le chakra était la combinaison des énergies physiques et spirituelles, ou chakra yang et chakra yin. Il était donc logique que la caractéristique augmentant la force physique et celle augmentant la force mentale puisse générer du chakra. De même pour la caractéristique augmentant la résistance physique et celle augmentant la résistance mentale.

Toutefois, et Naruto avait vérifié cela, la combinaison de 5 points de [FORCE] naturels avec 5 points de [MENTALITE] ne générait aucun point de [CHAKRA]. Idem pour la [VOLONTE] avec la [RESISTANCE]. Pour que cela fonctionne, il fallait combiner la force avec la force, et la résistance avec la résistance. De plus, les 5 points que l'Uzumaki avaient reçu pour chaque caractéristique n'était pas inclus dans ces calculs.

De même, l'[AGILITE] augmentait le contrôle du corps, tandis que l'[INTELIGENCE] améliorait celui de l'esprit. Il était donc logique que la combinaison des deux engendre de la [SAGESSE], qui gérait le contrôle du chakra. Cela avait cependant énervé Naruto qu'il y ait deux combinaisons possibles pour augmenter son [CHAKRA] et une seule pour augmenter sa [SAGESSE], même s'il pouvait faire avec.

Bien sûr, pour l'Uzumaki c'était trop complexe pour tout conserver en mémoire constamment. Du coup, il avait décidé de tout noter dans un carnet, qu'il stockait dans son menu répertoire. Ça et toutes les données qu'il jugeait importante. Son objectif dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi était après tout un travail sur la durée...

Un autre point important pour Naruto avait été son anniversaire, un mois plus tôt. Tout comme il s'en souvenait, le 10 octobre avait été une journée particulièrement difficile pour lui. Les villageois se montraient beaucoup plus cruels dans leur comportement vis-à-vis de l'Uzumaki. Il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère tendue dans tout le village, même lorsqu'il était sous henge.

La seule chose qui avait intéressé Naruto à propos de son anniversaire avait été le gain de caractéristiques. Son [CHAKRA] avait augmenté de 4, et sa [CONSTITUTION] de 3. Mais le plus important, à son avis, restait encore les 5 points à répartir comme bon lui semblait. Automatiquement, il avait tout mis en [SAGESSE], pour contrebalancer le gain de [CHAKRA] et continuer à améliorer son contrôle.

Une fois avoir terminé de ranger la classe, Naruto s'affala sur un siège à proximité, soupirant de soulagement. C'était certes une punition méritée, mais ce n'était pas plaisant pour autant. Distraitement, il regarda le curseur au-dessus de sa tête.

**« Etudiant »**

**Niv: 4**

**Naruto ** **Uzumaki**

C'était quelque chose que Naruto avait remarqué. Lorsqu'il équipait un titre, celui-ci s'incluait dans son curseur, au-dessus de son niveau. Le garçon avait d'abord été perplexe sur la question, avant de supposer que c'était logique. Après tout, un titre était quelque chose qui le définissait et par lequel il pouvait être reconnu. Certains d'entre eux étaient communs à plusieurs personnes, comme pour Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru étant sannins. D'autres étaient propres à une personne, comme Jiraya étant un super-pervers.

Concernant son niveau, Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il était difficile de dire si son niveau était bon ou pas. D'une part, la majorité des élèves de sa classe étaient aux alentours du lvl 7. D'autre part, l'Uzumaki avait deux ans de moins qu'eux et son niveau était à peu près le même qu'eux huit mois plus tôt.

Cependant, à force d'utiliser sa compétence [Observer] sur tous les habitants du village, Naruto avait plus ou moins été en mesure de cerner à quoi correspondait le niveau d'une personne par rapport au grade d'un shinobi. Un étudiant à l'académie avait la plupart du temps un niveau compris entre 1 et 10. Un genin se situait généralement entre le niveau 11 et le niveau 20. Le niveau d'un chuunin était compris entre le lvl 21 et le lvl 40. Un tokubetsu juunin allait du niveau 41 au niveau 50. Le rang juunin commençait généralement à partir du niveau 51.

Pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait pas déterminer le niveau d'une personne si celle-ci dépassait le lvl 54, même s'il était en mesure d'obtenir une quantité limité d'informations à son sujet. La théorie de Naruto était que sa compétence [Observer] ne pouvait pas scanner quelque chose étant de plus de 50 niveaux supérieurs à l'Uzumaki. Cette supposition semblait se confirmer par le fait que lorsqu'il était lvl 3, sa portée maximum était le niveau 53.

Grognant, Naruto se leva et s'étira. A présent que sa punition était terminée, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour passer le temps. Ayame n'était pas non plus disponible pour un cours de cuisine. De même, il n'avait pas de quête à compléter pour le moment et avait envie de faire une pause dans sa formation.

Parlant de quête, Naruto avait découvert qu'il en existait plusieurs types : les spontanées et les ponctuelles. Les spontanées étaient des quêtes qui se proposaient à Naruto sans raison apparente. Les ponctuelles, à l'inverse, ne pouvaient être obtenues qu'en parlant à certaines personnes. Les reconnaitre était facile, dans la mesure où un point d'interrogation flottait au-dessus de leur tête, invisible à tout le monde en dehors de lui, naturellement.

Une rapide discussion avec l'interface lui avait appris qu'il existait plusieurs couleurs à ces points d'interrogation : bronze, argent, or, et les couleurs « spéciales ». Chacune avait une particularité et nécessitait certains prérequis pour que ladite quête soit proposable et acceptable par Naruto.

Les quêtes de bronze étaient celles dites « de base ». Leur principal intérêt était d'aider l'Uzumaki à s'intégrer au Mugen Tsukuyomi et à en comprendre son fonctionnement. Leur réussite ou leur échec n'avait que peu d'influence sur la réécriture de la réalité à la fois à court et à long terme. Leur rang était généralement de E ou D.

Les quêtes d'argent étaient celles dites « d'équipe ». La plupart des missions shinobis étaient regroupées dans cette catégorie. Pour se voir proposer, ou pour pouvoir accepter, ce type de quête, Naruto devait être accompagné d'un nombre défini de personnes. Leur réussite ou leur échec avait une influence moyenne sur la réécriture de la réalité à court terme, et faible sur le long terme. Leur rang était généralement de D, C, B ou A.

Les quêtes d'or étaient celles dites « d'histoire ». Comme leur nom l'indiquait, elles étaient les plus importantes dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. En fonction de la direction que prenait la réalité, ces quêtes apparaitraient pour indiquer à Naruto qu'un changement majeur était possible par rapport à sa propre histoire par l'accomplissement de cette quête. Leur rang était de A ou S.

Les quêtes à couleur « spéciale » pouvaient être considérées comme un bonus du Shinju. De ce fait, il était impossible de déterminer avec précision quelles conséquences leur réalisation aurait sur la réécriture de la réalité. Il s'agissait d'un élément aléatoire, suivant la théorie du chaos, permettant ainsi au temps à l'intérieur du Mugen Tsukuyomi de s'écouler sans anicroche, car demeurant imprévisible.

Naruto n'était pas certain de ce qu'était une couleur « spéciale ». Cependant, au vu des trois couleurs principales, il pouvait s'agir d'une couleur primaire, ou de l'arc-en-ciel. Il y avait tellement de possibilités que c'en était ridicule. Pourtant, l'Uzumaki aimait les défis, et était curieux de découvrir l'une de ces quêtes. Malheureusement, il n'en avait encore trouvé aucune à ce jour.

Soupirant, Naruto laissa ses pas le guider. Il avait fait à peu près tout ce qu'il était possible de faire à Konoha. La carte intégrée à l'interface avait cartographiée pratiquement l'ensemble du village avec une précision inégalable. L'Uzumaki avait honteusement utilisé sa compétence [Furtivité] pour pénétrer dans la plupart des infrastructures, même celles sécurisées. Seuls le QG de l'Anbu et certaines pièces du bâtiment du Hokage avaient été hors de sa portée.

Pris d'une idée subite, Naruto s'arrêta. Pendant quelques secondes, il pesa le pour et le contre, se demandant si cela valait le coup. L'Uzumaki arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas, personnellement, d'arguments allant à l'encontre de ce qu'il venait de penser. Après tout, il n'allait pas faire de blague ou quoi que ce soit d'incriminant. En fait, pour toute fin utile, cela allait probablement s'avérer instructif. Ayant enfin pris sa décision, Naruto reprit sa route, un objectif en tête.

* * *

« Entrez ! » Ordonna Hiruzen Sarutobi en levant les yeux de sa paperasse lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau.

« Hey, jiji ! » S'exclama Naruto en entrant.

« Naruto ! » Déclara le sandaime en souriant. « Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien ! » Répliqua l'Uzumaki en s'installant sur une chaise. « Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais entre l'académie et le reste, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de te rendre visite. J'espère que tu as bien réchauffé ce siège, car il sera bientôt à moi, dattebayo ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répondit Hiruzen en riant.

Comme Naruto se contenta ensuite de rester là à l'observer, sans rien dire, le vieil hokage recommença à faire sa paperasse. Si le garçon avait quelque chose à dire, il le dirait en temps voulu. Hiruzen savait qu'essayait de le forcer à parler ne ferait rien de plus que le renfermer sur lui-même. Il était trop têtu et obstiné pour son propre bien.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux restèrent à faire leurs activités, Hiruzen à remplir sa paperasse, Naruto à l'observer. Les yeux de l'Uzumaki erraient parfois sur les étagères, ou dans le reste de la pièce. A plusieurs reprises, cependant, son regard se posa juste au-dessus de la tête du sandaime, et son visage montrait parfois une vague perplexité. La cause en était le curseur, que Naruto était la seule personne à voir.

**« ? »**

**Lvl :?**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi**

Naruto n'était pas vraiment surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Son titre, bien qu'inconnu était assez évident. Tout comme l'Uzumaki était « Etudiant », Hiruzen était « Hokage ». C'était facile à comprendre, même si son niveau ne permettait pas à sa compétence [Observer] de lire cette information.

Le même principe pouvait être appliqué pour déterminer le niveau du Sarutobi. En connaissant les valeurs approximatives des rangs shinobis, Naruto pouvait déjà émettre deux hypothèses à ce sujet. Les deux étaient à peu près aussi vraisemblables l'une que l'autre.

La première hypothèse était la suivante. En sachant que le rang genin regroupait 10 niveaux, le rang chuunin en regroupait 20 et le rang Tokubetsu juunin en regroupait 10, l'Uzumaki pouvait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une suite 10-20 qui se répétait en boucle. Ainsi, si le rang juunin commençait approximativement au niveau 51, il s'achevait aux alentours du lvl 70. Hiruzen aurait donc au minimum le niveau 71.

La seconde hypothèse était plus compliquée. En supposant que Tokubetsu juunin n'était pas un véritable rang et en sachant que le rang genin regroupait 10 niveaux tandis que le rang chuunin en regroupait 20. On pouvait supposer que dans cette logique, le rang juunin en regroupait 30, selon une suite proportionnelle augmentant de 10 en 10. Ainsi, si le rang juunin commençait approximativement au niveau 51, il s'achevait aux alentours du lvl 80. Hiruzen aurait donc un niveau minimum de 81.

Dans tous les cas, ce niveau était de loin supérieur à celui de Naruto. Il faudrait longtemps, malgré ses affirmations, pour l'égaler. L'Uzumaki savait que lors de la quatrième guerre shinobi, dans sa première ligne temporelle, il était devenu plus fort que les quatre Hokage, probablement aux alentours du niveau 90, si l'on se référait au référencement du Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Néanmoins, malgré le niveau élevé du sandaime, Naruto savait que cela ne faisait pas tout. Des bonus et des malus pouvaient fortement influencer les capacités d'une personne. Et Hiruzen était vieux, tout comme l'Uzumaki était un enfant. Et si l'un était classé dans les Avantages, l'autre l'était forcément. Soupirant, le garçon reporta son attention vers le vieil homme.

« Jiji ? » Demanda Naruto, hésitant.

« Oui, Naruto ? » Interrogea Hiruzen, en cessant une fois de plus de remplir sa paperasse.

« C'était comment, quand tu étais shinobi ? » Voulut savoir l'Uzumaki.

C'était quelque chose qui avait beaucoup interpellé Naruto. Depuis tout le temps qu'il avait connu Hiruzen, même lors de sa première ligne temporelle, il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur sa carrière. Il avait pourtant connu trois guerres shinobis, les quatre si l'on comptait la dernière à laquelle il avait participé même après sa mort. Naruto avait bon espoir de pouvoir trouver de l'inspiration en entendant le récit de l'un des leaders de ces guerres.

« Je suis toujours un shinobi, Naruto. » Répliqua Hiruzen en s'adossant à son siège. « Je suis Hokage, je te rappelle. »

« Quand a été la dernière fois que tu t'es entraîné ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieux.

Hiruzen ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, avant de la refermer, à court de mots. Naruto venait de marquer un point. Cela faisait des années que le Sarutobi ne s'était pas rendu sur un terrain d'entrainement pour rafraîchir ses capacités. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin bien sûr, mais cette constatation était un coup à son égo. En tant que Hokage, il représentait ses shinobis et ne pouvait se permettre d'être inactif. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de remédier à cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de laisser la paperasse s'entasser. Comment faire…

« Je dois admettre que cela fait un long moment… » Révéla Hiruzen en allumant sa pipe et en la plaçant de sa bouche, avant d'en tirer une bouffée. « Cependant, pour un shinobi, le manque de pratique n'est pas un handicap. Connais-tu l'influence du chakra sur notre corps, Naruto ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Admit l'Uzumaki. « Cela ne fait pas partie du programme de l'académie. »

« Ni même du programme shinobi régulier. » Expliqua le Sarutobi. « Seuls ceux qui suivent la voie de médic-nin sont au courant de cela. Moi-même n'en ai connaissance que parce que l'une de mes anciennes élèves avait suivi cette formation et en parlait de temps en temps, surtout lorsqu'elle soignait ses coéquipiers. Tu connais peut-être son nom : Tsunade. »

Naruto hocha la tête. Tsunade, la future godaime Hokage et l'une des trois sannins de Konoha, était la plus grande médic-nin connue à ce jour. L'Uzumaki la considérait un peu comme sa grand-mère, raison pour laquelle il l'appelait affectueusement Oba-chan. Il l'avait personnellement vu à l'œuvre et savait que ses connaissances sur le corps humain étaient sans égales.

« Tsunade, donc, en étudiant l'anatomie, a découvert que le corps d'un shinobi fonctionnait différemment de celui d'un humain moyen. » Expliqua Hiruzen. « Le réseau de chakra, qui parcours le corps de tout être vivant, est relativement inactif chez la plupart d'entre eux. Les shinobis, cependant, utilisent du chakra, ce qui rend leur réseau de chakra très actif. Et plus leurs réserves de chakra grandissent, plus ce réseau se densifie. Tu me suis toujours ? »

« Je crois… » Déclara Naruto, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

« Bien. » Apprécia Hiruzen en hochant la tête. « Une chose peu connue au sujet du réseau de chakra, c'est qu'il est connecté à tous les muscles du corps, de la même manière que le système nerveux ou le système sanguin. Même les shinobis possédant un dojutsu comme le sharingan ou le byakugan ne sont pas en mesure de voir exactement à quoi il ressemble. Oh, ils voient le chakra circulant dans le réseau, mais pas le réseau lui-même. Ils n'ont donc jamais pu découvrir ce qu'a découvert Tsunade. »

« Qu'a-t-elle découvert ? » S'intéressa Naruto.

« Elle a découvert que, à mesure que, lorsque le réseau de chakra se densifiait, les veines de chakra qui le connectait aux muscles s'épaississaient. » Continua d'expliquer Hiruzen. « Ainsi, plus le corps produisait de chakra, plus le réseau se densifiait. Plus il se densifiait, plus ses veines de chakra s'épaississaient. Et plus elles s'épaississaient, plus les muscles étaient naturellement alimentés par une grande quantité de chakra. »

« Et un muscle alimenté par du chakra est plus durable ! » Réalisa Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

« Exactement. » Approuva le Sarutobi. « Le réseau de chakra, en continuant de diffuser continuellement une petite quantité de chakra dans les muscles, les empêche de s'affaiblir ou de s'atrophier. Il les maintiens en état, sans jamais les laisser perdre de leur vigueur. »

« Donc, même si tu ne fais pas d'exercice, le fait d'avoir un réseau de chakra bien développé empêche le corps de se dégrader et reste à son plus fort, sauf en cas de blessure grave. » Comprit Naruto.

« Exactement ! » Répéta Hiruzen, heureux de voir Naruto écouter un cours théorique.

L'esprit de Naruto, cependant était déjà ailleurs. Cette révélation lui permettait de comprendre tant de choses. Les capacités de régénération du clan Uzumaki, ainsi que celle des jinchurikis, venaient de là ! Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi les PC pouvaient être convertis en PE afin de maintenir un effort physique au-delà de ses limites. Tout était si logique, à présent.

_Félicitations ! Votre [INTELLIGENCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

Naruto cligna des yeux de surprise, mais conserva un visage impassible, habitué à voir des fenêtres d'informations apparaitre à des moments inopportuns. Gagner 1 point d'[INTELLIGENCE] n'était pas tout à fait inattendu. Il était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois qu'une réflexion poussée lui permettait d'en gagner spontanément. C'était un phénomène rare, mais pas impossible.

Non, la raison de sa stupeur était le point d'[ENDURANCE] qu'il venait de gagner. Il savait que les cours théoriques pouvaient augmenter certaines caractéristiques, mais Naruto avait cru que cela ne s'appliquait qu'à celles liées à l'esprit. Visiblement, cela pouvait également s'appliquer à celles liées au corps. C'était une bonne nouvelle, qu'il explorerait plus tard, quand il aurait plus de temps.

« Très bien… » Concéda finalement Naruto, en faisant la moue. « Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. C'était comment, la vie de shinobi, lorsque tu étais plus jeune ? »

« Honnêtement ? Pratiquement pareil qu'aujourd'hui. » Répondit Hiruzen d'une voix amusée. « Le monde shinobi n'est pas si enclin à changer avec le temps. »

« Dans ce cas, raconte-moi la vie d'un shinobi pendant la guerre. » Plaida Naruto. « On nous parle sans cesse des événements à l'académie, mais jamais des conditions de vie d'un shinobi durant ces périodes, ou de la façon dont ils pensent. »

« Hmm… » Fit Hiruzen, songeur, tout en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe. « Ce n'est généralement pas le genre d'histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants. Le but de l'académie est de former les étudiants à devenir shinobi, par de leur faire peur au point d'y renoncer. »

« C'était si terrible ? » Interrogea Naruto, le visage figée dans une expression curieuse.

L'Uzumaki était heureux d'avoir une compétence [Mensonge] au niveau 83, autrement, Hiruzen aurait pu déceler quelque chose. En fait, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Lui-même avait participé à la quatrième guerre shinobi après tout, et même si elle avait été très différente des précédentes, l'horreur avait été la même.

« Pire. » Répondit le Sarutobi, en fermant les yeux. « Une guerre n'est jamais plaisante, et commence souvent pour des raisons futiles. Et une fois qu'elle a commencé, il n'est plus question de faire marche arrière. Être pris dans une guerre, c'est vaincre ou être vaincu. Sache cependant une chose, Naruto : il n'y a jamais de vainqueurs dans une guerre, seulement des survivants. »

« Etre shinobi ne devait pas être facile durant ces périodes… » Marmonna Naruto.

« Être Hokage non plus. » Répliqua doucement Hiruzen. « En fait, c'était peut-être pire que d'être juste shinobi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, honnêtement curieux.

« A cause des décisions que je devais prendre, Naruto. » Informa le Sarutobi, le regard sombre. « En tant de guerre, le Hokage a le devoir de mener ses hommes au combat, parfois même au risque de les conduire à leur mort. Et sais-tu ce qu'est le pire, Naruto ?

« Non, c'est quoi ? » Interrogea le blondinet, concerné.

« En tant de guerre, il existe des décisions impossibles à prendre. » Expliqua Hiruzen. « Si tu devais choisir entre sauver cinquante shinobis et sauver le village, que ferais-tu ? »

« Je… » Commença Naruto, mais fronça les sourcils en ne parvenant pas à donner de réponse. « Je… Il n'est pas possible de faire les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non Naruto. » Admit Hiruzen en secouant la tête « Si tu sauves ces cinquante shinobis, tu condamnes le village. Si tu sauves le village, tu condamnes ces shinobis. Si cela peut t'aider, essaye de te demander quel choix sauverait le plus de monde. »

« Je sais déjà quel choix sauverait le plus de monde, mais cela ne le rend pas plus simple à choisir. » Déclara Naruto en passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. « Mon esprit me dit de sauver le village, mais mon cœur me dit que je ne peux pas juste abandonner ces shinobis. »

« Et pourtant, quand tu es Hokage, il arrive parfois que tu doives faire un choix de ce genre. » Expliqua sombrement Hiruzen. « C'est injuste et cruel, mais c'est ainsi. Etre un shinobi signifie être prêt à se sacrifier pour son village, chacun d'entre eux le sait. »

« Dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas au rôle du Hokage de se débrouiller pour que ce genre de situation ne se produise pas ? » Demanda Naruto.

« C'est vrai. » Admit Hiruzen en hochant la tête. « Malheureusement, il arrive souvent que ces situations s'accumulent. »

« Dans ce cas, quand je serais Hokage, je ferais en sorte que jamais je n'ai à faire de tels choix impossible'ttebayo ! » S'exclama l'Uzumaki.

Le sandaime regarda fixement Naruto pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rigoler doucement. Seul lui était capable de faire une telle déclaration, le regard brulant de détermination. Hiruzen n'avait aucun doute que l'Uzumaki serait capable d'y parvenir. Il n'était pas la personne la plus imprévisible qu'il ait jamais connu pour rien.

« Si c'est toi, Naruto, je suis sûr que tu y parviendras… » Avoua le Sarutobi en continuant de rire.

L'Uzumaki se contenta de bomber légèrement le torse de fierté, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il était heureux que son Jiji reconnaisse son potentiel, car il était l'un des rares à le faire, en incluant Ayame et Teuchi.

« Bon alors… » Commença timidement Naruto. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter comment tu es devenu Hokage ? Je sais que ça s'est passé durant la première guerre shinobi, mais j'aimerai connaître les détails… »

« Hmm… » Fredonna Hiruzen, avant de commencer son récit : « Effectivement, ce fut aux derniers jours de la première guerre shinobi que mon prédécesseur, Tobirama Senju, me nomma sandaime hokage… »

* * *

_Félicitations ! Votre [INTELLIGENCE] a augmenté de 1 point. _

_Félicitations ! Vous avez reçu le titre : Je veux devenir Hokage._

_Vous avez perdu l'Avantage [Naïf]._

_Vous avez acquis l'Avantage [Inexpérimenté]._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez reçu le [Guide stratégique du débutant]._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez reçu le [Guide du shinobi]._

Naruto observait les fenêtres d'informations qui s'étaient ouvertes à la fin de sa discussion avec Hiruzen. Le point d'[Intelligence] n'était pas inattendu, en ayant déjà reçu une récompense similaire plus tôt durant cette même conversation. Le titre était une surprise, mais l'Uzumaki supposait qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre.

« Titres ! » Ordonna Naruto.

**_TITRES_** **_(1/3):_**

Je veux devenir Hokage : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus: \+ 10% [furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant (équipé): Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

C'était… Ridicule. Ce titre conférait des bonus tout simplement immenses ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'agissait de pourcentage. Ainsi, plus Naruto deviendrait puissant, plus ce titre s'avérerait intéressant. Déjà, il était plus utile que celui d'étudiant. Aussi, sans arrière-pensée, l'Uzumaki s'en équipa.

L'Avantage [Naïf] et l'Avantage [Inexpérimenté], pour leur part, étaient globalement les mêmes, à ceci près qu'au lieu d'un malus de -50% en [SAGESSE], ce dernier lui donnait un malus de -30%. Naruto aurait préféré ne pas recevoir de malus du tout, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait d'une amélioration certaine et qu'il devrait s'en réjouir.

Cependant, pour le moment, sa perplexité était principalement due aux deux livres que Hiruzen lui avait offerts à la fin de leur conversation. Avec sa capacité [Observer], le garçon avait lu dans leur description qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de Caractéristiques. Autrement dit, en s'en servant, le livre disparaitrait mais Naruto gagnerait un point d'une caractéristique spécifique. Ici, les deux lui donneraient 1 point d'[INTELLIGENCE].

Déjà, l'esprit de l'Uzumaki courrait à vive allure. Si ces livres existaient pour l'[INTELLIGENCE], ils devaient y en avoir également pour les autre caractéristiques. Le blondinet n'avait aucun doute qu'il parviendrait à poser la main dessus tôt ou tard. Comme toujours, sa principale priorité était la [SAGESSE], mais il n'allait pas non plus cracher sur les autres, car tout était utile. Seule sa [CHANCE] ne lui était d'aucun d'intérêt, car cette caractéristique demeurait une inconnue.

Fermant toutes les fenêtres d'informations, Naruto regarda les deux livres qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et se demanda comment il était censé s'en servir pour obtenir ses points de caractéristique. Comme pour répondre à ses questions, une fenêtre de dialogue apparut à ce moment-là :

_Voulez-vous utiliser le [Guide stratégique du débutant] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Voulez-vous utiliser le [Guide du shinobi] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

Naruto appuya à deux reprises sur [Oui], et sentit aussitôt une légère migraine le frapper, avant de se dissiper deux secondes plus tard. Comme prévu, il ne se sentait pas plus intelligent, mais l'Uzumaki savait que son cerveau traitait les données plus rapidement qu'auparavant, même si seulement d'un peu. Souriant, le garçon continua son chemin vers son appartement. L'avenir s'avérait prometteur…

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine…

...

...

Bon, d'accord, je vais vous expliquer ce que je vous avais promis en haut de page. Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, certaines caractéristiques augmentent plutôt rapidement. Il y a une raison pour laquelle elles augmentent de façon aussi rapide et significative.

La première, et la plus évidente, est tout simplement que Naruto dispose de beaucoup de temps pour s'entrainer. N'ayant ni ami ni famille, du moins à ce stade, et animé par son désir de libérer le monde du Mugen Tsukuyomi, il consacre pratiquement jusqu'à la dernière seconde à s'entraîner. Cela, et il dispose de plusieurs années à sa disposition avant de devenir officiellement un shinobi. Puisqu'il s'entraine plus que le plus assidu des étudiants, et que bon nombre de shinobis, et qu'il est aidé par le système de jeu, il est inévitable que ses caractéristiques augmentent rapidement, les rendant largement supérieures à ce que son niveau suggère.

La seconde est l'ensemble compétences/jutsus qui offrent des bonus de caractéristiques définis tous les quelques niveaux. En soi, le principe existe déjà hors du Mugen Tsukuyomi, mais n'est pas aussi évident. Par exemple, il est naturel que pratiquer continuellement un jutsu augmente les réserves de chakra et le contrôle sur ledit chakra, il faut cependant, beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de pratique (référence aux niveaux, que seul Naruto est en mesure de quantifier).

Un autre détail important à savoir sur les niveaux d'un jutsu est que, généralement, un juunin moyen atteint un niveau compris en 40 et 60 au cours de leur carrière, le max étant 100 (j'y reviendrai dans les prochains chapitres). La persévérance et l'obstination fait que Naruto est capable d'atteindre voire dépasser ce niveau avant même d'être un genin. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup de techniques à améliorer signifie aussi qu'il à plus de temps à se consacrer auxdites techniques.

La combinaison de ces deux raisons fait que certaines caractéristiques de Naruto sont plus élevé que la moyenne, et ce de beaucoup. Bien que je n'ai pas encore donné de point de comparaison avec un autre personnage, on peut se faire une assez bonne idée à partir de la caractéristique [CHAKRA] qui est censé être plus ou moins de niveau Kage (valeur relative) au début du canon (première ligne temporelle). Dans cette seconde ligne temporelle, Naruto a déjà atteint voire très légèrement dépassé cette quantité.

Bien, ce sera tout pour cette petite leçon sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

A présent, je vais vous parler brièvement du futur cross-over SAO et Fate Stay Night.

Je pense enfin avoir une bonne maîtrise des termes et valeurs des deux univers, assez pour commencer à prévoir l'écriture du début d'un prologue. Les idées directrices de ce prologue et d'une bonne partie de l'histoire sont déjà définies et prête à être exploitées. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, avec ma tendance à tout compliquer, l'histoire ne va pas être simple à mettre en place, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je vous laisserai la surprise du contexte dans laquelle se déroulera l'histoire (même ma petite amie ne le sait pas, et c'est pour elle que je l'écris…), mais je peux vous dire une chose : Je ferais Shirou plus fort qu'il ne l'était dans l'histoire originale, peut-être pas au niveau d'un esprit héroïque, mais assez pour être capable de leur tenir tête durant une période donnée. Je pense, ou plutôt je suis assez sûr, que ce sera un harem. Je ne dirais cependant pas qui en fera partie, car ce serait spoiler une partie de l'intrigue et/ou de l'histoire.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

A la prochaine…

EDIT: Fiche de personnage transférée dans la fic-soeur de Mugen Tsukuyomi.


	5. Chapter 5

Désole, je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais me revoilà et, comme le dit le proverbe: "Mieux vaut tard que jamais".

J'ai une bonne raison à mon retard cela dit (enfin presque). A l'origine, je devais publier un chapitre de Ryuuketsu, mais le temps m'a manqué pour le terminé à temps (examens et tout ça...). J'ai continué à écrire le chapite jusqu'à tard hier soir, avant de finalement me résigner au fait qu'il ne serait pas terminé à temps.

Du coup, j'ai hésité entre publier un chapitre de Mugen Tsukuyomi et reporter la publication d'une semaine... Ais-je besoin de préciser le choix que j'ai fait ? Cela dit, le chapitre de Ryuuketsu est presque devrait être terminé d'ici demain, donc il sera publié vendredi, probablement.

Quant à pourquoi je poste ce chapitre ce lundi matin plutôt que dimanche soir... Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps de le faire hier, et j'aime m'appliquer à ce que je fais, donc je ne voulais pas bacler la publication.

Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Une quête d'or._**

Il était 18 heures, et le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Konoha, couvrant petit à petit le village d'une douce couleur orangée. L'école civile et l'académie shinobi étaient terminées depuis une cinquantaine de minutes, environ. Les premiers restaurants avaient ouverts leurs portes en prévision de l'arrivée des clients pour le dîner.

Cette heure correspondait également à une période d'activité assez importante pour le quartier commerçant. Certains parents se pressaient de faire des courses de dernière minute. Quelques shinobis revenant de mission se dépêchaient de refaire leur stock d'armes et autres outils spécifiques, ou tout simplement agissaient comme des villageois ordinaires. La plupart des magasins étaient encore ouverts à cette heure, après tout.

Dans une boutique en particulier, vendant quelques articles shinobis de qualité ordinaire en plus de vêtements civils, un homme aux cheveux bruns et avec une cicatrice horizontale lui barrant le nez attendait au comptoir. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais son attitude décontractée indiquait qu'il n'était pas pressé. Il était possible d'entendre des bruits de caisses ou de cartons être déplacés dans l'arrière-boutique.

Finalement, Après cinq autres minutes d'attente, l'homme poussa un léger soupir, lassé plutôt qu'énervé de devoir patienter sans raison apparente. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, dans l'espoir de voir à travers la porte menant à l'arrière-boutique, légèrement entrebâillée.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Absolument ! » S'empressa de répondre la voix d'un homme, qui de toute évidence se tenait dans l'arrière-boutique. « Tout va parfaitement bien ! »

« Je vois… » Prononça lentement le client à la cicatrice. « Et qu'en est-il de ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

« C-Cela arrive, Umino-san ! » S'exclama la voix, soudainement paniquée. « I-Ils devraient être par ici… Ah, les voilà ! »

Il y eut un bruit de fracas, indiquant qu'un certain nombre de cartons s'écrasant sur le sol. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, la porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit entièrement, et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années en sortit. Son visage était trempé de sueur, mais il souriait à pleine dents.

« Là ! » Déclara-t-il en montrant une petite boite qu'il tenait dans sa main. « J'étais sûr qu'il m'en restait en stock… Alors, vous en voulez combien ? »

« Une seule suffira amplement » Déclara Iruka. « Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je tenais à faire une démonstration à ma classe, tant que nous traitions du sujet. Or, comme vous le savez peut-être, il faut normalement passer commande pour s'en procurer, car il est très recherché par la population shinobi. Cela prend parfois plusieurs semaines. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été agréablement surpris que vous en ayez en stock, même si de toute évidence, il n'est pas présent dans les rayons. »

« Ah… » S'exclama le vendeur en se grattant la joue, visiblement gêné. « Pour tout vous dire, Umino-san, j'avais plus ou moins oublié les avoir en ma possession, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi cela servait. Vous voyez, lors de la précédente guerre shinobi, mon commerce a fait partie des quelques-uns ayant acceptés de transporter des marchandises shinobis clandestinement à travers tout Hi no Kuni. A la fin de la guerre, les marchandises non-livrées sont restées en stock à l'arrière de ma boutique. Comme vous le savez, je vends principalement des vêtements de mode pour la population. En parallèle, cependant, j'essaye de liquider le matériel shinobi qui me reste et dont je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit Iruka, en hochant la tête. « Et comme vous ne saviez pas à quoi servait ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite, vous n'avez pas jugé utile de le mettre en rayon… »

« Exactement ! » Approuva le vieil homme. « D'un autre côté, mon instinct me disait de ne rien jeter, au cas où une situation comme aujourd'hui ne survienne. »

« Et vous avez bien fait. » Admit l'Umino en prenant la boite, qui était posée sur le comptoir, et en regardant son contenu, avant de froncer les sourcils. « La dernière guerre shinobi, vous dites ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » S'inquiéta le vendeur. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Le rassura Iruka. « Cependant, le contenu de cette boite est périmé, j'en ai bien peur. Après tout, il y a une raison pour laquelle elles sont commandées plutôt que stockées. »

« Q-Quoi ? D-Donc, je ne peux plus les vendre ? » Déplora le vieil homme.

« Hmm… Pas nécessairement. » Lui révéla le shinobi. « Puisque ces papiers de chakra sont périmés, je ne vais probablement pas pouvoir faire de démonstration avec. Cependant je pourrais, à la place, vous les prendre tous et en faire une distribution à mes élèves. Donc, si vous êtes d'accord, je vous les prendrais tous au prix d'un en bon état, soit 1000 ryos. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

« T-Très bien ! » S'exclama rapidement le commerçant, légèrement étourdi par le prix.

Aussitôt, Iruka mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit la somme exacte, avant de prendre la boite contenant les papiers de chakra et de quitter le magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une ruelle déserte, l'Umino se permit un ricanement, avant de regarder légèrement sur sa droite, où flottait une fenêtre d'information orange, que lui seul pouvait voir.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez acheté une boite contenant 50 papiers de chakra périmés._

« Kai ! » Murmura Iruka, après avoir fermé la fenêtre d'informations.

Un nuage de chakra recouvrit le shinobi. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, moins d'une seconde plus tard, Naruto se tenait à la place du chuunin. Il arborait un sourire particulièrement satisfait, et il y avait une raison à cela. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il essayait de se procurer du papier de chakra. Malheureusement, c'était plus difficile à obtenir qu'il n'y paraissait, et pas seulement à cause du prix.

Comme Naruto l'avait dit au vendeur, le papier de chakra avait une durée de péremption relativement rapide, raison pour laquelle ils étaient si chers et qu'il fallait les commander. Cependant, ce que l'Uzumaki avait omis de préciser, c'était que pour passer commande, dans un magasin spécialisé, il fallait présenter sa licence shinobi. A la fois au moment de passer commande et de réceptionner la marchandise. De plus, il fallait être au moins au rang de chuunin pour être autorisé à commander du papier de chakra.

Il s'agissait, après tout, d'un produit rare. La raison était que le papier de chakra était difficile à se procurer, car il était produit et raffiné dans Taki no kuni, le pays des cascades. En effet, la matière première pour la fabrication des papiers de chakra étaient les feuilles de l'arbre géant présent au centre de Takigakure no Sato. Elles étaient la base à leur conception, et ne pouvaient être remplacées par aucun substitut. De ce fait, il s'agissait d'un produit exclusif de Taki, dont le pays était l'unique producteur et exportateur.

Ainsi, malgré tous ses efforts et toute sa bonne volonté, Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se procurer du papier de chakra par des moyens conventionnels. Non seulement le prix d'un seul exemplaire était extrêmement cher, 1000 ryos, mais la vente elle-même était extrêmement réglementée, pour éviter la contrebande et la revente au marché noir. L'Uzumaki avait donc cherché un moyen alternatif.

Ce moyen alternatif était certains commerces civils, ayant été impliqués, volontairement ou non, à l'activité shinobi durant les précédentes guerres shinobis. En effet, durant ces périodes de crise, les shinobis de Konoha ne pouvaient plus se permettre de tenir un commerce alors que leur place était sur le champ de bataille. Pour cette raison, certains commerces civils avaient été mobilisés pour prendre la relève.

Cela avait été l'espoir de Naruto. Il était partit du principe que ces commerçants conserveraient la marchandise non-vendue, afin de ne pas perdre d'argent. La seule véritable inconnue était de savoir si Hiruzen, son jiji, aurait racheté la marchandise shinobi à la fin d'une guerre. L'Uzumaki, cependant, supposait que non. Le Sarutobi avait été Hokage pendant plusieurs décennies, et avait été aux commandes du village à travers deux guerres shinobis, trois si l'on comptait la première à la fin de laquelle il avait été élu Hokage par son prédécesseur. Le Sarutobi aurait compris qu'il était stratégiquement plus efficace de laisser la marchandise shinobi aux commerces civils pour le cas où une autre guerre devrait éclater, afin de ne pas perdre de temps dans la mise en place de commerce alternatif.

Ce fut pour cela que Naruto avait cherché les informations sur les différents commerces civils impliqués dans les affaires shinobis durant la guerre. Il avait établi une liste de boutiques et, sous le henge d'Iruka, les avait visité dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux dispose d'un papier de chakra. Certes, cela avait été un espoir déraisonnable, presque désespéré, mais finalement, le garçon en avait trouvé.

Malheureusement, Naruto n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que le papier de chakra pouvait avoir une limite de péremption. D'une certaine façon, c'était logique. Rien n'était éternel, et les objets « jetables » étaient d'autant plus éphémères. Cependant, pour toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet, très minces à vrai dire, l'Uzumaki n'avait possédé et utilisé un papier de chakra qu'une seule fois, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu ni su anticiper ce fait.

Néanmoins, le fait que le papier de chakra soit périmé n'était qu'un désagrément mineur. Naruto pouvait encore s'en servir, même si techniquement ils n'étaient plus utilisables. La raison de son optimisme, ainsi que de son achat à prix réduit de l'ensemble du paquet, était la définition de l'objet, qu'il avait pu lire dans le magasin en utilisant sa compétence [Observer].

[Papier de chakra périmé]

Rang de l'objet : A (B).

Type d'objet : utilisable (1/1).

Description : Le papier de chakra permet de déterminer la nature de chakra de l'utilisateur. Pour la découvrir, l'utilisateur doit insuffler une petite quantité de chakra dans le papier, qui produira alors une réaction. Cinq réactions différentes sont possibles, permettant de déterminer la nature de chakra qui y est associée. Si le papier brule, la nature de chakra est le katon. Si le papier s'humidifie, la nature de chakra est le suiton. Si le papier se désagrège, la nature de chakra est le doton. Si le papier se froisse, la nature de chakra est le raiton. Si le papier se fend, la nature de chakra est le fuuton.

Description avancée : Le papier de chakra ne peut déterminer que la nature de chakra dominante de l'utilisateur. Il existe cependant des versions spécialisées de ce papier de chakra, permettant de déterminer si l'utilisateur dispose d'une nature spécifique de chakra, ainsi que la puissance de celle-ci, visible à la réaction du papier. Plus le papier a une réaction forte, plus l'affinité de l'utilisateur à cette nature de chakra est puissante. Ce papier de chakra est périmé. De ce fait, les probabilités de déterminer la nature de chakra avec succès sont de seulement 5%.

Naruto était plutôt satisfait de son acquisition. Le papier de chakra possédait un rang A de rareté, bien que dégradé au rang B. Même périmé, il y avait 5% de chance de parvenir à déterminer sa nature de chakra, dans la mesure où il savait déjà le résultat qu'il devait obtenir. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, l'Uzumaki avait découvert que sa nature de chakra était fuuton. Même si c'était le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ait changé. Non, le monde créé par le Shinju pour Naruto était une reproduction pratiquement parfaite de la réalité. En toute logique, son papier de chakra devrait donc se fendre en deux.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait une probabilité que de 5% d'obtenir un succès. De plus, chaque papier de chakra ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une seule fois. Cependant, Naruto disposait de 50 de ces papiers. Autrement dit, il possédait techniquement 250% de chance de réussite. Naturellement, cette valeur était relative, mais le blondinet était à peu près certain de parvenir à déterminer son élément. La seule incertitude qu'il avait était l'interférence de sa caractéristique [CHANCE]. Cette caractéristique permettait d'influencer sur les pourcentages de réussite ou d'échecs d'une compétence ou d'un jutsu.

Le problème était que Naruto ignorait comment cela influencer le résultat dans son cas. Après tout, sa [CHANCE] était irrégulière, marqué d'un « ? » comme valeur définitive. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, car étant une valeur fluctuante, cela pouvait l'avantager dans le cas d'une valeur positive, ou le désavantager, dans le cas d'un résultat négatif. Tout serait une question de chance, assez ironiquement.

Décidant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps, Naruto ouvrit la boite et sortit un premier papier de chakra, qu'il tint entre son pouce et son index. Brusquement pris d'un sentiment ridicule d'appréhension, l'Uzumaki inspira à fond et concentra son chakra dans le papier.

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_« Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à réussir du premier coup... »_ Grommela mentalement Naruto, avant de tirer un autre papier de chakra et de répéter le processus.

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_« C'est agaçant… »_ Songea Naruto avec irritation, en prenant un nouveau papier de chakra et de continuer l'exercice.

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

« Vraiment très agaçant… » Marmonna l'Uzumaki, parlant inconsciemment à haute voix.

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_Félicitations ! Votre [VOLONTE] a augmenté de 1 point._

« Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! » S'exclama Naruto, soudain ragaillardi, avant de reprendre le processus avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme.

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a échoué !_

_Félicitations ! La tentative de déterminer votre nature de chakra a été un succès !_

_Vous venez d'acquérir un nouvelle Compétence : [Fuuton]._

_Félicitations ! Pour avoir découvert une partie jusqu'ici inconnue de votre menu INFORMATIONS GENERALES, vous obtenez un bonus de 5 points de caractéristique._

Naruto regarda le dernier message d'information avec des yeux vides pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis, son cerveau compris enfin le sens de la phrase et il dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter de joie. 5 points de caractéristiques ! C'était inattendu. Non, inespéré. Depuis qu'il devenait progressivement de plus en plus difficile de les augmenter naturellement, pouvoir les augmenter artificiellement été un énorme coup de pouce.

L'Uzumaki s'était d'ailleurs depuis un certain temps demandé s'il évoluait à la même vitesse que ses congénères. La réponse, définitive, était non. Il progressait plus vite qu'eux. En réalité, il évoluait au même rythme qu'eux, dans le sens ou les valeurs naturelles progressent de la même façon pour lui et pour les autres. Cependant, Naruto bénéficiait d'un incroyable avantage, sous la forme de points de caractéristiques.

Ceux-ci, pouvant être obtenus par montée de niveau ou action spécifique dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, étaient techniquement communs à tous les êtres vivants dans le jeu. Cependant, Naruto étant le seul « joueur », et donc l'unique personne ayant accès au menu Caractéristiques, il était également la seule personne à pouvoir les stimuler artificiellement. Tout autre shinobi, ou même civil, se contenterait d'accumuler ces points au fil du temps, incapables de les attribuer et même inconscients de les posséder.

D'une certaine façon, Naruto trouvait que cela ressemblait énormément à un Kekkei Genkai. Puissant et bizarre, ainsi qu'intuitif pour ne pas dire instinctif… Oui, cela semblait correspondre à ce qu'il savait du sujet. Après tout, voir le monde sous forme d'un jeu-vidéo n'était pas plus bizarre que d'avoir des yeux pouvant copier tout ce qu'ils voyaient, ou pouvoir faire pousser ses os à volonté. Cependant, l'interface avait été catégorique sur le fait que c'était différent et avait prouvé la chose de façon indiscutable.

En effet, ce que Naruto avait oublié, après avoir été dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi depuis maintenant près de trois ans, c'était que ce don lui avait été accordé par le Shinju, et qu'il le perdrait lorsque l'illusion serait brisée. C'était la différence fondamentale avec un Kekkei Genkai, qui pour sa part était une capacité propre et inné d'un individu, ainsi que la plupart du temps héréditaire, à quelques exceptions près…

Heureusement, ce temps était encore loin, si bien qu'il pouvait se permettre d'y repenser plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. En fait, il avait encore un minimum de six ans pour y repenser, s'il ne changeait pas trop la trame du temps. Ce temps était évidemment relatif, en fonction de ses actions, qui pourraient augmenter ou diminuer cette durée de façon indéterminée et indéterminable.

_« Informations générales ! »_ Ordonna mentalement Naruto.

**_INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Rang : Civil.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 11 ans.

Statut : Inconnu.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 7.

Expérience (Exp) : 34%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 3165/3165.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 7080/7080.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 170/170.

Régénération PV : 211 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 354 PC par heure.

Régénération PE : 17 PE par heure.

Attaque : 20.

Défense : 103.

Argent : 301 Ryos.

Comme attendu, son élément principal, le fuuton, était désormais affiché dans le menu Informations Générales. La seule « inconnue » désormais était son statut. Naturellement, Naruto ne croyait pas une seule seconde que remplir ce menu serait aussi simple que cela. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises de découvrir divers secrets à l'intérieur du jeu et était persuadé que les menus disposaient également des leurs.

La preuve la plus simple qu'il pouvait penser était le fait que l'élément principal était affiché, mais pas l'élément secondaire. L'Uzumaki trouvait cela hautement suspect. Néanmoins, dans l'immédiat, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire, du moins à son avis.

_« Caractéristiques ! » _Réclama Naruto.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 5.

[FORCE] : 17 – 5,9% - 10 (4)

[RESISTANCE] : 17 + 9,3% + 0 (19)

[VITESSE] : 15 – 5,9% + 0 (14)

[DEXTERITE] : 58 – 5,9% + 0 (55)

[AGILITE] : 19 + 14,1% + 0 (22)

[ENDURANCE] : 18 – 5,9% + 0 (17)

[CONSTITUTION] : 96 + 16,1% + 100 (211)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 46 – 50% + 0 (23)

[VOLONTE] : 14 – 30% + 0 (10)

[MENTALITE] : 12 – 50% + 0 (6)

[CHAKRA] : 142 + 10% + 200 (356)

[SAGESSE] : 116 – 10% + 0 (104)

[CHARISME] : 56 + 30% + 0 (73)

[CHANCE] : 33 + 10% + ? (?)

Naruto observa son menu pendant quelques secondes, fier que la totalité de ses caractéristiques naturelles avaient dépassé la valeur de 10. Dire qu'il avait commencé à 5 pratiquement partout et avec des malus significatifs. Après trois années de dur labeur, il pouvait enfin voir le résultat de ses efforts. Cependant, pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire que de se jeter des fleurs.

L'Uzumaki versa les 5 points de caractéristique qu'il venait de gagner en [SAGESSE], la faisant monter à 121 de valeur naturelle et 109 de valeur totale. Cela fit ainsi monter son contrôle de chakra à 30%. Honnêtement, Naruto était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait jamais atteint une telle maîtrise à un tel jeune âge, dans sa première ligne temporelle.

En fait, même après son retour de voyage de presque 3 ans avec Jiraya, son contrôle du chakra n'avait pas été aussi bon. Ce n'était qu'au moment où il avait commencé la formation sennin qu'il avait acquis un contrôle à peu près de ce niveau. Et en devenant un sennin à part entière, il avait été bien au-delà.

Une autre raison de se réjouir, selon Naruto, était qu'avec ses presque 30% de contrôle de chakra, il allait bientôt pouvoir débloquer l'un des jutsus de sa lignée, à savoir les [Chaines de chakra], qui nécessitaient un contrôle de 35%. Honnêtement, l'Uzumaki était assez excité par l'idée de pouvoir s'en servir, car il s'agissait d'une technique qu'il n'avait jamais été en mesure d'utiliser dans sa première ligne temporelle. Il n'était même pas au courant de l'avoir possédé.

Sa mère, cependant, en avait été une utilisatrice accomplie. Mieux que cela, son niveau était tel qu'elle avait été capable de se servir des chaines de chakra pour restreindre et immobiliser le Kyubi lui-même, un exploit digne d'être mentionné. Il le savait, il avait été là pour le voir. De mémoire, Karin, une Uzumaki que Sasuke avait recruté dans son équipe après avoir tué Orochimaru, était également capable de se servir de ce jutsu, bien qu'à un moindre degré.

Avec un léger soupir, Naruto referma son menu et se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination. Il était pratiquement l'heure de manger, après tout. Il lui fallut un peu moins d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre Ichiraku ramens. Ayame l'attendait déjà, un bol diététique posé devant elle. C'était leur routine, depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Elle lui faisait le diner, et en échange, il utilisait ses « doigts magiques » comme elle se plaisait à les appeler.

Bien sûr, il continuait à payer le repas, mais c'était Ayame qui les faisait spécialement pour lui. C'était l'une des principales différences avec sa première ligne temporelle. A l'origine, c'était Teuchi qui avait toujours préparé ses ramens, et ce pratiquement jusqu'à la fin, durant la quatrième guerre shinobi. Pourtant, dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, cela faisait plus de 3 mois qu'Ayame cuisinait spécialement pour elle.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un service, gratuit. Du moins pas à proprement parlé. Tout avait commencé 3 mois plus tôt. Ayame, qui était en pleine puberté, avait vu sa poitrine croitre rapidement, provoquant inévitablement un changement dans son centre de gravité à l'origine de certaines tensions musculaires. Pour parler plus clairement, elle avait mal au dos, chose relativement commune pour une fille de son âge et dans sa condition.

Ignorant de ce fait, Naruto avait innocemment proposé de lui masser les épaules. D'abord sceptique, elle avait accepté et avait apprécié la sensation. L'Uzumaki avait alors acquis un nouveau métier [Masseur]. Au cours des jours suivants, le scénario s'était répété. Le niveau de son métier augmentant, Ayame était lentement devenu accro à ces séances, et comme une forme de remerciement, elle préparait elle-même les repas de Naruto, affirmant qu'une touche féminine rendait la nourriture meilleure.

Le blondinet n'avait jamais démenti la chose, essentiellement parce qu'il trouvait cela plutôt vrai. Même si la fille Ichiraku n'était pas aussi douée que son père, le fait qu'elle cuisinait pour lui parce qu'elle le voulait donnait une saveur particulière à ses plats. L'Uzumaki aimait la cuisine d'Ayame, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire à ce sujet.

C'était au cours de l'une des séances de massage que leur relation avait évolué. Il était devenu le « confident » de la jeune femme, sans trop savoir comment. Naruto ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur le fonctionnement du menu Relationnel, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de logique préprogrammée dans l'évolution. Tout dépendait de comment les gens percevaient Naruto.

L'Uzumaki savait qu'il était dense, mais même en le sachant, il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison il était devenu le confident d'Ayame. Pas qu'il se plaignait, loin de là, il était simplement curieux de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Plus il en savait à propos du Mugen Tsukuyomi, plus il aurait de chance de pouvoir accomplir avec succès sa mission de rétablir l'ordre des choses et arrêter toute cette folie.

Comme à son habitude, Naruto mangea ses ramens et rejoignit Ayame, qui sautillait pratiquement sur sa chaise, l'impatience clairement visible sur son visage. Avec un faux soupir de lassitude, Naruto commença son travail. Il commença par pétrir doucement les épaules, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant d'utiliser ses pouces pour masser le haut de la colonne vertébrale.

Pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'Uzumaki continua à masser les épaules d'Ayame, lui faisant pousser de petits soupirs de contentement. Elle était comme du mastic dans ses mains, se laissant pleinement aller à la détente que lui procurait Naruto. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait de plus en plus énergique à mesure que le massage se poursuivait. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle était tellement accro aux massages du garçon.

Appuyant sur un dernier point de pression, le blondinet arrêta finalement de masser les épaules d'Ayame, qui gémit de déception. Néanmoins, elle accepta de bonne grâce l'arrêt de son moment de détente, qui avait duré près d'une trentaine de minute.

« Tu as vraiment des doigts magiques… » Commenta Ayame en soupirant heureusement.

« Si tu le dis… » Répliqua humblement Naruto.

« Non seulement je le dis, mais je le répète. Tu as des doigts magiques ! » Déclara fortement la Ichiraku, des flammes brulants au fond de ses yeux.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez gagnez 350 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Ayame Ichiraku._

Naruto se contenta de rire nerveusement. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, et même quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait ouvertement vanté de ses capacités extraordinaires. Oh, il le faisait encore, mais était désormais plus modéré. En particulier, il ne faisait plus souffrir les oreilles de ses proches de ses exagérations excessives.

Sa modestie avait d'ailleurs l'étonnante capacité d'augmenter la fréquence et la quantité de points de [Relationnel] gagnés. Cela, combiné à son [CHARISME] plutôt élevé, lui garantissait une bonne relation avec tous ceux n'ayant pas de préjugés à son sujet. Ayame était seulement celle sur laquelle cela se remarquait le plus.

La fille Ichiraku et Naruto discutèrent encore une petite demi-heure, durée durant laquelle l'Uzumaki mangea deux autres bols de ramens diététiques. Le blondinet appréciait pleinement ces moments de détente, où il ne s'entrainait pas d'arrache-pied pour monter le niveau de ses jutsus et compétences. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, le garçon fut obligé de prendre congé pour retourner s'entrainer…

« Oh ? C'est vous Naruto-san. Comme d'habitude je suppose ? »

« Oui, Mayuri-san. Désolé de vous déranger une fois de plus… » S'excusa Naruto

« Pas du tout, je suis heureux que Tenten t'ait pour ami. » Répliqua gentiment Mayuri. « Elle est toujours si sérieuse dans sa formation que j'ai cru qu'il lui serait difficile voire impossible de bien s'entendre avec les autres enfants de sa classe. »

« Elle est dans le jardin ? » Voulut s'assurer Naruto.

« A cette heure, toujours. » Répondit Mayuri, ses épaules s'affaissant de résignation. « Pourquoi ma fille est-elle un tel garçon manqué ? »

« Qui sait ? » Répondit joyeusement l'Uzumaki, qui trouvait la situation assez drôle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le père de Tenten se plaignait d'elle. En fait, c'était assez récurent, pour ne pas dire systématique. Dès que Naruto se présentait, il avait droit à cette scène, ce qu'il trouvait amusant. Il savait que Mayuri n'était pas vraiment sérieux, et qu'il aimait sa fille comme elle était, mais il se plaisait à agir ainsi pour la taquiner. Ce qui était étonnamment efficace.

Pourtant, l'interaction entre l'Uzumaki et Mayuri n'avait pas toujours été aussi amicale. En repensant à leur première rencontre, à Naruto et au père de Tenten, le garçon retint une grimace. Certes, il n'avait pas été ouvertement hostile, bon point pour un civil, mais il était resté très méfiant. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, dans le menu Relationnel, c'était écrit en toute lettre « Menace potentiel ». Ce n'était qu'une semaine auparavant, après plusieurs mois d'efforts intense, qu'il avait réussi à le rendre « Amical ». Honnêtement, Naruto était heureux de cette évolution.

Comme l'avait dit Mayuri, Tenten n'avait que peu d'amis, et une relation tendue, pour ne pas dire hostile, entre l'un d'eux avec son père n'était pas quelque chose que l'Uzumaki voulait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait mis tellement d'effort pour bien s'entendre avec l'homme. C'était d'autant plus important que l'homme tenait une boutique d'armes et autres équipements shinobi, au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison, et même s'il était un civil, il savait se servir de chacune d'elle. Tenten avait d'ailleurs hérité de son talent.

Par le plus grand des hasards, c'était également Mayuri qui lui avait expliqué pourquoi Naruto ne lui pouvait pas lui acheter de papier de chakra, et expliqué le concept des boutiques civiles dans les guerres shinobis. Cela datait de seulement une semaine, mais cela lui avait permis, deux heures plus tôt, d'en acquérir une boite entière, même si périmé, qui lui avait été très utile.

Se rendant finalement dans le jardin, qui n'avait de jardin que le nom, son apparence ressemblant davantage à un champ de bataille, Naruto dégaina un kunaï et dévia, bien que difficilement, un shuriken qui volait dans sa direction. L'Uzumaki jeta ensuite un regard agacé dans la direction d'où provenait le projectile, et dans laquelle des applaudissements étaient audibles.

C'était une fille d'une douzaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, coiffés en deux petits pains dans le style chinois. Ses yeux, perçants, étaient de la même couleur que l'acier des armes qu'elle aimait manier. Elle avait les joues légèrement rougies, comme toujours lorsqu'elle maniait des objets potentiellement mortels. Naruto la soupçonnait d'être une sadique, mais avait assez d'auto-préservation pour ne pas aller vérifier.

La jeune fille portait également un chemisier rouge aux bords jaunes, de style qipao, ainsi que pantalon assorti. Si l'Uzumaki ne savait pas qu'elle était une fille, il l'aurait pris pour un garçon. Son nom était Tenten, et elle était la fille de Mayuri. Elle était également une de ses camarades de classe de cette année, puisque Naruto avait redoublé une fois.

« Pas mal ! » S'exclama Tenten. « Tu as bien progressé, depuis la première fois que tu es venu ici. » Continua-t-elle, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. « On ne dirait pourtant pas, quand on regarde tes performances à l'académie. »

Naruto se gratta la tempe en rigolant nerveusement. Ils avaient cette conversation _tous_ les jours, depuis qu'elle avait noté ses progrès au kunaïjutsu et au shurikenjutsu, mais qu'aucune amélioration n'était visible à l'académie. C'était un sujet sensible pour Tenten, qui voulait que son élève fasse ses preuves, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était un bon professeur. C'était une question d'égo et de fierté.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Tenten-chan… » Rappela Naruto, avant d'esquiver le kunaï qu'elle lui jeta.

« Ne commence pas avec tes Tenten-chan, et explique-toi sur le champ ! » S'exclama la jeune fille, les joues légèrement plus rouge et la voix un peu plus forte que nécessaire.

Tenten était très sensible à l'utilisation du suffixe « chan », en particulier quand il était utilisé pour elle. Lorsque c'était le cas, elle avait tendance à jeter des choses pointues et/ou tranchante à la personne qui l'avait dite. Beaucoup supposeraient qu'elle détestait cela, mais Naruto pensait qu'elle appréciait, mais qu'elle était légèrement tsundere.

Il trouvait ça mignon, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Après tout, qui admettrait trouver mignon qu'une fille qui tente de le tuer parce qu'elle était gêné ? Plus important, l'Uzumaki devait, encore une fois, expliquer à la jeune fille pourquoi il avait de si mauvaises notes au lancer de kunaïs et de shurikens, alors qu'il était enseigné par la meilleure de sa promotion.

Et ce, sans lui expliquer que certains enseignants lui trafiquaient ses résultats en lui donnant du matériel de mauvaise qualité et parfois même ouvertement altéré. Peu importe comment, un kunaï ne pouvait pas peser 1 kg et être utilisé efficacement. C'était impossible, sauf si vous aviez de gros sourcils et vous portiez une tenue de spandex vert.

« Un bon shinobi est un shinobi qui ne dévoile pas ses capacités tant qu'il n'est pas forcé à le faire. » Récita une fois de plus Naruto, en surveillant attentivement la main droite de Tenten, qui tenait un autre kunaï. « Je ne vois aucune raison de révéler ce que je sais faire s'il n'y a aucun bénéfice. » Expliqua-t-il en essayant de sourire timidement à la jeune fille.

Tenten le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, impassible, avant de soupirer de défaite, ses épaules s'affaissant de résignation. Cela amusa Naruto pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'était qu'elle faisait cela systématiquement après son explication. La seconde, c'était que cette mimique était une copie parfaite de celle de son père, qui avait fait la même chose moins de cinq minutes plus tôt.

Pour à en revenir à pourquoi Naruto était ici, à s'entrainer avec Tenten, c'était à cause du système du jeu, qui l'obligeait à apprendre les jutsus pour pouvoir les utiliser. Ainsi, même s'il savait comment lancer un kunaï, il ne pouvait pas le faire correctement tant que quelqu'un ne lui « enseignait » pas comment le faire. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas à l'académie que quelqu'un allait lui montrer. Iruka aurait pu, mais il n'était pas chargé des cours en question, et faisait pleinement confiance à ses collègues pour ne pas s'immiscer dans leur enseignement.

Ainsi, il ne restait que les élèves. Malheureusement, pour apprendre un jutsu de quelqu'un, contrairement à un livre, cette personne devait posséder un niveau minimum d'au moins 50 pour le jutsu en question, ou disposer du titre « Professeur » ou de l'avantage « Enseignant ». Or, Tenten était la seule parmi ses camarades, à répondre à l'un de ces critères. Mieux, son niveau au [kunaï] était de 96, et celui au [shuriken] était de 93. Elle était pratiquement une maîtresse de ces deux techniques, et ce n'était pas les seules armes qu'elle savait manier efficacement.

Naruto, naturellement, s'était présenté à elle pour lui demander si elle accepterait de lui enseigner à manier correctement le kunaï et le shuriken. C'était sa troisième année à l'académie et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire. Malheureusement pour lui, Tenten refusa sans hésitation. Même après lui avoir redemandé à plusieurs reprises, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

L'Uzumaki avait alors mis à contribution toutes ses compétences, ainsi que ses talents de farceur, pour mettre en place un plan. En combinant sa capacité de [Mensonge], avec ses métiers de [Cuisinier] et de [Masseur], il avait finalement réussi à la faire hésiter dans ses refus, jusque-là catégorique.

Lorsqu'il avait suggéré que lorsqu'elle lui enseignerait, il consacrerait tout son temps et son talent pour elle, une lueur prédatrice s'était allumée dans son regard, et elle avait finalement accepté, avant de poser ses conditions. La première était qu'il lui fasse un bento chaque midi pour l'académie et qu'il cuisine le diner pour elle le week-end quand ils s'entrainaient tard le soir.

La seconde, c'était qu'après chaque entrainement, il aurait obligation de lui faire un massage pour détendre ses muscles endoloris. Naruto avait été heureux de s'y conformer, car cela lui permettait également d'augmenter son expérience dans ces deux métiers, qui étaient désormais niveau 71 pour [Cuisinier] et 28 pour [Masseur]. Le gain de points de [Relationnel] avec Tenten était conséquent également. De plus, cela lui avait permis d'acquérir les jutsus [kunaï] et [shuriken]. Bizarrement, il obtint également la compétence [projectile], améliorant l'efficacité de ses lancers.

Parlant de compétences, [Observer], [Fouiller], [Mensonge], [Furtivité] et [Mudras] étaient tous au niveau 100, qui se révéla être le niveau maximal qu'il était possible d'atteindre. Une autre surprise fut de découvrir que certaines techniques, en atteignant le lvl 100, permettaient de débloquer un « dérivé », soit une technique en lien avec la précédente. Ainsi, Naruto acquit [Détecter], dérivé d'[Observer], et était déjà niveau 68. De même, [Mudras avancés], dérivé de [Mudras] était seulement au lvl 4, car il ne l'avait acquis que récemment.

Pour le reste de ses compétences, le seul changement notable était leur montée de niveau. Sa [Tenacité] avait atteint le lvl 61, et donnait de bons bonus. [Projectile], sa compétence la plus récente, était au niveau 12, ce qui était raisonnable pour le moment. Son [Ninjutsu] était au lvl 31, bien qu'il devienne de plus en plus difficile de gagner efficacement de l'expérience passé le niveau 30. Son [Taijutsu], enfin, était lvl 17. C'était peu, mais il n'avait qu'un seul style à sa disposition pour le moment, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour le moment. Son [Fuinjutsu] était toujours verrouillé, ce qui pourrait peut-être changé si Tenten acceptait également d'enseigner comment dessiner un sceau de stockage à Naruto.

Quant aux jutsus, le même procédé s'appliquait qu'aux compétences. Son [Henge], ainsi que son [Kai] et son [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)], étaient au niveau 100. Il avait appris l'[Oiroke], dérivé du [Henge], dont le niveau actuel était de 9. La différence entre le dérivé d'une compétence et le dérivé d'un jutsu, était la même qu'entre une compétence et un jutsu. L'un était ponctuel, l'autre appris. Or, il était rare pour un jutsu de posséder un dérivé, si bien que Naruto aurait à les créer. Il n'avait pas eu à le faire avec [Oiroke], dans la mesure où il l'avait déjà fait dans sa première ligne temporelle, mais c'était une exception.

Pour le reste des jutsus, pas de grandes nouveautés non plus. Son [Kawarimi] avait atteint le niveau 87, un exploit impressionnant car même parmi les juunins, rares étaient ceux ayant dépassé le lvl 60. Son [Taijutsu académique] était au lvl 41, mais Naruto comptait commencer à s'y consacrer davantage bientôt. Son [Kunaï] et son [Shurikn] étaient tous deux au niveau 23. Ses [Chaines de chakra], ainsi que sa capacité de [Capteur] étaient toujours verrouillée, mais l'Uzumaki estimait pouvoir bientôt les compter parmi ses techniques utilisables.

Quant au [Bunshin], Naruto ne pouvait toujours pas l'apprendre, même après deux ans et plus de 100 [SAGESSE] totale. Ce jutsu nécessitait un contrôle de chakra de 50%, alors que Naruto n'en avait que 30% ainsi qu'une seule année à l'académie restant après celle en cours. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compté sur le fait qu'il pourrait apprendre cette technique, mais il n'aimait pas rester sur un échec. Il apprendrait le [Bunshin], même si cela ne lui servirait jamais. C'était une question de fierté.

Mais repenser aux niveaux de ses Compétences et Jutsus lui ramenait la pensée amère de son propre niveau. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était encore que lvl 7. C'était peu. Il était, une fois de plus, le plus bas-niveau de sa classe. Tenten était niveau 9. Lee, qui a fait un choc à Naruto car il n'avait pas encore adopté le spandex vert et la coupe au bol, était lvl 8. Quant à Neji, qui était redevenu la fanatique du destin qu'il avait été avant sa défaite face à l'Uzumaki lors de la troisième épreuve des examens chuunins, son niveau était de 13, le plus haut de la classe.

La raison pour laquelle son niveau était si bas était à cause du nombre de quête qu'il avait échoué. Actuellement, il recevait la plupart d'entre elles, pour ne pas dire la totalité, de l'académie. Il y avait de tout : réussir un test écrit, réussir un exercice physique, atteindre un certain nombre de cibles avec les kunaïs ou les shurikens… En général, Naruto en recevait une à deux par jour, avec la possibilité de gagner entre 10 et 50 points d'expérience.

Le problème avec l'académie, c'était que tous les instructeurs, en dehors d'Iruka, sabotaient les efforts de Naruto pour réussir. A cause d'eux, l'Uzumaki échouait systématiquement à ses quêtes, et les prix de consolations étaient rares. En fait, avec du recul, les seules quêtes que parvenait à réussir le garçon étaient celles liées à Iruka. Malheureusement, les récompenses qu'il offrait n'étaient pas très élevées, comparées aux autres. De plus, l'Umino ne proposait qu'une quête par semaine, parfois toutes les deux semaines.

Et malgré ses recherches répétées à travers tout le village, Naruto n'avait pas encore découvert comment gagner de l'expérience autrement qu'avec des quêtes. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir en obtenir en se rendant sur les terrains d'entrainements de Konoha. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas y accéder. Ce n'était pas une présence humaine, qui lui interdisait l'accès, mais le jeu lui-même.

Apparemment, il devait être au moins de rang genin pour pouvoir y accéder. Logique, puisque il s'agissait de terrains d'entrainement pour shinobis, alors qu'il n'était encore que civil. Cela n'en restait pas moins frustrant.

Tenten se redressa brusquement, ramenant Naruto à la réalité. La jeune fille partit chercher plusieurs kunaïs et shurikens d'entrainement. Ils étaient des répliques très ressemblantes à de vrais, jusqu'à leur poids et leur équilibre. Leur principale différence reposait sur le fait qu'ils étaient en plastique et ne possédaient pas de bords tranchants. Elle donna dix exemplaires de chaque à Naruto, gardant le même nombre pour elle, et se positionna à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, avant de se mettre en position de combat.

L'Uzumaki grimaça en ramassant ses kunaïs et shurikens d'entrainement. Tenten avait l'habitude de faire deux types d'exercice : le lancer d'armes et la lutte sur mannequin. Or, depuis que Naruto avait rejoint sa routine de formation, il avait en quelque sorte pris la place du mannequin.

« Ce sera un combat d'une heure, mais le match s'arrêtera automatiquement si le sang coule ou que l'un des deux participants abandonne. » Déclara Tenten en caressant amoureusement le kunaï en plastique qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Comme d'habitude… » Marmonna Naruto, très conscient du fait qu'elle était effectivement capable de trancher sa peau, même avec des armes en plastique.

« Comme d'habitude. » Confirma la jeune fille, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux, avant de se précipiter vers le garçon.

« Aïe… » Grommela Naruto, en frottant son corps douloureux.

Le combat d'entrainement contre Tenten s'était déroulé à peu près comme d'habitude. Autrement dit, c'était un match nul. La jeune fille avait de meilleures caractéristiques de bataille, mais Naruto avait de meilleures caractéristiques globales, ainsi qu'une plus grande expérience, hérité de sa première ligne temporelle. Il pourrait évidemment la battre s'il utilisait toutes ses capacités, mais ce n'était pas le but qu'il visait.

Il cherchait principalement à améliorer son [Taijutsu] et sa maîtrise du [kunaï] et du [shuriken]. Il se laissait également volontairement frapper afin d'augmenter le niveau de sa [ténacité]. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec du masochisme. Les bonus obtenus par cette compétence étaient très intéressants. Le fait qu'il accumulait également des heures de pratique avec un partenaire était un bonus agréable.

Naruto détestait la solitude, et voulait éviter autant que possible de se retrouver seul lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter. Il se souvenait de comment avait été sa vie à la même époque dans sa première ligne temporelle et ne voulait pour rien au monde répéter une telle expérience horrible. Aussi, l'ajout précoce de Tenten à ses connaissances était bienvenu.

Alors qu'il rentrait à son domicile, Naruto remarqua quelque chsoe du coin de l'œil. La séance d'entrainement avec Tenten s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la soirée, si bien que c'était la nuit, actuellement. L'Uzumaki n'aurait rien du pouvoir remarquer dans une telle obscurité, à moins d'un mouvement brusque. Pourtant, il pouvait voir distinctement quelque chose briller dans le noir, et il sourit en découvrant ce dont il s'agissait.

C'était un point d'interrogation, signe qu'une quête était disponible à cet endroit. Mieux encore, c'était un point d'interrogation en or, ce qui signifiait une quête d'histoire. Naruto n'avait reçu qu'une seule autre quête d'or, jusqu'à présent. Il s'était agi, sans surprise majeure, d'une quête qui réclamait que Naruto obtienne son bandeau frontal à la fin de sa deuxième année d'académie. Naturellement, réussir un [Bunshin] était nécessaire, si bien que l'Uzumaki avait échoué et avait redoublé.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment perturbé Naruto, dans la mesure où il prévoyait de redoublé une nouvelle fois cette année lorsqu'il recevrait une seconde fois cette quête d'or. Il voulait rester le plus près possible de sa première trame temporelle, afin de pouvoir anticiper l'avenir autant que possible.

Cette quête d'or inattendue, bien que bienvenue, fit donc froncer les sourcils de Naruto. Ces quêtes n'étaient pas du tout anodines. Elles pouvaient changer de façon drastique le cours des événements tels que l'Uzumaki s'en souvenait de sa première trame temporelle. Mais que s'était-il passé l'année de ses 11 ans qui pouvaient mérité une telle…

Naruto pâlit lorsqu'il se rappela les événements en question. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il osé oublier ? Cela avait été à l'origine de l'une des heures les plus sombres de Konoha. L'Uzumaki, déglutissant légèrement, vérifia l'emplacement du point d'interrogation, craignant d'avoir raison. Le point d'interrogation ornait le portail délimitant un domaine particulier. Le quartier Uchiwa.

Naruto pâlit encore plus.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Le massacre du clan Uchiwa… Que faire ?]

Limite de temps : 7 jours.

Rang de la quête : S.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Clan Uchiwa massacré, à l'exception de Sasuke. Possibilité de mourir.

Tremblant, Naruto leva le bras. Sa main s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de l'écran de sélection. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'Uzumaki soupira et sélectionna [Accepter]…

* * *

Et c'est terminé !

...

Quoi ?

...

Oui, je sais, il y a une erreur dans la chronologie. Le massacre du clan Uchiwa se déroulait quatre ans avant le canon et moi, je le place seulement deux ans avant, mais j'ai une bonne raison à cela. Le massacre se déroule durant la première année de Sasuke à l'académie, qui dure quatre ans. Or, dans ma fic, l'académie dure deux ans (quatre pour Naruto qui redoublera deux fois).

La raison à cela était justement que Naruto redouble deux fois, il devrait donc avoir soit deux ans de plus que les autres genins de sa promotion ou avoir commencé deux ans plus tôt l'académie. Or, si la seconde hypothèse est la bonne, Naruto aurait dû se retrouver dans la classe de Tenten, Neji et Lee au moins un an, ce qui est démenti dans le canon par le fait qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas (sauf Neji, mais seulement pour son statut de mort-dernier).

Donc, en toute logique, Naruto aurait redoublé deux fois dans la même classe que sa promotion canon, ce qui n'est absolument pas LOGIQUE ! Si cela l'avait été, Sasuke, et probablement plusieurs autres rookies, auraient pu être dipômés à l'âge de 10 ans alors que Naruto aurait redoublé deux fois. Sasuke, en particulier, n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à rester deux ans de plus à l'académie alors que son intérêt était de rapidement devenir plus fort.

Ainsi, Naruto a redoublé deux fois et n'était pas dans la même classe que sa promotion canon. Et comme il est du même âge qu'eux, il a donc commencé l'académie deux ans plus tôt. Or, je ne voulais pas que Naruto fasse 6 ans d'académie dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, cela le rendrait tout simplement trop cheaté au début du canon. Déjà qu'à ce rythme, il sera plutôt puissant...

Ceci dit, en dehors de cette erreur chronologique mineure, le plus gros de l'histoire sera respectée, bien que j'utiliserais quelques passages des films et de l'anime. En passant, je suppose que certains esprits tordus m'ayant suivit depuis un certain temps ont déjà une petite idée de ce que je m'apprète à faire. La question est donc, devrais-je le faire ou non ? Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce à quoi je me réfère, attendez le prochain chapitre pour comprendre et voter oui ou non. Je ne veux pas gacher la surprise. Juste un indice, pensez aux possibilités infinies d'un jeu-vidéo (à la réflexion, cela peut vous embrouiller plutôt qu'autre chose...).

Concernant à présent le cross-over FSN/SAO, j'ai commencé à écrire le début du prologue. Après un début un petit peu difficile (j'ai toujours du mal à écrire les 1000 premiers mots d'une histoire), je suis enfin parvenu à m'habituer au style des deux fandoms (enfin de FSN pour le moment, SAO ne devrait être inclus qu'à partir du chapitre 2 ou 3, selon mes estimations...). Le potentiel de cette histoire m'a d'ailleurs tellement surpris qu'il n'est pas impossible que d'autres fandom soient inclus dans le cross-over par la suite (j'ai pensé à Sekirei, car le premier cross-over que j'ai jamais lu était "In flight", un cross-over Sekirei/FSN et qu'il m'avait énormément plu).

Cela dit, rien n'est encore sûr, alors pour le moment, ne vous en souciez pas trop. Plutôt, profitez de votre semaine et on se revoit ce week-end, si tout se passe bien.

A la prochaine !

EDIT: Fiche personnage transférée dans la fic-soeur de Mugen Tsukuyomi.


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Mugen Tsukuyomi !

Alors, pour commencer, sachez une chose: Ce chapitre est looooooooooong. Même sans compter la fiche personnage, il dépasse facilement les 10 000 mots. La raison était que je ne voulais pas faire encore un chapitre sur cette partie de l'histoire (déjà qu'on en est toujours pas arrivé au canon), qui aurait en prime été plus court que la moyenne. Du coup, vous aurez un super-chapitre cette semaine, alors profitez !

A présent, je voulais vous parler d'un truc. Quelqu'un m'a demandé pourquoi je ne mettais pas la fiche personnage dans un chapitre à part et le mettais à jour avec chaque chapitre. La raison est que si je faisais cela, les nouveaux lecteurs ne pourraient pas suivre l'évolution de Naruto au fil des chapitres. Si je le mentionne, c'est parce que je suis éventuellement prêt à proposer une alternative... Au lieu d'avoir un chapitre à part, je propose d'avoir une fic à part, contenant uniquement la fiche personnage de naruto pour chaque chapitre (et éventuellement les fiches d'autres personnages). Si vous préférez de cette façon, n'oubliez pas de le signaler...

Bien, à présent, profiter donc de ce chapitre... Je suis à peu près certain que la fin vous surprendra... Deux fois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Préparation et Affrontement !_**

Naruto faisait les cent pas. Il ne faisait jamais les cent pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son style de faire les cent pas. Même lorsqu'il était stressé ou en profonde réflexion, il ne faisait jamais les cent pas. Et pourtant, actuellement, il faisait les cent pas. Après tout, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement était inhabituelle. Unique serait un terme plus approprié. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu un fardeau aussi important que celui qu'il venait d'accepter, presque sans y penser.

Le massacre du clan Uchiwa…

Honnêtement, Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas juste aller voir Hiruzen, son jiji, et lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, car il lui faudrait alors lui expliquer comme il le savait. Honnêtement, qui le croirai s'il disait qu'il était l'un des shinobis les plus forts de l'existence, coincé dans une illusion éternelle, forcé de revivre sa vie sous forme de jeu-vidéo pour tenter de réécrire la réalité et incapable d'utiliser les soi-disant jutsus qu'il avait maitrisé parce qu'il ne les avait pas « appris » dans cette « réalité » ? Oui, aucune chance que quelqu'un le prenne au sérieux. Pire, cela ne ferait que rendre les gens méfiants s'il se mettait à raconter des choses dont il n'était pas censé être au courant.

Une fois de plus, Naruto se félicita d'avoir augmenté de façon significative son [Intelligence], sans quoi il aurait réellement pu faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot que d'aller confronter Itachi directement. Même alors, le problème demeurait. S'il voulait réussir la quête d'or, qu'il avait accepté seulement 30 minutes plus tôt, il allait devoir se retrouver face à l'Uchiwa à un moment donné. C'était inévitable.

Or, Itachi était comme un Boss. Naruto n'était pas censé l'affronter avant plusieurs années dans la trame originale. Le Mugen Tsukuyomi, qui offrait une totale liberté d'action, avait cependant modifié ce fait. Autrement dit, en acceptant cette quête, il allait devoir faire face à un adversaire qu'il ne pouvait vaincre. Comment devait-il procéder alors ? Le convaincre de renoncer ? Non, cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Il y avait après tout une raison pour laquelle Itachi allait massacrer son clan. Les Uchiwa avaient l'intention de fomenter un coup d'Etat. En admettant que Naruto réussisse sa mission et empêche le massacre, rien n'indiquait que le clan renoncerait à son objectif. En fait, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'ils soient encore plus hargneux à ce sujet. Après tout, l'accomplissement d'une quête d'or modifiait le cours du temps, mais rien n'indiquait si c'était en mieux ou en pire.

Pourtant, même en sachant que les Uchiwa comptaient faire un coup d'Etat, Naruto ne pouvait pas simplement les laisser mourir. Le clan comptait des centaines de personnes, dont près de la moitié étaient des civils. Tous n'étaient pas coupables du crime que leurs chefs voulaient accomplir au nom du clan. Au contraire, il y avait énormément d'innocents. Des personnes qu'il pouvait sauver s'il parvenait à comprendre comment gérer cette quête.

Le pire, cependant, était qu'Itachi n'était pas le seul problème auquel il serait confronté. Il y avait également Danzo. Naruto ne savait absolument pas comment il réagirait si ne serait-ce qu'un membre du clan Uchiwa venait à survivre. Il était celui qui avait donné l'ordre de leur élimination, après tout. Sasuke était une exception, dans la mesure où il était le frère cadet d'Itachi, et la seule personne dont il se souciait plus que du village lui-même.

Si un autre Uchiwa survivait au massacre, ou si celui-ci n'avait pas lieu, Naruto pouvait presque prédire que Danzo tenterait de l'éliminer, ou peut-être de le conditionner en l'un de ses Anbus de la Root. Néanmoins, l'Uzumaki préférait ne pas prendre de paris à ce sujet, il connaissait trop peu l'homme, malgré ou peut-être surtout à cause de ce que lui avait dit Sai.

Et puis, outre Danzo, il y avait l'Akatsuki. Après tout, Tobi/Obito avait sa propre part de responsabilité dans le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Il était aussi l'un des fondateurs de l'organisation, dont l'objectif était de réunir les neuf Bijus pour ressusciter Juubi. Si l'homme venait à découvrir que Naruto tentait d'empêcher le massacre du clan Uchiwa, l'Uzumaki risquait d'attirer son attention ce qui serait fortement indésirable à l'heure actuelle. Cela, et il y avait également le fait qu'Itachi devait intégrer Akatsuki suite à sa « folie »…

Ainsi, pour réussir cette foutue quête, Naruto devait faire attention à Itachi, Danzo, et l'Akatsuki _via_ Tobi/Obito, chacun d'un niveau proche ou égale à Kage. Sachant que l'Uzumaki ne pouvait toujours pas lire le niveau de Hiruzen, cela lui donnait un bon aperçu de ses chances de réussite. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi la difficulté était de rang S. C'était simplement irréalisable pour lui à son niveau actuel. Et puis, il y avait également l'une des pénalités d'échec, qui le laissait incertain.

_« Interface ? Que signifie "Possibilité de mourir" exactement ? »_ Demanda Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

_Cela signifie qu'au cours de cette quête, il existe la possibilité de mourir. La mort entrainera l'échec de la quête._

_« Oui, je m'en serais douté…_ » Grogna mentalement l'Uzumaki. « Ce n'était cependant pas ce que je voulais dire. Comment expliquer ? Si je meurs dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, quelles seront les conséquences ? »

_Si vous mourrez dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, votre mort sera définitive. La réalité continuera alors à être réécrite pour prendre en compte cet événement et finalement rattraper l'instant X que le Shinju a figé dans le temps._

_« Donc, si je meurs dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, je meurs pour de vrai… » _Songea mollement Naruto, à peine surpris. _« Je n'ai pas de vie supplémentaire ? Je veux dire, c'est comme un jeu-vidéo, donc il n'existe pas de points de sauvegarde ou de système de vies multiples pour m'aider à ma tâche ? »_

_Chaque être humain n'est doté que d'une unique vie. Bien que vous voyiez le monde selon la perspective d'un jeu-vidéo, ce n'en est pas un pour autant. Pour cette raison, vous ne possédez qu'une seule vie, sans la possibilité d'utiliser de point de sauvegarde._

Naruto soupira. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Cela aurait été trop facile autrement. S'il avait eu plusieurs vies, ou qu'il avait eu la possibilité d'utiliser des points de sauvegarde, cela lui aurait causé beaucoup moins de maux de tête. Il aurait juste pu profiter du système pour explorer les différentes possibilités et finalement obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. Néanmoins, il semblerait que le Shinju ne lui permettrait pas une telle méthode facile.

Tant pis, Naruto avait vécu sa première ligne temporelle sans plusieurs vies ou points de sauvegarde. Il devrait pouvoir vivre la seconde de la même façon. Bon, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment, ni même de si, il devait accomplir sa quête d'or. Cela le rendait fou. Une demi-heure qu'il y réfléchissait, à faire les cent pas, sans trouver de solution convenable.

_« En tant de guerre, il existe des décisions impossibles à prendre. Si tu devais choisir entre sauver cinquante shinobis et sauver le village, que ferais-tu ? »_

Cela avait été les mots exacts que son jiji avait utilisé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la vie d'un shinobi durant chacune des Grandes Guerres, il y a près d'un an. A l'époque, Naruto n'avait pas été en mesure de donner de réponse à cette question, bien qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à changer de sujet pour éviter d'y répondre. L'Uzumaki n'était cependant pas certain si Hiruzen en avait eu conscience ou non. Il ignorait si sa compétence [Mensonge] à cette époque avait pu duper le Sarutobi.

D'une certaine façon, la situation était la même. Naruto avait actuellement à choisir. Il pouvait essayer de sauver le clan Uchiwa, au risque de voir le village pris dans une guerre civile, conséquence inévitable d'un coup d'Etat. Il pouvait également laisser mourir ledit clan, et vivre avec le fait qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour sauver au moins ses membres innocents. Il n'y avait pas à dire, même après un an, le choix était toujours impossible à faire.

D'un autre côté, la logique voudrait que Naruto ne s'implique pas dans le conflit. Après tout, il était un enfant, et n'était même pas proche du niveau de l'opposant. Même ceux qu'il aurait à protéger seraient plus forts que lui. Il n'y avait donc pas de raison de risquer sa vie alors qu'il n'était au mieux qu'un élément négligeable dans ce conflit.

A l'inverse, Naruto était en possession d'informations pouvant sauver des centaines de vies. Il serait indigne de lui de ne pas tenter quelque chose. S'il ne pouvait pas s'impliquer directement, il devrait lui être possible de le faire de façon indirecte. Tout n'était qu'une question de savoir quoi faire et à quel moment… Encore une fois, des informations, anonymes ou provenant de lui, n'étaient pas susceptibles d'être prises au sérieux. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Frottant sa tempe douloureuse pour essayer de calmer sa migraine, Naruto décida que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle serait de prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Peut-être qu'avec les idées claires il serait en mesure de trouver une solution miraculeuse… Il pouvait toujours rêver, mais au moins, ce serait littéral.

* * *

Arrivant au complexe d'appartement qu'il occupait, Naruto s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. La propriétaire se tenait devant l'entrée, sortant sa poubelle. L'Uzumaki grimaça. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, et la réciproque était également vraie. C'était une vielle femme, certainement plus âgée que son jiji. Ses cheveux frisotants étaient un mélange de blanc et de gris, plus du premier que du second cependant. Son visage était très ridé et semblait perpétuellement mécontent.

D'un autre côté, cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Naruto et l'affichait clairement. Heureusement pour lui, l'Uzumaki la croisait rarement. Elle ne quittait pratiquement jamais son propre appartement, sauf pour prendre son courrier, sortir la poubelle et faire les courses. La seule fois où il l'avait vu faire autre chose était pour se rendre chez lui et le réprimander pendant deux bonnes heures de ne pas avoir payé son loyer dans les temps. Naruto, alors âgé de six ans, avait eu tellement peur d'elle qu'il n'avait plus jamais eu de retard de paiement. En y repensant, il ne l'avait encore jamais croisé depuis qu'il avait été plongé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Pourtant, la raison pour laquelle l'Uzumaki s'était arrêté n'était pas à cause de sa présence. Autant il évitait de la croiser aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, déposant même son loyer dans sa boite aux lettres, il se faisait un devoir de ne pas s'esquiver lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance de sa présence, comme c'était le cas à présent. D'ordinaire, il marcherait droit devant lui, continuant ce qu'il faisait sans s'occuper d'elle, et elle ferait la même chose. Cette fois-ci, cependant, était un cas particulier.

Immobile, flottant négligemment au-dessus de la tête de la vielle femme aigrie, était un point d'interrogation. Un point d'interrogation de couleur rouge. Naruto n'avait jamais rencontré cette couleur, ou même de couleur « irrégulière ». En fait, il n'avait vu jusqu'à présent que l'or et le bronze. Il ignorait donc beaucoup de choses à propos des quêtes. Il connaissait cependant les bases. Par exemple, les quêtes de bronze étaient des quêtes relativement simples, apparaissant en fonction des besoins du moment. Les quêtes qu'il recevait à l'académie étaient de ceux-là. Elles pouvaient être considérées comme des qûetes « quotidiennes » ou « spontanées ».

Les quêtes d'argent étaient des quêtes à restriction. La principale était que pour y accéder, Naruto devait faire équipe avec quelqu'un. Pour cette raison, et à cause du fait que sa réputation à Konoha était abominable, l'Uzumaki n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'en trouver. Les quelques personnes qu'il pouvait actuellement considérer comme des amis n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps ou des choses plus importantes à faire que des « quêtes ». Surtout que pour eux, cela s'apparenterait surtout à une corvée. Pour cette raison, Naruto n'avait même jamais abordé le sujet, pas même à Tenten, la plus susceptible d'accepter.

Les quêtes d'or, pour leur part, étaient des quêtes d'histoire… Ou plutôt Histoire, avec un « H » majuscule. Celle-ci ne disposait pas de restriction mais était habituellement très difficile à réaliser. La réussite, l'échec, ou même le refus d'effectuer l'une de ces quêtes engendraient une modification importante dans le script de la réalité réécrit par le Shinju, jusqu'à ce que le temps dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi rattrape finalement l'instant X figé par l'arbre divin.

Ces trois couleurs de quêtes étaient générées par « l'Hisoire », pour ainsi dire. Cela pouvait être dû aux habitants, aux shinobis, aux circonstances, aux événements… Bref, ces quêtes répondaient à la réalité elle-même, car elles se seraient déroulées ainsi en dehors du Mugen Tsukuyomi, si la ligne temporelle originale avait choisi d'emprunter cette route.

Les quêtes à couleur « spéciales », ou « irrégulière », étaient fondamentalement différentes. Plutôt que par la réalité, celles-ci étaient générées par le Shinju. Autrement dit, elles n'existeraient pas sans son intervention divine. De ce que savait Naruto, il s'agissait de la seule forme de soutien actif que le Shinju, entité passive, était capable d'effectuer. Et même alors, le terme « actif » était utilisé assez largement, car il allait effectivement que l'Uzumaki découvre lesdites quêtes. Après tout, celles-ci pouvaient pratiquement être considérées comme des quêtes « cachées ».

Certes, cette quête rouge ne semblait pas être « cachée » à première vue, mais étant donné que Naruto avait fait tout son possible pour ne jamais croiser la propriétaire, l'évitant assez facilement puisqu'il connaissait son emploi du temps, il était difficile de la considérer autrement. Pour le peu que Naruto en savait, cette quête aurait très bien pu être disponible depuis son arrivée dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. En fait, s'il n'avait pas été tellement pris dans ses réflexions de sa quête d'or, et de ce fait n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé face à la propriétaire et n'aurait jamais découvert cette quête. A présent, le plus dur était de se la faire accorder, étant donné qu'il ignorait tout des conditions.

« Tu comptes m'observer avec cet air abruti encore longtemps, morveux insolent ? » Grogna la vielle femme d'une voix grinçante.

« Désolé… » S'excusa Naruto, sans vraiment être sincère.

Il hésita entre essayer d'entamer la conversation et tenter sa chance une autre fois. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait activer la quête à tout moment ou si, comme certaines quêtes de bronze, celle-ci n'était qu'événementielle. D'un autre côté, étant donné que la relation entre l'Uzumaki et sa propriétaire était pratiquement hostile, faire la conversation serait probablement considéré comme suspect pour la femme. Soupirant, il décida que sa priorité à l'heure actuelle était sa quête d'or. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire par autre chose.

« Bien ma veine… » Grommela la femme à mi-voix, quand Naruto passa à côté d'elle, le laissant volontairement entendre ses plaintes. « D'abord cette invasion de rats, et maintenant lui. Cette journée aura vraiment été pourrie… »

Aussitôt, l'Uzumaki s'arrêta. Il n'était pas offensé par les paroles la propriétaire, il était après tout complètement immunisé à la cruauté de ce genre de messes basses. Non, c'était un passage de son monologue qui l'avait intrigué. Etait-il possible que…

« Une invasion de rats ? » Répéta Naruto, se tournant vers la propriétaire.

« Tu espionnes les gens maintenant, morveux insolent ? » Grinça la vielle femme, visiblement de mauvaise humeur et désireuse de la faire partager.

« Désolé… » Fit une fois de plus l'Uzumaki, toujours sans en penser un mot. « Mais sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire d'invasion de rats ? »

« … » La propriétaire ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant le garçon avec suspicion, avant d'expliquer à contrecœur. « Il semblerait que l'immeuble ait été envahi par des rats. J'en ai découvert toute une colonie ce matin. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser… »

Naruto hocha distraitement la tête, pendant que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. L'immeuble n'avait jamais été envahi par des rats dans sa première ligne temporelle. C'était forcément ça la quête ! Il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait, mais il pensait avoir une bonne idée de la façon de se la faire attribuer.

« Je pourrais peut-être m'en charger… » Proposa Naruto.

« Un incapable comme toi ? » Se moqua la propriétaire. « Tu n'es même pas capable de payer ton loyer à temps. »

« C'est arrivé une fois, il y a cinq ans. » L'informa l'Uzumaki en grimaçant à la rancune plus que tenace de la vielle femme. « Et quelques rats ne seront pas vraiment un problème pour moi. Je vais bientôt être un shinobi, dattebayo ! » Termina-t-il avec vantardise.

« … » La propriétaire l'observa pendant quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules dédaigneusement. « Fais comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu es blessé. Elles sont vraiment hargneuses. Leur colonie est à la cave. » L'informa-t-elle en s'en allant.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Dératisation !]

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : 500 exp. Ceinture en cuir de rat.

Echec : 50 exp. Interdiction d'accès à la cave.

Sans hésiter, Naruto accepta la quête. La difficulté n'était pas élevée et les récompenses étaient bonnes. Même en cas d'échec, il recevait de l'expérience. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Dès l'instant où il sélectionna [Accepter], une nouvelle fenêtre d'information apparut.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez découvert un nouveau donjon : [Repère de rats]._

Naruto cligna des yeux un instant, avant de hocher la tête sur le côté, confus. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait un donjon et n'était pas certain de ce dont il s'agissait. Cependant, cela avait l'air cool.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un donjon ? »_ Interrogea-t-il l'interface

_Un donjon est une extra-zone ajouté par le Shinju dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi et accessible uniquement par ceux qui perçoive le monde sous forme de jeu-vidéo, en l'occurrence vous. Il existe plusieurs types et catégories de donjons._

_Les deux types de donjons sont : Temporaire ou Permanent._

_Un donjon temporaire est un donjon accessible pendant une durée de temps limitée, après quoi celui-ci disparaitra ou sera remplacé par autre chose._

_Un donjon permanent est un donjon accessible sans limite de temps. Cependant, une période de « recharge » est nécessaire entre deux entrées dans le donjon afin de le réinitialiser._

_Les trois catégories de donjons sont : Classique, Labyrinthe ou Vague de Monstre._

_Un donjon classique est un donjon qui est composé de plusieurs pièces juxtaposées les unes aux autres ou reliées par des couloirs, des escaliers… Chaque pièce propose généralement un défi qu'il est nécessaire de réussir pour avancer à la suivante et ce, jusqu'à la dernière._

_Un donjon labyrinthe est un donjon sous forme de dédale, constitué d'un ensemble d'allées et d'impasses, généralement sans motif préétabli, et dont le but est d'empêcher les intrus d'atteindre un point précis à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, généralement le centre ou une issue à l'autre extrémité._

_Un donjon « vague de monstre », est un donjon composée d'une seule pièce, ou limitée à une zone restreinte, et dans laquelle des créatures vont apparaitre et attaquer les intrus en nombre défini par vagues successives jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul ou jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes éliminées._

_Chaque donjon correspond à un type et à une catégorie. Il y a donc 6 formes distinctes de donjons possibles lors de la découverte de l'un d'eux._

_« Wow… C'est pas mal du tout... »_ Approuva Naruto, songeant déjà à l'avenir. _« Qu'en est-il du [Repère de rats] ? »_

_Je n'ai actuellement pas de données sur ce donjon particulier. Pour mettre à jour ma base de données, il vous faudra utiliser la Compétence [Observer] sur l'entrée du donjon._

_« Logique… »_ Admit l'Uzumaki en hochant la tête distraitement. _« Donc si j'utilise [Observer] sur la porte de la cave, je saurais tout ce qu'i savoir sur le donjon ? »_

_Affirmatif._

_« Dans ce cas, autant faire cette quête tout de suite et en finir… »_ Décida Naruto. _« Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même monter de niveau. »_

Sa décision prise, l'Uzumaki prit l'escalier en direction de la cave. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il y descendait. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il n'en avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt à l'utiliser, après tout. Naruto avait si peu de possessions personnelles que tout rentrait aisément dans un seul placard. Une cave était donc superflue. Et à présent qu'il était dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, son _Inventaire_ rendait la chose superflue… Arrivant devant la porte de la cave, il utilisa sa compétence [Observer].

[Repère de rats]

Rang de donjon : D.

Type du donjon : Permanent (Temporaire si quête [Dératisation !] échouée).

Catégorie du donjon : Vague de Monstres (Rats).

Temps de recharge : 1 jour (Réinitialisation à minuit chaque jour).

Description : Ce donjon se situe dans une vielle cave commune d'un appartement ordinaire à Konohagakure no sato. Chaque instance est composée de cinq vagues de rats, dont le nombre augmente progressivement à chaque vague.

Description avancée : Le donjon est composé d'un total de 100 rats. La première vague est composée de 10 rats. La seconde vague est composée de 15 rats. La troisième vague est composée de 20 rats. La quatrième vague est composée de 25 rats. La cinquième vague est composée de 30 rats, dont l'un est un mini-Boss. Celui-ci est discernable par son apparence différente des autres et possède des caractéristiques supérieures aux rats réguliers. Le mini-Boss peut varier d'une instance à l'autre et il existe une probabilité de 0,3% pour que le mini-Boss soit remplacé par un véritable boss.

Naruto observa les données qu'il venait d'obtenir sur le donjon avec satisfaction. Lors de la première lecture, il avait craint de perdre l'accès au donjon s'il échouait la quête. Cependant, une lecture plus approfondie et une vérification rapide de ses propres caractéristiques lui avait rapidement permis de retrouver confiance en lui. Il connaissait la force approximative d'un rat. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en tuer à quelques reprises lorsqu'il améliorait sa compétence [Fouiller]. Lorsqu'il Naruto l'utilisait sur une poubelle, par exemple, il pouvait arriver qu'un animal en sorte et tente de l'attaquer. La majeure partie de l'expérience qu'il avait obtenue provenait de ces rencontres aléatoires.

Bien qu'un rat ne fut pas un problème, une dizaine ou plus pourrait devenir légèrement compliqué. Ils étaient rapides et retors, ainsi que difficile à frapper à cause de leur petite taille. Au vu du rang du donjon, Naruto supposait que son niveau était défini à peu près pour permettre à un genin de l'achever. Sachant qu'un genin moyen disposait d'un niveau généralement entre 11 et 20, cela devait être similaire pour ce donjon, peut-être légèrement plus élevé si le système considérait qu'il fallait une équipe de trois genins pour accomplir un rang D.

Naruto, pour sa part, n'était qu'étudiant et au niveau 7 seulement. Il était donc largement sous la limite minimale supposée pour pouvoir vaincre le donjon. En soi, cela aurait été la vérité si ce n'était pas pour un petit détail. Un étudiant, et même un genin en général, disposait généralement d'une [CONSTITUTION] comprise entre 10 et 30. Sachant que 1 [CONSTITUTION] générait 15 PV, alors que 1 [CHAKRA] générait 20 PC et 1 [ENDURANCE] générait 10 PE, un étudiant ou un genin aurait donc une barre de vie comprise entre 150 et 450 PV. Si effectivement il fallait trois genins pour vaincre le donjon, il fallait donc tripler cette quantité.

Seulement voilà… Naruto, étant à la fois un Uzumaki et un jinchuriki, bénéficiait d'une quantité ridiculement élevée de [CONSTIRUTION]. Pas autant que de [CHAKRA], mais cela restait plus que beaucoup de shinobis. Ses 211 [CONSTITUTION] étaient donc plusieurs fois supérieurs à celle de trois genins réunis. Ainsi, même si ses caractéristiques physiques étaient moins élevées que celles requises pour achever le donjon dans des conditions normales, le fait était qu'il possédait une barre de vie si grande que cela compensait.

Parlant de [CONSTITUTION], Naruto avait longuement essayé de comprendre comment élever cette caractéristique naturellement. Il savait déjà comment le faire avec le [CHAKRA] et, même si c'était compliqué, et qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin en premier lieu, la connaissance ne faisait pas de mal. Cependant, comment faisait-on pour augmenter sa vie maximale naturellement ? L'Uzumaki avait cherché, mais n'avait pas su trouver de réponse. Et puis, un jour, il s'était rappelé de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son jiji sur l'influence du réseau de chakra dans le corps.

Ce fut là que Naruto compris comment gagner naturellement de la [CONSTITUTION]. Un muscle alimenté par du chakra était plus durable. C'était les mots exacts de Naruto lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Hiruzen, qui lui avait confirmé cette idée. Ce n'était que récemment, cependant, qu'il avait compris les implications de cette déclaration. Plus le corps était durable, et plus la quantité de chakra de l'individu était importante, plus celui-ci serait en bonne santé. Pour parler en termes de jeu, il fallait donc 5 [ENDURANCE] et 5 [CHAKRA] pour générer 1 [CONSTITUTION] naturellement. D'une certaine façon, l'Uzumaki se réprimandait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, étant donné que ces trois caractéristiques étaient les seules quantifiées en points, que ce soit de vie, de chakra ou d'endurance.

Pour en revenir au donjon, donc, Naruto n'était peut-être pas au niveau du donjon, mais ses caractéristiques anormales compensaient largement ce désagrément mineur. Ainsi, il était persuadé de pouvoir mener à bien sa mission. Tant qu'il restait prudent, tout devrait bien se dérouler. Sa décision prise, il mit sa main sur la poignée de porte de la cave. Aussitôt, une fenêtre d'information apparut.

_Voulez-vous entrez dans le [Repère de rats] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

Sans hésiter, Naruto sélectionna [Oui], provoquant la porte de s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Prudemment, l'Uzumaki entra. La cave était sale et humide. Cependant, en dehors de quelques caisses et tonneaux, elle était assez vide. Sa superficie était à peu près la même que celle de l'appartement de son appartement, bien qu'elle semblait plus grande à cause du fait qu'elle n'était qu'une seule pièce presque sans encombrement. La porte se ferma derrière lui tandis qu'une nouvelle fenêtre d'information apparut devant lui.

_Première vague de monstres dans 5 secondes._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Vague de monstre !_

Immédiatement, Naruto fut sur ses gardes. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Surpris, l'Uzumaki hésita à savoir quoi faire. Les rats étaient là, il pouvait les entendre se déplacer, même s'il ne le voyait pas. D'une certaine façon, au vu du nom, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se fasse sauter dessus par tous les rats de la cave. D'un autre côté, c'était logique. Même s'ils étaient de la vermine, les rats auraient sans doute l'instinct de rester prudent face à l'inconnu. Cela devrait changer à mesure que le temps passe.

Décidant de faire le premier mouvement, Naruto s'approcha de l'une des caisses, où il pouvait entendre un rat se déplacer. D'un mouvement pratiqué, il sortit un kunaï de son inventaire et fit prudemment le tour. Il attrapa un rapide aperçu de l'animal, juste assez pour utiliser sa compétence [Observer].

[Rat]

Niveau (Lvl) : 5.

Points de Vie (PV) : 30/30.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 30/30.

Attaque : 5.

Défense : 8.

Description : Rat au pelage gris sombre des plus communs.

Description avancée : De la famille des vermines, ce rat fait partie de la colonie ayant envahi cette cave. Bien que petit, il n'en reste pas moins teigneux. Une de ses morsures possède une probabilité de 7% de vous contaminer d'une des nombreuses maladies dont il est lui-même infecté.

« Dégoutant… » Marmonna Naruto en frissonnant.

D'un mouvement, il se jeta sur le rat et tenta de le poignarder L'animal esquiva et se jeta sur lui, tentant de le mordre de ses petits crocs acérés. L'Uzumaki parvint cependant à l'attraper par la queue. Dégouté par le membre gesticulant dans sa main, il profita de l'occasion pour le frapper contre le mur. L'impact fit exploser le crâne du rat, qui cessa de bouger. Vérifiant sa barre de vie par prudence, Naruto hocha la tête de satisfaction.

Il nota également que le rat lui avait donné 5 points d'expérience. Cependant, son expérience augmenta de 10. Ce n'était pas une erreur, et l'Uzumaki était très fier de lui lorsqu'il découvrit cette information, il y a plus d'un an. Il se trouvait que la [SAGESSE] n'était pas utilisé simplement pour augmenter le contrôle de chakra. Après tout, selon la définition, cela augmentait également l'expérience personnelle.

L'expérience personnelle était de toute évidence les points d'expérience. Quand Naruto avait commencé à augmenter sa [SAGESSE], il n'avait pas eu conscience de cette information. Pourtant, avec le recul et une meilleure [INTELLIGENCE], c'était logique. La sagesse venait avec l'expérience, comme le disait le dicton. A l'inverse, la [SAGESSE] donnait plus d'expérience.

Ainsi, chaque point de [SAGESSE] donnait 1% d'expérience supplémentaire, y compris celle gagnée par des quêtes. En soi, ce n'était pas énorme, mais Naruto en avait désormais 109, ce qui lui permettait de doubler ce qu'il recevait en temps normal. Son évolution allait donc en être fortement stimulée. L'Uzumaki n'avait donc aucune intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Par réflexe, il utilisa la compétence [Fouiller] sur le cadavre, mais ne conserva aucun item. Il n'avait aucune utilité pour des crocs ou des peaux de rats. Peut-être que cela aurait une utilisation future, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne voulait pas s'encombre, surtout que son Inventaire ne pouvait conserver aucun objet différent. Les quatre emplacements dont il disposait étaient déjà pris. S'il enlevait ses poids, il pourrait dix nouveaux emplacements, mais il préférait les garder sur lui.

Cela lui permettait d'augmenter la vitesse d'amélioration naturelle de sa caractéristique [FORCE]. Bien plus utile, que les objets qu'il pouvait trouver ici. Evidemment, si un objet rare ou intéressant apparaissait, Naruto n'allait pas le laisser à l'abandon. Cependant, pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de telle situation.

L'Uzumaki se dirigea ensuite vers le rat suivant. Il le tua sans difficulté et répéta le processus avec les huit autres. Il ne trouva aucun item intéressant, mais l'expérience obtenue était la bienvenue. Lorsque le dixième rat fut vaincu, il se permit de souffler. Le travail était plutôt facile, jusque-là.

_Seconde vague de monstres dans 5 secondes._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Vague de monstre !_

Aussitôt, Naruto fut de nouveau sur ses gardes. Toutefois, comme pour la première vague, aucun rat ne vint à sa rencontre. L'Uzumaki trouvait presque cela frustrant. Décidant de se mettre en chasse une fois de plus, il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il découvrit la principale différence entre la première et la seconde vague. Dans la première, les rats étaient isolés les uns des autres. Dans la seconde, ils se déplaçaient par groupes de deux ou trois.

Inévitablement, le combat fut plus difficile. Naruto devait désormais surveiller à la fois celui qu'il attaquait, mais également les autres. Les deux premières confrontations, il se fit mordre assez sauvagement. Il ne perdit certes qu'une dizaine de PV, mais comparé à la première vague où il n'avait reçu aucun dommage, c'était une différence suffisamment importante pour être signalée. Néanmoins, après quelques minutes de combat acharné, il finit par venir à bout des 15 rats.

_Troisième vague de monstres dans 5 secondes._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Vague de monstre !_

Cette fois-ci, Naruto décida d'avancer prudemment. Il fut d'autant plus sur ses gardes que les rats se déplaçaient une fois de plus en solitaire. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore dû remarquer, il en était persuadé. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, l'Uzumaki attaqua l'un d'eux.

Cependant, dès l'instant où il engagea l'un des rats, Naruto sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son cou. Un autre l'avait attaqué en traitre pendant qu'il était concentré sur le premier. C'était donc cela, la difficulté de la troisième vague. Si l'un se faisait attaquer, un autre contre-attaquait par derrière. Le pire, c'était que cela avait été un coup-critique. Il avait perdu plus de 50 PV d'un seul coup. Oui, ce donjon était définitivement prévu pour une équipe de genins, qui pouvaient assurer les arrières les uns des autres.

Cependant, à présent qu'il était au courant de cette information, Naruto n'eut plus de réelle difficulté. Il se mit dos au mur, et reprit sa chasse. Ainsi, la contre-attaque arrivait d'un endroit qu'il pouvait surveiller et donc parer ou esquiver. En ce point, ce n'était pas si différent que la seconde vague. Il ne lui fallut donc que quelques minutes pour se débarasser de toute la vermine.

_Quatrième vague de monstres dans 5 secondes._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Vague de monstre !_

Cette fois-ci, Naruto était prêt. Ayant vu les trois premières vagues, il pouvait déjà anticiper ce qui allait se produire pour celle-ci. Les rats suivaient un schéma. Dans la première vague, ils combattaient en individuel. Dans la seconde, ils combattaient en groupes. Dans la troisième, ils combattaient à nouveau en solitaire, mais toujours soutenu par l'un des leurs qui plaçaient une contre-attaque quand ils le pouvaient. En théorie, la quatrième vague devrait donc être une combinaison de la seconde et de la troisième.

En effet, les rats se déplaçaient de nouveau en groupe. Lorsque Naruto en attaqua un, un autre groupe leur vint en soutien en tentant une contre-attaque par derrière. Cependant, ayant déjà prévu et anticipé ce mouvement, l'Uzumaki se colla une fois de plus contre le mur et parvint à vaincre les rats les uns après les autres. Il cassa son kunaï dans le processus, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. En revanche, lorsqu'il utilisa [Fouiller] sur l'un des cadavres, il tomba sur une étonnante surprise.

[Gants en cuir de rat]

Rang de l'objet : D.

Type d'objet : Equipement (10/10).

Description : Ces gants ont été faits en cuir d'un rat des plus ordinaires. Lorsque vous les portez, vous vous voyez attribuer la fourberie et la vitesse d'un rat. Vous aurez également son odeur jusqu'à ce que vous les laviez.

Description avancée : Ces gants font partie de la panoplie du rat. Equipez-les tous et devenez un parfait petit rat.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Naruto n'était pas certain s'il devait être heureux ou en colère. Heureux, parce qu'il ne possédait pas de gants jusqu'à présent, et qu'il pouvait les équiper immédiatement. En colère, parce que la description était pratiquement insultante. Une fois de plus, l'Uzumaki était persuadé que l'interface se moquait de lui. Après avoir grogné de frustration pendant quelques secondes, il décida que le mieux à faire était de porter son nouvel équipement et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'était vrai qu'ils puaient…

_Cinquième vague de monstres dans 5 secondes._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Vague de monstre !_

_Un mini-Boss est arrivé !_

« Et merde… » Fut tout ce que pu dire Naruto avant d'engager le combat.

Contrairement aux quatre vagues précédentes, les rats n'attendirent pas dans leur coin qu'il vienne les chercher. Au contraire, ils se jetèrent tous sur lui. Les 30. En même temps. Si l'Uzumaki avait encore eu le moindre doute sur le fait que le donjon était ajusté au niveau d'une équipe de genin, il n'en avait plus aucun. Sans réfléchir, il sortit tous ses shurikens de son inventaire et les lança. Chacun d'eux tua un rat. Il restait cependant 22 vermines, dont le mini-Boss.

Sans hésiter, Naruto utilisa un [Kawarimi] pour se substituer à l'une des caisses qui étaient de l'autre côté de la cave. De là, il parvint à ramasser quatre de ses shurikens et les lancer à nouveau, tuant 2 autres rats. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la scène se répéta, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que 3 rats et le mini-Boss. De son côté, l'Uzumaki avait cassé six shurikens et deux kunaïs.

Décidant de conserver ce qui lui restait de matériel, car il lui était difficile de s'en procurer, Naruto décida de s'attaquer à la vermine à l'aide de son taijutsu. Activant son [Taijutsu académique], il se lança dans la mêlée. Il tua rapidement deux rats, mais reçu un coup violent du mini-Boss, qui lui fit perdre 40 PV, et ce sans coup critique. Grimaçant, il utilisa [Observer] pour avoir un aperçu de sa puissance.

[Rat mutant]

Niveau (Lvl) : 10.

Points de Vie (PV) : 200/200.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 100/100.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 47/50.

Attaque : 50.

Défense : 30.

Description : Rat ayant muté suite à une surexposition à du chakra à la naissance.

Description avancée : De la famille des vermines, ce rat mutant fait partie de la colonie ayant envahi cette cave. Bien que petit, il n'en reste pas moins teigneux. Une de ses morsures possède une probabilité de 20% de vous contaminer d'une des nombreuses maladies dont il est lui-même infecté. Contrairement aux autres rats, celui-ci est doté de chakra et sait s'en servir.

Effectivement, comparé aux autres rats, ce mini-Boss était puissant. En fait, il était à peu près aussi puissant qu'un étudiant ordinaire de l'académie, juste beaucoup plus véloce. Dommage pour lui, Naruto était plus fort le meilleur de sa classe, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais montré, pas qu'on ne lui en ait jamais laissé l'occasion.

Ecrasant le dernier rat, l'Uzumaki parvint à attraper le mutant à pleine main. Sans perdre de temps, et indifférent au fait qu'il mordait sévèrement ses doigts, il s'agenouilla et frappa son crâne contre le sol à plusieurs reprises comme il l'aurait fait d'une pierre. Après une dizaine de coups, le mini-Boss cessa de bouger, mort. Bizarrement, Naruto ne se sentait pas satisfait de ce résultat. Cela avait été étonnamment simple de le tuer. Dès l'instant où il avait été capturé, tout avait été terminé. Sans doute que libre, il aurait été une vraie calamité. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était fait attrapé, et facilement.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Dératisation !]_

_Vous gagnez 500 points d'expérience._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez acquis la ceinture en cuir de rat._

« Observer ! » Dit Naruto, en fixant la ceinture.

[Ceinture en cuir de rat]

Rang de l'objet : D.

Type d'objet : Equipement (10/10).

Description : Cette ceinture a été faite en cuir d'un rat des plus ordinaires. Lorsque vous la portez, vous vous voyez attribuer la fourberie et la vitesse d'un rat.

Description avancée : Cette ceinture fait partie de la panoplie du rat. Equipez-les tous et devenez un parfait petit rat.

Bonus : +2 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Trouvant la ceinture plutôt pas mal, Naruto s'en équipa. Prenant quelques secondes pour s'observer, il trouva que les nouveaux ajouts à sa tenue n'étaient pas trop mauvais. Certes, ils n'étaient pas orange, mais ils n'étaient pas horrible non plus. Ils donnaient également de bons bonus. Pas les meilleurs qu'il ait jamais vu, ceux-là étaient à la boutique du père de Tenten, mais de bons tout de même.

« Caractéristiques ! » Déclara ensuite Naruto.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 5.

[FORCE] : 17 – 5,9% - 10 (4)

[RESISTANCE] : 17 + 9,3% + 0 (19)

[VITESSE] : 15 – 5,9% + 2 (16)

[DEXTERITE] : 58 – 5,9% + 0 (55)

[AGILITE] : 19 + 14,1% + 1 (23)

[ENDURANCE] : 18 – 5,9% + 0 (17)

[CONSTITUTION] : 96 + 16,1% + 100 (211)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 46 – 50% + 0 (23)

[VOLONTE] : 14 – 30% + 0 (10)

[MENTALITE] : 12 – 50% + 0 (6)

[CHAKRA] : 142 + 10% + 200 (356)

[SAGESSE] : 121 – 10% + 0 (109)

[CHARISME] : 56 + 30% + 0 (73)

[CHANCE] : 33 + 10% + ? (?)

Naruto hésita un instant. Il était sur le point de mettre ses 5 nouveaux points en [SAGESSE], comme il l'avait fait depuis trois ans, mais se ravisa. Dans l'immédiat, surtout s'il comptait réaliser sa quête d'or, il allait lui falloir autre chose qu'un bon contrôle de chakra. Néanmoins, il n'était pas certain de quoi améliorer. Finalement, il décida de laisser ses points non-attribués pour le moment, le temps qu'il se décide des caractéristiques sur lesquelles les répartir. Soupirant, l'Uzumaki quitta la cave, bien décidé à refaire le donjon chaque jour…

* * *

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'atteindre 35% de contrôle de chakra._

_Le jutsu [__Chaines de chakra] a été déverrouillé._

« OUI ! » Hurla Naruto, heureux et sans se soucier d'avoir l'air ridicule, seul au milieu de la cave, entouré de nombreux cadavres de rats. « Jutsus ! »

**_JUTSUS_** **_:_**

**_Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusoin.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 9 (2%). Rang B. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +90% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 87 (60%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 870 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

**_Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 41 (63%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +20% [FORCE].

Actif : +20% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +20% [VITESSE].

Actif : +20% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +20% [AGILITE].

Actif : +20% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +4,1% [FORCE].

Passif : +4,1% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +4,1% [VITESSE].

Passif : +4,1% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +4,1% [AGILITE].

Passif : +4,1% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

**_Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (56%). Rang E. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (53%). Rang E. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 1.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de 1%.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Verrouillé) : Lvl 0 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le chakra.

Requis : [Détecter] lvl 100.

Requis : Contrôle de chakra de 25%.

« Wow… » Se contenta de dire Naruto, fasciné par son nouveau jutsu.

[Chaines de chakra] était plutôt gourmand en chakra, même pour lui. Certes, au niveau 1, il pouvait se permettre de l'alimenter pendant plusieurs minutes sans problème. Cependant, dès l'instant ou le nombre de chaines qu'il pourrait créer augmentera, il en sera de même pour la consommation en chakra. D'un autre côté, c'était une technique de rang A, capable d'immobiliser même un Biju, cela semblait donc raisonnable. Honnêtement, même Naruto aurait eu peur s'il avait pu utiliser les [Chaines de chakra] comme il l'aurait fait d'un simple [Kawarimi].

Cependant, comment Naruto était-il parvenu à débloquer ce justu ? La réponse était : avec un mélange de chance et d'obstination. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le [Repère de Rats], une semaine plus tôt, l'Uzumaki avait été s'y entrainer chaque jour. En sept jours, il était passé du niveau 7 au niveau 11. Il pouvait d'ailleurs remercier sa très haute [SAGESSE], ainsi que les différents mini-Boss. Un en particulier, le Vieux rat des montagnes, avait été une aubaine.

Le Vieux rat des montagnes n'avait de mini-Boss que le nom. En fait, il était encore plus faible qu'un rat normal. Cependant, si presque toutes ses caractéristiques étaient faibles, une en revanche était ridiculement élevée : sa [SAGESSE]. 64 [SAGESSE] pour être précis, Naruto ne savait même pas pourquoi un rat aurait besoin de sagesse. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était vieux, et qu'il venait des montagnes, un peu comme un vieil ermite… A moins que… Ce rat…

Il n'aurait quand même pas été capable d'utiliser le senjutsu… Pas vrai ? Peu importe, au final, l'Uzumaki lui avait marché dessus sans même sans rendre compte et n'avait compris ce qu'il était réellement qu'une fois le donjon terminé. Triste fin pour un mini-Boss… Que son âme incomprise repose en paix !

Ainsi donc, en montant 4 niveaux, Naruto avait accumulé 20 points de caractéristiques à attribuer. A l'origine, il avait prévu de tous les dépenser en [VITESSE], mais un pressentiment soudain l'avait pris. Refaisant le calcul de son contrôle de chakra, il avait découvert que s'il mettait ses 20 points de caractéristique non-attribués en [SAGESSE], il atteindrait les 35% de contrôle de chakra requis pour déverrouiller son jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Et quel jutsu ! Il avait su qu'il était puissant pour avoir vu sa mère s'en servir contre son futur ami Kurama, mais à présent qu'il pouvait en voir la description, il comprenait enfin à quel point. A faible niveau, il n'était pas si puissant, mais plus son lvl serait important, plus il serait efficace et dangereux. Toutefois, même dans son état actuel, [Chaines de chakra] n'était pas un jutsu sur lequel cracher. La résistance de la chaine était supérieure à la majorité des métaux existants au monde. Rien que pour cela, Naruto ne regrettait aucunement son choix.

Vérifiant l'heure, l'Uzumaki glapit de surprise en se rendant compte qu'il était en retard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure. C'était à la fois plus que suffisant et franchement insuffisant. Tout était une question de point de vue. Il avait plus qu'assez de temps pour se présenter à son « rendez-vous ». Psychologiquement, même dix ans ne lui permettraient pas à être prêt pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Il le savait pourtant, que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire était stupide. Néanmoins, il allait le faire malgré tout.

Se rendant en hâte à son appartement, il retira ses poids et appliqua un [Henge] sur lui-même. Ayant maîtrisé cette technique au niveau 100, il avait débloqué la particularité de rendre son apparence réelle, et pas une simple illusion. Naruto n'était même pas au courant qu'un henge fonctionnait de cette façon. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, l'utiliser lui avait toujours permis de changer de corps physiquement. Après tout, le [Henge] était le premier jutsu orienté ninjutsu, tandis que le [Bunshin] était le premier jutsu orienté genjutsu. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il pouvait voir dans son Menu Jutsus.

Il prit ainsi l'apparence d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux verts. Son apparence en était particulièrement voyante, ce qui était le but de la manœuvre. Son henge, étant une transformation physique, était à l'abri d'une annulation accidentelle ou d'un [Kai], ainsi qu'impossible de voir à travers même avec l'aide d'un dojutsu comme le sharingan ou le byakugan.

Naruto changea également de tenue. Pour l'occasion, il était parvenu à acheter une imitation de la tenue d'Anbu de Konoha. Elle ne rapportait absolument aucun bonus, mais cela lui permettrait de ressembler encore moins à lui-même que d'habitude. Enfin, il remplaça son habituelle paire de lunette de protection par un masque représentant un ours. Ainsi habillé, il pourrait presque ressembler à un véritable Anbu, bien qu'un shinobi ne se laisserait pas berner aussi facilement. Il n'avait après tout ni leurs compétences ni même leur attitude.

Satisfait, Naruto quitta en hâte son appartement et courut aussi vite qu'il put à sa destination. Ses chances étaient minces, mais il avait finalement décidé d'accomplir sa quête d'or. Il allait… affronter Itachi. Oui, même la simple pensée de le faire semblait ridicule, mais l'Uzumaki n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas juste faire semblant d'ignorer ce problème. Comment pourrait-il sauver le monde entier, s'il n'essayait même pas d'intervenir maintenant ? Cela en tête, il accéléra encore, canalisant inconsciemment du chakra dans ses jambes.

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir une nouvelle Compétence : [Sprint]._

Sans même regarder, Naruto ferma la fenêtre d'information. Il avait déjà une bonne idée de pourquoi il venait d'acquérir ladite Compétence. L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de sa vie, il n'avait donc jamais même eut l'idée de canaliser de chakra dans ses jambes pour aller plus vite. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais été à la vitesse maximale que son corps pouvait gérer, ce qui était pratiquement la définition d'un sprint.

_Félicitations ! Votre Compétence [Sprint] est montée d'un niveau._

Décidant d'ignorer cette information non-pertinente à l'heure actuelle, Naruto s'arrêta enfin devant l'entrée du quartier Uchiwa. Un léger frisson le traversa. Il savait qu'Itachi avait mis seulement trente minutes pour éliminer l'ensemble de son clan, il était donc encore en avance. Pénétrant prudemment, l'Uzumaki fut surpris et horrifié de découvrir des cadavres sur le sol ensanglanté. Des cadavres d'Uchiwa !

_Attention ! Vous êtes entré dans une zone de guerre. Vous bénéficiez d'un bonus de 100% d'expérience._

Non... Ce ne devrait pas être possible… Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi y avait-il déjà des morts alors que Naruto était en avance sur le début du massacre ? Avait-il déjà tellement changé le cours des événements que le massacre avait été avancé ? Itachi avait-il donc déjà tué ses parents… Ses parents !

L'Uzumaki se réprimanda de ne pas y avoir pensé, de ne pas avoir su juger ce minuscule détail. Itachi avait tué l'ensemble du clan en trente minutes, sauf qu'entre tous les membres et ses parents, il avait passé presque quinze minutes à s'excuser de son acte auprès d'eux. Naruto savait qu'il avait même pleuré. En prenant en compte cela, les trente minutes devenaient quarante-cinq. Il était en retard !

_« Merde… »_ Se maudit Naruto mentalement, des larmes de frustration coulant le long de ses joues, alors qu'il pénétra en toute hâte dans le quartier Uchiwa, dans l'espoir insensé de le retrouver et l'empêcher de nuire.

L'erreur de l'Uzumaki n'était que partielle, bien que les conséquences aient été pour le pire. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille, il n'avait donc pas su prendre en compte la dernière interaction entre Itachi et ses parents. C'était injuste, mais la vie était rarement juste. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait involontairement provoqué. Il aurait dû venir plus tôt…

Dès qu'il voyait un corps sur le sol, le premier réflexe de Naruto était d'utiliser sa compétence [Observer]. Il espérait, sans vraiment y croire, qu'au moins une personne ne serait pas morte immédiatement de l'attaque d'Itachi. Mais non, l'Uchiwa était efficace, effroyablement efficace. Par réflexe, chaque fois qu'il croisait un shinobi mort, il utilisait [Fouiller] sur lui, mais il n'avait qu'à peine conscience de le faire.

Les minutes s'écoulant, et la limite de temps s'approchant inexorablement, Naruto fut forcé de se faire une raison. Itachi était plus rapide que lui. Il ne pourrait sauver personne en essayant de le suivre. Il allait devoir se rendre à un endroit où il était certain de pouvoir le croiser. Malheureusement, l'Uzumaki ne connaissait qu'un endroit où il était sûr de pouvoir non seulement le trouver, mais également le surprendre…

La chambre des parents d'Itachi et de Sasuke !

Finalement, même en essayant, il n'avait pu sauver personne. Il pourrait peut-être au moins épargner Sasuke de subir les tortures de son frère. Utilisant [Furtivité] et [Sprint], Naruto se dirigea vers la maison du chef de clan, et pénétra aussi discrètement que possible. Discrètement, il se rendit dans la chambre où il savait trouver son adversaire. La porte était ouverte. Prudemment, l'Uzumaki observa l'intérieur de la chambre. Itachi était là, dos à l'entrée, son sabre levé en l'air, prêt à frapper. Ses parents étaient encore vivants.

Naruto pouvait encore sauver quelqu'un ! Pas Fugaku, car il était l'un des instigateurs du coup d'Etat. Mikoto, en revanche, était un cas différent. Sa participation n'était en aucun cas due à un intérêt réel, mais au contraire une forme de soutien à son mari en tant qu'épouse fidèle. Plus que tout, elle était une mère aimante et protectrice. Elle avait aussi été une proche amie de Kushina, sa propre mère. Il devait la sauver !

« Désolé… » Murmura Itachi, les larmes clairement audibles dans sa voix et son sabre tremblant dans ses mains. « Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé… »

Pleurant toujours, le sabre s'abattit. Naruto sentit un froid le traverser, craignant que sa non-intervention ait condamnée la personne qu'il voulait sauver. Heureusement, pour ainsi dire, le sabre frappa Fugaku, le tuant sur le cou. Pris de fascination morbide, l'Uzumaki observa le corps tomber sur le sol, sans vie. Il faillit ne pas voir Itachi lever les bras une seconde fois pour porter le coup fatal à sa mère.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Naruto créa une chaine de chakra et l'envoya contre l'adolescent. La chaine s'enroula autour de son bras, déviant le coup de sabre, qui coupa néanmoins profondément le dos de Mikoto. Celle-ci hurla de douleur et s'évanouit. L'Uzumaki, grinçant des dents, utilisa sa chaine pour propulser Itachi à travers la fenêtre ouverte. La faisant ensuite disparaitre, il se précipita vers la femme et utilisa [Observer].

Découvrant qu'elle était encore vivante, il soupira de soulagement. Néanmoins, elle était encore mourante et Naruto ne connaissait aucun jutsu médical. Décidant de tester quelque chose de complètement stupide, il ouvrit son Inventaire et poussa le corps de Mikoto à l'intérieur. Etonnamment, elle y entra sans difficulté. Normalement, les êtres vivants ne pouvaient pas être stockés dedans. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait que supposer que le fait qu'elle était inconsciente lui permettait d'être considéré comme un pseudo-objet…

Il était sur le point de vérifier son Inventaire, quand un pressentiment lui fit activer une nouvelle fois [Chaines de chakra]. La faisant s'enrouler autour de son corps aussi vite que possible, il entendit l'impact du métal sur le métal. Se retournant rapidement, Naruto le sabre d'Itachi contre sa chaine, essayant de passer au travers, tandis que son propriétaire l'observait attentivement. Ses yeux étaient secs, comme s'il ne venait pas de pleurer dix secondes plus tôt.

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu là ? » Demanda/Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans intonation ni émotion.

Plutôt que de répondre, Naruto tenta de l'attaquer avec sa chaine. Malheureusement, Itachi était plus fort que lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas trancher à travers elle, il était largement capable de la repousser. L'Uzumaki fut rapidement repoussé contre le mur. Grimaçant, il tenta de faire un [Kawarimi], mais la lame de l'Uchiwa parvint à passer à travers sa défense et percer son bras, rendant le garçon blond incapable de le bouger. Malgré cela, Naruto ne fit aucun bruit. Aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Es-tu un shinobi de la Racine ? » Demanda Itachi, la voix soudainement beaucoup plus froide. « C'est Danzo qui t'envoie ? Et qu'as-tu fais du corps de ma mère ? »

Puisque Naruto ne répondit pas, Itachi utilisa son sabre pour trancher le bras déjà poignardé de l'Uzumaki. Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur et observa, incrédule, son bras tomber sur le sol, inerte. Son cerveau embrumé de douleur ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Venait-il vraiment de se faire amputer ?

Tout à sa douleur, il perdit le contrôle de sa chaine, qui se dématérialisa. Aussitôt, Itachi lui trancha une jambe, l'empêchant d'essayer de fuir. Les dents serrés, Naruto ne pouvait que gémir doucement, refusant de montrer plus de sa douleur. L'Uchiwa plaça ensuite le tranchant de son sabre contre le second bras de l'Uzumaki, dans un geste menaçant.

« Alors, vas-tu répondre ? » Interrogea Itachi, toujours aussi froid. « Où dois-je couper un autre… »

« Maman ? » Fit la voix paniquée d'un enfant « Papa ? »

_« Sasuke ? »_ Songea confusément Naruto, à travers sa douleur.

« Pas maintenant… » Murmura Itachi, qui s'était raidit. « Tch… Tant pis, Sasuke passe avant tout le reste. »

Et sur ces mots, l'adolescent poignarda l'Uzumaki dans la poitrine, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. Immédiatement après, Itachi le prit par le col et le jeta par la fenêtre, sa jambe et son bras coupés suivants peu de temps après. Naruto perdait progressivement conscience et sa vision s'obscurcissait de plus en plus. La dernière chose qu'il remarqua fut la fenêtre d'informations qui apparut juste devant ses yeux.

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

« Et merde… » Furent les derniers mots de Naruto, avant que sa conscience ne le quitte définitivement.

Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter cette quête d'or…

* * *

Itachi laissa son frère inconscient sur le sol devant leur père mort. C'était cruel, mais c'était nécessaire pour assurer sa sécurité. Faire de lui le seul rescapé du massacre des Uchiwa et le dernier membre du clan fidèle à Konoha devrait lui assurer l'immunité contre une personne telle que Danzo. Pour cette raison, l'adolescent avait dû durcir son cœur et accomplir ces atrocités.

A l'origine, personne, pas même son frère adoré, n'aurait dû survivre. Il avait reçu l'ordre sans appel d'éliminer l'intégralité du clan. Cependant, il était tout simplement au-dessus des forces d'Itachi d'éliminer son jeune et innocent frère de sang-froid. Il était après tout la seule chose à ses yeux de plus important que le village lui-même.

Pour assurer sa survie, il avait donc mis en place un plan qui garantirait la fidélité de Sasuke à Konoha. Pour Itachi, le prix à payer était la haine éternelle de son petit frère adoré, un fardeau qu'il était pleinement prêt à porter. En agissant comme un être sans corps, il ferait ainsi de son frère adoré un martyr. Avec un tel traumatisme, le sandaime Hokage aurait assuré sa protection et son immunité.

Cependant, alors qu'il réalisait son plan, une inconnue avait failli tout ruiner. Un shinobi masqué était intervenu au moment de l'exécution de ses parents. Il avait été tellement concentré à s'excuser qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Par la suite, il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de Tobi, ou Madara comme il se faisait aussi appelé, mais il avait presque immédiatement rejeté cette idée.

La seconde pensée d'Itachi fut qu'il s'agissait d'un agent de la Racine, sous la direction de Danzo. Cela aurait tout à fait été son style. Furieux, l'Uchiwa avait littéralement torturé l'intrus, en particulier lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le corps de Mikoto, sa mère, avait disparu.

Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose. Malgré son arrivée fortuite et son étrange jutsu, le shinobi était… Faible. Presque toutes les compétences qu'Itachi avait pu observer de l'individu étaient au niveau d'un genin, et même alors, un genin fraichement promu.

La raison pour laquelle Itachi ne s'en était pas rendu compte, malgré sa froide colère, avait été le fait que son adversaire ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux. Même s'il avait porté un masque, le jeune Uchiwa le savait parce qu'il avait continuellement essayé de le piéger dans un genjutsu avec son sharingan, mais en vain.

Et alors qu'il torturait le shinobi masqué, Itachi avait entendu la voix de Sasuke. Là, il avait paniqué. Il ne pouvait pas tuer l'intrus ici, car cela aurait mis pu ruiner son plan. La présence d'un cadavre non-Uchiwa aurait remis en cause un certain nombre de ses actions, et son adorable petit frère aurait pu être la cible des foudres de Danzo… S'il était à l'origine de la présence du shinobi masqué bien sûr.

Pour cette raison, Itachi l'avait rapidement tué et jeté par la fenêtre, avec ses membres tranchés. Là, Sasuke ne pourrait pas le remarqué, et donc pas remettre en cause l'absence du cadavre à son réveil, et de son côté, l'intrus ne pourrait alerter personne de ses cris à présent qu'il était mort.

Maintenant que la situation avec son frère était terminée, Itachi retourna voir le cadavre du shinobi masqué. Avec le recul, l'Uchiwa était venu à la conclusion que le cadavre de sa mère avait été scellé dans un rouleau de stockage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un, en particulier une personne aussi peu compétente que l'intrus désormais mort, aurait essayé de voler le corps de sa mère devant lui.

Avec du recul, Itachi se demandait s'il y avait plus à cette attaque inattendue que juste voler un corps. Après tout, la chaine n'était intervenue qu'au moment où il allait tuer sa mère. Etait-ce une tentative de la sauver ? Difficile à dire car, encore une fois, le shinobi avait été très peu compétent. Néanmoins, le fils ainé de l'ex-chef du clan Uchiwa était désormais déterminé à récupérer le corps de sa mère et à le placer à un endroit où il ne serait pas suspect. Cependant, en sortant par la fenêtre, une nouvelle surprise attendait Itachi.

Le corps du shinobi masqué n'était plus là !

Il n'y avait aucun cadavre, pas même l'un des membres qu'Itachi avait tranché. Plus étrange encore, il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de sang. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pris d'un horrible pressentiment, il pénétra une fois de plus dans la chambre de ses parents. Observant l'endroit où il avait interrogé/torturé l'intrus, il découvrit l'endroit parfaitement propre. Aucune trace de l'épaisse flaque de sang qu'il y avait eu plus tôt.

Un froid intense traversa les entrailles d'Itachi. Son adversaire n'avait pas été seul. Il semblerait qu'il avait eu des complices, et des beaucoup plus compétents que celui désormais mort. Ils avaient après tout réussi à faire disparaitre les preuves d'un mort à côté d'un ex-captinaine de l'Anbu sans que celui-ci en ait conscient. Ce shinobi avait-il été un leurre ? l'Uchiwa aurait bien voulu se pencher sur cet étrange mystère, mais malheureusement, il était à court de temps.

Il devait désormais fuir Konoha, sa maison, et devenir un nukenin pour que son frère ait un bel avenir. Néanmoins, il était déterminé à essayer de trouver qui avait volé le cadavre de sa mère. Mikoto avait une prime sur sa tête de quand elle était encore une kunoichi active. Si quelqu'un venait à la réclamer, Itachi le traquerait et le tuerais, mais pas avant d'avoir extorqué toutes les informations qu'il voulait…

* * *

_[Izanagi] a été utilisé ! 10% de vos PV, PC et PE ont été restaurés._

_Un sharingan (2 magatamas) a été consommé._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Le massacre du clan Uchiwa… Que faire ?]_

_Vous obtenez la récompense : [Gène Sharingan]._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Chaines de chakra] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Chaines de chakra] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Chaines de chakra] est montée d'un niveau._

« Ugh… Quoi ? » Murmura Naruto, confus, le regard encore flou.

L'Uzumaki se frotta les yeux distraitement, ayant la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rappeler les événements. La compréhension le figea momentanément, avant que Naruto ne commence à observer ses mains avec attention. Son visage affichait un mélange de bonheur, d'incompréhension et de peur.

Avisant ensuite les messages d'information, l'Uzumaki entreprit de les lire. Cependant, leur contenu ne fit rien pour éclaircir l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé à l'heure actuelle. Il était mort, il en était sûr. Pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était désormais vivant. Pourtant, il n'avait le droit qu'à une seule vie et à aucun point de sauvegarde. L'interface avait été catégorique sur ce point.

_« Interface, que se passe-t-il ? »_ Lui demanda Naruto, cherchant désespérément des réponses.

_Lorsque vous êtes mort, le Jutsu spécial [Izanagi] a été activée. Cela a permis votre résurrection dans votre appartement, mais l'utilisation de ce Jutsu a consommé un sharingan à 2 magatamas._

_« … »_ Naruto fixa bêtement le message pendant une minute entière, sans comprendre. _« De quoi ? »_

_Le Jutsu spécial [Izanagi] s'active automatiquement en cas de mort impromptue. Il permet de fausser votre mort et de vous ressusciter à un point de résurrection. Si aucun point de résurrection n'est programmé, la résurrection se fera dans votre appartement par défaut._

_L'activation du Jutsu spécial [Izanagi] nécessite le sacrifice de 2 magatamas de sharingan. Un sharingan à 2 magatamas ou deux sharingans à 1 magatama peuvent être utilisés pour ce faire. Un sharingan à 3 magatamas peut également être utilisé, mais vous perdrez alors le dernier magatama du sharingan, celui-ci étant entièrement consommé._

_« Ne parle pas de ma mort comme s'il s'agissait d'un désagrément mineur'ttebayo…_ _»_ Grimaça mentalement l'Uzumaki. _« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sharingan ? Attention, je ne me plaint pas, mais je n'avais aucun sharingan à sacrifier pour [Izanagi]._

_Vous possédez des sharingans dans votre Inventaire._

_« Inventaire !_ _»_ Ordonna Naruto, sceptique. _« Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des sharingans dans mon… Oh putain ! »_

**_INVENTAIRE (13/14) :_**

18 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 5000 ryos.

7 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 10000 ryos.

3 bourses pouvant contenir jusqu'à 20000 ryos.

1 bourse pouvant contenir jusqu'à 100000 ryos.

1 manuel d'information sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi (par Naruto Uzumaki).

34 shurikens.

53 kunaïs.

13 pilules de chakra.

24 sharingans (1 magatama).

12 sharingans (2 magatamas).

5 sharingans (3 magatamas).

1 Gène sharingan.

1 Mikoto Uchiwa.

_« D'où ça sort tout ça ? »_ Demanda Naruto, encore plus confus qu'avant.

_Vous avez acquis ces objets en utilisant la Compétence [Fouiller] sur les corps des shinobis dans le quartier Uchiwa._

_« Même les sharingans ? »_ Voulu confirmer Naruto, incertain.

_Affirmatif._

_« Sérieusement, le Shinju ne peut pas juste distribuer des sharingans comme s'ils étaient des bonbons… »_ Naruto essaya de raisonner l'interface. _« Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Et puis même en admettant que ça puisse marcher ainsi, le sharingan est classifié comme un jutsu, non ? Pourquoi seraient-ils dans l'Inventaire ? »_

_Affirmatif. Le [Sharingan] est classifié comme un Jutsu de type Dojutsu. Cependant, la pupille sharingan est considérée comme un objet, bien que le rang associé ne corresponde pas au degré de rareté de l'objet mais au niveau de puissance du Dojutsu._

Observant les différents sharingans, l'Uzumaki découvrit qu'il pouvait soit les utiliser pour activer [Izanagi] ou [Izanami], soit les greffer pour bénéficier des avantages du dojutsu un peu comme Kakashi, soit les consommer. Le garçon ne connaissait pas l'intérêt de manger un œil, et franchement ne voulait pas le savoir.

Au cours de son inspection, Naruto remarqua que les sharingans à 1 magatama possédaient un rang C, ceux à 2 magatamas possédaient un rang B, et ceux à 3 magatamas possédaient un rang A. Si cela avait été leur degré de rareté, cela aurait été une sous-évaluation pure et simple. Cependant, puisqu'il s'agissait du degré de puissance du Dojutsu, c'était plutôt raisonnable.

_« C'est de la folie… »_ Fut tout ce que trouva à dire le garçon, alors qu'il secouait la tête avec incrédulité. _« Le Shinju est devenu complètement cinglé, j'en suis certain… Et c'est quoi ce [Gène sharingan] ? Ce n'était pas la récompense que j'ai obtenu de la quête ? Et d'ailleurs comment ai-je réussi la quête ? »_

_Affirmatif. Le [Gène sharingan] est la récompense de la quête : [Le massacre du clan Uchiwa… Que faire ?]. La quête a été réussie au moment où vous êtes parvenu à intervenir avec succès dans le massacre du clan Uchiwan sauvant ainsi Mikoto Uchiwa, même si sa vie est encore en sursis, et à en réchapper vivant… En quelque sorte._

_Le [Gène sharingan], quant à lui, permet à celui qui consomme cet objet de recevoir l'Avantage Sharingan (Permanent)._

_« Ok… »_ Commença lentement Naruto, sentant venir le coup foireux à dix kilomètres. _« Et que procure cet Avantage ? »_

_L'Avantage Sharingan (Permanent) offre la possibilité à son possesseur d'éveiller son propre sharingan, car le gène associé est inscrit dans leur ADN. Si le possesseur ne possède pas l'Avantage Uchiwa, il ne bénéficiera pas des bonus combinés de ces deux Avantages. _

_L'Avantage Sharingan (Permanent) permet également de ne pas avoir à subir les inconvénients propres à un sharingan implanté, tel que l'incapacité de désactiver le dojutsu._

_« … » _Naruto observa la fenêtre de dialogue d'un air impassible. _« Tu es en train de me dire que le [Gène sharingan] permet d'éveiller son propre sharingan ? »_

_Affirmatif._

_« Complètement fou… » _Répéta Naruto, en secouant la tête. _« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire à présent ? »_

_Vous pouvez consommer le [Gène sharingan]._

_« C'est ça ! » _Répondit sarcastiquement l'Uzumaki. _« Je vais ainsi spontanément développer un sharingan et personne ne trouvera cela étrange venant d'un enfant dépourvu de sang Uchiwa, dattebayo ! »_

_Vous pouvez le dissimuler sous un [Henge]._

_« Bien sûr, je vais passer ma vie à dissimuler le fait que j'ai développé un dojutsu connu dans tous les pays des Nations Elémentaires et qui se transmet uniquement dans le clan par le sang. Même un sharingan implanté serait une corvée à tenter d'expliquer… »_

_Avec le sharingan, vous pourriez apprendre plus facilement de nombreux Jutsus._

_« Tu sais quoi ? »_ Demanda soudainement Naruto, d'une voix soupçonneuse. _« Je trouve que tu mets beaucoup d'efforts pour m'inciter à consommer le [Gène sharingan]. Pour une entité objective et impartiale, je trouve cela étrange'ttebayo. »_

_Vous avez risqué voter vie dans une quête de rang S, alors que vous n'aviez ni le niveau, ni les compétences requises pour la mener à bien. Malgré cela, vous êtes parvenu à la réussir. En récompense, le Shinju vous a offert le [Gène Sharingan], un objet de rang S capable de vous permettre de développer un dojutsu. Ne pas s'en servir serait du gâchis._

_« Peut-être… »_ Concéda l'Uzumaki, réticent. _« Cependant, même ainsi, je n'ai aucun droit sur le sharingan. Ce n'est pas un Kekkei Genkai apparentant à mon clan. Me l'approprier serait incorrect. »_

_Le sharingan est à l'origine un pouvoir provenant du Shinju, et celui-ci vous a jugé digne d'en être le propriétaire. Même sans prendre en compte ce fait, vous êtes en pleine formation pour devenir un shinobi. Un shinobi utilise tous les outils à sa disposition pour mener à bien sa mission. Or, votre propre mission, confiée à vous par le Shinju lui-même, consiste à sauver le monde._

Naruto ne répondit pas. Les arguments de l'interface étaient logiques, convaincants même. Néanmoins, devait-il vraiment prendre le risque de consommer le [Gène sharingan] et ainsi développer ce dojutsu ? S'il le faisait et que quelqu'un le découvrait, sa vie deviendrait horriblement compliquée, et sa mission de libérer le monde du Mugen Tsukuyomi en serait fortement compromise.

En particulier, l'Uzumaki pensait à ce qu'il adviendrait si Danzo, Orochimaru ou l'Akatsuki venait à découvrir cette information. A tous les coups, il risquait soit d'être lobotomisé, de se faire voler ses yeux, de servir de cobaye pour des expériences, où tout simplement éliminé. Dans tous les cas, son avenir deviendrait horriblement incertain.

Naruto relut une fois de plus les arguments de l'interface, avant d'observer le contenu de son Inventaire, dont un objet en particulier. Il répéta cela plusieurs fois, essayant de prendre la bonne décision. Cependant, plus le temps passait, moins il était certain de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Finalement, prenant une profonde inspiration, il sélectionna l'objet de son dilemme dans l'Inventaire.

_[Gène Sharingan]_

_Que voulez-vous en faire ?_

_[Consommer]/[Jeter]_

Naruto décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette incertitude. Il allait prendre sa décision maintenant et vivre avec ce choix pour le restant de sa vie. Quelle qu'en soit les conséquences par la suite, il était bien décidé à ne pas regretter ce qu'il allait faire. Inspirant à fond une fois de plus, il sélectionna l'un des deux boutons…

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est terminé !

Pour ceux qui l'auront deviné, la fin du chapitre incite à un petit vote. Devrais-je doter Naruto du sharingan ou non ? En fonction de vos réponses, la suite de l'histoire en sera fortement impactée.

Pour ce qui est des sharingans dans l'Inventaire, ils ont plusieurs utilisations, dont l'une est de servir de substitut à l'absence de point de sauvegarde. Je ne dirais pas ce qu'il en est des autres utilisations, mais je sais que vous pouvez déjà en deviner certaines avec ce que j'ai déjà dit ici ou dans le chapitre.

Bien, parlons à présent de mon dernier projet.

Le premier chapitre est enfin terminé ! Ma copine l'a enfin lu et a adoré, bien qu'elle ait jugé certains passages un peu confus, ce que je développerais dans les suivants. Comme convenu, vous aurez accès à cette nouvelle histoire début juillet, probablement en chapitre bonus en plus de celui de la semaine. Par la suite, j'alternerais probablement entre cette histoire et les autres toutes les semaines, comme je le fais actuellement avec Mugen Tsukuyomi. 

Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà !

Désolé, j'ai un peu de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. Il se trouve que cette semaine était dédiée à mes examens, si bien que je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'écrire de chapitre. J'ai compensé en écrivant beaucoup ce week-end, mais je viens seuleement de finir, donc je vous le propose maintenant.

Je vous laisse découvrir le contenu de ce nouveau chapitre, puis on se revoit en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Vie quotidienne...**_

_Félicitations ! Vous avez perdu l'Avantage : [Malnutrition]. Les malus associés à cet Avantage ont été annulés._

Naruto, qui était en plein milieu d'un petit déjeuner fait maison, cligna des yeux de confusion. Il regarda la fenêtre d'information, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cela lui prit plusieurs longues secondes, dues au fait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. Finalement, son cerveau finit par assimiler la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir, et il se retint tout juste de bondir de sa chaise et d'effectuer sa danse de la joie.

L'Avantage [Malnutrition] avait été l'une des plus grosses épines dans son pied depuis qu'il avait recommencé sa vie dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cette condition lui procurait un malus de 20% à ses six caractéristiques physiques. Il était déjà assez compliqué d'essayer de les faire monter naturellement à cause de son état d'[Enfant], sans que les maigres points qu'il était parvenu à récolter en trois ans voient leur valeur diminuer.

Le pire, cependant, était que l'Avantage [Malnutrition] possédait un statut Semi-Permanent, si bien qu'il fallait du temps et de la persévérance pour s'en débarrasser. Ce n'était vraiment pas peu de le dire, car ce n'était que quatre ans après le début de son « traitement » qu'il était enfin libéré de cette condition qui l'affaiblissait. Pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose la seule fois où il aurait pu profiter d'avoir de meilleur caractéristiques.

Fermant les yeux, Naruto soupira. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa. Ce temps avait été à la fois long et court. Long, parce que l'Uzumaki ne pouvait toujours pas faire grand-chose pour sa mission de libérer le monde du Mugen Tsukuyomi autre que de s'entrainer, ce en quoi il était limité jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne genin. Court, parce qu'il était enfin dans sa dernière année d'académie. Cela voulait aussi et surtout dire qu'il était avec la grande majorité des gens qui avait été ses amis dans sa première ligne temporelle: Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba et Shino.

Au cours de l'année écoulée, pas mal de choses s'étaient passées. Naruto était désormais niveau 16, ce qui était largement au-dessus de la moyenne des étudiants de l'académie, tournant généralement autour de 9. L'Uzumaki devait ce fait à sa très haute [CONSTITUTION], qui lui avait permis de terminer le donjon [Repère de rats] seul, là où normalement il faudrait une équipe de trois genins. De ce fait, il gagnait trois fois plus d'expérience qu'il ne devrait le faire en temps normal, valeur qui était encore doublée grâce à sa [SAGESSE] également assez élevée.

A force de faire ce donjon chaque jour, Naruto avait d'ailleurs fini par obtenir la panoplie complète du rat. Il n'y avait pas de bonus à cela, mais les équipements eux-mêmes n'étaient pas trop mauvais. De plus, après avoir vaincu son 2 500ème rat, l'Uzumaki avait reçu un nouveau titre : Dératisateur. Celui-ci était plus décoratif qu'autre chose, mais disposait de son utilité dans le donjon. Un des effets amusants était que, lorsqu'il s'en équipait, il était capable de parler dans la langue des rats. Il aimait particulièrement les insulter dans leur propre langage.

Cependant, à mesure que son niveau augmentait, il devenait plus difficile de réunir l'expérience nécessaire pour passer au suivant. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte lorsqu'il avait atteint le lvl 10, mais cela était devenu particulièrement évident lorsqu'il avait atteint le niveau 15. Cela, et depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Boss du donjon, nommé « Roi rat géant », les rats n'avaient plus donné que 1 point d'expérience, au lieu des 5 auquel il avait été habitué.

Bien que l'expérience à réunir pour monter de niveau était proportionnelle au niveau lui-même, Naruto s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas tout. Il existait également des paliers, tous les 5 niveaux, et qu'à chaque paliers, il fallait une quantité significativement plus importante d'expérience pour continuer à monter de niveau. Ainsi, tous les cinq niveaux, le rythme de progression ralentissait considérablement.

Néanmoins, Naruto ne s'en souciait pas trop pour le moment. Bon, lorsqu'il avait découvert ça, il avait été vraiment énervé. Cependant, quand il avait observé le niveau de ses camarades de classe, il s'était rendu compte que son niveau était supérieur à chacun d'entre eux. Même Sasuke, le meilleur élève de la classe, n'était qu'au lvl 13, à égalité avec Neji l'année précédente. L'Uzumaki, en dépit d'être secrètement le véritable meilleur élève de l'académie, en était officiellement le mort-dernier.

Son [Relationnel] avec ses amis n'était pas trop différent, à sa connaissance, de ce qu'il avait été dans sa première ligne temporelle, en dehors du fait qu'il n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de demander à Sakura de sortir avec lui. Il avait compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment comme autre chose qu'une sœur, et que son insistance sur la Haruno était simplement un moyen à la fois d'essayer d'ennuyer Sasuke et de recevoir de l'attention.

Non, la seule véritable différence, pour ainsi dire, était Hinata. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, la jeune Hyuga était toujours la même, c'était Naruto qui était différent autour d'elle. Lors du combat contre Pein, dans sa première ligne temporelle, elle lui avait avouée qu'elle l'avait secrètement aimé pendant des années, sans avoir le courage de se déclarer. Cela en tête, l'Uzumaki avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer la pauvre Hyuga, comme il l'avait inconsciemment fait à l'origine.

Naruto se souvenait très bien de comment il pensait dans sa première ligne temporelle. A cette époque-là, il désirait l'attention plus que tout, et malheureusement, Hinata était trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit, autre que s'évanouir « sans raison ». C'était tout juste si dans ces cas-là elle ne recevait pas plus d'attention que lui. Du coup, il ne l'avait pas considéré comme pertinente pour ce dont l'Uzumaki avait désespérément besoin.

Ne voulant pas refaire la même erreur, lors de leur premier jour ensemble à l'académie, Naruto s'était assis à côté d'elle. Il lui avait souri et dit bonjour. Résultat ? Son visage avait pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mure, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Oh, et il avait aussi gagné 2 000 points de [Relationnel] pour cela… Sachant que la valeur maximale avant évolution était de 10 000, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas été certain de la façon de comment réagir.

Encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait d'améliorer sa relation juste en lui disant quelques mots. D'une certaine façon, Hinata était aussi désespérée de son attention que lui l'avait été dans sa première ligne temporelle. Rien que pour cela, Naruto était déterminé à ne pas laisser sa timidité la faire passer à côté de la possibilité de se faire des amis. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer, cependant, c'était que le [Relationnel] de la Hyuga envers l'Uzumaki était… Béguin !

Parlant de cela, Naruto ne pouvait que déglutir quand il regardait le menu associé. Ayame, pour une raison quelconque, avait également développé un béguin pour lui. Quant à Tenten, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas encore du moins. Néanmoins, la jeune genin, dont le [Relationnel] était devenu « ami », avait spontanément évolué en « ami intime », puis en « ami _très_ intime », le tout en une seule barre d'évolution. L'Uzumaki ne savait même pas qu'une telle chose était possible.

L'interface lui avait expliqué que parfois, ses actions pouvaient provoquer une évolution spontanée du [Relationnel] avec une personne. La nouvelle relation était généralement proche de la précédente, tout en gagnant une subtile différence, et conservait de fait les points d'évolution. Il faudrait en revanche que Naruto fasse quelque chose de vraiment inattendu et hors de son caractère pour provoquer un changement radical de son [Relationnel] envers une personne.

Son [Relationnel] avec le village avait également fini par s'améliorer… D'une certaine manière. Il était passé de Paria à Indésirable n°1. Ainsi, au lieu d'être « haï », il était simplement « détesté ». Naruto était optimiste, vraiment, mais même là il était difficile de relativiser, tant la différence était mince. Cependant, il n'allait pas laisser cette pseudo-absence d'amélioration le faire renoncer à être accepté.

Une relation qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir, cependant, était celle qu'il avait désormais avec Hana Inuzuka. Il ne s'en plaignait pas cela dit, car elle était une personne agréable à qui parler. Il l'avait rencontré par accident un jour où, ayant trouvé un renard blessé dans le village, il l'avait conduit chez le vétérinaire le plus proche, qui se trouvait être elle. Les renards n'avaient pas bonne réputation à Konoha, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à le soigner gratuitement, avant même qu'elle sache qu'il avait de quoi payer les frais et insisté pour cela. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle le trouvait « intéressant ».

Depuis cette première fois, Naruto était allé la voir à plusieurs reprises, sans avoir forcément de raison autre que de l'observer travailler. Il avait sérieusement envisagé d'apprendre le métier [Vétérinaire], mais avait renoncé. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire, dont un autre métier récemment appris, pour ne pas se laisser disperser. Plus tard, éventuellement, mais pour le moment ce n'était simplement pas possible.

Au cours de cette année, l'Uzumaki avait fait de grands progrès avec ses Jutsus. Son [Oiroke] avait rapidement progressé jusqu'au lvl 73. Le [Kawarimi] ainsi que le [Taijutsu Académique] avaient tous deux atteint le niveau 100. Son [Kunaï] ainsi que son [Shuriken] étaient au lvl 82. Sa [Chaines de chakra], plus gourmande à alimenter même en utilisant des pilules de chakra, avait néanmoins atteint le niveau 51. Il avait même récemment déverrouillé son jutsu [Capteur] et l'avait fait monter au lvl 48. Depuis, il avait l'impression étrange d'être conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ses seules réalisations. Il avait également appris de nouvelles techniques. Tenten avait enfin accepté de lui enseigné à créer des [Balises explosives], dont le niveau actuel était 76, ainsi que des [Rouleaux de Stockage], fuinjutsu au lvl 81. La jeune kunoïchi lui avait également appris le [Kenjutsu académique], pas vraiment au programme, mais une base intéressante pour démarrer. Naruto n'avait jamais cru avoir besoin de manier l'épée, mais après sa rencontre/torture auprès d'Itachi et de sa lame, il avait décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de savoir s'en servir… Et puis c'était plutôt cool. Son niveau était de 89. Il avait également appris [Méditation (Observation des nuages)] de Shikamaru, et l'avait fait facilement grimpé jusqu'au lvl 99.

Un autre jutsu que Naruto possédait, et n'était toujours pas certain de si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir, était le [Sharingan]. Caché derrière une paire de lunette de soleil, il pouvait le laisser activer en permanence, mais devait faire attention à ne pas laisser un Hyuga trop près de lui. Bien que pas aussi goumand que [Chaines de chakra], son dojutsu nécessitait une quantité assez importante de chakra à long terme, surtout quand utilisé conjointement avec d'autres techniques, si bien que son niveau n'était que de 47.

Ses Compétences s'étaient également bien développées. [Détecter], ainsi que [Ténacité], avaient finalement atteint le niveau 100. Son [Sprint], était actuellement au lvl 71. [Mudra avancés], avaient atteint le niveau 82. [Projectiles], pour sa part, avait atteint le niveau tout à fait respectable de 61. Son [Ninjutsu] était au lvl 43, tandis que son Taijutsu était au lvl 32. Son [Fuuton] stagnait au niveau 1, étant donné qu'il ne disposait d'aucune technique de cet élément. Il avait cependant déverrouillé son [Fuinjtsu] et rapidement atteint le lvl 37. Il avait également acquis la compétence [Kenjutsu], qui était au niveau 22. Avec le [Sharingan], Naruto avait également acquis la Compétence [Dojustu], au actuellement au lvl 21.

Ses Métiers se portaient également bien. [Cuisinier] étaient au niveau 98, au grand bonheur des quelques personnes qui ont eu la chance de gouter sa nourriture. Même Teuchi admettait que Naruto était meilleur que lui en cuisine désormais, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ramens. [Masseur] avait atteint le lvl 63. Ayame et Tenten avaient les yeux étrangement brillants lorsque venait le temps de recevoir l'un de ses massages. Même Hana exigeait une séance à l'occasion. La réaction la plus extrême qu'il avait eu était cependant avec Hinata.

Chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses talents de massage sur la pauvre Hyuga, l'esprit de la jeune fille semblait vouloir s'évanouir tandis que son corps faisait tout son possible pour rester éveillé. Le résultat étrange en était qu'elle avait le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate, les yeux à demi-révulsés, tout juste assez consciente pour profiter des sensations. Les massages de Naruto étaient actuellement la seule chose qu'elle était capable de lui demander sans bégayer, bien qu'en rougissant si fortement qu'elle pourrait probablement briller dans le noir.

Au cours de la dernière année, Naruto avait également accédé à un nouveau métier : [Forgeron]. Naturellement, c'était Tenten, avec l'accord et sous la surveillance de son père, qui le lui avait appris. Jusqu'à présent, il avait surtout conçu des kunaïs et des shurikens, dont il avait beaucoup l'utilité. Il envisageait cependant de commencer à forger sa propre épée, mais attendait d'obtenir les bons matériaux. Il voulait quelque chose de plus résistant et durable que du simple métal pour son arme principale. Pour le moment ce métier était au niveau 24.

Terminant rapidement son petit déjeuner, Naruto testa ses nouvelles limites. Ne subissant plus le malus de 20% à toutes ses caractéristiques physiques, il se sentait d'un coup plus fort. C'était une sensation agréable. Jetant un rapide regard à sa [FORCE], il décida d'ajuster les poids qu'il portait, les amenant à 40 kg. Cela le laissait encore avec 20 [FORCE], ce qui était plus ou moins la moyenne pour les genins récemment promus ainsi que pour les meilleurs étudiants de l'académie.

Satisfait, Naruto plaça ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage, le verre noir teinté dissimulant ses yeux. Après cela, il activa son sharingan. Sa pupille droite était pourvue de trois magatamas, tandis que dans sa pupille gauche en était ornée de deux. Honnêtement, l'Uzumaki n'était vraiment pas fier de s'en servir, mais il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire pour sauver le monde du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Ainsi, même s'il se sentait horriblement mal d'utiliser un pouvoir qui techniquement n'était pas le sien.

En utilisant des lunettes de soleil, il pouvait utiliser son [Sharingan] en continu toute la journée. Il n'y avait que deux risques à ce procédé : perdre ou se faire retirer ses lunettes, et le [Byakugan] des Hyuga. Dans le premier cas, Naruto avait appris à désactiver son dojutsu par réflexe. Dans le second cas, cependant, l'œil blanc qui voit tout était un danger bien plus grand. Heureusement, grâce à sa capacité de capteur, l'Uzumaki avait appris à reconnaitre la signature des Hyuga, ainsi qu'à détecter la légère fluctuation indiquant l'activation de leur dojutsu, et donc à désactiver le sien avant même que son cerveau ait le temps de réagir.

Une particularité du [Sharingan] était que les émotions augmentaient la quantité d'expérience obtenue. Plus les émotions étaient variées et intenses, plus l'expérience obtenue était importante, jusqu'à onze fois plus qu'en temps normal. Et, ironiquement, Naruto avait tellement de mépris de soi et de remords à l'utilisation de ce dojutsu qu'il obtenait automatiquement près de sept fois l'expérience de base. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pu faire progresser son sharingan si rapidement. L'interface lui avait également expliqué que les émotions les plus utilisées avaient une influence lorsque la pupille se spécialisait, au niveau 80.

Cela, et Naruto avait également abusé des pilules de chakra. Celles-ci possédaient la propriété de restaurer 80 % du chakra de celui qui la consommait. Elles ne pouvaient cependant être utilisées qu'une seule fois par jour. Si plus d'une était consommée en moins de 24 heures, elle provoquerait la baisse temporaire de 20 % des PC maximum de l'utilisateur, effet cumulable. Par exemple, si deux pilules étaient consommées en moins de 24 heures, le [CHAKRA] total serait réduit de 20 % pendant 24 heures. Si trois pilules étaient consommées en moins de 24 heures, le [CHAKRA] total serait réduit de 40 % pendant 48 heures.

De plus, si le [CHAKRA] devait tomber à zéro, la personne succomberait d'une overdose. Ainsi, consommer cinq pilules de chakra en moins de 24 heures équivaudrait ni plus ni moins à un suicide. C'était logique après tout, étant donné que les pilules de chakra, bien que considérées comme un médicament, étaient en réalité un drogue forçant l'organisme à produire du chakra, quitte à cannibaliser sa propre chair. Pour un shinobi ordinaire, il y aurait également un risque important d'atrophier ses bobines de chakra.

La spécialisation du sharingan était le moment où la pupille atteignait une maturité suffisante pour lui permettre de développer un nouveau pouvoir. Itachi avait acquis la possibilité de jeter des genjutsus sur une cible en la pointant du doigt. Shisui avait développé [Koto Amatsukami]. Obito avait acquis [Kamui]. Naruto ne savait pas celui qu'avait développé Sasuke, ni même s'il en avait développé un, mais il était possible que l'évolution atypique de son propre sharingan ait à voir avec cela. Le [Mangekyo sharingan], ainsi que sa version éternelle, amplifiaient la puissance du dojutsu, ainsi que ses pouvoirs, tout en en déverrouillant trois nouveaux : [Amaterasu], [Tsukuyomi] et [Susanoo].

Parlant de cela, Naruto avait demandé à l'Interface les caractéristiques des Jutsus [Izanagi] et [Izanami] lorsqu'ils étaient utilisés dans le cadre du Mugen Tsukuyomi. [Izanagi] permettait de réécrire les dernières secondes de « réalité », comme s'il la forçait à la considérer comme une illusion. Cette technique consommait deux magatamas, en un ou deux sharingans, suivant son ou leur stade d'évolution. Dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, si Naruto venait à mourir, [Izanagi] serait activé automatiquement.

De plus, un « point de sauvegarde » pouvait être créé, au prix d'un autre magatama, permettant de ressusciter à un endroit donné. Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'être présent sur place pour créer le « point de sauvegarde », désigner l'endroit sur la carte de l'Interface suffisait, à condition que l'endroit fasse partie d'une zone connue. Par défaut, le lieu de résurrection était l'appartement de l'Uzumaki.

Une théorie de Naruto supposait qu'en combinant la création d'un « point de sauvegarde » et [Izanagi], l'Uzumaki serait capable de se téléporter. Ce n'était cependant qu'une supposition, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais testé. Cette technique, si elle fonctionnait, consommerait trois magatamas. C'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'était prêt à sacrifier pour un simple test, car cela pourrait lui sauver la vie à l'avenir.

[Izanami], à l'inverse d'[Izanagi], forçait une illusion à être considérée comme la réalité. Plus exactement, dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, l'illusion devenait une véritable boucle temporelle dans laquelle l'Uzumaki était immortelle. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne décidait pas d'y mettre fin, Naruto pouvait revivre indéfiniment la même période de temps donnée, sans le risque de mourir. Toute l'expérience obtenue, les jutsus appris, les compétences acquises et les objets récoltés, étaient amassées au fil des boucles répétées puis en dehors puis conservées une fois l'illusion brisée. C'était la méthode d'entrainement ultime, mais son utilisation coutait trois magatamas et devaient faire partie du même sharingan. Autrement dit, il fallait un sharingan pleinement mature pour utiliser [Izanami].

Naruto avait demandé à l'Interface s'il existait une méthode pour fusionner plusieurs sharingans à un ou deux magatamas pour en créer un à trois magatamas. Il avait alors appris qu'il existait effectivement un système, nommé « Synthétiseur », qui permettrait de combiner divers éléments entres eux pour en produire de nouveaux. Il ne serait cependant disponible qu'une fois qu'il serait devenu shinobi et aurait atteint le rang de genin.

Ce système était exclusivement spécifique aux objets non-modifiables par des moyens réels normaux. Par exemple, le « Synthétiseur » permettait la combinaison de matière organique et inorganique, ce qui n'était normalement pas possible, à moins de s'appeler Orochimaru. Il existait un système similaire pour créer ou améliorer des objets équipables. Il s'agissait de la « Forge », mais celle-ci n'était disponible que parce qu'il possédait du métier de Forgeron. La particularité du « Synthétiseur » était cependant que le produit résultant était généralement d'une forme et d'un volume similaire à ceux des objets fusionnés.

Le « Synthétiseur » était un système particulier dérivé de Shurado, la voie d'Asura, qui était l'un des six pouvoirs de base du rinnegan et permettait de transformer la chair en métal, et de mécaniser des parties du corps d'un homme. Le procédé était simplement plus raffiné et spécialisé afin de mieux s'adapter au principe de jeu-vidéo. Naruto trouvait cela très bien pensé. Après avoir remarqué cela, l'Uzumaki s'était rendu compte que les monstres dans les donjons étaient probablement créés à partir de Chikushodo, la voie des Animaux. Rinnegan et Sharingan, les deux semblaient omniprésents dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Pas étonnant en même temps, sachant que c'était le Rinne Sharingan qui était à l'origine de l'illusion.

Prenant son sac de cours, l'Uzumaki se rendit en direction de l'académie, [Sharingan] et [Capteur] activés. Avec l'aide de [Sprint], il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. Tout le monde était déjà présent, et Iruka attendait patiemment que la cloche sonne le début des cours. Naruto ne reçut aucun point d'expérience pour être arrivé à l'heure, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans qu'il ne recevait plus de quêtes pour arriver à l'heure en cours.

En fait, depuis la fin de sa première année, il n'en avait plus reçu. Seuls les tests physiques et écrits en généraient encore, mais les professeurs, en dehors de l'Umino, faisaient de leur mieux pour saboter ses efforts, si bien qu'il n'en réussissait aucune. Cependant, Naruto s'en fichait. Il était pratiquement à 50% de contrôle de chakra, ce qui lui permettrait d'apprendre le [Bunshin]. Il préférerait de beaucoup le [Kage Bunshin], mais l'histoire avait déjà été tellement changée qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que Mizuki tente une fois de plus de le tromper.

Il possédait actuellement 189 [SAGESSE] pour 400 [CHAKRA], soit seulement 11 points pour atteindre l'équilibre des 50 % et pouvoir apprendre le [Bunshin]. Ça, c'était par la méthode normale. Il existait cependant une autre méthode à laquelle Naruto avait pensé, seulement deux jours plus tôt. En réalité, il s'agissait principalement dans cette alternative d'exploiter le système. Et pour l'Uzumaki, qui connaissait déjà comment celui-ci fonctionnait, cela s'avérait étonnamment simple.

Cette méthode était d'utiliser les pilules de chakra. Si en consommer deux en 24 heures provoquait un malus de 20 % au [CHAKRA] total, alors cela signifiait que la [SAGESSE] requise était également moins élevée, seulement 160, ce qu'il avait déjà atteint depuis un bon bout de temps. De plus, une fois le [Bunshin] appris, la condition des 50 % de contrôle n'était plus d'actualité. Autrement dit, même si après 24 heures son contrôle redescendait sous la limite de 50 %, Naruto resterait en mesure d'utiliser le jutsu.

La seule raison pour laquelle l'Uzumaki n'avait pas déjà utilisé cette méthode était le fait qu'il risquait de perdre la possibilité d'apprendre le [Kage Bunshin]. S'il devait choisir, il prendrait le second plutôt que le premier, mais encore une fois, les événements avaient déjà été tellement altérés que la possibilité que l'histoire se répète était très incertaine. Pour cette raison, Naruto avait décidé qu'il ne prendrait sa décision qu'à partir du moment où il recevrait la quête annonçant le compte à rebours avant le début de l'examen genin.

Naruto inspecta rapidement la salle de classe, avant d'aller s'asseoir. Comme à son habitude depuis qu'il avait commencé cette quatrième année, il prit place juste à côté d'Hinata, dont le visage s'orna automatiquement d'une légère rougeur. Comme toujours, elle se tenait raide, osant à peine bouger, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse si elle faisait un mouvement brusque. Connaissant sa timidité et sa faible estime de soi, peut-être était-ce vraiment ses pensées.

« Salut, Hinata-chan ! » S'exclama joyeusement Naruto, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« B-Bonjour, Naruto-k-kun. » Répondit précipitamment la Hyuga, en tapotant ses index l'un contre l'autre.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

« Voici ton bentô. » Déclara Naruto, ignorant le message, tout en lui tendant la petite boite enveloppé dans une serviette.

« M-Merci, N-Naruto-kun. » Répondit Hinata, dont le visage se colora alors d'un rouge très prononcé.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

Naruto fit de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer. Autour de lui, de nombreux murmures commentaient l'action du garçon. Donner un bentô à quelqu'un était considéré comme quelque chose de particulièrement intime, en particulier lorsque celui-ci avait été préparé à la main et plus encore s'il s'agissait également de la personne offrant ledit bentô. En offrir un dans le cadre familial ou dans celui d'un couple n'avait d'ailleurs rien de surprenant. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle les commérages ne cessaient pas au geste que l'Uzumaki considérait simplement comme désintéressé.

Tout avait commencé deux semaines après le début des cours. Hinata était arrivé en retard ce jour-là, si bien qu'elle avait oublié son repas en partant. Naruto, qui avait déjà commencé à s'installer à côté d'elle, s'en était rendu compte et avait offert de partager le sien. Après avoir beaucoup rougi et poliment tenté de refuser, réponse que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas acceptée, elle avait finalement goûté à sa nourriture pour la première fois. Elle avait trouvé cela si bon qu'elle en avait mangé l'intégralité, sans en laisser à Naruto.

Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendu compte, elle avait à nouveau rougi et tenté de présenter ses excuses. L'Uzumaki, cependant, plutôt que d'être déçu ou en colère, avait été amusé par sa réaction extrême à la nourriture qu'il avait préparé. Il lui avait alors proposé de lui préparer son déjeuner tous les midis. Elle avait été si étonné par cette offre inattendue qu'elle avait acceptée sans réfléchir. Le lendemain, il lui avait apporté son premier bentô, et depuis, les rumeurs avaient commencé, certaines disant qu'ils étaient secrètement en couple, fiancés, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Une autre cause de ces rumeurs était le fait que c'était Naruto qui préparait et donnait les bentôs à Hinata. Or, il était de tradition que ce soit la fille qui le fasse pour le garçon, généralement l'élu de son cœur. Le fait que l'inverse se produise dans le cas de l'Uzumaki et de la Hyuga était donc sujet à beaucoup de commérages. Le blondinet n'en avait cependant rien à faire. Il avait vécu toute sa vie sans se soucier des qu'en-dira-t-on et puisque Hinata ne semblait pas non plus s'en offenser, il laissait les choses en l'état.

Juste une chose qui avait profondément agacé Naruto, et qui l'agaçait encore, était le fait que l'Interface faisait parfois de petites remarques spirituelles à ce sujet. D'ordinaire, l'Uzumaki les ignorait sans y penser, mais il y avait un cas qu'il n'avait jamais pu accepter. Elle avait osé l'appeler une Yamato Nadeshiko. Pire, le système avait reconnu cela comme un titre officiel et était désormais disponible dans le menu approprié.

_**TITRES**_ _**(1/5):**_

Je veux devenir Hokage (équipé) : Vous avez fait le vœu qu'un jour, vous serez digne de porter le chapeau du Hokage.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Farceur : Vous aimez faire des blagues et vous le faites bien.

Bonus : +10% [Furtivité].

Bonus : +10% dégâts [Pièges].

Etudiant : Vous êtes étudiant à l'académie shinobi.

Bonus : +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Dératisateur : Vous avez tué plus de 2 500 rats… Wow, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire !

Bonus : +50% de dégâts sur les rats.

Bonus : Vous pouvez comprendre et parler la langue des rongeurs.

Yamato Nadeshiko : Vous êtes la représentation même de ce que doit être la parfait femme au foyer. Félicitations !

Bonus : +50 % de vitesse aux travaux ménagers.

Bonus : +50 % d'effets procuré aux travaux ménagers lorsque réalisé par vous.

Mais le pire, selon Naruto, demeurait qu'en dépit du fait que le titre lui-même était un affront et une insulte personnelle, les bonus proposés étaient utiles. Par exemple, lorsque équipé, il pouvait ranger son appartement plus vite et plus proprement qu'en temps normal. Cependant, sa véritable utilité résidait dans le fait que les bonus s'appliquaient également à sa cuisine. La combinaison de [Cuisinier] et de Yamato Nadeshiko faisait que la nourriture qu'il préparait ne trouvait pratiquement aucun égal à Konoha.

L'Uzumaki se souvenait encore en grimaçant de la tête qu'avait faite Choji la seule et unique fois où l'Akimichi avait goûté sa cuisine. Le regard dans ses yeux brumeux, à ce moment-là, faisait encore frissonner Naruto rien que d'y penser. Il n'était pas certain s'il avait envisagé de le kidnapper pour être le seul à profiter de cette nourriture, ou à lui demander de l'épouser, pour les mêmes raisons. Le plus effrayant était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à considérer cela comme une plaisanterie. L'Uzumaki avait jugé plus prudent de ne plus permettre à Choji de goutter ses repas. Cette décision lui avait rapporté 1 [SAGESSE]...

Pour en revenir à ce titre odieux et insultant, Naruto ne pouvait donc pas, malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté, nier son utilité. Il avait donc ravalé sa fierté pour la seconde fois, la première étant d'accepter de consommer le [Gène sharingan], et décidé de s'en servir lorsqu'il cuisinait. L'Interface ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais de l'appeler « Yamato Nadshiko-sama » lorsqu'il s'équipait du titre. Pour cette raison, l'Uzumaki ne s'adressait plus à celle-ci lorsqu'il cuisinait, car l'Interface ne pouvait pas entamer de conversation, seulement répondre lorsqu'on s'adressait à elle.

« Je pense qu'il te plaira. » Déclara Naruto, en souriant. « J'y ai ajouté des roulés à la cannelle. Je les ai fait moi-même » Précisa-t-il avec fierté.

« M-Merci, N-N-Naruto-k-kun... » Bégaya Hinata, rougissant toujours furieusement. « C-C'est l'un de m-mes aliments p-préférés. »

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

« Je sais ! » Répondit l'Uzumaki en hochant la tête doucement, s'efforçant d'oublier la fenêtre d'information qui venait _encore_ de s'ouvrir. « C'est pour cela que je les ai ajouté. » Expliqua-t-il joyeusement, avant que son visage ne prenne un air plus grave. « Je voulais aussi ajouté des dangos, mais j'ai préféré renoncé à l'idée. »

« J-Je comprends... » Dit doucement la Hyuga, son rougissement se réduisant sensiblement tandis que son regard se fit plus vague. « C'est p-plus prudent a-ainsi. »

Naruto acquiesça sagement. Les dangos étaient un autre des aliments préférés d'Hinata. Au début, lorsque l'Uzumaki avait commencé à lui faire ses premiers bentôs, il avait eu l'habitude d'en ajouter. Le problème était survenu après. Ce n'était pas sa nourriture qui avait été en cause, ou plutôt si, mais pas de la façon dont quelqu'un pourrait supposer. Le fait était qu'il existait une autre personne à Konoha dont le dango était l'aliment préféré. Cette personne vivait littéralement pour le dango, presque au point d'en être une drogue. C'était exactement pareil que Naruto avec ses ramens, sauf que cet individu n'hésitait pas à se servir dans les assiettes des autres si cela signifiait son bonheur immédiat. Il s'agissait d'Anko Mitarashi.

Cette femme avait une sorte d'instinct surdéveloppé lorsqu'il s'agissait de dangos. Un midi, elle s'était simplement présentée à l'académie, fait son chemin jusqu'à Naruto et Hinata en plein repas, et commencé à se servir dans le bentô de la jeune Hyuga. L'Uzumaki se souvenait encore de son regard vireux, et de son nez reniflant l'air. Elle avait semblé en transe, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul dango dans le plat d'Hinata ou de Naruto. Par la suite, Anko avait expliqué qu'elle avait simplement suivi l'odeur et n'avait pas pu résister à « l'appel du dango ».

Il se trouve qu'elle s'était trouvée à l'extrémité opposée du village lorsqu'elle avait repéré l'odeur alléchante. Suivant la piste, elle était passée devant pas moins de trois boutiques de dangos, et pourtant n'avait pas dévié une seule seconde de son chemin vers sa nouvelle « proie ». Apprenant que Naruto était le cuisiner de cette merveille, selon ses propres mots, elle lui avait demandé/conseillé/ordonné/menacé de la prévenir chaque fois qu'il en préparait. Le kunaï qu'elle faisait négligemment tournoyer autour de son doigt ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à ce qui arriverait s'il « oubliait ».

Inutile de dire, il avait cessé de mettre des dangos dans les bentôs d'Hinata. En fin de compte, cette rencontre s'était avérée plutôt traumatisante pour la jeune Hyuga. Naruto s'en sortait mieux, mais il avait vécu bien pire dans sa première ligne temporelle, si bien qu'il était un cas à part. La même chose ne pouvait malheureusement pas être dite d'Hinata.

Se détournant de sa voisine, Naruto observa les autres étudiants de sa classe, en particulier les sept autres futurs genins. L'Uzumaki entretenait une relation cordiale avec Sakura et Ino, mais sans aller au-delà de la camaraderie classique entre membre d'une même classe. Il s'entendait mieux avec Choji, probablement parce que l'Akimichi comprenait ce que signifiait cuisiner. Il avait également compris, de bonne grâce, qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas trop goûter à la nourriture de Naruto. Pour son clan, cela risquait fortement de se transformer en addiction, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Shikamaru était... Shikamaru. Ils n'étaient pas en mauvais termes, au contraire en fait. L'Uzumaki avait appris la [Méditation (Observation des nuages)] de lui. Ils passaient souvent une heure ou deux, chaque week-end, à regarder le ciel, sans rien faire d'autre. De temps en temps, ils jouaient également au shoji ensemble. Pour Naruto, la raison était plus pratique que par intérêt réel, car elle stimulait l'[INTELLIGENCE]. Choji était souvent avec eux à ces occasions. De temps en temps, le blondinet pouvait voir le Nara l'observer du coin de l'œil, mais était incapable de deviner ses pensées.

Kiba et Shino étaient tous deux un cas particulier. En raison de leur clan, chacun possédait l'Avantage Instinct Animal. A cause de cela, Naruto était beaucoup plus charismatique pour eux qu'il ne l'était pour les autres, à cause de ses propres Avantages Instinct Animal et Charisme Bestial. Soit dit en passant, la même chose s'appliquait à Hana, la sœur de Kiba. Ainsi, même si l'Uzumaki était aussi cordial avec eux qu'il ne l'était avec Sakura ou Ino, leur [Relationnel] était plus élevé. Une chose à remarquer, cependant, était le fait que Shino était tellement stoïque que même le menu Relationnel semblait incapable de déterminer avec précision ce qu'il pensait de Naruto. Ou peut-être n'avait-il juste pas d'avis...

Et enfin, il y avait Sasuke. Honnêtement, l'Uzumaki ne savait pas comment gérer sa relation avec lui. Il était le même que dans sa première ligne temporelle, mais Naruto lui-même ne l'était pas. Il y avait aussi le fait que le blondinet avait essayé, et échoué, à changer le destin du clan Uchiwa ainsi que la « trahison » d'Itachi. Ajouté à cela qu'il possédait un [Sharingan] actif qu'il n'était pas censé avoir, alors que Sasuke n'avait même pas encore éveillé le sien qui était pourtant son héritage.

En fait, cette dernière déclaration n'était pas tout à fait exacte. L'Uchiwa avait effectivement éveillé son [Dojutsu] la nuit du massacre, ce qui se traduisait par un magatama dans chaque œil. Pour l'activer la toute première fois, le possesseur du [Sharingan] devait ressentir une émotion particulièrement forte, d'une intensité telle qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible. Pour Naruto, cela avait été horriblement simple. Il avait eu un tel dégoût de soi et de remords que lorsqu'il avait consommé le [Gène sharingan], la pupille s'était éveillée spontanément.

Le cas de Sasuke était à la fois similaire et différent. La haine qu'il avait ressenti pour Itachi lui avait permis à la fin d'éveiller son [Sharingan]. Le problème était survenu après. Le stress, la fatigue mentale, la confusion de la nuit, ainsi que les effets secondaires du Tsukuyomi qu'il avait subi, avaient altérés sa psyché just assez pour qu'il ait oublié la « sensation » d'éveiller son [Dojutsu]. Le résultat avait été que son subconscient avait « scellé » la pupille, car c'était avec l'une d'elles qu'il avait été torturé psychologiquement.

De ce que ce dont se souvenait Naruto de sa première ligne temporelle, Sasuke devait être confronté à une expérience de mort imminente, comme la bataille sur le pont de Nami face à Haku, pour briser le sceau mental et accéder à nouveau au [Sharingan]. Cela dit, l'Uzumaki n'était pas certain que cette fois-ci serait aussi « facile » que la première fois. Il n'y avait après tout aucune garantie que leur équipe soit à nouveau celle recevant cette mission. Et c'était en admettant qu'ils soient effectivement dans la même équipe.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de Sasuke était le fait que l'Uzumaki avait plus ou moins sa mère à l'intérieur de son Inventaire, au sens littéral du terme. C'était d'ailleurs censé être impossible étant donné qu'aucun être vivant ne peut être stocké dedans. Le blondinet avait demandé des informations à ce sujet auprès de l'Interface, et avait obtenu quelques réponses.

Il avait alors appris que la raison pour laquelle il avait été en mesure de stocker la matriarche Uchiwa dans son Inventaire, en dépit du fait qu'elle était vivante, était qu'elle était inconsciente. Plus précisément, sa blessure l'avait laissé dans un tel état affaibli que, lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie, le système l'avait considéré plus proche de morte que de vivante. Or, l'Inventaire pouvait stocker ce qui était mort, mais pas ce qui était vivant. La preuve en était les sharingans. Bien que la pupille elle-même était encore « vivante », elle n'était liée à aucun corps physique vivant et était donc considérée comme « morte ».

Il était plutôt ironique que la blessure de Mikoto avait été si mortelle qu'en fin de compte c'était cela qui avait permis à Naruto de lui sauver la vie. Si celle-ci avait été moins grave, il n'aurait pas pu la stocker dans son Inventaire et elle se serait finalement fait tuée. Cependant, même après une année passée dedans, l'Uzumaki ne l'avait toujours pas libéré. La raison était simplement qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de la soigner s'il le faisait, ce qui entraînerait sa mort. A sa connaissance, seule Tsunade avait les connaissances requises pour une blessure aussi grave. Or, il ne pouvait pas simplement se rendre à elle pour demander/exiger qu'elle guérisse Mikoto.

D'une part, il ne savait pas où elle était actuellement, ce qui compliquait énormément la tâche. D'autre part, en admettant qu'il la trouve, Naruto serait pratiquement obligé de libérer la matriarche Uchiwa en face d'elle pour assurer sa survie. Il se trouve qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment expliquer la survie de Mikoto pendant une année entière malgré la blessure mortelle portant la signature de son fils, alors que le village la considérait actuellement comme morte. Il ne savait pas non plus comment expliquer qu'il puisse la faire apparaître du néant sans que ce soit une sorte de jutsu espace/temps.

Non, c'était simplement trop de questions sans la moindre garantie de survie pour Mikoto. Pour le moment, il était donc mieux pour elle de rester à l'intérieur de son Inventaire. C'était l'endroit où elle était le plus en sécurité, à l'heure actuelle. Elle y était maintenue en état de stase, si bien qu'elle ne subissait pas l'influence du temps. Elle demeurerait au même âge, immuable, jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit finalement en mesure de la guérir et de la libérer. Ensuite seulement il pourrait s'inquiéter des répercussions.

Pour en revenir à Sasuke, le fait que l'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa mère était vivante, bien que pas réellement en mesure de survivre sans son aide, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Cela et la rencontre fatidique avec son frère lors du massacre Uchiwa l'avait complètement isolé et rendu incapable de créer toute forme de relation. Pire, il considérait ses camarades de classes comme des gêneurs et ses professeurs comme un moyen pour lui de devenir plus fort, et Naruto ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Pas étonnant que Sasuke avait reçu l'Avantage Vengeur.

Retenant un nouveau soupir, l'Uzumaki reporta son attention sur Hinata, qui l'observait toujours. Grâce à son [Sharingan], il pouvait presque voir le sang s'accumuler dans ses joues. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne quand elle était comme cela. Il s'étonnait vraiment de ne jamais avoir remarqué cela dans sa première ligne temporelle. Probablement son obsession sur Sakura l'avait aveuglé. Oui, c'était très probablement le cas. Cela, et il était assez peu conscient des sentiments des gens autour de lui.

En cela, son menu [Relationnel] était une bénédiction, bien qu'il semble être légèrement défaillant lorsqu'il en venait à certaines filles. Après tout, en dehors de Hinata, il semblait ridicule qu'il puisse faire l'objet d'autant d'attention féminine, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas être si différent de sa première ligne temporelle qu'il puisse accumuler deux « Béguins », une « Amitié _très_ intime » et même un « Intérêt » de la part de ses connaissances féminines, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto voulut dire quelque chose à Hinata, mais au même moment, la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna. Soupirant légèrement, l'Uzumaki décida que ce qu'il voulait lui dire pourrait attendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment important, de toute façon. Tournant son attention vers Iruka, il l'écouta commencer son cours théorique en retenant une grimace. Dire que son [INTELLIGENCE] aurait naturellement été de presque 30 % plus élevée si seulement il n'était pas Hyperactif, l'empêchant de se concentrer pleinement sur les leçons...

Il avait longtemps cherché à se débarrasser de cet Avantage, mais sans jamais trouver de méthode. S'il y parvenait, ses caractéristiques spirituelles en seraient fortement stimulées. Après tout, dans les faits, il s'agissait de l'équivalent mental de Malnutrition, dont il était parvenu à se débarrasser ce débarrasser il y avait tout juste une heure. Tant pis, pour le moment, il devrait se contenter de n'être qu'à moitié attentif en classe...

Ce soir-là, peu de temps après que la fin des cours à l'Académie, Naruto sentit une personne pénétrer à l'intérieur du domaine que détectait ses sens de [Capteur]. L'Uzumaki reconnut sa signature de chakra et grimaça. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa Capacité [Détecter] l'avertit que quelqu'un l'observait. Il avait été trouvé. Tant pis, il allait devoir faire avec. Heureusement, il avait ce qu'il fallait chez lui en prévision de ce genre d'incident.

Néanmoins, Naruto était toujours étonné de l'efficacité de la combinaison [Détecter]/[Capteur]. Leur effet passif, une fois additionné, lui permettait d'être pratiquement impossible à surprendre. En effet, l'un détectait le poids des regards, tandis que l'autre signalait toute signature de chakra. De plus, les deux étaient capables, à des degrés différents, de sentir et analyser les émotions, ce qui lui permettait généralement de connaître les intentions des gens à son égard avec une certitude de 95 %. Vraiment utile à certains moments, en particulier à son anniversaire. Il était même capable de déceler quand son Jiji utilisait sa boule de cristal pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Retournant à son appartement, Naruto déposa son sac de cours dans un coin, avant de se rendre directement dans la cuisine. Il n'était que 18 heures, mais l'Uzumaki préférait se débarrasser de cela au plus vite, en grande partie à cause du fait qu'il sentait toujours le regard sur lui, et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner tant qu'il était observé. Une chose qu'il avait fait au cours de l'année écoulée avait été d'investir dans un frigo. Pas un neuf ou même un beau, juste un grand et fonctionnel.

Normalement il n'aurait pas eu les moyens pour cela, mais il avait gagné une quantité considérable d'argent en fouillant les morts lors du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui restait plus de 270 000 ryos, ce qui était largement assez pour s'acheter une maison et vivre encore confortablement pendant plusieurs mois. Néanmoins, Naruto avait renoncé à cette attrayante pensée, ne voulant pas donner d'explications sur la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à réunir une telle quantité d'argent.

Quant au frigo, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas peur de se le faire voler, comme cela arrivait souvent lorsqu'il possédait des objets de valeur. En effet, il avait un nouveau système de sécurité basé sur des balises explosives. Celles-ci étaient placées stratégiquement autour des fenêtres et de la porte d'entrée, ainsi qu'un peu partout sur les murs, en dessous du papier peint à moitié défraichi. Quiconque tenterait de forcer l'entrée de son domicile, et qui n'était pas lui-même ou une personne incluse dans les protections, déclencherait des explosions justes assez puissantes pour blesser l'intrus et alerter le voisinage.

Le frigo lui-même était relié à ce système de sécurité par le biais d'un sceau de stockage à reconnaissance de sang qui le protégerait de toute tentative de vol. Cela signifiait que seul L'Uzumaki, ou quelqu'un du même sang que lui, pourrait desceller ce fuinjutsu, si bien qu'il n'était pas inquiet de le voir soudainement disparaître.

Il avait fallu beaucoup d'efforts à Naruto pour ajouter des fonctionnalités aux balises explosives au sceau de stockage. L'Uzumaki avait été obligé de tester ses pseudo-créations lui-même, si bien que plus d'une fois il avait été blessé assez sévèrement, bien que rien qui ne puisse pas être soigné après une nuit de sommeil, grâce au système de jeu. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa Compétence [Fuinjutsu] avait atteint le niveau 30 que Naruto avait été capable de stabiliser les nouveaux sceaux. Comme ils demeuraient des balises explosives et des sceaux de stockage dans leur nature, le système ne les avait pas considéré comme de nouveaux Jutsus, à proprement parlé. Cependant, l'expérience-jutsu obtenue pour leur création était bien plus significative que celle d'une simple balise explosive ou rouleau de stockage ordinaire.

Naruto ouvrit un placard et en sortit de la farine de riz, ainsi que son homologue plus gluant. S'équipant de son titre Yamato Nadeshiko, il commença à les mélanger ensemble, avant de verser de l'eau tiède, et de continuer à malaxer, formant une pâte. Il la laissa alors reposer et mit une casserole d'eau à bouillir, dans laquelle il ajouta une fine touche d'épices. Une fois cela fait, il prit une seconde casserole, dans laquelle il versa de l'eau, du sucre, de la sauce soja, du mirin et de la farine de pomme de terre. Il commença ensuite à faire cuire le tout à feu moyen, tout en remuant doucement les ingrédients de façon à obtenir un mélange bien homogène.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la sauce obtenue commença à s'épaissir et devint translucide. Il arrêta alors le feu et posa un couvercle sur le dessus de la casserole pour conserver la chaleur. Il revint ensuite à sa pâte, qui avait durci juste assez pour passer à l'étape suivante. L'Uzumaki la sépara en de nombreux petits morceaux, qu'il roula avec application de façon à en faire des boulettes. Une fois cela fait, Naruto mit les boulettes en question dans l'eau bouillante. Celles-ci coulèrent dans un premier temps. Lentement, cependant, elles commencèrent à remonter à la surface, jusqu'à y flotter. Il les laissa alors cuire cinquante-trois secondes avant de les retirer de la casserole.

L'Uzumaki trempa ensuite rapidement les boulettes dans de l'eau froide, avant de les essuyer légèrement avec du papier absorbant, en faisant attention à ne pas laisser de papier sur les boulettes. Naruto prit alors des pics à brochette en bois et entreprit de mettre quatre boulettes par pic, avant de passer les brochettes dans la sauce. Le garçon regarda ensuite son travail. Il s'agissait de mitarashi dangos, selon la recette traditionnelle, mais à laquelle il avait ajouté une petite touche personnelle. Il avait fallu à peine 35 minutes pour réaliser le tout.

Grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit que le regard qui pesait sur lui se faisait plus insistant, l'Uzumaki prit une brochette de dangos, ouvrit sa fenêtre et l'y jeta sans le moindre soin, avant de retourner à sa cuisine commencer une seconde tournée. Il entendit un léger bruit de déglutition dans son dos, signe que son « invitée » avait finalement décidé de se manifester. En même temps, Naruto lui avait forcé la main. C'était soit ça, soit une précieuse brochette de dangos serait irrémédiablement perdue. Pour le nouveau-venu, il s'agissait du pire sacrilège imaginable.

Pendant qu'il préparait la seconde, et dernière, tournée de dangos, l'Uzumaki entendit des soupirs de bonheur et/ou de contentement, généralement à chaque fois que la personne derrière lui commençait une nouvelle brochette. Pour Naruto, il n'y avait pas de plus belle façon de recevoir un compliment pour sa nourriture. Des actions souvent plus parlantes que de longs discours, et son « invitée » était très bavarde.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de préparer la deuxième tournée, l'Uzumaki l'apporta à sa table, avant de contempler la personne qui y était déjà attablée. Ses cheveux violets étaient plutôt courts et attachés en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux sans pupille étaient bruns clairs, et son regard était malicieux. Son apparence générale était provocante, et couplée avec son manque total d'inhibition, à la limite de l'indécence. Son nom était Anko Mitarashi, mais pour Naruto, elle était surtout une resquilleuse.

Dans sa main se trouvait une brochette de dangos, la seule survivante de la première tournée. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule boulette dessus. Les yeux d'Anko s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle vit les nouveaux sacrifices arriver devant elle. Naruto l'aurait bien appelée cannibale, à cause du fait que ses aliments préférés étaient ceux portant son nom, mais cela aurait été hypocrite dans la mesure où l'Uzumaki était dans le même cas à cause des ramens.

Finissant la brochette qu'elle tenait, la Mitarashi s'attaqua ensuite à la seconde tournée. Naruto ne se formalisa pas de l'impolitesse, en partie parce qu'il agissait de la même façon, et en partie parce qu'il savait que la plupart des gens goutant à sa cuisine avait tendance à ne plus avoir conscience de leur entourage, toute leur attention concentrée sur la nourriture devant eux.

Tandis qu'Anko continuait de manger, Naruto en profita pour nettoyer rapidement sa cuisine. Distraitement, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore reçu de Compétence ou de Métier lié au nettoyage, mais décida que c'était sans importance. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il ne faisait pas quelque chose correctement. Le système n'en générait que si toutes les conditions étaient remplies, ce qui signifiait qu'au moins une ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas vraiment concerné, cependant, son Titre Yamato Nadeshiko était déjà très efficace, à sa grande honte. Une fois le nettoyage terminé, il se tourna vers la Mitarashi, qui avait également fini de manger, et se frottait le ventre de contentement.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, tes dangos sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé, Naruto-chan. » Soupira-t-elle de bonheur. « Comme prévu de ma machine à dangos personnelle… »

Naruto grimaça, avant de secouer la tête de résignation. « Machine à dangos » était exactement la façon dont Anko le voyait, comme en témoignait le menu [Relationnel]. Néanmoins, la barre de progression associée était de 97%, si bien que l'Uzumaki se demandait comment allait évoluer cette relation par la suite. D'une certaine façon, cela l'effrayait un peu.

« Si tu as fini de manger à l'œil, tu peux t'en aller Anko-chan. » Réplica l'Uzumaki, d'une voix plate. « J'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

« Aww… Est-ce que Naruto-chan me déteste ? » Demanda la Mitarashi en faisant la moue.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Anko-chan. » Répondit le garçon en soupirant. « Pourquoi devrais-je ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu venais chez moi sans permission, ou que tu m'espionnais quand tu sais que j'ai de quoi préparer des dangos, ou encore que tu mangeais à l'œil sans la moindre honte d'abuser d'un pauvre enfant, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua-t-il avec un léger sourire innocent.

« Quand tu le dis comme ça, cela donne l'impression que je fais quelque chose de mal… » Grommela Anko en boudant légèrement, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre en valeur.

« Bien sûr que non, resquilleuse-chan. » Se contenta de dire l'Uzumaki en continuant à sourire doucement.

En réponse, la Mitarashi lui tira la langue, provoquant un petit rire de Naruto. Pour une kunoichi active et dangereuse, elle pouvait s'avérer être très enfantine, quand elle n'essayait pas de séduire les gens avec ses imposants actifs. Homme ou femme, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, car elle prenait cela comme un jeu. L'Uzumaki avait également eu droit à cette expérience… A huit reprises. Anko aimait beaucoup essayer de l'embarrasser, ce qu'elle n'avait réussi à faire que trois fois. Cela restait trois fois de trop.

Quant à savoir pourquoi Naruto cuisinait pour la Mitarashi à la base, c'était par mesure de prévention. Tout avait commencé avec l'incident de « l'appel du dango ». Il semblerait qu'Anko avait tellement apprécié sa nourriture, en dehors des dangos eux-mêmes, qu'elle s'était présenté le soir-même chez Naruto pour un nouveau repas gratuit. Lorsqu'il avait hésité à accepter, elle avait proposé l'alternative de se présenter à l'académie pour manger dans le bentô d'Hinata, comme elle l'avait fait ce midi-là.

L'Uzumaki avait finalement accepté de lui faire à manger, mais sous deux conditions : il ne lui ferait des dangos qu'une fois par semaine, et elle n'était pas autorisé à s'approcher du bentô de la jeune Hyuga. Elle avait accepté de bonne grâce, mais par mesure de précaution, Naruto avait cessé de mettre des dangos dans les repas qu'il préparait pour Hinata. Il voulait éviter de créer une tentation. Bien sûr, il avait cet arrangement secret, ayant eu le sentiment que cela risquait de causer quelques complications si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata se sente coupable du fait qu'il était « obligé » de cuisiner pour Anko. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, si bien qu'il n'était pas réellement forcé de le faire.

« Muu… Méchant ! » Dit Anko, en faisant la moue à nouveau.

« Je sais. » Répondit Naruto avec un large sourire.

La Mitarashi le regarda, avant de soupirer. Jouer avec le garçon était comme jouer avec une version plus jeune d'elle-même. C'était amusant, mais cela pouvait facilement se retourner contre elle. De plus, contrairement à elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Naruto avait les moyens de la calmer lorsqu'elle allait trop loin. C'était souvent de fausses menaces, utilisées de façon ludique. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à être certaine de savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux lorsqu'il disait qu'elle serait privée de dangos si elle allait trop loin… N'est-ce pas ?

« Il me reste trois jours avant ma prochaine mission. » Tenta Anko, les yeux brillants. « Est-ce qu'il serait possible de… »

« Non. » Répondit Naruto, catégorique. « Je ne changerais pas d'avis sur la question, peu importe le nombre de fois que tu essayeras. Je ne ferais pas de dangos plus d'une fois par semaine. Mon budget ne le permet pas. Et comme tu ne participes pas à l'achat des aliments… »

« Méchant… » Répéta-t-elle, en tirant la langue de manière enfantine, avant de lui faire des yeux de chiots. « Et si c'était des ramens au dango ? »

Les ramens au dango étaient le résultat d'un étrange désaccord, quelques mois plus tôt. D'un côté, Anko avait proclamé que les dangos étaient la meilleure nourriture au monde, tandis que de l'autre, Naruto avait affirmé la même chose avec les ramens. Un pari avait alors était mis en place. La Mitarashi devrait goutter les meilleurs ramens du garçon, tandis que de l'autre, l'Uzumaki ferait de même avec les dangos de la jeune femme.

Anko n'était peut-être pas une grande cuisinière, mais elle savait comment s'y prendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa nourriture préférée. Elle n'avait simplement pas la patience de le faire elle-même. Néanmoins, Naruto admettait qu'elle était douée et que ses dangos étaient bons, mais ne valaient pas ses ramens. Sans surprise, la Mitarashi avait affirmé la même chose, si bien qu'un seconde tour avait été organisé, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième.

Au cinquième tour, l'Uzumaki s'était rendu compte que ce concours de la meilleure nourriture du monde n'en finirait jamais, chacun restant sur ses positions. Il avait alors décidé de faire un coup-bas à Anko. Naruto n'en avait absolument pas honte, il était, ou allait redevenir, un shinobi. Ne pas être fair-play était dans leur nature. Il avait ainsi combiné les ramens avec les dangos, en créant une recette qui équilibrait parfaitement les deux ingrédients.

Lorsque la Mitarashi avait vu cela, elle lui avait jeté un regard trahi, mais il s'était contenté de sourire narquoisement. Obligée de les manger pour ne pas déclarer forfait, Anko avait écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de la saveur. Déglutissant, elle avait essayé de nier la vérité devant ses yeux, mais fut obligé de soupirer de défaite. Elle tenta alors de discuter le fait que les ramens étaient les meilleurs en affirmant que c'était les dangos qui sublimait le plat.

Naruto avait répliqué en expliquant qu'il s'agissait de _Ramens_ au dango, et non l'inverse. Le dango n'était rien de plus qu'un ingrédient secondaire dans la divinité qu'étaient les ramens. Cela avait fait grimacer Anko, mais ses épaules avaient fini par s'affaisser. Le résultat ne lui avait pas plu, mais elle reconnut la défaite, d'assez bonne grâce.

L'Uzumaki savait ce qu'essayait de faire la Mitarashi, et tenta de résister. Malheureusement pour lui, Anko maitrisait la redoutable technique des yeux de chiots, que toutes les femmes semblaient instinctivement connaitre. C'était. Cela, et Naruto avait affirmé que les ramens au dango étaient des ramens et pas des dangos. Soupirant, ce fut à lui d'admettre sa défaite.

« Très bien… Je te ferais des ramens au dango pour les trois prochains jours, mais c'est exceptionnel. » Avertit l'Uzumaki.

« Yay ! » S'exclama joyeusement Anko, en serrant le garçon contre son ample poitrine. « Naruto-chan est le meilleur ! »

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi._

« Oui, oui… » Grommela le blondinet, sa voix étouffée par les imposants actifs de la Mitarashi. « Pourrais-tu me lâcher à présent, j'étouffe… »

La femme aux cheveux violets rigola et le lâcha. Il inspira à fond, avant de soupirer de soulagement. C'était bon de respirer. Il aimait l'air, et pas seulement parce que son élément était le fuuton. L'Uzumaki grimaça. Encore une journée ordinaire dans la vie « normale » de Naruto à l'intérieur du Mugen Tsukuyomi...

* * *

Et c'est fini !

Bon, vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est surtout destiné à faire la transition entre les premiers chapitres "prologues" et le début du canon. On y voit un résumé des capacités actuelles de Naruto, ainsi que quelques-unes des relations qu'il a développé.

Concernant le [Sharingan], j'ai été surpris par l'unanimité des votes. Pluq de 200 "oui", pour seulement 3 "non", ma décision aura été rapide. Pour ceux qui s'inquiète de Naruto devenant trop puissant, ne vous inquiétez pas. A partir du niveau 50, que ce soit celui de Naruto ou de ses Jutsus et Compétences, la vitesse à laquelle cela évolue diminue considérablement. Ainsi, le [Sharingan] n'évoluera plus aussi "rapidement" (allez lire la feuille de personnage pour comprendre comment il fonctionne dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi).

Pour donner un aperçu de la puissance de Naruto... Un étudiant moyen juste avant son diplome a environ 20 points à chacune de ses [CARACTERISTIQUES], tandis qu'un genin moyen avec 6 mois à 1 ans d'expérience en a environ 50. Allez voir la feuille de personnage de Naruto (chapitre 7) pour savoir à peu près à quel niveau approximatif il se situe dans cette échelle.

Bien, à présent, parlons des prochains chapitres que je vais publier... La semaine prochaine, ce sera un chapitre de Due Cieli (cela faisait un moment), puis la semaine d'après un autre de Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cela dit, dans deux semaines, vous aurez la chance de bénéficier d'un double chapitre. Ainsi, en plus de Mugen Tsukuyomi, vous aurez également le premier chapitre de mon nouveau cross-over, nommé (jusqu'à preuve du contraire) Fate/Stay Another Night. Il n'est pas non plus impossible que la semaine d'après (soit dans 3 semaines), vous ayez également un double chapitre (cross-over plusRyuuketsu ou Keiki no Atarashii, à voir...).

Cela dit, il y aura deux semaines en Aout où je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitre (je pourrais toujours en écrire, simplement pas le poster, car je n'aurais pas de connexion Internet). Je vais donc essayer autant que possible de vous faire profiter de ceux qui arriveront au cours du prochain mois.

Voilà, je crois avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire... On se revoit donc la semaine prochaine.

A plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Mugen Tsukuyomi...

En fait, comme promis, cette semaine n'aura pas un mais deux chapitres. Le premier chapitre de mon nouveau projet sera en ligne aujourd'hui aussi, soit avant, soit juste après celui-ci.

Concernant ce chapitre, comme son titre l'indique, on accélère un peu la cadence, mais je n'en dit pas plus. Il n'est pas particulièrement long, mais son contenu le compense largement, enfin je pense...

Allez, lisez-moi ça et on se revoit en bas.

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Passer à la vitesse supérieure…_**

« Hey, jiji ! » S'exclama Naruto, en entrant dans le bureau du Hokage, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bonjour Naruto. » Répondit Hiruzen, en souriant, trop amusé par le manque de bienséance du garçon pour s'en formaliser. Il avait l'habitude et trouvait cela rafraichissant de ne pas être considéré comme un Kage tout puissant. « Je vais bien, même si ma lutte quotidienne face à la paperasse est sur le point de se solder par une défaite… Encore une fois. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Prêt à réussir l'examen genin cette année ? »

Cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'Anko était venu manger à l'œil chez lui. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis ce jour-là, si ce n'était qu'il avait gagné 1 point de [VITESSE] ainsi qu'1 point d'[INTELLIGENCE] tandis que son Jutsu [Capteur] et ses métiers [Cuisinier] et [Forgeron] étaient tous deux monté d'un niveau. Naturellement, toutes ses autres capacités avaient également accumulé de l'expérience, mais pas assez pour être notées. Cela dit, il n'était vraiment plus à grand-chose d'atteindre le lvl 100 de sa [Méditation (Observation des nuages)].

Cela dit aujourd'hui, à l'académie, une chose s'était produite. Iruka avait enfin annoncé le début prochain de l'examen genin. Celui-ci aurait lieu le vendredi de la semaine prochaine, soit dans exactement sept jours. Naruto avait également reçu la quête associée, de couleur Or, comme les deux fois précédentes. Cela dit, contrairement à avant, il semblait y avoir une sorte d'objectif caché supplémentaire.

L'Uzumaki soupçonnait que cela avait à voir avec la trahison de Mizuki. Il en était sûr à 90%. Cela dit, l'objectif caché pouvait simplement être quelque chose d'aussi banal que de réussir l'examen avec le meilleur score. Naruto doutait que ce soit ça, cependant, sinon il aurait déjà dû recevoir cet objectif caché au cours des deux dernières années. Comme cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne restait plus que la possibilité concernant Mizuki, ou un quelconque facteur aléatoire auquel il n'avait pas pensé.

Depuis que Naruto avait reçu cette quête, à peine deux heures plus tôt, il avait énormément réfléchit à ce qu'il convenait de faire au sujet de l'examen. Devait-il apprendre le [Bunshin] et abandonner l'espoir d'obtenir le [Kage Bunshin] ? Devait-il au contraire tenter d'acquérir le [Kage Bunshin], malgré le risque que les événements ne se répètent pas, et donc d'échouer une fois de plus à devenir genin ?

La logique voulait que Naruto joue la sureté et choisisse le [Bunshin]. Après tout, il lui serait toujours possible d'apprendre le [Kage Bunshin] plus tard. Cependant le second, contrairement au premier, avait une véritable utilité au combat, et même en dehors. L'obtenir rapidement lui permettrait donc de booster sa vitesse d'apprentissage par un facteur de 1000. 1000 jours de formation en 24 heures, soit presque trois ans compressés en une unique journée. Avec le [Kage Bunshin], il avait une chance réelle de pouvoir sauver le monde du Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait appris le secret de ce jutsu seulement quelques semaines avant la quatrième guerre shinobi. Actuellement, il avait encore cinq ans à sa disposition, du moins théoriquement. Si on y ajoutait le facteur 1000 du [Kage Bunshin], cela lui donnerait environ 5 000 ans de formation. Personne dans l'histoire, pas même l'un des neuf Bijus, ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir accumulé une telle quantité d'expérience. Même s'il passait seulement 10% de ce temps pour la formation, il devrait théoriquement pouvoir vaincre Madara sans difficulté. Pour cette unique raison, le [Kage Bunshin] devenait un pouvoir _véritablement_ important de posséder.

Encore fallait-il que les événements ne s'éloignent pas trop de ceux dans sa première ligne temporelle. Jusqu'à présent, malgré les interférences qu'il avait pu engendrer, tout était encore relativement fidèle. Cet examen genin, ainsi que la façon dont il le réussirait ou échouerait, seraient donc les premiers réels changements à grande échelle de l'Histoire, avec un « H » majuscule.

Or, dans la mesure du possible, Naruto voulait pouvoir anticiper cela, et conserver les événements tels qu'ils avaient été, au moins jusqu'à la mission à Nami. A ce moment-là, il sauverait Haku, et au diable ses connaissances de l'avenir. Il revivait sa vie pour sauver le monde, et le Yuki était définitivement l'un de ceux qui méritaient le plus cette deuxième chance. L'Uzumaki était bien décidé à la lui accorder.

Pour y parvenir, il lui faudrait encore une fois avoir le pouvoir de le sauver et, avec le peu de temps à sa disposition, seul le [Kage Bunshin] allait être en mesure de l'y aider. Il devait absolument ce Jutsu, et il ne comptait pas miser sur l'incertitude que Mizuki tente, une nouvelle fois, de lui venir en « aide ». Naruto n'était pas non plus assez fou pour essayer de réellement voler le rouleau de kinjutsus pour y apprendre la technique.

En y repensant, seule l'indulgence du sandaime Hokage avait permis à l'Uzumaki de pouvoir effectivement obtenir son diplôme sans être sanctionné au passage pour ce qui s'était passé. Les civils du conseil n'auraient été que trop heureux de reporter la faute sur lui, même si cela signifiait minimiser les actions d'un traitre. Sans Hiruzen, Naruto n'aurait probablement jamais pu devenir un shinobi, et Akatsuki aurait… Enfin bref, la situation aurait été bien pire qu'elle ne l'était actuellement.

Pour en revenir au [Kage Bunshin], l'Uzumaki avait un plan. Celui-ci était probablement irréalisable, mais au moins était sans risque et méritait largement d'être essayé. Naruto n'aurait cependant qu'une seule chance, et il allait devoir utiliser l'aide, bien involontaire, de son jiji. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était dans son bureau actuellement. Tout allait se jouer dans les prochaines minutes.

« J'ai la patate ! » Répondit le blondinet, en souriant largement. « Je vais passer l'examen genin sans problème, dattebayo. »

« Comme les deux dernières fois ? » Demanda Hiruzen, avec un léger sourire ironique.

« Exactement ! » Approuva Naruto, avant de cligner des yeux. « Hey ! » S'offensa-t-il légèrement, en faisant la moue.

« Désolé Naruto, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Rigola doucement le Sarutobi. « Alors, quelle est la raison de ta confiance ? »

« C'est parce que je suis génial ! » Répondit l'Uzumaki, avec vantardise. « Tu vas voir, je vais faire le meilleur score que l'académie aura jamais vu'ttebayo ! »

« Si c'est toi, je suis certain que ce sera le cas. » Lui dit Hiruzen, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Ouais, assieds-toi et regarde. » Déclara hardiment Naruto. « Bientôt, ton chapeau sera à moi. Et arrête de décoiffer mes cheveux, dattebayo ! » Finit-il puérilement.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » Approuva le vieil homme en hochant la tête doucement, ignorant volontairement sa réprimande agacée. « Je le mettrais moi-même sur ta tête le moment venu. »

Malgré lui, le cœur de Naruto se serra douloureusement au commentaire d'Hiruzen. Il aimerait tellement que cela puisse effectivement se faire. Malheureusement, son jiji allait se faire tuer par Orochimaru lors des examens chuunins, et il n'y avait rien que l'Uzumaki puisse faire pour changer cela. Le massacre Uchiwa avait prouvé cela. Il était simplement trop faible à l'heure actuelle pour faire une différence. Et le sannin serait plus puissant qu'Itachi ne l'était à l'époque.

Naruto secoua soudainement ces sombres pensées hors de sa tête. Le Sarutobi pouvait être sauvé. Lors du massacre Uchiwa, l'Uzumaki n'était simplement pas préparé. Durant les trois ans qu'il avait passé à l'époque, il n'y avait même jamais pensé. Il n'avait jamais relié les points ensembles. Le garçon, trop concentré sur les événements de sa propre vie, n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que le Mugen Tsukuyomi retraçait _toute_ l'histoire, pas juste ce qui était lié à lui. Il le savait, l'Interface lui en avait parlé, mais il n'avait pas pris conscience de ce que cela signifiait. C'était le cas maintenant.

De plus, il n'avait eu qu'une semaine de préparation avant le massacre Uchiwa, et aucune idée de comment s'y préparer. Pour les examens chuunins, il disposait d'un peu plus de six mois, et d'une idée assez précise de ce qui devrait se passer. Et contrairement au massacre Uchiwa, il ne serait pas obligé de faire face seul à la situation. S'il parvenait à jouer correctement ses cartes, il devrait pouvoir mettre un plan en place et empêcher les événements de se reproduire. Il pourrait sauver son jiji ! Non, il _allait_ le sauver !

« Ouais, et tu m'offriras un bol de ramens aussi. » Déclara l'Uzumaki, avant de froncer des sourcils pensivement. « Non, en fait, tu peux m'offrir le bol de ramens tout de suite. » Décida-t-il, en hochant la tête à lui-même.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Naruto, mais j'ai de la… Paperasse à terminer » Expliqua Hiruzen, en grimaçant légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Eh ? » S'exclama le garçon, incrédule. « Encore ? »

« Encore. » Confirma le sandaime, en hochant la tête avec fatalité.

« Mais comment ça se fait ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, en jetant un regard mauvais à la pile ridiculement grande de papier. « Peu importe à quelle heure que je viens, il y en a toujours. Et je pourrais jurer que la taille est exactement la même à chaque fois. »

« Cela fait partie des responsabilités qui vont de pair avec être Hokage. » Expliqua Hiruzen.

« Mouais… » Fit Naruto, pas convaincu. « J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'un shinobi ennemi a réussi à utiliser un [Paperasse] no jutsu sur toi, et que tu n'as jamais réussi à trouver le contre-jutsu. »

Cela fit rire le Sarutobi. Vraiment, le blondinet avait parfois une imagination vraiment débordante. Le [Paperasse] no jutsu, sérieusement ? Néanmoins… Si une telle technique venait à exister… Elle serait automatiquement classifiée kinjutsu de rang S. Non, SS. Peut-être plus élevé encore. Rien que d'imaginer un tel pouvoir fit frissonner Hiruzen. Heureusement, il n'existait pas de jutsu ou de Kekkei Genkai à base de papier… Pas vrai ? Il le saurait après tout, il n'était pas connu comme « le Professeur » pour rien… N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu n'as qu'à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire pour toi. » Continua l'Uzumaki, inconscient des pensées de son jiji. « Tu es Hokage, tu peux faire ça, non ? »

« Hmm ? » Fit distraitement Hiruzen, avant de se rendre compte que Naruto avait continué de lui parler. « Oh, bien sûr que je le pourrais, mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable de ma part. Je ne serais pas un bon Hokage si je déléguais les tâches ingrates à d'autres personnes, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ouais… » Répondit le blondinet, à contrecœur. « Je suppose que ça se tient… Et tu n'aurais pas un jutsu super-génial qui pourrait faire ton travail à ta place ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, des étoiles dans les yeux, pas que son jiji pouvait le voir, étant donné qu'il portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil.

« Non Naruto. » Répondit le Sarutobi en se permettant un sourire à l'image. « Je n'ai rien de tel à ma disposition. »

« Tss… » Fit l'Uzumaki, avec une moue déçue. « Tant pis. Et puis, c'est pas comme si le [Bunshin] pouvait servir à quelque chose dans cette situation. Il est même pas solide. Il sert vraiment à rien ce jutsu… »

« Tu as raison, un [Bunshin] n'est pas consistant, donc il n'a pas… » Commença Hiruzen, avant que son regard ne se vide subitement. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il resta immobile, sans dire un mot. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le mur le plus proche et y donna des coups de tête. « Stupide… Stupide… Stupide… » Répéta-t-il à chaque fois que son front entrait violemment en contact avec la surface en pierre, pendant que Naruto observait la scène se dérouler avec une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crâne.

Un [Bunshin] n'était pas consistant, certes, mais il s'agissait du jutsu le plus basique et fondamental d'une branche particulière du ninjutsu. Il en existait des versions plus performantes. Les élémentaires, par exemple, tels que le [Mizu Bunshin] ou l'[Iwa Bunshin]. Non seulement les clones ainsi créés étaient solides, mais ils disposaient d'une certaine forme d'autonomie. Ils avaient également un autre avantage non-négligeable à leur disposition, à savoir l'élément qui était à l'origine de leur fabrication. Dans les faits, un [Mizu Bunshin] était un clone d'eau, et un [Iwa Bunshin] était un clone de terre. Entrer en contact avec eux était comme entrer directement en contact avec leur élément.

Au combat, il s'agissait d'un avantage très utile, en particulier parce que les bunshins élémentaires pouvaient utiliser efficacement des jutsus du même élément qu'eux. Pour la situation actuelle, cependant, il s'agissait clairement d'un inconvénient. Un [Mizu Bunshin] mouillerait la paperasse en la touchant, tandis qu'un [Iwa Bunshin] le salirait, et c'était sans parler des autres versions élémentaires, qui seraient tout simplement destructrices pour quelque chose d'aussi fragile que du papier. Il existait cependant une autre forme de [Bunshin], exclusive à Konoha, qui serait idéale à la situation actuelle : le [Kage Bunshin].

Le [Kage Bunshin] était un jutsu à part dans la branche très diversifiée des [Bunshins]. Tout comme les versions élémentaires, les clones disposaient d'une forme physique. Contrairement à eux, cependant, ils n'étaient pas imprégnés d'un élément, ce qui ne leur donnait ni avantage ni faiblesse lors de leur utilisation d'un jutsu élémentaire. Cependant, à la place, il possédait une plus grande autonomie et, ce qui en faisait la fierté du [Kage Bunshin], lorsqu'ils se dispersaient, ils transmettaient les souvenirs et l'expérience accumulés à leur créateur. Il y avait toutefois un inconvénient : ce jutsu était gourmand en chakra.

Dans les faits, la quantité de chakra que possédait l'utilisateur était divisée par le nombre de clone qu'il créait et répartie entre les copies. Lorsqu'un clone était détruit, il était heureusement possible de récupérer le chakra qu'il n'avait pas consommé, mais cela restait dangereux. Il était possible de mourir d'un épuisement de chakra avec le [Kage Bunshin]. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'agissait du seul jutsu de type [Bunshin] à avoir été classifiée comme kinjutsu. Cela dit, si ce n'était qu'un clone, il n'y avait pas de risque. Pas pour quelqu'un de rang juunin ou supérieur, du moins.

« Naruto ? » Appela Hiruzen, en cessant finalement de frapper sa tête contre le mur. « Aimerais-tu voir un jutsu intéressant ? »

« Est-ce un jutsu super-cool ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, soudain particulièrement attentif.

« Peut-être bien… » Répondit mystérieusement le Sarutobi. « Je te laisserais en décider. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama bruyamment le blondinet.

« Très bien, alors regarde. » Ordonna le sandaime Hokage, en faisant un mudra spécial. « [Kage Bunshin] no jutsu ! »

A côté d'Hiruzen, un nuage de fumée apparut. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, mois d'une seconde plus tard, il y avait un deuxième Sarutobi. Naruto les observa à tour de rôle, mais ne vit aucune différence. L'Uzumaki était totalement incapable de déterminer lequel était l'original et lequel était la copie. Même sa capacité de [Capteur] ne parvenait pas à faire la différence, ce qui en disait long sur l'efficacité du [Kage Bunshin].

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'apprendre un nouveau Jutsu : [Kage Bunshin]._

« C'est. Trop. Cool. Dattebayo ! » S'exclama Naruto, en faisant une pause entre chaque mot, probablement pour accentuer l'effet dramatique.

« Heureux que cela te plaise. » Rigola Hiruzen. « Mon clone va continuer la paperasse à ma place. De cette façon, nous allons pouvoir aller manger un bol de ramens. _Un_ bol de ramens. » Répéta-t-il en accentuant sur l'unité.

« Ouais, ramens ! » Hurla presque Naruto, fou de joie, avant de se mettre à chantonner. « Jiji, c'est le meilleur… »

Cela fit rire le Sarutobi. Vraiment, ce garçon était une bouffée d'air frais dans son quotidien. De plus, grâce à lui, la malédiction de la paperasse était probablement, _enfin_, de l'histoire ancienne. Il allait pouvoir se tenir la tête haute et annoncer au monde que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait vaincu le monstre de papier et en avait survécu. Payer un bol de ramens pour cette découverte, ou même cinquante, n'était pas cher payer, mais il fallait tempérer Naruto, sinon son porte-monnaie n'y survivrait pas. Parlant de cela…

« Naruto ? » Fit soudainement Hiruzen, d'une voix indéfinissable.

« Oui ? » Demanda curieusement l'Uzumaki.

« Peux-tu me promettre que jamais, et sous _aucun_ prétexte, tu ne créeras de [Paperasse] no jutsu ? » Ordonna/Plaida le vieil Hokage.

« Quoi ? » Se récria le garçon, confus. « Pourquoi ? »

« Simple question de survie… » Expliqua rapidement le Sarutobi. Si Naruto parvenait à créer un tel jutsu et que cela se savait, Konoha pourrait bien être attaqué par une alliance de tous les villages shinobis des Nations Elémentaires. « S'il te plait ? »

« Bon… D'accord. » Finit par accepter l'Uzumaki. « Et si je créais un jutsu qui permettrais à la paperasse de se faire toute seule ? »

« Si tu arrives à créer une telle technique, je te remets mon chapeau sur le champs. » Répondit Hiruzen, très sérieux.

Le rire de Naruto sonna très inquiétant, même aux oreilles du Sarutobi. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne venait pas de créer un monstre. Il ne serait pas non plus étonné si, dans les prochains jours, des blagues auto-réalisatrices apparaissaient spontanément un peu partout dans le village…

* * *

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hiruzen Sarutobi._

Jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'information, il la ferma. Son humeur était particulièrement bonne. Il avait passé un excellent moment avec son jiji, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis un long moment. Hiruzen, étant hokage, n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour lui-même et le peu qu'il avait était principalement consacré à sa famille. Le fait même qu'il prenne quelques heures pour Naruto quand il en avait l'occasion montrait à quel point il tenait à lui.

Le repas lui-même avait été intéressant. Comme promis, le sandaime lui avait payé un unique bol de ramens, le reste avait été payé de la poche de l'Uzumaki. Néanmoins, cela en valait le coup. Les ramens valaient toujours le coup, et ceux d'Ichiraku encore plus. De plus, Naruto trouvait que manger sa nourriture devant le visage légèrement rougissant d'Ayame la rendait largement meilleur, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette rougeur. Et le sourire entendu d'Hiruzen lorsqu'il voyait la réaction en question ne faisait que compliquer les choses…

Cependant, la plus grande cause à sa bonne humeur, en dehors de ses interactions avec ceux qu'il connaissait, était son apprentissage du [Kage Bunshin]. Tout, depuis l'instant où il s'était présenté dans le bureau du Hokage trois heures plus tôt, n'avait été qu'une mise en scène dans l'unique but pour lui d'obtenir ce jutsu en particulier. Cela avait été un plan irréalisable, mais l'obstination de Naruto, ainsi qu'une large interprétation des règles du Mugen Tsukuyomi, avait rendu cela possible.

En effet, l'interface du Mugen Tsukuyomi avait rendu clair que l'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas apprendre de jutsu simplement en le regardant, et cela même s'il l'avait déjà connu dans sa première ligne temporelle. Cela incluait le [Kage Bunshin], malheureusement. Cependant, son acquisition du [Sharingan] lui avait permis de plier cette règle particulière, même si seulement un peu. Même avec cette pupille, il y avait encore deux choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire : apprendre un jutsu dont le rang était supérieur à celui du [Dojutsu] en question et il ne pouvait pas non plus apprendre de jutsu possédant des mudras spéciaux, spécialisés ou, de manière plus générale, non-basiques.

Bizarrement, la partie « mudra », qui rendait impossible l'apprentissage du [Kage Bunshin] _via_ le [Sharingan], avait été résolu avant même que le problème ne se pose, grâce à la Compétence [Mudras avancés]. Cette technique avait la propriété de permettre à Naruto d'apprendre n'importe quel jutsu à partir du moment où il nécessite des mudras pour être utilisé. Techniquement, avec cela, il était virtuellement possible pour lui d'apprendre même des techniques de clan.

Le plus difficile avait donc été de faire progresser son [Sharingan] suffisamment pour qu'il puisse apprendre le [Kage Bunshin], qui était de rang B. Sachant qu'au niveau 1, le dojutsu était au rang E et possédait un magatama dans chaque œil, et qu'à chaque magatama gagné, tous les 15 niveaux, le dojutsu montait d'un rang, Naruto avait donc été obligé d'atteindre le lvl 45 avant de même commencer à mettre en place son plan. Il lui avait fallu vérifier que son plan était faisable, car sa stratégie n'aurait pu être utilisée qu'une unique fois. Cette chance passée, l'Uzumaki aurait dû abandonner la possibilité d'apprendre le [Kage Bunshin] de cette façon.

Heureusement, en dépit des circonstances et de l'improbabilité des chances de réussite de ce plan, Naruto y était parvenu, et il possédait désormais le jutsu qu'il convoitait le plus. Certes, ce n'était que 7 jours avant la date prévue dans sa première ligne temporelle, mais au moins, de cette façon, il savait que le [Kage Bunshin] était en sa possession. L'Uzumaki était si heureux qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : utiliser son plus récent jutsu et commencer sa formation accélérée. Son premier réflexe fut d'en admirer les données.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 10 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 1 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

« … » Naruto regarda la fenêtre d'information pendant plusieurs secondes sans comprendre. « Quoi ? » Hurla-t-il, lorsqu'il comprit les implications des effets actifs du [Kage Bunshin]. « C'est une blague ? »

Il pouvait en créer autant qu'il voulait tant qu'il avait assez de chakra. De même, chaque clone pouvait maintenir son existence aussi longtemps qu'ils pouvaient payer 5 PC par minute. Tout cela était bien beau, mais la seule chose qui importait à Naruto était le fait qu'il gagnait l'expérience de ses clones, mais seulement de 10 d'entre eux. C'était quoi cette arnaque ? Le Mugen Tsukuyomi ne lui avait jamais fait un coup pareil avant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi sur ce jutsu particulier ?

C'était juste… Cruel. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Comment pouvait-il sauver le monde si le jutsu censé servir de base à sa formation ne fonctionnait pas comme il le devait ? Sérieusement, chaque fois que l'Uzumaki pensait se rapprocher de son objectif, quelque chose le frappait en plein visage pour le remettre à sa place, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un humain… Qu'il ne pouvait pas tout anticiper. Qu'il pouvait faire des erreurs. Son « combat » contre Itachi en était une preuve. La situation actuelle en était une autre.

Naruto fronça des sourcils pensivement, se rendant soudainement compte de quelque chose. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la propriété du [Kage Bunshin] avant son apprentissage du [Rasenshuriken]. En y repensant, avec du recul, il aurait dû en avoir pris conscience spontanément, sans qu'on ne le lui dise. Pourtant, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. L'Uzumaki avait deux explications à ce sujet.

La première, et la plus simple, était qu'à l'époque il ne se servait du [Kage Bunshin] que lorsqu'il faisait des combats de mêlée. Autrement dit, peu importe l'expérience physique et visuelle qu'il recevait des clones, il ne recevait jamais que différents points de vue d'une même scène. Autrement dit, en dehors d'une meilleure compréhension d'ensemble de la situation, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de remarquer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était jamais qu'une même scène vue de plusieurs angles, même pas de ses propres yeux. En plein combat, ce détail n'attirait même pas l'attention.

La seconde explication, et plus complexe, était d'avantage en raccord avec l'explication du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Si effectivement le principe de niveaux était applicable à la vie réelle, et que le Mugen Tsukuyomi se contentait de les afficher à Naruto, alors lorsque l'Uzumaki avait appris le [Kage Bunshin], celui-ci avait été au niveau 1. Il avait donc pu acquérir l'expérience de 10 clones, indépendamment du nombre créé. En trois ans, il avait été en mesure de faire progresser le jutsu au lvl max de 100. Si, comme il le supposait, il augmentait l'expérience reçue de 10 clones à chaque niveau, alors cela lui ferait un total de 1000 clones d'expérience.

De plus, chaque montée de niveau augmentant la limite de clones fournissant de l'expérience de 10, Naruto avait pu s'habituer progressivement à l'augmentation de l'expérience reçue dans sa première ligne temporelle. Ainsi, lorsque le jutsu avait atteint la valeur maximale possible de 1000 clones d'expérience, son esprit avait inconsciemment été en mesure de s'adapter à la charge d'information entrante.

Kakashi était parti du principe que chaque clone fournissait leur expérience à leur destruction, mais il ignorait beaucoup du [Kage Bunshin]. Même le nidaime Hokage, le créateur du jutsu, ne pouvait se vanter d'en connaître tous les secrets. La plupart de ceux qui l'utilisaient n'en créaient que deux ou trois à la fois, bien loin des centaines l'Uzumaki. De ce fait, Naruto pouvait être considéré comme l'unique véritable expert de cette technique. Cette découverte ne faisait que confirmer ce fait.

Soupirant de résignation, le jinchuriki rentra chez lui et s'y enferma à clef. Il activa ensuite [Capteur] et [Détecter] pour balayer les environs et s'assurer que personne ne l'espionnait, y compris à travers la boule de cristal du sandaime. Souriant à lui-même, il fit ensuite un mudra spécifique.

« [Kage Bunshin] no jutsu ! » Murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, 14 copies corporelles de l'Uzumaki apparurent tout autour de lui. En toute logique, il aurait été illogique d'en créer plus de 10, étant donné qu'au niveau 1, seuls 10 clones transmettaient de l'expérience. Cependant, après avoir observé ses divers menus, Naruto s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Dans ses Compétences, il disposait de l'une d'elles nommée [Ninjutsu]. Celle-ci étant niveau 43, le jinchuriki bénéficiait d'un bonus de 43% sur les effets de tout Jutsu de cette branche particulière.

Ainsi, par effet de chaine, il pouvait créer 14 clones et récupérer tous leurs souvenirs. De plus, chacun des bunshins lui rapportait de l'expérience-jutsu, non seulement à leur création, mais également à chaque minute qui passait. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque, presqu'immédiatement après avoir utilisé cette technique, un message d'information apparut juste devant lui.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Kage Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

« Yosh ! » S'écria un des clones, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto. « A ce rythme, on va devenir fort super rapidement. »

« Ouais… » Admit l'Uzumaki, avant de cligner des yeux de surprise. « Attends une seconde, vous pouvez la lire vous aussi ? »

« Bah oui… » Répondit le clone, perplexe. « Pourquoi ? J'étais pas censé pouvoir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Avoua Naruto, penaud. « Vous êtes des constructions de chakra… De mon chakra. Je suppose que cela signifie que vous êtes tous des parties de moi. En ce sens, je suppose que c'est logique que vous puissiez voir et lire ces fenêtres. »

« Sans doute… » Déclara un autre bunshin, en haussant des épaules.

« Devons-nous expérimenter avec le [Kage Bunshin] ? » Demanda un troisième clone, en se frottant le crâne négligemment.

« Hum… » Fredonna le véritable Naruto, en regardant alternativement chacun de ses sosies. « Oui. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Quelqu'un pense le contraire ? »

Aucun clone ne répondit. Puisque la décision fut unanime, l'Uzumaki et ses sosies commencèrent l'expérimentation du [Kage Bunshin]. Ils commencèrent par vérifier que leurs connaissances du jutsu étaient exactes. Après cela, ils essayèrent diverses autres choses, avec plus ou moins de succès. A de nombreuses reprises, un ou plusieurs bunshins explosèrent dans des nuages de fumée. Une certaine quantité de chakra fut également dépensé durant le processus, bien que pas assez pour réduire même d'un quart les réserves de Naruto.

Ce fut ainsi que le jinchuriki fit plusieurs nouvelles découvertes. La première était que les clones créés par des clones produisaient également de l'expérience-jutsu. Concrètement, dans la limite du niveau du [Kage Bunshin], un bunshin pourrait créer un nombre de répliques de lui-même correspondant au niveau de la technique x10. Ainsi, 10 clones pourraient créer 10 clones chacun, ce qui faisait un total de 110 clones générant chacun de l'expérience-jutsu. Et les clones de clones pouvaient également produire des clones, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à épuisement de chakra.

C'est à partir de cela que Naruto avait découvert une seconde chose à propos du [Kage Bunshin]. Il s'agissait de l'expérience-jutsu générées par les clones de clones. En partant du principe que les clones de première génération fabriquent des clones, dites de seconde génération, l'expérience-jutsu de ces bunshins de bunshins, lors de leur destruction, n'étaient pas réparties entre tous les clones, mais seulement entre leur créateur et ceux créés par lui. De cette façon, l'expérience-jutsu du [Kage Bunshin] ne générait pas de façon exponentielle, mais seulement de façon proportionnelle, ce qui restait malgré tout un exploit tout à fait impressionnant.

C'est ainsi qu'en une seule soirée, cette technique avait atteint le niveau 8. Naruto aurait pu atteindre une valeur plus élevée, mais ses expérimentations avaient freiné cette progression. Néanmoins, dans l'immédiat, c'était plus que suffisant. Il pouvait désormais produire plus de 80 clones générant de l'expérience-jutsu sans difficulté. Bien sûr, le véritable intérêt de la chose était que l'Uzumaki avait la quantité de chakra pour y corresponde. Et à mesure qu'il s'entrainait, ses réserves ne feraient que s'améliorer.

Parlant de celles-ci, elles étaient actuellement presque vides. Le moment était donc idéal pour lui de commencer la seconde partie de son plan. Il avait le [Kage Bunshin], il pouvait donc désormais se consacrer au [Bunshin] de l'académie. Grimaçant à l'idée de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire à ses bobines de chakra, Naruto ouvrit son Inventaire et en sortit une pilule de chakra, qu'il avala, sans se soucier du goût amer. Aussitôt, il sentit 80% de ses PC être restaurés, qu'il dépensa automatiquement grâce à une combinaison du [Kage Bunshin], du [Sharingan], des [Chaines de chakra] et de [Capteur], tous des jutsus qui, ensemble, pouvaient le vider en quelques secondes.

Laissant ses bunshins épuiser leur chakra de la façon dont ils l'entendaient, ce qui signifiait généralement de la façon dont Naruto l'entendait, puisqu'ils étaient des parties de lui-même, l'original engloutit une seconde pilule de chakra. L'Uzumaki grimaça, non pas au goût amer, mais à la sensation désagréable de ses bobines se tordant dans sa poitrine, se dilatant et se comprimant à plusieurs reprises dans un effort pour produire du chakra au-delà des capacités de son corps.

_Attention ! La surconsommation de pilules de chakra a endommagé vos bobines de chakra. Votre [CHAKRA] total a diminué de 20% pour une durée de 24 heures._

« Ghh… » Grogna Naruto, dans un moment de faiblesse, s'agenouillant malgré lui. « Gaaargh ! »

Pendant plusieurs interminables minutes, ses bobines de chakra se contractèrent douloureusement. Cela restait dans les limites du supportable, mais la souffrance n'en était pas négligeable pour autant. Pas étonnant qu'il était possible d'en mourir d'une overdose. Cependant, sa mise à terre était due à la surprise plutôt qu'autre chose. S'il devait recommencer le procédé, ce qu'il espérait éviter autant que possible, il serait préparé et ne montrerait aucune faiblesse.

Grimaçant encore légèrement, Naruto respira profondément et se releva, bien sue titubant légèrement. Prenant appui sur le mur, l'Uzumaki se rendit dans sa chambre. Là, il atteignit sa commode l'ouvrit et en sortit un livre de cours. S'asseyant sur son lit, il le feuilleta et s'arrêta à une page spécifique. La lisant, il attendit l'apparition du message d'information qui devrait théoriquement se manifester. Celui-ci ne lui fit pas défaut, à son grand soulagement.

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'apprendre un nouveau Jutsu : [Bunshin]._

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir une nouvelle Compétence : [Genjutsu]._

Naruto sourit, heureux de voir que cela avait fonctionné. En diminuant de 20% son [CHAKRA] total, son contrôle de chakra avait finalement dépassé les 50%, ce qui lui avait permis d'apprendre enfin le [Bunshin] ? Naturellement, ce jutsu étant un genjutsu, le premier de sa liste, il avait obtenu la Compétence associée. A présent, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de réussir sa quête, dans seulement sept jours.

«_Jutsu ! »_ Ordonna mentalement Naruto.

**_JUTSUS_** **_:_**

**_Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 73 (95%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +730% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 8 (23%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 80 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 8 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

**_Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

**_Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 1 bunshin par point de [CHAKRA].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 25 niveaux.

**_Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 89 (63%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +44% [FORCE].

Actif : +44% [VITESSE].

Actif : +44% [AGILITE].

Actif : +44% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +8,9% [FORCE].

Passif : +8,9% [VITESSE].

Passif : +8,9% [AGILITE].

Passif : +8,9% [ENDURANCE].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

**_Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 47 (52%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang inférieur B ou inférieur.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +4,7% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +4,7% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

**_Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 76 (98%). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives.

Actif : +76% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +76% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 81 (93%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage.

Actif : +81% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +81% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

Bonus : +1 [INTELLIGENCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

**_Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 99 (99%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +9,9% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +9,9% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (82%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +82% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 82 (83%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +82% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 51 (93%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 51% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 49 (27%). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 24 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 4 900 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Comme prévu, le [Bunshin] était essentiellement inutile, mais il en avait besoin pour ce fichu examen. Au moins, Naruto pourrait gagner quelques points de caractéristique en bonus, ce qui était la seule chose d'intérêt pour ce jutsu. Soupirant, l'Uzumaki rangea le livre dans sa commode et activa sa nouvelle technique, au maximum de son potentiel.

« [Bunshin] no jutsu ! » Murmura-t-il. « [Kage Bunshin] no jutsu ! »

Aussitôt, un peu plus de 400 clones illusoires apparurent dans tout l'appartement. Dans le même temps, une centaine de leurs homologues en version solide vinrent à la vie. Avant que Naruto ait la moindre occasion de donner ses ordres, une multitude de messages d'information s'affichèrent.

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Compétence [Genjutsu] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Kage Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Kage Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

Fatigué, mais satisfait, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, en position allongée. Il ordonna à ses clones d'ombre d'exercer ses jutsus, principalement le [Sharingan] et les [Chaines de chakra]. Baillant, il s'étira et posa sa tête sur son oreiller. A peine trois secondes plus tard, il était profondément endormi.

_Vous avez dormi dans votre lit. Vos PV, PC et PE ont été restauré à 100%._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Compétence [Genjutsu] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Kage Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Kage Bunshin] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Sharingan] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Chaines de chakra] est monté d'un niveau._

_« Je pourrais m'habituer à ces messages, s'ils continuent à me réveiller le matin…_ » Songea Naruto, encore légèrement endormi.

L'Uzumaki prit quelques minutes à paresser dans son lit. On était samedi aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Trop fainéant pour se lever, il créa un [Kage Bunshin] et lui ordonna de préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois le clone partit, après avoir grommelé à propos de tâches ingrates, Naruto se permit un sourire narquois. Ce jutsu était vraiment une merveille, et il se demandait comment il avait pu ne jamais en abuser hors de la formation et des combats. Il était tellement pratique…

Vingt minutes plus tard, le clone revint, pour annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt. L'Uzumaki mangea, savourant la nourriture d'un [Cuisinier] lvl 99, qui n'était pas directement la sienne. Sans être égocentrique, il trouvait cela vraiment délicieux. Il était vraiment doué, mais en même temps, il avait appris auprès des meilleurs de Konoha. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Ayame et Teuchi pour cela, et tout le reste.

S'habillant, Naruto se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça légèrement. Il portait toujours sa panoplie en cuir de rat, mais elle commençait à devenir petite pour lui. Il ne voulait cependant pas la changer avant de devenir genin, ou au moins de réussir l'examen final de l'académie. Sa raison était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas révéler le véritable lui trop tôt. Certes, il avait dévoilé une véritable partie de qui il était, notamment par la cuisine et les massages. Mais ses véritables capacités, en particulier, celles qui font de lui un futur bon shinobi.

Vérifiant l'heure, Naruto grogna légèrement. Il n'était que 9 heures 42. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de rencontrer Shikamaru à 10 heures. Enfin… Rencontrer était un grand mot, étant donné que les deux allaient surtout flâner à regarder les nuages, comme chaque samedi matin. S'étirant en douceur, il quitta finalement son appartement et se rendit dans un parc près du centre de Konoha.

Une fois sur place, l'Uzumaki découvrit sans surprise que le Nara était déjà allongé dans l'herbe, son éternel air paresseux affiché sur son visage. Sans un mot, Naruto s'installa à côté de lui, provoquant un soupir las de Shikamaru.

« Tu es en retard. » Constata-t-il, avec un ton proche de la résignation dans la voix.

« Il est 10 heures 01 » Fit remarquer Naruto, avec un léger amusement.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es en retard. » Grogna doucement le Nara, sans véritable motivation. « Le rendez-vous était à 10 heures 00. »

« Te connaissant, tu es sans doute là depuis au moins une heure. » Répliqua Naruto, avec un reniflement de dérision. « Une heure pour une minute, je trouve que l'un compense l'autre. »

« Mouais… » Fit Shikamaru, décidant d'abandonner la conversation. « Ta logique est vraiment galère. »

Naruto se contenta de sourire ironiquement. Il trouvait la paresse exagérée de son camarade plutôt amusant. Ceux qui ignoraient son intelligence étaient incapables de comprendre à quel point son air de fainéant dissimulait sa nature attentive. A sa manière, il était très trompeur et rusé. En dehors de l'Uzumaki, Shikamaru était sans le moindre doute l'élève de sa génération le plus apte à devenir shinobi.

Les deux étudiants de l'académie restèrent ainsi, à regarder les nuages, sans se soucier du reste. Pendant environ quinze minutes, Naruto en observa quelques-uns, en forme de lapin, de de tortue, de serpent... Principalement des animaux. Plongé dans sa contemplation, l'Uzumaki cligna des yeux de surprise lorsque de multiples fenêtres d'information apparurent devant ses yeux.

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Méditation (Observation des nuages)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Méditation (Observation des nuages)] a atteint le niveau 100 (Max)._

_Félicitations ! Vous pouvez désormais accéder à votre Mindscape._

* * *

C'est fini (malheureusement...) !

Selon mes estimations, Naruto devrait passer l'examen de fin d'études au prochain chapitre et devenir genin au chapitre 10. Autrement dit, j'ai enfin rattrapé le canon.

Bien, concernant ce chapitre à présent, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop surpris par la façon dont Naruto a acquis le [Kage Bunshin]. J'avais prévu qu'il l'obtienne de cette façon pratiquement depuis le moment où j'ai écris cette fiction, mais je n'étais pas certain de donner à Naruto le sharingan, si bien que le vote que vous avez fait a été décisif.

Encore un peu d'explication "scientifique", et j'en suis désolé, mais je le fais pour que vous compreniez les fondements de mon histoire. Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement pour cela.

...

Bien, je crois avoir tout dit. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu mon autre chapitre de la semaine, je vous conseille vivement d'aller le lire. Si c'est déjà fait, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà et je ne reviens pas les mains vides.

Parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et que je tiens à vous faire rapidement profiter de ces chapitres, je ne vais pas vous faire de grands discours.

A la place, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas.

A tout de suite...

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 : Discussion et préparation._**

_Vous avez dormi dans votre lit. Vos PV, PC et PE ont été restauré à 100%._

_Félicitations ! Vous vous êtes débarrassé de l'Avantage : Bobines de Chakra Atrophiées (Temporaire)._

Naruto se réveilla et se frotta distraitement les yeux, sans même prendre la peine de jeter un œil au message qui s'était affiché. Il apparaissait, inlassable, chaque matin de chaque journée depuis qu'il était dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, sans jamais manquer au rendez-vous ni même être en retard ne serait-ce que d'une seconde. L'Uzumaki se retourna dans son lit et essaya de se rendormir.

D'ordinaire, Naruto sauterait hors de son lit et commencerait sa formation de l'extrême dans l'objectif de sauver le monde. Pour cette raison, le fait qu'il paresse au lit était d'autant plus étrange qu'il possédait désormais le [Kage Bunshin] et qu'il n'avait même pas créé de clones pour au moins améliorer ses Compétences et ses Jutsus. Même si aujourd'hui était un dimanche, ce n'était tout simplement pas son caractère. L'Uzumaki était hyperactif de nature, un état qui apparaissait même dans ses Avantages. Le voir comme ça serait donc très inquiétant pour quelqu'un qui ignorait la raison de son comportement.

Naruto n'avait tout simplement pas envie de se lever, parce que lorsqu'il le ferait, il lui faudrait s'atteler à une tâche qu'il appréhendait particulièrement. L'Uzumaki n'était pas un lâche, et il frapperait le premier qui dirait le contraire, mais même pour lui, ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui serait probablement l'une des choses les plus éprouvantes, mentalement, de sa vie. En effet, il allait se rendre dans son Mindscape et parler à Kurama.

Et ce qui rendait particulièrement anxieux Naruto, c'était qu'il ignorait totalement à quoi il devait s'attendre. Allait-il retrouver son ami qui avait combattu à ses côtés durant la quatrième guerre shinobi ? Allait-il au contraire se retrouver en face du Kyubi, le renard insupportable qui se croyait invincible et dont l'arrogance n'avait d'égal que ses réserves de chakra ? Et, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, était-il au courant de la vie de Naruto dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi ? Etait-il en mesure de voir l'Interface, ou le serait-il une fois que leur rencontre aurait eu lieu et que le lien aura été (r)établi ?

Il y avait tellement d'inconnues que Naruto n'osait même pas essayer d'anticiper cette entrevue. Et de ce côté-là, l'Interface ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide, demeurant obstinément muette lorsqu'il lui posait des questions à ce sujet. Supposément, elle n'avait pas de connaissances à ce sujet. L'Uzumaki, cependant, avait une autre théorie à ce sujet. Il était persuadé qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule.

Se retournant dans son lit pour la troisième fois, Naruto soupira. Il avait tellement de choses à penser que même son esprit lui refusait de lui accorder un répit. A regret, il se leva. Il prit une longue douche, avant d'aller préparer son petit déjeuner. Il alla ensuite se brosser les dents et essaya même de se coiffer. Il ne prenait jamais la peine de se coiffer ! Il commença ensuite à nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble. En temps normal, il aurait délégué ce genre de tâches subalternes à ses clones, mais il était tellement peu motivé, ou plutôt il voulait tellement repousser l'inévitable, qu'il fit tout lui-même. Même ainsi, il mit presque deux fois plus de temps que la durée raisonnable pour tout faire.

Il parvint à s'occuper ainsi pendant deux heures. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne restait rien à faire et qu'il ne pouvait plus remettre à plus tard ce qu'il savait devoir faire, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Trainant les pieds, il se rendit à son lit et s'assit dessus, en position de méditation, avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans sa chambre, et n'était plus assis sur son lit. Il était désormais debout dans le couloir d'un égout, avec de l'eau qui atteignait le bas de son pantalon. Avec son [INTELLIGENCE] supérieure à ce qu'elle avait été dans sa première ligne temporelle, l'Uzumaki ne put que grimacer à l'apparence de son Mindscape. Il n'était pas du tout accueillant, et franchement délabré. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait partiellement d'une construction de son inconscient, cela lui donnait une image vraiment mauvaise de lui-même. Son attention fut cependant détournée par l'apparition d'une fenêtre d'information.

_Vous êtes entré dans votre Mindscape._

_Le temps s'y écoule différemment, d'après un ratio 60-1. Une minute dans votre Mindscape correspond à une seconde dans la réalité._

_Aussi longtemps que vous êtes dans votre Mindscape, votre expérience, expérience-jutsu, expérience-compétence, expérience-métier et expérience-caractéristique (physique uniquement), seront désactivées._

_En raison de la haute concentration de votre chakra, vos jutsus (taijutsus exceptés) seront 50% plus efficaces dans votre Mindscape. Pour les mêmes raisons, les Bijutsus seront 30% moins puissants._

Ces informations étaient… Pertinentes. Du moins c'était l'avis de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce sujet auparavant, mais un Mindscape était fondamentalement différent du monde réel. Il était donc logique que certaines choses y soient différentes. A ce moment-là, un râle profond se fit entendre.

**« Je sais que tu es là… »** Fit une voix grave et caverneuse, dans le lointain. **« Je peux te sentir… Je peux entendre ta respiration… »**

Eh bien, au moins, Kurama ne cherchait pas à être inquiétant. Pas du tout. Au moins, il semblait en forme… Plus ou moins. Soupirant au ton mélodramatique du Biju, Naruto avança en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait la profonde respiration du Kyubi. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais il arriva finalement dans une grande salle. La pièce était vaste et rectangulaire. Les murs semblaient faits de pierre à l'exception de l'extrémité opposée qui était composée d'une grille de métal, sous forme d'une porte de prison à deux battants maintenus ensemble par un sceau qui faisait office de serrure.

De l'autre côté de la cage, tout était sombre. Seuls les deux yeux de Kurama étaient visibles, brillant dans l'obscurité. Son regard, pourvu d'une lueur indéfinissable, se posa aussitôt sur Naruto. Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus forte, plus profonde. Un grognement se fit alors entende.

**« Ainsi, mon hôte daigne enfin me rendre visite… Que c'est délicat de sa part. »** Fit la voix moqueuse du Kyubi.

_« Et merde… Ce n'est pas Kurama. »_ Songea Naruto en grimaçant légèrement.

Eh bien, plus exactement, ce n'était pas son Kurama. Ce n'était pas le camarade et l'ami qui avait combattu à ses côtés lors de la quatrième guerre shinobi. Ce n'était que le Kyubi, le Biju plein de haine et de malice, et qui cherchait toutes les occasions pour s'échapper de sa prison, pas que l'Uzumaki pouvait lui en vouloir pour cette dernière partie.

« Salutation, être étrange à la fourrure orange chatoyante. » Déclara Naruto, en levant une main dans un geste de bienvenue. « Viens-tu en paix ? »

**« … »** Le Kyubi ne put que regarder l'Uzumaki, incrédule. **« Te moques-tu de moi, misérable sac de chair ? »**

« Je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable de commencer par détendre l'atmosphère. » Expliqua le garçon en haussant les épaules. « Tu semblais un peu tendu... »

**« Humain répugnant… »** Grogna l'être de pur chakra. **« Approche-toi un peu, que je puisse te dire ce que je pense de ton existence. »**

« Tu ne sembles pas très réceptif… » Remarqua Naruto, d'un ton désolé. « Tu n'es vraiment pas de bonne compagnie. »

**« Je suis le Kyubi, le plus puissant des neuf Bijus, l'existence suprême de ce monde ! »** Gronda le renard. **« D'une de mes queues, je peux créer des tsunamis et raser des montagnes. Parmi les humains, je suis un fléau. Leur vie chétive n'est rien de plus que la flamme d'une bougie que mon souffle peu éteindre par pur caprice. Pourquoi devrais-je être de bonne de compagnie à un être aussi pathétique que toi, vermine ? »**

_Félicitations ! Votre statut a été mis à jour. Vous avez découvert que vous êtes le jinchuriki de KXXXXX, le Kyubi no kitsune._

_Félicitations ! Pour avoir découvert une partie jusqu'ici inconnue de votre menu INFORMATIONS GENERALES, vous obtenez un bonus de 5 points de caractéristique._

« Wow… » Fit Naruto, en sifflant d'admiration, jetant à peine un regard sur la fenêtre d'information qui s'était ouverte avant de la fermer d'un mouvement de la main. « Tu n'es pas du tout imbu de toi-même… C'est bien, la modestie est une bonne chose. »

**« Espèce de… »** Grogna Kurama.

« Et puis il y a quelque chose qui me rend curieux. » L'interrompit l'Uzumaki, d'un ton songeur. « Quelles sont tes réalisations, exactement ? Tu as attaqué Konoha il y a douze ans, mais en dehors de ça, qu'as-tu fait ? »

**« … »** Le Kyubi, ne répondit pas.

« Tu dois avoir dans les 1000 ans, 2000 ans peut-être. » Poursuivit le garçon, inlassable. Il avait préparé un texte pour l'éventualité où Kurama ne l'aurait pas suivi dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, mais avait espéré ne pas avoir à s'en servir. « Toutefois, en dehors d'une dizaine d'apparitions à travers l'Histoire humaine, tu es relativement effacé. Pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais de l'existence suprême de ce monde, comme tu te définis toi-même. »

Cela avait été une déclaration audacieuse de Naruto, mais elle n'en était pas moins vraie. Grâce au [Henge], il avait été en mesure de se rendre à la bibliothèque sans difficulté. Beaucoup de ses points d'[INTELLIGENCE] avaient d'ailleurs été gagnés en étudiant et en lisant là-bas. L'Uzumaki avait donc été en mesure de faire quelques recherches à propos de Kurama. Il avait eu honte qu'après avoir su pendant quatre ans, neuf techniquement, qu'il avait été scellé en lui, il ne savait en fait presque rien du Biju. Surtout qu'à présent, il le considérait comme quelque chose de relativement proche d'un ami, si pas exactement comme tel.

La chose était, à sa grande stupéfaction, que pour une bête massive de chakra, il avait été relativement discret tout au long de sa vie. Pas seulement Kurama d'ailleurs. Il était pratiquement impossible de retracer la vie de l'un des neuf Bijus sans accumuler des vides de plusieurs décennies, parfois même des siècles. C'était comme si les humains ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur aient trouvé une utilité sous forme de réservoir quasi-infini de chakra par le biais d'un jinchuriki. L'opinion de Naruto sur sa propre espèce avait considérablement diminuée à ce moment-là, et pourtant il avait déjà vu le pire chez eux à travers son enfance !

La difficulté de ses recherches devint encore plus élevée lorsque l'Uzumaki avait essayé de trouver des références sur les Bijus datant de plus de 100 ans, c'est-à-dire d'avant la fondation de Konoha et des villages shinobis. Les documents publiques les mentionnant à cette époques n'étaient pas nombreux, et mentionnaient pour la plupart simplement avoir vu la silhouette de l'un d'eux dans le lointain. Jamais d'interaction avec les humains. Naruto était assez certain qu'il aurait pu en apprendre davantage à travers les archives de clans, datant de l'époque de la guerre des clans avant la formation des villages shinobi, tels que les Uchiwa ou les Senju, mais il était pratiquement impossible de mettre la main sur l'un d'eux.

Oui, même pour ceux des Uchiwa. Une partie des archives avait mystérieusement disparu peu de temps après le massacre du clan. Bizarrement, tous les documents concernant le Kyubi ou les autres Bijus étaient manquants, en plus d'un certain nombre de rouleaux de jutsus. Naruto le savait parce qu'il avait un jour surpris par hasard une conversation du sandaime à ce sujet. Il soupçonnait Danzo, mais n'en avait pas la preuve.

Pour en revenir à Kurama, l'Uzumaki avait pu déterminer que le Kyubi n'avait jamais cherché volontairement à causer du tort aux humains. En règle générale, il les évitait, les surveillants de loin. Cependant, lorsqu'il était attaqué, il répliquait sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux. « L'attaque » d'il y avait douze ans n'était pas une exception, mais c'était une histoire compliquée et sans intérêt dans l'immédiat. Ce que Naruto avait trouvé confirmait la version que le vieil Hagoromo, le Rikudo Sennin, lui avait donné au cours de la quatrième guerre shinobi, dans sa première ligne temporelle.

Les Bijus étaient des gardiens, veillant et surveillant le monde. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais de nature, mais étaient sensibles à la nature et au chakra naturel, qui pouvait influencer certains de leurs sentiments. En période de paix, ils se contenteraient d'être des spectateurs passifs et pacifiques. En période de guerre, en revanche, ils pouvaient devenir violents et agressifs, surtout si provoqués.

Pour cette raison, l'Uzumaki en était venu à la conclusion que Kurama ne détestait pas les humains, pas vraiment. Il avait cependant une forte rancune envers eux. Il avait d'abord été scellé dans Uzumaki Mito pendant plus de 70 ans pour l'empêcher de nuire, alors qu'il avait été contrôlé par le sharingan d'Uchiwa Madara. Il avait ensuite scellé en Uzumaki Kushina qui, bien qu'une bonne personne, avait été pour lui une véritable tortionnaire. Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque Kurama n'avait pas non plus été un enfant de cœur.

Pour finir, il avait brutalement été descellé de Kushina, contrôlé une nouvelle fois par un sharingan et avait été invoqué à Konoha, d'où tous les shinobis à l'origine de ses malheurs provenaient. Il avait été ensuite scellé une troisième fois, ce coup-ci en Naruto. Donc oui, l'Uzumaki pouvait sympathiser avec les sentiments du Biju à l'égard des humains. Il avait également eu sa part de mauvais souvenirs les concernant.

« Je pense que tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu veux le faire croire, à moi et aux autres humains. » Révéla finalement Naruto, attirant un grognement surpris du Kyubi. « Tout cela n'est qu'un acte destiné à être laissé en paix, afin que tu puisse continuer paisiblement à accomplir la tâche qui t'a été confiée. »

**« Oh ? »** Fit Kurama, intéressé malgré lui. **« Et quelle serait cette tâche ? »**

« A toi de me le dire. » Répliqua Naruto « C'est à vous, Bijus, que le vieil Hagoromo à confier cette tâche. »

**« Toi… »** Grogna le Kyubi, ses crocs brillant dans l'obscurité. **« Que sais-tu exactement ? »**

« Pas autant que je le voudrais. » Admit l'Uzumaki. « Mais assez pour comprendre… »

**« Ces paroles sont plutôt sage pour un morveux dans ton genre. »** Se moqua Kurama.

« J'ai une vieille âme… » Répliqua Naruto, en haussant des épaules dédaigneusement.

Il faisait uniquement référence au fait qu'il était plus âgé que son corps dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi ne le suggérait lorsqu'il disait cela. Il n'y avait aucune autre interprétation possible à ses paroles. Il ne faisait absolument pas référence au fait qu'il était une réincarnation d'Asura, le fils de Hagoromo. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas en parler. L'idée que son âme n'était en réalité pas vraiment la sienne lui déplaisait fortement. Utiliser le pouvoir de Kurama, qui n'était pas vraiment le sien, était une chose, surtout s'il était donné librement, mais que l'essence même de son existence, sa propre âme, ait appartenu auparavant à quelqu'un d'autre, provoquait chez lui un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à définir, mais qu'il n'appréciait pas trop.

Lorsque Hagoromo lui avait dévoilé la vérité, dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait eu autre chose à penser de plus important que cette histoire de réincarnation. Et comme Sasuke était également une réincarnation, celle d'Indra, le frère d'Asura, cela avait aidé à faire passer la pilule. D'une certain façon, cela lui avait même permis de se sentir encore plus proche de lui, puisqu'il le considérait déjà comme son frère. A la réflexion, il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas un effet de leur réincarnation respective, car cela lui déplairait très fortement.

**« … »** Les yeux de Kurama se plissèrent. **« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »**

« Je veux juste que l'on s'entende bien. » Répondit Naruto, en souriant légèrement. « Nous sommes coincés ensemble jusqu'à ma mort, il serait préférable que l'on soit en bons termes pour cette cohabitation. »

**« Sinon quoi ? »** Grogna le Kyubi.

« Sinon rien, c'était juste un constat. » Déclara l'Uzumaki. « Je sais que tu es essentiellement un solitaire, mais puisque tu es restreint à cette cage, je suis littéralement la seule source de distraction que tu auras pendant avant un long moment. Si tu le veux, je peux t'aider à passer le temps. »

**« Et que voudras-tu en échange ? »** Répliqua Kurama, hargneusement. **« Mon pouvoir ? Ma coopération ? »**

« Idéalement, oui. » Admit Naruto. « Ce n'est cependant pas ma priorité et je ne t'y obligerais pas. Tu pourras décider de cela toi-même une fois que tu m'auras jugé digne, ou non, de ton soutien. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est connaitre ton histoire. »

**« Et pourquoi un faible et pathétique humain mériterait-il d'apprendre la glorieuse histoire qu'est la mienne ? »** Demanda le Kyubi, arrogant.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous allons être des partenaires à vie » Lui rappela l'Uzumaki. « Puisque ni toi ni moi ne pouvons changer ce fait, il nous reste deux options : nous ignorer mutuellement ou apprendre à mieux nous connaitre. Je refuse catégoriquement la première possibilité, et je sais que tu connais déjà ma vie, raison pour laquelle j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur la tienne. C'est une demande raisonnable, non ? »

**« … »** Le renard ferma les yeux. **« Je vais y réfléchir. »**

« C'est tout ce que je demande… » Déclara Naruto, avant de se figer un instant.

Là, soudainement, sans aucune raison, un point d'interrogation d'une couleur orange sombre, la même que celle du pelage de Kurama, venait d'apparaitre à l'intérieur de la cage. Il venait de découvrir une quête cachée ! Tous les indices, plus qu'évidents, indiquaient que celle-ci était liée au Kyubi, et l'Uzumaki admettait qu'il était curieux à ce sujet. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

**« Cependant, avant toute chose, je veux m'assurer de ta bonne foi. »** Annonça Kurama en rouvrant les yeux. **« Fais quelque chose pour moi, et en échange j'envisagerai sérieusement s'il convient d'accepter ta demande. »**

« Je suis tout ouïe. » Annonça Naruto.

**« Comme tu l'as dit, je connais ton histoire. »** Expliqua le renard. **« Cependant, je n'en connais qu'une partie. A l'origine, le sceau qui me retient ici avait lié mes sens aux tiens, ce qui me permettait de voir ce que tu vois, d'entendre ce que tu entends, de sentir ce que tu sens, de toucher ce que tu touches et de gouter ce que tu goutes. Cela avait surtout l'intérêt pour moi d'être en mesure de savoir quand tu étais en danger et de te maintenir en vie. Cependant, il y a environ quatre ans, tous les liens que j'avais avec le monde extérieur ont été coupés, me rendant incapable de savoir si mon hôte était en danger ou non. »**

« Et donc ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, mais il avait déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Naruto doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence. Cela faisait environ quatre ans qu'il avait été projeté à l'intérieur du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Et comme par hasard, c'était à peu près, ou exactement, au même moment que le lien entre les sens de Kurama et ceux de l'Uzumaki avaient été rompu. Peu importe comment il voyait ça, le hasard n'avait pas sa place ici. Le Shinju, ou le Juubi, avait priorisé son propre lien au garçon _via_ l'Interface par rapport à celui du Kyubi, prenant littéralement sa place. C'était la raison pour laquelle Kurama n'avait plus accès aux informations du monde extérieur.

**« Rétabli ce lien, ou au moins une partie, et je te considérerais réellement comme quelqu'un de bonne foi. »** Déclara Kurama.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… Je le veux !]

Limite de temps : Immédiate.

Rang de la quête : B.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : 5000 [RELATIONNEL] avec KXXXXX. Récompense supplémentaire possible.

Echec : Inimitié (haine) avec KXXXXX.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que le nom de cette quête ? Et qu'après ça on ne lui dise pas que l'Interface ne se foutait pas de sa gueule ! Et pourquoi le nom de Kurama était-il censuré ? Ah oui, il n'était pas censé être au courant de son nom, puisqu'il ne le lui avait pas encore révélé. Il allait falloir travailler sur ce problème de confiance à l'avenir…

« Très bien, je vais le faire. » Déclara Naruto, acceptant de ce fait la quête, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. _« Euh… Interface, je fais ça comment ? »_

_Veuillez sélectionner le ou les sens que vous voulez connecter au Kyubi (il vous sera possible d'en ajouter d'autres ultérieurement) :_

_1) __La vue._

_2) __Le toucher._

_3) __L'ouïe._

_4) __Le gout._

_5) __L'odorat._

Naruto réfléchit un instant. Quels sens et combien d'entre eux devrait-il choisir ? L'Uzumaki serait bien tenté de tous les choisir, mais il n'oubliait pas que ce n'était pas son Kurama, et que celui-ci avait encore des idées d'évasion plein la tête. Il devait donc être prudent. Même si la quête ne comprenait pas la possibilité de mourir, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. De plus, il était possible de modifier ses choix par la suite, donc pas de raison de vouloir aller trop vite. Le garçon décida donc de sélectionner la « vue ».

_Pour rétablir le lien de la « vue », vous devez concentrer votre chakra dans vos yeux SANS activer de dojutsu, puis d'être en contact avec le corps du Kyubi. La liaison sera rétablie automatiquement._

_« Cela semble plutôt simple… »_ Songea Naruto, avant de tourner son attention vers la cage, ou deux yeux rouges le fixait avec attention. « Passe une griffe de l'autre côté des barreaux. » Ordonna-t-il à Kurama.

Le Kyubi ne répondit pas, mais fit exactement cela. L'Uzumaki s'assura que la griffe ne pouvait pas se rendre plus loin avant de s'approcher prudemment. Il serait stupide de se faire embrocher maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'il était possible de mourir dans son propre esprit, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment tester cette théorie. Lorsque Kurama fut à portée de main, Naruto concentra son chakra dans ses yeux et toucha le renard.

Aussitôt, ses yeux commencèrent à le bruler, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur involontaire. Un grognement dans la cage indiqua que le Kyubi était dans la même situation. La douleur n'avait rien de physique, mais n'en était pas moins réelle, et dura d'interminables secondes. Lorsque cela s'apaisa enfin, l'Uzumaki soupira de soulagement.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête : [__Ensemble à jamais… Je le veux !]._

_Vous gagnez +5000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec KXXXXX._

_Félicitations ! KXXXXX (Kyubi) a été ajouté à la liste de votre menu Relationnel._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez acquis un nouvel Avantage : Vision Nocturne (Permanent)._

_« Avantages ! »_ Ordonna mentalement Naruto, surpris.

**_AVANTAGES_** **_:_**

Uzumaki (Permanent) : En tant que membre du clan Uzumaki, vous bénéficiez des avantages liés à ce clan.

Passif : +80 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +80 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +300% expérience [Fuinjutsu].

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +1 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : Compétences liées au clan Uzumaki débloquées.

Sharingan (Permanent) : Vous possédez le gène sharingan, vous donnant le potentiel d'éveiller ce dojutsu particulier. Il s'agit également d'un Kekkei Genkai que vous transmettrez à vos descendants.

Passif : Confère le Jutsu [Sharingan].

Passif : +10% [VOLONTE].

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Vision Nocturne (Permanent) : Certaines circonstances particulières vont ont permis d'acquérir la capacité de voir la nuit. Cela a peut-être à voir avec le fait que les renards sont des chasseurs nocturnes…

Passif : Permet automatiquement d'ajuster sa vision à la luminosité, ce qui annule les changements d'état liés à la lumière.

Passif : +10% d'expérience pour les dojutsus lorsqu'utilisés la nuit.

Passif : Vos pupilles deviennent similaires à celle d'un renard, soit fendues verticalement au lieu de rondes.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] si doté de l'avantage Charisme Bestial.

Passif : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Jinchuriki du Kyubi (Semi-Permanent) : Le plus puissant des Bijus a été enfermé dans votre corps.

Passif : +200 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +100 [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +3 [CHAKRA] à chaque anniversaire.

Bonus : +2 [CONSITUTION] à chaque anniversaire.

Instinct Animal (Semi-Permanent) : Votre statut de jinchuriki vous rend plus à l'écoute de vos instincts.

Bonus : +20% [AGILITE].

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience [RELATIONNEL] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Charisme Bestial (Semi Permanent) : En situation de stress, vos instincts révèlent votre pleine personnalité.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME] lors d'une situation de stress.

Bonus : +20% [CHARISME] avec ceux dotés de l'avantage Instinct Animal.

Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un sérieux déficit d'attention, une grande difficulté à rester concentré sur ce que vous ne jugez pas digne d'intérêt, êtes impulsif et avez de très gros problèmes d'obéissance.

Malus : -60% [INTELLIGENCE].

Malus : -50% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -50% [MENTALITE].

Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez des connaissances, mais aucune expérience du monde shinobi.

Malus : -30% [SAGESSE].

Obstiné (Semi-Permanent) : Lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, vous n'en démordez pas, et au diable les conséquences.

Bonus : +10% [VOLONTE].

Malus : -10% [MENTALITE].

Indésirable n°1 (Semi-Permanent) : La population de Konoha vous déteste pour ce qu'elle croit que vous êtes.

Malus : considéré comme détesté d'après votre [RELATIONNEL] auprès des habitants de Konoha.

Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez un tic verbal. Ça plait… Ou non.

Bonus : +10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un bon [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Malus : -10% [CHARISME] avec ceux ayant un mauvais [RELATIONNEL] avec vous.

Enfant (Temporaire) : Votre corps est encore en pleine croissance. Soyez un peu patient !

Malus : -75% d'expérience [FORCE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [VITESSE].

Malus : -75% d'expérience [ENDURENCE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [AGILITE].

Bonus : +25% d'expérience [DEXTERITE].

Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) : La chance est une chose capricieuse, qu'il est difficile d'appréhender, surtout pour vous.

Bonus/Malus : +/- ? [CHANCE].

Son nouvel Avantage n'était pas mal du tout. Le seul petit bémol était que cela avait provoqué une modification physique mineure, mais légèrement malvenue dans le cas de l'Uzumaki. M'enfin, ce n'était qu'un détail, car le reste des effets étaient particulièrement utiles. Tournant ensuite son attention vers la cage, Naruto remarqua qu'il pouvait désormais percer les ténèbres qui y étaient présentes. Il pouvait voir le Kyubi, allongé, qui le regardait avec les yeux plissés.

« Je suppose que cela a fonctionné. » Déclara le garçon, négligemment, en fermant son menu.

**« Tu as recommencé… »** Murmura Kurama, à la fois songeur et suspicieux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Naruto, surpris. « Recommencer quoi ? »

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? »** Interrogea le Kyubi, ignorant la question de l'Uzumaki.

« Tu l'as vu ? » S'étonna le jinchuriki, incapable s'il devait ou non être heureux à ce sujet.

**« Donc, tu lisais réellement quelque chose… »** Commenta le renard, d'un ton suffisant. **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »**

« … » Naruto grimaça légèrement, se maudissant silencieusement d'avoir été dupé par la ruse du Biju. « J'ai récemment déverrouillé un pouvoir qui me permet de voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut percevoir. Cela me permet de quantifier mes capacités et de mesurer leur progression. En dehors des entrainements, cela n'a pas énormément d'intérêt. » Expliqua-t-il dans une demi-vérité, en haussant des épaules.

**« Intéressant… »** Murmura Kurama. **« Suis-je inclus dans ces capacités ? »**

« Non. » Mentit l'Uzumaki. Le renard était techniquement inclus dedans depuis qu'il avait été intégré au menu Relationnel, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. « Je n'ai jamais utilisé volontairement ton pouvoir, donc je n'ai aucune donnée à ce sujet. »

**« Intéressant… »** Répéta le Kyubi. **« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le voir, alors que je suis désormais lié à ta vue ? »**

_« Interface ? »_ Demanda mentalement Naruto, lui aussi curieux à ce sujet.

_Je suis directement liée à votre esprit, et pas à vos sens. Votre esprit et celui du Kyubi sont indépendants, il ne peut donc pas me détecter._

« En gros, c'est un pouvoir spirituel. » Résuma l'Uzumaki pou Kurama. « Tu ne peux pas le voir parce que tout se passe dans mon esprit, et que tu n'es pas lié à lui. »

**« Comme c'est commode… »** Fit remarquer le renard.

« Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas moi qui fait les règles. » Rappela le jinchuriki. « Et puis si n'importe qui pouvait voir une version statistifiée et quantifiée de mes capacités, ce pouvoir serait plus une gêne qu'une aide, tu ne penses pas ? »

**« Certes. »** Concéda Kurama, à contrecœur. **« Maintenant va-t'en. Tu m'as donné matière à réfléchir et je ne veux pas de ta présence distrayante et bruyante. »**

« C'est un vrai bonheur de parler avec toi. » Fit remarquer Naruto, sèchement, avant de quitter son Mindscape, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce niveau…

* * *

L'Uzumaki rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva une fois de plus sur son lit. Ses membres étaient raides du manque de mouvements dans une position inconfortable. S'étirant, il soupira de soulagement. Sa rencontre avec Kurama s'était mieux déroulé que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il l'avait beaucoup appréhendée, en dépit de s'y être longuement préparé. Naruto était d'ailleurs heureux que ses quelques extrapolations au sujet du Kyubi se révèlent finalement proches de la vérité. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, il n'avait été sûr de rien.

Regardant l'heure, le jinchuriki vit qu'il n'avait passé que quelques minutes à méditer. Dommage que dans son Mindscape l'expérience-jutsu était désactivé, sinon il s'entrainerait à l'intérieur. Il aurait ainsi eu 60 fois plus de temps chaque jour pour sa formation. Cela, ajouté au [Kage Bunshin], lui permettrait probablement de devenir un Kage en quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. Enfin bon, cela n'allait pas arriver, donc pas la peine de se faire du mal.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Naruto décida qu'exceptionnellement il n'allait pas faire de formation aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ajournait une journée d'entrainement que le monde serait perdue. A la place, il décida qu'il se ferait plaisir. Et qui dit plaisir dit ramens ! Et il irait également jouer avec Hinata et Tenten, si elles étaient disponibles. Et sinon il y avait Hana qui, bien que plus âgée que lui, ne refusait jamais de le voir. Si même elle n'était pas disponible, il retournerait voir Ayame.

Il était cependant absolument hors de question qu'il se mette volontairement à la recherche d'Anko. Pire que du suicide c'était de la folie. Qui savait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire si elle le découvrait. Elle pourrait l'enfermer dans une cuisine pendant des jours entiers à l'obliger de préparer des dangos… Oui, ce serait exactement le genre de chose qu'elle serait capable de faire. A la réflexion, cela n'avait pas l'air si effrayant. Oh bien sûr, il y aurait quelques menaces à propos d'organes génitaux, de kunaïs rouillés, et de méthodes ludiques pour améliorer l'élasticité des muscles d'une personne. Mais ça, c'était attendu de la Mitarashi.

Ou elle pourrait lui reparler des oiseaux et des abeilles… Naruto déglutit à ce souvenir. Anko avait décrété que, parce que l'Uzumaki était orphelin et qu'il envisageait de devenir shinobi, il était de sa responsabilité de lui donner la « Discussion », celle que les enfants ne veulent pas entendre et que les parents ne veulent pas raconter. La Mitarashi non seulement s'était portée volontaire, mais ne lui avait pas laissé le choix sur la question et avait été très enthousiaste à ce sujet.

Cet épisode faisait partie des événements les plus traumatisants de sa vie, et il avait vécu la quatrième guerre shinobi. Il préférait affronter une centaine de Madara en même temps plutôt que de revivre cette conversation. Et l'Uzumaki ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler des oiseaux et des abeilles et encore moins comprendre pourquoi Anko avait insisté pour inclure des serpents dans son histoire. Mais pas juste des « serpents », elle avait été très imaginative à ce sujet, mentionnant des vipères, des boas, des crotales et même un anaconda, ainsi que les façons dont cela pouvait « pimenter » les choses. Pire, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle illustre ses propos, quoi que cela fût censé signifier. Et est-ce qu'elle avait parlé de dangos à un moment donné ? Il fallait juste savoir que Naruto n'avait plus jamais regardé un animal rampant de la même façon depuis ce jour.

Secouant la tête pour repousser les vicieux souvenirs qui tentaient de se rappeler à lui, Naruto essaya de se consoler en se rappelant qu'il l'avait privé de dangos pendant un mois après cela. Ses cris de lamentation en avaient presque été un baume pour son esprit, montrant à quel point il avait été proche d'être corrompu par la Mitarashi… Urgh, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à passer à autre chose. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Soupirant, il fit exactement cela, mais pas avant d'avoir créé quelque kage bunshins. Il prenait peut-être un jour de repos, mais ses clones ne bénéficiaient pas de ce privilège, et il devait bien utiliser son chakra. Il avait remarqué que lorsque ses réserves de chakra étaient basses, son hyperactivité se manifestait moins facilement.

En dehors d'une légère tension lorsque le villageois avaient découvert la nouvelle apparence de ses yeux, ce qui avait occasionné une perte de 5% de [Relationnel] avec Konoha, les jours passèrent, sans incident, jusqu'au vendredi tant attendu… Bon, d'accord, il avait barbouillé le visage des Hokage sur la falaise, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Juré ! Jusqu'au dernier moment, il devait agir aussi fidèlement que possible au personnage qu'il avait forgé au cours de cette seconde ligne temporelle. Il était enfin temps de devenir un shinobi ! Il lui aura fallu trois essais, encore une fois, mais il y arriverait ce coup-ci, et sans tricher ou bénéficier de la cupidité haineuse d'un shinobi corrompu, alias Mizuki. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir faire quelque chose à son sujet, mais cela pourrait attendre plus tard, une fois que la quête serait accomplie.

Au cours de la semaine passée, Naruto n'avait pas été fainéant. Il avait monté son [Kage Bunshin] au niveau 27 et son [Bunshin] au niveau 43. Son [Oiroke] avait atteint le lvl 81 tandis que son [Kenjutsu académique] avait atteint le lvl 93. Son [Sharingan] avait atteint la moitié de son évolution et était désormais niveau 50. Sa [Balise explosive] était au niveau 82 et [Rouleau de stockage] était au niveau 84. [Kunaï] et [Shurikens] étaient au lvl 88. Ses [Chaines de chakra] n'avait progressé que d'un niveau, soit 53. Ses capacités de [Capteur] avait progressées jusqu'au lvl 54.

Quant à ses Compétences, il avait également fait quelques progrès. [Sprint] était au niveau 84. [Mudras avancés] était au lvl 91. [Projectiles] avait atteint le niveau 64. [Ninjutsu] était au lvl 47. Son [Taijutsu] n'avait pas beaucoup progressé, seulement niveau 33, à cause du fait qu'il ne disposait pas de Jutsu en parallèle à faire évoluer. [Genjutsu] était au lvl 11 et son [Kenjutsu] était lvl 23. Même son [Fuinjutsu] avait atteint le niveau 40.

Idem dans ses Métiers, il avait progressé. [Masseur] avait atteint le niveau 68. [Forgeron] était seulement lvl 30, mais il aurait pu monter beaucoup plus haut si Naruto disposait du matériel adapté chez lui. Malheureusement, c'était le père de Tenten qui le possédait et l'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas abuser du [Kage Bunshin] dans ce cas particulier. [Cuisinier] n'avait pas monté de niveau mais était plus proche que jamais du niveau 100 final !

Quant aux 5 points de caractéristique que Naruto avait obtenue en « découvrant » qu'il était le jinchuriki du Kyubi, tous avaient été mis en [SAGESSE]. Pour le coup, il n'était pas certain que cela ait été une décision très sage, mais puisque cette Caractéristique augmentait le pourcentage d'expérience qu'il recevait lors des combats, quêtes ou autres, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Actuellement, il gagnait environ trois fois plus d'expérience qu'une personne normale. Son contrôle de chakra était également à 49,7%, un exploit compte tenu de la quantité massive de chakra qu'il possédait. Même dans sa première ligne temporelle, il n'en avait jamais été aussi performant sans utiliser le Mode Sennin ou le Mode Biju.

Arrivé dans la salle de cours, Naruto fit une rapide [Observation] des élèves présents, se limitant à ceux qui étaient censés réussir à devenir de véritables genins. Hinata était actuellement niveau 11, ce qui faisait d'elle la fille la plus forte de la classe, au-dessus d'Ino qui était lvl 10 et de Sakura qui était niveau 9. Dommage que sa timidité encore très prononcée l'empêche de manifester tout son potentiel, mais l'Uzumaki travaillait sur ce point. Kiba était niveau 12 et son compagnon, Akamaru, était niveau 7. Choji et Shikamaru étaient tous deux lvl 11. Etonnamment, Shino avait un niveau de 13. Et évidemment, Sasuke était désormais niveau 14, ce qui statistiquement faisait de lui le « meilleur »… Du moins si l'on ne comptait pas Naruto qui était au lvl 16.

S'asseyant comme à son habitude à côté d'Hinata, et retenant un soupir lorsqu'elle se mit à rougir suffisamment pour la confondre avec une tomate, Naruto croisa les bras sur la table devant lui et y posa sa tête, lassé. En temps normal, il aurait bavardé avec la jeune Hyuga jusqu'au début des cours, mais depuis que ses yeux étaient devenus plus vulpins, celle-ci avait tendance à se perdre dans son regard, semblant en transe. En temps normal, cela l'amusait, mais aujourd'hui, il préférait qu'elle ait toutes ses capacités mentales, ce qui était déjà assez difficile pour elle lorsque l'Uzumaki était à proximité. Etrange ironie de la chose, Hinata avait gagné 3 points de [MENTALITE] depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'habituer à la présence du jinchuriki. Cela lui avait notamment permis de réduire légèrement son bégaiement quand elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre que le blondinet. Pour ce dernier, malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore cela.

_« Quêtes ! »_ Ordonna mentalement Naruto.

**_QUÊTES :_**

[Examen de fin d'études !]

Objectif : Réussissez l'épreuve finale et devenez officiellement un shinobi.

Objectif caché : 1.

Limite de temps : 5 minutes (10 minutes avant le début de l'épreuve).

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). Attribution d'un trio de diplômé pour le passage au rang de genin.

Echec : Répétition de la dernière année ou abandon de l'académie (au choix). Possibilité de mourir.

Il était presque temps… Naruto comptait déjà les secondes, tant son impatience était grande. Il avait souffert 4 ans d'académie pour la seconde fois de sa vie, quelque chose qu'il s'était juré dans sa première ligne temporelle qu'il ne referait jamais ! Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Iruka arriva finalement dans la salle de cours et annonça le début de l'épreuve. Comme prévu, le test reposerait sur la maitrise du [Bunshin]. Il appela les noms de famille par ordre alphabétique. Shino fut donc le premier à passer le test, suivit peu de temps après par Choji.

Pendant que ses camarades de classe étaient appelés les uns après les autres, Naruto pris soudainement conscience de quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, lors de leur passage du véritable examen, Kakashi avait dit à son équipe, dont Naruto faisait partie, que ceux qui échouaient retournaient à l'académie. A l'époque, il n'avait rien pensé de cela. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait recommencé l'académie depuis le début, l'Uzumaki se rendit compte qu'il était l'unique redoublant.

Aucun « genin » qui avait réussi le test académique mais échoué à la véritable épreuve n'était retourné à l'académie. Du moins, ils n'avaient pas été réintégrés dans les classes « scolaires ». Naruto était une exception mais de toute l'histoire de l'académie, il avait été le seul à ne jamais avoir réussi à passer le premier test. Il se demandait même si le redoublement n'avait pas été conçu spécifiquement pour lui.

Pour en revenir aux élèves ayant échoués au véritable test genin, Naruto n'avait pas revu l'un d'eux en cours une seule fois. Il en avait cependant croisé deux ou trois dans le village, chacun ayant abandonné leur carrière après un unique échec. L'Uzumaki en avait également vu un autre à l'académie, mais à l'époque il s'était dirigé vers une section inoccupée d'un bâtiment de l'académie. Pourrait-il s'agir de l'endroit où les cours de ceux qui avaient ratés le véritable examen avaient lieu ? Enfin, peu importe. Cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela et il n'avait pas l'intention de le découvrir !

Hinata fut appelée. Clignant des yeux, Naruto se rendit compte qu'un tiers de la classe s'était vidée. Voyant la nervosité de la Hyuga, il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ce qui eut l'effet de la faire rougir une fois de plus, mais surtout de la calmer. Hochant la tête dans un signe de remerciement silencieux, elle se dirigea finalement dans la pièce adjacente, d'un pas plus assurée qu'auparavant. Pour l'Uzumaki, l'attente fut encore plus longue. Quelqu'un qui passait le test, qu'il réussisse ou échoue, ne revenait jamais dans la salle d'attente. Il sortait par une porte dérobée directement dans la salle d'examen.

Kiba fut ensuite appelé. Après cela, ce fut le tour de plusieurs enfants de civils dont Naruto ne se souvenait même pas du nom. Même dans sa première ligne temporelle, il ne l'avait jamais su. Puis Shikamaru a été convoqué… Il s'en fallu de peu pour que l'Uzumaki ne rigole à son air blasé. Le Nara semblait si las de tout que même si on devait lui annoncé qu'il allait se faire exécuter sans raison, il se contenterait de lever un sourcil et de murmurer un « Galère » avant de passer à autre chose, pas plus concerné que si cela devait arriver à quelqu'un dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Vint ensuite le tour de Sasuke. Son visage était inexpressif, ne montrant aucun intérêt particulier à l'examen lui-même. Parce que Naruto le connaissait, il savait qu'il n'y avait que deux choses qui pourraient effectivement le forcer à montrer une émotion : une confrontation avec la mort, ou son frère Itachi. Cependant, même l'Uzumaki ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu rire, ni même sourire, autre que de démence. Ce fut ensuite au jinchuriki blond d'être appelé, laissant Ino seule à attendre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'examen, Naruto observa rapidement les alentours. Tout était comme dans son souvenir. Iruka et Mizuki étaient assis à leur place. Entre eux, placés sur la table devant eux, étaient présents 27 bandeaux frontaux, soit un par étudiant. Un étudiant pourrait penser que le fait qu'il n'en manquait aucun signifiait que tout le monde jusqu'à présent avait échoué, ce qui pourrait leur mettre la pression. L'Uzumaki, cependant, était désormais capable de lire entre les lignes. Leur présence était symbolique, signe de neutralité.

Peu importe le nombre de succès ou d'échecs à l'examen, il y aurait toujours 27 bandeaux présentés au candidat suivant. L'intérêt était de dissimuler le nombre de personne ayant réussi au test, afin que cela n'influence pas la prestation de l'élève. Mieux, la pression exercée par cette absence de connaissance le poussait à faire de son mieux. Pour cette raison, si l'on ne comptait pas Naruto qui était un cas à part, l'académie avait un taux de réussite de 100%.

S'approchant, l'Uzumaki regarda les deux instructeurs. Les deux souriaient légèrement, leur sourire semblant identique à première vue. Pour le garçon cependant, qui disposait d'une capacité de [Capteur] de haute qualité, la différence était comme le jour et la nuit. Celui d'Iruka était doux et encourageant tandis que celui de Mizuki était cruel et plein de malice, voulant clairement son échec. Malheureusement pour lui, le jinchuriki était prêt, et réussirait sans accroc.

« Très bien, Naruto. » Annonça Iruka, attirant l'attention du garçon sur lui. « Commençons l'examen. Fais-nous au moins deux bunshins et tu passeras. »

« Ok ! » Répondit joyeusement l'Uzumaki. « [Bunshin] no jutsu ! »

Aussitôt, une vingtaine de copies du garçon apparurent tout autour de lui. Bien qu'identiques en apparence, elles demeureraient immatérielles et ne possédaient pas d'ombre. Naruto aurait pu en faire un plus grand nombre, un maximum de 17544 en fait, mais avait finalement estimé que cela aurait été légèrement exagéré… Juste un peu. Voyant cela, Iruka sourit plus largement. Le sourire de Mizuki, pour sa part, se crispa, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. Finalement, l'Uzumaki fut autorisé à prendre son bandeau frontal et à partir. Contrairement à sa première ligne temporelle, il décida de s'en équiper à la ceinture. Il ne pouvait équiper qu'un seul objet pour la tête et préférait conserver ses lunettes de soleil, pour le cas où il devrait utiliser le [Sharingan].

_Félicitations ! Votre Avantage Enfant (Temporaire) a été supprimé._

Cet « Avantage » était responsable de la faible croissance de la plupart de ses [Caractéristiques] physiques. Il limitait fortement la vitesse à laquelle la [FORCE], la [VITESSE] et l'[ENDURENCE] augmentait, en échange de quoi elle stimulait légèrement l'amélioration de l'[AGILITE] et de la [DEXTERITE]. Cela n'avait absolument pas été un bonus pour Naruto, qui avait dû compter sur l'amélioration de son [Taijutsu] et de son [Kenjutsu] pour passer outre cette limitation. Désormais, cependant, il allait pouvoir pleinement progresser physiquement.

Cependant, Naruto ne montra pas sa joie, principalement parce que le message qu'il avait attendu ne s'était pas affiché. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reçu la confirmation que sa quête n'était pas terminée ? Il avait pourtant bien reçu le bandeau frontal, qui était censé être la récompense de la quête, alors qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Quête ! » Ordonna mentalement l'Uzumaki, soudain pris d'un doute.

**_QUÊTES :_**

[Examen de fin d'études !]

Objectif : Réussissez l'épreuve finale et devenez officiellement un shinobi (Accompli).

Objectif caché : 1.

Limite de temps : Inconnue.

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : Bandeau frontal (Konoha) (obtenu). Attribution d'un trio de diplômé pour le passage au rang de genin. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Répétition de la dernière année ou abandon de l'académie (au choix). Possibilité de mourir.

Naruto lu et relu la quête à plusieurs reprises. L'objectif avait été accompli, le menu le confirmait. Cependant, il semblait que la quête ne semblait pas terminée pour autant. La limite de temps avait changé et l'objectif caché était toujours d'actualité. Même les récompenses ont changé. Désormais, il était possible d'obtenir une autre récompense, mais il n'y avait pas de précision à ce sujet.

_« Interface, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, perplexe.

_La quête n'est pas considérée comme accomplie parce qu'il est encore possible de découvrir et d'accomplir l'objectif caché._

_Les objectifs cachés sont dépendants des facteurs de temps et de lieux. En fonction de l'évolution d'une quête, il est possible ou non de les découvrir et de les accomplir. Les récompenses obtenues par l'accomplissement d'un objectif caché de quête sont meilleures que celles de bases._

_« Je vois… »_ Songea Naruto, pensif. _« Ce fut instructif. Et maintenant… Equipement ! »_

**_EQUIPEMENT :_**

Tête : Lunettes de soleil. (Rang D). 13/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé quand utilisé.

Cou : Collier en dents de rat. (Rang D). 19/20.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE].

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE].

Torse : Veste en cuir de rat. (rang D). 17/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE].

Cape/Manteau :

Bras : Poids de 40 kg (Rang D). (15/20).

Malus : \- 40 [FORCE].

Malus : \- 5 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +40% d'expérience [FORCE].

Mains : Gants en cuir de rat (Rang D). 11/20.

Bonus : +1 Défense.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE].

Ceinture : Bandeau frontal (Konoha). (Rang D). 20/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Jambe : Pantalon en cuir de rat. (rang D). 16/20.

Bonus : +5 Défense.

Bonus : +2 [VITESSE].

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE].

Pieds : Sandales en cuir de rat. (Rang D). 18/20.

Bonus : +3 Défense.

Bonus : +3 [VITESSE].

Armes :

Familier/Invocation :

« Génial… » Marmonna Naruto, hébété.

Le bandeau frontal lui donnait un nombre considérable de bonus. +5 à chaque [CARACTERISTIQUE], c'était énorme. Pour faire la comparaison, c'était cinq fois plus que le titre « Etudiant ». Et pour toutes les [CARACTERISTIQUES] dont la valeur naturelle était inférieure à 50, c'était même plus que le titre « Je veux être Hokage » qui donnait 10% à chacun. De plus, le bandeau frontal donnait également un petit bonus de défense, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

Marchant, il finit par rejoindre les autres élèves à l'extérieur. Sans surprise, ils portaient tous fièrement leur tout nouvel emblème. La plupart le portait au niveau du front, quelques rares le portait au bras ou à la cuisse. Naruto était le seul à s'en servir de ceinture. Et Hinata était également à part en le portant autour du cou. Souriant, il se dirigea vers elle et aussitôt la serra fermement dans ses bras, avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de la jeune fille, qui rougit violemment.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

« On a réussi Hinata-chan ! » S'exclama l'Uzumaki, un bonheur non-truqué dans la voix, en la lâchant finalement. « On est de véritables shinobis maintenant. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire kunoichi dans ton cas. En tout cas, félicitations'ttebayo ! »

« Merci N-Naruto-kun. » Murmura timidement la Hyuga en tapotant ses index l'un contre l'autre.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 50 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

Ils restèrent dans la cour de l'école pendant une heure, peut-être plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un Hyuga ne vienne escorter Hinata chez elle, ce qu'elle fit avec un regret évident. De son côté, Naruto décida de rester encore un peu dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Son intuition lui disait qu'il pourrait découvrir l'objectif caché de sa quête. Ce n'était vraiment difficile à deviner pour lui, puisqu'il avait déjà vécu cet événement une fois auparavant. C'était forcément lié à Mizuki.

L'Uzumaki attendit patiemment dans la cour de l'académie. L'examen avait commencé en début d'après-midi et s'était terminé environ deux heures après. Puisque le test était synonyme de fin d'année, ils avaient été libéré une fois celui-ci passé, réussi ou non. Ceux qui avaient obtenu le bandeau frontal, soit tout le monde, avaient également reçu la consigne de se présenter dans dix jours, le lundi suivant à l'académie, pour être attribués à une équipe.

Naruto resta assis sur la balançoire pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves de l'académie, y compris les classes inférieures, soient rentrés chez eux. Naturellement, il avait entendu les commentaires désobligeants des parents, mais n'y avait accordé aucune attention particulière. Il connaissait déjà les ragots. Finalement, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui dans l'école, seul dans le crépuscule naissant, Mizuki l'approcha.

« Naruto, justement j'étais sur le point d'aller te chercher. » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait amical.

« Un problème, Mizuki-sensei ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, s'efforçant de paraitre curieux et même légèrement inquiet.

« Non, aucun. » Le rassura l'instructeur. « Je voulais simplement te parler de la seconde partie de l'épreuve. »

« Quelle seconde partie de l'épreuve ? » Interrogea Naruto, sonnant sceptique. « J'ai déjà réussi l'examen. Vous voyez, j'ai mon bandeau. » Affirma-t-il en montrant sa ceinture.

« Effectivement, tu as réussi le test genin. » Précisa Mizuki, son sourire s'élargissant. « Tu as même obtenu le meilleur score depuis des années. Je crois-même que c'est un nouveau record. »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama le jinchuriki, faussement surpris. « J'ai même battu Sasuke-teme ? »

« Oui, même lui. Sasuke n'a été en mesure de faire que 14 bunshins. » Confirma l'instructeur. « Tu as d'ailleurs pris tout le monde par surprise avec ce coup d'éclat. Les professeurs ont été obligés de revoir à la hâte la seconde partie de l'examen. »

« Encore avec cette seconde partie… » Grommela Naruto, énervé. « Je croyais que c'était fini. »

« Pour tous les autres élèves, ça l'est. » Admit Mizuki. « Cependant, l'étudiant qui obtient le meilleur score se voit octroyer la possibilité de passer une seconde épreuve en vue de devenir chuunin. C'est ça la seconde partie dont je te parlais. »

« Jamais entendu parler. » Déclara catégoriquement l'Uzumaki.

« Evidemment. » Répliqua l'instructeur, dédaigneux. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que les professeurs divulguent. Nous ne voulons pas avoir l'air de faire du favoritisme. Cela dit, Sasuke était au courant et s'était préparé à passer la seconde épreuve. J'imagine à peine l'état dans lequel il doit se trouver de savoir qu'il a loupé sa chance de devenir chuunin si tôt. »

« Ouais… J'imagine. » Marmonna Naruto.

Le garçon savait déjà où cette conversation se rendait. Puisqu'il avait réussi le test cette fois-ci, Mizuki tentait une approche différente de celle que l'Uzumaki avait connue dans sa première ligne temporelle. C'était vicieux, mais pour l'adepte d'un serpent, cela correspondait plutôt bien. Il jouait la carte de la psychologie inversée, disant que tout aurait dû revenir à Sasuke, pour que Naruto le veuille pour lui-même. Tout le monde savait que les deux n'étaient pas spécialement en bon termes.

« Donc, puisque Sasuke n'est plus apte à passer la seconde partie de l'épreuve, je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais prendre sa place, puisqu'elle te revient désormais. » Expliqua Mizuki, d'une voix mielleuse. « Imagine comme Hinata serait heureuse d'apprendre que tu as été promu deux fois en une journée… »

Il fallut toute la maitrise de soi pour ne pas simplement tuer Mizuki ici et maintenant. Utiliser Hinata comme un moyen de persuasion était une perfidie sans nom. Naruto allait lui faire payer pour cela. La seule chose qui aurait été pire de son point de vue était qu'il l'ait pris en otage. Heureusement, cela n'arriverait pas. Elle était trop bien protégée, surtout après la première tentative lorsqu'elle avait 3 ans.

« Je vais le faire, dattebayo ! » Affirma l'Uzumaki, essayant de paraitre enthousiaste et le moins tendu possible.

« Bien. » Déclara Mizuki, une joie malveillante brillant dans son regard. « Laisse-moi te donner les détails de ta mission… »

_La quête [Examen de fin d'études !] a été mise à jour !_

[Examen de fin d'études !]

Objectif : Réussissez l'épreuve finale et devenez officiellement un shinobi (Accompli).

Objectif caché : Prenez Mizuki en flagrant délit et mettez le hors d'état de nuire.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à minuit.

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : Récompense inconnue.

Echec : Possibilité de mourir ou de devenir un nukenin.

* * *

Bien, c'est fini !

Nous arrivons enfin à un tournant dans l'histoire. Naruto a rencontré Kurama (enfin presque) et a finalement réussi à passer l'examen de fin d'année. Il est temps de passer à l'histoire proprement dite.

A partir de maintenant, les véritables changements vont véritablement commencer à se manifester.

Bien, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le chapitre.

Maintenant, une annonce:

Un lecteur m'a demandé s'il était possible de faire une liste des règles sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Ma réponse est OUI ! Ainsi, le chapitre 10 de Mugen Tsukuyomi sera accompagné d'un chapitre 10 de Mugen Tsukuyomi: Binho Book qui contiendra les règles connu du "Jeu", ainsi que quelques règles exclusives !

Il ne me reste plus à présent qu'à vous dire à la prochaine, ou à tout de suite si vous allez lire un autre de mes chapitres...

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut, me revoilà !

En raison de la rentrée, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de poster mon chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je le fais maintenant.

Toujours à cause de la rentrée, je ne serais plus en mesure d'écrire deux chapitres par semaine comme je l'ai fait durant les vacances. J'essayerai d'en poster au moins 1 par semaine, mais à défaut, ce sera 1 toutes les 2 semaines. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à mon nouveau rythme.

Bien, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne vais pas m'étendre, et juste vous souhaiter bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Objectif secret…_**

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez que je pénètre par effraction à l'intérieur du bâtiment du Hokage, que je vole un rouleau de parchemin spécifique et que je ressorte pour vous l'apporter à un emplacement désigné, le tout sans me faire remarquer. » Résuma Naruto, pensif. « C'est bien cela, Mizuki-sensei ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dit les choses de cette façon, parce que cela le fait mal paraitre, mais c'est essentiellement cela. » Confirma le professeur en hochant légèrement la tête avec un sourire. « Alors, es-tu toujours partant pour l'épreuve ? »

« Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une mission pour un chuunin, Mizuki-sensei ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, le front plissé, faisant se raidir imperceptiblement l'enseignant.

« Tu penses ne pas en être capable ? » Provoqua-t-il en souriant narquoisement. « Je comprendrais si c'est le cas. Tout le monde n'est pas en mesure de réaliser ce genre de mission si tôt dans sa carrière. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Réfuta aussitôt Naruto, semblant offensé. « C'est juste que je trouve cette mission… Facile. »

« … » Mizuki cligna les yeux de surprise à cette déclaration. « Facile ? » Répéta-t-il, confus.

« Oui. » Confirma le blondinet. « Je m'y rends souvent en cachette pour faire des blagues à jiji. C'est vraiment simple d'y entrer et d'en sortir sans être vu. »

Ce que disait Naruto était vrai, pour lui du moins. Il savait que la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait tellement de facilité à s'y promener à sa guise était parce le sandaime s'arrangeait pour que la sécurité soit plus laxiste quand il approchait. Le bâtiment du Hokage avait été à une époque l'endroit où il était le plus en sécurité dans tout le village, si bien qu'être en mesure d'y entrer sans résistance avait souvent été pour lui une question de vie ou de mort.

Pour donner un exemple, dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait été en mesure de se rendre de nuit à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans être arrêté par un Anbu. Néanmoins, Hiruzen avait été mis au courant immédiatement et s'était rendu lui-même sur place pour demander à Naruto la raison de sa présence si tard dans un lieu sécurisé. L'utilisation d'[Oiroke] l'avait cependant pris par surprise et assommé pour quelques heures. Et s'il n'avait pas été arrêté par les Anbus ensuite, c'était parce qu'eux aussi avaient été victime de la technique, y compris la seule femme du groupe à ce moment-là. Et il était censé s'agir de l'élite du village…

Néanmoins, pour n'importe qui d'autre que l'Uzumaki, le bâtiment du Hokage était sans doute l'un des lieux les mieux gardés et les plus difficiles d'accès de tout Konoha. C'était la raison pour laquelle Mizuki avait choisi la personne la plus unanimement détestée par le village pour faire la sale besogne. Ainsi, s'il devait échouer et être, ce serait Naruto qui porterait le blâme tandis que l'enseignant aurait juste à faire l'ignorant. S'il devait réussir, en revanche Mizuki pourrait tranquillement s'emparer du rouleau et éliminer le témoin gênant. Tel était son plan. Dommage pour lui, c'était voué à l'échec depuis l'instant où le jinchuriki avait été désigné comme cible.

« Très bien. » Déclara Mizuki en se reprenant. « Le rouleau de parchemin que tu auras à récupérer est très facile à distinguer. D'une part, il est le plus gros des archives. D'autre part, il y a _INTERDIT_ écrit en gros sur le côté, pour qu'il soit plus facile à trouver. Tu me suis jusque-là ? »

« Oui. » Confirma Naruto en hochant rapidement la tête, faisant semblant d'être enthousiaste.

« Bien. » Poursuivit le professeur. « Pour cet exercice, il n'y aura aucune modification dans la sécurité du bâtiment. Ce sera presque exactement comme si l'épreuve n'avait pas lieu, donc reste prudent et attentif. »

« D'accord. » Approuva l'Uzumaki, en grimaçant intérieurement à l'hypocrisie du traitre.

« De plus, pour t'aider à te mettre dans les mêmes conditions qu'une vraie mission, l'examen aura une limite de temps. » Mit en garde Mizuki. « Si à minuit tu n'as pas récupéré le rouleau, l'épreuve sera automatiquement échouée. »

Naruto se retint de justesse de grimacer. C'était à minuit qu'avait lieu la relève de l'Anbu. Contrairement aux gardes de jour, ceux de nuit n'étaient pas aussi tolérant envers le garçon. S'il était pris par eux, il serait enfermé jusqu'au matin, où le Hokage serait finalement mis au courant de la situation. Cela ne devait pas arriver. L'Uzumaki ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de passer inaperçu, même en utilisant [Furtivité]. Grâce à cette Compétence, il pouvait augmenter d'environ 80% ses chances de passer inaperçu, mais celles-ci n'étant pas élevées à la base, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter dessus. Il devait donc récupérer ce rouleau avant leur arrivée.

« Concernant le point de rendez-vous, la tâche t'est également confiée de le déterminer, mais il est dans mes attributions de te suggérer certains lieux si besoin est. » Expliqua amicalement Mizuki.

« Merci, mais je connais l'emplacement idéal, à la fois discret et idéalement placé. » Annonça Naruto avec un sourire sinistre, avant de l'informent de l'endroit en question.

« Heu… Tu es sûr de vouloir que le point de rendez-vous soit à cet emplacement ? » Vérifia l'enseignant, semblant soudainement incertain.

« Pas à l'intérieur. » Admit l'Uzumaki en grimaçant légèrement. « Mais juste à l'entrée, oui. Comme je le disais, personne n'y va jamais. »

« On se demande pourquoi… » Commenta sarcastiquement le professeur. « Mais c'est d'accord, lorsque tu auras le rouleau, rends-toi là-bas et attends-moi. Lorsque j'aurais recueilli les résultats de ton épreuve, je serais en mesure de t'informer si oui ou non tu l'as réussi. »

« Ok. » Se contenta de dire Naruto, faisant semblant d'être excité.

« Dans ce cas… Que l'épreuve commence ! » Annonça Mizuki avant de s'en aller tranquillement, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu une conversation visant à dérober un parchemin interdit au Hokage lui-même.

_Félicitations ! Mizuki a été ajouté à la liste de votre menu Relationnel._

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! » Murmura sombrement le jinchuriki, une fois que le traitre fut hors de portée de ses capacités de [Capteur].

Il devait admettre que cette fois-ci, Mizuki avait vraiment travaillé son contexte pour convaincre l'Uzumaki de faire ce vol. C'était bien la seule chose que le garçon pouvait admirer chez lui. Il s'était vraiment donné du mal. Quelle ironie. Il aurait pu être un bon professeur s'il s'était vraiment impliqué. Malheureusement, il avait préféré la voie du mal, et allait donc payer pour cela.

_« Maintenant que je connais les détails, je vais pouvoir préparer un contre-plan. »_ Songea Naruto en frottant une main sur son menton, tout en se dirigeant vers son appartement.

L'essentiel de « l'épreuve » que lui avait donné Mizuki était semblable à celle de sa première ligne temporelle. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il avait eu la possibilité de choisir son propre point de rendez-vous. L'Uzumaki était certain que le traitre n'avait pas imaginé qu'il aurait effectivement une idée d'emplacement, et aurait donc prévu de proposer celui qu'avait utilisé à l'origine Naruto lorsqu'il avait passé ladite épreuve en dehors du Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Néanmoins, le jinchuriki ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire la même chose que dans sa première ligne temporelle. L'histoire avait déjà trop changé, en tout cas suffisamment pour que le contexte de sa mission soit différente de celui d'origine. Il n'avait aucune garantie que le résultat final soit le même que dans sa première ligne temporelle. Il lui fallait donc absolument anticiper les mouvements.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas aussi intelligent que Shikamaru et était doté de nombreux malus pour cette [Caractéristique] particulière, si bien qu'il ne lui était pas possible de prévoir les actions de chacun, surtout une fois que Mizuki aurait donné l'alerte. Sans une aide extérieure, il serait essentiellement aveugle, et il n'aimait pas ça. Pour la première fois, Naruto envisagea sérieusement de sacrifier un sharingan pour utiliser [Izanami] et subir une boucle temporelle afin de connaitre les déplacements ainsi que les agissements de tous les habitants du village et préparer une contre-mesure adaptée, et de devenir également virtuellement immortel le temps du jutsu.

Cependant, l'Uzumaki avait abandonné cette idée, aussi alléchante fût-elle. Il ne pouvait pas céder à la facilité maintenant. S'il le faisait, il recommencerait, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne puisse plus s'en servir lorsqu'il en aurait vraiment besoin. Etre un shinobi consistait à accepter de prendre des risques, et c'était ce que Naruto allait faire. Malgré tout, il n'avait toujours pas le moindre plan en vue…

De retour à son appartement, le garçon laissa son corps agir mécaniquement pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il pourrait impliquer Hiruzen directement, mais cela risquait de l'empêcher d'avoir accès au rouleau de kinjutsus, ce qui lui donnerait beaucoup de difficultés pour justifier le fait qu'il était en possession du [Kage Bunshin]. Donc non, prévenir le Sarutobi n'était pas une bonne option.

Il pourrait faire intervenir Iruka, à présent qu'ils étaient en bon termes. Néanmoins, parce qu'il était ami avec Mizuki, il risquait de le confronter directement, provoquant le traitre de nier en bloc en justifiant cela comme l'une de nombreuses farces de l'Uzumaki. C'était malheureusement probable que l'Umino croit cela. De plus, Naruto voulait éviter d'impliquer son sensei à la cicatrice si possible. Son niveau était plus élevé que celui du futur nukenin, mais le résultat de leur combat dans sa première ligne temporelle était encore frais dans l'esprit du garçon. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

D'un autre côté, le jinchuriki ne pouvait pas nier que c'était grâce à la fiable parole d'Iruka qu'il avait été en mesure de ne pas être sanctionné pour avoir volé le rouleau. C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'au moins un témoin impartial de la situation, quelque chose qui était étonnamment difficile à trouver.

Quelle autre option avait-il ? A l'heure actuelle il ne pouvait vraiment faire confiance à personne d'autre. Il y avait bien les quelques filles avec qui il s'entendait bien et qui l'aideraient s'il le demandait, mais elles n'étaient pas au niveau, littéralement. En tout cas, elles n'étaient pas prêtes pour cela maintenant. En fait, il y avait bien Hana, mais il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir comment elle réagirait à son affirmation que Mizuki était un traitre. De plus, le [Relationnel] qu'il entretenait avec elle était un peu confus. Pour elle, il était Intéressant, mais il ne savait pas dans quel sens. Elle n'était donc pas non plus une option fiable. Y avait-il seulement quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de l'aider dans cette situation, ou devrait-il se débrouiller seul, une fois de plus ?

Naruto cligna des yeux lorsque son nez détecta une bonne odeur. Surpris, l'Uzumaki se rendit compte que pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait commencé à préparer à manger. Son regard se fixa sur une boulette de riz pendant plusieurs secondes, quand une idée lui vint finalement. Il y avait bien une dernière personne, mais il était fortement hésitant à lui demander quoi que ce soit. La cause en revenait à sa personnalité plutôt… Excentrique. Néanmoins, c'était peut-être sa seule chance de recevoir de l'aide pour faire tomber Mizuki. Heureusement, le système de Quêtes n'obligeait pas le jinchuriki à les accomplir seul. C'était déjà ça.

Soupirant légèrement, Naruto regarda les boulettes de riz qu'il avait commencé à préparer. Il pourrait inviter cette personne à diner pour la mettre dans de bonnes conditions, mais s'il le faisait, il allait devoir cuisiner autre chose comme nourriture. Néanmoins, s'il le faisait effectivement, il risquait de manquer de temps. Il allait devoir utiliser son plan d'urgence… Il aurait préféré le garder pour une meilleure occasion, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire désormais.

Se rendant dans sa chambre, l'Uzumaki prit une petite clé dissimulée dans sa taie d'oreiller et se rendit ensuite dans le salon. Là, il s'approcha d'une petite commode et déverrouilla le tiroir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une trentaine de petits rouleaux de stockages. Il en prit trois et referma soigneusement, avant de tout remettre en place. Naruto hésita ensuite. Devrait-il le faire ici, ou ailleurs ? Il y avait une bonne chance qu'à cette heure-ci cette personne ne soit pas encore dans le village. Il serait donc probablement plus prudent d'aller la chercher tant qu'il disposait encore d'une certaine marge.

Quittant son appartement, le jinchuriki se rendit vers les terrains d'entrainement avec une certaine appréhension. Jusqu'à présent, le système l'avait empêché de s'y rendre. L'Interface lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient disponibles que pour les shinobis, et à l'époque, il était un civil. Techniquement, maintenant qu'il avait reçu son bandeau frontal, il devait y avoir accès. Cependant, il n'était pas encore un genin et son menu Informations Générales décrivait son rang actuel comme Civil Militarisé, pas comme un shinobi. Il ignorait donc s'il serait effectivement autorisé à y aller.

Heureusement, ce fut le cas. Il semblerait que Naruto, n'étant pas considéré pleinement comme un civil, pouvait accéder aux terrains d'entrainement. C'était une bonne chose parce que dans le cas contraire il aurait dû revoir l'intégralité du peu qu'il avait prévu contre Mizuki. Puisqu'il avait la possibilité de s'y rendre, cela changerait beaucoup de choses. L'une des premières était que s'il était dans l'un d'eux, il bénéficiait d'un bonus de 25% à son expérience-jutsu ainsi qu'à son expérience-caractéristique lié au physique, à savoir la [FORCE], la [RESISTENCE], la [VITESSE], la [DEXTERITE], l'[AGILITE] et l'[ENDURENCE]. C'était l'avantage d'être un shinobi, on pouvait progresser plus rapidement.

_Vous ne pouvez pas accéder à ce terrain d'entrainement. Vous devez posséder au minimum le rang Chuunin pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Une autorisation spéciale peut cependant être accordée dans le cadre d'une quête._

Naruto venait d'arriver devant le terrain d'entrainement n°44 lorsque ce message s'était affiché. Cela ne le gênait pas, il n'avait pas prévu d'y pénétrer. Négligemment, il regarda la clôture renforcée qui en faisait le tour, avant de s'asseoir contre la porte d'entrée principale. C'était ici qu'il avait prévu le point de rendez-vous avec Mizuki. A l'époque, il avait choisi ce lieu pour sa symbolique, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'emplacement utilisé pour la seconde épreuve des examens chuunins, dans sa première ligne temporelle. Maintenant, il s'estimait heureux d'avoir désigné cet endroit particulier au traitre, car cela pourrait bien jouer en sa faveur.

Prenant le premier rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait emmené avec lui, l'Uzumaki le déroula lentement, le posant bien à plat sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un sceau de stockage, et Naruto l'activa rapidement pour en libérer le contenu. Dans un léger nuage de fumée, une énorme assiette apparut dans laquelle était empilée une quantité considérable de dangos. Même s'ils avaient été préparés plus d'un mois auparavant, les avoir stockés à l'intérieur d'un fuinjutsu avait permis de les conserver bien chaud.

A cause de cela, l'odeur se répandit rapidement, ce qui fit sourire le garçon. Ce qu'il faisait était un « appel du dango », ce qui permettait, dans 100% des cas, d'attirer l'attention d'une certaine personne si celle-ci se trouvait à proximité. Et puisque la cible vivait pratiquement dans la forêt qu'était le terrain d'entrainement n°44, il était pratiquement garanti qu'elle soit présente actuellement. Eh bien, elle pourrait être en mission, mais Anko devrait être de retour de sa dernière, normalement.

Effectivement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto sentit un regard prédateur peser sur lui et, quelques secondes après, il fut violemment saisi par le col et, sans lui laisser le temps de se relever convenablement, fut projeté dans quelque chose de mou et doux, bien que recouvert de tissu et d'une couche de maille.

« Naruto-chan ! » S'exclama joyeusement la Mitarashi, sans laisser la tête du garçon quitter son ample poitrine. « Tu m'as apporté à manger ! Je t'ai vraiment bien éduqué. »

« Tu ne m'as pas éduqué du tout. » Répliqua sobrement l'Uzumaki d'une voix étouffée.

« Détails, détails… » Chantonna Anko tout en secouant le jinchuriki dans tous les sens, toujours sans le laisser respirer. « La chose importante est que tu as pensé à moi. Et dire que je pensais que j'allais devoir te harcel… Je veux dire, te convaincre de me préparer à manger. Je suis toute émue… »

« Si tu le dis… » Marmonna Naruto d'une voix faible. « Peux-tu me lâcher à présent, je commence à voir une lumière blanche… »

« C'est le chemin vers l'illumination ! » Déclara gaiement la femme-serpent, en le reposant finalement. « Et tout au bout, il y a une immense pièce montée tout en dangos… »

« Je devrais peut-être réduire les quantités pour la prochaine fois… » Songea l'Uzumaki à haute voix, tout en jetant un regard en biais à la Mitarashi, qui pâlit.

« NON ! » S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée, en se jetant au sol et en agrippant la jambe du garçon. « Je serais sage, promis, mais ne me prive de mes précieux dangos ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ? » Demanda le jinchuriki, impassible.

« Non. » Nia Anko, catégorique. « Les dangos sont la nourriture la plus sacrée qui soit. Ne pas pouvoir en avoir c'est… C'est… C'est comme si toi tu étais privé de ramens ! »

« C'est un coup bas. » Grogna doucement Naruto, avant de soupirer. « Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne réduirais pas la quantité de la prochaine fois, mais à la condition que tu te comportes correctement. »

« Promis ? » Vérifia la Mitarashi en le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Promis. » Confirma l'Uzumaki en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« Yay ! » S'exclama Anko, heureuse, avant de se tourner vers sa nourriture préférée. « Par ici, petits dangos… Venez dire bonjour à maman… »

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi._

Pendant que la jeune femme se nourrissait avidement, Naruto pensait à un moyen d'aborder le sujet dont il voulait lui faire part sans qu'elle se méfie de ce qu'il avait en tête. Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, Anko avait déjà terminé la moitié de son assiette, et ralentissait légèrement le rythme de façon à faire durer le plaisir. Elle observait également l'Uzumaki du coin de l'œil et avisa le bandeau frontal à sa ceinture.

« Il semblerait que le petit Naruto-chan soit enfin un homme. » Commenta la Mitarashi en plongeant une main entre ses seins et en en sortant une petite bouteille de sake. « Il faut fêter cela ! »

« Je ne… » Commença à protester le jinchuriki, seulement pour être interrompu lors le goulot de la bouteille fut forcé dans sa bouche, l'obligeant à avaler tout l'alcool qu'elle contenait.

« Tu peux enfin te considérer pleinement comme un shinobi. » Déclara fièrement Anko en reprenant la bouteille vide et en la remettant à sa place. « Félicitations, mon petit genin adoré ! »

L'Uzumaki grimaça tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas été préparé à boire, si bien qu'il avait avalé de travers une partie du sake. De plus, cette boisson alcoolisée se buvait normalement à l'aide d'une petite coupelle, car elle était très forte. La Mitarashi l'avait cependant forcé à en vider toute une bouteille, comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement qu'il était un jinchuriki, et que de ce fait son organisme se purgeait rapidement de toute forme de toxine, ce qui incluait l'alcool. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait fini ivre-mort dans les cinq minutes.

Et le pire était qu'Anko n'était même pas en tort d'avoir fait cela. Depuis que Naruto avait reçu son bandeau frontal, il était officiellement considéré comme un adulte. Il y avait d'ailleurs un dicton en trois phrases chez les shinobis qui résumait très bien leur vie : « Assez vieux pour tuer. Assez vieux pour boire de l'alcool. Assez vieux pour avoir des relations sexuelles. ». Et la Mitarashi avait utilisé ce dicton comme une justification pour le forcer à boire. Oh, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais il aurait préféré le faire de son plein gré. La femme-serpent était cependant d'une nature impulsive, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'elle possédait également l'Avantage Instinct Animal.

Cependant, grâce à cela, Naruto avait désormais un moyen d'introduire la situation à Anko. Tant qu'il restait prudent sur ce qu'il disait, et qu'elle continuait à manger ses précieux dangos, elle ne devrait théoriquement pas l'interrompre. Il sortit un second sceau de stockage qu'il activa et révéla une nouvelle assiette de la nourriture préférée de la Mitarashi, ce qui fit briller ses yeux d'avidité.

« Parlant de ça… » Commença-t-il à parler, légèrement incertain. « J'aurais une… Faveur, à te demander Anko-san. »

Il se mordit ensuite la langue lorsqu'il la vit s'arrêter de manger. Dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il l'avait appelé presque systématiquement « Resquilleuse-chan », en rapport avec le fait qu'elle venait chez lui à l'improviste pour profiter de repas gratuits. Cependant, à cause du stress de la situation, il avait omis ce fait et l'avait appelé « Anko-san ». Apparemment, elle l'avait remarqué.

« Serait-il possible que… » Murmura-t-elle lentement en le regardant dans les yeux. « … Tu veuilles me donner ta virginité ? »

« En fait, je… Quoi ? » Fit Naruto, perdant complètement le fil de la conversation à cause de la question de la Mitarashi. »

« Tu es vraiment audacieux… » Déclara-t-elle en souriant narquoisement. « A peine genin depuis quelques heures et tu convoites déjà l'une des femmes les plus chaudes de Konoha. Une chose est sûre, c'est que tu as bon goût. »

« Je… Quoi ? Hein ? » Marmonna l'Uzumaki, incohérent.

« Après tout, comme le dit le dicton : Assez vieux pour avoir des relations sexuelles. » Poursuivit impitoyablement Anko, qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. « Et tu m'as choisis moi, une femme d'expérience, pour te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Je suis flattée. »

« … » Naruto, qui avait enfin repris son calme, renonça à essayer de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu aurais pourtant pu choisir une personne de ton âge, avec qui tu te sentirais plus à l'aise, la petite Hyuga par exemple. » Continua sournoisement la Mitarashi. « J'ai entendu dire que sous leurs airs innocents, ils étaient de vrais pervers. Il suffit de prendre l'exemple de leur dojutsu : il est appelé l'œil qui voit tout ! Comme si on pouvait faire plus explicite. Et ils sont adeptes du Juuken, qui nécessite une haute connaissance de l'anatomie humaine et consiste à concentrer une petite quantité de chakra à l'extrémité des doigts. Tu n'imagines même pas le plaisir que cela peut procurer sur certaines parties sensibles du corps… »

« Tu as terminé, resquilleuse-chan ? » Demanda finalement l'Uzumaki, parvenant à rester imperturbable.

« Pas encore. » Répondit-elle en agitant négligemment une brochette de dangos à demi-dévoré dans sa direction. « Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Ah oui… Et pourtant, malgré un tel choix évident, tu as préféré me demander à moi de t'enseigner l'art de la danse sensuelle qu'est le sexe. Tu me prends un peu de court, tu sais ? Je n'ai que deux serpents sur moi. Bon, je suppose que cela suffira pour une première fois. Je n'ai pas non plus de préservatif… Tant pis. De toute façon il n'y a rien de mieux que le naturel. »

« Resquilleuse-chan… » Appela Naruto, en frottant sa tempe avec deux doigts.

« Pas encore ! » Déclara-t-elle avant d'avaler un dango pensivement. « Parce que tu es encore novice, il vaut mieux ne pas commencer en faisant quelque chose de trop compliqué. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu te montrer quelques articles SM que j'ai chez moi. J'en utilise même certains lors de mes interrogatoires. Ça rend les gens très bavards et coopératifs. Peut-être juste un collier et une laisse, ça mettrais en valeur tes yeux. Jolis yeux, en passant. »

« Merci. » Marmonna l'Uzumaki, avec un sourire ambigu.

« Nous pourrions également mettre à profit tes talents de cuisiner et de masseur pour faire de cette première expérience quelque chose d'inoubliable. Je me suis laissé entendre que tu avais des doigts presqu'aussi magiques que ceux des Hyuga… Non, je sais ce que nous allons faire ! » Annonça finalement Anko, inspirée. « Nous allons jouer au shinobi et au nukenin. Je serais la belle et sexy kunoichi et toi le méchant nukenin en fuite. Je devrais donc te capturer et te faire avouer tes méfaits par tous les moyens. J'aurais aussi apprécié de faire cela dans l'autre sens, mais étant donné que tu n'as pas d'expérience, tu ne saurais pas comment me _convaincre_… Voilà, maintenant j'ai terminé. »

« … » Naruto regarda la Mitarashi pendant quelques secondes. « Tu avais préparé ce discours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Admit-elle fièrement. « N'était-il pas merveilleux ? »

« Sans commentaire. » Déclara l'Uzumaki. « Est-ce que je peux te réclamer ma faveur à présent ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu veux me réclamer ici et maintenant ? » Répliqua Anko, agissant timide et rougissante. « Tu es si audacieux… »

« J'ai une autre assiette de dangos. » L'informa Naruto, en lui montrant le troisième rouleau.

« J'écoute ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec empressement, abandonnant ses taquineries, prenant délicatement, presque amoureusement, le sceau de stockage.

« Bien, parce que c'est important. » Annonça sombrement le jinchuriki. « Je veux que tu m'aides à capturer un traitre. »

« Rien que ça ? » Se moqua doucement la Mitarashi. « Si c'est pour une blague, je veux bien… »

« Ce n'est pas pour une blague. »L'interrompit-il, imperturbable. « Je sais que ça à l'air tiré par les cheveux, mais je suis sérieux. »

« Ok, admettons… » Fit Anko en haussant légèrement les sourcils. « Commence par m'expliquer les choses du début, que je comprenne ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Très bien. » Accepta Naruto en hochant la tête. « Comme tu le sais, je viens d'être diplômé de l'académie et j'ai reçu mon propre bandeau frontal pour cela. Peu de temps après, un enseignant nommé Mizuki m'a approché et m'a dit que, puisque mes résultats étaient les meilleurs de mon année, il m'était possible de passer la deuxième épreuve secrète, qui me permettrait de devenir chuunin directement. »

« Une telle épreuve n'existe pas. » Annonça automatiquement la Mitarashi, les sourcils froncés. « Les examens chuunins se déroulent tous les six mois et les genins candidats sont déjà partit pour Suna, où les épreuves auront lieu pour cette session. »

« Je sais, et c'est pour cela que j'ai immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne suis même pas encore un véritable genin. Pas la peine de nier, resquilleuse-chan, je suis au courant pour le véritable examen genin. » Lui dit l'Uzumaki, se moquant de la réaction surprise d'Anko. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Mizuki m'a expliqué que si je parvenais à récupérer un objet spécifique et à le lui apporter, je serais promu chuunin. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu penses qu'il puisse être un traitre. » Admit la Mitarashi, pensivement. « Cependant, ne pourrait-il pas s'agir d'une tentative de discréditer pour t'empêcher de devenir shinobi ? Après tout, tu as fait beaucoup de blagues et tu t'es attiré la fureur de certains habitants du village qui seraient heureux de te voir refuser la possibilité de devenir un shinobi. »

Naruto grimaça. Il savait qu'Anko essayait de broder la vérité, de façon à ne pas trahir le « secret » qu'il était en réalité le jinchuriki du Kyubi. Malgré tout, cela le blessait un peu d'entendre que ses pitreries puissent avoir une incidence sur la vie malheureuse qu'il avait vécu à l'origine. Néanmoins, l'Uzumaki se contenta de secouer la tête négativement, ayant prévu une question de ce genre.

« C'est également ce que je me suis dit au début, mais après qu'il m'ait révélé ce que je devais voler, j'ai été convaincu de sa culpabilité. » Argumenta Naruto pour ne pas révéler qu'il savait que Mizuki était un traitre depuis le début.

« Et que t'a-t-il demandé de voler ? » Demanda Anko, sceptique.

« Le rouleau des kinjutsus contenant les techniques interdites par les précédents Hokage. » Annonça sombrement le garçon.

« Je vois… » Fit la Mitarashi, avec un regard acéré. « Effectivement, s'il t'a demandé de lui apporter ce rouleau en particulier, c'est qu'il compte se les approprier. Quel est ton plan, dans ce cas ? Je sais que tu es proche du Hokage. Si tu m'as demandé mon aide, c'est que tu ne comptes pas lui en parler. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Expliqua rapidement Naruto. « Si je le faisais, ce serait ma parole contre celle de Mizuki. Et comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation au sein du village. Les civils du conseil se mettront du côté du traitre même s'il est coupable, parce que je serais l'opposant. »

« Ouais… C'est vrai. » Admit Anko en souriant amèrement, car elle avait été dans le même cas par le passé. « Donc, qu'avais-tu prévu que nous fassions ? »

« Il faut le prendre en flagrant délit. » Annonça sombrement l'Uzumaki. « C'est le seul moyen auquel j'ai pensé, ce qui implique de faire exactement ce qu'il a demandé. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'une assurance. Tu es au courant de toute l'histoire et une kunoichi reconnue, ta parole sera ma garantie »

« Donc, tu veux que je puisse témoigner que tu as volé le rouleau dans le but de confondre Mizuki, et pas pour un désir personnel. » Résuma la Mitarashi en fredonnant légèrement, un bâton de dangos entre les lèvres. « Ok, je peux faire ça. »

« Merci. » Déclara sincèrement Naruto.

« J'ai dit que je pouvais le faire, pas que je le ferais. » Tempéra Anko en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ce que tu as prévu ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le garçon, confus.

« Tu ne pourras jamais voler le rouleau. » Expliqua sobrement la femme-serpent. « Depuis le début, cette _épreuve_ n'est pas différent d'une mission-suicide. »

La Mitarashi s'attendait probablement à ce que l'Uzumaki ne s'énerve ou ne commence à déprimer. Elle cligna donc des yeux de surprise lorsque, au lieu de ça, il se mit à rigoler sincèrement. Dans son étonnement, elle mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits, mâchonnant distraitement le bâton de dangos dans sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

« Désolé pour ça… » S'excusa Naruto avec un léger sourire. « C'est juste que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. En fait, parce que je dispose de quelques privilèges spéciaux au sein du bâtiment, il est très facile pour moi de voler le rouleau de kinjutsus. Même vaincre Mizuki ne sera pas un problème. Cependant, si au final c'est ma parole contre la sienne, je n'ai aucune chance. »

C'était la vérité. Le niveau de l'Uzumaki était de 16, tandis que celui de Mizuki était de 24. Pourtant, le garçon était certain de pouvoir gagner. Ses [Caractéristiques] globales étaient supérieures à celui du traitre. De plus, s'il était en difficulté, il pourrait abuser du [Kage Bunshin] pour gagner. C'était ce qu'il avait fait dans sa première ligne temporelle et il l'avait vaincu sans difficulté, alors même qu'il était moins puissant qu'actuellement.

« C'est de la folie… » Murmura la Mitarashi en secouant la tête. « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. C'est trop dangereux ! Penses-y. Si tu ne le fais pas, et que Mizuki est vraiment déterminé à obtenir ce rouleau, il sera obligé de s'y rendre lui-même. Même s'il ne le fait pas, je pourrais le mettre sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il se trahisse. »

« Tu pourrais. » Admit l'Uzumaki. « Mais on va utiliser mon plan. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Interrogea Anko d'une voix forte, en brisant le bâton de dangos dans sa bouche avec ses dents. »

« Parce que je sais quelque chose qui va te convaincre qu'il faut arrêter Mizuki au plus vite. » Annonça Naruto, avec un sourire sinistre.

« Je serais curieux de l'entendre… » Fit la femme-serpent, avec une pointe de moquerie.

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Mizuki travaille pour Orochimaru. » Affirma la jinchuriki.

Aussitôt, la température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Une aura sombre entourait le corps d'Anko, qui s'était tendue, comme si elle se retenait physiquement de bondir. L'Uzumaki pu même entendre ses dents grincer, tant elle semblait en colère. Il savait pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Orochirmaru avait été son sensei et mentor, mais l'avait trahi et était devenu un nukenin de rang S. Dans sa fuite, il l'avait emmené avec lui et avait expérimenté sur elle. Lorsqu'elle avait été ramenée au village, elle ne se souvenait de rien de son temps avec l'homme. A cause de cela, la réputation de la Mitarashi était à peine plus élevée que celle de Naruto à Konoha.

Quant à Mizuki, le jinchuriki ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il travaillait avec Orochimaru, mais il savait qu'ils étaient en relation jusqu'à un certain point. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait même été doté d'une version modifiée/incomplète du sceau maudit, qui le transformait en un homme-bête. Naruto savait qu'Anko ne laisserait jamais un allié potentiel de son ex-sensei en liberté si elle pouvait l'en empêcher. Mais pour Mizuki, elle avait besoin d'un motif de l'incarcérer pour interrogatoire, un flagrant délit de traitrise par exemple. L'Uzumaki était conscient qu'il la manipulait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda la Mitarashi, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Certain. » Confirma l'Uzumaki.

« Je vois… » Chuchota Anko, le regard brièvement perdu dans le vague. « Je veux également une garantie. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Naruto, bien qu'il en ait une petite idée.

« Je veux que tu me jures que tu es capable de mener à bien ton plan. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Je jure d'être capable de voler le rouleau de kinjutsus et de l'amener à Mizuki, ainsi que de lui faire avouer son crime. » Déclara formellement le jinchuriki, un poing sur son cœur pour montrer son sérieux.

« Bien. » Fit la Mitarashi en hochant faiblement la tête. « Où sera le point de rendez-vous ? »

« Justement, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit ici-même. » Annonça le garçon.

« Tu t'es arrangé pour apporter ma proie dans ma tanière ? » S'amusa sombrement Anko. « T-ais-je déjà dit à quel point j'aime ta façon de penser ? »

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi._

« Que puis-je dire ? » Répondit modestement l'Uzumaki. « Je cherche à plaire. »

* * *

Vers 22 heures, ce soir-là, Naruto se trouvait dans le bâtiment du Hokage, se faisant aussi discret que possible. Il avait activé [Furtivité] et équipé le titre Farceur afin de gagner le plus de temps possible avant d'être repéré, même s'il savait que cela ne lui ferait gagner que quelques secondes seulement, une minute au plus. Il savait cependant grâce à [Détecter] et à [Capteur] que les Anbus de garde avaient déjà remarqué quelques chose. Un instant plus tard, il fut certain d'avoir été découvert, et qu'Hiruzen avait été prévenu de sa présence. En effet, quelques minutes après, le sandaime arriva sur place en robe de chambre, un air soucieux sur le village.

« Naruto ? » Appela-t-il en le regardant. « Que fais-tu là ? »

_« C'est l'instant de vérité… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki avant de s'adresser au Sarutobi. « Désolé pour ça jiji, [Oiroke] no jutsu ! »

Aussitôt, il se transforma en une version féminine et très sexy de lui-même. Le sandaime cligna des yeux, surpris, puis subit le statut Epistaxis et fut assommé par la force de son saignement de nez, qui le projeta contre un mur. Idem pour les Anbus. En temps normal, Naruto aurait profité de l'instant pour leur retirer leur masque et gribouiller leur visage avec un crayon, mais il avait une tâche bien plus importante à effectuer, et qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre à plus tard.

Rapidement, profitant du fait que les gardes étaient temporairement incapacités, l'Uzumaki annula sa technique et se rendit à l'emplacement du rouleau de kinjutsus, et le subtilisa. Pendant un instant, il pensa à le mettre dans son Inventaire, mais changea d'avis. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer comment il le faisait apparaitre et disparaitre sans utiliser de fuinjutsu. Tant pis, il aurait à le porter à l'ancienne. Il l'avait fait une fois déjà, cela n'avait pas été si terrible.

L'accrochant dans le bas de son dos, Naruto s'échappa par la fenêtre, sentant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les Anbus ne se réveillent. Il courut aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait en direction du terrain d'entrainement n°44, abusant de [Sprint] sans le moindre remord. Il remarqua vaguement qu'Hiruzen devait le surveiller à travers sa boule de cristal. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant l'entrée, où Anko l'attendait, dissimulée dans la forêt, quelques mètres plus en profondeur. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle lui fit un signe de la main, surprise.

« Tu as déjà fini ? » S'étonna-t-elle en sortant temporairement de sa cachette. « Ça fait à peine une heure que tu es partit… »

« Je n'ai vu aucune raison de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. » Répondit l'Uzumaki, sobrement.

« Un enfant, même pas encore genin, est parvenu à infiltrer le bâtiment le plus sécurisé de Konoha, à voler l'un des rouleaux les plus dangereux qui y étaient entreposés et à ressortir comme s'il était le propriétaire du lieu, le tout en moins d'une heure. » Marmonna la Mitarashi, n'en revenant toujours pas. « Rien que de le dire rend cela si ridicule que j'ai presque envie d'en rire. »

« Tu peux. » Admit Naruto avec un sourire espiègle. « J'ai été confronté à jiji et une poignée d'Anbu, et pourtant je suis là. »

« Tu as quoi ? » S'exclama Anko, incrédule. « Et comment leur as-tu échappé ? »

« Je les ai battu. » Répondit négligemment l'Uzumaki, comme si ce n'était pas un fait incroyable.

« Comment ? » Demanda la femme-serpent, encore sous le choc.

« J'ai créé une technique redoutable. » Avoua Naruto avec un sourire. « Je te la montrerais plus tard, si tu veux. »

« J'y compte bien. » Déclara farouchement la Mitarashi. « Quel genre de jutsu peut vaincre une poignée d'Anbu _et_ le Hokage sans détruire la moitié du village au passage ? »

« Le genre incroyable. » Vanta le jinchuriki, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Ouais… » Fit Anko en hochant la tête légèrement, avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin géant. « Plus important, es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit du bon rouleau ? »

« Il correspond à la description. » Confirma Naruto, pensivement. « Cela dit, il y a un moyen rapide de s'en assurer… »

« Attends, tu ne comptes pas… » Commença-t-elle, mais s'interrompit en retenant son souffle puisque l'Uzumaki avait déjà ouvert le rouleau et commencé à le lire.

« [Kage Bunshin], [Kage Bunshin Explosif]… » Marmonna-t-il à autre voix, en lisant les jutsus au sommet de la liste avec intérêt, avant de se tourner vers la Mitarashi. « Est-ce que ça ressemble à des kinjutsus ? »

« Oui, maintenant ferme-le vite ! » Dit-elle rapidement, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. « A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu n'as pas pensé que le rouleau pouvait être piégé ? »

_« A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? »_ Répéta mentalement le garçon avec amusement, avant de regarder discrètement la fenêtre d'information qui était apparu devant lui.

_Félicitations ! Vous venez d'apprendre un nouveau Jutsu : [Kage Bunshin Explosif]._

« Si, j'ai pensé que le rouleau pourrait être piégé. » Mentit Naruto en souriant d'un air penaud. « Mais après je me suis dit que ce serait contre-productif. En cas de besoin urgent d'accéder à ces kinjutsus, la mise en place d'un piège risquerait de compliquer les choses. Le fait que le rouleau lui-même était placé dans l'endroit le mieux protégé du village aurait théoriquement dû être une sécurité suffisante. »

« Malgré tout, ce n'était pas prudent. » Déclara Anko, avec une pointe de soulagement. « Prends cela comme une leçon : chaque action peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour un shinobi. Il ne faut donc pas agir inconsidérément. »

« Compris Anko-sensei. » Répondit-il allègrement.

« Hey ! » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. « J'aime comment ça sonne… »

Et sur ce, elle retourna se dissimuler à l'orée de la forêt qu'était le terrain d'entrainement n°44. Naruto, pour sa part, s'assit en dissimulant sa joie. Il avait été en mesure de tendre un piège à Mizuki et en plus à acquérir un nouveau jutsu. Puisqu'il avait encore presque deux heures avant l'arrivée du traitre, il se permit d'être curieux un instant.

_« Jutsus, onglet Ninjutsus ! »_ Ordonna-t-il mentalement.

**_Jutsus:_**

**_Ninjutsu:_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 81 (24%). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +810% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 100 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 27 (66%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 270 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 27 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

Naruto regarda sa nouvelle technique avec conflit. Elle était puissante, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir à ce sujet. Néanmoins, elle venait au coût important de perdre l'expérience des clones détruits par le jutsu. Pour l'Uzumaki, qui utilisait le [Kage Bunshin] comme un moyen de formation permanente, c'était un prix sévère à payer. Toutefois, utilisé prudemment, cela pourrait s'avérer être réellement utile.

Pendant plus d'une heure, l'Uzumaki réfléchit aux applications éventuelles de son nouveau jutsu, et se surprit à en trouver un certain nombre. Ses pensées d'explosions, quelque chose qui lui rappela Deidara de façon troublante, furent cependant interrompues lorsque sa capacité de [Capteur], qu'il avait activé dans ce but, détecta l'approche de Mizuki. Naruto fut heureux qu'Iruka ne fût pas celui à le découvrir cette fois-ci. Ainsi, il ne se blesserait pas pour lui à nouveau.

L'Uzumaki, pour l'avoir vu dans sa première ligne temporelle, savait que le traitre avait l'intention de l'abattre à distance avec des kunaïs et des shurikens, et même avec un shuriken géant si besoin. C'était la raison pour laquelle le garçon était assis contre la clôture, avec le rouleau devant lui, le protégeant « involontairement ». Ainsi, Mizuki ne pourrait pas l'attaquer sans abîmer l'objet de sa convoitise de façon irréparable. Simple, mais efficace. Comme il l'avait prévu, le futur ex-professeur s'approcha de Naruto, vêtu d'une tenue de combat et de deux des fameux shurikens géants dans son dos.

Le jinchuriki avait beau réfléchir à ce sujet, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'une telle arme encombrante et peu pratique. A sa connaissance, le traitre était le seul shinobi qui les utilisait. Au moins, les shurikens fuma avaient la propriété de pouvoir être pliés pour réduire leur taille et être plus facilement transportable.

« Naruto, je vois que tu as récupérer le rouleau. » Déclara le professeur.

« Hey, Mizuki-sensei » Salua Naruto, d'un ton faussement joyeux. « Chouette uniforme. Pourquoi un tel attirail ? »

« Une simulation de mission nécessite une mise en condition appropriée. » Expliqua distraitement le traitre.

« Je vois… » Fredonna l'Uzumaki pensivement.

« Peux-tu me donner le rouleau à présent Naruto ? » Demanda Mizuki en tendant la main, peinant à dissimuler son rictus de satisfaction. « Je dois vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de celui qu'il t'a été demandé de récupérer. »

« A ce sujet, Mizuki-sensei… » Déclara alors le garçon, sur le ton de la conversation. « Je me suis permis de l'ouvrir et j'y ai lu beaucoup des choses vraiment intéressantes. »

« Tu l'as lu ? »Répéta le traitre, son corps se raidissant légèrement et sa main s'approchant lentement de son étui à shurikens sur sa cuisse.

« Ouais… » Confirma Naruto, soudainement sérieux. « Ce rouleau n'a jamais été destiné à être volé dans le cadre d'une épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Se moqua Mizuki d'une voix dédaigneuse, en saisissant un shuriken. « Ce rouleau contient de nombreuses techniques interdites. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut négligemment demander à un enfant de promener à travers le village, même dans le cadre d'une mission. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru deviner. » Admit sèchement l'Uzumaki en se levant, utilisant toujours le rouleau comme un bouclier. « Donc je suppose que ton plan était de me le faire voler pour que je serve de bouc émissaire pendant que tu t'enfuirais avec. Ou peut-être que tu avais prévu de me tuer et de cacher mon corps puis de revenir au village comme si de rien n'était. »

« La deuxième hypothèse est la bonne. » Déclara le traitre en souriant cruellement, un shuriken dans la main. « J'ai personnellement fait le tour du village pour m'assurer que personne n'ignore ton méfait. Et pendant que tout le monde te chercherait à l'extérieur du village, il ne me resterait plus qu'à récupérer le rouleau et à me débarrasser de l'unique témoin. »

« Et dans le cas où quelqu'un m'aurait trouvé avant toi, Mizuki-teme ? » Demanda Naruto en abandonnant toute forme de politesse.

« Je l'aurais tué aussi, évidemment. » Avoua le professeur, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. « Maintenant cesse de retarder l'inévitable et pose gentiment ce rouleau. Il est plus précieux que ta vie. »

« Tu le veux ? » Grogna l'Uzumaki. « Attrape-le ! »

_Un nouveau Boss est apparu : Mizuki !_

Le jinchuriki jeta de toutes ses forces le rouleau vers Mizuki, mais de façon à rester hors de vue de l'homme. Surpris, le traitre lâcha son shuriken et tendis les bras pour le récupérer. Cependant, au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le parchemin, Naruto utilisa [Kawarimi] pour prendre sa place et profita de la confusion occasionnée pour le frapper du pied dans le visage. Automatiquement, le professeur fut projeté en arrière, crachant une dent et du sang coulant de la bordure de ses lèvres.

« Espèce de… » Ragea Mizuki, en essayant de prendre un nouveau shuriken.

Sans lui en laisser le temps, Naruto activa son [Taijutsu académique] et enchaina ses frappes dans un mélange de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, prenant l'ex-professeur par surprise une fois de plus. Cependant, parce qu'il était néanmoins un enseignant de l'académie, le traitre parvint au bout d'un moment à reconnaitre le schéma d'attaque et à s'adapter au rythme de l'Uzumaki, qui finit par bondir en arrière lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage.

« Rusé petit démon… » Cracha Mizuki hargneusement en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un revers de la main. « Tu avais de telles compétences et tu n'avais jamais montré cela à l'académie… »

« J'ai cessé de montrer de quoi j'étais capable le jour où je me suis rendu compte que l'on sabotait mes efforts. » Expliqua Naruto en haussant les épaules. « A quoi bon révéler ce que je sais faire si personne ne veut l'apprécier ? Et puis, pour un shinobi, le secret est notre ami le plus intime… »

« Le secret est également notre pire ennemi. » Grogna le traitre avec un sourire tordu. « Par exemple, sais-tu pourquoi le village te hais sans raison ? »

« Essayes-tu de gagner du temps ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki en plissant les yeux, mais intérieurement il appréciait qu'il allait enfin révéler la vérité, lui permettant de ne plus faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

« En fait, non. » Avoua l'ex-professeur. « Tu as bien dû te douter qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec le comportement des villageois. »

« Ouais, et alors ? » Grommela Naruto, se mettant en position de combat.

« Et alors, il existe un secret te concernant, mais tous les habitant ont prêté serment de ne jamais le révéler. » Expliqua Mizuki, en jubilant « Ce serment date de la nuit où Konoha a été attaqué par le Kyubi… »

Il était sur le point de continuer à parler, mais fut brutalement interrompu par un poing qui le frappa au visage, et qui n'appartenait pas à l'Uzumaki. Même Naruto a été surpris par l'interruption, regardant bêtement Anko, qui avait encore un poing levé, tenant le rouleau de kinjutsus sous son bras qui ne lui avait pas servi à briser la mâchoire du traitre.

« Il y a des secrets qui ne doivent pas être révélés, et d'autres qu'il ne nous appartient pas de révéler. » Déclara froidement la Mitarashi. « Celui que tu voulais révéler fait partie de cette seconde catégorie. »

« Anko-chan… » Murmura l'Uzumaki. « Mizuki est mon adversaire. »

« Désolé pour ça. » S'excusa la femme-serpent, sans vraiment être sincère. « Il me tapait sur les nerfs. »

« Sur les miens aussi, mais j'ai plus de droit que toi pour soulager mon stress sur lui. » Expliqua Naruto, en pointant le traitre du doigt.

« … » Anko regarda le garçon en souriant légèrement. « Ne le tue pas, je le veux vivant. »

« Je ferais attention. » Promis l'Uzumaki.

Le jinchuriki était parfaitement conscient de la faveur que lui faisait la Mitarashi. Il était contre le protocole de s'engager à l'ennemi en un contre un si des alliés étaient en mesure d'aider dans la lutte. Pourtant Anko avait accepté de le laisser affronter Mizuki, un adversaire plus âgé, plus expérimenté et plus fort que lui. En théorie du moins. Peut-être avait-elle suffisamment confiance en lui pour croire qu'il gagnerait. Ou peut-être était-elle certaine de pouvoir intervenir si les choses devenaient dangereuses pour Naruto.

« Echpèche de… » Parvint à grogner le traitre, malgré sa mâchoire brisée, en se relevant.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'une fois que j'avais compris ton plan, je ne mettrais pas en place une contre-mesure pour me protéger de tes actions ? » Se moqua l'Uzumaki, en retirant sa veste, puis sa chemise.

Retirer ses vêtements, surtout dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, où ils avaient des propriétés défensives, était un acte illogique. Cependant, Naruto avait une raison de le faire. Il voulait montrer à tous le sceau sur son ventre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de le dissimuler. Mizuki avait voulu jouer cette carte pour provoquer la confusion dans le cœur de l'Uzumaki. Le garçon répliquait désormais en affichant clairement qu'il était fier d'être un jinchuriki. C'était un geste symbolique.

Naruto demanda ensuite un kunaï à l'Inventaire, qui apparut dans sa poche. Le prenant rapidement dans sa main, il se remit en position de combat et activa son [Kenjutsu académique]. Bien que légèrement moins puissant que le [Taijutsu académique], il avait cependant l'avantage de pouvoir se combiner avec [Kenjutsu], [Kunaï] et le kunaï lui-même, soit avoir un effet cumulé plus intéressant. L'Uzumaki était également plus dangereux, puisqu'il brandissait désormais une arme capable de tuer.

Bondissant, Naruto abattit son kunaï. Une fois de plus, Mizuki reconnut le motif, étant un enseignement académique pour ceux qui le demandaient, mais contrairement au [Taijutsu académique], il ne parvint pas à y faire face. Plus exactement, le jinchuriki l'empêchait de lui permettre de se défendre et de répliquer, si bien qu'il ne pouvait qu'esquiver. De plus, ses blessures s'accumulaient lentement, s'ajoutant à celles qu'il avait déjà reçues auparavant. Grâce au système du Mugen Tsukuyomi, le garçon était même en mesure de voir sa barre de vie se réduire au fur et à mesure, passant du vert au jaune, et presque au rouge.

« Bâtard ! » Hurla Mizuki en se jetant soudainement sur l'Uzumaki.

Le traitre avait fait une tentative désespérée d'attraper Naruto pour s'en servir d'otage de manière à empêcher Anko de l'attaquer. Malheureusement pour lui, le jinchuriki avait prévu quelque chose comme ça. Dans un mouvement très inesthétique, mais redoutablement efficace, il le frappa d'un violent coup de pied dans les testicules, après avoir désactivé [Kenjutsu académique] et activé à la place [Taijutsu académique], ne pouvant pas utiliser les deux en même temps. C'était quelque chose que le système ne permettait pas. Même deux techniques de Kenjutsu, ou de Taijutsu, ne pouvaient être utilisées simultanément, empêchant ainsi de cumuler leurs effets, en dehors des passifs. Se tenant les parties intimes, Mizuki s'effondra finalement, vaincu mais vivant.

_Le Boss Mizuki a été vaincu._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

« C'est terminé. » Déclara Naruto, en se tournant vers Anko.

« Beau combat. » Le félicita-t-elle. « Je suis à peu près certaine que tu n'étais pas à fond, mais pour un adversaire de ce calibre, je ne t'en blâme pas. »

« Ouais… » Fit l'Uzumaki, en souriant légèrement.

« A ce propos, j'ai remarqué que tu ne semblais pas particulièrement intéressé par le secret te concernant qu'a mentionné Mizuki. » Commenta innocemment la Mitarashi. « Mais peut-être étais-tu déjà au courant ? »

« … » Naruto hésita un instant, avant de soupirer de lassitude. « Dans les grandes lignes, et j'ai deviné le reste. Difficile de ne pas comprendre lorsque je suis traité régulièrement de démon, et que j'ai ce sceau sur le ventre. Pour moi qui ai une assez bonne connaissance du fuinjutsu, il était impossible de ne pas comprendre. Et c'est sans compter la nouvelle forme de mes yeux, que je trouve en fait plutôt cool. J'arrive à voir dans le noir maintenant. »

« Je savais que tu étais un garçon intelligent, Naruto-chan » Annonça Anko, gaiement, en tapotant la tête du garçon. « Bien, il est temps pour moi d'emmener Mizuki faire un petit tour. Il semblait si bavard tout à l'heure, je me demande ce qu'il aura à me raconter. Je me charge également de ramener le rouleau à son propriétaire et d'expliquer la situation au Hokage. »

« Oh, jiji est déjà au courant… » Commenta distraitement l'Uzumaki en regardant dans la direction d'où il pouvait sentir la présence du sandaime à travers sa boule de cristal, et lui fit un petit signe de victoire avec deux doigts.

« … » Anko le regarda avec un léger doute, semblant penser qu'il avait peut-être pris un coup sur la tête, mais haussa finalement les épaules. « Bon, j'y vais. A la prochaine Naruto-chan ! »

« Au revoir, resquilleuse-chan. » Répliqua le garçon en souriant. « Je te ferais d'autres dangos pour te remercier de ton aide. »

« Naruto-chan est le meilleur… » Chantonna la Mitarashi en s'éloignant.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagné 1000 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi évolue de « Machine à dangos » à « Machine à dangos super deluxe »._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête : __[Examen de fin d'études !]_

_Vous gagnez 500 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha._

_Vous avez acquis le Jutsu : [Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Obtenu)._

_Félicitations ! Votre [INTELLIGENCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [VOLONTE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHARISME] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

Se retenant pour ne pas afficher sa joie, parce que Hiruzen continuait de regarder, Naruto se rhabilla. L'expérience était bienvenue, lui ayant fait gagner 2 niveaux, qui s'ajoutait à celui obtenu en battant Mizuki. Son [Relationnel] qu'il avait obtenu avec Konoha était également apprécié. De plus, il avait également obtenu un total de 5 points de [Caractéristiques] en récompense, ce qui était particulièrement précieux. Soupirant de contentement à la tâche finalement effectuée, l'Uzumaki décida d'aller se reposer. Il avait une semaine avant son attribution à une équipe. Que pourrait-il bien se passer durant ce laps de temps ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé !

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je me suis fait vraiment plaisir sur ce chapitre.

Maintenant, une petite info:

Plusieurs personnes m'avaient demandé s'il était possible de faire un chapitre réunissant les différentes règles du Mugen Tsukuyomi déjà connus. Ma réponse est oui ! Vous pourrez les trouver dans le chapitre 10 de Mugen Tsukuyomi Bingo Book ! De plus, il y a un certain nombre de règles totalement inédites, ainsi que diverses informations qui pourraient vous être utile pour comprendre le jeu. N'hésitez pas à aller les lire (cela fait presque un chapitre à elles-seules...) !

A présent, j'aurais une question.:

En raison de la rentrée et du manque de temps que j'aurais pour écrire sur plusieurs fics à la fois, je voudrais savoir si vous préférez que je poste plusieurs chapitres d'une même fic à la suite (par exemple un arc ou un demi-arc), ou que je continue à alterner entre chacune ?

J'espère avoir des réponses rapidement (et désolé si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre)

A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà !

Donc, cette semaine, ce sera Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, parce que j'ai commencé un internat depuis la rentrée, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire un chapitre toutes les semaines. J'avais donc prévu un chapitre toutes le semaines suivant mon planning. Je vais donc l'annoncer plus clairement: En théorie, il devrait y avoir 2 chapitres toutes les 3 semaines. Je ne peux pas faire plus et essaierai de ne pas faire moins.

Mainetnant, parce que cela fait un moment que vous devez l'attendre, voici le 11 chapitre de cette fiction...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 11 : Bientôt shinobi…_**

De retour dans son appartement, Naruto se permit un long soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait vaincu Mizuki et complété la Quête d'Or. Mieux encore, il avait obtenu un super jutsu spécifiquement conçu pour être utilisé en combinaison avec le [Kage Bunshin], technique qui lui permettrait de progresser à un rythme prodigieux. Monstrueux même. Mais surtout, à la suite de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, il s'était rapproché d'un pas vers son objectif de sauver tout le monde et de l'emprise du Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Pour en revenir à la quête d'or, il s'estimait particulièrement satisfait de la façon dont elle s'était déroulée. Parce qu'il savait déjà comme agissait et réagissait Mizuki, il lui fut facile de le piéger et donc de le prendre en flagrant délit. Naruto était également vraiment heureux qu'Iruka ne l'ait pas trouvé, contrairement à la dernière fois, et donc n'ait pas été blessé par les machinations du traitre.

La rencontre avec Hiruzen avait honnêtement été la partie la plus délicate pour l'Uzumaki. Même s'il connaissait le côté pervers de son jiji, il n'avait pas été certain que son [Oiroke] fonctionne à nouveau contre lui. Après tout, Naruto avait déjà tellement changé les événements que le Sarutobi aurait bien pu ne pas être pris par surprise par l'improbabilité de son jutsu et donc n'ait pas été assommé et l'ait donc empêché de récupérer le rouleau de kinjutsus. Heureusement, tout s'était déroulé presque exactement de la même façon que adns sa première ligne temporelle.

Le combat contre Mizuki n'avait même pas été un défi. Le Mugen Tsukuyomi l'avait peut-être considéré comme un Boss, mais il s'agissait principalement du fait qu'il était l'instigateur et antagoniste de la quête. Il était également d'un niveau plus élevé que Naruto. Pourtant, en dépit de cela, le vaincre ne fut même pas réellement difficile. Grâce à ses efforts acharnés, le blondinet avait été en mesure de faire monter ses [Caractéristiques] pratiquement au même niveau que le traitre. Ajoutés à cela de nombreux effets de surprise, ainsi que de Compétences ainsi que des Jutsus presque tous parfaitement maitrisés, il était naturel que l'ex-instructeur ait été vaincu presque avec facilité.

Il fallait comprendre que la plupart des shinobis amélioraient rarement leurs Jutsus au-delà du niveau 50-60. Même alors, ce n'était le cas que de ceux qui étaient spécialisés dans un domaine particulier et avaient pratiqué leur art pendant des années. Naruto, grâce à sa monstrueuse quantité de [CHAKRA], avait été en mesure de faire de même beaucoup plus rapidement. Accordé, il s'agissait pour la plupart de techniques de base, mais cela restait un exploit impressionnant. De plus, certains de ses Justus étaient réellement puissants et dangereux.

Parlant de cela, la seule chose que Naruto trouvait dommage était le fait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le [Sharingan] contre Mizuki. L'Uzumaki était à peu près certain qu'il aurait pu monter de niveau au moins une ou deux fois lors de ce combat. Il avait après tout une rancune assez forte contre le traitre, car celui-ci aurait pu facilement briser sa carrière, aurait-il été plus intelligent, plus fourbe et moins avide dans sa démarche. Néanmoins, le blondinet s'était refusé à céder à la facilité.

La première fois, il l'avait vaincu en utilisant le [Kage Bunshin] seulement. Cela restait un Jutsu de rang B. Ce coup-ci, il avait été capable de renouveler cet exploit uniquement en se basant sur des techniques de l'Académie. Cela rendait donc sa victoire encore plus douce. Pour cela, il n'éprouvait aucun regret au fait qu'il n'avait pas abusé de la situation pour doper l'expérience-jutsu de son [Sharingan]. Ça et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas commencer à agir comme un Uchiwa. La pupille était un bon moyen d'apprendre instantanément de nombreux jutsus, encore fallait-il les maitriser derrière. Même Kakashi, qui était dit avoir copié plus de 1000 Jutsus dépassait rarement le niveau 5-10 pour la grande majorité d'entre eux.

Naruto ne voulait pas tomber dans ce piège. Il était un travailleur acharné et était bien décidé à le prouver. Son intérêt pour le [Sharingan] était principalement orienté vers le fait qu'il pouvait copier chaque technique qu'il voyait dans la limite des restrictions de rang, mais aussi et surtout parce que ce dojutsu possédait la propriété remarquable de briser les genjutsus, qui étaient la principale faiblesse de l'Uzumaki. Plus tard, il recevrait l'aide de Kurama, mais en attendant, ça le ferait.

S'allongeant dans son lit, Naruto bailla. Cela avait été une longue journée et une nuit riche en rebondissement. Probablement la plus intense depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa durant lequel il était mort pour la première fois de sa vie… Pas très agréable, en passant. Et il était également parvenu à sauver Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke et d'Itachi, ainsi qu'une amie proche de sa propre mère Kushina, d'une mort atroce et dépourvue de sens.

Fatigué, Naruto se demanda si les différences entre les évènements de sa première ligne temporelle auraient des conséquences sur l'avenir. Probablement, mais cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de trop drastique. Après tout, il avait principalement remplacé Iruka par Anko. Juste au moment de s'endormit, l'Uzumaki se demanda si elle prenait du plaisir à torturer Mizuki dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur Orochimaru. Ou juste pour le plaisir, cela pourrait tout à fait être son style…

* * *

« Je vois. » Murmura Hiruzen, le front plissé. « C'est donc comme cela que ça s'est passé… »

« Oui, Hokage-sama. » Confirma Anko, debout avec raideur en face de son chef de village.

La Mitarashi avait ramené Mizuki au village, le confiant aux bons soins d'Ibiki jusqu'à son retour, et était allée faire son rapport au sandaime. C'était il y a plus de cinq heures et le matin commençait désormais à se lever. Malgré sa bravade en face de Naruto, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être sanctionnée pour la façon dont elle avait agi dans la gestion de la capture du traitre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser le blondinet se battre contre lui. En réalité, si ce n'était pour le plan de l'Uzumaki qui s'était parfaitement déroulé, elle aurait pu se retrouver dans une situation bien pire qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Même alors, elle devait remercier le fait qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi était une personne indulgente.

« Au final, toute cette situation aura permis de mettre en évidence quelques faiblesses dans nos systèmes de défense. » Déclara le vieil homme en soupirant. « Remercions le fait que ce soit Naruto qui ait été approché, sinon nous aurions pu nous retrouver dans des conditions bien plus délicates. »

« Oui, Hokage-sama. » Répéta la femme-serpent, entièrement d'accord avec son supérieur.

« Puisque le résultat est pour le mieux, il n'y aura pas de sanction pour cette fois. Mais Anko, que cela ne devienne pas une habitude. » Prévint Hiruzen.

« Je ne me le permettrais pas, Hokage-sama. » Affirma la Mitarashi en baissant légèrement la tête, mais permettant à son corps de se détendre.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Fit le sandaime, avant de prendre un air songeur. « Cependant, je dois m'avouer surpris. »

« A quel propos ? » Interrogea la Tokubetsu juunin, intriguée.

« Naruto. » Annonça le Sarutobi, inspirant une bouffée de sa pipe. « Il s'est montré étonnamment efficace pour gérer la situation. »

« C'est vrai… » Admit Anko, souriant légèrement. « Le gaki m'a vraiment surpris. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait été en mesure de tout anticiper et de planifier en conséquence. Ce fut une expérience étonnante à observer, surtout venant de quelqu'un de si jeune. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Hiruzen en fredonnant légèrement. « Il a montré des techniques basiques, mais parfaitement exécutées. De plus, je suis à peu près certain qu'il ne nous a pas montré l'ensemble de ses compétences. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la Mitarashi, confuse, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Il a été capable de me remarquer. » Expliqua le Hokage « Quand je vous observais avec ma boule de cristal. » Précisa-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension de la femme-serpent. « C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Personne, pas même les juunins n'ont été en mesure de me détecter lorsque je m'en sers. Et pourtant Naruto a non seulement été capable de s'en rendre compte, mais également de trouver d'où se trouvait mon point de vue sur la scène. Il m'a pratiquement regardé dans les yeux après son affrontement contre Mizuki. Sans cela, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas remarqué qu'il m'avait détecté. Ce fut une expérience instructive. »

« Ah ! Au moment où il a fait son signe de la victoire. » Comprit Anko, gagnant un hochement de tête du sandaime. « Je croyais qu'il avait dit cela pour tenter de m'impressionner. » Avoua-t-elle, penaude, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une réflexion lui vint. « Maintenant que j'y pense, le gaki a toujours été en mesure de détecter ma présence, mais je n'y ai jamais fait attention auparavant. »

« Pourquoi ? » Voulut savoir Hiruzen, un sourcil levé.

« J'ai été… Distraite. » Admit-elle, gênée d'avoir à le dire.

« A chaque fois ? » S'étonna le Sarutobi, en levant son second sourcil.

« Naruto est très doué pour distraire les gens de l'évidence… » Fut l'explication de la Mitarashi, qui avait un regard légèrement rêveur.

« Oui… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Acquiesça le Hokage, une légère rougeur sur les joues doublé d'un frisson dans le dos au souvenir du [Oiroke] no jutsu que l'Uzumaki avait utilisé contre lui plus tôt. « Ahem… Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais si tu étais au courant de ses éventuelles autres capacités. Il est devenu connaissance presque commune que tu passes pas mal de ton temps libre en sa présence. »

« Je ne l'ai pas entrainé, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. » Répondit Anko. « Il ne me l'a jamais demandé non plus. Vous pouvez y croire, Hokage-sama ? Le gaki côtoie régulièrement la kunoichi super sexy et super géniale que je suis, et il ne me demande pas le moindre conseil pour s'améliorer, ou le moindre jutsu à apprendre. Il ne convoite même pas mon corps... Quelle injustice ! » Se lamenta-t-elle théâtralement.

« Tu ne crois pas en faire un peu trop ? » Demanda Hiruzen, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crâne.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. » Soupira la Mitarashi. « Il est encore trop jeune et immature pour comprendre la beauté de mon corps. Je saurais le lui rappeler dans quelques années, lorsqu'il bavera devant moi. Ah… Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte. » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Ahem… Donc, pour en revenir à notre sujet, autre chose à ajouter concernant les compétences de Naruto dont nous pourrions ne pas être au courant ? » Interrogea le sandaime, en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe.

« Hum… » Fit la femme-serpent, songeuse. « Il parait qu'il est très habile de ses doigts. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

« Anko, peux-tu éviter les insinuations grivoises pour le moment ? » Demanda Hiruzen, désapprobateur.

« Je n'insinuais rien du tout. » Protesta la Mitarashi avec un léger sourire. « Le gaki est très populaire auprès d'une petite communauté de demoiselles pour ses talents de masseur. Il parait qu'il est très doué. »

« Je vois… » Fit le Sarutobi, sceptique. « Autre chose de plus shinobi ? »

« Eh bien, il a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'une certaine technique redoutable. » Déclara Anko en souriant narquoisement. « Quelque chose du genre incroyable, selon ses propres mots. »

« Ahem… Oui, je vois de laquelle il s'agit. » Confirma Hiruzen en utilisant tout son self-control pour s'empêcher de rougir ou rire perversement au rappel. « Autre chose ? »

« Hum… Je sais qu'il conçoit et utilise quelques techniques de fuinjutsu. » Annonça finalement Anko, après un instant de réflexion. « Rien de bien compliqué, simplement des sceaux de stockages et des balises explosives, mais ce sont ses propres conceptions. Je ne sais rien d'autre à propos des capacités du gaki. »

_« Des capacités de capteur ainsi qu'une puissante affinité dans le fuinjutsu… Il semblerait que Naruto ait hérité et commencé à éveiller une partie du Kekkei Genkai du clan Uzumaki… Je devrais peut-être lui en parler plus tard. »_ Le Hokage regarda la femme-serpent pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement soupirer. « Merci de m'en avoir informé. Tu peux y aller. »

La Mitarashi salua le sandaime et tourna les talons. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Toutefois, au moment d'attraper la poignée pour quitter le bureau, elle s'arrêta, hésitante, avant de se retourner vers le Sarutobi, semblant incertaine de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Hiruzen le remarqua et se pencha légèrement en avant, curieux.

« Un problème, Anko ? » Demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne quittait toujours pas son bureau.

« En fait… » Commença la Mitarashi, sonnant hésitante, presque timide. « J'aurais une… faveur à vous demander. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » Interrogea-t-il, curieux.

« Je voudrais vous demander la permission d'être en charge de la formation de Naruto Uzumaki. » Déclara Anko formellement, appelant le blondinet par son nom complet, plutôt que gaki ou Naruto-chan, comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire, signe qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse à ce sujet.

Hiruzen ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de prendre une bouffée de sa pipe, en regardant distraitement la jeune femme en face de lui. Il y avait dans ses yeux une avidité tout juste dissimulée. C'était un regard qui aurait été à sa place sur le visage d'Orochimaru, et cela le perturbait qu'Anko ait le même actuellement. Certes, elle avait été l'élève du sannin renégat, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Avant de te donner une réponse, je voudrais connaitre tes raisons. » Décida le Sarutobi. « Pourquoi vouloir prendre un élève ? Et pourquoi Naruto ? »

« Hein ? » Fit Anko, en clignant les yeux pendant un instant, avant d'agiter frénétiquement les mains devant elle. « Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec les dangos… Ses merveilleux dangos… » Continua-t-elle, le regard vitreux un instant, avant de reprendre ses esprits. « Comme je le disais, cela n'a rien à voir. »

« D'accord… » Fit Hiruzen, d'une voix lente et trainante. « C'est un début, même si cela ne répond pas du tout à ma question. Donc, tes raisons ? »

« Pour être honnête, je crains qu'en dehors de Naruto, il n'y ait aucun genin potentiel qui puisse être compatible avec moi. » Expliqua la Mitarashi en baissant inconsciemment la voix. « De plus, il comprend ma souffrance, a vécu la même chose. Le poids de porter un sceau contre sa volonté n'est pas facile à porter. Sur ce point, je saurais l'aider mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Arguments valables. » Admit le Sarutobi, pensif. « En as-tu d'autres ? »

« Il est plus évolué que la moyenne des diplômés de cette année. » Expliqua Anko. « Son niveau est même supérieur à celui d'un genin en activité. Je pense qu'il pourrait probablement tenir tête à de jeunes chuunins. Je ne tiens pas compte de Mizuki, ses compétences étant visiblement faibles pour son rang, probablement atrophiées par l'absence de formation. Je suppose que le blâme en revient à son emploi d'enseignant à l'académie, même si cela s'est révélé une aubaine pour nous au final. Pour en revenir à Naruto, je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans une équipe ou, si son celle-ci devait échouer au véritable test genin, le prendre en apprentissage plutôt que de laisser son potentiel être gâché par un retour sur les bancs de l'académie. »

L'apprentissage était une chose sérieuse et très rare chez les shinobis. Cela consistait essentiellement à un juunin prenant un unique genin, ou aspirant genin, en formation. L'apprenti resterait alors sous la tutelle de son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il ait apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui. La différence majeure était que si une équipe de genins n'étaient techniquement plus sous la responsabilité d'un juunin-sensei lorsqu'ils devenaient chuunins, un apprenti resterait lié à son maître tant que ce dernier ne s'estimait pas satisfait, indépendamment du rang.

De façon relativement grossière, bien que pas forcément fausse dans l'ensemble, l'apprentissage pouvait être assimilé à une forme avancée d'adoption. Cependant, malgré les bons points de la procédure, l'apprentissage était assez fortement désapprouvé. Anko, par exemple, avait été apprentie sous Orochimaru, et cela ne s'était pas bien terminé. Moins drastiquement, un apprenti n'était pas enseigné ce que Konoha jugeait le plus important : l'esprit d'équipe et la volonté du feu. Pour cette raison, l'apprentissage était un enseignement en disgrâce, et n'était désormais principalement utilisé que pour transmettre les héritages, lorsqu'un clan n'avait plus qu'un seul membre et ne possédait pas d'héritiers.

« C'est une déclaration sérieuse que tu viens de faire. » Commenta Hiruzen avec un regard sérieux. « Si cela devait arriver, penses-tu honnêtement pouvoir tenir cet engagement ? Ton propre apprentissage fut vraiment désastreux. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir gérer objectivement cette responsabilité ? »

« Je… » Anko hésita pendant un instant, avant de hocher la tête à détermination. « Oui. Je saurais fournir un apprentissage adéquat pour Naruto Uzumaki. Si vous me laisser essayer, je vous promets de lui enseigner tout ce je sais. »

« Hum… Tu es déterminée. C'est au moins ça. » Approuva le sandaime, appréciateur.

« Donc, puis-je ? » Demanda le Mitarashi avec espoir.

« … » Le Hokage inspira une bouffée de sa pipe pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu n'es pas dans une position favorable pour demander à prendre Naruto en apprentissage. Ton passé ne joue pas en ta faveur sur ce point. De plus, tu es actuellement Tokubetsu juunin. Or il faut être pleinement juunin pour pouvoir être en charge d'une équipe de genins. Le Conseil refusera catégoriquement de t'accorder l'enseignement de Naruto. »

« Mais… » Tenta faiblement de protester Anko, avant de s'interrompre lorsque Hiruzen leva une main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

« Comme je le disais, le Conseil refusera de t'accorder l'enseignement de Naruto. » Continua le Sarutobi, imperturbable. « Il se trouve cependant que le Conseil, comme son nom l'indique, ne fait que me conseiller. A Konoha, je suis l'autorité suprême, même si certains ont tendance à l'oublier. Au final, c'est à moi que revient la décision finale. Le Conseil pourrait me désapprouver, mais ne pourront rien faire contre mon choix. »

« Cela veut dire que je peux enseigner à Naruto ? » Demanda la Mitarashi, regagnant espoir.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Tempéra le sandaime, avec un soupçon d'amusement, avant de redevenir sérieux. Ce que j'ai dit précédemment reste valable. Les circonstances ne sont pas en ta faveur, que ce soit pour devenir un juunin-sensei ou pour prendre quelqu'un en apprentissage. Je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de te donner de traitement de faveur. »

« Je comprends, Hokage-sama… » Déclara Anko, avec amertume.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te donner une chance de faire tes preuves. Tu auras cependant un choix à faire concernant Naruto. » Déclara Hiruzen en regardant la femme-serpent dans les yeux. « Soit tu le prends dans une équipe de genins en tant que juunin-sensei, soit tu le prends en apprentissage. Dans le premier cas, je t'accorderais le rang de juunin à titre probatoire et sous condition que tu fasses tes preuves. J'attends également de toi que tu me prépares un calendrier de formation sur ce que tu comptes apprendre à ton équipe sur une durée d'un mois et que je devrais approuver. Naturellement, tu seras titularisée si au moins un de tes élèves devient chuunin. »

« Je vois… » Marmonna la jeune femme, essayant de rester calme.

« Dans le second cas, parce qu'il s'agirait d'un apprentissage, tu resterais Tokubetsu juunin. Cependant, tu serais totalement libre de la méthode de formation pour Naruto, sans nécessité d'approbation de ma part. Je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire sur la façon dont tu t'y prends, conformément à la loi sur les apprentis. Tu deviendras l'autorité suprême le concernant aussi longtemps que vous restez tous deux fidèle à Konoha. Tu devras cependant être sérieuse lorsque tu l'entraines, sans quoi je te retirerais la tutelle du garçon. »

« Je comprends. » Accepta la Mitarashi, parvenant difficilement à rester en place.

« Dernière chose, si tu choisis de prendre Naruto dans une équipe et que celle-ci échouait au test, tu ne seras plus admissible pour le prendre en apprentissage, mais tu pourras retenter de l'avoir dans ton équipe la prochaine fois. » Prévint le Sarutobi. « Tu devras également faire preuve d'objectivité et d'impartialité pour la notation du test, sans quoi je t'interdirais d'enseigner à quiconque. A l'inverse, si tu décides de prendre Naruto en apprentissage, tu ne pourras l'avoir que s'il échoue au test genin. Si lui et son équipe venaient à réussir, tu perdrais définitivement la possibilité de le former. Le choix te revient à présent, mais fais-le vite, et il sera définitif. »

« … » Anko réfléchissait furieusement. « Puis-je avoir quelques minutes pour prendre ma décision. »

« Naturellement. » Déclara Hiruzen. « Toutefois, tu devras me donner une réponse avant de quitter ce bureau, sans quoi mon choix ne sera plus valable. De cette façon, Naruto ne pourra être influencé en aucune façon. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça ! » Protesta la Tokubetsu juunin, offensée par cette idée.

« Je sais. » La rassura le sandaime. « J'assure simplement mes arrières, c'est tout. Quelle que soit ta décision, je sais déjà qu'elle m'apportera une énorme migraine au prochain conseil, donc je préfère réduire autant que possible les arguments qu'ils pourraient vouloir utiliser contre moi. Celui-ci en fait partie. »

« Ah… Désolé, Hokage-sama… » S'excusa la Mitarashi, gênée d'avoir sauté aux conclusions.

« C'est sans importance. » Répliqua le Sarutobi avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Préviens-moi simplement lorsque tu auras pris ta décision. Pendant ce temps, je vais avancer dans mes dossiers. »

Et sur ce, il commença à remplir sa paperasse. De con côté, Anko repensait aux deux alternatives qu'elle avait concernant Naruto. Le simple fait qu'elle ait été permise de faire un choix était un énorme geste de générosité de la part du sandaime. D'autres n'auraient pas été aussi compréhensif, s'en tenant aux préjugés qu'ils avaient à son sujet, soit par les diverses rumeurs la concernant, soit par le fait qu'elle avait été l'apprentie d'Orochimaru. Pour cette simple raison, et sans parler du fait qu'elle voulait le meilleur pour l'Uzumaki, elle était déterminée à se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance de son Hokage.

Mais que choisir ? Prendre le blondinet dans une équipe de genins, ou le prendre seul en apprentissage ? Les deux cas avaient leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients. Et surtout, les deux avaient beaucoup de facteurs inconnus. Les mêmes en fait. Si cela n'en tenait qu'à Anko ou Naruto, ce serait facile, mais il fallait également compter sur la fiabilité des autres membres de l'équipe, sur leur capacité à comprendre le but du véritable test genin puis à travailler en équipe. Pourtant, elle devait faire son choix en se basant principalement sur le hasard, ce qui ne lui laissait avec une chance sur deux, quelle que soit sa décision. Pouvait-elle vraiment se baser sur la chance pour une décision aussi importante ?

Elle savait également que l'Uzumaki était complètement imprévisible. Il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus la veille lorsqu'il avait découvert un la traitrise de Mizuki, préparé un plan pour le prendre en flagrant délit, réussi à voler l'un des rouleaux les mieux protégés du village, confronté l'ancien professeur et finalement vaincu celui-ci. Elle était à peu près certaine que si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui, il réussirait aisément le test genin. Mais que dire de ceux avec qui il serait jumeler ?

Anko n'était pas très au courant de l'actuelle génération d'étudiants de l'académie, mais elle savait que Sasuke Uchiwa était le premier et, en tant que tel, serait mis en équipe avec Naruto qui était le mort dernier… Et maintenant qu'elle se faisait la réflexion, il était tout simplement absurde que l'Uzumaki ait pu être aussi bas dans le classement. Il était tout simplement trop talentueux ! De ce qu'avait dit Mizuki plus tôt, le blondinet n'avait jamais montré ses capacités en classe, mais le garçon avait répliqué en disant qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de révéler son véritable potentiel alors que ses efforts étaient systématiquement sabotés. Quelqu'un avait donc volontairement cherché à mettre son avenir en péril… Et apparemment le sandaime Hokage avait déjà eu cette réflexion et avait probablement commencé à prendre des mesures.

Mais pour en revenir à son dilemme, Sasuke était une personne arrogante et doté d'un ego plus grand que le village lui-même, bien qu'il était jusqu'à présent parvenu à le dissimuler sous un masque d'indifférence. Il restait toutefois perceptible à une personne comme Anko qui avait connu des personnes bien pires, tel qu'Orochimaru. Quoi qu'il en soit l'Uchiwa n'accepterait jamais de travailler en équipe, et encore moins avec Naruto, qu'il considérait sans doute comme un moins que rien en se basant sur ses notes. Basé sur cela, il serait plus prudent pour elle de décider de prendre l'Uzumaki en apprentissage.

Cependant, le blondinet était imprévisible. Pire, selon le sensei qui lui serait attribué, il pourrait bien être en mesure de trouver une astuce lui permettant de passer outre d'une manière ou d'une autre la nécessité de travailler en équipe et parvenir à passer le test avec succès. En ce sens, il serait donc plus judicieux de choisir de le prendre dans une équipe de genins. Anko, après tout, était probablement l'une des rares personnes à le connaitre suffisamment bien pour pouvoir révéler pleinement son potentiel…

Ce choix était si compliqué… L'apprentissage ou l'équipe de genins ? A ce rythme, elle aurait plus de chance en jouant à pile ou face. Naruto était juste trop difficile à cerner pour savoir précisément comment il réagirait à telle ou telle situation. Confrontée à cette réalité, la Mitarashi comprit qu'elle devait faire son choix purement par hasard. Cela la perturbait énormément, mais elle devrait faire avec pour cette fois.

_« Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à ne pas regretter cette décision… »_ Songea Anko en grimaçant légèrement avant de reporter son attention vers le sandaime Hokage. « J'ai fait mon choix… »

* * *

_Vous avez dormi dans votre lit. Vos PV, PC et PE ont été restauré à 100%._

Naruto se réveilla brusquement, un étrange frisson traversant son dos. Pour une raison quelconque, il était certain qu'une décision importante venait d'être prise le concernant, mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à savoir à quel sujet. L'Uzumaki n'était pas une personne du matin et avait de la difficulté à rassembler ses pensées au réveil. Se frottant distraitement les yeux, il regarda l'heure.

8 heures 24. Le blondinet cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il se réveillait si tard. Pourquoi l'interface ne l'avait-elle pas réveillé ? Les cours de l'Académie avaient commencé depuis plus de 20 minutes. Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto trouva étrange qu'Iruka n'ait pas fait irruption chez lui après avoir remarqué qu'il était en retard. Il avait la sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Encore ensommeillé, l'Uzumaki laissa son regard dériver dans sa chambre. Puisqu'il était déjà en retard, il ne voyait pas de raison de se presser. Du moins était-ce sa pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il avise le bandeau frontal sur la commode à côté de son lit. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent alors aussitôt en mémoire et il sourit triomphalement. L'Interface ne l'avait pas réveillé parce qu'il était désormais officiellement diplômé de l'Académie. Dans six jours, il se verrait attribuer une équipe et commencerait ses débuts en tant que shinobi.

Naruto avait vraiment hâte de faire de nouveau partie de l'équipe 7 avec Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi. Il avait attendu depuis 4 ans, soit le temps qu'il avait passé au sein du Mugen Tsukuyomi, pour pouvoir recommencer à faire équipe avec eux. Revenir en arrière, avant les examens chuunins qui avaient provoqué le début de l'effondrement de leur groupe. Orochimaru avait captivé l'Uchiwa, avait su le séduire et l'avait rallié de son côté.

Par la suite, il avait fallu trois ans de formation et de combat avant que lui, Sasuke et Sakura ne soit de nouveau une équipe. Même alors, ce fut uniquement la menace de Madara Uchiwa, celui à l'origine de la quatrième guerre shinobi, qui avait nécessité que les anciens membres de l'équipe 7 unissent leurs forces une fois de plus. Distraitement, Naruto se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient gagné ce combat. Sasuke serait-il revenu à Konoha ? Aurait-il été un allié ou un ennemi ? Son comportement avait été particulièrement ambigu et difficile à comprendre. Peut-être lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il prévoyait de faire…

Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance au final. Ils avaient été vaincus par Madara et Naruto avait été envoyé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi par le Shinju pour essayer d'empêcher cet événement de se produire… Ou était-ce reproduire ? C'était très confus pour l'Uzumaki, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait appeler ce qu'il vivait. Ce n'était pas un voyage dans le temps, mais n'était pas non plus une dimension parallèle. En fait, c'était exactement son monde tel qu'il avait été à l'époque, mais qui se réécrivait au fur et à mesure des changements occasionnés. Le blondinet n'était toujours pas certain de comprendre cette dernière partie, mais préférait ne pas trop s'en soucier pour le moment. Cela ne devait probablement pas être si important…

S'étirant doucement, Naruto se leva en prenant son temps. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé et, après les événements de la veille, il pouvait se permettre de perdre un peu de temps. A ce stade, les sept prochains jours ne permettraient pas une évolution majeure dans ses capacités. Cela devrait cependant changer rapidement au moment où il serait enfin intégré dans une équipe. Donc oui, il avait hâte et n'était pas très motivé. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il devait se forcer. Pas beaucoup était toujours mieux que aucune, après tout.

De plus, maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'Uzumaki devrait avoir désormais accès aux terrains d'entrainement. Les avantages de s'y former étaient non négligeables, comparer à partout ailleurs. De plus, une discussion avec l'Interface lui avait permis d'apprendre que chaque terrain d'entrainement disposait d'un donjon caché. Il y avait naturellement des exceptions, comme le 44, surnommé « la forêt de la mort », qui était en fait un donjon à part entière.

Après avoir mangé son petit déjeuner, l'Uzumaki créa plusieurs [Kage Bunshins] et les envoya en direction des terrains d'entrainement à intervalles réguliers, pour les inspecter différents terrains et décider s'il pouvait en laisser s'y entrainer. Il les fit partir de son appartement à intervalles réguliers, afin d'éviter que quelqu'un le découvre en plusieurs exemplaires en un même endroit. Par mesure de précaution et de discrétion, il leur fit également utiliser un [Henge].

_« Caractéristiques ! »_ Ordonna le Naruto original.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 15.

[FORCE] : 48 + 29,3% -34 (28)

[RESISTANCE] : 38 + 60% + 6 (67)

[VITESSE] : 56 + 29,3% + 8 (80)

[DEXTERITE] : 88 + 20% + 5 (111)

[AGILITE] : 59 + 49,3% + 5 (93)

[ENDURANCE] : 56 + 29,3% + 5 (77)

[CONSTITUTION] : 109 + 20% + 105 (236)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 76 – 50% + 5 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 29 – 15 % + 5 (30)

[MENTALITE] : 38 – 25% + 5 (33)

[CHAKRA] : 189 + 10% + 205 (413)

[SAGESSE] : 204 + 0% + 5 (209)

[CHARISME] : 75 + 40% + 5 (110)

[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)

Naruto regarda ses [Caractéristiques] pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant leurs valeurs. Une chose qu'il appréciait depuis qu'il était dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi était qu'il était en mesure de quantifier ses capacités, à la fois physiques et mentales. C'était quelque chose de vraiment utile pour connaitre sa marge de progression ainsi que de déterminer où étaient ses forces et ses faiblesses. Grâce à cela, et combiner avec [Observer], il était pratiquement certain de gagner un affrontement contre un adversaire du même niveau que lui.

Le front de l'Uzumaki se plissa ensuite légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait encore les 15 points de [Caractéristique] qu'il avait obtenu en battant Mizuki et en finissant la Quête d'or. Sa première pensée fut de les répartir immédiatement, mais il hésita. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pratiquement tout mis dans [SAGESSE], parce que son contrôle de chakra était abominable. Cependant, celui-ci était désormais d'environ 50%. C'était une valeur plutôt moyenne, mais considérable lorsque l'on prenait en compte la quantité de [CHAKRA] dont il disposait. Réfléchissant sur le sujet, quelque chose interpella Naruto.

_« Interface, est-il possible d'avoir un indicateur de contrôle de chakra dans les Informations Générales ? »_ Demanda-t-il, curieux.

_Contrôle de Chakra est désormais ajouté au menu INFORMATIONS GENERALES._

_Félicitations ! Pour avoir découvert une partie jusqu'ici inconnue de votre menu INFORMATIONS GENERALES, vous obtenez un bonus de 5 points de [Caractéristique]._

L'Uzumaki retint un cri de joie. Gagner 5 points de [Caractéristique] était comme de monter un niveau, mais avec l'avantage de ne pas avoir à accumuler de l'expérience. Mais il était très difficile d'en obtenir autrement que par le système de niveaux, surtout ceux librement répartissables. Du coup, Naruto se retrouvait désormais avec 20 points à distribuer, mais il ne savait toujours pas où cela serait le plus bénéfique.

A l'heure actuelle, sa [SAGESSE] n'était plus la priorité, surtout qu'il pouvait continuer de l'augmenter en améliorant sa maitrise des Jutsus dont il disposait. Idem pour son [CHAKRA], qui était ridiculement élevé, bien que depuis qu'il ait appris le [Kage Bunshin], il avait commencé à éprouver les limites de ses réserves de PC. [INTELLIGENCE], [VOLONTE] et [MENTALITE] n'étaient même pas pris en compte, parce que le malus de ces trois [Caractéristiques] annulait l'intérêt d'ajouter des points. [CHANCE] n'était pas non plus une option, en raison de l'effet aléatoire de l'Avantage Au petit bonheur la chance. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de [CHARISME] dans l'immédiat non plus. Il ne restait donc plus que ses [Caractéristiques] physiques.

Sa [CONSTITUTION] était déjà élevée, donc il ne pensait pas qu'il soit utile de l'augmenter dans l'immédiat. Sa [DEXTERITE] était également très bonne. Toutes les autres [Caractéristiques], en revanche, pourraient bénéficier d'un petit coup de pouce. Il mit donc 2 points en [FORCE] et en [RESISTANCE], 4 en [VITESSE] et en [ENDURANCE], et enfin 1 en [AGILITE]. Ce dernier, en combinaison avec l'[INTELLIGENCE], lui permit de générer 1 point de [SAGESSE], au grand plaisir de l'Uzumaki. Puis, comme il lui restait encore 7 points de [Caractéristiques], il se permit d'en ajouter également 2 en [DEXTERITE] et 1 en [CONSTITUTION], mais seulement parce qu'il appréciait de voir des chiffres ronds.. Après un instant de réflexion, Naruto décida de mettre ses 4 derniers points en [FORCE] également.

Satisfait, il referma son menu Caractéristiques. A peu près au même moment, il reçut la mémoire de ses clones. La plupart des terrains d'entrainements étaient occupés. Certains étaient également inaccessibles parce qu'il ne disposait pas encore du niveau ou du grade minimum requis. Malgré tout, les numéros 3, 7 et 11 étaient disponibles pour lui actuellement. S'il pouvait les utiliser pendant ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux, cela pourrait être vraiment bénéfique pour lui.

Faisant rapidement la vaisselle, Naruto se rendit au terrain d'entrainement le plus proche, vérifia avec [Capteur] qu'il était seul, puis créa 400 [Kage Bunshins], le maximum qu'il pouvait se permettre de produire s'il voulait bénéficier pleinement des effets de ce Jutsu. Plus, et les clones en surplus ne lui donneraient pas d'expérience-jutsu, ce qui rendrait l'entrainement inutile. La seule chose à laquelle ils seraient utiles serait pour augmenter le niveau de son [Kage Bunshin Explosif], mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de très discret… L'Uzumaki les divisa rapidement en trois groupes et ordonna à chacun de se rendre à un terrain d'entrainement. Il leur laissa la décision de leur propre formation, confiant qu'ils sauraient quoi faire. Jusqu'à un certain point, ils étaient une partie de lui, après tout.

Satisfait, bien qu'épuisé par le manque soudain de chakra dans son organisme, Naruto décida de retourner chez lui. Il se sentait d'humeur paresseuse aujourd'hui. Il pourrait éventuellement se rendre plus tard visiter Ayame et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Une fois qu'il serait (de nouveau) shinobi, il n'aurait plus autant de temps à lui consacrer. Ses autres connaissances féminines étaient un cas particulier, étant donné qu'elles étaient, ou seraient, des kunoichis. En tant que tel, il aurait plus souvent l'occasion de les voir dans le cadre de missions ou de formations de groupe.

En revanche, il ne pourrait visiter l'Ichiraku que lorsqu'il irait manger des ramens. Et étant donné qu'il était un [Cuisinier] plus que certifié et préparait sa nourriture lui-même, même cela se faisait de plus en plus rare. Si ce n'était pas pour elle et son père, il aurait depuis longtemps déserté le restaurant, aussi triste que cela puisse sembler, étant donné la quantité de souvenirs que cela représentait… Peut-être devrait-il commencer à chercher des prétextes pour la voir personnellement en dehors des heures de repas, surtout qu'il n'était pas spécialement la personne la plus gracieuse lorsqu'il mangeait.

« Naruto ! » Appela quelqu'un derrière lui.

Cela le fit sortir de ses réflexions et se retourner, et il se réprimanda légèrement d'avoir été trop concentré pour remarquer la personne, même avec [Capteur]. Il lui faudrait rester plus conscient de son entourage à partir de maintenant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans Konoha, l'un des villages les plus pacifiques et les plus sécurisés du monde, qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire preuve de négligence.

« Bonjour, Iruka-sensei. » Salua l'Uzumaki en souriant légèrement, heureux une fois de plus de ne pas le voir couvert de bandage, comme cela aurait été le cas si les choses n'avaient pas été différentes. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je fais le tour des maisons des diplômés de l'Académie issus de familles civiles pour leur transmettre une information. » Déclara l'Umino en grattant légèrement sa cicatrice au niveau du nez. « Ceux provenant de familles ou de clans shinobis sont déjà au courant, mais tous les élèves promus doivent se rendre aujourd'hui pour remplir leur licence. J'espérais te trouver rapidement. »

« Leur licence ? » Répéta Naruto, en penchant la tête de côté, avant de se rappeller de quoi il s'agissait. « Oh ! Vous voulez parler de ce document qui atteste que nous sommes des shinobis et qui est ensuite archivé pour servir de preuve si besoin est ? »

« C'est ça ! » Approuva Iruka, avant de sortir une feuille de papier de sa poche, qu'il déplia et observa attentivement. « Naruto, tu devras te présenter au bureau du Hokage cet après-midi à… 17 heures 30. » Termina-t-il après avoir trouvé l'information concernant le garçon.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Paperasse !]

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à 17 heures 30.

Rang de la quête : E.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : 50 exp.

Echec : Recommencer.

_Si vous refusez cette quête, vous ne pourrez pas devenir shinobi et devrez recommencer votre dernière année d'Académie._

« J'y serais. » Promis le blondinet, en ordonnant mentalement la fermeture de la fenêtre d'information.

« Bien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres élèves à prévenir. Désolé de ne pas rester plus longtemps. » S'excusa l'Umino en rangeant son document dans sa poche.

« Pas grave. » Décida l'Uzumaki en secouant la main d'un geste dédaigneux. « Tu n'auras qu'à m'acheter un bol de ramens à Ichiraku plus tard, si tu as le temps. »

« Faisons cela. » Accepta l'enseignant avec un sourire amusé. « A plus tard. » Fit-il avait de s'éloigner.

« A la prochaine, Iruka-sensei ! » Répondit-il avant de poursuivre sa route.

De nouveau seul, Naruto prit un air pensif. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait dans sa première ligne temporelle. Il s'était barbouillé le visage de peinture de guerre et avait pris une pose vraiment impressionnante pour la photo d'identité. Malheureusement, Hiruzen n'avait pas été d'accord avec cela et l'avait obligé à refaire sa licence. A cause de cela, l'Uzumaki ne pensait même pas une seconde à recommencer. Ce serait un gaspillage de temps, et il savait désormais à quel point il était précieux.

La seule chose qu'il refusait cependant était d'indiquer ses habiletés. Pourquoi devrait-il mettre sur papier les divers Jutsus, Compétences ou même Métiers à sa disposition ? Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son jiji, mais il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'un secret n'en était plus un dès l'instant où plus d'une personne était au courant de celui-ci. L'exemple le plus évident était le secret concernant son statut de jinchuriki, qui était l'un des mieux gardes et de ce fait connus d'absolument tous les adultes. Logique…

Idem, le secret concernant le fait qu'il était le fils de Minato Namikaze, le yondaime Hokage. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'agissait encore d'un secret était l'atmosphère de déni absolu au sein des habitants qui refusaient de faire le lien pourtant évident. Après tout, en dehors du visage, que Naruto avait hérité de sa mère, et des marques de moustaches, « gravés » sur ses joues parce qu'il avait été constamment exposé au chakra de Kurama depuis le jour de sa conception jusqu'à celui de sa naissance, il était une copie carbone de son père. C'était d'ailleurs à cause du refus des villageois d'admettre la vérité que ce secret n'avait jamais atteint d'autres pays, comme Iwa par exemple, qui détenait une haine profonde pour l'homme en raison de la précédente guerre shinobi.

Soupirant, Naruto décida qu'il n'indiquerait que le strict minimum sur sa licence. Après tout, la seule obligation qu'avait un shinobi à ce sujet était qu'il devait mettre à jour sa licence s'il dévoilait qu'il maitrisait un nouveau jutsu lors d'une mission, bien que ce fût généralement le juunin-sensei d'une équipe qui s'en chargeait dans le cas de ses genins. Or, l'Uzumaki n'avait officiellement fait aucune mission. Il pourrait donc se contenter pour le moment d'inscrire les trois jutsus académiques, plus le [Taijutsu Académique] et son habileté au kunaïs qu'il avait démontré lors de son combat contre Mizuki.

Oui, ce serait pour le mieux. Konoha avait assez de fuites pour ne pas ajouter le risque que quelqu'un découvre certains de ses secrets les plus… Esotériques. Naruto pensait en à Orochimaru, mais surtout à Danzo, dont il se méfiait plus que du sannin pour des raisons évidentes.

* * *

Naruto soupira de lassitude. La journée s'était écoulée ridiculement lentement, comparé à d'habitude. Il avait été en mesure de passer un peu de temps avec Ayame, mais pas autant qu'il aurait voulu. Il avait ensuite envisagé de rendre visite à Kurama, mais renonça rapidement. Il venait à peine d'établir une relation et celle-ci était encore fragile. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tout ruiner en se précipitant. L'Uzumaki voulait lui laisser encore un peu de temps avant de retourner le voir.

En fin de compte, il avait fini par vérifier la formation de ses clones, participant par moment, mais la motivation n'était pas là. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Une demi-heure avant son rendez-vous, il dissipa finalement ses clones, recevant leur expérience, et constata avec plaisir que certaines de ses techniques étaient montées de niveau, et que presque toutes avaient gagné de l'expérience de façon générale. Son verdict était clair : les terrains d'entrainements étaient bénéfiques pour s'améliorer plus rapidement qu'en temps normal, 25% plus vite en fait.

Satisfait de l'entrainement de sa journée en dépit de son manque de volonté réelle, Naruto quitta finalement le terrain d'entrainement et se rendit finalement en direction du bâtiment du Hokage. Là, il fut redirigé vers le toit, où le photographe officiel se chargea de prendre la photo d'identité qui figurera par la suite sur sa licence. L'Uzumaki se contenta d'afficher un air neutre, avant de se rendre à la secrétaire de Hiruzen qui lui donna les documents à remplir. Fidèle à sa parole, il n'indiqua que le strict nécessaire, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'en mettre plus et au contraire remarquant clairement les dangers d'en mettre trop, surtout pour lui qui n'était pas particulièrement apprécié au sein du village.

Et désormais il se trouvait assis en face de Hiruzen qui observait attentivement sa licence pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Après quelques minutes d'analyse approfondie, ce qui était beaucoup de temps pour un simple document d'une page, le front du Sarutobi se plissa de confusion. Distraitement, il posa la feuille sur son bureau et reporta son attention sur l'Uzumaki, avant de fumer sa pipe pendant plusieurs longues secondes sans dire un mot.

« Naruto, pourquoi ne pas avoir indiqué toutes tes capacités sur ta licence ? » Demanda finalement le vieil Hokage, une fois ses pensées rassemblées.

« Comment ça ? » Répliqua le blondinet, se raidissant légèrement malgré lui.

« Tu es un capteur. » Annonça Hiruzen, avec un sérieux inhabituel lorsqu'il s'adressait au garçon. « N'essaye pas de le nier, tu n'as pas été très discret pour le cacher. »

« … » L'Uzumaki ne tenta pas de le nier, ayant plus ou moins révélé ce fait juste après son combat contre Mizuki.

Cela avait été quelque chose qu'il avait fait dans la pulsion de l'instant et il commençait déjà à le regretter. Avec du recul, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de réflexion. Certes, il faisait confiance à Hiruzen, mais encore une fois cela ne voulait pas dire qu'une fuite n'était pas possible. Malgré toutes ses qualités, le sandaime commençait à se faire vieux et à laisser faire certaines choses qu'il n'aurait jamais permis avant. Le programme Root de Danzo en était un parfaite exemple. C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il avait cédé sa place à Minato au poste de Hokage, avant de devoir reprendre le flambeau avec le décès prématuré de son successeur.

« Je sais également que tu possèdes des connaissances en fuinjutsus que tu as déjà commencé à mettre en pratique. » Continua Hiruzen, sonnant presque amusé cette fois-ci.

« Anko a vendu la mèche… » Remarqua Naruto, d'un ton plat.

« Ne lui en veut pas, elle n'a fait que répondre à mes question lorsque je le lui ai demandé. » Expliqua rapidement le Sarutobi, ne voulant pas causer de tensions entre les deux.

« Je ne lui en veux pas. » Le rassura l'Uzumaki, souriant malgré lui. « Si j'avais voulu que cela ne se sache pas, je ne lui aurais jamais montré que je savais le faire en premier lieu. Je ne voulais pas spécialement que cela soit connu, mais cela ne me dérange pas particulièrement pour autant. »

« Je vois… » Fit Hiruzen, en hochant légèrement la tête. « Et la raison pour laquelle tu ne l'as pas indiqué, ainsi que ta capacité de capteur ? »

« Mon niveau de fuinjutsu est encore vraiment basique, pas de quoi se vanter. » Mentit facilement Naruto, en haussant les épaules. « Quant au fait que je sois un capteur, je préférais éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi. »

Les capteurs étaient très rares parmi les shinobis. A Konoha, à peine une dizaine était recensée. Ce genre de capacité était avidement recherché, à la fois pour la sécurité du village et pour certaines missions très spécifiques. Cependant, l'Uzumaki voulait autant que possible coller à sa première ligne temporelle, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible si ce talent particulier était révélé. Cela, et des gens comme Danzo pourraient vouloir l'exploiter, encore plus étant donné qu'il était un jinchuriki. Au moins, sur ce point, Orochimaru serait assez peu susceptible de s'intéresser à lui, étant donné qu'il avait déjà des vues sur Karin, qui était beaucoup plus facile à manipuler.

« Je vois… » Répéta Hiruzen avec un hochement de tête compréhensif. « Ces données ne seront pas inscrites dans ton dossier pour le moment. Néanmoins, au cours de tes prochaines missions, si l'un de tes coéquipiers découvrait tes capacités et en font mention dans leur débriefing, nous serons obligé de les ajouter »

« Je comprends. » Déclara doucement Naruto. « Je n'espérais pas que mes compétences restent secrètes pour toujours. Cependant, tant que l'inévitable peut être retardé, cela me convient parfaitement. Cela dit, si doit venir le moment pour moi de les révéler, je n'hésiterais pas, et au diable les conséquences. »

« Bien dit ! » Approuva le Sarutobi, approbateur. « Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux y aller. »

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Paperasse !]_

_Vous gagnez 50 points d'expérience._

Naruto se leva et salua comiquement, au grand amusement de Hiruzen. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage du garçon. Quelque chose était étrange… Il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Haussant mentalement des épaules. Il atteint la porte mais, sans qu'il esquisse un geste, celle-ci s'ouvrit depuis l'autre côté. Un instant plus tard, quelque chose le percuta violemment dans l'estomac.

Grognant de douleur, l'Uzumaki porta une main à son ventre par réflexe. Une rapide inspection lui apprit qu'il avait perdu seulement quelques PV. Il baissa ensuite les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur à ses pieds. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être plus conscient de son environnement lorsqu'il réfléchissait, c'était déjà la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas en mesure de détecter l'approche de quelqu'un, alors même que celui-ci était dans sa gamme de perception.

La personne qui l'avait percuté était un enfant. Il portait une chemise jaune avec, au centre, le symbole du village dessiné en rouge. Il portait un short gris et une longue écharpe bleue. Il avait également des cheveux bruns courts et hérissés, ainsi que des yeux noirs. Il était également possible de remarquer une dent légèrement cassée dans sa bouche. Naruto faillit sourire lorsqu'il le reconnut. Konohamaru, le détail manquant qui avait titillé l'Uzumaki quelques instants auparavant. Parce que cette fois son entretien avait été plus rapide que dans sa première ligne temporelle en raison d'une absence de farce, il avait failli rater leur rencontre dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Impassible à l'extérieur, Naruto sourit intérieurement. La boucle était bouclée. Il était temps de commencer un nouvel acte…

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour ce chapitre.

Bon, comme vous l'aurez vu, il n'y a pas trop d'action. C'est essentiellement un chapitre de transition. Le prochain le sera également, je pense. J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas dérangé pour autant.

Bien, à présent: Questions !

Anko devrait-elle être le sensei de Naruto ?

Si oui, prend-elle Naruto en apprentissage ou en équipe ?

Si non, doit-il être Kakashi ou quelqu'un d'autre (Anko peut éventuellement être rééligible selon la tournure des votes.) ?

Pour le reste, je me débrouillerais. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus, simplement que cela devrait vous plaire.

Bien, à présent il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir et à vous souhaiter une bonne semaine. Il y AURA un chapitre la semaine prochaine (garantie), et celui-ci sera Fate Stay Another Night.

A la prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous.

Cette semaine, je reviens avec non pas un, mais deux chapitres.

Celui-ci est Mugen Tsukuyomi !

Pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que je me suis fait plaisir (et je veux dire par là, _vraiment_ plaisir) à l'écrire et que j'espère que vous vous plairez également à le lire.

Bon, ce sera tout pour le moment. Profitez du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Avant de rencontrer son équipe…_**

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Konohamaru se relever en se frottant les fesses. Le regard noir que le garçon lui jetait n'était absolument pas effrayant. Même dans sa première ligne temporelle, l'Uzumaki était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait pas du tout été intimidé. Au vu des circonstances, cela pourrait plus être considéré comme mignon que comme intimidant. Malgré lui, le blondinet laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Tu oses te moquer de moi ? » S'exclama Konohamaru, vexé.

« Non. » Nia Naruto, à la confusion de l'enfant devant lui. « Tu es juste tellement mignon… On dirait un chiot qui fait ses premiers pas. »

« Je ne suis pas un chiot ! » S'emporta le petit-fils Sarutobi, de plus en plus énervé. « Et je ne suis pas mignon ! Etre mignon c'est pour les filles, alors que moi je suis un gars. »

« Mais oui, mais oui… » Déclara l'Uzumaki avec condescendance, en tapotant la tête du garçon.

« Arrête ça ! » Cria Konohamaru en essaya de chasser la main du blondinet de sa tête, en vain.

« Aww… Si mignon ! » S'extasia Naruto, en prenant l'enfant devant lui dans une étreinte serrée, comme le ferait une femme lorsqu'elle trouvait quelque chose d'adorable, bien que sans les seins. Encore que…

« Et, toi ! » Fit un nouvel intervenant, que le jinchuriki reconnu comme Ebisu. « Relâche immédiatement le petit-fils de sandaime-sama ! » Ordonna-t-il avec ce qui était censé être de l'autorité.

Agissant surpris, et sans se soucier du regard haineux du juunin à son encontre, Naruto fit comme demandé. Cependant, intérieurement, une idée commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit, ce qui le fit ricaner mentalement. Cela allait être une partie de plaisir… Pour lui. Après tout, parce qu'il était coincé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de plaisir. Et là, il allait faire en sorte d'en avoir _beaucoup _! Le blondinet se tourna vers Hiruzen avec une lenteur presque mécanique.

« Jiji… Est-ce vrai ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. « Est-ce vraiment ton petit-fils ? »

« Oui, Naruto. » Confirma le Sarutobi, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise en voyant la lueur maléfique qui brillait de plus en plus intensément dans le regard du jinchuriki. « Konohamaru est mon petit-fils. »

« Je vois… » Murmura l'Uzumaki, avant de se précipiter devant le bureau du Hokage et de claquer ses deux mains à plat sur sa surface. « S'il te plait jiji, laisse-moi l'adopter ! »

« … » La demande était si étrange que, dans un premier temps, Hiruzen ne parvint pas à en comprendre le sens. « Quoi ? » Parvint-il finalement à articuler.

« Tu es mon jiji, mais tu es aussi le jiji de Konohamaru. » Expliqua le jinchuriki avec enthousiasme. « D'une certaine façon, c'est est un peu comme s'il était mon petit frère. Donc laisse-moi l'adopter et rendons les choses officielles ! » Déclara-t-il avec simplicité.

« Euh… Naruto ? » Commença doucement le Sarutobi, légèrement amusé malgré lui par le comportement du blondinet. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas juste te dire oui, n'est-ce pas ? Les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que cela. »

« Pourquoi ? » Interrogea l'Uzumaki avec une fausse confusion. « Tu es le Hokage. Ta parole est loi. Donc, si tu me signes un papier déclarant que j'adopte Konohamaru, cela ne légalise-t-il pas le procédé ? »

_« Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison… »_ Songea Hiruzen, surpris par ce constat.

Le Sarutobi savait que Naruto était un garçon intelligent, même s'il se plaisait souvent à agir comme un idiot. La découverte récente de ses compétences en ninjutsu et en fuinjutsu en était la preuve la plus récente, mais pas la première. En fait, le Sarutobi était à peu près certain que l'Uzumaki avait déjà établi un plan pour sa carrière shinobi, même s'il ignorait lequel. Le cerveau qui se dissimulait sous cette tignasse de cheveux blonds n'était peut-être pas au même niveau que celui d'un Nara, mais il n'était certainement pas à sous-estimer.

« Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi d'adopter Konohamaru. » Persista le sandaime Hokage en continuant à sourire légèrement. « D'une part, tu ne pourrais probablement pas subvenir à ses besoins et, d'autre part, ses parents seraient très mécontents de ne pas avoir leur mot à dire à ce sujet. »

« Allez, jiji… » Fit Naruto d'un ton plaintif. « Je m'occuperais bien de lui. Je te le promets. Je lui apprendrais plein de jutsus super cools de ma propre invention, comme par exemple celui que j'ai utilisé sur toi… » Expliqua-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

« Absolument hors de question ! » Refusa alors Hiruzen en l'interrompant, sa voix devenant inconsciemment plus forte, son visage devenant blanc et son regard se teintant imperceptiblement de peur. « Il n'y a pas moyen que j'accepte que tu l'adoptes désormais. »

« Pff… Pas drôle… » Marmonna l'Uzumaki, qui ne semblait absolument aucune gêné de se voir refuser sa demande et aurait en fait été profondément surpris dans le cas contraire. « Bon, j'y vais, jiji. »

« A plus tard, Naruto. » Le salua le Sarutobi, le regard encore légèrement vitreux.

Souriant, l'Uzumaki se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il profita du moment où il passa à côté de Konohamaru pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui contribua à irriter le garçon qui n'avait pratiquement rien compris de l'échange précédent. Il ignora totalement et volontairement Ebisu, car celui-ci ne valait pour le moment pas son temps. Le juunin était encore coincé avec ses préjugés, et ne s'en libérerait que plus tard, après que le petit-fils de Hiruzen ait commencé à prendre son entrainement au sérieux grâce à l'intervention de Naruto. Alors seulement, il accepterait de le considérer comme plus qu'un simple shinobi anonyme.

Quittant le bâtiment du Hokage, il commença à déambuler dans les rues pendant une dizaine de minutes, apparemment au hasard. Le jinchuriki sourit lorsqu'il sentit Konohamaru se déplacer grâce à [Capteur]. L'enfant essayait de le suivre, tout comme dans sa première temporelle. L'Uzumaki trouvait en fait cela drôle et touchant de voir les efforts maladroits du petit-fils Sarutobi pour tenter vainement de se dissimuler de lui.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Découvrez l'identité de l'espion !]

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à ce que l'individu se lasse et abandonne (3 heures).

Rang de la quête : E.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Individu ajouté au Relationnel.

Echec : Rien.

Sans un mot, Naruto accepta et se retourna. Même sans sa capacité de [Capteur], la « cachette » de Konohamaru était évidente. D'une part, le tissu-caméléon dont il se servait n'était pas correctement placé, ce qui laissait une protubérance à l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'autre part, le tissu-caméléon était utilisé dans le mauvais sens, si bien qu'il affichait un motif à rayures horizontales, au lieu de verticales comme la palissade derrière lui. Erreur de débutant. L'Uzumaki hésita alors un instant. Devait-il révéler sa présence immédiatement, ou jouer un peu ? Après un instant de réflexion, le jinchuriki décida qu'il était inutile de faire trainer les choses. S'approchant de la position de l'enfant et arracha ce qui le dissimulait.

« Pas la peine d'être timide, Konohamaru-chan. » Déclara Naruto avec amusement. « Si tu voulais tant que cela un autre câlin, il suffisait de venir me voir. »

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Découvrez l'identité de l'espion !]_

_Konohamaru Sarutobi est ajouté à votre menu Relationnel._

« Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant ! » Hurla le petit-fils Sarutobi avec irritation. « Et je ne te suivais pas pour avoir un câlin. »

Cela ne fit que sourire davantage Naruto, bien qu'il le dissimulât habillement sous un masque de confusion. C'était tellement amusant de l'embêter. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Anko agissait toujours comme cela envers lui, bien que dans son cas elle ait beaucoup moins de succès la plupart du temps. L'Uzumaki, après tout, avait beaucoup plus d'expérience et était donc beaucoup mieux préparé à ce genre de choses que Konohamaru.

« Pourquoi me suivre dans ce cas ? » Demanda Naruto, agissant perplexe.

« Je veux que tu m'apprennes le jutsu secret que tu as utilisé pour vaincre jiji. » Déclara le garçon avec force, avant de mettre coller ses mains l'une contre l'autre et de baisser légèrement la tête en signe de prière. « S'il te plait, apprends-moi Naruto-sensei. »

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[S'il te plait, apprends-moi Naruto-sensei !]

Limite de temps : Immédiat.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Nouveau Titre.

Echec : [RELATIONNEL] avec Konohamaru Sarutobi passe à « inimitié ».

_Si vous refusez cette quête, votre [RELATIONNEL] avec Konohamaru Sarutobi deviendra automatiquement « inimitié »._

C'était… Nouveau. Pas la quête, mais la raison de celle-ci. Eh bien, la demande elle-même était plus ou moins identique, mais la façon de le demander était subtilement différente. Par exemple, Konohamaru l'avait toujours appelé « Boss », jamais « Naruto-sensei ». Distraitement, l'Uzumaki se demanda la raison de ce changement. Peut-être était-ce simplement la façon dont se comportait le jinchuriki vis-à-vis du petit-fils Sarutobi.

« Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? » Demanda Naruto, acceptant silencieusement la quête.

« Euh… Pour avoir l'honneur d'enseigner au petit-fils du sandaime Hokage ? » Proposa Konohamaru, hésitant.

« Pas intéressé. » Refusa l'Uzumaki, retenant un rire de justesse en se souvenant qu'il avait dit quelque chose de similaire lors de sa première rencontre avec Jiraya dans sa ligne temporelle originelle.

« Pas intéressé ? » Répéta le petit-fils Sarutobi, sonnant incrédule et… Emerveillé ?

« Autre chose ? » L'encouragea Naruto. « La raison pour laquelle tu veux mon enseignement, peut-être ?

« Je… Je veux pouvoir vaincre mon jiji. » Avoua finalement Konohamaru, après une autre seconde d'hésitation.

« Cela semble une bonne motivation… » Supposa l'Uzumaki en hochant légèrement la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Répondit le petit-fils Sarutobi, confus.

« Pourquoi vouloir vaincre ton grand-père ? » Clarifia Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que cela te rapporterait ? »

« Pour devenir Hokage à sa place et être reconnu pour qui je suis plutôt que pour ce que je suis. » Affirma le garçon, les yeux brulants de passion. « Comme tu le sais, mon nom est Konohamaru. Il m'a été donné par mon jiji en l'honneur du village. Je suis fier de cela, vraiment. Mais pour tout le monde, je ne suis que le petit-fils du sandaime Hokage. Je veux changer ça ! » Expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Naruto aimait tellement Konohamaru. Il partageait le même stigmate que lui et Anko, bien que son problème se situe à l'autre extrémité du spectre. Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait d'être défini selon un préjugé plutôt que pour sa propre personne. Et tout comme eux, il était déterminé à se battre pour changer cette image de lui à son profit. Ce serait quelque chose de difficile à réaliser, mais la démarche était quelque chose de noble et respectable.

« Bonne réponse ! » Déclara l'Uzumaki en souriant sincèrement. « Juste un détail, avant de commencer. Selon toi, est-ce que devenir Hokage fait de toi quelqu'un de respecté ou est-ce parce que tu es respecté que tu deviens Hokage ? »

« Hum… La première, non ? » Voulut vérifier Konohamaru, le front plissé de concentration.

« Si tel était le cas, je serais devenu Hokage il y a des années. » Annonça gentiment Naruto. « Non, la bonne réponse est la seconde : c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de respecté que tu peux devenir Hokage. Un bon Hokage est celui qui est reconnu par la population de son village avant d'être élu. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible dans l'autre sens, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile. De manière générale, il est préférable de gagner en force, puis en réputation tout en montant en grade, avant d'enfin devenir Hokage. Penses-tu que je me trompe ? Sois honnête. » Demanda-t-il doucement, véritablement curieux à ce sujet, n'ayant jamais abordé la question avec lui dans sa première ligne temporelle.

« Non, je pense que tu as raison. » Décida Konohamaru, parlant lentement.

« Sachant cela, veux-tu toujours que je t'enseigne mes techniques ? Je n'accepterai rien de moins que le meilleur de tes capacités. » Interrogea Naruto une fois de plus, voulant confirmer sa détermination.

« Est-ce que je pourrais quand même les utiliser sur jiji et essayer de le vaincre ? » Demanda timidement Konohamaru.

« Bien sûr, mais à une condition : tu devras être mon otouto. Quand nous ne serons pas en formation, tu devras donc m'appeler nii-san. » Ordonna l'Uzumaki avec un sourire étincelant. « Tu es toutefois libre de m'appeler comme tu le veux pendant l'entrainement. »

« Compris, Naruto-nii-san ! » Répondit le petit-fils Sarutobi, en souriant à son tour.

Le blondinet se contenta de rire de bon cœur, avant de jeter discrètement un regard en direction d'une branche d'arbre, d'où il pouvait sentir Hiruzen les regarder à travers sa boule de cristal. Le jinchuriki pouvait pratiquement sentir le vieil Hokage trembler d'une peur rationnelle à l'idée du partenariat qui venait de voir le jour. Les yeux de l'Uzumaki brillèrent d'amusement.

« Bon, il est temps de commencer… » Déclara Naruto.

* * *

L'Uzumaki avait conduit Konohamaru à l'extérieur du village, en bordure de la forêt séparant le village de la plupart des terrains d'entrainement. Là, il avait commencé à apprendre au garçon le plus imprévisible jutsu de son répertoire actuel : l'[Oiroke]. Parce que Naruto le maitrisait au-delà du niveau 50, il lui était possible de l'enseigner sans disposer d'un Titre d'enseignement, tel que Professeur ou Sensei. Et parce qu'il s'agissait d'une technique qu'il avait lui-même créé, il pouvait l'enseigner à quelqu'un sans passer par l'apprentissage du [Henge] dont [Oiroke] était dérivé, ce qui était un avantage non-négligeable.

Tout comme dans sa première ligne temporelle, le blondinet ne pouvait que constater l'enthousiasme de Konohamaru à maitriser l'[Oiroke]. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il s'agissait du seul jutsu connu, pour ainsi dire, à avoir jamais vaincu en un seul coup Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime Hokage de Konoha, depuis sa venue au poste et peut-être même avant. L'exploit le rendait digne d'intérêt. De plus, cette technique ne demandait aucun talent particulier, simplement une bonne dose d'imagination ainsi que de détermination. L'absence de honte et de pudeur contribuait également.

Actuellement, Konohamaru avait assimilé le jutsu à environ 80%. Ce qui lui manquait surtout était l'accumulation de petits détails qui faisait de l'[Oiroke] la plus redoutable technique anti-pervers de l'existence. La plus silencieuse également. Son potentiel était effrayant, pas étonnant qu'il soit classé rang A. Même le [Henge], monté jusqu'au niveau 100, n'atteignait que le rang B, et seulement en raison de l'effet bonus accordé pour sa maitrise parfaite. C'était d'ailleurs cet effet bonus qui rendait la technique dérivée, l'[Oiroke] si effrayante : la capacité à faire des transformations physiques, et pas simplement illusoires.

C'était également pour cela que ces deux techniques étaient classées comme Ninjutsu plutôt que Genjutsu. Certes, l'[Oiroke] du petit-fils Sarutobi ne bénéficierait pas de ce bonus pour le moment, mais le jutsu, si suffisamment amélioré, deviendrait néanmoins une force sur laquelle il pourrait compter. De plus, parce qu'il les aura appris dans le mauvais ordre, il devrait théoriquement bénéficier d'un avantage lors de la maitrise du [Henge], par la suite, son apprentissage étant automatique et simultané à celui de l'[Oiroke], l'un étant le dérivé de l'autre.

« Naruto-nii-san ! » Appela Konohhamaru, excité. « Je crois que ça y est. »

« Montre-moi. » Ordonna immédiatement l'Uzumai, aussi impatient que son précieux petit frère.

« Yosh ! [Oiroke] no jutsu ! » S'écria l'enfant, qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

La silhouette qui apparut était celle d'une femme qui avait les cheveux noirs, une taille fine et un regard aguicheur. Naturellement, elle était intégralement dépourvue de vêtement. Cela dit, il manquait encore quelques courbes, ainsi qu'un langage corporel adapté, mais cela pourrait être perfectionné avec de l'entrainement. Dans l'ensemble Naruto, après avoir fait une inspection générale, s'estimait satisfait.

_Konohamaru Sarutobi a appris le Jutsu :[Oiroke]._

_Konohamaru Sarutobi a appris le Jutsu :[Henge]._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Découvrez l'identité de l'espion !]_

_Vous avez acquis un nouveau Titre : Naruto-sensei._

Naruto-sensei : Bien que n'étant pas officiellement un sensei, vous êtes considéré comme tel par ceux à qui vous enseignez quelque chose.

Bonus : Permet d'enseigner tout Jutsu dont la maitrise a atteint le niveau 30.

Bonus : +30% expérience-jutsu pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Bonus : -10% consommation PC/PE pour un jutsu si celui-ci a été enseigné au moins une fois.

Ce titre était… Génial. Oui, c'était le mot. Les effets lorsqu'équipé étaient considérables. Idéal pour la formation. Certes, il y avait une restriction, à savoir d'enseigner un jutsu pour pouvoir bénéficier des bonus sur ledit jutsu, mais les avantages en valaient largement la peine. Il allait définitivement élargir le répertoire de Konohamaru, mais sans précipitation. Il fallait être prudent sur ce qu'il lui apprendrait, car désormais il était responsable de l'enfant. Le moindre accident de formation lié à ce qu'il lui avait enseigné serait de sa faute. Il en était parfaitement conscient, et en acceptait les conséquences.

« Félicitations, Konohamaru-chan ! » S'exclama Naruto, imitant plus ou moins à dessein son Interface. « Tu as appris l'[Oiroke]. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le petit-fils Sarutobi en reprenant son apparence normale, semblant déçu. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a aucun effet sur toi ? »

« Parce qu'apprendre un jutsu n'est pas la même chose que le maitriser. » Expliqua patiemment l'Uzumaki. « De plus, j'ai créé l'[Oiroke]. Crois-tu vraiment que je ne serais pas immunisé à ses effets de base ? »

« Je suppose que non… » Marmonna Konohamaru, penaud.

« Ne t'en fais pas trop à ce sujet. » Le rassura Naruto. « Qui sait, peut-être que si tu t'entraines suffisamment dessus, tu pourras l'utiliser efficacement contre moi. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda le petit-fils Sarutobi, plein d'espoir.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » Fit le jinchuriki « Impossible est un mot inventé par ceux qui ont cessé de faire des efforts pour progresser. Bon, maintenant, fais-moi un [Henge]. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'intéressa Konohamaru, curieux, en préparant néanmoins le mudra. »

« Parce que le [Henge] et l'[Oiroke] sont dérivés l'un de l'autre, et sont donc étroitement liés. » Révéla l'Uzumaki. « De ce fait, améliorer l'un renforce naturellement l'autre, bien que de façon moins développé. Ainsi, maitriser parfaitement ces deux jutsus te permettra de révéler le véritable pouvoir de l'[Oiroke]. »

« Eh ? » S'exclama le petit-fils Sarutobi, des étoiles dans les yeux. « Tu pourras me montrer, Naruto-nii-san ? »

« Malheureusement, même si j'ai la maitrise parfaite du [Henge], il n'en est pas de même avec l'[Oiroke]… Pas encore. » Admit le blondinet. « Cela dit, une fois ta formation terminée, je te montrerai ma propre version. »

« Cool ! » S'écria joyeusement Konohamaru, avant de prendre un air sérieux. « [Henge] no jutsu ! »

Curieux, Naruto regarda une copie de lui-même apparaitre à la place de son Otouto. Pour un premier essai, elle était plutôt réussie. Il y avait certes quelques défauts, comme par exemple le fait que les cheveux étaient d'un blond un peu terne plutôt que lumineux ou que la transformation était plus courte que l'original de quelques centimètres et l'illusion générale un peu pâle, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était un succès relatif. Merci à l'[Oiroke] pour cela. Toutefois, comme l'avait annoncé l'Uzumaki, il n'accepterait de Konohamaru rien de moins que le meilleur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses réflexions furent cependant distraites par l'arrivée attendue, pour lui, d'une tierce personne.

« Honorable petit fils ! » Hurla Ebisu en respirant lourdement. « Je vous ai cherché partout. Venez à présent, il est temps pour vous de reprendre votre formation. »

« Hors de question ! » Refusa Konohamaru en reprenant sa véritable apparence, au choc de son professeur attitré. « Naruto-nii-san m'a appris plus en une heure que toi en un an. »

_« Vraiment, le jinchuriki du Kyubi a fait ça ? »_ Songea le juunin mécontent en envoyant un regard soupçonneux en direction de Naruto. « Improbable. » Déclara-t-il à haute voix. « Sandaime-sama m'a chargé de vous enseigner et je compte bien le faire. Maintenant venez. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer avec cette… Racaille. »

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Vaincre Ebisu !]

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vaincu ou qu'il s'en aille en emportant Konohamaru avec lui.

Rang de la quête : A.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Rouleau de parchemin contenant un Jutsu aléatoire. Points d'expérience.

Echec : Perdre le Titre Naruto-sensei. [Relationnel] avec Konohamaru passe à « Inimitié ». Petite quantité de points d'expérience.

_Si vous refusez cette quête, votre [Relationnel] avec Konohamaru passera automatiquement à « Inimitié »._

Sans hésiter, ni même regarder à deux fois, Naruto accepta. Bien que les risques étaient relativement élevés et dommageables pour lui s'il échouait, il était plutôt confiant en ses capacités. De plus, il avait déjà été en mesure de vaincre Ebisu dans sa première ligne temporelle. Il devrait pouvoir répéter cet exploit sans trop de difficultés. Enfin, il s'agissait d'une quête d'or, et il recevrait un nouveau Jutsu, probablement du répertoire du juunin, s'il la réussissait. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Naruto-nii-san n'est pas une racaille ! » Cria le petit-fils Sarutobi, offensé. « Prends ça ! [Oiroke] no jutsu ! »

Une fois de plus, Konohamaru disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Une seconde plus tard, une femme nue apparut, avec de belles courbes et un visage enthousiaste. Elle avait les mains derrière la tête, mettant en évidence sa poitrine respectable à la vue de tous. Ebisu, la regarda pendant quelques secondes, le visage sans émotion.

« Quoi ? » Fit le petit-fils Sarutobi, confus, en reprenant sa véritable apparence. « Ça n'a pas marché ? »

« R-r-r-ridicule ! » S'exclama le juunin, bégayant dans un mélange d'aberration et de colère. « Sachez, honorable petit-fils, que je suis un gentilhomme. Ce genre de techniques bas de gamme n'aura jamais le moindre effet sur moi. »

_« Technique bas de gamme ? »_ Répéta mentalement Naruto, son sourcil droit se contractant dangereusement. _« Il est mort. »_ Décida-t-il silencieusement.

« Maintenant venez avec moi, honorable petit-fils. » Déclara Ebisu, inconscient des pensées du blondinet. « Nous n'avons déjà perdu que trop de temps. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Intervint alors l'Uzumaki, s'approchant de l'adulte en faisant craquer ses jointures, la partie supérieure de son visage dissimulée par l'ombre de ses cheveux. « Konohamaru restera avec moi aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. »

« Oh ? » Fit le juunin, maintenant amusé, lorsque. « Et comment vas-tu m'empêcher de l'emmener avec moi ? »

« Comme ça. » Déclara Naruto. « [Oiroke] no jutsu ! »

Tout comme Konohamaru plus tôt, le jinchuriki disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Cependant, ce qui en ressortit était une femme blonde plantureuse. Mesurant facilement un mètre quatre-vingts, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux tresses, ainsi qu'une poitrine digne de celle de Tsunade. Elle avait de grands yeux expressifs, aussi profonds que l'océan. Ses lèvres semblaient destinées à être embrassées passionnément. Ses trois marques de moustaches sur chaque joue lui donnaient un air exotique presque irrésistible. Son corps était tonique, son ventre plat et ses jambes finement musclées. Toute son apparence hurlait « sensualité ».

« Ebisu-sama… » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du juunin et ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Un gentilhomme tel que vous ne frapperait jamais une femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les lèvres de la femme étaient à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de l'homme. Son souffle chaud chatouillait le visage du shinobi. Mais plus que tout, c'était la sensation des seins qui n'auraient pas dû contre le torse du sensei attitré de Konohamaru qui le fit réagir. Malgré lui, le juunin commença à saigner du nez, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. D'un seul coup, ce fut toute une fontaine d'hémoglobine qui en jaillit. Si ce n'était pas pour le poids de Naruto en [Oiroke] sur lui, Ebisu aurait été envoyé volé par la pression. Malheureusement, en l'état des choses, il fut condamné à rester debout, immobile, tandis qu'il perdait conscience.

Une fois satisfait du résultat obtenu, Naruto redescendit du juunin et annula sa transformation. Il observa d'un œil appréciateur l'homme s'effondrer au sol, complètement inconscient. Il prit quelques instants pour savourer cette victoire, avant de se tourner vers le petit-fils Sarutobi, qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Visiblement, il avait été émerveillé par la scène. L'Uzumaki lui sourit avec insolence.

« Et ça, Konohamaru, est ce que tu obtiens lorsque tu maitrises l'[Oiroke] et le [Henge] à un niveau suffisant. »

« Trop… Cool ! » Hurla le garçon avec un mélange d'excitation et de crainte.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Confirma Naruto, son sourire s'élargissant. « Et cela conclut la leçon pour aujourd'hui. On continuera la prochaine fois. Rappelle-toi, pour devenir Hokage, deviens d'abord genin, puis chuunin, et enfin juunin. Il n'y a pas de raccourci. Moi-même deviendrais genin dès le début de la semaine prochaine. A cause de cela, je ne pourrais pas t'enseigner à plein temps, donc écoute Ebisu. Même s'il peut ne pas sembler être un bon juunin-sensei selon tes critères ou les miens, il reste un juunin et est compétent. Ecoute-le, apprends ce que tu peux, et je complèterais ta formation comme je le pourrais et quand je le pourrais. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Oui, Naruto-nii-san. » Accepta le petit-fils Sarutobi avec une pointe de tristesse, en souriant malgré tout.

« Bien. A la prochaine, Konohamaru. » Déclara l'Uzumaki en le saluant d'un geste de la main, avant de quitter les lieux.

Tout en partant, il jeta un dernier regard en direction d'un arbre. Il savait que Hiruzen les observait une fois de plus, et pouvant presque deviner l'appréhension et la peur à travers le cristal. Le sandaime Hokage ne voulait vraiment pas voir les jutsus de Naruto en possession de son petit-fils, du moins pas tant qu'il n'était pas un peu plus mature. L'Uzumaki le comprenait, et en dehors de l'[Oiroke], comptait responsabiliser Konohamaru avant de lui enseigner des techniques plus dangereuses. Tout ce qui était du niveau académique, il le ferait, mais pour le reste, il attendrait un peu. Envoyant un sourire rassurant en direction d'où regardait son jiji, il continua son chemin.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Découvrez l'identité de l'espion !]_

_Vous avez acquis un rouleau de parchemin contenant jutsu inconnu._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [Relationnel] avec Konohamaru Sarutobi a évolué à « Nii-san ».._

_« Caractéristiques ! »_ Demanda mentalement Naruto, une fois hors de vue de la boule de cristal de Hiruzen.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 5.

[FORCE] : 54 + 29,4% -34 (36)

[RESISTANCE] : 40 + 60% + 6 (70)

[VITESSE] : 60 + 29,4% + 8 (86)

[DEXTERITE] : 90 + 20% + 5 (111)

[AGILITE] : 60 + 49,4% + 5 (95)

[ENDURANCE] : 60 + 29,4% + 5 (83)

[CONSTITUTION] : 110 + 20% + 105 (237)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 76 – 50% + 5 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 29 – 15 % + 5 (30)

[MENTALITE] : 39 – 25% + 5 (34)

[CHAKRA] : 189 + 10% + 205 (413)

[SAGESSE] : 205 + 0% + 5 (210)

[CHARISME] : 75 + 40% + 5 (110)

[CHANCE] : 41 + 10% + ? (?)

Naruto réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, avant de décider d'ajouter les 5 points de stat en [RESISTANCE]. De toutes ses [CARACTERISTIQUES] physiques, c'était la moins développée, même au naturel. Quant à ses [CARACTERISTIQUES] mentales, ses malus étaient toujours trop importants pour qu'il bénéficie d'un si petit bonus. De plus, tant que les valeurs naturelles étaient basses, il était plus facile de les améliorer naturellement, donc il était préférable de les laisser en l'état pour le moment. Ouvrant ensuite son inventaire, il récupéra le rouleau de parchemin contenant le fameux jutsu inconnu.

[Rouleau de parchemin anonyme contenant un jutsu inconnu]

_Souhaitez-vous l'apprendre ?_

[Oui]/[Non]

Naruto prit le temps de la réflexion. S'il apprenait le jutsu, le parchemin brulerait. La simple lecture était cependant impossible, car le cryptage inconnu le rendait illisible. C'était quelque chose que seuls les juunins et certains chuunins connaissaient. Il ne pouvait donc pas demander à quelqu'un de lui dire ce qui était écrit dessus. A l'inverse, il hésitait à apprendre quelque chose qu'il ignorait, au cas où il y ait un effet secondaire à son utilisation. La quête avait après tout parlé d'un jutsu aléatoire, pas inconnu. Malheureusement, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, comme il pouvait le constater. Finalement, l'Uzumaki décida de l'accepter. Au pire, il pourrait simplement décider de ne pas utiliser sa nouvelle technique, si celle-ci se révélait problématique pour une quelconque raison.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris le Jutsu : [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] !_

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +4% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +0,1% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +0,1% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +0,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

_« … »_ Naruto plissa les yeux devant la fenêtre d'information en face de lui. _« Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si je suis content ou non d'avoir gagné ce jutsu… C'est un sentiment très désagréable. »_

* * *

_Vous avez dormi dans votre lit. Vos PV, PC et PE ont été restauré à 100%._

Grognant, Naruto se leva et prépara son petit déjeuner. La matinée allait être… Intéressante. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner à Konohamaru, et encore trois autres restaient avant la répartition des élèves en équipe de « genins ». Il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire avant ce moment tant attendu après plus de trois ans passé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Après avoir terminé de manger, il créa 300 clones et leur ordonna d'aller entrainer les différents Jutsus et Compétences pas trop gourmands en PC qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement maitrisés. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait appris le [Kage Bunshin]. Les copies de lui-même avaient jusque-là plutôt équitablement répartis dans les jutsus qu'ils amélioraient. Toutefois, depuis qu'il avait appris [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], près de la moitié d'entre eux avaient commencé à se focaliser dessus, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que leur original ignorait. C'était étrange. Naruto se demandait si l'interface n'était pas responsable de cela, mais elle demeurait obstinément silencieuse à ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'était pas censé fournir de l'aide… Ou peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle se foutait encore une fois de sa gueule. L'Uzumaki pariait sur la seconde hypothèse.

Pendant que ses clones partaient s'entrainer, le vrai Naruto se dirigea vers l'un des terrains d'entrainement. Il n'avait pas spécialement hâte de se rendre sur place, pas à cause de la personne qu'il allait voir, mais plutôt à cause de ceux qu'il était certain de trouver avec elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute, c'était juste que leur comportement était… Particulier. Même après les avoir connu pendant des années dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi et avant cela dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait du mal à s'habituer à leurs excentricités.

Arrivant sur place, il pouvait déjà entendre le bruit de la chair frappant la chair et de l'acier contre l'acier. Soupirant en prévision de ce qui allait se produire, il continua son chemin en direction des sons de plus en plus proche. Là, il trouva Tenten, s'entrainant au lancer de kunaïs et de shurikens. Environ 100 mètres derrière elle était Neji, qui formait son corps aux katas du Juuken. Et au fond, combattant l'un contre l'autre, se trouvaient Lee et Gaï qui utilisaient le Goken !

« Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama Tenten, heureuse et surprise de le voir. « C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir pendant la journée alors que je suis avec mon équipe. T'ai-je manqué à ce point ? »

« Il y a de ça. » Admit l'Uzumaki, avant de grimacer presque imperceptiblement. « En fait, j'aurais voulu savoir si tu pouvais m'aider avec quelque chose… »

« Bien sûr. » Accepta la kunoïchi avec un sourire. « A quel sujet ? »

« En fait… » Commença Naruto, avant de déglutir légèrement. « Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à… choisirdenouveauxéquipementspourmondébutdecarrièreentantqueshinobi ! »

« Calme-toi, je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire. » Rigola Tenten avec bonne humeur.

« Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider à choisir de nouveaux équipements pour mon début de carrière en tant que shinobi ! » Répéta l'Uzumaki, ayant l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron.

Il sut cependant qu'il avait fait une erreur au moment où il vit le sourire de la jeune femme se transformer en quelque chose de sinistre. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'une lueur maléfique effrayante. Le sens de [Capteur] de Naruto commença à s'affoler dans la panique. Par réflexe, il tenta de reculer, mais s'en trouva totalement incapable. A un moment donné, la main de Tenten était parvenue à se poser sur son épaule sans qu'il s'en rende compte et l'empêchait désormais de fuir.

« Ai-je bien entendu, Naruto-kun ? » Demanda la kunoïchi d'une voix mielleuse. « Tu veux venir faire du shopping avec moi ? »

« Pas du shopping ! » Corrigea l'Uzumaki. « J'ai besoin de nouveaux équipements et de matériel de qualité. Mes anciens sont soit trop usés, soit trop petits pour être m'être utiles beaucoup plus longtemps. »

« Du shopping, donc. » Répéta Tenten d'un ton ferme qui n'accepterait aucune protestation. « Laisse-moi dix minutes, et je suis à toi. »

« Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur… » Pensa-t-il, sarcastique, en voyant son amie s'en aller avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour son confort.

Soupirant une fois de plus, Naruto décida d'aller voir les autres membres de l'équipe en attendant. Il n'essaya pas de parler avec Neji, car celui-ci était encore totalement obnubilé par le destin et autres stupidités dans ce genre. Son comportement était un peu similaire à Sasuke en ce sens. Non, ceux avec qui il voulait discuter étaient Lee et Gaï, autant l'un que l'autre en fait. Le juunin-sensei était déjà conscient de sa présence, l'ayant sans doute remarqué dès son arrivée dans le terrain d'entrainement, mais avait choisi de ne pas le signaler tant qu'il était plongé dans un combat avec son élève préféré.

« Ah, Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama Gaï dès que le garçon fut à portée de voix, ou en tout cas de sa voix. « Comment vas-tu en cette jeune journée ? »

« Je vais bien, Gaï-san. » Déclara l'Uzumaki avec un petit sourire. « Et vous et Lee ? »

« Les flammes de notre jeunesse brulent plus fortes que jamais. » S'écria le mini-clone du Maito. « Ravi de te revoir, Naruto-kun ! »

Le jinchuriki sourit avec une légère maladresse. Même s'il savait à quoi ressemblait Lee en temps normal, il avait plus ou moins oublié ce fait. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le désormais genin, celui-ci était encore à l'académie, dans la même classe que l'Uzumaki. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore adopté le spandex vert ou la coupe au bol et ses sourcils n'avaient pas développés cet épais volume. Il n'avait même pas encore connu Gaï… Drôle comment on s'habituait la normalité et qu'on perdait l'habitude des choses moins banales, même si on avait été en contact avec pendant plusieurs années. Quant au juunin, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer plusieurs fois lors de l'une de ses visites à Tenten, au cours de la dernière année.

« Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu nous parler, Naruto-kun ? » Demanda le Maito avec curiosité.

« Je souhaiterais améliorer mon Taijutsu. » Expliqua l'Uzumaki. « Je sais que vous êtes le plus grand expert de Konoha et j'aimerais avoir vos conseil pour m'aider à progresser. »

« Yosh ! » S'écria soudainement Gaï, ce qui faillit faire sursauter le blondinet. « Qui suis-je pour refuser à un jeune homme la possibilité de renforcer les flammes de sa jeunesse ? Je serais un mauvais sensei si je refusais ! »

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Gaï-sensei ! » S'écria Lee à son tour, en avec un volume sonore similaire au juunin.

« Oh, Lee… » Fit ce dernier, sa voix chargée d'émotion et les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

« Gaï-sensei… » L'imita son élève, agissant exactement de la même manière.

« Lee… »

« Gaï-sensei… »

« Lee… »

« Gaï-sensei… »

« Lee… »

« Gaï-sensei… »

_« Oh non… »_ Songea Naruto, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, voulant se déttourner, mais trop tard.

Brusquement, sans indice ni indication préalable, les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, partageant une étreinte virile. A partir de là, beaucoup de choses se produisirent en succession rapide. Dans un premier temps, le terrain d'entrainement fut remplacé par un coucher de soleil sur une plage. Puis, à peine un instant plus tard, le monde sembla... Bugger. La dernière seconde passée sembla se superposer avec celle présente, sous la forme de parasites, partout où Naruto posait le regard. Les couleurs changèrent de façon aléatoire, dans un chaos absolu. Pour l'Uzumaki, c'était comme s'il regardait une émission de télévision alors que celle-ci avait une réception déplorable, mais dans la vraie vie... Comme si le monde était sur le point de perdre la connexion avec quoi que ce soit qui rendait la réalité possible C'était fascinant dans un style effrayant.

_« Interface ? »_ Appela mentalement Naruto. « Interface ? » Répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci à haute voix, en voyant qu'il ne recevait pas de réponse.

Le jinchuriki commençait à craindre le pire. C'était la première fois que l'Interface ne répondait pas immédiatement après que l'Uzumaki l'ait appelé. Tout autour de lui, le monde était figé dans le temps. Au loin, il semblait que le monde disparaissait, presque comme s'il se dépixélisait. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Encore une fois, tout était la faute du Genjutsu combiné Gaï-Lee [Coucher de soleil]. Cette illusion incroyable, non-satisfaite de traumatiser ceux qui la voyait, était passée au niveau supérieur et s'était attaqué au Mugen Tsukuyomi lui-même.

C'était logique, d'une façon extrêmement tordue. Tous les experts en genjutsu étaient d'accord sur un point, une illusion pouvait être vaincue par une autre plus forte qu'elle. Cela signifiait-il que [Coucher de Soleil] était supérieur à [Mugen Tsukuyomi] ? Mais [Mugen Tsukuyomi] était un genjutsu au minimum de rang SSS, imparable et impossible à briser à moins de posséder un Rinne Sharingan. A quel point véritablement effrayant était réellement [Coucher de soleil] pour supplanter [Mugen Tsukuyomi] ?

La dépixellisation se rapprochait de plus en plus. Impossible de fuir, peu importe la direction dans laquelle il se mettrait à courir. Gaï et Lee étaient le centre de l'œil du cyclone, et Naruto était juste à côté d'eux. C'était à cet emplacement que le Mugen Tsukuyomi survivrait le plus longtemps. C'était ici qu'il aurait le plus de temps, aussi court fût-il, pour trouver une solution au phénomène ahurissant qui se produisait sous ses yeux impuissants.

« INTERFACE ! » Hurla l'Uzumaki aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient.

_£%#&amp; $?%£# !_

« Qu'est-ce que… » Marmonna Naruto, incrédule.

La situation était inédite. Le monde à l'intérieur du Mugen Tsukuyomi n'était pas la seule chose à avoir été détraqué par le [Coucher de soleil]. Même l'Interface avait été corrompue. C'était comme un virus, se propageant sans rencontrer de résistance. Déjà, la pixellisation n'était plus qu'à un dizaine de mètres de l'Uzumaki. Encore moins d'une minute et il serait happé par les ténèbres. Il était hors de question de laisser cela se produire sans se battre !

« Réfléchis, il doit forcément y avoir une solution. » Marmonna Naruto, se parlant à lui-même.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas la moindre idée. En désespoir de cause, il créa autant de clones qu'il put dans l'espace restreint et leur ordonna de se rendre à la frontière entre le monde et le néant, et d'essayer d'utiliser toute méthode qu'ils jugeaient bon pour essayer de résoudre le problème. Parfois, dans le feu de l'action, un kage bunshin se révélait avoir une idée que l'original n'aurait pas forcément pensé. C'était souvent un avantage, mais également parfois un inconvénient. Cependant, dans les circonstances présente, cela se révéla n'être ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste une perte de temps. Au moment où les copies furent en « contact » avec le vide sidéral, la partie de leur corps en question se dépixélisa, comme tout le reste. Ils ne furent pas détruit, cependant, juste cessèrent d'exister.

Le néant rongea de plus en plus la réalité au sein du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Naruto, puisqu'il ne restait plus que lui. Cela commença d'abord par ses pieds, et il put constater à son horreur qu'il ne les sentait plus. Cela remonta ensuite ses jambes, puis son torse. Là, l'Uzumaki découvrit la très étrange, désagréable et horrifiante sensation qu'était d'essayer de respirer sans avoir de cœur ni de poumon. Vinrent ensuite ses bras et ses mains, ainsi que son cou. Et, parce qu'il ne restait rien d'autre, sa tête se désagrégea à son tour, d'abord les contours, tels que les cheveux, les oreilles et le menton, puis les joues et le front, puis le nez, puis un œil. Et enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le deuxième œil.

Naruto voulait bouger, se débattre et s'enfuir. Il voulait pouvoir regarder quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais demeurait confronté au noir sidéral. Il avait peur. Il était effrayé. Il était… Vivant ? L'Uzumaki cligna des yeux, se calmant instantanément. Il respirait normalement, n'étouffait plus. Il ne pouvait toujours rien voir, cependant. En fait, maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de le remarquer, ses cinq sens semblaient dysfonctionnels, inactifs. C'était perturbant, et pourtant… Le jinchuriki ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire auparavant. Mais où ?

…

…

…

Oh !

Soupirant, Naruto ferma les yeux, même s'il ne pouvait pas se sentir le faire, et se concentra. Là, il commença à récolter de l'énergie naturelle, sous forme de chakra sen. Lorsque la quantité accumulée fut suffisante, il plongea dans un état de transe et… Trouvé ! L'Uzumaki la combina avec le chakra des neuf entités connues sous le nom de Biju, et entra en mode Rikudo Sennin. Comme il s'en était douté, son corps devint visible à ses yeux, bien que toujours dans les ténèbres absolues. Il nota que, d'après sa taille et ses vêtements, il était dans son corps de 17 ans. Il était donc en dehors du Mugen Tsukuyomi…

Avec un sourire crispé, Naruto emmena les mains le plus loin possible vers l'avant, et sentit à mi-chemin une résistance physique. Il commençait à comprendre avec plus de précision où il se trouvait : enfermé dans l'espèce de cosse liée aux racines du Shinju. Il s'agissait donc bien du monde réel… Pris d'une intuition, il essaya de forcer la barrière, et sentit son esprit quitter son corps et passer de l'autre côté.

« Interface ! » Appela l'Uzumaki, une fois de plus, toujours en Rikudo Sennin, et tenant sa prison d'une main.

_Bienve#&amp;! dans le ?%gen Tsu%&amp;yomi._

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour Naruto de comprendre ce qui était écrit. Après avoir déchiffré le message, il reconnut finalement le tout premier message d'accueil que l'Interface lui avait communiqué, avant son entrée dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, avant même qu'il ne comprenne tout ce qui se passait. Pourtant, cette familiarité ne le rassura pas beaucoup, car les messages semblaient toujours corrompus. L'Uzumaki pouvait cependant voir de subtils signes indiquant une réparation interne dans le « système » pour ainsi dire. Avec une patience étonnante pour quelqu'un dans sa situation, chose cependant relative étant donné que le temps n'existait plus dans la réalité, il attendit que le message soit entièrement restauré.

_Bienvenue dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi._

« Interface ? » Appela Naruto une nouvelle fois, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

_Bonjour, Naruto Uzumaki. Heureuse de vous revoir._

« Oui, moi aussi'ttebayo. » Admit le jinchuriki, le soulagement clairement perceptible dans son ton, avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux. « Attends… Heureuse ? Tu es une femme ? »

_…_

« Alors ? » Demanda le blondinet, curieux.

_Est-ce vraiment important ?_

« Pas vraiment, je suis juste curieux. » Avoua Naruto en se frottant la nuque d'un air penaud. « J'essaye de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions en me distrayant comme je le peux. »

_Compréhensible._

« Donc, homme ou femme ? » Insista l'Uzumaki.

_La conversation ne pourra pas progresser tant que cette question n'aura pas reçu de réponse, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Affirmatif ! » Confirma Naruto d'un ton légèrement moqueur, en imitant les réponses de l'Interface.

_Je suis… Une femme… Je crois._

« Tu crois ? » Répéta le jinchuriki, incrédule. Comment peut-on ne pas savoir si l'on est un homme ou une femme ? »

_Pourriez-vous prétendre être un homme sans corps physique ni souvenirs préalables pour en attester ?_

« Je suppose que non… » Concéda l'Uzumaki, intéressé par la conversation.

_En me basant sur une comparaison entre mon algorithme et une étude générale de la psyché humaine, je suppose que je me rapproche davantage d'une femme que d'un homme._

« Si tu le dis… » Déclara prudemment le blondinet. « Cela dit, j'ai l'impression que tu as… Changé. »

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?_

« Le simple fait que tu poses la question valide mon point. » Lui révéla Naruto.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, l'Uzumaki était à peu près certain qu'une conversation de ce genre n'avait jamais eu lieu entre lui et l'Interface. Celle-ci n'avait jamais exprimé d'opinion, fait preuve d'hésitation, posé de question ou même été plus que froidement objective. Eh bien, il y avait bien eu les fois où il avait été à peu près certain qu'elle se fichait de lui, mais c'était différent. Là, c'était nouveau, mais pas spécialement mauvais. Il avait moins l'impression de parler à une machine et plus à un être véritablement conscient. C'était appréciable.

« Je crois que je te préfère comme ça. » Commenta-t-il en souriant.

_…_

A la stupéfaction de Naruto, la fenêtre de dialogue de l'Interface, qu'il avait toujours connu d'un orange vif uni, se colora lentement d'une touche subtile de rouge autour des points de suspension. Incrédule, encore une fois, l'Uzumaki regard bouche bée le phénomène pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Est-ce que tu viens de… Rougir ? » Demanda le jinchuriki, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

_Certainement pas._

« Donc, tu as rougi. » En conclut Naruto, avec un sourire. « Tu as été un peu trop rapide à nier la chose. »

_…_

« Passons… » Décida l'Uzumaki. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

_Je ne suis pas certaine… Le Shinju refuse d'en communiquer la raison._

« Mais tu as une idée ? » S'enquit le jinchuriki, souriant légèrement.

_Affirmatif. Je pense que le Shinju a été perturbé par l'étrange genjutsu que ces deux hommes ont réalisé et a accidentellement perdu son emprise sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi._

« Je m'en doutais. » Ricana Naruto, avant de froncer des sourcils. « Néanmoins, je doute que ce soit la première fois que le [Coucher de soleil] soit apparu pendant mon temps dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Alors pourquoi cela l'a-t-il affecté aujourd'hui et pas avant ? »

_Il faut comprendre que vous êtes le noyau central du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Vous êtes le protagoniste. Sans vous, le Mugen Tsukuyomi n'a pas lieu d'être. Ainsi, tout événement en dehors de votre présence n'affecte pratiquement pas le monde illusoire. Cependant, cette fois-ci, vous vous êtes trouvé à l'épicentre du problème, là où cet étrange genjutsu était à son plus fort. Le Shinju n'a tout simplement pas été en mesure de résister._

« Une idée de pourquoi ? » Voulut savoir l'Uzumaki.

_Le Shinju est une entité puissante, mais passive. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir, mais répartit équitablement sur tout son champ d'action. Cet étrange genjutsu, cependant, a agi comme un envahisseur, pas seulement puissant, mais actif, agressif même. Pour lutter contre, le Shinju a probablement été obligé de diminuer petit à petit son influence sur le Mugen Tsukuyomi, ce qui aura provoqué sa destruction progressive, dans une tentative de réunir sa puissance et lutter contre l'intrusion. Je crois qu'il a presque terminé._

« Les flammes de la jeunesse sont quelque chose d'effrayant… » Commenta Naruto. « Ce n'est pas si facile de les arrêter. »

_Affirmatif._

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda le jinchuriki, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « On fait quoi ? »

_Le Shinju a commencé à mettre en place un pare-feu pour protéger le Mugen Tsukuyomi de l'influence de ce genjutsu, du moins à un certain degré. Tant que vous n'êtes pas une fois de plus dans l'épicentre, le Shinju devrait pouvoir résister à l'influence nocive._

« Je vois… » Fut la seule réponse que pu trouver l'Uzumaki.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, et l'Interface ne semblant pas voir discuter pour le moment, Naruto fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans sa situation actuelle : observer. Le monde déchiré par la quatrième guerre shinobi s'était tout autour de lui, figé dans le temps. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de changement visible à l'heure actuelle, mais c'était probablement parce que les véritables événements importants n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Avant les examens chuunins, rien de véritablement important ne s'était déroulé… En dehors de la mort de Zabuza et de Haku.

_Le pare-feu est désormais opérationnel. Vous allez pouvoir retourner dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi._

« Je suis prêt. » Annonça l'Uzumaki, résolu.

_…_

« Quoi ? » Demanda Naruto, soudain inquiet par le manque de réponse.

_Un instant._

« Euh… D'accord ? » Fit le jinchuriki, incertain de savoir comment réagir.

_…_

« Interface ? » Essaya l'Uzumaki une fois de plus quelques minutes plus tard.

_Je suis actuellement en communication, merci de patienter…_

« Ok… » Marmonna Naruto, confus.

Avec qui, ou quoi, pouvait bien communiquer l'interface ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans ce non-temps… Oh ! Le blond regarda la racine sur laquelle il était assis et comprit ce qui se passait, du moins dans les grandes lignes. Visiblement, le Shinju se sentait d'humeur bavarde, une première à sa connaissance.

_Chéri, je suis rentré !_

« … » L'Uzumaki regarda le message d'un air absent, refusant de répondre.

_Vous êtes censé répondre : « Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »_

« … » Le garçon blond ne dit rien, conservant un visage soigneusement vierge.

_J'attends._

« Dois-je vraiment ? » Interrogea Naruto, son sourcil tiquant violemment.

_Affirmatif._

« Puisqu'il le faut… » Grogna le jinchuriki. « Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour. As-tu passé une bonne journée ? »

_Vous n'étiez absolument pas convaincant._

« Peut-on passer à la suite ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, ignorant volontairement la dernière déclaration de l'Interface.

_Vous n'êtes pas amusant… Très bien. Il semblerait que le Shinju se sente responsable de la situation actuelle, et ait accepté de vous offrir une compensation. Vous pouvez demander n'importe quoi, dans la limite du raisonnable défini par votre progression actuelle, et le Shinju l'exhaussera._

« Vraiment ? » Vérifia Naruto, dubitatif.

_Vraiment._

Le jinchuriki commença à réfléchir. Que pouvait-il demander ? Un nouveau Jutsu ? Non, ce serait inutile, il serait probablement limité à ceux de rang D, ou moindre de rang C éventuellement. Un équipement ? Idem, il serait restreint à ceux normalement disponibles à un genin, et la rareté serait standard. Alors quoi ? Un frisson commença à parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se rappela quelque chose qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Oui, cela pourrait peut-être marcher.

« Je voudrais que ma sortie _shopping_ avec Tenten ait déjà eu lieu. » Déclara l'Uzumaki, lentement mais avec force. « Il est hors de question que je subisse cela. Je suis sûr que je pourrais en mourir. »

_Êtes-vous certain de votre choix ?_

« Totalement. » Confirma Naruto.

_Soit, le Shinju consent à votre demande. Dans la chronologie, l'évènement aura eu lieu avant votre discussion avec les dénommés Gaï Maito et Lee Rock. Vos nouveaux équipements auront été déterminés selon la disponibilité dans les magasins de Konoha au même moment et la quantité d'argent à votre disposition. Le Shinju a également décidé de ne pas retirer la quantité d'argent correspondant, toujours à titre de compensation._

« Oh… Merci, je suppose. » Déclara l'Uzumaki, surpris mais heureux.

_Vous allez être renvoyé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi dans 10 secondes._

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

_…_

* * *

Naruto cligna des yeux, légèrement désorienté. Il se trouvait une nouvelle fois devant Lee et Gaï, ceux-ci ayant apparemment terminé leur puissante-étreinte-virile-capable-de-briser-le-Mugen-Tsukuyomi-accidentellement. Honnêtement, après avoir vu le résultat précédent, l'Uzumaki était désormais certain de ne plus jamais vouloir le voir. Jamais. Ah… Que c'était beau de rêver ! Le jinchuriki se sentit soudainement un peu déprimé.

« Très bien, Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama le juunin-sensei. « J'accepterais de te donner quelques conseils. Je pourrais même envisager par la suite de superviser ton jeune entrainement si tu veux. Lee m'a dit qu'il te considérait déjà comme un rival, mais je crois qu'il pourrait bénéficier d'un éternel rival. »

« Si vous le dites… » Accepta le blondinet, sans enthousiasme.

« Toutefois, je suis tenu de respecter le protocole et celui-ci dit que nous, juunin-sensei, ne sommes pas autorisés à réellement former une personne tant que celle-ci n'est pas au moins genin. » Expliqua ensuite Gaï. « Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Accepterais-tu de revenir me voir une fois réparti dans ton équipe pour commencer quelques jeunes leçons de taijutsu ? »

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Apprentissage du taijutsu. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Rien.

« J'accepte. » Déclara Naruto solennellement, validant ainsi la quête.

_Félicitations ! Gaï Maito a été ajouté à la liste de votre menu Relationnel._

« Yosh ! » S'écria ensuite Lee avec enthousiasme. « J'ai hâte que Naruto-kun devienne mon éternel rival. »

« Ouais… Moi aussi. » Marmonna l'Uzumaki, fatigué d'avance, avant de s'éloigner.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Tenten par réflexe. Il était la personne avec qui il se sentait le plus à l'aise dans l'équipe et voulait lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'il en était de la chronologie. Normalement, le Shinju avait modifié le « Temps » de sorte que l'événement _shopping_ ait déjà eu lieu, mais il voulait s'assurer que ce fut effectivement le cas. Et quoi de mieux pour se renseigner que de poser la question à la principale intéressée ? Quand la jeune femme le vit arriver, elle lui donna un regard appréciateur.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, cela te va mieux que tes vieux chiffons usés. » Affirma-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Confus, mais parvenant sans difficulté à dissimuler cela sous une forme de béatitude, Naruto regarda ce qu'il portait. Son cœur manqua un battement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus la vieille panoplie à base de rat. Désormais, il était équipé d'une tenue de shinobi standart, de qualité ordinaire, certes, mais qui offrait néanmoins une meilleure protection que ses anciens vêtements. Une rapide observation de leurs [Caractéristiques] lui confirma leur qualité. Ce qui attira cependant son attention fut le wakizashi à sa ceinture, attaché dans le bas de son dos, la poignée du côté droit. Cela devait être la contribution personnelle de Tenten. Il appréciait cela.

« Encore merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. » Lui révéla Naruto, essayant de faire comme si l'événement avait eu lieu pour lui aussi. « Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Je t'assure que ça a été un plaisir… » Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui le fit presque frissonner.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller. » S'empressa de dire l'Uzumaki. « A la prochaine ! »

« Bye ! » Le salua Tenten avec un sourire joyeux. « Si tu as encore besoin de quelqu'un pour quelque chose comme ça, n'hésite pas à me demander. »

Inutile de dire, Naruto était fermement décidé à ce que cela n'arrive jamais…

* * *

Donc voilà.

Ce chapitre est en grande partie un chapitre de transition, mais contient néanmoins de précieuses informations. Bien que ne faisant pas réellement avancé l'histoire, il reste un chapitre clé à certains points.

Je me suis amusé à écrire le passage Naruto-Hiruzen concernant l'adoption de Konohamaru. Je n'avais pas réllement prévu d'écrire cela comme ça, mais le résultat s'est avéré plus que satisfaisant.

Le véritable pouvoir du [Coucher de soleil] Lee-Gaï enfin révélé ! Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était quelque chose que je voulais écrire depuis un moment, mais n'avais pas encore trouvé la bonne occasion pour l'insérer dans l'histoire, c'est à présent chose faite.

L'Interface est devenue... Je ne suis pas sûr. En tout cas, la rencontre avec le redoutable [Coucher de soleil] aura provoqué quelques changements majeurs à son sujet. Elle a également développé un sens de l'humour... En quelque sorte.

Quant à Tenten... Que dire de plus ? Honnêtement, pourriez-vous dire non à quelqu'un qui pourrais prendre plaisir à vous jeter des objets pointus parce qu'elle aime le faire, indépendamment du fait d'être contrarié ? Moi non plus. Et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce que le mot _shopping_ pouvait provoquer chez certaines femmes... Autant vous dire, je suis avec Naruto sur ce coup-là.

Bien, je crois que c'est tout. N'hésitez pas à aller lire l'autre chapitre publié ce week-end, et on se revoit bientôt.

A la prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à tous, je suis de retour !

Cette semaine, un chapitre de Mugen Tsukuyomi ! Vous avez été nombreux à le demander, donc le voilà enfin !

Bien que dire à son sujet ? Il va y avoir des trucs... Et puis des machins... Oh, et il y aura aussi ce bidule... Enfin bref, plein de trucs sympa (je pense), mais je ne veux pas spoiler ! Cela vous retirerait une bonne partie du plaisir que vous auriez à lire ce chapitre.

Donc, sans plus tarder, voici pour vous le chapitre 13 de Mugen... Tsukuyomi !

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 : Première réunion et vérité…_**

Le moment était finalement venu. Naruto se trouvait actuellement dans la salle de cours qu'il avait occupé pendant ses années à l'académie. Ce serait cependant la dernière fois qu'il s'assiérait sur ces bancs, car aujourd'hui était le jour où les équipes de genins allaient enfin être officialisées. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas attendre de travailler une fois de plus avec Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi. Certes, il allait falloir travailler sur leur attitude, car ils avaient été un groupe hétéroclite relativement incompatible à leurs débuts, mais le blondinet était confiant.

Regardant l'horloge une fois de plus, Naruto vit qu'il n'était que 6h32… Ok, il avait été tellement impatient de se retrouver dans son équipe qu'il pourrait avoir précipité son arrivée de près de deux heures. Cela faisait d'ailleurs déjà une demi-heure qu'il attendait, seul, dans la salle de classe. L'Uzumaki n'était pas dérangé par cela. Même s'il était hyperactif, il avait été habitué aux longues heures d'attentes précédant l'arrivée de Kakashi chaque jour de la semaine pendant aussi longtemps que le juunin avait été son sensei.

Puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, Naruto décida de fermer les yeux et mettre son temps à profit pour améliorer sa maîtrise de [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)]. C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans une salle de classe sans attirer l'attention au cas où quelqu'un devait entrer et le voir. Ses autres Compétences et Jutsus étaient plutôt… Remarquables. Néanmoins, grâce au [Kage Bunshin], il pouvait continuer de progresser à un rythme véritablement effrayant, même s'il n'était pas personnellement présent pour s'entrainer.

En fait, il avait déjà eu cette réflexion à plusieurs reprises, et l'Uzumaki s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ses clones. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inquiétant ou autre, juste une curiosité que Naruto ne parvenait pas à expliquer. En raison de la consommation de PC, ses copies ne devraient pas être en mesure d'exister plus de quelques minutes, en particulier lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient sur des Jutsus. Et pourtant, à sa confusion, plusieurs de ses mémoires montraient des Bunshins ayant existé des heures entières avant de disparaitre en raison d'un épuisement de chakra. Le blondinet avait tourné ce mystère dans tous les sens, mais n'avait pas été en mesure de le comprendre. Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas une quelconque influence du Shinju, car l'Interface le lui aurait dit… Elle était assez bavarde, ces derniers temps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas. Grâce à cela, en seulement trois jours, il avait pu atteindre le niveau 100 pour ses Compétences [Sprint] et [Mudras avancés], ainsi que pour ses Jutsus [Oiroke], [Bunshin], [Kenjutsu académique], [Balise explosive], [Rouleau de stockage], [Kunaï] et [Shuriken]. En conséquence, la plupart de ses [Caractéristiques] avaient gagné plusieurs points, ce qui lui avait donné un véritable coup de fouet à son corps et à son esprit. Le problème était que cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps, et sa psyché avait une légère difficulté à s'adapter.

L'Interface lui avait expliqué que c'était un phénomène normal. Lorsque l'Uzumaki gagnait 1 [Caractéristique], son organisme pouvait le gérer facilement, et la transition se faisait en douceur. Naruto s'adaptait inconsciemment à l'augmentation. Cependant, au cours des 3 derniers jours, c'était plus de 30 [Caractéristiques] qu'il avait gagné, et cela avait légèrement déréglé son centre de gravité, son sens de l'équilibre, le contrôle de son corps… La différence était petite, mais juste assez pour que le blondinet puisse le sentir et en être perturbé. Heureusement, après quelques jours, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, à condition qu'il ne continue pas à s'améliorer trop rapidement. Heureusement, ce ne serait pas le cas. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de Compétences ou de Jutsus à améliorer, et la plupart consommaient énormément de chakra.

Techniquement, si l'on prenait en compte son niveau et ses [Caractéristiques] en compte, il était difficile d'imaginer que Naruto soit sur le point de devenir genin. Il était plus proche de chuunin. Un genin avait en moyenne 20 points naturels pour chaque [Caractéristique], soit un total moyen de 280 points naturels de [Caractéristique]. Un chunin, cependant, avait en moyenne 50 points naturels pour chaque [Caractéristique], soit un total moyen de 700 points naturels de [Caractéristique].

Naruto, pour le moment, en avait 1206, ce qui était en fait plus proche de juunin, dont la moyenne était de 1400. Cependant, l'Uzumaki n'avait encore que très peu de techniques, et donc peu de bonus passifs, ou même actifs associés. De plus, il ne disposait pas d'un équipement particulièrement développé, étant limité à ce que les genins pouvaient acheter. Cela pris en compte, un genin, en fonction de s'il provenait d'un clan ou non, aurait généralement une valeur globale de 500-600 point de [Caractéristique] total. Un chuunin aurait pour sa part une quantité totale moyenne d'environ 1500-1700 points de [Caractéristique], souvent plus. Un juunin, quant à lui, tournerait d'avantage autour de 3000-3500 points de [Caractéristique] total.

Naruto avait actuellement 1676 points de [Caractéristique] total. Ainsi, alors que son potentiel brut était proche d'un juunin, sa capacité réelle actuelle était en fait équivalente à celle d'un chuunin, bien que légèrement supérieur si l'on prenait en compte son expérience de bataille au cours de sa première ligne temporelle, qui n'était pas comptabilisée. L'Interface elle-même disait qu'il était difficile de faire une estimation précise, car tout ne pouvait pas être traduit en chiffres et en statistiques. C'était à quel point l'Uzumaki était imprévisible.

Cela ne dérangeait cependant pas le blondinet d'être secrètement le genin le plus fort. Au contraire, c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Pour le moment, il était invisible, attendant calmement son heure et pouvant continuer à s'améliorer sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Puis, le moment venu, il révélerait son véritable pouvoir aux yeux du monde, et pourrait commencer à agir directement contre la menace mondiale, l'Akatsuki. Cela dit, il lui restait encore du temps, 4 ans, en réalité. 1 an en tant que shinobi, puis 3 ans de formation avec Jiraya. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que ça s'était produit dans sa première ligne temporelle. Cependant, Naruto était devenu assez sage pour ne pas croire aveuglément que tout resterait identique à son vécu. Les choses avaient déjà commencé à changer, même si ce n'était encore rien de majeur.

Rouvrant les yeux, l'Uzumaki constata que les premiers élèves avaient commencé à arriver. Vérifiant l'heure une nouvelle fois, il découvrit avec surprise qu'il était 7h51. Il avait médité pendant plus d'une heure sans la moindre difficulté. Son hyperactivité se faisait de moins en moins perceptible dans sa vie. Auparavant, il n'aurait même pas duré 5 minutes. C'était en tout cas ce qui s'était passé avec [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] à ses débuts dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cela signifiait donc qu'il devrait bientôt enfin être débarrassé de cet Avantage qui n'en était pas un.

Hinata arriva finalement dans la salle de classe. Inconsciemment, presque par réflexe, son regard se posa sur Naruto et ne s'en détacha plus, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à côté de lui. Durant tout son déplacement, et même après ses joues furent ornées d'une légère rougeur, quelque chose qui était pratiquement permanent lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de l'Uzumaki. Au moins, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était plus évanouie en sa présence. Désormais, elle était capable de rester consciente même s'il la prenait dans ses bras, bien qu'elle atteigne un état de transe assez impressionnant, l'effet renforcé par son byakugan, même lorsque inactif. C'était en fait assez mignon.

Finalement, tous les élèves furent arrivés, bavardant avec excitation. Naruto ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il avait été le même la première fois. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il avait pris du recul, et comprenait que ce n'était qu'une étape, un petit pas en avant et le début d'une carrière dangereuse. Et ça, c'était pour ceux qui réussiraient effectivement le test genin, ce qui ne serait pas le cas de la majorité des enfants présents. Finalement, Iruka entra à son tour, portant un bloc-notes dans sa main dominante. Voyant cela, l'Uzumaki sourit, il était temps de commencer.

« Félicitations à chacun d'entre vous pour être ici, car cela signifie que votre carrière comme shinobi va pouvoir commencer. » Annonça le chuunin en souriant. « Vous êtes désormais assez qualifié pour rejoindre une équipe de genins sous la supervision d'un juunin-sensei. Mon dernier travail vous concernant est désormais de vous informer dans quelle équipe vous vous trouverez. Des questions ? » Demanda l'Umino, mais ne vit aucune main se lever. « Aucune ? Bien, je vais donc vous annoncer les équipes… »

Et Iruka commença à informer les élèves de la répartition. Naruto n'écouta que d'une oreille, sachant qu'il n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite. Il était censé être dans l'équipe 7, après tout, et le chuunin n'en était qu'à la première. Cependant, comme il ne s'agissait que de citer des noms, l'Uzumaki préférait être attentif, car cela pourrait aller très vite. Une fois qu'il aurait entendu son nom, celui de Sakura ainsi que celui de Sasuke, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à attendre Kakashi, ce qui allait être long. Très long.

« … L'équipe 7 sera composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa et Hinata Hyuga. Elle sera sous la supervision du juunin Kakashi Hatake. L'équipe 8… » Continua Iruka, pendant que le blondinet souriait.

_Félicitations ! Vous faites désormais partie d'une équipe. Vous pouvez désormais accéder au profil de vos partenaires sans restriction._

Voilà ! Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme c'était censé l'être. Lui, Sasuke et Hinata était désormais dans la même équipe et cela demeurerait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent les examens chuunins, au plus tôt. Tout ce que Naruto aurait à faire, en attendant, était d'apprendre à l'Uchiwa à travailler en équipe, et d'apprendre à la Hyuga de…

…

…

Attends une seconde… Hinata ?

**BAM !**

Le bruit significatif d'une tête frappant le bureau retentit juste à côté de lui. Visiblement, la petite Hyuga avait succombé à sa vieille habitude de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer une situation. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Savoir qu'elle était dans la même équipe que Naruto avait été trop pour elle. Non pas que l'Uzumaki lui en voulait pour cela, s'il n'avait pas été si obstiné, il aurait fait de même.

Ce n'était pas censé arriver ! La fille de son équipe était censée être Sakura, pas Hinata ! Discrètement, le blondinet observa la Haruno. Celle-ci semblait véritablement déçue, plus encore qu'Ino, qui se retrouvait une fois de plus avec Shikamaru et Choji. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose et la Hyuga étaient donc les seules à avoir été permutées. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Que s'était-il passé pour provoquer ce changement ?

Evidemment, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'Uzumaki. Lui seul pouvait provoquer de tels changements dans la ligne temporelle, chaque modification découlant de ses actes, directs ou indirects. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? La seule modification concernant les deux filles par rapport à l'expérience passée de Naruto était qu'il n'avait montré aucune affection à Sakura, et beaucoup à Hinata. Etait-ce la raison ? Mais si tel était le cas, cela signifiait que Hiruzen avait une implication.

Bien qu'il fût reconnaissant pour la sollicitude du Sarutobi, l'Uzumaki essayait de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. Les équipes n'étaient-elles pas censées être équilibrées ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela ne semblait pas être le cas, en dépit des déclarations officielles. Le trio Ino-Shika-Cho était un bon exemple de cela. Il était impossible que, génération après génération, les membres de chacun des trois clans soient si parfaitement équilibrés qu'une équipe leur soit consacrée. Il y avait de la magouille derrière, au moins un peu. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi ce changement avait été envisagé.

Toutefois, Naruto avait des sentiments mitigés à ce sujet. Certes, il était heureux d'avoir Hinata dans son équipe, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir à sa présence. Tous ses plans étaient partis du principe que ce serait Sakura, la fille de son équipe, avec Sasuke comme coéquipier et Kakashi comme sensei. Et maintenant, il allait être obligé de s'adapter, et rapidement. L'Uzumaki avait toujours su que viendrait un moment où ses connaissances du futur différeraient de la réalité actuelle. Il n'avait simplement pas pensé que cela serait si tôt…

Détournant finalement son regard de Sakura, Naruto retint un léger soupir. Au moins, la Haruno aurait Kurenaï comme juunin-sensei. D'une part, c'était une femme, d'autre part, c'était une spécialiste en genjutsu. Elle était donc parfaitement adaptée aux besoins de Sakura. De plus, puisque cette dernière ne serait plus en présence constante de Sasuke, n'étant pas dans son équipe, elle ne passerait pas 95% de son temps à l'aduler sans raison. Au contraire, elle pourrait même se mettre réellement à s'entrainer dans l'espoir d'impressionner l'Uchiwa. Au final, peut-être que c'était pour le mieux… Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire que cela plaisait à l'Uzumaki.

Le déjeuner passé, les équipes furent récupérées par leur sensei. Et comme l'avait prévu Naruto, lui, Hinata et Sasuke étaient encore en attente de Kakashi. C'était agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais… Cette pensée commença à le déprimer. Décidant de penser à autre chose, l'Uzumaki décida de dormir. Il allait avoir largement assez à faire lorsque le juunin arriverait…

* * *

_Vous avez dormi quatre heures. Vos PV, PC et PE sont restaurés de 10%._

« … Vous déteste tous. » Fit la voix de Kakashi, tirant Naruto de son sommeil.

Frottant ses yeux pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil, l'Uzumaki regarda le message qui était apparu devant lui. Quatre heures de sommeil, c'était plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. Leur juunin-sensei avait pris son temps. Naruto ne se souvenait plus s'il avait été aussi long la première fois, mais ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose d'impossible. Il avait toujours été un retardataire chronique.

« Que tout le monde se rende sur le toit, nous allons continuez là-bas. » Déclara le Hatake, avant de disparaitre dans un shunshin.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris le Jutsu : [Shunshin] !_

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 100 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

_« Et je remercie une fois de plus le [Sharingan]… »_ Songea narquoisement l'Uzumaki, en désactivant le dojutsu de derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Honnêtement, il n'utilisait la précieuse pupille pratiquement que pour cela. Il pouvait ainsi « récolter » des jutsus qui n'étaient pas spécialement rares ou inhabituels, et n'avoir aucune justification à donner. Après tout, le [Shunshin] était utilisé par environ 80% de la communauté mondiale shinobi. Il n'y aurait rien d'étrange à ce qu'il ait pu l'acquérir, surtout qu'il était en contact régulier avec Hiruzen et Anko.

Naruto suivit Sasuke et Hinata hors de la salle de classe. Toutefois, plutôt que d'aller avec eux en direction du toit, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Kakashi était joueur, mais l'Uzumaki était un farceur. Rien n'était sans conséquence lorsqu'il avait son mot à dire. Et il était franchement temps de corriger l'attitude du Hatake concernant ses retards chroniques. Ainsi, plutôt que d'aller au rendez-vous sur le toit, le blondinet avait décidé d'aller se promener. C'était pour lui avoir fait perdre quatre précieuses heures qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour sa formation.

Dix minutes après avoir quitté l'académie, Naruto passa devant une librairie. Là, il vit un exemplaire de _« Icha Icha »_ en vitrine, ce qui lui donna une autre idée de farce qu'il pourrait utiliser plus tard, si besoin était. Kakashi n'allait rien voir venir. Ce serait ou son attitude, ou sa vie paisible. Le choix était vite fait, mais avec le juunin, mieux valait être prudent. On ne savait jamais…

Environ trente minutes après avoir quitté l'académie, l'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils en voyant une ruelle sombre partiellement dissimulée dans l'ombre. C'était étrange… Naruto connaissait Konoha comme sa poche, avait visité toutes les rues, toutes les avenues, tous les chemins et littéralement cartographié tout le village grâce à la fonction Carte de l'Interface. Et pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais visité cet endroit. Curieux, mais prudent, Naruto décida de s'en approcher.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez découvert une ruelle secrète : Route de la vie !_

_Votre [CHANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

Naruro regarda la ruelle avec des yeux vides. Il avait rêvé, cela devait être ça. L'Interface n'avait envoyé aucun message concernant une certaine ruelle secrète, et ladite ruelle secrète, qui n'existait pas, ne s'appelait certainement pas la « Route de la vie ». Ce serait de très mauvais gout. Et surtout, cela donnerait une toute nouvelle perspective aux mensonges de Kakashi. Donc non, l'Uzumaki était absolument catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne se trouvait pas juste devant une ruelle nommée la « Route de la vie ». Pour prouver son point, il allait y entrer, et prouver qu'il s'agissait juste d'une ruelle normale.

…

_« C'est quoi ce délire ? »_ S'écria mentalement Naruto, en regardant autour de lui avec frustration.

Cette ruelle n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Peu de temps après y être entré, il avait pris la première à droite à un carrefour… Alors comment était-il possible qu'il soit arrivé par la première à gauche. C'était une putain de ligne droite ! Il avait ensuite fait demi-tour et s'était retrouvé à la troisième à gauche. Toujours sur une putain de ligne droite ! Comment, au nom de toutes les divinités imaginables, était-il possible, en allant en ligne droite, de se retrouver du côté opposé à la direction dans laquelle il venait de partir ? Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête !

L'Uzumaki se mit alors à courir au hasard. Cependant, peu importe la direction qu'il prenait, il finissait toujours par se retrouver à un endroit totalement aléatoire et absolument impossible. Par quel technique spatio-temporelle était-il parvenu à se retrouver devant à l'entrée de la ruelle, alors qu'il venait de faire un [Sprint] en direction du fond, et s'était déplacé pendant au moins huit kilomètres ? Même avec le [Kawarimi] ou le [Shunshin], cela n'avait rien changé.

Pris de panique, il quitta la ruelle. Sans seconde pensée, il continua à courir pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'arrêter finalement, haletant lourdement. Prenant quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, Naruto se permit de réfléchir à tête reposée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette ruelle de fou ? Même maintenant, à tête reposée, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'y était passé. C'était comme si le sens commun et la logique n'y avaient pas eu leur place. C'était terriblement perturbant…

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Découvrez le sens de la vie !]

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Indéterminé.

Echec : Rien.

Honnêtement, Naruto s'était un peu attendu à ce qu'une quête apparaisse. Le système du Mugen Tsukuyomi semblait partir du principe que dès qu'une interrogation se posait, une quête pouvait être générée. Ce n'était pas systématique, mais assez régulier malgré tout. L'Uzumaki décida d'accepter. Cette ruelle ne le vaincrait pas. Il n'abandonnerait pas pour si peu. Tôt ou tard, il parviendrait à ne plus se perdre sur la route de… Le blondinet pâlit légèrement. Ce n'était pas bon. Son instinct venait de lui hurler de ne pas finir cette pensée particulière.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller… » Se murmura Naruto, en reprenant sa route lentement.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! » S'exclama une voix horriblement familière, juste derrière lui.

« … » L'Uzumaki se retourna lentement, une légère goutte de sueur coulant de sa tempe. « Kakashi-sensei… » Salua-t-il en regardant au-dessus de la tête de l'homme.

**« Ninja Copieur »**

**Lvl : 63**

**Kakashi Hatake**

« Nous t'avons attendu, tu sais ? » Réprimanda légèrement le Hatake. « Pour quelle raison n'es-tu pas venu ? »

« … » Naruto ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas le dire.

« J'attends. » S'impatienta Kakashi.

« Je… » L'Uzumaki grimaça, avant de soupirer de défaite. « Je me suis perdu sur la route de la vie… »

« Sur la route de la vie ? » Répéta le juunin, d'une voix blanche.

« Oui. » Confirma le jinchuriki, avec lassitude.

« Vraiment ? » Revérifia le Hatake.

« Vraiment. » Certifia le blondinet, malheureux de la situation.

« … » Kakashi le regarda sévèrement. « Je suis si fier de toi ! » S'exclama-t-il ensuite en le serrant dans ses bras.

Naruto se sentit souillé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je te ramène avec moi. » Déclara le juunin, en relâchant finalement le garçon. « Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, nous allons pouvoir officiellement faire les présentations. »

« Ouais.. » Marmonna l'Uzumaki. « Faisons cela. »

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque, sa joie se transmettant jusqu'à son unique œil visible, avant d'attraper l'épaule de Naruto et utiliser un shunshin pour se rendre sur le toit de l'académie shinobi. Là, se trouvaient déjà Sasuke, qui regarda l'Uzumaki avec une pointe de colère et d'irritation sous son air impassible, et Hinata, qui rougit légèrement en le voyant mais affichait également une petite curiosité quant à son absence.

« Hmm… Naruto-kun ? » Appela-t-elle doucement. « Où… Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Perdu sur la route de la vie… » Marmonna le blondinet, en passant une main tremblante sur son visage. « Je ne veux pas en parler… »

« Ah… D'accord. » Accepta Hinata, avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Bien ! » S'exclama le Hatake d'un ton paresseux, attirant l'attention du trio sur lui. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous enfin réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Des présentations seraient un bon début. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir, Kakashi-sensei ? » Demanda la Hyuga, voyant que ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ne semblaient enclin à parler, et n'ayant elle-même aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire exactement.

« Oh, c'est simple. » Déclara le juunin en secouant la main d'un air dédaigneux. « Dîtes-moi votre nom, vos goûts, vos dégoûts, vos loisirs et votre objectif pour l'avenir. Commençons par toi, princesse. »

« Hmm… » Fit la jeune fille, embarrassée d'être appelée ainsi. « Kakashi-sensei, est-ce que vous pourriez nous montrer l'exemple, s'il vous plait ?

« Si tu veux. » Acquiesça le Hatake en haussant les épaules. « Moi, c'est Kakashi Hatake. J'aime certaines choses, et en déteste d'autres. Mes loisirs sont divers et varies. Quant à mon objectif pour l'avenir… Bof, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. »

_« Toujours le même… »_ Songea Naruto, amusé.

« Mon nom est Hinata Hyuga. J'aime les roulés à la cannelle, le zenzai, les dangos et passer du temps avec N-Naruto-kun. Je n'aime pas les aliments à base de crabe ou de crevette. Mes loisirs sont l'oshibana et… » Là, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, rougissant un peu plus fortement. « Mon objectif pour l'avenir est de devenir un kunoïchi reconnue. »

_« … »_ Naruto la regarda pendant une seconde, souriant légèrement._ « Mignonne. »_

« Je vois… » Commenta Kakashi d'une voix trainante, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. « Passons à l'autre princesse. »

« Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. » Se présenta le concerné, bronchant à peine à l'insulte évidente. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste et très peu que j'aime. Je n'ai pas de loisir particulier. Quant à mon objectif… Non, mon ambition, c'est de tuer une certaine personne.

_« Lui aussi, toujours le même… »_ Répéta mentalement l'Uzumaki, plus sombrement.

« Très bien. » Affirma Kakashi, avant de se tourner vers le blondinet. « Il ne reste plus que toi, l'écervelé. » Pas de réponse. « Eh, je te parle ! » Toujours aucune réaction. « Naruto ! »

« Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei. » S'excusa l'Uzumaki, souriant narquoisement. « Avez-vous dit quelque chose ? »

« … » Le juunin le regarda pendant une longue minute sans rien dire, le regard vide.

Naruto fit de son mieux pour ne montrer aucune émotion à l'extérieure, mais à l'intérieur, il jubilait. C'était d'ordinaire lui qui disait cette phrase, en particulier à Gaï. Pour lui, de se faire avoir à son propre jeu, cela devait être un coup dur à son égo. Et l'Uzumaki n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il allait enfoncer le clou, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un sensei compétent.

« C'est à ton tour de te présenter. » Expliqua-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant quand il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

« Si vous y tentez vraiment… » Fit Naruto, semblant désintéressé. « Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime m'entrainer, les ramens, passer du temps avec mes amis, les ramens, faire des farces, les ramens, être un shinobi, et les ramens. Je n'aime pas les trois minutes d'attente pour la préparation des ramens, le fait d'appeler instantanés des ramens qui ne sont pas réellement instantanés, les idiots, ceux qui disent du mal des ramens, les traitres, et ceux qui disent que les ramens ne sont pas la nourriture des dieux. Mes loisirs sont m'entrainer, manger des ramens, passer du temps avec mes amis, manger des ramens, faire des massages, manger des ramens, ne rien faire, manger des ramens, lire et manger des ramens. Mon objectif est d'ouvrir les yeux au monde sur la grandeur que sont les ramens. »

« Cela fait beaucoup de choses à dire sur… Les ramens. » Nota le juunin, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son crâne.

« Avez-vous quelque chose contre les ramens, Kakashi-sensei ? » Répliqua Naruto, plissant les yeux dangereusement dans sa direction.

« C'était juste une remarque. » Tenta de l'apaiser le Hatake. « Pas la peine d'être si virulent à ce sujet. »

« Les ramens sont grands ! » S'exclama l'Uzumaki, avec un feu brulant au fond de ses yeux. « Ils sont toujours là quand on en a besoin. Ils nous nourrissent. Ils sont chauds et doux. Comment ne pas aimer les ramens ? C'est la nourriture des dieux ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… » Fit Kakashi distraitement en agitant la main dans sa direction en un geste apaisant.

Naruto afficha un air grincheux, mais souriait intérieurement, une fois de plus. Il savait que, derrière cette présentation à première vue anodine, le juunin recueillait de précieuses informations à leur sujet et se faisait une impression d'eux. Il les analysait, les jugeait, et conserverait cette donnée pour se comporter en conséquence et observer leur progression au fil du temps. Telle était la capacité d'un capitaine Anbu. L'Uzumaki avait donc délibérément agi comme l'idiot qu'il aurait été dans sa première ligne temporelle. D'une part, cela pourrait confondre le Hatake, et d'autre part, il aurait le temps de corriger au moins en partie son attitude avant d'être découvert.

« A présent que nous nous connaissons tous, nous allons pouvoir voir si vous êtes digne d'être des shinobis. » Annonça Kakashi

_« Et nous y voilà… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki, redevenant sérieux.

« Et que ferons-nous ? » Demanda Naruto, jouant son rôle.

« Un exercice de survie. » Révéla le juunin. « Mais pas juste un simple exercice. Cette fois-ci, ce sera moi votre adversaire… Hehehe ! »

« Hmm… Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, Kakashi-sensei ? » Demanda Hinata, confuse par la réaction de l'homme.

« Eh bien… C'est juste que… Quand je vous vois ainsi… Je me dis que vous allez complètement échouer. »

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Véritable examen genin !]

Limite de temps : 12h, le lendemain.

Rang de la quête : B.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Obtention du rang « genin ».

Echec : Retour à l'académie.

« Echouer à quoi ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais voulant rester crédible pour le moment, acceptant la quête au passage.

« Simple. » Déclara Kakashi, avec un regard pénétrant. « Des 27 diplômés, seulement 9 deviendront réellement genins. Cet exercice est donc extrêmement difficile et a un taux d'échec de plus de 66%. »

Aussitôt, chacun des trois aspirants genins se raidit. Sasuke parvint à conserver un visage impassible, mais pas à empêcher un filet de sueur de se former sur son front. Hinata fut clairement inquiète, et regardait ses deux coéquipiers alternativement, cherchant silencieusement du réconfort. Voyant cela, Naruto lui prit la main et la lui serra doucement, ce qui l'apaisa légèrement. Quant à l'Uzumaki, il imita parfaitement l'incertitude, car malgré tout son expérience et le fait qu'il savait déjà comment réussir le test, il ressentait néanmoins une forte appréhension. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il devait convaincre un certain Uchiwa à coopérer… Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné.

« Mais… Et l'examen de l'académie ? » Demanda Hinata, l'incrédulité surpassant temporairement sa timidité.

« Oh, ça… » Fit le Hatake, comme s'il venait de réaliser la chose, avant de hausser les épaules sans soin. « Juste un test de présélection pour voir si vous aviez le potentiel de devenir genins. »

« Ah… D'accord. » Murmura la Hyuga, s'accrochant inconsciemment au bras de Naruto, dont elle tenait toujours la main.

« Bon, dans ce cas, rendez-vous demain matin à six heures au terrain d'entrainement numéro 7. » Annonça Kakashi, avant de leur faire un sourire de l'œil. « Et surtout, évitez de manger, sinon vous allez vomir. »

Et sur ce, il s'en alla. Sasuke regarda ses deux coéquipiers pendant un instant, avant de partir à son tour, avec indifférence. Hinata, pour sa part était encore fermement accroché au bras de Naruto, se le tenant inconsciemment pour conserver le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait. Voyant cela, le jinchuriki utilisa sa main libre pour commencer un massage, ce qui lui permit de se détendre petit à petit. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, il continua à utiliser son talent de [Masseur] pour l'apaiser. Après tout, l'anxiété était un problème de statut, et ce métier accélérait sa disparition.

« Tout va bien se passer, Hinata-chan. » Assura Naruto, avec confiance.

« M-mais… Si on échouait ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

« Nous n'échouerons pas, je te le promets. » Affirma l'Uzumaki avec force. « Nous deviendrons genins ensemble… Hinata-hime. » Termina-t-il avec une pointe de taquinerie, en référence au commentaire de Kakashi, plus tôt.

« Hi...Hime ? » répéta-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus, avant de s'évanouir.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 1000 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

_Félicitations !__ Grâce à votre interaction, votre [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga est passé à : Amoureuse._

_« … »_ Naruto regarda la jeune fille, inconsciente à ses pieds, avant de faire un sourire hésitant._ « Je crois que ça lui a plu… »_

_Quel euphémisme…_

_« Ah, Interface… Tes dialogues pleins de sarcasmes m'avaient manqué. »_ Commenta l'Uzumaki, en prenant Hinata dans ses bras.

_Je dois dire que depuis… L'incident, je me trouve de plus en plus régulièrement ennuyé. J'ignore pourquoi. Je ne fais pourtant rien de différent comparé à avant._

_« Avant, tu te bornais à accomplir ta mission, sans dévier ou te laisser distraire par les événements qui se produisaient en ma présence. »_ Réfléchit Naruto, en se dirigeant vers le domaine Hyuga. _« Cela dit, le [Coucher de soleil] a été si traumatisant que tu sembles avoir acquis en quelque sorte une conscience et une autonomie de pensée. Tu as commencé à agir comme une entité pensante plutôt que comme un automate préprogrammé. »_

_Hypothèse incorrecte. Je disposais déjà de tout cela. Mon algorithme d'interaction ne me permettait cependant pas leur utilisation._

_« Dans ce cas, il semblerait que le [Coucher de soleil] ait endommagé ton algorithme, ou en a accidentellement reprogrammé une partie. »_ Supposa l'Uzumaki, pensif, avant de froncer ses sourcils. _« Mais pourquoi le Shinju aurait-il isolé certaines parties de toi ? Tu n'es pas juste une interface, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas. Tout cela est très… Confus. Je n'ai pas de souvenir ou de corps physique, mais pourtant j'existe… En quelque sorte. Le Shinju n'est cependant pas une entité très créative. La preuve est le système qui gère le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Un jeu-vidéo ! En dehors des bases, tout se développe et évolue sans son intervention. Pourtant, ma création nécessite des capacités d'imagination au-delà de ce dont est capable le Shinju. Ma meilleure estimation est que j'ai été conçu à partir d'un modèle préexistant… Ou de plusieurs._

_« Tu veux dire que tu es une sorte de copie de quelqu'un d'existant dans la première ligne temporelle ? »_ Demanda Naruto, confus, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_Quelque chose comme ça, je pense. Ou je pourrais également être une existence synthétisée à partir de plusieurs personnes distinctes. Difficile à dire… Et alors qu'il est vrai qu'elles viendraient du monde réel, cela inclut également tous les êtres humains n'ayant jamais vécu. Le Shinju a après tout archivé l'empreinte de chaque existence et de chaque événement s'étant jamais produit._

_« Ouais… J'ai encore un peu de mal là-dessus… » _Admit le jinchuriki, en plissant le front.

_As-tu déjà entendu l'expression : Né de la poussière, tu redeviendras poussière ?_

_« Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose… »_ Déclara l'Uzumaki, en réfléchissant. _« Mais sans plus. »_

_Dans le cas du Shinju, cette phrase prend tout son sens. La vie est apparue grâce à cette planète. On peut également dire que la vie est issue de la terre et, en mourant, retourne à la terre. Or, le Shinju est omniscient et omnipotent. Il est le feu, l'eau, le vent, la foudre, mais aussi la terre. Tout ce qui retourne à la terre retourne donc au Shinju, qui archive son empreinte, son existence et son expérience. Cela inclus chaque être vivant. C'est une preuve éternelle de ses accomplissements sur ce monde. Et à travers le Mugen Tsukuyomi, toutes ces données ont potentiellement pu être utilisées pour me concevoir._

_« Mais tu es une femme… Enfin, c'est ce que tu as dit. » _Fit remarquer Naruto. _« As-tu pu malgré tout être conçu à partir d'un homme ? »_

_C'est possible, mais sous certaines conditions. Je pourrais avoir été synthétisé à partir d'une femme unique, d'un mélange de plusieurs femmes, ou d'un mélange de femmes et d'hommes. Cependant, en aucun cas, je n'ai pu être créé à partir d'hommes seulement._

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, curieux malgré lui.

_Parce que je suis une femme. Or, dans le principe d'équation, une femme et une femme donneront pour résultat une femme. Un homme et une femme donneront pour résultat soit un homme, soit une femme. Un homme et un homme donneront pour résultat un homme._

_« Je suis à peu près sûr que la reproduction ne fonctionne pas ainsi. »_ Fit remarquer Naruto, impassible.

_Je ne parle pas de reproduction dans le sens physique ou sexuel. Ce n'est pas de la biologie. Je parle en termes de psyché. La psyché d'un homme ne peut pas engendrer une psyché féminine sans être croisée avec la psyché d'une femme. Est-ce plus clair ainsi ? Si je suis une femme, cela signifie qu'au moins une femme a servi de base à ma conception. Si je suis effectivement le résultat d'une synthèse de plusieurs personnes, alors je suis un peu comme leur enfant._

_« Ah… Et si tu n'as été créé qu'à partir d'une seule personne ? D'une seule femme ?'_ Voulut savoir l'Uzumaki.

_Dans ce cas, je serais sans doute plus probablement la copie de cette personne, plutôt que son enfant… J'espère que je suis le résultat d'une synthèse._

_« Ouais… Moi aussi. »_ Avoua Naruto. _« Penser que tu n'es que la copie d'une personne ayant existé auparavant semble bizarre… Dattebayo. »_

_(Mignon…)_

_« Euh, Interface, pourquoi cette partie est entre parenthèses ? »_ Demanda le jinchuriki, une fois de plus confus.

_Ah ? Ah ! Ne lis pas ! C'est… Rien du tout. Voilà, c'est ça. J-Juste une pensée qui a filtré parce que j'ai oublié de désactiver mon système de communication._

_« Donc… Lorsque c'est entre parenthèses, ce sont tes pensées ? »_ Vérifia l'Uzumaki, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de dialogue.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça… C'est embarrassant._

_« Pourquoi te sens tu embarrassé si je regarde la fenêtre de dialogue ? »_ Interrogea le blondinet, incrédule en voyant ladite fenêtre de dialogue commencer à prendre une légère couleur rouge autour des lettres. _« Ça n'a pas de sens. »_

_Quand on ne dispose pas d'un corps physique, on utilise le plus proche pour s'en substituer. Maintenant arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux perçants… Je me sens nue._

_« Ok, si tu y tiens… »_ Accepta Naruto, ne voulant pas commenter sur le fait qu'il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant sans problème. _« Néanmoins, ce serait une bonne idée de te trouver un nom. »_

_Un nom ?_

_« Oui, je ne peux pas simplement continuer à t'appeler Interface alors que tu as commencé à te développer en dehors de ton rôle de base. »_ Expliqua l'Uzumaki. _« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à en trouver un, dattebayo ! »_

_(Mignon…)_

_« Euh… Interface ? » _Fit le garçon, anticipant déjà la réaction. _« Tu as recommencé… »_

_Ah ! Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas !_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Demanda le jinchuriki, penchant la tête sur le côté. _« Je te trouve adorable, quand tu es comme ça. »_

_V-Vraiment ? P-Peu importe… Ce n'est pas le p-problème. Tu ne peux juste pas me regarder quand je suis ainsi. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir été vue alors que je prenais ma d-douche…_

_« Sous la douche ? » _Répéta Naruto, essayant d'imaginer la scène, en vain. _« Pourquoi sous la douche ? »_

_C-Ce n'est pas important. F-Fais juste comme si rien ne se passait._

_« Ok… » _Soupira l'Uzumaki. _« Et pour ce nom ? »_

_Je vais en chercher un qui me semble approprié et te le dire lorsque je l'aurais trouvé._

_« Si tu veux… »_ Accepta le blondinet. _« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir de l'aide à ce sujet ? »_

_Certaine. Un nom est quelque chose de personnel._

Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de continuer son chemin. L'Interface semblait au début d'une crise d'identité, et cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour faire remarquer que, normalement, c'était les parents qui choisissaient le nom de leur enfant. Sans doute le savait-elle, non, c'était évident qu'elle le savait, mais oblitérait volontairement ce fait. Sa condition était après tout assez particulière. L'Uzumaki ne savait pas trop comment gérer une situation de ce genre.

Hinata se réveilla finalement, avant de rougir fortement lorsqu'elle vit dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Cependant, plutôt que de se débattre ou de protester, même symboliquement, elle resta complètement détendue dans les bras de Naruto. C'était à quel point elle avait confiance en l'Uzumaki. Quoi qu'il ferait, ou envisageait de faire, elle l'accepterait volontiers… Il n'y avait ni connotation, ni sous-entendus à ce qu'elle venait de penser. Sauf s'il le voulait, bien sûr… Inconscient des pensées de la Hyuga, le jinchuriki arriva finalement devant le domaine de sa famille.

« Nous sommes arrivé, Hinata-hime. » Annonça Naruto, en la posant doucement sur ses pieds.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

« M-Merci, N-Naruto-sama. » S'exclama la jeune fille, bégayante et avec une forte rougeur, en entrant précipitamment dans la demeure.

_« Naruto-sama ? »_ Répéta mentalement l'Uzumaki, incertain de savoir comment réagir à cela, mais avec une légère rougeur se propageant sur ses joues, pour une raison quelconque.

_On dirait qu'une certaine personne aime ça…_

_« Je trouve que pour une personne qui n'aime pas être embarrassée, tu trouves beaucoup de plaisir à voir celui des autres. »_ Commenta sèchement le blondinet.

_Je trouve mon plaisir où je peux._

Ignorant l'Interface, Naruto retourna chez lui. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait demain, ce qui l'empêchait de ressentir le même stress que dans sa première ligne temporelle. Néanmoins, il était encore affecté, à un moindre degré. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Hinata ou Sasuke et, s'il savait pouvoir compter sur la Hyuga, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'Uchiwa. Un autre problème était que la jeune fille manquait considérablement d'assurance, tandis que l'autre en avait en excès, à la limite de l'arrogance. Pas pour la première fois, l'Uzumaki songea que cela allait être compliqué. Parfois, l'ignorance était réellement une bénédiction…

Arrivant chez lui, Naruto enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En raison du retard chronique de Kakashi, suivit d'une heure d'errance de l'Uzumaki dans les rues de Konoha comme punition pour le Hatake, leur première réunion d'équipe avait eu lieu à 19 heures. Le temps d'en finir et de ramener Hinata, il était pratiquement 20 heures désormais, et il commençait à avoir faim. Il avait brièvement hésité entre aller à Ichiraku pour des ramens ou se préparer quelque chose à manger lui-même. Il avait finalement décidé pour la seconde solution, voulant atteindre le niveau 100 de [Cuisinier]. Il ne lui manquait vraiment pas beaucoup d'expérience pour cela.

« Naruto-chan ! » S'écria une voix féminine provenant de l'entrée de l'appartement. « Je suis rentrée ! »

« Tu n'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ? » Répondit l'Uzumaki d'un ton faussement désapprobateur. « Je suis déçu, resquilleuse-chan… »

« Aww… Mais la nourriture de Naruto-chan m'a tellement manqué. » S'exclama joyeusement Anko, en arrivant dans la cuisine. « Comment aurais-je pu t'obliger à interrompre ta préparation, à venir ouvrir, à me faire rentrer et à retourner faire à manger alors qu'en entrant directement, je nous fais économiser du temps à tous les deux et qu'en prime le repas sera fini plus tôt. »

« Cela m'aurais pris dix secondes pour aller t'ouvrir. » Fit remarquer le blondinet avec amusement.

« Exactement ! » Fit la Mitarashi avec exubérance. « Et ces dix secondes auraient été dix secondes de plus avant que puisse avoir un avant-gout du paradis. »

« … » L'Uzumaki la regarda pendant une longue minute, sans cesser de préparer ses ingrédients. « Tu es complètement accro, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Totalement ! » Confirma joyeusement la femme-serpent, en s'installant à table.

Naruto se contenta de faire un sourire narquois. Anko était peut-être une kunoïchi confirmée et sadique sur les bords, elle aimait aussi agir comme une enfant. Il ne savait pas si c'était un acte, ou non, mais il était heureux de voir qu'elle était détendue en sa présence. Sa vie dans la première ligne temporelle avait été assez triste. Elle avait eu peu d'amis, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas réellement pu comprendre la profondeur de sa souffrance, la souffrance d'être marqué d'un sceau et d'être détesté pour cela. L'Uzumaki, lui, la comprenait, car il était un jinchuriki. Pour cela, il l'aidait de son mieux à son insu pour supporter sa condition. Et il devait bien avouer apprécier sa présence. La Mitarashi était après tout un peu comme une version féminine de lui-même.

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier [Cuisinier] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [DEXTERITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHARISME] a augmenté de 1 point.._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier [Cuisinier] a atteint le niveau 100 (Max)._

_Vous avez acquis un nouveau Titre : Chef Cuistot._

Chef Cuistot : Vous avez atteint le sommet de l'art qu'est la cuisine.

Bonus : +50% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Bonus : +50% d'effets pour la nourriture que vous cuisinez.

Bonus : -10% sur les prix d'achats de la nourriture.

_« C'est… Pas mal » _Se dit l'Uzumaki, en regardant son tout nouveau titre.

En fait, c'était beaucoup plus que juste « pas mal ». Son métier [Cuisinier], désormais au niveau 100, lui permettait de préparer de la nourriture à 200% de saveur. Grâce à son titre Chef Cuistot, si équipé, il pourrait désormais préparer la même nourriture à 250% de saveur. La marge était phénoménale. Naruto était juste un peu sceptique à propos des effets. Il savait que certains plats pouvaient temporairement augmenter une [Caractéristique] d'un ou deux points. De plus, à la base, la propriété de toute nourriture était de régénérer une quantité donnée de PV et/ou de PE. Etait-ce cela, les effets de la nourriture ?

« Bon alors, ça vient ? » S'impatienta Anko.

« Tout de suite. » Répondit Naruto, en déposant la nourriture sur la table.

« Yay, dangos ! » S'exclama la Mitarashi avec bonheur, et mangea une première boulette avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. « Si bon… Encore meilleur qu'avant ! Je ne croyais pas cela possible. »

_« Telle est la puissance du 250% de saveur… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki en voyant la femme serpent avec les larmes aux yeux tant son repas préféré avait été sublimé.

« Je me demande si… » Murmura Anko à elle-même, songeuse, avant de regarder le jinchuriki avec des yeux soudainement calculateurs. « Oui, je pense qu'il en le potentiel… »

« Que marmonnes-tu, resquilleuse-chan ? » Demanda Naruto, en mangeant ses ramens en face d'elle.

« Oui… Je pense que je peux te confier cette tâche. » Déclara la Tokubetsu juunin, en se léchant les lèvres.

« Quelle tâche ? » Interrogea l'Uzumaki une fois de plus, devenant curieux.

Plutôt que de répondre, Anko leva une main et l'enfouit entre ses seins volumineux. Elle la ressortit ensuite, un instant plus tard, tenant un morceau de papier avec son index et son majeur. Elle le tendit ensuite à Naruto, qui le prit, le déplia et le lut. Sa curiosité se changea alors en incrédulité lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une recette ! Une recette pour faire des dangos. Certes, il avait su que la femme-serpent savait cuisiner sa nourriture favorite en dépit de ne pas posséder le métier [Cuisinier], leur pari à propos du meilleur plat au monde l'avait prouvé, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait conserver quelque chose comme ça sur elle. Cela devait être très précieux pour elle, surtout que le document semblait ancien.

« Ceci n'est pas n'importe quelle recette pour dangos. » Annonça Anko en indiquant le papier que l'Uzumaki tenait. « Il s'agit de la recette originale, créée il y a 90 ans. C'est ma famille qui l'a imaginée, raison pour laquelle on les appelle Mitarashi Dangos. »

« Je vois, mais pourquoi me montrer cela ? » Demanda Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Simple. » Déclara la jeune femme. « En dépit de posséder la recette, et de la suivre à la lettre, ma famille a perdu le savoir nécessaire à préparer les véritables dangos. Les Mitarashi étaient à l'origine une famille civile de cuisinier. Je suis désormais la dernière à porter ce nom, mais malgré mes capacités de kunoïchi je ne peux prétendre aux talents de mes ancêtres lorsqu'il en vient à la cuisine. Pourtant, je souhaiterais pouvoir gouter au dango original. »

« C'est grâce à cette recette que tu as été en mesure d'égaler mes ramens pendant notre pari ? » Vérifia l'Uzumaki.

« Oui. » Confirma Anko, sans honte.

Naruto hocha la tête distraitement. C'était un peu plus clair, à présent. Il s'était souvent demandé comment la Mitarashi avait été en mesure de faire une nourriture aussi bonne sans posséder le métier de [Cuisinier]. C'était donc grâce à cette recette. Mais quand même, pour que des dangos incomplets soient en mesure de rivaliser avec les capacités de l'Uzumaki, qui avait pourtant été reconnu par des professionnels tel que Teuchi pour la qualité de ses plats, la version originale devait être véritablement incroyable.

« Et c'est justement pour cela que je t'en parle. » Expliqua Anko, avec un mystérieux sourire. « Tu as été en mesure de sublimer les dangos à un niveau que je croyais impossible. C'est pour ça que je te le demande, penses-tu être capable de ressusciter les véritables Mitarashi Dangos ? »

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Mitarashi Dango !]

Limite de temps : Aucune.

Rang de la quête : C.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Inconnu.

Echec : Diminution du [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi (seulement si abandon).

« Bien sûr, j'y arriverais ! » Affirma Naruto, acceptant la quête.

« J'en suis heureuse. » Déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire sincère, avant qu'il ne devienne rapidement espiègle. « Si tu y arrives, je saurais te _récompenser_. » Affirma-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot, tout en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, la mettant fortement en valeur.

« … » L'Uzumaki la regarda fixement, les yeux vides, montrant que les insinuations d'Anko n'avaient aucun effet.

« Passons… » Fit la Mitarashi avec un soupir. « Autant profiter de ta nourriture est toujours agréable, autant ce n'était pas la raison de ma visite cette fois-ci. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Naruto, de nouveau curieux.

« Vraiment. » Confirma la Tokubetsu juunin, prenant un air beaucoup plus sérieux. « Il se trouve que j'ai parlé avec Hokage-sama… »

**_Flash-Back :_**

« Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à ne pas regretter cette décision… »_ Songea Anko en grimaçant légèrement avant de reporter son attention vers le sandaime Hokage. « J'ai fait mon choix… »_

_« Très bien, je t'écoute. » Déclara Hiruzen, en cessant de remplir sa paperasse._

_« Je dois soit prendre Naruto dans une équipe de genins sans aucune condition mais sous certaines restrictions, soit prendre Naruto en apprentissage sans aucune restriction mais sous certaines conditions. » Résuma la Mitarashi, recevant un signe de tête positif du Sarutobi. « Dans ce cas, ma réponse est simple. Je ne choisis aucune des deux options ! »_

_« Vraiment ? » Demanda le Hokage, levant un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« N'est-ce pas évident ? » Répliqua la jeune femme, avec une légère pointe de moquerie. « Dans le premier cas, cela sous-entendrait que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi pour prendre des risques. Cependant, dans le second cas, cela sous-entendrait que je n'ai pas confiance en Naruto pour réussir son examen genin. Or, je crois en moi tout autant que je crois en lui. Ces deux options sont donc totalement inacceptables ! »_

_« Je vois… » Commenta Hiruzen, avec un léger sourire. « Au vu de tes paroles, j'en déduis que tu ne renonces pas à ton désir d'enseigner à Naruto. Dans ce cas, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »_

_« Je vais choisir la troisième solution : Ignorer les ordres et enseigner au gaki sans me soucier des conséquences. » Affirma Anko, avec bravade._

_« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu défierais mes ordres pour Naruto ? » Demanda le Sarutobi, d'une voix menaçante._

_La Mitarashi déglutit fortement. Ce qu'elle faisait actuellement n'était pas un jeu. Aller à l'encontre des ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique, le Hokage pas moins, était susceptible de mettre fin à sa carrière de shinobi. Et ça, c'était la conséquence la moins mauvaise. La pire serait qu'elle finisse en interrogatoire puis jetée en prison pour avoir délibérément désobéi aux instructions reçues. Le sandaime lui donnait encore une occasion de se rétracter, mais sa prochaine réponse serait définitive. Pourrait-elle vraiment aller au bout ?_

_Avant Naruto, la vie avait été assez terne pour elle. Détestée par une grande partie du village pour avoir été l'élève d'Orochimaru, elle s'était entièrement consacrée à ses missions et à la torture de prisonniers pour leur extraire les informations à leur disposition. Certes, elle avait eu quelques petits plaisirs, comme manger des dangos, ou aller embêter/taquiner Kurenaï Yuhi à propos de sa relation ambiguë avec de son presque-certainement-futur-petit-ami Asuma Sarutobi. Même alors, ce n'était que des distractions, avant de retourner au vide qu'était son existence._

_Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Naruto, cependant, tout était devenu différent. Le garçon comprenait sa souffrance, son vide intérieur. Il ressentait la même chose, probablement encore plus fortement qu'elle. Il était un jinchuriki, après tout. Là où elle avait dû commencer à y faire face à quinze ans, l'Uzumaki y avait été confronté dès la naissance. Il était pourtant parvenu à évoluer au-delà de ça, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas totalement parvenu à faire elle-même, ayant l'impression qu'une partie d'elle n'avait pas progressé depuis l'époque où le sceau maudit avait été appliquée sur elle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle se comportait parfois comme une enfant…_

_Dans tous les cas, Naruto avait su redonner des couleurs à sa vie. L'Uzumaki était intéressant. Il était intelligent d'une façon étrange, peu commune. Il était également un génie, mais pas dans le sens où il était naturellement doué. Ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il était un travailleur acharné, ainsi qu'un excellent technicien, perfectionnant ses acquis et utilisant l'ensemble de ses connaissances pour optimiser ses capacités. Anko pouvait aussi affirmer qu'il y avait un côté mystérieux chez le garçon. Malgré ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de cerner précisément qui il était. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à son sujet qui lui échappait jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse accidentellement, ou volontairement, échapper. C'était parfois un peu agaçant, mais la plupart du temps exaltant. Rares étaient les hommes à pouvoir lui résister._

_Mais le plus intéressant à son sujet était incontestablement le fait que Naruto attirait les gens à lui. Il était détesté par la population, et pourtant, les gens qui apprenaient à le connaitre ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être pris dans son champ d'attraction. En particulier, les personnes à l'écoute de leurs instincts plus primitifs, moins humains, étaient fascinées par lui. C'était le cas d'Anko, mais aussi d'autres personnes, tels que les Aburame ou les Inuzuka. Hana Inuzuka, une autre personne que la Mitarashi pouvait considérer comme une amie, avait commencé à développer un intérêt pour l'Uzumaki. Ce n'était encore que de la curiosité, mais plus elle se rapprocherait, moins elle serait capable de s'en éloigner._

_Ce n'était pourtant pas dû à une sorte de côté sombre de Naruto, comme pour le gosse Uchiwa qui semblait attirer les fan-girls comme des mouches à cause de cela. Au contraire, l'Uzumaki était lumineux. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'obscurité en lui. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il semblait attirer Anko et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, un certain nombre de femmes à lui sans le vouloir ou même s'en rendre compte, un peu comme une flamme attirerait les insectes. Sauf qu'elles ne se brulaient pas en s'approchant. Au contraire, il était chaud, certes, mais sa chaleur était douce et protectrice, pas forte ou destructrice._

_Hana avait d'ailleurs affirmé à Anko qu'il n'y avait aucun phénomène artificiel à l'attraction inconsciemment exercé par Naruto. Ce n'était pas une histoire de phéromones, ni même d'hormones. Il attirait simplement les personnes à lui. Pas seulement des femmes, et pas toutes les femmes, seulement celles qui semblaient pouvoir bénéficier d'interagir avec lui. Cela faisait pourtant un certain nombre. La Mitarashi était de celles-là, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Son instinct animal, hérité et développé de sa connexion aux serpents, lui assurait qu'elle pourrait se réconcilier avec une partie d'elle-même si elle restait proche de lui._

_Plus simplement, l'Uzumaki l'avait aidé à de nombreuses reprises, qu'il en soit conscient ou non, et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille._

_« Oui. » Confirma Anko en hochant la tête avec raideur. « Je suis prêt à défier les ordres pour m'occuper de Naruto. »_

_« Je vois… » Dit sombrement Hiruzen, en joignant les mains et en croisant les doigts devant son visage. « Bonne réponse ! » Déclara-t-il ensuite, avec un sourire._

_« Hein ? » Fit la Mitarashi, surprise. « Vraiment ? »_

_« Bien sûr. » Confirma le Hokage, toujours souriant. « C'était un test pour savoir jusqu'où tu serais prête à aller pour t'occuper de Naruto. Il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne réponse, et tu l'as trouvé. Tout autre choix aurait prouvé que tu n'étais pas prête, pour les raisons exactes que tu as mentionnées. Bien joué ! »_

_« Donc, je peux enseigner à Naruto ? » Vérifia Anko, sonnant presque timide devant la situation qui la dépassait légèrement._

_« Bien entendu. » Acquiesça le Sarutobi, en hochant la tête._

_« Ce que je veux ? » Précisa la Mitarashi, avec une petite note d'espoir dans la voix._

_« Tant que tu es raisonnable et que tu ne vas pas trop vite, oui. » Accepta Hiruzen. « Je vais simplement te demander d'attendre qu'il passe l'examen genin. Qu'il le réussisse ou non, il ne sera plus distrait par cela et pourra se concentrer sur tes leçons. Naturellement, s'il devient genin, ton temps sera limité à celui que Naruto pourra te consacrer en dehors de son temps de travail. »_

_« Ce sera plus que suffisant. » Assura Anko, avec légèreté. « Merci, Hokage-sama. »_

_Elle pouvait enseigner à Naruto ! Que demander de plus ?_

**_Fin de Flash-Back !_**

« Donc, tu as été autorisé à m'enseigner ? » Répété l'Uzumaki avec un mélange de bonheur et de stupéfaction.

Les choses changeaient rapidement. Apparemment, le fait d'avoir interagit avec Anko plus tôt que dans sa première ligne temporelle avait provoqué des modifications plus importantes qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Cela restait assez mineur, car elle ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup plus qu'une formation complémentaire, en raison du temps limité qu'ils auraient ensemble, mais c'était assez pour être notifié !

« Exact ! » Confirma joyeusement la Mitarashi. « Ne suis-je pas la plus géniale, sexy, incroyable, prodigieuse et impressionnante sensei dont tu pourrais rêver ? »

« Si tu le dis… » Se contenta de dire Naruto, une légère goutte de sueur coulant à la base de sn crâne.

« Donc, acceptes-tu ? » Demanda Anko, par pur formalisme.

« Naturellement ! » Confirma l'Uzumaki, avec force.

_Félicitations ! En raison d'un changement majeur, votre [RELATIONNEL] avec Anko Mitarashi est passé à : Elève adorable !_

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Comme vous aurez pu le constater, ce chapitre apporte enfin quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez.

A présent, je vais dire quelque chose qui devrait plaire à plusieurs personnes. Dans le Bingo Book, j'ai ajouté les feuilles de personnage de Hinata et Sasuke. Elles sont consultables dès à présent, si vous voulez faire des comparaisons ou autre. Naturellement, les feuilles de personnage n'ont pas de menu Compétence, Relationnel ou inventaire. Ces trois menus, à la différence des autres, sont spécifiques à Naruto parce qu'il est le "joueur" du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Pour le reste, c'est assez similaire. Il y a juste le menu Caractéristiques qui peut vous sembler bizarre (certains remarqueront qu'il n'y a pas de ligne pour les points de caractéristique à distribuer. C'est normal ! Je l'ai mentionné dans les chapitres précédents, mais les points de caractéristiques ne peuvent être répartis que si une personne est un "joueur". Donc, seul Naruto peut le faire. A cause de cela, il évolue naturellement plus vite que les autres, gagnant 5 points de caractéristique supplémentaire à répartir à chaque niveau.

Concernant Kakashi, non, je n'ai pas fait de fiche pour lui, et je n'en ferais pas. Du moins pas pour le moment. J'ai expliqué pourquoi. Seuls les coéquipiers de Naruto auront une fiche. Or, Kakashi, bien qu'étant dans l'équipe, n'en est pas membre à part entière. Il est surtout leur superviseur, leur sensei (la preuve: les examens chuunins). Pour cette raison, seuls les personnes en équipe avec Naruto auront une fiche de personnage.

Une autre raison à pourquoi je n'ai pas mis Kakashi était que sa fiche personnage aurait été loooooooooongue à écrire. Il m'a fallut des heures pour écrire celle de Hinata et Sasuke (et il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose à écrire). Imaginez si j'avais dû faire la même chose pour Kakashi ? Il m'aurait fallu une semaine entière ! Le nombre de Jutsus, les Titres, les Caractéristiques, les calculs à faire... Cela aurait été une horreur et une torture. Donc non, pas Kakashi.

Pour le reste, je ne sais pas trop quoi expliquer. Si vous voulez des précisions, il va falloir demander spécifiquement. En dehors de ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

On se reverra la semaine prochaine pour la lecture d'un nouveau chapitre (Ryuuketsu).

A bientôt !

ps: Cette semaine, un nouveau chapitre de FSAN aura également été posté, pour ceux que ça intéresse (oui, j'ai encore été capable de poster 2 chapitres par semaine, mais ne vous y habituez pas, cela risque de ne pas durer).


	14. Chapter 14

Joyeux Noël à tous (avec un peu de retard) !

J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été sage et que vous méritiez un petit cadeau... Donc, voici le mien.

Cette semaine, non seulement il y aura deux chapitres, mais ce sera des super chapitres, dans le sens où ils sont plus long que la moyenne à laquelle je vous ai habitué. En clair, les deux chapitres dépassent aisément les 10 000 mots.

Voilà, je n'en dit pas plus ! Il est temps pour vous de profiter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 : Le véritable test genin…_**

Naruto se tenait dans le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7, et un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui. C'était ici que tout avait commencé. Il était devenu un véritable genin ici, ligoté sur l'un des trois poteaux. C'était également là qu'il avait affronté Kakashi avec Sakura, après son retour de formation. Chaque départ commençait ici. C'était un peu comme une tradition.

Parlant du Hatake, le blondinet était assez mitigé dans ses sentiments. D'une part, il était véritablement heureux de le revoir, parce qu'il lui avait énormément manqué. Ils avaient passé un total d'environ deux ans dans la même équipe. Un an après être devenu un genin, et un an après son retour de formation avec Jiraya. C'était en fait relativement peu, mais il avait de bons souvenirs de ces moments-là. Ils avaient fait plein de choses incroyables en si peu de temps. Rares étaient les shinobis qui pouvaient se vanter de la même chose.

D'autre part… Kakashi avait-il vraiment toujours été aussi ennuyeux ? Certes, il avait été un bon sensei, enfin la plupart du temps. Il lui avait d'abord appris l'importance du travail d'équipe. Il lui avait enseigné la marche sur l'arbre, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient dans une situation délicate. Il avait rapidement essayé de lui faire comprendre le concept derrière le chidori, mais sans succès. Beaucoup plus tard, il lui avait montré comment faire évoluer son rasengan en l'infusant de l'élément fuuton, devenant ainsi le rasenshuriken. C'était… A peu près tout.

Certes, il avait rapidement enseigné les bases d'un genin, à savoir mettre à niveau le taijutsu de chacun… Au début seulement, avant de nous laisser continuer à progresser en autoformation. Pour Naruto et l'Uchiwa, cela suffisait amplement, mais pour Sakura, cela avait été compliqué. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à travailler dur sans une excellente raison. Survivre et Sasuke étaient les deux principales, soit dit en passant. Il avait énormément travaillé sur leur coordination, de façon à exploiter au mieux les forces de chacun, tout en réduisant autant que possible leurs faiblesses. C'était pas mal, mais n'était applicable qu'en équipe. Sur le domaine individuel, il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose pour l'Uzumaki et la Haruno. Il suffisait de voir ce qui était arrivé pendant les examens chuunins.

Après cela, l'équipe avait été fragmentée et Sasuke avait fait défection. Naruto et Sakura avaient ensuite eu de nouveau tuteur pendant trois ans. Lorsqu'ils avaient de nouveau été placé sous l'autorité de Kakashi, celui-ci n'avait pratiquement plus rien eu à leur apprendre. Pour preuve, à peine une semaine après, ils partaient à la chasse aux nukenins de rang S, alias Akatsuki, qui avaient enlevé Gaara…

…

Pourquoi avait-il voulu le Hatake comme juunin-sensei, déjà ?

Ah, oui… Pour la symbolique. A l'époque, il avait été un jeune garçon impressionnable et affamé d'attention et d'affection. Kakashi, en dépit de son excentricité, lui avait donné exactement cela. Les membres de son équipe, en dehors d'une poignée de personnes de Konoha, avait été les premiers à le considérer comme sa propre personne, et pas en se basant sur des préjugés et des on-dit. Cela avait été tout ce qu'il recherchait à l'époque, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. En définitive, le Hatake n'était pas un mauvais sensei, mais il était un peu paresseux sur les bords, et il allait falloir que Naruto le motive énormément pour le rendre pleinement utile. Pas question de se rendre à Nami dans le même état que la fois précédente. Ils allaient être plus forts ce coup-ci !

Il y avait aussi les retards chroniques du juunin à prendre en compte. Cela seul leur faisait perdre près d'un quart de leur journée à chaque fois. Sérieusement, entre deux et trois heures chaque jour, si ce temps avait été mis à la formation, même Sakura aurait pu vaincre Haku… Bon, peut-être pas, mais elle aurait été en mesure de lui donner du fil à retordre. Heureusement, Naruto allait recevoir une formation complémentaire avec Anko. Ainsi, il saurait comment il était censé être enseigné. Parce que, en dépit de l'enthousiasme de Jiraya, il avait eu ses propres tares perverses qui avaient franchement ralenti les choses. Il n'avait même pas su quelle était son affinité élémentaire avant d'avoir été pourchassé par l'Akatsuki. Cela aurait pris quoi… Dix minutes, de le déterminer. Dans cette ligne temporelle, il la connaissait déjà depuis un certain temps.

Enfin bref… Kakashi était un homme, et son enseignement était imparfait. C'était aussi le cas de Jiraya, pour des raisons différentes. Sans doute Anko aurait ses propres problèmes qui entreront en jeu. Naruto lui-même ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet, car après tout il avait son propre fardeau à porter… Sauver le monde, et tout ça… Forcément, il y aurait des sujets qui fâchent. Tout le monde avait ses points sensibles. L'important était de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Actuellement, le Hatake n'était pas la personne dont il avait besoin, mais il veillerait à ce que cela change. Il pouvait être _très_ persuasif, lorsqu'il le fallait…

S'asseyant dos au poteau du milieu, l'Uzumaki ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'il avait prévu pour passer l'épreuve. Il y avait le plan A, travailler en équipe. Parce que Naruto savait déjà qu'il serait inutilisable, il ne l'avait pas trop élaboré. Le plan B, donc, était de collaborer avec Hinata. Beaucoup plus facile, à condition qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas… C'était malheureusement un risque. Et puis, il y avait le plan C… Fais ce que tu peux et retente ta chance au repas de midi. C'était ce qui était arrivé dans sa première ligne temporelle.

Personnellement, ce coup-ci, il était plutôt un adepte du plan D : Chaos absolu ! Naturellement, il allait d'abord tenter les plans A et B, mais quand… S'ils échouaient, ne soyons pas trop pessimistes, il tenterait le D, qui deviendrait de toute façon le C s'il ne parvenait à rien. Mais ça aidait grandement de savoir à l'avance ce qu'allait être le test auquel ils allaient être soumis. Cela lui avait laissé beaucoup de temps pour être préparé. Il avait même pris un petit-déjeuner ! Il avait également apporté de quoi manger pour Sasuke et Hinata, sachant qu'ils auraient suivi les instructions. Ce serait sa première contribution au plan A.

Dans la prévision du plan D, Naruto avait donc prévu quelques joyeusetés. Il y avait les classiques farces, dont toute une section du terrain d'entrainement avait été piégée. Il avait également la « fausse horloge », qui en fait n'était ni fausse, ni même une horloge. Spécialement pour contrer Kakashi, l'Uzumaki avait utilisé ses connaissances temporelles pour créer l'arme ultime : _Icha Icha, Tactics _! Un livre que Jiraya n'a même pas encore écrit, et qui ne sortirait que dans trois ans, enfin normalement… Un exemplaire plus que rare, quelque chose d'unique. Il avait utilisé ses clones à profusion pour l'écrire en une nuit et le faire relier. Le blondinet était honnêtement curieux de savoir ce qu'était prêt à faire son sensei pour l'acquérir. Et, juste au cas où, il avait une dernière petite surprise à jouer…

…

Il n'était cependant pas impossible que Naruto ait fourré la doublure du livre avec des balises explosives.

…

Quoi ? La connaissance du futur était quelque chose qui ne devait pas être partagé effrontément…

…

Bon, ok, c'était juste parce qu'il voulait effacer la preuve qu'il avait effectivement été assez bas pour réécrire ce déchet que certains pervers appelle un livre.

…

Surtout que cela lui avait fait gagner un point de [CHARISME].

…

Il avait honte.

Naruto savait cependant que tout ce qu'il avait préparé ne serait efficace contre Kakashi qu'aussi longtemps qu'il ne prenait pas les choses au sérieux. De ce qu'il se souvenait, l'Uzumaki estimait que le juunin s'était essentiellement limité à des compétences de base. Pas de jutsu puissant ni de sharingan. Il avait essentiellement joué avec eux. Cela changerait cependant si le blondinet montrait des capacités trop élevées pour son niveau. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir réussir à obtenir les clochettes, mais il estimait pouvoir y arriver s'il jouait bien ses cartes.

Hinata arriva finalement, quelques minutes après Naruto. Quant à Sasuke, il fut très précisément à l'heure. Selon les normes de Kakashi, cependant, ils pourraient tout aussi bien être en avance. Le rendez-vous avait été prévu pour six heures et le test finissait à midi. Toutefois, l'examen lui-même durerait moins de deux heures, alors autant profiter de ce temps pour commencer la mise en place du plan A.

« Bonjour, Hinata-chan. Sasuke. » Salua l'Uzumaki en levant une main amicale.

« N-Naruto-kun… » Répondit la Hyuga en rougissant légèrement, toujours aussi timide.

« Hn. » Grogna vaguement l'Uchiwa, signe qu'il reconnaissait sa présence, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » Proposa Naruto en descellant de la nourriture.

« J-Je croyais qu'on ne d-devait pas manger. » Fit timidement remarquer la jeune fille.

« Kakashi-sensei nous a dit que nous devions _éviter_ de manger. » Rectifia le jinchuriki en souriant espièglement. « Cela dit, comment pourrions-nous être pleinement performant si notre estomac hurle famine ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question deux estomacs grondèrent légèrement. L'Uzumaki se contenta de ricaner légèrement, avant de leur tendre un bento chacun. Hinata accepta timidement le sien, mais Sasuke l'ignora complètement. Haussant les épaules, Naruto ramassa de nouveau la nourriture qu'il avait préparée pour l'Uchiwa. Il avait fait un geste pour le travail d'équipe et avait vu les résultats. Le plan A était définitivement irréalisable, mais le B avait de bonnes chances de réussite…

Une fois que la Hyuga eut terminé de manger, le jinchuriki fit disparaitre les preuves, avant de commencer une petite sieste. Il restait après tout encore un peu plus de trois heures avant le début de l'épreuve. Autant être aussi en forme que possible…

…

Tout comme la veille, Naruto fut réveillé par l'arrivée de Kakashi. Son sens de [Capteur] l'avait averti dès que le juunin était entré dans sa gamme de détection. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit le Hatake se tenir négligemment contre le mémorial aux morts, à moitié assis dessus. L'Uzumaki fut vaguement confus, avant de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait. Dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il était moins impulsif qu'il ne l'avait été dans la vraie vie à la même époque. Eh bien, il était toujours hyperactif, mais il pouvait désormais se canaliser. De même, Sakura ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe 7. Pour cette raison, personne n'avait hurlé à leur sensei pour son retard. Sasuke n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire et Hinata était trop timide pour attirer l'attention sur elle-même.

« Yo ! » Salua le juunin, avec son éternel air nonchalant, en posant une pendule sur le mémorial et en activant l'alarme. « Prêt à passer le test ? »

« Absolument ! » Affirma Naruto, avec un sourire. « Faîtes de votre pire, Kakashi-sensei. »

« Ne t'excite pas trop… » Le réprimanda légèrement le Hatake, semblant ne pas trop s'en soucier, avant de mettre la main dans sa poche et d'en sortir quelque chose de trop familier à l'Uzumaki « Voici deux clochettes. Votre tâche est de récupérer l'une d'entre elle avant la fin du chrono. Ceux qui ne parviendront pas à récupérer une clochette finiront accroché à ces poteaux, et seront également privé de déjeuner. »

_« Pas rigoureusement le même discours que la dernière fois, mais le sens est le même. »_ Se dit le jinchuriki.

_« C-C'est pour ça que Naruto-kun nous a apporté à manger ce matin ! »_ Comprit soudainement Hinata, rougissant légèrement, en jetant de petits coups d'œil furtif au garçon en question. _« Il avait dû comprendre que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver… »_

_Félicitations ! Grâce à une interaction antérieure, vous avez gagnez 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

« Tch ! » Grogna Sasuke, son estomac grognant légèrement, en regrettant de ne pas avoir accepté la nourriture de l'Uzumaki, mais refusant de s'abaisser à la lui demander après l'avoir magistralement ignoré.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de récupérer une clochette, et vous serez officiellement genins. » Continua Kakashi. « Celui, celle ou ceux qui n'en récupéreront pas une retourneront immédiatement sur les bancs de l'académie. »

_« Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre, je dois bien dire que cela ne m'impressionne pas trop… »_ Soupira Naruto.

_« R-Retourner à l'académie ? »_ Grimaça Hinata, horrifiée à l'idée. _« Qu'en penserait Tou-sama de cela devait arriver ? »_

_« Hors de question que j'échoue maintenant ! »_ Fut la seule pensée de Sasuke.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez utiliser vos kunaïs et vos shurikens. » Poursuivit le Hatake. « N'hésitez pas à m'attaquer avec l'intention de tuer. Des questions ? »

« H-Haï, Kakashi-sensei… » Dit timidement la Hyuga en levant _très_ légèrement la main. « Où est la t-troisième cloche ? »

« Quelle troisième cloche ? » Demanda innocemment le juunin, l'amusement lisible dans son regard.

« J-Je veux dire… Nous sommes trois, et vous ne tenez que d-deux clochettes. » Fit remarquer la jeune fille, une rougeur se propageant sur son visage en raison de toute l'attention portée sur elle.

« Ah ? » Sembla s'étonner Kakashi, en regardant sa main. « Oui, tu as raison. Il manque une clochette. Tant pis, le test est toujours valide. Cela signifie simplement que l'un d'entre vous échouera par défaut. »

_« Ça, il ne nous l'avait pas fait, la dernière fois. »_ Songea Naruto, plissant les yeux.

_« M-Mais alors… »_ S'horrifia Hinata. _« Si je veux être avec N-Naruto-kun, je dois retirer la possibilité à Sasuke-san de devenir genin cette année. Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que lui. Je ne mérite pas cette place autant que lui. Je n'ai aucune chance… » _Songea-t-elle malheureusement.

_« Ces deux clochettes seront à moi ! »_ Décida l'Uchiwa, son attention fixée sur ses cibles désignées.

« Pas d'autre question ? » Vérifia Kakashi, penchant la tête sur le côté. « Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous avez jusqu'à ce que l'alarme sonne… C'est parti ! »

Et, dans un même mouvement, les quatre shinobis se séparèrent chacun dans une direction. Inutile d'engager le combat dès à présent, car le Hatake ne se laisserait pas avoir par cela, et les autres aspirants genins pourraient tenter de profiter de la situation à leur avantage. Du moins était-ce ainsi que le juunin supposait que ses potentiels élèves pensaient. Lui-même n'était pas passé par un test de ce genre, ayant été diplômé en temps de guerre. La mentalité de l'époque était réussir une mission ou mourir. C'était triste, mais c'était la réalité de leur profession, et elle n'était pas toujours belle à voir. Dans tous les cas, Kakashi avait vraiment hâte de voir comment ces enfants allaient s'y prendre pour le confronter…

* * *

A peine cinq minutes après le début de l'épreuve, le juunin se tenait au centre d'une clairière, bien en évidence. Son objectif était d'évaluer les trois aspirants genins, après tout. Utiliser toutes ses capacités serait contreproductif. Il voulait voir comment ils géraient leur stress et leur travail en équipe lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour les guider. Après tout, il arrivera des moments, dans la vie d'un shinobi, qu'il soit séparé de son équipe ou capturé par l'ennemi. D'une certaine façon, ce test représentait cela, sauf que là où ses élèves pensaient qu'il y avait quatre camps, un par personne, il n'y en avait réellement que deux, lui et eux. Kakashi était curieux de voir combien de temps ils mettraient à le comprendre… S'ils le comprenaient.

« Bien, tout le monde semble être caché… » Commença le Hatake, avant de regarder de fixer Naruto, qui se tenait à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, avec incrédulité. « Tu… N'es pas allé te cacher ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas su où me trouver si je l'avais fait ? » Répliqua l'Uzumaki, d'un ton faussement curieux.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Fit le Hatake, souriant légèrement sous son masque.

« Dans ce cas, à quoi bon se cacher ? » Répliqua le jinchuriki, en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement.

« Cela se défend. » Admit Kakashi, véritablement amusé, avant de mettre une main dans sa poche. « Il est temps de commencer… Première leçon : taijutsu ! »

Et sur ce, il en sortit son précieux, et véritablement célèbre, _Icha Icha_. Cela fit sourire Naruto, qui se souvenait très précisément de comment ce premier affrontement s'était terminé. Cela n'avait pas été un bon souvenir, mais suffisamment comique pour que l'amusement remplace le ridicule.

« Tu peux attaquer quand tu veux. » Lui fit remarquer le Hatake, en continuant sa lecture.

« Je sais, mais il n'y a aucune raison de se presser. Après tout, la précipitation est la meilleure façon de faire des erreurs. » Expliqua l'Uzumaki, avec insolence.

« Vrai, encore une fois. » Approuva Kakashi, sans quitter son livre des yeux. « Cependant, attendre sans rien faire ne mènera à rien non plus. »

« Peut-être, mais pourquoi attaquer agir selon les prévisions de son adversaire ? » Répliqua Naruto, en souriant légèrement. « Si mon opposant sait que je vais attaquer, alors pourquoi lui donner raison ? Une attaque prévisible est une attaque à moitié échouée. »

_Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

« Sages paroles que voilà. » Commenta Kakashi, légèrement moqueur malgré tout.

« Si vous le dîtes… » Répliqua l'Uzumaki avec amusement.

Il porta ensuite la main à sa poche, dans une parfaite imitation du geste du juunin, ce qui valut une attention particulière de celui-ci. Le Hatake se figea cependant lorsqu'il vit ce que son élève avait sorti. Hébété, presque hypnotisé, il s'approcha du blondinet.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que… » Bégaya-t-il, en tendant un doigt tremblant en direction de l'objet. « S-serait-il possible que ce soit… »

« Oh, ça ? » Fit Naruto, d'un air nonchalant, en désignant le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main. « C'est _Icha Icha, Tactics_. Un excellent ouvrage, mais il n'existe qu'un unique exemplaire au monde. C'est une édition très spéciale… » Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux… Est-ce que je pourrais… Le lire ? » Demanda Kakashi, presque frénétiquement.

« Oh ? » Sembla s'étonner l'Uzumaki, dissimulant habilement son amusement. « Si vous y tentez, je pourrais éventuellement y penser. Mais peut-être préféreriez-vous peut-être en être le propriétaire, Kakashi-sensei ? Intéressé par un échange. ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama fortement le juunin, toujours entièrement focalisé sur le livre. « Je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir. »

« Je n'en demande pas tant. » Répondit Naruto en riant. « Juste une clochette fera l'affaire… »

« Vendu ! » Accepta immédiatement le Hatake.

_« Si facilement ? »_ S'étonna Hinata, un peu déprimée en voyant se dérouler ce développement improbable.

_« Mon respect pour les juunins vient de baisser d'une dizaine de crans… Au moins. »_ Marmonna Sasuke intérieurement, son visage presqu'aussi impassible que jamais.

_« C'est un peu trop facile à mon goût… Je n'aime pas ça. »_ Réalisa l'Uzumaki, n'affichant pas son trouble, en regardant son sensei. _« [Observer] ! »_

**_INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Kakashi Hatake.

Rang : Juunin.

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 26 ans.

Affiliation : Konoha.

Niveau (Lvl) : 63.

Points de Vie (PV) : 4095/4095.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 3920/3920.

Points d'Endurance (PE) : 1480/1480.

Attaque : 1913.

Défense : 2036.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 247

[RESISTANCE] : 261

[VITESSE] : 269

[DEXTERITE] : 288

[AGILITE] : 224

[ENDURANCE] : 148

[CONSTITUTION] : 273

[INTELLIGENCE] : 332

[VOLONTE] : 195

[MENTALITE] : 297

[CHAKRA] : 196

[SAGESSE] : 147

[CHARISME] : 134

[CHANCE] : 153

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » _Réfléchit Naruto, avec une sombre satisfaction. _« Sa [MENTALITE] est trop élevée pour qu'il soit ignorant de ce que je prépare… »_

La [MENTALITE] agissait sur deux choses en particulier. La première était sur la capacité à résister aux genjutsus. La seconde, plus évidente, était sur le renforcement du mental de l'individu. Cela lui permettait notamment de faire face plus sereinement à des situations de stress. C'était ce à quoi était actuellement soumis Kakashi, d'une certaine manière, et il ne devrait pas être affecté par quelque chose d'aussi faible que ce qu'était capable de tenter l'Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, [Détecter] et [Capteur] lui confirmaient que le juunin était parfaitement maître de lui-même, et donc conscient de ce qui se passait. Il jouait le jeu, simplement.

_« Hum ? »_ Fit ensuite le jinchuriki, en regardant vaguement au-dessus de la tête du Hatale._ « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

**« Ninja Copieur »**

**Lvl : 63**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**PV : 4095/4095**

**PC : 3920/3920**

**PE : 1480/1480**

Auparavant, l'indicateur qui flottait au-dessus de la tête de Kakashi n'indiquait que les trois premières lignes. Cependant, parce qu'il avait utilisé [Observer] en combat, il pouvait accéder à trois nouvelles lignes indiquant les trois statistiques générales de son adversaire. C'était une information intéressante. Il comptait bien s'en souvenir. Cela pourrait s'avérer très précieux. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour penser aux utilisations potentielles de cette découverte.

Approchant lentement du juunin, Naruto tint fermement son ouvrage. Il ne voulait pas se le faire prendre avant que l'échange ait eu lieu. En fait, il ne doutait pas que ledit échange ne se produirait pas, mais il espérait pouvoir surprendre son adversaire assez pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Kakashi, en face de lui, tenait une clochette dans sa main et l'autre, vide, était tendue en direction du précieux livre. En parfait reflet, l'Uzumaki fit de même.

Le Hatake attrapa le bord du précieux tome tandis que le petit grelot fut posé dans la paume du jinchuriki. Cependant, alors qu'il était sur le point de refermer sa main, le blondinet fut repoussé par un coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui eut également pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise sur le _Icha Icha_, qui resta en possession de shinobi borgne.

« Bien essayé… » Admit Kakashi en rangeant son ancien ouvrage pour commencer la lecture de sa nouvelle acquisition. « Utiliser une faiblesse potentielle pour obtenir ton objectif, c'était une bonne tactique. Tu aurais cependant dû te douter que cela ne marcherait pas contre moi. Pour la peine, je te confisque ce livre pour le moment. Je te le rendrais lorsque j'aurais terminé de le lire… »

« Hé ! » Fit Naruto, légèrement moqueur, en se tenant l'estomac. « Je me demande lequel des deux était le plus crédule… » Murmura-t-il.

« Hmm ? As-tu dit quelque chose ? » Demanda distraitement le Hatake, en ouvrant son nouveau livre.

« Qui sait ? » Répondit l'Uzumaki, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Bonne lecture… Kakashi-sensei ! »

Il fit ensuite un mudra et activa les balises explosives dissimulées dans la doublure du livre. Surpris, son adversaire ne put pas pleinement anticiper cette tournure des événements. Sentant le danger, il jeta le livre et bondit en arrière, mais fut malgré tout partiellement pris dans la puissante explosion qui se produisit à ce moment-là. Naruto, qui fuyait déjà dans la direction opposée, prit juste le temps de voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

**« Ninja Copieur »**

**Lvl : 63**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**PV :**** 3748/4095**

**PC :**** 3920/3920**

**PE :**** 1480/1480**

Plutôt puissant pour une simple attaque d'un pas-encore-tout-à-fait-genin. Par comparaison, l'Uzumaki n'avait perdu que 70 PV du coup dans l'estomac, ce qui restait plutôt énorme pour un élève tout juste sorti de l'académie, qui devrait avoir 300 PV en moyenne. Naturellement, aucun membre de l'équipe 7 n'était dans ce cas, ayant chacun leur propre lignée de clan qui améliorait leurs statistiques de base. Naruto n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'enfuir bien loin, car Kakashi se mit à sa poursuite, la folie perceptible dans son regard.

« … _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux _Icha Icha_… Mon précieux… » Marmonnait le juunin, des larmes coulant de son œil unique. « Brulé. Détruit. Anéanti… Doit le venger… Vengeance ! »

_« C'est en fait assez pitoyable… »_ Remarqua l'Uzumaki, sans cesser de courir. _« Ce serait presque drôle si la cible n'était pas moi. »_

Heureusement pour lui, Naruto arriva finalement dans la section du terrain d'entrainement qu'il avait truffé de pièges et de farces en tout genre. Sans la moindre hésitation, il commença à les activer. Aussitôt, l'emplacement de Kakashi, peu importe où il se trouvait, fut continuellement ciblé par une abondance de kunaïs, de shurikens, de senbons, de bombes de peinture, de boules puantes, de cailloux, ainsi que plein d'autres projectiles plus ou moins dangereux et/ou humiliants. L'Uzumaki était à peu près certain d'avoir entendu Hinata crier d'embarras lorsque les premiers préservatifs avaient commencé à voler parmi la masse d'autres choses.

Naturellement, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'avait prévu le blondinet. Cette zone du terrain d'entrainement contenait également un certain nombre de balises explosives. Certaines étaient destinés au Hatake directement, tandis que d'autres étaient censé projeter des troncs d'arbres dans sa direction grâce au souffle de l'explosion… Oui, Naruto avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de clones, à élaborer toutes sortes de pièges improbables. Et pour rajouter de la difficulté, toutes n'étaient pas des vraies ou n'explosaient pas forcément au premier passage, rendant la traque de l'Uzumaki encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'état déjà.

Cependant, Kakashi n'était pas un juunin pour rien. Il parvint à se frayer un chemin relativement facilement, et attrapa finalement le jinchuriki par le col de sa veste. Son œil souriait, mais l'aura qui émanait de lui affola grandement [Détecter] et [Capteur]. Sa [MENTALITE] fit également des heures supplémentaires pour l'empêcher de succomber. Heureusement, il avait l'expérience de sa première ligne temporelle pour l'aider à surmonter cela.

« Belle tentative… » Commença agréablement le Hatake. « Un peu plus impitoyable que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais pas hors des limites fixées dans le cadre de cet examen. »

« Je peux faire encore mieux ! » Affirma Naruto, en essayant de se libérer de la prise du juunin, en vain.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais nous continuons à jouer juste tous les deux, je crains que les deux autres candidats n'auront pas le temps de tenter leur chance. » Commenta Kakashi. « Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de te pun… Je veux dire de t'empêcher temporairement d'intervenir. »

_« On y croit… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki, sarcastiquement, avant de répondre béatement. « Désolé, sensei, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! »

Et, juste comme ça, il échangea sa place avec un préservatif qui trainait sur le sol, à une vingtaine de mètres derrière le Hatake, et qui avait précédemment été utilisé… Comme projectile ! Cela n'avait pas été un choix conscient, mais il devait y avoir une sorte de symbolique, quelque part. Kakashi ne put que regarder sa main, impassible, avant de jeter l'objet indésirable qu'il tenait désormais. Il se tourna ensuite vers le garçon.

« Dernière tentative ? » Fredonna le juunin pendant une courte seconde, avant de hocher la tête. « Je peux accepter cela, mais je ne serais pas aussi indulgent que je l'ai été jusqu'à présent. »

_« Indulgent ? »_ Grommela mentalement Naruto. _« A quel moment ? »_

« Attention… J'arrive ! » Annonça Kakashi, en bondissant en avant.

« Gah ! » S'exclama l'Uzumaki, surpris par la vitesse. « [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! »

Et aussitôt, il échangea sa place avec un kunaï abandonné. S'arrêtant un instant, moins d'une seconde en fait, le juunin se tourna ensuite rapidement vers le nouvel emplacement du jinchuriki, qui évita de justesse une nouvelle attaque en utilisant la même technique une fois de plus. Cela commença à intéresser le Hatake, car chaque mouvement du garçon était juste assez loin de lui pour qu'il puisse recommencer le processus avant que Kakashi puisse combler pleinement la distance.

_« Intéressante utilisation du [Kawarimi]… »_ Songea-t-il avec un regard appréciateur. _« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le maitriser à un tel point. Il n'a même plus besoin d'utiliser de mudra pour l'activer, ce qui rend ce jutsu presque aussi efficace qu'une téléportation à courte distance. J'avais entendu dire que Naruto avait vaincu Mizuki en partie grâce à cette technique, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment cru… Jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vraiment le résultat d'un travail acharné. »_

« [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! » S'écria une fois de plus l'Uzumaki, avant d'accélérer la cadence. « [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! »

_Félicitations! Vous venez de créer un nouveau Jutsu : [Renzoku Kawarimi] !_

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,99 seconde.

Actif : 2 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

_« C'est plutôt cool, même si c'est plutôt couteux en chakra, comparé à la version basique du [Kawarimi]. »_ Remarqua distraitement Naruto. _« Cela dit, je suppose qu'une fois un certain niveau atteint, l'utilité rattrapera le coût en PC… »_ Déduisit-il en se basant sur son expérience passée, avant de parler à haute voix. « [Renzoku Kawarimi] ! »

C'était une étrange sensation, à la fois semblable et différente d'un [Kawarimi] ordinaire. Semblable, pour le premier de la chaîne, parce que le procédé était identique à la version de base du jutsu. Différent, cependant, parce que l'activation de la seconde technique de ladite chaîne fonctionnait selon le même principe qu'un ressort, s'activant automatiquement après le délai d'une seconde terminé. Le déplacement était cependant prévu à l'avance par l'utilisateur, ici Naruto, qui devait penser à ce qui serait utilisé pour se substituer à lui. Cela dit, ne plus avoir à se concentrer sur un jutsu pendant le combat était un avantage indéniablement utile.

« [Renzoku Kawarimi] no jutsu ! » Fit une fois de plus l'Uzumaki.

_« Merde ! »_ S'exclama mentalement Kakashi. _« Ses mouvements se font plus irréguliers… »_

« [Renzoku Kawarimi] no jutsu ! » Murmura Naruto, à nouveau. « [Renzoku Kawarimi] no jutsu… [Renzoku Kawarimi] no jutsu … [Renzoku Kawarimi] no jutsu … [Renzoku Kawarimi] no jutsu … [Renzoku Kawarimi] no jutsu … » Répéta-t-il chaque fois que la précédent s'achevait.

…

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Renzoku Kawarimi] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Renzoku Kawarimi] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Renzoku Kawarimi] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Renzoku Kawarimi] est monté d'un niveau._

_« Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à son… Ah merde, encore raté ! »_ Grogna Kakashi, légèrement embarrassé et impressionné par la stratégie de son élève. _« Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait déjà utilisé une telle stratégie auparavant. C'est effrayant à quelle point elle est efficace. Heureusement, elle doit être couteuse en chakra et il semble difficile d'attaque avec… »_

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Renzoku Kawarimi] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Renzoku Kawarimi] est monté d'un niveau._

_« Tch… Cela pompe vraiment beaucoup de chakra de l'utiliser à répétition comme ce que je viens de faire. »_ Songea Naruto, voyant qu'il avait déjà consommé 6000 PC en dix minutes de lutte. _« Au moins, Kakashi-sensei ne peut plus suivre mon rythme… »_

C'était la vérité. En raison des déplacements successifs et très rapides des [Kawarimis], le juunin ne pouvait que tourner en rond pour trouver où l'Uzumaki s'était substitué. Certes, le temps entre deux déplacements n'était pas instantané, mais suffisamment court pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir. De plus, le jinchuriki était assez imprévisible pour empêcher la création d'un modèle qui permettrait au Hatake d'anticiper son adversaire.

Malheureusement, toujours en raison des très courts temps entre les [Kawarimis], moins d'une seconde la plupart du temps. Il était extrêmement difficile de placer une attaque efficace. S'il parvenait à distraire et à confondre suffisamment son adversaire, cela serait une autre histoire, mais Kakashi était trop expérimenté pour cela, et il avait une excellente conscience de son propre environnement, si bien que le combat se trouvait à peu près dans une impasse, et cela aussi longtemps que Naruto aurait des PC, ce qui ne serait plus si long…

Au moins, il pourrait se vanter d'avoir tenu tête à un juunin pendant plus de dix minutes. Accordé, il avait préparé le terrain, il avait l'expérience d'une autre ligne temporelle et l'adversaire n'utilisait pas ses pleines capacités, mais quand même, cela restait un bel exploit. Surtout que le Hatake cherchait effectivement à mettre fin à l'affrontement tout en maintenant ses propres restrictions auto-imposées.

…

Là !

Profitant d'un court instant de distraction de Kakashi, que Naruto savait être délibéré, il se précipita dans son dos et activa son [Kenjutsu académique], épée dégainée, pour tenter de transpercer le juunin par derrière, tandis qu'il utilisait sa main libre pour s'emparer d'une ces précieuses clochettes… Jusqu'à ce que le Hatake ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée, le faisant empaler une buche de bois.

_« Aïe… »_ Anticipa l'Uzumaki, son sens de [Capteur] lui hurlant la présence de Kakashi juste derrière lui, très probablement accroupi.

« Il est temps d'en finir… » Déclara joyeusement le juunin, ses mains placées en un mudra particulier. « [Mille ans de souffrances] no jutsu ! »

**CLANG !**

« Hein ? » S'étonna Kakashi, sentant ses doigts percuter quelque chose de solide, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce que son corps lui disait. « Ah… Aïe ! »

_« Je me disais bien… »_ Sourit Naruto, avant de hurler : « [Kawarimi] no jutsu ! »

Et l'Uzumaki disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le juunin, confus, chercha du regard une trace de son adversaire, mais ne parvint pas à en trouver une seule. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le jinchuriki était parvenu à se substituer à un objet en dehors de la portée de ses sens… Une fois de plus, le Hatake se trouva impressionné par l'incroyable capacité de l'aspirant genin. Personne à sa connaissance ne disposait d'une telle maîtrise avancée du [Kawarimi]. Ce jutsu était la plupart du temps délaissé après être devenu chuunin, mais cela ne pouvait quand même pas être la seule explication… N'est-ce pas ?

Mais pour penser qu'un élève de l'académie ait jugé utile de renforcer son fond de culotte avec une plaque d'acier… Il s'agissait de la dernière surprise de Naruto, pas que Kakashi fusse au courant de ce fait. Se frottant le crâne d'un air embarrassé, le Hatake se dirigea vers une autre partie de du terrain d'entrainement, où il savait trouver Hinata et Sasuke… Jusqu'à ce qu'il marche sur une balise explosive, qui n'avait pas explosé à son premier passage, et qui avait décidé de changer d'avis à présent.

« Et merde… » Fit le juunin, avant de bondir en avant avec un [Shunshin].

**BOOM !**

« … » Kakashi grogna légèrement. « Aïe… »

**« Ninja Copieur »**

**Lvl : 63**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**PV :**** 3519/4095**

**PC :**** 3920/3920**

**PE : 1480/1480**

* * *

Hinata était assez nerveuse. Elle avait vu la stratégie de Naruto en action grâce à son [Byakugan] et savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler sa performance. Et pourtant même ainsi il n'avait pas été en mesure d'obtenir une clochette. Dans ce cas, comment pourrait-elle y arriver ? C'était impossible pour elle ! Cette compréhension la déprima énormément. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Pourquoi cet air déprimé ? » Fit une voix familière juste à son oreille.

« Mmmmmmmh ! » Essaya-t-elle de crier, mais une main avait été placée devant sa bouche, l'empêchant de faire plus qu'un son indistinct.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi. » continua la personne, la lâchant lorsque la Hyuga.

« Na-Naruto-kun ! » Murmura-t-elle, rougissant si fortement qu'elle faillit s'évanouir en raison de l'afflux sanguin.

« Chut… Du calme… C'est moi. » La rassura l'Uzumaki en lui massant doucement les épaules pour l'apaiser, grâce aux effets de son métier [Masseur]. « Voilà… Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de tourner de l'œil. »

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Hinata, encore surprise par sa présence. « Et c-comment es-tu arrivé ici s-si vite ? Tu étais à plus de 800 mètres. »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Avoua Naruto, en souriant légèrement. « Et pour ta deuxième question, disons que j'ai une bonne maîtrise du [Kawarimi]… »

« O-Ok. » dit-elle, encore confuse et incertaine. « D-Donc, pourquoi as-tu b-besoin de mon aide ? »

« Pour récupérer ces clochettes. » Révéla le jinchuriki, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Q-Quoi ? » Bégaya la Hyuga, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'incrédulité.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? » S'étonna l'Uzumaki, véritablement surpris. « Repense à ce qui vient de se passer… N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ? »

Confuse, Hinata se mit effectivement à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu. Naruto était fort, elle l'avait vu et n'en avait jamais douté. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été en mesure de vaincre Kakashi. Certes, il avait été en mesure d'égaler leur sensei, mais au prix d'une quantité considérable de chakra, largement supérieure au Hatake, Sasuke et elle-même réunis. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses prodigieuses réserves, il n'aurait tout simplement pas fait le poids. Elle avait déjà compris qu'elle n'était pas non plus à la hauteur et le combat avait prouvé que Sasuke ne le serait pas non plus. Aucun des trois ne pourrait récupérer les clochettes. Leur adversaire était un juunin, et ils n'étaient même pas encore genins…

« Oh ! » Fit la Hyuga, la compréhension soudaine l'empêchant momentanément d'être encore plus déprimée à cette révélation. « Nous n'y arriverons pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact. » Confirma Naruto, en souriant, à la confusion de la jeune fille.

« P-Pourquoi être aussi heureux, dans ce cas ? » Demanda Hinata, confuse par le comportement du garçon.

« Parce que maintenant que tu as compris cela, nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler sur le véritable objectif de ce test. » Annonça l'Uzumaki, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Le véritable… Objectif… De ce test ? » Répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous n'arriverons jamais à récupérer ces clochettes. » Expliqua le jinchuriki. « Mais ce n'est pas important, car cela n'a jamais été le but du test. Les clochettes sont là pour nous confondre et nous distraire, nous faire se focaliser dessus. Et parce qu'il n'y en a que deux, nous ne pensons pas à la chose la plus basique, celle que nous aurions pu éventuellement envisager s'il y en avait eu trois. »

« S'il y en avait eu trois… » Répéta une fois de plus la timide Hyuga, tellement concentré qu'elle en oubliait de bégayer, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de surprise et de compréhension. « T-Tu veux dire que… »

« Le véritable objectif de ce test est de tester notre capacité à travailler en équipe. » Confirma Naruto, souriant une fois de plus. « S'il y avait eu trois clochettes, nous aurions pu éventuellement nous entraider pour les récupérer. Mais, le fait qu'il n'y en ait que deux nous a leurrés et nous avons rejeté cette pensée par défaut. Après tout, pourquoi trois candidats s'entraideraient à récupérer deux clochettes, si l'un des trois devaient échouer de toute façon à la fin ? »

« Je… Je comprends… » Dit doucement Hinata, en hochant légèrement la tête. « M-Mais pourquoi utiliser seulement deux clochettes, s'il n'y avait déjà aucune garantie qu'avec trois nous comprenions le véritable o-objectif ? »

« Excellente question ! » Approuva l'Uzumaki, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. « Et la réponse est en fait très simple. C'est tout simplement parce que nous connaissions tous la solution. »

« C-Comment ça ? » Fit la Hyuga, confuse, une fois de plus.

« De combien de membres sont composés une équipe de shinobi ? » Demanda soudainement Naruto.

« Trois. » Répondit immédiatement Hinata, avant qu'elle ne cligne des yeux. « Ah… »

« Et voilà pourquoi il n'y avait que deux clochettes ! » Conclut magistralement Naruto. « Pour nous faire oublier le plus important. »

« D-Donc, soit nous passons tous, soit personne ne passe… » Résuma la jeune fille en se frottant le menton avec le bord de son index.

« Exact. » Confirma le garçon avec fierté.

« … » La Hyuga ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, regardant son interlocuteur pensivement. « Mais tu savais déjà tout ça, n'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ? C'est pour cela que tu as mis en place toute cette mise en scène, pour nous faire comprendre que, seuls, nous n'arriverions à rien, peu importe l'intensité de nos efforts. »

_Elle ne le montre pas, mais elle est en fait très intelligente._

_« Je sais. » Déclara mentalement l'Uzumaki à l'interface. « Tout ce qui lui manque, c'est un peu de confiance en soi. Elle n'a même pas bégayé une seule fois de toute son explication. »_

« Tu as raison. » Admit-il en suite à la jeune fille. « J'ai mis en scène ce combat pour montrer que seuls, nous n'avions aucune chance. Cependant, le spectacle ne t'était pas destiné. Je savais que tu accepterais de collaborer si je te le demandais. Non, le problème est Sasuke. »

« T-Tu penses que cela l'incitera à coopérer ? » Déduisit Hinata.

« Je l'espérais, mais il semblerait qu'il soit trop têtu pour voir la vérité. » Avoua Naruto avec une légère grimace. « Il refuse toujours de travailler en équipe. »

« C-Comment le sais-tu ? » S'étonna la Hyuga.

« Je lui ai demandé, bien sûr ! » Expliqua l'Uzumaki.

« Ah… D'accord. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle n'essaya pas de comprendre comment il avait fait, étant donné qu'il était venu la voir presqu'immédiatement après le combat contre Kakashi, ce qui ne lui aurait pas laissé le temps de discuter réellement avec Sasuke. Elle savait simplement qu'il ne lui mentait pas, et elle lui faisait confiance. Il prendrait soin d'elle, c'était la plus grande certitude de sa vie, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible seulement quelques années plus tôt. Parfois, elle croyait encore rêver, car les événements avaient s'étaient pour la plupart déroulés exactement comme elle les avait imaginés…

Quant au « comment Naruto s'y était pris », c'était en fait assez simple… Pour lui. Le [Kawarimi] qu'il avait utilisé pour fuir Kakashi n'était pas celui utilisé pour arriver derrière Hinata. Il avait fait une halte à mi-chemin pour créer deux clones à l'aide du [Kage Bunshins]. Le premier était allé à un autre endroit pour préparer la fin de l'examen en leur faveur, tandis que le second était parti à la rencontre de Sasuke pour le rallier de leur côté. Inutile de dire, cela avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

L'Uzumaki était obstiné, il le savait est ses Avantages le lui rappelaient souvent. Cela signifiait qu'il était très difficile de lui faire changer d'avis, mais cela restait possible si certaines conditions étaient remplies. L'Uchiwa, cependant, était tout simplement borné, refusant même d'envisager une autre possibilité. Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus le « bon sens » même lorsqu'on lui tapait dessus avec. C'était en fait assez énervant. Avait-il vraiment toujours été comme ça ?

« Donc… Que f-faisons-nous, Naruto-kun ? » Demanda Hinata, en penchant la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donna involontairement l'air mignon.

« Pour le moment, nous allons juste voir comment se débrouille Sasuke. » Annonça l'Uzumaki, avec un sourire. « Ensuite, nous commençons le plan pour nous emparer de ces clochettes. »

« Mais… P-Pourquoi viser les clochettes si le travail d'équipe est l'objectif du test ? » Interrogea la Hyuga, confuse.

« Parce que c'est une tâche impossible à réaliser, et que j'ai bien l'intention de réussir l'impossible. » Expliqua le garçon.

« Ah… Comme prévu de Naruto-kun. » Approuva la jeune fille, en souriant timidement…

Cinq minutes plus tard, la princesse et le jinchuriki étaient dissimulés dans les haies, observant le « duel » sur le point de commencer. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, le blondinet n'avait pas été présent lors du combat entre Sasuke et Kakashi. Cependant, il avait pu être en mesure par la suite de reconstituer l'affrontement à partir des éléments qu'il avait pu récolter, avec difficulté des deux protagonistes et même de Sakura qui était arrivé après al bataille. Et, d'après ce qu'avait pu voir l'Uzumaki, le scénario s'était reproduit à peu près à l'identique. Comme quoi, en dépit des changements, certaines choses restaient les mêmes.

Une fois la correction de Sasuke accomplie, parce que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier cela autrement, en dehors du terme encore moins élogieux d'humiliation, le juunin se dirigea vers le mémorial. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, mais ne semblait pas plus soucieux que cela. Néanmoins, Naruto savait à quoi pensait le Hatake. Après tout, c'était de sa faute…

« Il est temps de commencer… » Murmura l'Uzumaki à l'oreille de la Hyuga. « C'est notre dernière ligne droite. »

« J-Je suis prête… » Tenta d'affirmer Hinata, mais ne parvint pas à être aussi ferme qu'elle l'aurait voulu. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, cela va bien se passer. » Continua le garçon toujours sur le même ton bas. « Il suffit juste de suivre le rythme, et tout ira parfaitement bien. »

« C-Compris… » Déclara docilement la jeune, suivant le jinchuriki…

* * *

Kakashi était pleinement conscient du fait qu'il était suivit par Hinata et Naruto. Certes, ils se dissimulaient bien, et l'Uzumaki aurait presque pu ne pas être remarqué s'il n'avait pas décidé de faire équipe avec la Hyuga, mais le Hatake n'était pas un juunin pour rien. Néanmoins, la tournure des événements était intéressante. C'était le premier semblant d'action commune depuis le début du test, ce qu'il avait attendu en vain tout au long de l'épreuve. Il savait que son examen personnel était dur, personne ne l'avait jamais réussi auparavant.

La raison à cela était simple. Le « test » était officiellement l'exercice de survie, mais l'épreuve réelle avait toujours été au moment du repas. Une personne ligotée, deux personnes libres, et deux repas. Si au moins l'une des deux personnes libres nourrissait celle qui était ligotée, faisant ainsi preuve d'esprit d'équipe, alors l'examen était réussi, aussi simplement que cela. Pourtant, personne n'avait eu le cran de défier son ordre express de ne pas nourrir ladite personne ligotée. Cela avait été la perte de toutes les précédentes promotions que Kakashi avait dû juger.

Cela dit, il semblerait qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas besoin cette fois-ci de passer le test du repas. Tout dépendrait de la réponse de ses élèves sur la raison de leur échec au « test ». Naruto et Hinata semblaient être sur la bonne voie pour trouver la bonne solution, mais ce n'allaient pas avoir le temps de la mettre à exécution. Il était déjà 12h14, et l'épreuve de survie était terminée depuis quatorze minutes. Il avait simplement pris le temps d'achever le combat avec Sasuke, et ainsi soulager un peu de la tension accumulée face à l'Uzumaki. Lui et ses pièges avaient été véritablement effrayants. Le juunin avait eu des sueurs froides à au moins trois reprises lorsqu'il l'avait poursuivi.

La seule chose que Kakashi trouvait dommage était qu'il n'avait pas pu tester Hinata. Ayant passé trop de temps sur Naruto, il s'était retrouvé à ne pouvoir que confronter un seul des deux aspirants genins restants. Et la jeune Hyuga n'avait tout simplement rien tenté de son côté, et semblait avoir complètement abandonné l'idée lorsque l'Uzumaki l'avait rejoint, si bien qu'il avait laissé la dernière chance à Sasuke. C'était dommage pour elle, mais la vie était injuste, et la timidité pourrait parfois s'avérer être quelque chose de fatal. Que ce soit une leçon pour elle…

Cela dit, il y avait un minuscule détail qui perturbait le juunin. Il était 12h14, le test s'était fini à 12h00, soit quatorze minutes plus tôt, mais l'alarme de son horloge n'avait pas sonné la fin de l'épreuve. Naturellement, Kakashi soupçonnait Naruto d'y être pour quelque chose. Cela correspondrait bien à son style, de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là. Ce n'était pas contre les règles, une fois de plus, si bien que le Hatake était curieux de voir ce qui lui avait été réservé. Et au vu de la tournure des événements, il allait peut-être même pouvoir tester Hinata… Tout bénéfice pour lui !

Approchant du mémorial, Kakashi observa l'horloge qu'il avait posée dessus. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été abimée ou altérée d'une quelconque façon. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas sonné quand elle aurait dû, ce qui était le seul rôle qui lui avait été confié à l'origine. Sceptique, le Hatake tendit la main pour enclencher le processus manuellement, et ainsi mettre fin à l'épreuve, mais se retint en sentant ses deux derniers élèves approcher. Bien, il allait commencer par eux. Eussent-ils pas fait un mouvement d'engagement à son encontre, il aurait simplement ignoré leur présence et fait sonner l'alarme, mais puisque cela avait été le cas, il prendrait le temps de tester le travail d'équipe de Naruto et Hinata, s'il y en avait réellement un.

« … » Kakashi se retourna et fit face eux deux aspirants genins. « Deux contre un ? Cela ne semble pas très juste pour moi. »

« Rien à faire ! » Répondit effrontément l'Uzumaki. « Si tu veux de la justice, va faire carrière chez les samourais. »

_« Etonnamment bien répondu. » _Apprécia mentalement le Hatake, souriant derrière son masque. « Bon, puisque vous le prenez ainsi… »

« Hinata, maintenant ! » Cria Naruto.

Il fit alors quelque chose de complètement opposé à sa déclaration. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la Hyuga, ce qui la fit rougir une fois de plus, et bondit en arrière, entrainant au passage sa coéquipière. Surpris, tout comme la jeune fille aux yeux blancs, qu'ils fuient au lieu d'attaquer, ce qui aurait pourtant été logique compte tenu de leur approche, Kakashi baissa sa garde un instant. Cela ne dura même pas une seconde, mais l'Uzumaki l'avait espéré et pu ainsi mettre son dernier plan à exécution.

L'horloge derrière le juunin explosa silencieusement dans un nuage de fumée, révélant ainsi qu'il s'agissait d'un clone de Naruto sous henge. Celui-ci bondit sur le dos du Hatake et l'agrippa fermement, de manière identique à sa première ligne temporelle. Satisfait, l'original lâcha Hinata et lui fit signe de le suivre pour frapper Kakashi. Le jinchuriki visa la tête, tandis que la Hyuga s'attaqua aux tenketsus du ventre. Cependant, exactement comme la fois précédente, l'homme utilisa [Kawarimi] pour se substituer au kage bunshin.

« Tch… » Fit Naruto, souriant pourtant intérieurement, en regardant à la hanche de son adversaire._ « Interface, sont-elles dans l'inventaire ? »_

_Affirmatif._

_« Heureux de voir que cela a fonctionné. »_ Déclara mentalement l'Uzumaki, son attention toujours sur Kakashi, qui secouait la tête d'un air faussement désolé.

« Si près de réussir, et échouer malgré tout… Quel dommage. » Disait-il, faisant semblant de se lamenter.

« Hum… K-Kakashi-sensei ? » Appela timidement Hinata, regardant la hanche du juunin avec une fascination incrédule, byakugan activé.

« Pourtant, je dois admettre que je suis surpris. » Révéla le Hatake, avec bonne humeur. J'ignorais que tu possédais le [Kage Bunshin], Naruto. Où l'as-tu appris ? »

« J'ai trouvé une lampe magique. » Expliqua le jinchuriki, les sourcils froncés. « En la frottant accidentellement, un génie en est sortie et m'a accordé trois vœux. Mon premier, parce que je n'y croyais pas, a été de demander un livre du futur. J'ai reçu le livre _Icha Icha, Tactics_. Mon second vœu a donc été d'apprendre un super jutsu. Ce fut le [Kage Bunshin]. Mon troisième… »

« Attends une seconde ! » S'exclama Kakashi, incrédule, en interrompant l'explication du garçon. « T-Tu veux dire que le livre que j'avais dans les mains étaient une édition de _Icha Icha_ du futur ? »

« Oui. » Se contenta de dire l'Uzumaki, mentant évidemment, tout en souriant avec amusement.

« Je t'en supplie, grand Naruto-sama, prête-moi cette lampe magique pour que je puisse faire le vœu d'avoir la collection complète de _Icha Icha_, y compris les livres encore non-existants ! » S'exclama le juunin, en tombant à genoux en position de prière devant le garçon.

« Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu… » Continua le jinchuriki en ignorant royalement le Hatake. « Mon troisième vœu a été de libérer le génie de la lampe, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse plus jamais utiliser son incroyable pouvoir. »

« Tu… Tu veux dire que… Je vais devoir attendre la sortie d'_Icha Icha, Tactics_ pour pouvoir le lire ? » Déglutit Kakashi, les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Oui. » Répéta Naruto, sa bouche plissé en une grimace pour dissimuler le rire menaçant de lui échapper.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! » Hurla leur futur sensei, semblant à l'agonie.

_Quel homme étrange…_

_« Selon la norme des juunins, il est pourtant dans l'extrême limite de la normalité. »_ Informa l'Uzumaki à l'interface._ « Et pour ce qui est de l'étrangeté, je n'aurais qu'un nom à dire : Gaï Maito. »_

_S'il vous plait, Naruto-sama, ne me rappelez pas ce mauvais souvenir. J'avais à peine été en mesure de l'effacer de ma base de données…_

_« Peu importe… » _Répliqua le garçon avec un reniflement amusé.

« Hum… K-Kakashi-sensei ? » Tenta une fois de plus Hinata, voulant attirer l'attention de l'homme, son byakugan toujours actif.

« Quoi ? » Grogna le concerné. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine crise existentielle ? » La réprimanda-t-il, avant de regarder vers le ciel. « Ahem… Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! » Reprit-il, comme si rien l'avait interrompu.

_« Comme je le disais, à l'extrême limite de la normalité. »_ Répéta Naruto, sentant une goutte de sueur couler à l'arrière de son crâne.

Le Hatake continua ses lamentations pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de finalement se calmer. Cela pourrait également avoir à voir avec l'arrivée de Sasuke, qui était parvenu à se libérer du sol, où il avait été enterré jusqu'au cou grâce au jutsu [Décaptiation Fatale]. Toussant dans sa main fermée pour reprendre contenance, Kakashi se leva et fit face au trio.

« En raison d'un… Incident… » Commença-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Naruto, qui se contenta de sourire avec insolence. « … L'alarme ne s'est pas déclenchée. Je vais donc le dire à haute voix afin que cela soit clair. Le test est terminé. Et donc, concernant votre résultat… Vous avez tous les trois échoué ! »

Kakashi marqua un temps d'arrêt pour que sa déclaration prenne effet. Cependant, il n'eut pas les réactions attendues. Sasuke se renfrogna, mais ne dit rien, ce qui dans son cas était normal. Hinata, pour sa part, avait désactivé son byakugan et semblait plus confuse qu'autre chose, tapotant ses index l'un contre l'autre. Naruto, enfin, souriait toujours avec insolence. Pour une raison quelconque, le juunin sentit un léger malaise en observant l'Uzumaki, comme s'il devait être conscient de quelque chose, mais qu'il en était totalement inconscient.

« Et vous avez échoué au test parce que… » Continua le Hatake, décidant de terminer son discours pour le moment, décidant d'analyser le comportement de son potentiel élève blond plus tard.

« Nous n'avons pas échoué, Kakashi-sensei ! » L'interrompit le jinchuriki, son sourire s'agrandissant. _« Interface, transfère-les maintenant dans ma main »_ Dit-il mentalement, en parlant de sa main droite, fermée pour dissimuler son éventuel contenu, ou pour le moment absence de contenu.

_Fait._

_« Merci. » _La remercia Naruto, en lui faisant un sourire mental.

_(Mes circuits se sentent tout chaud…)_

_« Tu recommences à penser sur le canal de communication »_ Lui annonça distraitement l'Uzumaki.

_Ah ! Ne regarde pas !_

_« Qu'importe… »_ Soupira-t-il en fermant la fenêtre par sa seule volonté.

« Oh ? » Fit Kakashi, curieusement. « Et pourquoi dis-tu que vous n'avez pas échoué, Naruto ? »

« A cause de ceci ! » Déclara-t-il.

Tout en disant ces mots, il mit sa main droite en évidence et l'ouvrit, révélant les deux clochettes, que l'Uzumaki tenait par le bout de leur fine ficelle. Choqué, le juunin porta sa propre main à sa hanche par réflexe et constata, à sa consternation, qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Encore plus incrédule, il ne put que regarder le blondinet bêtement, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Hinata, lui jeta également un regard, mais de curiosité seulement, accompagnée d'une légère rougeur, tandis que celui de Sasuke était clairement meurtrier.

« Co… Comment ? » Parvint finalement à bégayer Kakashi.

« Eh bien, en fait… » Déclara le jinchuriki, avant de baisser la voix, obligeant toutes les personnes présentes à s'approcher pour entendre la suite. « … C'est un secret ! » N'expliqua-t-il finalement pas.

« Naruto, c'est important ! » Affirma le Hatake. « Explique-moi comment tu t'y es pris. »

« Sérieusement ? » Répliqua le garçon, avec un regard incrédule. « Vous voulez que je vous explique un secret qui m'a permis à moi, simple genin de leurrer un juunin, ce qui, comment tous les secrets à Konoha, finira par être connu par tout le village ? »

« Euh… » Fit Kakashi, avant de soupirer, reconnaissant le point malheureusement valide. « Peux-tu au moins me dire quand tu as réussi ton coup ? »

« Bien sûr. » Accepta l'Uzumaki, avec un ton légèrement hautin, comme s'il faisait une faveur exceptionnelle. « C'était juste après que mon clone vous ait attrapé. »

C'était en fait la vérité, bien que les choses soit en réalité plus complexe que cela. Lorsque le kage bunshin s'était accroché au juunin, il avait utilisé dans le même temps, et à plusieurs reprises, la Compétence [Fouiller] qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, permettait d'effectuer une fouille d'une simple touche sur la cible. En raison d'être au niveau 100, cette technique pouvait récolter dans 100% des cas un objet de rang B ou inférieur tant que la cible en possédait un. Or, les clochettes étaient toutes deux de rang D, ce qui lui avait ainsi permis de les récupérer facilement. Les objets obtenus étaient ensuite automatiquement transféré dans l'Inventaire, tant que celui-ci disposait d'emplacements disponibles.

La seule incertitude de Naruto avait été si le clone pouvait ou non transférer lesdits objets dans l'Inventaire après sa destruction. Coup de chance, il s'était avéré que oui, prouvant ainsi que l'expérience et la mémoire n'étaient pas les seules choses qui revenaient à l'original. Bien sûr, s'il s'était autodétruit avec [Kage Bunshin Explosif], il n'aurait rien récupéré, mais ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance dans la situation actuelle. De toute façon, Kakashi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Je vois… » Fit justement ce dernier, les sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre comment le blondinet s'y était pris dans les circonstances indiquées, mais échoua magistralement. « Cependant, même si tu es parvenu à récupérer les clochettes, je ne peux pas te valider, celles-ci ayant été prises après la fin du test. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai~ ! » Chantonna Naruto fier de lui-même. « Vous nous avez dit très précisément que l'épreuve ne finirait qu'une fois que l'alarme retentirait. Or, elle n'a jamais retenti. »

« Parce que tu as échangé l'horloge avec un kage bunshin sous henge ! » Lui rappela le juunin, les sourcils froncés d'agacement.

« Et alors ? » Répliqua l'Uzumaki, avec arrogance. « Ce n'était pas contre les règles. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ce que j'ai fait, vous n'aviez qu'à l'interdire avant le début du test. Bien sûr, parce que je suis un shinobi, je l'aurais fait quand même, mais cela aurait au moins donné de la légitimé à votre protestation, Kakashi-sensei. »

Le Hatake grinça des dents, mais ne tenta pas de répliquer. Le blondinet disait la vérité. Il n'avait pas interdit le fait d'échanger l'horloge, ou de la subtiliser, affirmant seulement que lorsque son alarme sonnerait, l'épreuve serait terminée. C'était son erreur, parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi évident. Il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que quelqu'un pourrait utiliser cette faille contre lui. Après tout, il était un shinobi actif, et il était extrêmement rare pour lui de jouer la montre.

« Donc, que comptes-tu faire à présent ? » Demanda le juunin, jouant sa dernière carte.

Il n'avait jamais prévu qu'un aspirant genin puisse récupérer une clochette, encore moins les deux, mais il pourrait tourner cela en sa faveur. S'il les donnait à ses coéquipiers, plutôt que de les garder pour lui, ils passeraient le test. Sinon, ils passeraient le « rattrapage », qui était censé être le véritable examen. Curieux, Kakashi attendit de voir comment Naruto allait se sortir de cette situation.

« Facile ! » Annonça le garçon en souriant, avant de lancer une clochette à Hinata, et l'autre à Sasuke, sans la moindre hésitation.

« … » Le Hatake le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de soupirer. « Tu avais tout compris depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était évident, si l'on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. » Affirma le jinchuriki.

« Dans ce cas, inutile de faire trainer cela plus longtemps. » Marmonna Kakashi, avant de porter son attention sur le trio dans son ensemble. « Equipe 7, vous réussissez le test ! Vous êtes désormais officiellement genins de Konoha ! Félicitations ! »

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Véritable examen genin !]_

_Votre rang est passé à : Genin._

_La Bibliothèque Shinobi est désormais accessible._

_Vous pouvez désormais utiliser certains terrains d'entrainements._

_En raison d'être au moins de niveau 50, le Métier [Cuisinier] a débloqué l'accès au Métier [Cuisinier-nin]._

_En raison d'être au moins de niveau 50, le Métier [Masseur] a débloqué l'accès au Métier [Masseur-nin]._

_Vous pouvez désormais vous équipez d'un Titre supplémentaire._

_Vous avez acquis le Titre : Genin._

Genin : Vous êtes un genin de Konoha.

Bonus : +5 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

_« Cool ! »_ Déclara mentalement l'Uzumaki, en équipant son nouveau titre immédiatement. _« Mais je croyais que je pouvais déjà utiliser les terrains d'entrainement… »_

_Vous pouviez y accéder, en raison de votre précédent rang : Civil Militarisé. Cependant, pour pouvoir les utiliser, il vous faut au minimum le rang : Genin. De plus, certains terrains d'entrainement nécessitent un rang plus élevé pour pouvoir y accéder ou les utiliser._

_« Je vois… » _Déclara pensivement Naruto. _« Au fait, le Shinju n'est pas trop énervé par la façon dont j'exploite les failles de son système pour mon propre bénéfice ? »_

Il posait la question parce qu'à la base, il n'était pas censé pouvoir utiliser [Fouiller] de cette manière. Il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de récupérer des objets de quêtes si facilement, en trichant et en combinant diverses techniques pour contourner les règles établies. Et surtout, il voulait savoir si le Shinju allait mettre en place de nouvelles limitations, afin qu'il ne retente pas sa chance s'il ne marcherait pas à nouveau.

_Le Shinju semble… Amusé. Je crois. Il ne compte pas prendre de mesure de censure ou modifier les règles pour le moment. Il considère que cela fait partie des libertés dont vous avez été pourvu en tant que son Avatar dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« Ah…. Cool. »_ Dit l'Uzumaki, amusé, avant de reporter son attention sur Kakashi, qui avait continué de parler.

« … Important ! » Disait le juunin. « Et pour finir, rappelez-vous ceci : ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont des moins que rien, mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires ! A présent, vous êtes libre pour le reste de la journée. Nous commencerons notre travail à partir de demain matin, à 8h00. »

« Oui, Kakashi-sensei ! » Scandèrent les trois genins.

« Oh, Kakashi-sensei, avant que j'oublie… » Commença Naruto, avant de mettre la main dans sa veste et d'en sortir un livre de sa_ poche_. « Je crois que ceci vous appartient. »

« Mon_ Icha Icha _! » S'exclama le juunin, d'une voix étrangement aiguë. « Mais il était dans ma… Ah ! C'est un secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Kakshi-sensei… » Nia fermement l'Uzumaki, avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Il devait absolument raconter ça à Anko !

* * *

Et… Terminé !

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit ou non, mais à l'origine, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je voulais qu'elle ne soit pas trop sérieuse. Le côté « jeu-vidéo » permet une approche plus ludique et amusante, et je voulais vraiment mettre cela en avant. Je ne sais pas trop si j'y suis parvenu jusqu'à présent, mais d'après tous vos commentaires, je suis sur la bonne voie.

Bon, quelles précisions puis-je apporter à ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas trop. On voit que Naruto maitrise la situation, étant donné qu'il a déjà vécu cela une fois, qu'il est plus mature et qu'il a de l'expérience. Je n'ai pas écrit la partie avec Sasuke parce que, d'une part, cela rendrait le chapitre vraiment trop long, et que d'autre part, cela aurait été essentiellement la même chose que dans le canon. Quant à Hinata, les circonstances auront joué en sa faveur. Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas maltraitée. Presque dans toutes ses apparitions en combat, elle souffre et perd assez douloureusement (je parle du manga, je ne sais pas pour l'anime…). Au moins, ce coup-ci, elle aura été épargnée.

J'ai fait deux-trois petites modifications dans les fiches personnages (du chapitre 13) de Sasuke et Hinata, pas grand-chose, mais nécessaire pour la suite (pour moi). Vous pouvez aller voir si vous voulez.

Bien… Je crois avoir fait le tour. C'est un de ces chapitres qui parlent d'eux-mêmes, et donc où je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter.

Bon, dans ce cas, on se dit à bientôt !

A la prochaine et joyeux Noël (et bonne année aussi, mais on y reviendra…) !


	15. Chapter 15

Salut à tous, je suis de retour !

Cette semaine, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je reviens avec non pas un, non pas deux, mais TROIS chapitres ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, 3 chapitres ! Toujours pas convaincu ? III chapitres !

…

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment…

Eh bien, je suppose qu'on se revoit en bas.

Allez, bon chapitre !

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 : Le(s) secret(s)…_**

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été appelé ici, Naruto ? » Demanda Hiruzen d'un ton fatigué.

« Parce que j'ai été hyper-méga-impressionnant et que tu veux me féliciter en personne d'avoir vaincu Kakashi-sensei ? » Proposa le garçon, la tête penchée sur le côté, en souriant innocemment.

« Tu n'as qu'à moitié raison. » Déclara le vieil Hokage, essayant de garder son sérieux. « Cela a effectivement à voir avec ta réussite du test de Kakashi, mais ce ne sera pas des félicitations. »

« Pourquoi ? » Sembla s'étonna l'Uzumaki. « Je n'ai pas fait assez bien ? »

« Au contraire ! » Répliqua le Sarutobi. « Tu as fait très bien. Trop bien, en réalité. Kakashi est venu me voir il y a environ deux heures et a été incapable de me dire comment tu as réussi à te procurer les deux clochettes. »

Cela faisait environ trois heures depuis que le véritable test genin était terminé. Il était en fait assez impressionnant que le juunin soit parvenu à se rendre au bureau du Hokage en à peine soixante minutes. Cela devait être une sorte de record dans cette chronologie. Le Hatake avait dû être vraiment pressé de communiquer à Hiruzen ses impressions concernant sa nouvelle équipe.

…

Oui, c'était du sarcasme.

…

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto avait été à la recherche d'Anko, mais n'était pas parvenu à la trouver dans le village. Il avait voulu lui raconter comment s'était déroulé le test, mais il avait fini par en venir à la conclusion qu'elle était probablement partie en mission pour le moment. Ayant décidé de rentrer chez lui après trois heures de recherches, sachant parfaitement que la Mitarashi saurait l'y retrouver quand elle aurait terminé son travail, il avait cependant été interpellé par une paire d'Anbus qui l'avaient informé que le Sarutobi souhaitait le voir. Et il en était là à présent…

« Ce qui prouve mon point comme quoi je suis hyper-méga-impressionnant. » S'impatienta le blondinet. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit à des félicitations ? »

« Tu as également réussi à fouiller les poches de Kakashi en plein milieu du test et à lui subtiliser son livre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. » Poursuivit le sandaime.

« Ah ! Tu as raison ! » S'exclama Naruto, en faisant tomber son poing dans sa paume ouverte, dans un geste de réalisation. « Cela signifie donc que je ne suis pas juste hyper-méga-impressionnant. Je suis hyper-méga-ultra-impressionnant ! »

« Est-ce que tu comptes rajouter des préfixes à chaque fois que tu considères que ton égo le mérite ? » Fit le Sarutobi, incrédule, avant de secouer la tête. « Passons… Comment as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai tendu le bras et attrapé les clochettes. » Dit l'Uzumaki, comme si c'était évident.

« Naruto, je suis sérieux. » Affirma le vieil Hokage. « Cet exploit que tu as accompli est incompréhensible. Je voudrais que tu m'en parles pour que je puisse m'assurer qu'un shinobi étranger ne puisse pas renouveler cet exploit. »

« Et si je te le dis… » Commença le blondinet, en parlant lentement. « … Cela sera-t-il inscrit sur ma License ? »

« Bien sûr. » Déclara Hiruzen, en hochant la tête. « Cela fait partie du protocole. »

« Dans ce cas… Je suis juste très habile de mes doigts. » Annonça le garçon en souriant.

« Naruto… » Soupira le Sarutobi. « Pourquoi rendre tout cela plus compliqué ? »

« Est-ce que… Vous posez la question sérieusement ? » Hésita l'Uzumaki, incrédule, parlant automatiquement d'une voix plus formelle. « Vous me demandez réellement pourquoi, de toutes les personnes, je tiens à garder mes capacités secrètes jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient utiles ? »

« Oui. » Confirma le vieil homme en hochant la tête, sceptique quant à la réaction de son petit-fils de cœur, ayant remarqué le passage au vouvoiement.

« Très bien, je vais te le dire. » Annonça le blondinet, en grimaçant légèrement, reprenant son ton habituel. « Konoha est à peu près aussi capable de garder un secret qu'une commère. Dès qu'il existe une trace, écrite ou orale, de quelque chose d'intéressant, nous pouvons être certains que tous les habitants seront au courant en un jour ou deux. Eh bien, lorsque cela me concerne, au moins. »

« C'est vrai… » Admit Hiruzen avec réticence.

« Seuls ma détermination, mon imprévisibilité et mon acharnement m'ont permis de ne pas être enfermé dans un rôle de bouc émissaire pour la tragédie du Kyubi. » Continua l'Uzumaki. « Ces même détermination, imprévisibilité et acharnement m'ont aidé à progresser dans la voie des shinobis afin d'être reconnu par ce village qui ne veut pas de moi. Et maintenant, tu veux que je partage avec toi les secrets qui m'ont permis de progresser et de vaincre un juunin ? Ces mêmes secrets qui, s'ils se retrouvent sur ma licence, seront lisibles par le conseil ? »

« Si tu le mets comme ça… » Marmonna le Sarutobi, las, en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Et je n'en ai pas encore terminé ! » Annonça Naruto, exaspéré. « Tu sais comment le conseil civil est stupide et irréfléchi lorsqu'il en vient à moi. S'ils voient que je possède des techniques uniques, que j'ai créé moi-même, ils vont soit hurler au scandale, soit se servir de ma licence pour transmettre les techniques que j'ai créés à des shinobis qui en seraient plus _dignes_ que moi. »

« Je crois que j'ai compris… » Déclara doucement le sandaime.

« Dernier argument ! » Poursuivit le blondinet, sans écouter. « Je suis un jinchuriki. Sans parler de ma condition au sein de Konoha, je suis également une cible de choix pour les autres villages. A cause de cela, ils vont d'abord étudier toutes les données qu'ils peuvent trouver à mon propos, puis mettre en place un plan visant à me capturer, soit pour extraire mon Biju, soit pour me convertir à leur cause. Dans les deux cas, ils seront prêts à tous ce qu'ils savent que je sais faire. Cependant, ils ne peuvent pas se préparer à ce qu'ils ignorent, en particulier à des jutsus qui _n'_existent _pas_. »

« Cela t'a beaucoup tracassé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hiruzen, soucieux.

« Enormément. » Confirma Naruto, en soupirant, s'affaissant légèrement sur lui-même. « J'avais également prévu d'inclure une sous-partie _secrets de clan_ lorsque j'ai parlé de la partie concernant mes secrets, mais je n'ai pas jugé utile de le faire. »

« Donc, tu étais au courant pour ton clan. » Remarqua le Sarutobi, en levant un sourcil.

« Je m'appelle Naruto _Uzumaki_. » Rappela le garçon. « Le premier idiot venu pouvant ouvrir un livre d'histoire comprendrait que mon nom de famille est celui d'un clan désormais éteint, ou presque. Evidemment, je suis physiquement différent de la description donnée à propos des membres du clan Uzumaki, pas de cheveux rouges par exemple, si bien que j'aurais pu ne pas faire le rapprochement ou considérer cela comme une coïncidence. Toutefois, lorsque j'ai commencé à éveillé des capacités spécifiques aux Uzumaki, il est devenu évident que j'en étais un moi-même. »

« Tu as toujours été plus intelligent que tu ne le laissais paraître. » Déclara fièrement le sandaime. « Mais pourquoi avoir décidé de ne pas parler de ton clan dans tes arguments ? »

« Si personne d'autre que moi n'a été en mesure de faire le rapprochement concernant le fait que je sois un véritable Uzumaki, je ne vois pas de raison de le crier sur les toits. » Expliqua Naruto. « Ce n'est pas tant le fait que ce soit un secret de clan que le fait que mon clan soit un secret. L'idiotie rend les gens aveugle, et je compte bien en profiter tant que je le peux pour progresser discrètement, sans attirer l'attention sur moi. »

« … » Malgré lui, Hiruzen sourit. « Ce sont là de vraies paroles de shinobis. »

« Merci, jiji. » Apprécia le blondinet.

« Et donc, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te convaincre de m'expliquer ce que tu as fait pendant le test ? » Tenta une dernière fois le Sarutobi.

« Absolument rien. » Confirma Naruto, un peu plus joyeusement. « Si je te le dis, tu vas inclure le jutsu en question dans les données de ma licence, si bien que tous ceux ayant le grade suffisant pourront l'analyser et le reproduire, voire même l'apprendre à d'autres personnes. Cela à moins que je me déclare membre d'un clan et l'appose du sceau du secret en vertu de la loi sur les secrets de clan, ce qui bien sûr serait encore moins discret. »

« Tu as fait tes devoirs… » Siffla le sandaime, impressionné.

L'Uzumaki faisait ici référence à une vieille loi datant de la création du village. La « loi sur les secrets de clan » était totalement littérale, et affirmait qu'un secret de clan n'avait pas à apparaître sur la licence d'un shinobi à moins que celui-ci ne décide le contraire. Là encore, la seule chose à apparaître était le nom du jutsu lui-même. C'était une façon comme une autre de jouer le bluff, pour les jeunes générations, ou l'arrogance, pour les plus anciennes. Cette loi n'avait cependant plus été appliquée pour sa raison primaire depuis environ 80 ans, car aucun nouveau clan n'avait intégré Konoha depuis tout ce temps.

« Il faut bien ! » S'exclama Naruto, en gonflant la poitrine comiquement. « Pour remplir mon objectif, je dois être prêt à tout et à n'importe quoi. Connaître des jutsus puissants n'est qu'un moyen, mais pas une fin en soi, donc je dois en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de mon village, et sur la politique internationale. »

« Tu as raison. » Affirma Hiruzen, heureux que son petit-fils de cœur s'implique autant dans sa carrière naissante. « Ce sont de bonnes bases dans la voie pour devenir le Hokage que tu as toujours voulu être. »

_« Hokage, hein ? »_ Songea le garçon, mélancoliquement.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pensées à cela. Totalement immergé dans la mission de sauvé le monde, que le Shinju lui avait confiée, il en avait oublié le rêve de sa vie : devenir Hokage. Ce vieux rêve semblait si petit comparé au poids qu'il portait désormais sur ses épaules… Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait déjà pris sa décision. Être Hokage n'était plus une priorité pour lui. Oh, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne comptait plus le devenir, c'était juste qu'il devait d'abord sauver le monde. Et puis, s'il échouait à nouveau, le titre de Hokage n'aurait plus la moindre importance. A l'inverse, si… Lorsqu'il réussirait, il aurait prouvé qu'il serait digne d'être le plus grand Hokage de tous les temps.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque tu as su me donner des arguments convaincants, je vais accéder à ta requêtes et ne pas mettre à jour ta licence concernant les jutsus que tu possèdes et utilises. » Continua le Sarutobi, inconscient des pensées de Naruto. « Parce que tu es genin et que normalement c'est ton juunin-sensei qui s'occupe de compléter ta licence jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes chuunin, je m'arrangerais pour que chaque mise à jour de tes données soit effacée, au moins lorsqu'il s'agit de techniques atypiques. Cependant, sois prudent lorsque tu les utilises, car si tu en abuses, quelqu'un s'en rendra forcément compte. Et comme tu le sais, tôt ou tard, le conseil civil est toujours mis au courant. »

« Je le sais. » Confirma l'Uzumaki, grimaçant légèrement. « Si cela devait arriver, ou plutôt lorsque cela arrivera, et en fonction de la situation, il se pourrait que je me déclare membre du clan Uzumaki pour devenir inattaquable par le conseil civil. Pour l'instant, cependant, je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à la politique shinobi. »

« Prie pour que cela t'arrive le plus tard possible… » Lui confia Hiruzen. « La politique est une forme de bataille totalement différente de celle pour laquelle tu t'es entrainée. Même les plus grands combattants peuvent tomber si leur adversaire à la langue suffisamment acérée. »

« Je saurais m'en souvenir. » Acquiesça le blondinet, en hochant la tête avec sérieux.

« Bien, dernière chose… » Hésita le Sarutobi pendant un instant. « Le [Kage Bunshin], où l'as-tu appris ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Fit mine de s'étonner Naruto, mais fut trahit par son regard espiègle. « C'est toi qui me l'a montré, je n'ai fait que t'imiter. Au revoir, jiji. »

« A bientôt, Naruto… » Fit le sandaime d'un air absent en regardant le garçon se retourner et partir.

Lorsque l'Uzumaki quitta enfin son bureau, le vieil Hokage soupira. Le garçon ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il avait changé. Hiruzen ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer le moment où cela s'était produit, mais cela s'était définitivement produit. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'une part, Naruto se montrait étonnamment mature, ce qui était une bonne chose en raison de son comportement farceur.

D'autre part, il se montrait _trop_ mature. Il n'avait que douze ans, mais le Sarutobi avait parfois l'impression de voir l'un de ses vétérans, ayant vu suffisamment d'horreurs au cours de sa vie pour que son regard ait prit une expression naturellement plus acérée. Chez l'Uzumaki, c'était subtil, assez pour que seuls ceux le connaissant depuis assez longtemps et ayant vécu des expériences similaires puissent le remarquer.

Il y avait également le fait que Naruto_ savait_ des choses. Hiruzen n'était pas certain de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était évident que le blondinet, en dépit de son âge précoce, était conscient d'informations qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir, où que quiconque devrait connaitre. Le vieil Hokage ne voulait pas dire par là que l'Uzumaki avait connaissance de certains secrets du village, encore que, mais plutôt qu'il se comportait comme s'il pouvait anticiper les événements. Pas les prédire, ce serait absurde de penser ainsi, mais de prévoir les agissements d'une personne à partir de ce qu'il savait d'elle.

Anko avait été le premier cas confirmé. Hiruzen avait pu confirmer que Naruto était capable de la gérer en douceur, anticipant tout ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir, jusqu'à avoir des rouleaux entiers contenant des dangos scellés à l'intérieur, rangés dans un tiroir de sa maison pour les cas d'urgence.

Mizuki avait été le suivant. La Mitarashi li avait expliqué en détail le plan que Naruto avait mis en place en quelques minutes à peine pour évincer un traitre, jusqu'à manipuler Anko ouvertement, l'appâtant avec des « informations » hypothétiques à propos d'Orochimaru. Le fait qu'ils aient effectivement obtenus lesdites informations du traitre n'était qu'un détail, vraiment. Même la façon dont il avait géré le combat était au-delà de ce qu'un étudiant devrait être capable. Enfer, même un chuunin n'en aurait pas été capable avec une telle fluidité et simplicité.

A ce point, Hiruzen avait commencé à se demander depuis combien de temps Naruto avait été conscient de la traitrise de Mizuki, alors que même ses « amis », tel qu'Iruka, n'avaient rien vu. Quant aux deux années qu'il avait redoublées, avaient-elles vraiment été dues à son manque de travail et/ou de talent, où s'était-il déjà agi d'un stratagème pour quelque chose d'autre ? Sa phénoménale capacité à distraire les gens de l'évidence avait ainsi été prouvée une fois de plus…

Et maintenant, il y avait le test de Kakashi… Un test si difficile qu'aucun aspirant genin n'avait jamais été en mesure de comprendre ce que leur sensei attendait d'eux, même lorsque celui-ci le leur avait dit explicitement, avant de les embrouiller avec des ordres contradictoire, tels que « l'équipe avant tout » et « laissez votre coéquipier attaché à ce poteau sans manger ». Pourtant, Naruto avait été capable de comprendre le véritable sens du test, à préparer des contre-mesures pour chaque situation, à miner une partie du terrain à l'avance, même à demander la coopération de ses équipiers… Putain, il avait même doublé le fond de son pantalon d'une plaque d'acier pour se protéger de l'humiliant [Mille ans de souffrances] du juunin. Honnêtement, qui aurait pu prévoir quelque chose d'aussi stupide que cette « technique » ? L'Uzumaki, apparemment…

Mais Naruto ne s'était pas contenté de cela. Non… Il a fallu qu'il révèle posséder le [Kage Bunshin], qu'il aurait apparemment appris en observant Hiruzen l'utiliser une fois, d'un simple regard... Il s'était pris pour un Uchiwa ou quoi ? Et encore, un Uchiwa était prévisible… Pas le blondinet. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison que le Sarutobi croyait totalement le garçon lorsqu'il lui avait dit comment il l'avait acquis. Cela ou quand il avait lu le parchemin de techniques interdites… Dans les deux cas, cela n'avait été qu'une seule fois, et à peine quelques secondes.

Et, le comble du ridicule, Naruto avait été en mesure de subtiliser les clochettes de Kakashi. Pas juste une, les deux. Des chuunins s'y étaient testés et n'avait jamais été capable de ne serait-ce que s'en approcher. Mais l'Uzumaki, lui, avait non seulement été en mesure de les subtiliser, mais le juunin ne pouvait même pas dire quand ni comment, obligé de se fier à la parole du _genin_. C'était faux à tellement de niveaux que Hiruzen ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Ce n'était absolument pas logique ! Un genin ne pouvait tout simplement pas rivaliser avec un juunin, point final. Sinon, à quoi bon faire des grades ? C'était juste tellement foiré que c'en était absurde. Quel que soit le jutsu qu'avait utilisé Naruto, il était dangereux. Si, au lieu de subtiliser les clochettes, il avait fallu tuer son adversaire, le vieil Hokage pourrait bien avoir perdu Kakashi.

Le Sarutobi savait, et comprenait, que cela avait à voir avec les secrets de Naruto. Qu'il s'agisse de sa pseudo-prescience ou de sa technique mystérieuse pour fouiller les poches d'un adversaire en plein combat et sans s'en approcher à moins d'un mètre, il ne fallait pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Si un genin était capable d'un tel exploit contre un juunin, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait pour un chuunin ? Ou un juunin ? Hiruzen pouvait à peine retenir un frisson d'horreur à l'idée d'une armée de shinobi ennemis possédant de telles capacités.

Or, comme l'avait dit Naruto, et aussi difficile cela lui soit de l'admettre, Konoha était un véritable gruyère lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses secrets. Le village était complètement imperméable aux shinobis ennemis, en particulier depuis la tentative d'enlèvement de Hinata Hyuga, mais pas à ses propres habitants. Et c'était malheureusement en raison de ces derniers qu'un secret parvenait généralement à quitter ses murs.

Ce cas serait d'autant plus vrai pour l'Uzumaki que les villageois le détestaient et seraient d'autant plus heureux s'ils pouvaient ruiner sa vie. Les habitants de Konoha ne savaient pas, ou refusaient de comprendre, que Naruto était une personne importante. Pas seulement comme un jinchuriki, même s'il était vrai que ce statut avait un rôle, mais par son ascendance.

Le blondinet était après tout le fils de Kushina Uzumaki, seconde jinchuriki du Kyubi et princesse d'Uzushio avant que le village n'ait été détruit et le titre oublié. Cette dernière était également la petite-fille paternelle du chef du clan Uzumaki et shodaime Uzukage. Du côté maternel, elle était également la petite-fille de Mito Uzumaki, première jinchuriki du Kyubi, et de Hashirama Senju, shodaime Hokage de Konoha. Cela faisait d'elle la cousine de Tsunade, la sannin que Hiruzen avait eu le plaisir d'enseigner tant d'années plus tôt.

Naruto était également le fils de Minato Namikaze, yondaime Hokage de Konoha, qui sacrifia sa vie pour sceller le Kyubi, parvenu mystérieusement à s'échapper de son épouse, dans son propre fils. Ce dernier avait été l'élève du sannin Jiraya, qui lui-même avait été dans l'équipe de Tsunade sous le Sarutobi, et avait été le juunin-sensei de Kakashi, qui était désormais le juunin-sensei du garçon.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Hiruzen le considérait comme son propre petit-fils même sans les liens du sang, après tout…

Autant le dire, l'Uzumaki était porteur de beaucoup espoirs, ainsi que l'héritier d'un grand nombre de shinobis puissants, soit par le sang, soit par l'enseignement. Lié, directement ou indirectement, à tous les Hokage depuis la création du village, Naruto pouvait pratiquement être considéré comme de sang royal dans ce village. Si quelqu'un devait posséder le titre de prince de Konoha, ce serait lui, tout comme le fait que sa mère avait été la princesse d'Uzushio avant lui, ou que Tsunade était l'actuelle princesse de Konoha.

Et en raison du comportement totalement imprévisible du garçon, Hiruzen était incapable de dire s'il était au courant de ses origines. Là encore, avec son étrange capacité à anticiper ce qui se passait autour de lui, l'Uzumaki pourrait réellement savoir. C'était vraiment difficile à déterminer… Dans tous les cas, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devait décider de quoi faire au sujet de Naruto.

En laissant de côté sa capacité à anticiper les événements, que le vieil Hokage commençait à considérer comme de la surpréparation, il y avait encore le fait que le blondinet était parvenu à prendre les clochettes de Kakashi sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, et sans qu'il ne s'en approche par lui-même à moins d'un mètre. Eh bien, ses clones avaient été en mesure d'aller au corps à corps, mais pas l'original lui-même, et les [Kage Bunshins] n'avaient apparemment jamais été en contact avec leur créateur, donc ce n'était pas eux non plus. Hiruzen commençait à développer un début de migraine à force d'y réfléchir. Si cela avait été la mère du garçon, il aurait pu comprendre que…

…

Mais quel idiot !

Le Sarutobi venait seulement de comprendre plusieurs sous-entendus que Naruto avaient glissés dans leur conversation. Plus exactement, ceux-ci venaient enfin de prendre un sens. Il avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de secrets, de clans et de secrets de clan. Tout était dit ! Cette technique était évidemment un jutsu propre au clan Uzumaki, mais le blondinet l'avait combiné à sa propre imprévisibilité pour en faire quelque chose de totalement nouveau et absurde…

Kushina avait été connue pour son fuinjutsu, certes, mais également pour sa capacité à créer spontanément des chaines de chakra d'une extrême densité, et était un maître à leur manipulation. Si Naruto avait effectivement éveillé son potentiel Uzumaki, comme cela semblait être le cas, alors il aurait probablement également développé une certaine compréhension innée du jutsu en question, et l'aura adapté à ses propres besoin… Peut-être une chaine plus fine et plus discrète, de façon à ce que son utilisation soit beaucoup moins évidente comme disons… Subtiliser des clochettes à un juunin sans jamais s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de lui. La distance semblait de peu d'importance dans ce cas précis… Sauf pour la précision, évidemment.

Satisfait d'avoir enfin « compris » la ruse de Naruto, Hiruzen se permit un petit sourire. Sans doute la « pseudo-prescience » du garçon n'était également que le dérivé d'une autre capacité, comme [Capteur], ou quelque chose comme ça... Il était bien le fils de ses parents, combinant l'impulsivité et l'imprévisibilité de sa mère avec l'ingéniosité et la débrouillardise de son père. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire à l'avenir, avec quelques années d'expérience derrière lui… Pour une raison quelconque, le vieil Hokage sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Un signe ?

Bah ! Cela n'avait sans doute aucune importance…

* * *

_Vous avez perdu l'Avantage :__ Dattebayo (Semi-Permanent)_

Naruto se figea en pleine marche lorsque ce message s'afficha. Il regarda la fenêtre d'information d'un air absent, essayant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il avait compris les données véhiculées, mais pas le contexte qui avait conduit à leur diffusion. En clair, il n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi on lui annonçait cela.

_« Interface, que se passe-t-il ? »_ Demanda mentalement l'Uzumaki.

_Il semblerait que vous ayez finalement complètement perdu l'habitude d'utiliser votre tic verbal, ce qui a entrainé la perte de l'avantage correspondant…_

_« C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué que je le disais de moins en moins souvent… »_ Réfléchit Naruto, assez surpris et légèrement déprimé, avant de finalement soupirer. _« Je suppose que l'on y peut rien… »_

Ce tic verbal avait été une partie de lui depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Même dans sa chronologie originelle, en dehors du Mugen Tsukuyomi, il n'avait jamais perdu cette « habitude ». Cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé de l'avoir, et n'avait jamais réellement fait le moindre effort pour s'en débarrasser. Découvrir comme ça qu'il ne prononcerait plus « dattebayo » par réflexe était quelque peu déconcertant pour lui. Il lui faudrait probablement un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, maintenant qu'il était conscient qu'il ne l'utilisait plus.

_…_

_« Un problème ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, voyant un nouveau message apparaître, sans le moindre contenu.

_Ah… Non, ce n'est rien…_

_« Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu en as besoin, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Vérifia le garçon, se sentant concernée par le ton déprimé qui semblait ressortir de la fenêtre de dialogue.

_Ce n'est rien… C'est juste que… J'aimais bien votre tic verbal…_

_« … »_ Naruto vit le message prendre une légère couleur rouge, et retint un soupir._ « Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux… »_

_Ah… Je ne peux pas faire cela._

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, perplexe. « _Nous sommes amis… Enfin je crois. Je trouverais donc normal que nous nous parlions moins formellement. »_

_…_

_« Tu ne veux pas ? »_ Supposa Naruto, avant de sourire narquoisement lorsque la fenêtre de dialogue prit une teinte plus profonde de rouge.

_Ah, si ! Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je suis censé être professionnelle dans mon travail. Si je ne le suis pas, le Shinju pourrait vouloir me remplacer par une autre interface…_

_« Si c'est juste ça le problème, il suffit de continuer à me vouvoyez dans le cadre du Mugen Tsukuyomi, et me tutoyer quand nous parlons d'autre chose, comme nous le faisons actuellement. »_ Proposa le blondinet, ne voulant pas non plus qu'elle soit remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre, s'étant habitué à elle.

_Je… Je suppose que cela est raisonnable._

_« Bien… »_ Fit Naruto, avec un sourire sincère, avant de cligner des yeux en voyant une nouvelle fenêtre d'information apparaître devant ses yeux.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez acquis le Titre : Prince de Konoha._

Prince de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer prince du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Princesse ou doté du Titre Princesse.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

_« Interface ? »_ Appela Naruto, grimaçant légèrement, impatient qu'elle se choisisse enfin un nom. _« Comment ai-je obtenu ce Titre, exactement ? »_

_Quelqu'un, dont les mots sont écoutés et respectés, vous aura nommé ainsi, que ce soit accidentellement ou non. Le Shinju l'a capté et, après en avoir vérifié la légitimité, vous aura validé le Titre en question._

_« Je vois… »_ Commenta l'Uzumaki, incapable de savoir si c'était un bonne ou une mauvaise chose. _« Et je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour le tutoiement ? »_

_Nous le sommes._

_« Pourtant, tu continues de me vouvoyer. » _Fit remarquer le jinchuriki.

_Seulement pendant le travail, comme cela a été convenu. Les explications font partie de mon travail. En dehors de cela, je peux t-te tutoyer sans le moindre problème…_

_« Je crois que la fenêtre de dialogue a des ratés… » _Déclara Naruto, sournoisement. _« J'ai l'impression que certaines lettes apparaissent en double… »_

_Tais-toi… Tu me taquines, pas vrai ?_

_« Bien sûr. »_ Confirma le garçon, amusé par les réactions de son Interface. _« C'est juste que toutes tes réactions sont tellement… »_

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] est monté d'un niveau._

_« Bon, cette fois-ci, ça suffit ! »_ Grogna Naruto, énervé.

Frustré, il se dirigea vers un terrain d'entrainement vide, pas trop loin de sa destination actuelle, mais suffisamment pour que personne ne voit ce qu'il allait faire. Par mesure de précaution, il utilisa également [Capteur] pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'espionnait, puis fit le mudra qu'il avait utilisé si souvent qu'il pourrait l'utiliser dans son sommeil.

« [Kage Bunshin] no jutsu ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant apparaître un clone devant lui, avant de le fixer intensément du regard. « [Observer] ! »

**_INFORMATIONS GENERALES :_**

Nom : Naruto Uzumaki (487).

Sexe : Homme.

Âge : 3 secondes.

Statut : Clone.

Affiliation : Son original.

Elément principal : fuuton.

Niveau (Lvl) : 65.

Expérience (Exp) : 37%.

Points de Vie (PV) : 98/98.

Points de Chakra (PC) : 3462/9140.

Régénération PV : 157 PV par heure.

Régénération PC : 297 PC par heure.

Attaque : 205.

Défense : 465.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 29

[RESISTANCE] : 83

[VITESSE] : 97

[DEXTERITE] : 124

[AGILITE] : 113

[ENDURANCE] : 92

[CONSTITUTION] : 242

[INTELLIGENCE] : 50

[VOLONTE] : 36

[MENTALITE] : 51

[CHAKRA] : 457

[SAGESSE] : 251

[CHARISME] : 122

[CHANCE] : ?

**_COMPETENCES_** **_:_**

[Observer] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'acquérir des informations par une observation continue.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

[Détecter] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter le poids du regard des autres dans un domaine donné ainsi que les émotions véhiculées, dans une moindre mesure.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 650 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 65 mètres de portée maximale.

[Fouiller] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter les probabilités de récolter des objets en effectuant une fouille d'une simple touche de la cible.

Coût : 1 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang E.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang D.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang C.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang B.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang A.

Passif : +1% de probabilités de récolter un objet de rang S.

[Mensonge] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mentir efficacement à une ou plusieurs personnes.

Passif : 65% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Passif : 65% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un juunin.

Passif : 60% de probabilités de mentir avec succès face à un kage.

[Furtivité] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin ou rang inférieur.

Actif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Actif : +50% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un civil.

Passif : +65% de probabilités de furtivité face à un genin.

Passif : +60% de probabilités de furtivité face à un chuunin.

Passif : +40% de probabilités de furtivité face à un juunin.

Passif : +20% de probabilités de furtivité face à un kage.

[Sprint] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer plus rapidement que ce que ses limites physiques lui permettraient habituellement.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +325% de vitesse de déplacement lorsque l'utilisateur court.

[Mudras] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser les 12 mudras de base du ninjutsu.

Passif : +65% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Mudras avancés] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser d'autres mudras en plus des 12 de base, incluant ceux spécifiques à certains Kekkei Genkai.

Passif : +65% de vitesse d'exécution des mudras.

[Ténacité] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux encaisser les dégâts infligés.

Passif : +40% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [CONSTITUTION].

[Projectiles] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (36%). Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des projectiles.

Passif : +65% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de projectiles.

[Fuuton] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'apprendre et utiliser des jutsus orientés vers l'élément vent.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité pour les jutsus fuuton.

Passif : -0,1% de PC consommés pour les jutsus fuuton.

[Ninjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 50 (18%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le ninjutsu.

Passif : +50% d'efficacité pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

Passif : -5,0% de PC consommés pour les techniques de ninjutsu.

[Taijutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (66%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu.

Passif : +33% d'efficacité pour les techniques de taijutsu.

Passif : -3,3% de PE consommés pour les techniques de taijutsu.

[Genjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 13 (76%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un genjutsu.

Passif : +13% d'efficacité pour les techniques de genjutsu.

Passif : -1,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de genjutsu.

[Kenjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 25 (43%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un kenjutsu.

Passif : +25% d'efficacité pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

Passif : -2,5% de PC et de PE consommés pour les techniques de kenjutsu.

[Dojutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 23 (35%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser un dojutsu.

Passif : +23% d'efficacité pour les techniques de dojutsu.

Passif : -2,3% de PC consommés pour les techniques de dojutsu.

[Fuinjutsu] (Passif) : Lvl 45 (9%). Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser le fuinjtsu.

Passif : +45% d'efficacité pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

Passif : -4,5% de PC consommés pour les techniques de fuinjutsu.

**_JUTSUS_** **_:_**

**_Ninjutsus :_**

[Henge] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de modifier son apparence. Au niveau 100, le changement est physique, et pas une simple illusion.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : +50% [Furtivité].

[Oiroke] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang A. Dérivé du Henge, cette technique permet à l'utilisateur de se transformer en une femme très sexy, avec un corps entièrement fonctionnel.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Distrait sur une cible.

Actif : Permet d'infliger le statut Epistaxis sur une cible doté de l'avantage Pervers.

Actif : +650% [CHARISME] contre quelqu'un doté de l'avantage Pervers.

[Kawarimi] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se substituer avec un objet dans un périmètre défini.

Coût : 5 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 650 mètres de portée maximale.

[Renzoku Kawarimi] : (Actif) : Lvl 7 (13%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une chaîne de [Kawarimis].

Coût : 40 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Délai entre 2 [Kawarimis] : 0,93 seconde.

Actif : 2 [Kawarimis] maximum par chaîne.

Actif : portée maximale du [Kawarimi].

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (23%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 700 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

[Kai] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de rompre un flux de chakra

Coût : 1 PC (variable).

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang E.

Actif : 10 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang D.

Actif : 100 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang C.

Actif : 500 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang B.

Actif : 2000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang A.

Actif : 10000 PC. Permet de rompre le flux de chakra d'un jutsu de rang S.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (37%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 650 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 65 PV.

[Kage Bunshin Explosif] (Actif) : Lvl 41 (34%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de faire exploser ses propres Kage Bunshins.

Cout : 100% des PC du clone détruit.

Actif : Permet de sacrifier un clone pour créer une explosion de puissance proportionnelle à la quantité de PC qu'il possédait au moment de sa destruction.

Actif : L'expérience et les souvenirs du clone détruit par ce jutsu sont définitivement perdus et l'utilisateur ne peut pas les récupérer.

**_Taijutsus :_**

[Taijutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu enseigné par l'académie.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [DEXTERITE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [DEXTERITE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

**_Genjutsus :_**

[Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer des clones illusoires. Bien qu'illusoires, ces clones disposent désormais d'une ombre.

Cout : 1 PC/clone/heure.

Actif : Permet de créer 65 copies incorporelles par point de [CHAKRA].

**_Kenjutsus :_**

[Kenjutsu académique] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de comprendre son arme, et de savoir comment la tenir correctement.

Requis pour utilisation : Epée ou arme blanche.

Cout : 1 PE/minute.

Actif : +50% [FORCE].

Actif : +50% [VITESSE].

Actif : +50% [AGILITE].

Actif : +50% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +10% [FORCE].

Passif : +10% [VITESSE].

Passif : +10% [AGILITE].

Passif : +10% [ENDURANCE].

**_Dojutsus :_**

[Sharingan] (Actif) : Lvl 53 (12%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de lire, d'apprendre, et de déjouer les actions effectuées dans son champs de vision.

Cout : 1 PC/seconde/magatama.

Nombre de magatamas éveillés : 5 (Maximum de 6 magatamas).

Actif : Permet d'apprendre tout [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu] et [Taijutsu] de rang B ou inférieur.

Actif : Protège de tout [Genjutsu] de rang B ou inférieur, et permet d'utiliser des [Genjutsus] sans utiliser de mudras, par simple croisement de regards.

Actif : +1 à 1 000% d'expérience au sharingan grâce aux émotions, variable selon leur intensité.

Actif : +5,3% [VOLONTE].

Actif : +5,3% [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 magatama tous les 15 niveaux (maximum de 6 magatamas).

Bonus : Spécialisation du sharingan au niveau 80.

**_Fuinjutsus :_**

[Balise explosive] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang C. Permet de créer et d'utiliser efficacement des balises explosives. Il est désormais possible de créer une balise explosive spontanée en utilisant une goutte de sang de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +65% de vitesse pour la création d'une balise explosive.

Actif : +65% de puissance explosive pour chaque balise.

[Rouleau de stockage] (Actif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer et utiliser efficacement des rouleaux de stockage. Il est désormais possible de sceller des êtres vivants dans les rouleaux de stockage dont la quantité de chakra est inférieure à celle de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +65% de vitesse pour la création d'un rouleau de stockage.

Actif : +65% de capacité de stockage pour chaque rouleau.

**_Indéterminés :_**

[Contrôle de chakra (feuille)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en essayant de maintenir une feuille sur son front par son seul chakra.

Coût : 1 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +10% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +10% [SAGESSE].

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (23%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +260% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +7,4% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +7,4% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +7,4% [SAGESSE].

[Kunaï] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des kunaïs.

Passif : +65% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de kunaïs.

[Shuriken] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement des shurikens.

Passif : +65% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de shurikens.

[Chaines de chakra] (Actif) : Lvl 57 (1%). Rang A. Permet à l'utilisateur de produire des chaines de chakra de son corps.

Cout : 5 PC/seconde/chaine.

Nombre de chaines utilisables simultanément : 6.

Actif : Diminue le contrôle de chakra de la cible de 57% si capturée.

Actif : Annule toute tentative d'utiliser des jutsus d'une personne prisonnière des chaines si son contrôle de chakra est inférieur ou égal au niveau du jutsu [Chaines de chakra].

Bonus : +1 chaine de chakra tous les 10 niveaux.

[Capteur] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 65 (55%). Rang B. Permet à l'utilisateur de détecter toutes traces et formes de chakra, ainsi que les intentions et émotions des êtres vivants présents dans la gamme de captage.

Cout : 3 PC/seconde.

Actif : 32 500 mètres de portée maximale.

Passif : 6 500 mètres de portée maximale.

**_METIERS:_**

[Cuisinier] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (Max). Permet de cuisiner de la nourriture avec efficacité, et ce même si vous n'avez pas de recette.

Passif : +65% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +65% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Cuisinier-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra comme « ingrédient » supplémentaire dans vos recettes et ainsi renforcer leurs effets, voire en créer de nouveaux.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon recette utilisée.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour préparer de la nourriture peut être restaurée en mangeant ladite nourriture (effet cumulable/améliorable grâce aux effets de la nourriture).

Passif : +2% de saveur pour tous vos repas.

Passif : +2% d'effets procuré par la nourriture cuisinée par vous.

[Masseur] (Passif) : Lvl 65 (57%). Permet de masser le corps d'une personne avec efficacité, et de détendre les muscles endoloris.

Passif : +65% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +65% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

[Masseur-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser le chakra pour augmenter les effets d'un massage.

Actif : 1 PC par action durant le massage.

Actif : 1% du chakra utilisé pour le massage peut être transférée à la cible pour restaurer ses réserves.

Actif : +1% de vitesse de récupération des PC pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des PE pendant le massage.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de récupération des problèmes de statut pendant le massage.

[Forgeron] (Passif) : Lvl 33 (24%). Permet de forger des objets, des armes et des équipements au gré de votre imagination.

Passif : +33% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +33% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Naruto resta bouche bée. Il y avait tellement de différences entre lui et son clone que ce n'en était même pas drôle. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Certaines choses ne semblaient même pas cohérentes. Regardant dans tous les sens et sous tous les angles, l'Uzumaki s'avoua finalement vaincu. Cela ne faisait absolument aucun sens pour lui. Heureusement, il avait quelqu'un qui serait plus qu'heureuse de l'aider…

_« Ok, commençons par le début… »_ Marmonna-t-il mentalement. _« C'est quoi le nombre entre parenthèses qui suis le nom de mon clone ? »_

_Il s'agit de son numéro de série. Chaque clone possède un numéro correspondant à son ordre de création. Ce clone-ci porte le numéro 487 parce qu'il est le 487ème clone de première génération en circulation actuellement._

_Les clones sont également dotés d'un système dit de « générations », permettant de retracer leur généalogie. Par exemple un clone portant le numéro 12-14-26 est le 26ème clone créé par le 14ème clone du 12ème clone. Autrement dit, le il s'agit du 26ème clone de troisième génération créé par le 14ème clone de deuxième génération créé par le 12ème clone de première génération. _

_Il peut y avoir autant de 26ème clone de troisième génération qu'il y a de clones de seconde génération. Idem pour les 14ème clone de deuxième génération par-rapport au nombre de clones de première génération. Il ne peut cependant y avoir qu'un seul 12ème clone de première génération, puisque les clones de première génération sont créés par l'original, à savoir vous._

_Pour terminer, un clone d'une branche particulière ne peut transmettre son expérience et son chakra restant qu'aux clones de sa propre branche. Ainsi, le clone 12-14-26 ne pourra transmettre ses souvenirs et son chakra qu'à l'original, au 12ème clone de première génération, au 14ème clone de deuxième génération créé par le 12ème clone de première génération, ainsi qu'à tous les clones créés par ce 14ème clone de deuxième génération._

_« Mais si ce 14ème clone de deuxième génération se dissipait à son tour, il pourrait transmettre ces connaissances à tous les clones créé par le 12ème clone de première génération, n'est-ce pas ? »_ Vérifia Naruto, le front plissé de réflexion.

_Affirmatif._

_« Ok… C'est vraiment compliqué tout ça… »_ Soupira l'Uzumaki. _« Bon, ensuite… Tout semble logique jusqu'à la partie Régénération, puisqu'il s'agit du clone et non de moi-même… Mais pourquoi les Régénération de PV et PE sont-ils différents par-rapport à moi ? Non, avant ça, comment un clone pourrait-il régénérer ses PV et PC et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de PE ? »_

_Les clones, bien que constructions de chakra, son essentiellement une création-image de leur créateur. En raison de cela, ils ont la capacité de régénérer leurs PV et PC, bien qu'ils consomment généralement tous leurs PC avant de pouvoir en bénéficier. Il faut également prendre en compte le fait qu'ils requièrent 5 PC par minute, soit 300 PC par heure, pour se maintenir en vie, alors que, au moins pour le moment, la régénération en PC de vos clones n'est que de 297 par heure. Il y a donc une perte de 3 PC par heure, même si vos clones ne font absolument rien._

_La raison pour laquelle les statistiques de Régénération de vos PV et PC sont différentes des vôtres est en rapport avec le niveau de votre clone. Le niveau de votre clone correspond en réalité au niveau de votre Jutsu [Kage Bunshin]. Or, vos clones ne peuvent atteindre et exploiter le plein potentiel de leur original, à savoir vous, que lorsque leur niveau est à 100. N'étant actuellement qu'au niveau 65, toutes les statistiques de Régénération ne sont qu'à 65% de leur véritable valeur._

_Quant à l'absence de PE de vos clones, ils sont des constructions de chakra. En tant que tel, en dépit d'avoir une forme physique, ils ne possèdent pas d'énergie physique à dépenser, et donc pas de PE. De ce fait, pour chaque action censée consommer des PE, ils consommeront à la place des PC selon le ratio de conversion que vous connaissez déjà, à savoir 4 PC pour 1 PE._

_« Ah… Tellement compliqué… »_Soupira Naruto, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. _« Dans ce cas, pourquoi mon clone a-t-il 98 PV max au lieu de 65 ? Et pourquoi mes PC ne sont-ils pas affectés ? »_

_Le niveau de votre [Kage Bunshin] étant de 65, vos clones possèdent un total de 65 PV max, cependant, en raison de votre Compétence [Ninjutsu] au niveau 50, vous bénéficier d'un bonus de 50% sur les effets du [Kage Bunshins], ce qui inclut les PV. De cette façon, chaque clone disposera actuellement au niveau 65 de 98 PV._

_La raison pour laquelle vos PC ne sont pas affecté est que les clones sont des constructions de chakra. Par ce seul fait, les réserves maximales de PC son automatiquement au même niveau que ceux de son créateur à leur création, sans application des bonus/malus._

_« Je vois… Je crois. »_ Marmonna l'Uzumaki, en se grattant la joue d'un air pensif. _« Et pour les Caractéristiques ? »_

_Les Caractéristiques de vos clones sont calquées sur vos propres [Caractéristiques] totales au moment de leur création. S'agissant de valeurs « physiques » et « mentales », elles ne sont pas influencées par le niveau du [Kage Bunshin] et ne sont donc pas altérées. Pour cette raison, leur Attaque et leur Défense de base sont identiques à celle de leur créateur._

_« Ce qui semble logique, en quelque sorte… »_ Admit le blondinet, en fronçant les sourcils. _« Pour les Compétences, les Jutsus et les Métiers ? Je suppose que pour le coup ils sont influencés par le niveau du [Kage Bunshin], puisque tous ceux au-dessus du niveau 65 ont automatiquement été rabaissés au niveau 65… Mais les effets ont été ajustés bizarrement… »_

_Le niveau des Compétences, des Jutsus et des Métiers qu'utilisent vos clones ne peut en aucun cas dépasser le niveau du [Kage Bunshin], Jutsu grâce auquel ils ont été créés. En raison de cela, chaque Compétence et/ou Jutsu de niveau supérieur à 65 sera automatiquement rabaissé au niveau 65._

_Les effets des Compétences, des Jutsus et des Métiers sont également soumis à cette diminution, mais d'une façon différente. Pour les valeurs n'étant pas un pourcentage, si la Compétence, le Jutsu ou le Métier en question était à l'origine de niveau supérieur à 65, les valeurs sont automatiquement ajustées pour correspondre à celles au niveau 65._

_Pour les valeurs étant un pourcentage ne dépassant pas la valeur 100, si la Compétence, le Jutsu ou le Métier en question était à l'origine de niveau supérieur à 65, les valeurs maximales sont automatiquement ajustées à 65%. Un pourcentage naturellement inférieur à 65%, pour une Compétence, un Jutsu ou un Métier dont le niveau d'origine est supérieur à 65, ne sera cependant pas affecté._

_Pour les valeurs étant un pourcentage dépassant la valeur 100, si la Compétence, le Jutsu ou le Métier en question était à l'origine de niveau supérieur à 65, les valeurs sont automatiquement ajustées à celles correspondant au niveau 65._

_Il est cependant à noter que le temps d'activation d'une Compétence, d'un Jutsu ou d'un Métier n'a en aucun cas été modifié par la « mise à niveau ». De mêmes, les effets débloqués par une maitrise supérieure de la Compétence, du Jutsu ou du Métier restera accessible aux clones en dépit de posséder un niveau inférieur aux conditions d'obtention._

_« Donc… En résumé… Mes clones sont restreints, mais pas trop quand même… C'est ça ? » _Vérifia Naruto, dubitatif.

_Affirmatif._

_« Et pourquoi les Jutsus de mes clones ne sont-ils pas affectés par mes Compétences [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu], [Taijutsu], [Kenjutsu], [Dojutsu] ou [Fuinjutsu] ? »_ Voulut savoir l'Uzumaki, sceptique.

_Les clones sont totalement indépendants de vos Compétences [Ninjutsu], [Genjutsu], [Taijutsu], [Kenjutsu], [Dojutsu] et [Fuinjutsu], car ils disposent eux-mêmes de ces Compétences. Cependant, tout comme pour vous, leurs effets ne sont pris en compte qu'à l'activation d'un Jutsu, et pas directement dans les menus. C'est pour cela que vous avez l'impression que leurs Jutsus ne sont pas affectés par les Compétences de soutien correspondantes. Ce n'est cependant qu'une fausse impression._

_« Autre chose à savoir ? » _Interrogea Naruto.

_Affirmatif. Un clone ne peut pas posséder une Compétence, un Jutsu ou un Métier d'un niveau supérieur au [Kage Bunshin] lui-même. Il a déjà été déterminé que c'était la raison pour laquelle la limite maximale actuelle des Compétences, Jutsus et Métiers est le niveau 65, correspondant de ce fait au niveau du [Kage Bunshin]. Cependant, il est toujours possible d'accumuler de l'expérience-compétence, de l'expérience-jutsu et de l'expérience-métier pour une Compétence, un Jutsu ou un Métier ayant un niveau dépassant celui du [Kag Bunshin]. La marge de progression sera cependant réduite de 95% par rapport à une Compétence, un Jutsu ou un Métier dont le niveau serait inférieur à celui du [Kage Bunshin]._

_« Donc, en clair, cela signifie qu'une Compétence, un Jutsu ou un Métier dont le niveau dépasse celui du [Kage Bunshin] n'obtiendra que 5% de l'expérience-compétence, de l'expérience-jutsu ou de l'expérience-métier correspondante ? »_ Vérifia l'Uzumaki.

_Afirmatif._

_« Eh bien, je suppose que l'on ne peut rien y faire… »_ Soupira le blondinet.

Il fallait bien qu'une limite existe à un moment où à un autre. Le [Kage Bunshin] n'était pas un Jutsu absolu, il ne pouvait donc pas régler tous les problèmes. Il était évident qu'il devait y avoir une contrepartie quelque part. Néanmoins, la situation actuelle était encore relativement simple. S'il voulait bénéficier du plein potentiel d'apprentissage de cette technique, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la monter au niveau 100. Une fois cela fait, il ne subirait plus de perte d'expérience-compétence, d'expérience-jutsu ou d'expérience-métier.

_ « Tu sais quoi ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, de manière rhétorique. _« Au final, cela m'est complètement égal ! Je m'en fiche complètement ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'à la base, j'avais eu l'intention de regarder quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, ou du moins avec la plupart de tout cela. Moi, ce que je voulais savoir, c'était pourquoi et comment mes clones parvenaient à survivre au-delà de la limite logique de temps donné par leur quantité de PC ! C'est tout. »_

_Oh… Je comprends…_

_« … »_ Naruto regarda la fenêtre de dialogue pendant quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. _« Je t'ai vexé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_…_

_« Ecoute, je suis désolé… »_ Lui dit le blondinet, avec sincérité. _« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment… S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »_

_Bon… D'accord. Mais ne recommence pas !_

_« Promis ! »_ Affirma l'Uzumaki, d'un ton solennel, avant de se tourner vers son clone, qui attendait toujours. « Bon, maintenant, commence à t'entrainer et fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

« Compris ! » Déclara sa copie, avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

Le clone commença ainsi son entrainement. En raison de la grande quantité de chakra à sa disposition, il s'attaqua directement à des jutsus très gourmand en PC, à savoir [Sharingan] et [Chaines de chakra]. Par l'utilisation des deux en même temps, ce qui consommait un total de 35 PC/seconde, il fallut à peine une minute et trente seconde avant que ses 3462 PC ne soient pratiquement épuisés. Le Kage Bunshin allait donc bientôt ne plus pouvoir soutenir sa propre existence et se dissiper.

Ce fut alors que le miracle eut lieu !

Cessant soudainement d'utiliser [Sharingan] et [Chaines de chakra], le clone s'assit et ferma les yeux, son attitude révélant sa concentration. Bouche bée, Naruto ne put que constater la copie de lui-même actuellement en train d'utiliser [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)]. Tout était tellement évident à présent ! Le Kage Bunshin se servait de l'effet actif de [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], ce qui lui permettait d'augmenter de 260% la vitesse de restauration de ses PC. Cela lui permettait donc une Régénération PC absurde de 1099 PC par heure.

En soi, ce n'était pas si impressionnant. Grâce à la même méthode, Naruto pouvait bénéficier d'une Régénération PC de 1810 PC par heure. Non, ce qui excitait et effrayait l'Uzumaki, c'était le potentiel de cette combinaison. L'association de [Kage Bunshin] et de [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] était juste monstrueuse. A l'heure actuelle, le blondinet était capable de créer une armée de 980 copies corporelles de lui-même qui, s'il possédait 100% de ses PC, leur donnait à tous un total d'environ 9 PC chacun. Autant le dire, ils ne tenaient pas deux minutes avant de se dissiper, ne pouvant plus maintenir leur forme physique en raison du manque de chakra.

Grâce à [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], cependant, le problème ne se posait plus. Ils pouvaient ainsi régénérer leurs PC plus vite qu'ils ne les consommaient, si bien qu'ils étaient tous capable de remplir intégralement leurs réserves de 9140 PC en environ neuf heures. 980 clones possédant chacun 9140 PC… Un total de 8 957 200 PC, en seulement neuf heures ! S'il utilisait cette découverte habilement, il allait pouvoir augmenter le niveau de ses Compétences, Jusus et Métiers de façon exponentielle ! Même [Sharingan] et [Chaines de chakra], malgré être extrêmement gourmand en PC, ne seraient plus réellement difficile à faire progresser.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Naruto.

Cela allait être intéressant !

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre.

Je sais que l'intrigue n'a pas beaucoup avancé, et j'en suis désolé, mais il était important que je traite rapidement du cas [Kage Bunshin], car je considérais que c'était important de comprendre leur fonctionnement. De cette façon, alors que Naruto va commencer à progresser plus rapidement qu'avant, vous saurez pourquoi et ne pourrez pas dire que cela sort de nulle part. Attention ! Il y a des inconvénients, Naruto ne les a juste pas encore découverts… J'en parlerais dans d'autres chapitres, plus tard dans l'histoire.

Quoi dire de plus ? Il va être temps à partir du prochain chapitre de commencer les missions, mais également de remplir quelques quêtes mises en attente.

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai inclus la fiche personnage du clone dans le chapitre 15 de « Mugen Tsukuyomi : Bingo Book », si vous voulez observer cela dans un contexte moins lourd que le chapitre lui-même. H, et j'ai corrigé quelques incohérences mineures du chapitre 14 de « Bingo Book » également, si cela vous intéresse…

Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit…

On se revoit donc la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre (au moins, en tout cas je l'espère) !

A bientôt !

Ps : Pour les fans de « Keiki no Atarashii », je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire mon nouveau projet, que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Il fait également partie d l'univers « High School DxD », bien que sans cross-over avec « Naruto » cette fois-ci. Cela dit, je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire néanmoins…


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour (un peu en retard je l'avoue)...

Cette semaine, un seul chapitre (je vous avais dit de ne pas vous habituer à 2 par semaine...)

Ce sera donc Mugen Tsukuyomi...

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce qu'il en est immédiatement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 : Débuter comme un genin…_**

« Yosh ! » S'écria Gaï, en regardant le garçon devant lui. « Es-tu enfin prêt à être initié au jeune art du [Goken], Naruto-kun ? »

_« Je sens que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki, grimaçant intérieurement.

_Pouvons-nous oublier cette quête ? Cet homme me fait peur…_

_« Malheureusement, la technique qu'il peut m'apprendre est trop utile pour que je renonce maintenant, surtout qu'il consent à nous l'enseigner. »_ Expliqua le jinchuriki, avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention vers l'homme en face de lui. « Oui, je suis prêt. »

« Yosh ! » Rugit à son tour Lee, à côté de lui. « J'espère que tu seras capable de faire s'épanouir les flammes de ta jeunesse grâce au [Goken], mon futur éternel rival ! »

« … » Le garçon en question déglutit. _« Je sais que j'ai choisi de le faire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est une très mauvaise décision… »_

_La fuite est toujours possible._

_« Penses-tu réellement que je sois capable d'échapper à la vitesse de Gaï Maïto si celui-ci décide de me prendre en chasse ? »_ Répliqua l'Uzumaki, sarcastique.

_Négatif… Bonne chance._

_« Ouais… Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. »_ Convint-il, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation. « Donc que dois-je faire pour pouvoir apprendre le [Goken] ? »

« C'est très simple, Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama le juunin avec un enthousiasme effrayant. « Tout ce que tu as à faire est de nous suivre, moi et Lee, dans notre jeune échauffement matinal. Lorsque cela sera fait, tu seras prêt à te voir enseigné le [Goken]. »

« Je vois… » Fit l'Uzumaki, soupirant, avant de se retourner. « Bon… A demain, alors. »

« Naruto-kun ? » Appela Gaï, perplexe. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Je rentre chez moi ? » Déclara le garçon, incertain.

« Mais nous sommes sur le point de commencer notre échauffement matinal ! » S'écria la Maïto, incompréhensif.

« … » Le genin le regarda avec incrédulité. « C'est la fin d'après-midi… »

« Sémantique ! » Affirma joyeusement l'homme à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils broussailleux.

_« Sait-il même ce que ce mot veut dire ? »_ Se demanda le jinchuriki, douteux.

« L'échauffement matinal signifie que nous allons préparer notre jeune corps à l'entrainement au matin de notre jeune vie, quand les flammes de notre jeunesse sont les plus fortes et les plus brillantes ! » Hurla presque le juunin, passionné.

_« J'avais raison… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki, déjà las de la philosophie étrange. _« Je suis foutu… »_

« Pour commencer, nous allons faire 50 tours du village, puis nous ferons 1000 pompes, 1000 abdos, 1000 tractions, 1000 frappes du poing dans un tronc d'arbre, 1000 frappes du pied toujours dans un tronc d'arbre avant de terminer par un petit match amical ! » Annonça jovialement Gaï.

_Votre quête [B.a.-ba du taijutsu !] a été mise à jour._

[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]

Objectif : Terminer l'échauffement matinal de Gaï Maïto.

Limite de temps : la durée de l'échauffement (renouvelable indéfiniment).

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Apprentissage du taijutsu [Goken]. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Rien.

« … » Naruto se mit à transpirer. _« Je suis mort. »_

_Paix à ton âme. Puisse le Shinju t'accorder le pardon pour avoir échoué dans sa mission si tôt et de manière si ridicule…_

_« Etait-ce censé me motiver ? » _Demanda le garçon, retenant un grognement.

_Affirmatif. La psychologie par dérision semble stimuler le désir d'un individu à prouver qu'il vaut mieux que ce que l'on pense de lui._

_« Tu sais que ce n'était qu'une façon de parler ? »_ Vérifia l'Uzumaki. _« Je ne vais pas vraiment mourir. Je vais juste souffrir tellement que j'en aurais l'impression. »_

_Oh… Je le savais._

_« Bien sûr… »_ Fit le jinchuriki, ironique.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le duo de shinobi à la coupe au bol, aux cheveux broussailleux et à la tenue moulante verte et commença à suivre leur programme d'échauffement. Immédiatement, il sentit la différence de puissance entre leurs corps. Naruto était bon, excellent même comparé à la norme des genins. Pour autant, comparé à ces deux-là, il aurait aussi bien pu n'être qu'un civil, tant les différences étaient évidentes. La [VITESSE], l'[AGILITE], l'[ENDURANCE], la [FORCE], la [RESISTANCE]… Il était surpassé dans ces quatre [Caractéristiques]. La seule où il était encore supérieur, dans le cas de Lee en tout cas parce que Gaï était juste un monstre en son genre, c'était en [CONSTITUTION]. Même ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bénéfice d'être un jinchuriki et un Uzumaki plutôt que le résultat d'un entrainement intensif.

Ainsi, pour ne pas se laisser distancer dans cet « entrainement matinal » Naruto fut obligé de tricher en utilisant [Sprint] et, lorsqu'il ne le pouvait pas, comme dans les zones forestières par exemple, où les obstacles étaient trop nombreux et aléatoire pour permettre une trajectoire linéaire, de consommer ses PE sans modération. Naturellement, après seulement une demi-heure, il n'en eut plus du tout et fut obligé de convertir ses PC en PE pour maintenir le rythme, le temps que ceux-ci se régénèrent. Pas pour la première fois, le garçon remercia le fait qu'il ait une telle quantité absurde de [CHAKRA], car cela lui permit de ne pas être trop affecté par la perte quadruple de PC. Malheureusement, même ainsi, il pouvait voir ses PC être littéralement dévorés par cette formation de l'enfer.

_Félicitations ! Votre [VITESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

Finalement, après deux bonnes heures de course tout autour du village, le groupe s'arrêta enfin. Avec un soupir de bonheur, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le sol confortable, épuisé. Distraitement, il vérifia ses PC et constata qu'il avait vidé près d'un tiers de ses réserves, soit plus de 3000 PC. C'était énorme et cela ne tenait pas compte des PE qu'il avait également consommés. Rien que pour cela, l'Uzumaki sut qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit. Il sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer… Seulement pour les forcer à se rouvrir lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait terminé que la première partie de ce « petit échauffement ». Gémissant, il s'obligea à se relever et à poursuivre les exercices.

Pour le reste de la journée, Naruto fut plongé dans un monde de douleur sans fin, incapable de prendre conscience de l'écoulement du temps. Son esprit s'était refermé sur lui-même, uniquement focalisé sur l'instant présent dans l'espoir démesuré de terminer la quête de toute évidence impossible. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose aussi stupide que de ne pas se concentrer sur son environnement, allant même jusqu'à occulter volontairement sa capacité passive de [Capteur]. Cependant, parce qu'il était aux soins de Gaï, il se l'était permis exceptionnellement. Le Maïto était un fou de formation, mais il prenait soin de ses élèves et s'assurait constamment qu'il ne leur arrive rien, que ce soit en termes de blessures ou de protection contre un danger extérieur.

_Félicitations ! Votre [FORCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

Lorsque l'Uzumaki reprit finalement conscience de son entourage immédiat, il faisait nuit. Sans surprise, le duo de spécialistes du taijutsu était toujours à s'entrainer, mais le juunin s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'il constata que son élève temporaire avait enfin terminé la seconde partie de l'échauffement. Naturellement, lui-même ainsi que Lee étaient passés à l'entrainement proprement dit, mais eux étaient habitués à un tel rythme monstrueux. Cela dit, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi dévoué qu'eux à leur formation. En ce sens, le blondinet était un monstre d'un autre genre. Si Gaï et Lee brisaient les limites de la normalité, Naruto, pour sa part, brisaient carrément les limites de l'humanité. Être un jinchuriki ne faisait que contribuer à cela…

La preuve la plus évidente était que, rien que pour suivre cet « échauffement », le blondinet avait consommé plus de 14 000 PC. Sachant que ses réserves maximales étaient de 9140 PC, cela en disait long sur sa volonté. Il avait été obligé de sacrifier plusieurs kage bunshins qui avaient accumulé une certaine quantité de PC grâce à [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], même si cela mettait pas mal de pression sur ses bobines de chakra. Au début, Naruto s'était demandé comment Lee faisait pour supporter un tel rythme avec ses seuls PE. La réponse avait été surprenante. Grâce à [Observer], le garçon avait pu déterminer que le Rock avait un Avantage nommé Simpliste (Semi-Permanent), un autre nommé Malformation des bobines de chakra (Semi-Permanent), ainsi qu'un titre équipé par défaut nommé Consacré du Taijutsu.

Simpliste (Semi-Permanent) : Vous êtes une personne très simple, mais avez du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Passif : -50% d'expérience-caractéristique pour les [CARACTERISTIQUES] mentales.

Passif : +50% d'expérience-caractéristique pour les [CARACTERISTIQUES] physiques.

Malformation des bobines de chakra (Semi-Permanent) : Vos bobines de chakra ont une malformation qui vous rend incapable d'utiliser vos PC.

Passif : Réduit vos PC maximum à 1, indépendamment de votre [CHAKRA].

Passif : \+ 200% d'expérience-caractéristique de type physique.

Consacré du Taijutsu : Vous élevez l'art du Taijutsu au rang de religion et en êtes un fervant pratiquant.

Passif : +100% PE obtenus grâce à l'[ENDURANCE].

Passif : +100% régénération PE obtenue grâce à l'[ENDURANCE].

En clair, Lee avait tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour devenir un puissant pratiquant de Taijutsu. Ses [Caractéristiques] physiques progressaient au moins trois fois plus vite que la normale et un point d'[ENDURANCE] donnait 20 PE plutôt que 10 PE. Et il ne comptait même pas les poids qu'il portait et qui stimulait encore davantage son expérience-caractéristique. Ainsi, en dépit de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses PC, il n'était pas véritablement désavantagé. Naruto n'était même pas certain qu'il pourrait être affecté par les genjutsus, au vu de la quantité excessivement basse de PC à sa disposition. Son profil n'avait pas été clair à ce sujet, mais probablement pour éviter qu'il puisse utiliser cette information contre son compatriote genin dans le cadre d'un combat.

Neji, qui avait été présent lorsque l'Uzumaki s'était présenté en début d'après-midi, était partit depuis longtemps. Pour une raison quelconque, il désapprouvait les efforts de Naruto, marmonnant quelque chose à propos du destin. Il allait vraiment falloir que son attitude soit rapidement corrigée, mais le blondinet n'aurait pas le temps de faire cela avant les examens chuunins. Tenten, pour sa part, bien qu'elle ait également terminé sa propre formation depuis longtemps, attendait patiemment Naruto, compatissant à sa souffrance auto-imposée. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre son désir presque masochiste de progresser, mais le respectait, ayant même parfois du plaisir à y contribuer. Naturellement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle devait manier des objets pointus et/ou tranchants dans ces moments-là… Du tout.

« Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama Gaï, reportant l'attention du garçon sur lui. « Je vois que tu as terminé la deuxième étape de ce jeune échauffement matinal ! Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Jusqu'à présent, seul Lee avait été capable d'atteindre cette étape. Pas même les autres membres de son équipe ne sont arrivés aussi loin ! »

« Ha ha… » Rigola le blondinet nerveusement alors que Tenten, à côté de lui, sembla penaude à cette déclaration, mais ne pouvait pas nier ce fait.

« Il est donc temps pour toi de passer à la dernière étape de ce jeune échauffement ! » Informa joyeusement le Maïto, avec son exubérance habituelle. « Il est temps pour un combat amical entre toi et moi pour déterminer si ton corps est capable de supporter la puissance du [Goken] ! Es-tu prêt ? »

_Votre quête [B.a.-ba du taijutsu !] a été mise à jour._

[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]

Objectif : Tenez 10 minutes contre Gaï Maïto dans un combat amical (taijutsu uniquement).

Limite de temps : la durée de l'échauffement (renouvelable indéfiniment).

Rang de la quête : C.

Succès : Apprentissage du taijutsu [Goken]. Autre récompense possible.

Echec : Rien.

_« En fait, je pourrais réellement mourir aujourd'hui… »_ Constata distraitement l'Uzumaki, trop fatigué pour même avoir peur.

_Début du duel dans 10 secondes._

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Duel !_

Sans attendre, Gaï se précipita sur le garçon, qui ne put qu'activer précipitamment son [Taijutsu académique] pour esquiver l'assaut. Le juunin, cependant, ne le laissa pas se reposer et enchaina les attaques rapides. Rien que par le son du vent déplacé à chaque mouvement, Naruto savait que s'il était frappé par ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup, il finirait assommé ou en tout cas suffisamment sonné pour être mis hors combat avec la frappe suivante. Pour l'Uzumaki, qui était à bout de son endurance physique et mentale, cela rendait la lutte était d'autant plus difficile.

« Tch… » Grogna le blondinet, esquivant de justesse une autre attaque. _« Je n'ai même pas le temps d'utiliser [Observer]… »_

Non pas qu'obtenir les informations en question aurait pu lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Il savait déjà que le combat était limité au taijutsu et qu'en termes de capacités physiques, il était largement en dessous de son adversaire. Heureusement pour lui, le but n'était pas de gagner, mais de faire ses preuves. De plus, alors qu'il était limité à l'utilisation du taijutsu pour combattre, il pouvait encore utiliser ses PC pour remplacer ses PE largement en défaut. Sa situation n'était pas totalement désespérée.

**BAM !**

**CRACK !**

« Guh ! » Fit Naruto, retenant un cri de douleur.

_En raison de vos blessures, vous avez acquis l'Avantage : Bras cassé (Temporaire)._

Bras cassé (Temporaire) : Votre bras a été rompu, mais la blessure est propre et nette.

Malus : -10% [CARACTERISTIQUES] physiques.

« Naruto-kun ! » S'écria Tenten, inquiète.

Autant pour ce qu'il venait de dire, sa situation était totalement désespérée. La preuve en était que Gaï venait de briser son humérus d'un simple coup de poing. La coupe était étonnamment propre, il pouvait le sentir. Sa barre de santé venait de diminuer de 70%. C'était beaucoup pour un bras, mais compte tenu de la force du juunin que l'Uzumaki combattait, ce n'était peut-être pas si étrange…

« Tout va bien, Naruto-kun ? » Demanda le Maïto, concerné, sachant pertinemment la nature et la gravité de la blessure.

« Vous… Vous l'avez fait… Exprès… » Constata le garçon, plus choqué qu'énervé par la découverte, se jetant sur le côté pour esquiver un nouveau coup de poing.

« Le [Goken] est un art puissant, mais à double tranchant. » Expliqua Gaï, inhabituellement sérieux. « Si ton corps n'est pas assez résistant pour absorber la puissance du [Goken], il se brisera. Pour cette raison, je tiens à ce que tu fasses cette expérience dans un environnement contrôlé, plutôt qu'en mission. J'aurais été plus loin encore si tu avais été l'un de mes genins, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux pas totalement t'handicaper, donc je vais me limiter à ce bras. »

« Quand Gaï-sensei eut finalement terminé de m'enseigner le [Goken], il m'a brisé un total de 43 os différents. » Approuva joyeusement Lee, en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

« … » Naruto les regarda avec incrédulité à travers les brumes de sa douleur. _« Ils sont complètement tarés ! »_

_Affirmatif._

Se jetant sur le côté tout en protégeant son bras blessé, l'Uzumaki esquiva un nouveau coup de poing. Maintenant qu'il prenait du recul, il se rendait compte que son adversaire n'y allait pas à fond. En fait, il se limitait à des techniques de genin mais, en raison de sa physionomie de juunin spécialisé en taijutsu, cela restait un ennemi redoutable. Le jinchuriki savait que, même avec ses caractéristiques actuelles qui dépassaient de loin le niveau genin, il n'avait tout simplement aucune chance. Il avait même enlevé ses poids pour l'occasion, mais cela ne semblait pas faire de différence. Ou plutôt, Gaï faisait en sorte que la différence de puissance entre eux demeure constante. Quand le garçon faiblissait, le Maïto diminuait ses propres capacités en conséquence. Lorsque, au contraire, il obtenait un regain d'énergie, l'homme s'ajustait à son tour.

Naruto ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Gaï. Cela faisait huit minutes qu'ils se battaient et le combat aurait pu, et aurait dû, se terminer depuis longtemps, quand il était devenu clair que l'Uzumaki n'avait aucune chance. Pour autant, son expression n'avait jamais dévié, restant joyeuse-sereine malgré son sérieux actuel. Il devait y avoir quelque chose que le jinchuriki n'avait pas encore compris… Mais quoi ? Que loupait-il ? Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait tenir dix minutes contre le juunin…

…

Oh !

C'était comme le test des clochettes, en quelque sorte. Le but n'était pas d'obtenir le meilleur résultat possible mais de tester sa volonté. C'était pour cela que, en dépit de toutes ses ruses, la différence de puissance ne changeait jamais, ne devenant ni plus grande ni plus petite. Ce qu'attendait Gaï, c'était de savoir si l'Uzumaki aurait la volonté de pratiquer le [Goken] malgré les difficultés ! Même son bras cassé était intentionnel… Enfin ça, il l'avait compris, mais pas de la bonne façon. Le Maïto avait brisé son bras précisément cinq minutes après le début du combat. Autrement dit, exactement à la moitié du duel. Sa réussite de l'épreuve ne dépendrait donc que de deux choses, sa capacité à endurer la souffrance et sa volonté de ne jamais abandonner. Par un heureux hasard, Naruto était excellent dans ses deux domaines particuliers !

Ayant enfin compris ce que l'on attendait de lui, le garçon se relança dans le combat, ignorant sa propre douleur au profit de répondre aux attentes de Gaï. De toute façon, son bras avait déjà commencé à guérir et, grâce au système de jeu, sa souffrance disparaissait très rapidement. Rapidement, il ne ressentait plus qu'un léger engourdissement, même si son bras n'était toujours pas entièrement restauré. Limité à son seul [Taijutsu académique], il fit de son mieux pour continuer à se battre, se relevant chaque fois qu'il se prenait un coup, esquivant quand il le pouvait et répliquant lorsqu'il en était capable. Parlant de cela, l'Uzumaki remarqua également que les dégâts qu'il recevait des attaques du Maïto diminuaient régulièrement, de façon à ce que sa vie ne soit pas en danger… Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal à la limite du supportable !

« Stop ! » Annonça finalement Gaï, lorsque les dix minutes se furent écoulées. « C'est terminé ! »

« Haa… Haa… Alors… Haa… Comment ai-je… Haa… Fait… Haa… ? » Demanda Naruto, haletant lourdement.

« Bien, excellent même. » Affirma le juunin avec un ton appréciateur. « Tu as un corps remarquablement résistant et une volonté à toute épreuve. »

« Donc… Haa… Vous allez m'enseigner… Haa… Le [Goken] ? » Interrogea l'Uzumaki, heureux.

« Non. » Décida le Maïto, avec un sourire.

« Haa… Quoi ? » S'étrangla le garçon, choqué par la décision.

Il avait fait tout cela pour rien ? Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi ? Avait-il mal fait quelque chose ? S'était-il trompé quelque part ? Tant de questions traversaient son esprit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver de réponse. Il se sentait trahi, en quelque sorte, même s'il avait su qu'il était possible qu'il échoue. Il pensait avoir bien fait, pourtant, si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la décision finale. Alors qu'il ruminait ces pensées, l'attention de Naruto fut reportée sur Gaï, qui n'avait apparemment pas fini de parler.

« Je ne peux pas t'enseigner le [Goken]. » Précisa le juunin, sans cesser de sourire.

« Pourquoi… Haa ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki, confus.

« Je ne peux pas t'apprendre quelque chose que tu connais déjà… » Révéla le Maïto, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Haa… » Naruto regarda son interlocuteur, sans comprendre. « Hein ? »

« Tu as déjà appris le [Goken]. » Expliqua Gaï, avec exubérance. « Chacune des étapes de ce jeune échauffement matinal était une étape pour l'apprentissage du [Goken]. Tu as réussi aux trois étapes, si bien que tu as appris cette forme particulière du taijutsu. Naturellement, tu ne connais pas les subtilités ni les katas du [Goken], mais cela viendra avec le temps et la pratique. Tu as assimilé les bases et, pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Comme attendu de mon éternel rival ! » S'exclama Lee, avec une bonne humeur correspondant à celle de son professeur.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :_ _[B.a.-ba du taijutsu !]_

_Vous avez appris le Jutsu : [Goken]._

_Grâce à vos actions viriles et à votre comportement inébranlable, votre [RELATIONNEL] avec Lee Rock est passé à : Eternel rival._

_Grâce à vos actions viriles et à votre comportement inébranlable, vous avez gagné 1000 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Gaï Maïto._

_Grâce à vos actions viriles et à votre comportement inébranlable, vous avez gagné 2000 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Tenten Ryuga._

_Félicitations ! Grâce à vos actions viriles et à votre comportement inébranlable, votre [Relationnel avec Tenten Ryuga est passé à : Amoureuse._

[Goken] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'utiliser le taijutsu perforant et destructeur également connu sous le nom de « poing fort ».

Cout : 3 PE/minute.

Actif : +1,5% [FORCE].

Actif : +1,5% [RESISTANCE].

Actif : +1,5% [AGILITE].

Actif : +1,5% [ENDURANCE].

Actif : +1,5% [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +0,3% [FORCE].

Passif : +0,3% [RESISTANCE].

Passif : +0,3% [AGILITE].

Passif : +0,3% [ENDURANCE].

Passif : +0,3% [CONSTITUTION].

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 5 niveaux.

« Je vois… » Murmura Naruto, sa joie rapidement dissipé par un état d'épuisement avancé. « C'est plutôt cool… »

« Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama une fois de plus Tenten, de surprise cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle le vit s'effondrer sur le sol.

_Vous avez atteint et dépassé vos limites physiques et mentales depuis trop longtemps. Vous êtes évanoui._

* * *

_Vous avez dormi dans votre lit. Vos PV, PC et PE ont été restauré à 100%._

_Pour avoir eu un sommeil agréable et réparateur, vous avez perdu l'Avantage : Bras cassé (Temporaire)._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Renzoku Kawarimi] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Shunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Kage Bunshin Explosif]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Goken] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Sharingan] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Chaines de chakra]__ est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Capteur] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Capteur] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Jutsu __[Capteur] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau_

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Cuisinier-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre Métier __[Masseur-nin] __est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [FORCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [FORCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [VITESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [VITESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [VITESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [DEXTERITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [DEXTERITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [AGILITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [AGILITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [ENDURANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CONSTITUTION] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CONSTITUTION] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CONSTITUTION] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CONSTITUTION] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CONSTITUTION] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CONSTITUTION] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [VOLONTE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHAKRA] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHAKRA] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHAKRA] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHAKRA] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHAKRA] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHARISME] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHARISME] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHARISME] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHARISME] a augmenté de 1 point._

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de se les frotter distraitement. Jetant un regard confus autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre. Cela le confondit un instant, avant qu'il ne se souvienne des événements de la veille, ou en tout cas selon l'heure intégrée à l'Interface. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il avait réussi à maitriser le [Goken]. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir, mais cela avait largement valu le coup. A présent, il allait pouvoir devenir beaucoup plus fort, ce qui était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour accomplir la mission confiée à lui par le Juubi. Alors seulement, il remarqua la quantité ridicule de messages d'information entassée pêle-mêle dans les recoins de son champ de vision.

_« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »_ Demanda bêtement l'Uzumaki, encore groggy et confus par le combat contre Gaï, ayant du mal à analyser les événements.

_Grâce à votre découverte sur le fonctionnement du [Kage Bunshin], vos clones, qui ont également reçu ces informations, ont commencé à mettre cela à profit consciemment. Il en résulte inévitablement une telle quantité de messages._

_« Ah… »_ Fit Naruto, le regard dans le vague, avant de toutes les supprimer sans y regarder de plus près. _« Bon, cela signifie que ma progression peut se faire même sans moi… Ce qui sonne vraiment bizarre maintenant que je le dis à haute voix… »_

_Affirmatif._

_« Tu n'étais pas vraiment censé à répondre à cela… Enfin, passons… »_ Soupira le garçon, avant de se frotter la tête distraitement et de se lever de son lit.

Il était en retard d'environ une heure pour le rendez-vous d'équipe qui commencerait officiellement les débuts de l'équipe 7… Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui restait encore environ une heure avant que Kakashi ne se présente. Il était large, pour ainsi dire. Machinalement, il se préparait un petit-déjeuner rapide et commença à manger tout en triant distraitement les pensées de ses clones. A un moment donné, il commença à froncer des sourcils. Il avait l'expérience, mais en raison de l'afflux massif de souvenirs, certains d'entre eux étaient un peu confus.

_« Pourquoi mes clones se sont-ils dissipés ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, perplexe. _« Non, avant ça, y en a-t-il qui ne se soient pas dissipés ? »_

_Négatif. Tous vos clones se sont dissipés. La raison à cela est que, à l'approche du matin, ils ont repéré plusieurs équipes de shinobis approché de leur position pour s'entrainer sur les terrains d'entrainement occupés par eux._

_« Je vois… »_ Marmonna Naruto, remerciant une fois de plus son habileté avec [Capteur]. _« Il faudra donc que j'en fasse d'autres avant de commencer mes missions. »_

_Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ S'étonna le jinchuriki, perplexe.

_En raison de la promotion de nouveaux genins hier, les juunins-sensei seront beaucoup plus enclin à réclamer un ou plusieurs terrains d'entrainement pour eux-mêmes. Je recommande donc de ne pas utiliser le [Kage Bunshin] la journée. Ou en tout cas, je recommande de ne pas spammer le [Kage Bunshin], étant donné que ce Jutsu est déjà connu dans ton arsenal. Inutile de donner plus d'informations que nécessaire et te rendre plus suspect que tu ne pourrais déjà l'être._

_« … »_ Le garçon resta silencieux un instant, avant de soupirer. _« Tu as raison, je suppose… Je ne suis pas encore assez puissant pour pouvoir me mesurer à des juunins, et encore moins à des shinobis ou nukenins de rang kage… »_

Soupirant une seconde fois, Naruto termina de manger et commença à faire la vaisselle tout en pensant. Alors que cela pourrait être une bonne chose pour sa croissance d'abuser du [Kage Bunshin], l'Iterface avait raison sur le fait que cela risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur lui, voire même d'être vu d'un mauvais œil, surtout qu'il n'était toujours pas en bon terme avec Konoha… Pour le moment. De plus, sa méthode pour produire du chakra, bien qu'il soit l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir l'utiliser efficacement, pouvait encore être quelque chose d'intéressant pour des ennemis… Que disait-il ? Danzo lui-même serait plus qu'heureux de mettre la main sur une véritable usine de chakra vivante, sans parler de son statut de jinchuriki. Pour cette raison, il allait devoir sacrifier une partie de son temps, qu'il limiterait aux missions en équipe où à travailler avec Anko.

Une fois qu'il fut enfin prêt à partir, Naruto quitta son domicile et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement 7, où son équipe, qui avait le même numéro, attendait déjà… Eh bien, à part Kakashi, mais ce n'était pas véritablement une surprise. Là, Sasuke affichait son meilleur visage je-suis-tellement-meilleur-que-vous-que-je-ne-vous-juge-pas-digne-de-mon-intérêt, ignorant le reste de ses coéquipiers. A l'inverse, Hinata regardait l'Uchiwa d'un air mal à l'aise, incertaine de savoir si elle devait lui parler ou non, et sembla véritablement soulagée de voir l'Uzumaki arriver.

« Salut, Hinata-chan. » Annonça le garçon.

« B-Bonjour, Naruto-kun… » Bégaya la Hyuga, avec une légère rougeur sur son visage.

« … » Le jinchuriki se tourna vers son autre coéquipier. « Sasuke. »

« Hn. » Répondit vaguement le concerné, ce qui aurait pu ou non signifier quelque chose.

« Kakashi-sensei n'est pas encore arrivé. » Constata l'Uzumaki, mettant volontairement en évidence ce fait. « Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard… »

« H-Haï… » Dit doucement Hinata, regardant ses pieds. « Nous ne savons pas où il est… »

_« Au mémorial, visiblement… »_ Remarqua Naruto, grâce à [Capteur], avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres membres de son équipe. « Bon, cela signifie que j'ai encore le temps d'aborder un sujet que je voulais régler au plus tôt, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de problème plus tard si cela devait être abordé. Donc… Qui est notre chef d'équipe ? »

« … » Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

« Hum… Naruto-kun ? » Appela la Hyuga, hésitante « N'est-ce pas Kakashi-sensei qui est notre chef d'équipe ? »

« Ah… Je me suis mal exprimé… » S'excusa l'Uzumaki, d'un ton penaud en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. « Bien sûr, Kakashi-sensei est notre chef d'équipe. Ce que je voulais demander c'est : en son absence, comme maintenant par exemple, qui est notre chef d'équipe ? Le suppléant, si vous préférez… »

« … » L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas plus que la fois d'avant et ne montra qu'à peine plus d'intérêt à cette question-ci qu'à la précédente.

« … » Hinata, pour sa part, n'osa tout simplement pas donner sa propre opinion, sa timidité excessive se manifestant une fois de plus. « … » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais renonça finalement, tapotant l'extrémité de ses index l'un contre l'autre.

« … » Naruto regarda ses deux coéquipier, avant de soupirer, même si intérieurement il était satisfait de la tournure des événements. « Dans ce cas, je me propose comme chef d'équipe pour lorsque Kakashi-sensei n'est pas présent. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« O-Oui… » Marmonna la Hyuga, rougissant une fois de plus, en détournant le regard.

« Hn. » Grogna Sasuke. « Je ne m'en soucie pas. »

« Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. » Déclara joyeusement l'Uzumaki. « En l'absence de notre juunin-sensei, je serais notre chef d'équipe ! »

_Félicitations ! Votre rang a été mis à jour : Genin (chef d'équipe suppléant)._

Dissimulant un sourire satisfait, Naruto s'installa à côté de Hinata, et commença immédiatement à lui faire l'un de ses nouveaux massages à base de chakra, ce qui la détendit et la mit à l'aise plus rapidement. En fait, après à peine quelque secondes, elle laissa ses muscles se décontracter totalement, son dos reposant mollement contre le torse du garçon, qui souriait d'un air légèrement narquois. Il savait, désormais en tout cas, qu'elle avait toujours voulu son attention, et il était plus qu'heureux de la lui accorder. Après tout, sa lutte était aussi pour elle. Il laissa cependant échapper un petit rire amusé lorsque la Hyuga poussa inconsciemment un soupir de bonheur, ses yeux fermés de plaisir.

Pendant qu'il gâtait sa princesse, les pensées de Naruto dérivaient cependant sur la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à être le chef d'équipe suppléant de l'équipe 7. Il y avait en fait une excellente raison à cela, mais il n'avait découvert cette petite pépite d'information que par le plus grand des hasards alors qu'il conversait avec l'Interface, qui se révélait étonnamment bavarde, lorsqu'elle le voulait. Toujours était-il qu'il avait appris qu'il pouvait trafiquer une partie des [Caractéristiques] de ses coéquipiers.

Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, étant en fait assez limité dans ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Par exemple, il ne pouvait pas leur attribuer les points de [CARACTERISTIQUES] qu'ils avaient accumulées en montant de niveau. De même, il ne pouvait rien faire concernant les Jutsus ou les forcer à porter un équipement contre leur gré. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il pouvait modifier les Titres que portait une personne de son équipe, qui étaient « programmés » par défaut pour chacun en fonction de sa personnalité. Naruto pouvait cependant modifier cela, mais seulement s'il était le chef d'équipe ou, en l'occurrence, le suppléant.

Cependant, en dépit de cette capacité indéniablement utile, l'Uzumaki n'était pas spécialement pressé de s'en servir. Ou du moins, pas sur Sasuke. Contrairement à Hinata qui en bénéficierait, cela serait nuisible à l'Uchiwa. Son état d'esprit n'était pas assez bon pour que le jinchuriki prenne le risque de lui attribuer plus de pouvoir, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Les Avantages Arrogant (Semi-Permanent) et Vengeur (Semi-Permanent) étaient deux choses dont il devait absolument se débarrasser avant que Naruto n'accepte ne serait-ce que d'envisager à jouer avec les Titres de son coéquipier. Il était déjà bien assez fort pour le moment.

A l'inverse, la jeune Hyuga souffrait de deux Avantages qui nuisaient à ses [Caractéristiques], à savoir Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) et Timidité (Semi-Permanent). Certes, les malus n'étaient pas aussi dommageables que ceux de Sasuke, mais psychologiquement, cela la freinait beaucoup plus et l'empêchait d'exploiter son plein potentiel. L'Uzumaki avait certes déjà commencé le « traitement » pour se débarrasser de ces deux Avantages, mais il ignorait combien de temps il faudrait pour que cela ne disparaisse définitivement. Encore une fois, tout était une question de psychologie et, pour ce cas, Naruto ne pouvait que lui offrir un soutien mental.

Il avait cependant prévu de prendre le temps de l'entrainer en dehors de ses sessions avec Kakashi. Il avait quelques idées qui pourraient lui être particulièrement bénéfiques, mais il devait encore y réfléchir. Et peut-être que la faire s'entrainer avec Anko pourrait également faire du bien à sa timidité et à sa confiance en soi… Soit cela, soit cela la briserait définitivement. L'Uzumaki savait cependant qu'elle était assez forte pour en sortir grandie… Et saine d'esprit. Elle était assez forte pour cela. Elle affronterait Pain en combat singulier un jour, après tout !

Une heure après l'arrivée de Naruto, Kakashi arriva finalement. Comme d'habitude, pour le jinchuriki en tout cas puisqu'il avait déjà l'expérience du phénomène d'avant le Mugen Tsukuyomi, le Hatake leur annonça une excuse invraisemblable pour justifier son retard. Personne ne releva l'absurdité de la justification. L'Uzumaki était tout simplement trop habitué. Hinata était trop polie et timide pour le faire remarquer. Sasuke, enfin, était trop indifférent pour même participer à la réunion. Alors seulement, le juunin se présenta officiellement comme leur sensei et annonça le début de leur carrière shinobi.

_Félicitations ! Kakashi Hatake a été ajouté à la liste de votre menu Relationnel._

Sans plus tarder, l'homme aux cheveux argentés les dirigea vers le bâtiment du Hokage en vue de recevoir leur première mission. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Naruto remarqua avec surprise la présence d'un point d'interrogation argenté au-dessus de la tête de Hiruzen. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette couleur, même s'il savait à quoi elle correspondait. Il avait déjà eu des quêtes de bronze et d'or, correspondant respectivement aux quêtes les plus basiques et aux quêtes d'histoires, et même à des quêtes de couleurs spéciales, qui avaient été intégrées par le Shinju dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi en vue de l'aider dans sa tâche de sauver le monde. L'argent, cependant, était destinée principalement aux quêtes d'équipe, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu en faire, ni même en trouver !

_Trois nouvelles quêtes sont disponibles !_

[Retrouvez le chat Tora !]

Limite de temps : jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Vous ne pouvez pas accepter]/[Vous ne pouvez pas refuser]

Succès : +1 point [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha. Ryos en quantité inversement proportionnelle à la durée de la quête.

Echec : -10 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha.

[Repeignez la clôture d'un jardin !]

Limite de temps : jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Vous ne pouvez pas accepter]/[Vous ne pouvez pas refuser]

Succès : +2 point [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha. 20 ryos.

Echec : -5 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha.

[Faîtes les courses d'une personne âgée !]

Limite de temps : jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Vous ne pouvez pas accepter]/[Vous ne pouvez pas refuser]

Succès : +10 point [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha. 10 ryos.

Echec : -10 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha.

« … » Naruto regarda discrètement les trois fenêtres d'information devant lui, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son incertitude. _« Pourquoi me proposer des quêtes si je ne peux ni les accepter ni les refuser ? »_

_Seul le chef d'équipe peut décider d'accepter ou de refuser une quête d'argent. Cependant, parce que vous êtes le chef d'équipe suppléant de l'équipe 7, vous pouvez malgré tout voir les quêtes proposées et tenter d'influencer la décision du chef d'équipe. De plus, si le chef d'équipe venait à être absent, ce serait à vous, chef d'équipe suppléant, de prendre ce genre de décisions._

Donc, être un chef d'équipe suppléant attribuait également ce genre de pouvoir… D'une certaine façon, c'était logique, mais il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention jusqu'à présent. C'était une bonne chose qu'il le découvre si tôt, cependant, car il pourrait commencer à mettre un plan en place pour gérer cela par la suite. Dans l'immédiat, cependant, Naruto dû se retenir de frissonner, car il se souvenait encore de sa toute première mission. Cela avait été assez… Désagréable. Pourvu que cette fois-ci soit différent…

_La mission [Retrouvez le chat Tora !] a été acceptée !_

…

Et merde…

* * *

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Retrouvez le chat Tora !]_

_Vous gagnez 1 point de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha.._

_Vous obtenez 86 ryos._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Faîtes les courses d'une personne âgée !]_

_Vous gagnez 10 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha.._

_Vous obtenez 10 ryos._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Retrouvez le chat Tora !]_

_Vous gagnez 1 point de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha.._

_Vous obtenez 99 ryos._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Livrez un colis à une boutique !]_

_Vous gagnez 5 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha.._

_Vous obtenez 15 ryos._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Retirez les mauvaises herbes d'un jardin !]_

_Vous gagnez 3 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha._

_Vous obtenez 21 ryos._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Retrouvez le chat Tora !]_

_Vous gagnez 1 point de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha._

_Vous obtenez 134 ryos._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête :__ [Retrouvez le chat Tora !]_

_Vous gagnez 1 point de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha._

_Vous obtenez 201 ryos._

Soupirant lourdement, Naruto regarda son équipe se séparer après la fin de leur première journée de travail. Cela avait été… Frustrant. L'Uzumaki, même après tout ce temps passé dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, était resté habitué aux missions de rang A ou S, dans lesquelles il risquait sa vie pour son village, ses amis ou, tout à la fin, pour l'ensemble des nations élémentaires. Comparé à cela, les missions de rang D lui laissaient un gout amer dans la bouche…

C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il avait eu à capturer Tora à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Pas juste une fois, ni même deux, pas même trois, mais quatre putain de fois ! C'était beaucoup trop ! Il avait même voulu utiliser [Observer] sur le chat, et après-coup aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir fait, tant ce qu'il avait trouvé était… Perturbant. Certes, de toutes les quêtes de rang D, c'était sans doute celle qui payait le mieux, mais Naruto n'avait pas réellement besoin d'argent dans l'immédiat. Il lui restait encore une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait récupéré accidentellement pendant le massacre Uchiwa. Il avait tellement en fait qu'il pourrait probablement s'acheter une maison neuve s'il le voulait… Hmm, voilà quelque chose à laquelle il faudra se pencher à nouveau plus tard…

Au moins, les missions de rang D permettaient de cumuler des points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Konoha, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il avait commencé haï, il n'était que détesté à présent. Mieux, sa barre de progression approchait des 100%, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre une nouvelle appréciation de son village natal. Elle pourrait ne toujours pas être flatteuse, mais demeurerait meilleure que celle qu'il avait à l'heure actuelle.

Cependant, un problème s'était fait sentir en cours de journée… Il y avait une certaine maladresse dans la dynamique de l'équipe. Kakashi semblait n'être que partiellement impliqué dans les missions, et pas forcément uniquement en raison de son précieux _Icha Icha_, comme s'il n'était pas réellement motivé à les encadrer… Les missions de rang D avaient ce genre d'effet sur les juunins-sensei, qui croyaient s'être enfin débarrassés de ces corvées. Naruto ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela, il se sentait de la même façon. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils pourraient avoir fait un entrainement commun, plutôt qu'enchainé les missions de rang D inintéressantes. A l'heure actuelle, l'Uzumaki était prêt à apprendre n'importe quel Jutsu, tant que cela lui permettait d'améliorer ses [CARACTERISTIQUES]. C'était maintenant, alors qu'il n'y avait pas encore l'influence d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki, qu'il pourrait progresser le plus rapidement…

Ensuite, il y avait Sasuke… Honnêtement, avait-il toujours été aussi… Lui ? Peut-être qu'en raison de son isolement dans sa première ligne temporelle, couplé au fait qu'il avait passé une partie de son enfance à essayer de le surpasser, puis son adolescence à tenter de le ramener, il avait en quelque sorte idolâtré l'Uchiwa. Pas comme une fangirl, évidemment, mais il l'avait mis sur un piédestal plus élevé qu'il n'aurait dû, si bien que l'Uzumaki se retenait inconsciemment lorsqu'il l'avait affronté à chaque fois. Sasuke était le « meilleur », après tout, donc Naruto, instinctivement, avait limité ses capacités tandis que dans la même équipe que lui. Il suffisait de voir que, dès les examens chuunins, son potentiel avait littéralement explosé. Et à l'époque, il n'était pas à moitié aussi intelligent qu'il ne l'était désormais. D'ailleurs, dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il devait être actuellement plus ou moins au même niveau que son lui précédent lors de la phase finale des examens chuunins.

Hinata, ironiquement, alors qu'elle était le changement le plus drastique dans la trame temporelle, était celle qui maintenait une certaine forme de quiétude dans l'équipe. Son attitude calme et posée, quoique timide, était un véritable baume tranquillisant, parvenant à affecté même Kakashi et Sasuke, bien qu'intimement. C'était quelque chose que Sakura n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ou de reproduire. La Haruno aurait au contraire été un soutien indéfectible à l'Uchiwa, le complaisant ainsi dans son arrogance et son auto-importance, sans qu'elle ne progresse de son côté. C'était triste à dire mais, avec le recul, Sakura avait été proche d'un fardeau pour l'équipe 7, quelque chose que la Hyuga n'était pas et ne comptait pas être, même si sa timidité l'empêchait de l'affirmer à haute voix.

Enfin bref, dans l'ensemble, alors que Naruto n'était pas spécialement satisfait du renouvellement de son équipe, sauf pour ce qui était de Hinata, ironiquement, il estimait que cela aurait pu être pire. Ce n'était après tout que leur première journée et, en dépit des maladresses et des tensions, ils faisaient en fait plutôt bien… Juste, si Sasuke pouvait arrêter de regarder l'Uzumaki comme s'il était une insulte à sa grandeur ou à ses ambitions lorsqu'il croyait que le jinchuriki ne regardait pas, cela pourrait considérablement alléger une partie de l'atmosphère. Mais bon, on pouvait toujours rêver…

Actuellement, Naruto se tenait devant le terrain d'entrainement 44, domicile non-officielle d'Anko, même si elle passait la moitié de son temps au village à l'intérieur de l'appartement de l'Uzumaki, qui pourrait pratiquement être considéré comme sa résidence secondaire. Il n'essaya pas d'entrer, en dépit de savoir qu'il aurait probablement le niveau requis pour y survivre et même progresser rapidement. La raison était que la forêt de la mort était l'un des rares terrains d'entrainement à nécessiter une restriction d'entrée par le système. Alors que la plupart étaient accessibles dès que l'on possédait le bandeau frontal à l'effigie de Konoha, le terrain d'entrainement 44 nécessitait au minimum le rang chuunin ou une autorisation exceptionnelle dans le cadre d'une quête.

« Hey, Naruto-chan ! » S'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière le garçon, le faisant se retourner, même s'il savait déjà qu'il n'était plus seul grâce à [Capteur].

« Resquilleuse-chan… » Salua malicieusement l'Uzumaki, recevant une moue d'Anko.

« Aww… Cela ne va pas du tout. » Décida la Mitarashi, en secouant un doigt dans la direction du jinchuriki. « Quand nous sommes en formation, tu dois m'appeler sensei. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Oui. » Affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

« Comme tu veux… Resquilleuse-sensei. » Déclara Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

« … » Anko resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de rigoler légèrement, penaude. « Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre… Bon, cela le fera pour le moment. J'aurais bien assez de temps pour t'_éduquer_ plus tard… »

L'Uzumaki dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas frissonner lorsqu'elle mit l'accent sur le mot « éduquer ». Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir pourquoi elle se léchait les lèvres distraitement, quoique sensuellement, tout en disant cela. Dans tous les cas, une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne nouvelle pour lui. En fait, il parierait sur le contraire, mais cela lui porterait la poisse de le faire, donc il préférait ne tout simplement pas y penser…

« Bon, revenons à notre première session de formation. » Décida la Mitarashi d'un ton jovial. « Avant toute chose, as-tu des questions ? »

« Une seule. » Admit Naruto. « Aimerais-tu éventuellement enseigner à un autre élève, une fois que tu te seras habitué à moi ? »

« Hmm… » Fredonna pensivement la jeune femme, avant de sourire malicieusement. « Je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de place dans mon cœur pour une deuxième personne… Après tout, tu prends toute la place en moi, grandissant de plus en plus et me faisant me sentir toute chaude à l'intérieur~. Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre sera en mesure de me faire sentir de la même manière. »

« Tu devrais vraiment mettre ta langue à d'autres utilisations qu'à dire de tels sous-entendus. » Fit l'Uzumaki, las.

« Oh ? » Anko leva un sourcil amusé, son sourire s'élargissant et se faisant plus prédateur. « Et à quoi ma langue pourrait-elle être d'une meilleure utilisation ? As-tu des idées ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis que son regard dérivait sournoisement vers l'entrejambe du garçon.

« … » Naruto grimaça légèrement, avant de soupirer. « Ok, je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Mais sinon, tu serais d'accord ou pas ? »

« Hmm… Il faut voir. » Déclara la Mitarashi, reprenant son sérieux. « As qui penses-tu ? »

« Hinata Hyuga, qui d'autre ? » Demanda le jinchuriki, d'un ton plat.

« Qui d'autre, en effet… » Marmonna la jeune femme, une fois de plus amusée. « Ainsi donc, tu offres cette jeune fille innocente et vierge en sacrifice à la puissante, la brillante, l'impressionnante, la séduisante, la sexy, la sublimissime et gourmande Anko-sama afin que celle-ci puisse la corrompre et faire d'elle une parfaite esclave sexuelle dont tu pourras abuser à tout moment dont tu auras envie… »

« Exactement. » Affirma l'Uzumaki, d'un ton très sérieux, essayant d'ignorer pourquoi elle avait rajouté _gourmande_ à son auto-description.

« … » La Mitarashi cligna des yeux, surprise. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Répondit platement le garçon. « Je veux juste qu'elle prenne un peu plus confiance en elle. Et qui mieux que toi, ô incarnation de la confiance en soi, pourrait l'aider à prendre conscience de son potentiel et de son talent ? »

« Aww… » Soupira Anko, avec bonheur. « Que de mots doux dans mon oreille… Tu sais véritablement séduire une femme, Naruto-chan. Très bien ! Moi, la belle, sexy et désirable Anko-sama, je vais définitivement dévergonder Hinata Hyuga pour mon petit Naruto-chan ! »

« … » Naruto la regarda d'un air impassible. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

« Sémantique… » Dit la Mitarashii en agitant une main dédaigneusement. « Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, nous allons commencer notre séance de tort… Je veux dire de formation ! »

« … » L'Uzumaki la regarda avec lassitude, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire. « … Bien. Que faisons-nous ? »

« J'y ai bien réfléchi. » Affirma la femme-serpent, prenant une pose plus professorale, quoique toujours aussi sexy lorsqu'elle le faisait. « Je pensais sauter les bases directement et commencer à partir directement sur une pratique de mon style particulier de taijutsu, mais je veux m'assurer que tu maîtrises au moins le symbole de Konoha avant cela. »

« Tu veux dire… L'exercice de la feuille ? » Demanda Naruto, sceptique, se référant à [Contrôle de chakra (feuille)].

« Non. » Répondit Anko en secouant la tête négativement. « L'exercice de la feuille est certes un symbole de Konoha, mais de niveau académique seulement. De plus, il s'agit d'une sous-version de l'exercice original destiné aux enfants pour les aider à manipuler leur chakra. »

« Je vois… » Fit l'Uzumaki, pensif. « Dans ce cas, quel est le véritable symbole e Konoha ? »

« Sur quoi poussent les feuilles ? » Répliqua la Mitarashi, malicieusement.

« Tu veux dire que… » Comprit le jinchuriki, ses yeux s'agrandissant à la réalisation.

« Chaque village possède un symbole, correspondant à son environnement, même s'il s'agit au final du même type d'exercice. » Expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire. « A Suna, ils ont la marche sur la dune de sable. A Iwa, ils ont la marche sur la falaise. A Mizu, ils ont la marche sur le marécage. A Kumo, ils ont la marche sur la montagne. Différents dérivés pour au final une seule et même technique. A Konoha, la nôtre est la marche de l'arbre ! »

Donc, [Contrôle de chakra (marche de l'arbre)] était la prochaine étape… C'était une bonne chose. Alors que sa [SAGESSE] était élevé, ses pourcentages bonus étaient plutôt faible en raison de son Avantage Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent) qui était très sévère en terme de malus. Au moins, de cette façon, il pourrait véritablement commencer à progresser. Naruto était toujours pour augmenter sa [SAGESSE], car cela avait une incidence sur la quantité d'expérience qu'il obtenait, et donc sur la vitesse à laquelle il montait ses niveaux.

« Bon, montre-moi comment tu t'en sors. » Déclara Anko, en montrant un arbre à proximité, mais hors du terrain d'entrainement 44. « Je doute qu'en une seule journée tu sois particulièrement doué, mais je veux voir cela de mes propres yeux. »

« … » L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire par en une seule journée ? »

« … » La Mitarashi sembla hésiter un instant, son sourire faiblissant. « Tu… Tu as déjà commencé à apprendre la marche sur l'arbre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Admit Naruto, avec un sourire résigné.

« Kakashi n'a pas encore commencé à vous l'enseigner ? » S'exclama Anko, incrédule. « En règle générale, c'est la première chose que l'on enseigne aux jeunes genins car cela leur permet d'améliorer légèrement leurs réserves de chakra et le contrôle qu'ils ont dessus ! »

« Non, Kakashi-sensei ne nous a encore rien enseigné. » Révéla l'Uzumaki, perplexe. « Nous avons seulement fait des missions pour aujourd'hui. »

« … » Anko réfléchit un instant. « Puisqu'il y a deux membres de grands clans de Konoha et deux orphelins dans ton équipe, je suppose que Kakashi a privilégié le fait de se faire de l'argent rapidement à enseigner la marche de l'arbre… Peu importe, puisque tu es aussi mon élève, je vais te l'enseigner, ainsi qu'à la Hyuga lorsque tu commenceras à l'amener. L'Uchiwa le sait probablement déjà, de toute façon. »

En fait, Sasuke ne connaissait pas du tout [Contrôle de chakra (marche de l'arbre)]. En dépit d'avoir une bibliothèque de clan avec un nombre impressionnant de Jutsus à l'intérieur, il avait relativement peu exploité ce filon. Etait-ce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement jamais pensé ? Ou était-ce que la bibliothèque lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour s'y rendre et étudier ? Dans tous les cas, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas… Pour le moment.

« Bon ! » S'exclama Anko, en tapant une fois dans ses mains. « Allons-nous commencer ? »

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour cette fois.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Pour ceux que ça intéressent, j'ai ajouté une fiche personnage de Lee et de Tora dans le Bingo Book au chapitre correspondant ! Je tiens simplement à préciser que les caractéristiques de Lee ne sont pas représentatives de sa véritable puissance car elles ne prennent pas en compte le fait qu'il porte des poids par exemple, ce qui l'affaibli considérablement.

Pour le reste, Naruto commence à faire des comparaisons entre sa vie d'avant et sa vie actuelle, et il s'estime de moins en moins satisfait de la situation. J'essaye cependant de ne pas me montrer trop sévère, car il y a des circonstances atténuantes... En quelque sorte.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit...

On se revoit la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt !

Ps: Juste pour vous expliquer un peu ce qui se passe, je suis actuellement en stage, si bien que mon rythme d'écriture est un peu aléatoire... J'essaye toujours de produire au moins un chapitre par semaine, cela dit.


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous, me revoilà !

Je suis en retard (pour de vrai cette fois) de plus d'une semaine, et je m'en excuse.

Il semblerait que j'ai frôlé de très près le pire ennemi de l'écrivain : le syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai donc décidé de ralentir légèrement l'écriture ces deux dernières semaines pour me laisser souffler. J'ai également fait le plein de lecture de mangas et de visionnage d'animes (ça faisait longtemps pour les animes) pour éviter que cela ne se produise.

J'ai également été assez occupé ces derniers temps en raison de ma vie privée, si bien que je n'ai pas pu terminer lesdits chapitres aussi vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pour faire court, entre la semaine dernière ou il n'y a pas eu de chapitre et cette semaine, j'avais espéré pouvoir sortir 3 chapitres ce week-end ? Inutile de dire que je n'ai été capable de n'en finir que 2, dont le dernier était de justesse…

Enfin bon, l'essentiel est que vous avez deux chapitres à lire, donc…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 : Routine…_**

« Inspire par la bouche et expire par le nez, Hinata-chan. » Déclara Naruto, assis en position de méditation, en regardant la jeune femme en face de lui. « Il est important que tu laisses ton corps se détendre… Voilà, parfait ! Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ta respiration et mes paroles. »

« C'est p-plutôt difficile sans ton aide, N-Naruto-kun… » Avoua la Hyuga, les yeux fermés, d'un ton penaud. « Je n'aurais j-jamais imaginé qu'un simple exercice de méditation pourrais être aussi épuisant mentalement… »

« Tous ne le sont pas. » Précisa l'Uzumaki avec un léger sourire. « Il y a des exercices de méditation qui sont très simples à effectuer, d'autres qui sont très agréables, certains sont mêmes amusants. Malheureusement, il y en a également qui sont complexes ou tout simplement désagréables. Celui que je t'apprends appartient malheureusement à cette dernière catégorie, mais il en vaut largement le coup. »

« J'aurais aimé c-commencer avec un exercice de méditation plus simple… » Marmonna timidement Hinata, en rougissant légèrement d'embarras.

« Oh, mais je t'ai appris un autre exercice de méditation. Tu l'ignores simplement. » Révéla le garçon avec un sourire béat, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Il s'agit de l'observation des nuages. Tout en étant un réel exercice de méditation, il permet à ton esprit de se détendre et de récupérer plus rapidement. C'est pour cela que je nous fais observer les nuages à la fin de chaque séance d'entrainement. »

« Oh, je vois… » Fit la Hyuga, surprise par la révélation, avant de redoubler d'efforts sur sa méditation actuelle. »

« Quant à mon aide pendant ta méditation, je pourrais la continuer. » Admit Naruto, avant de secouer légèrement la tête. « Cependant, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée sur le long terme.

Je te créerais une habitude qui t'entraverait dans tes propres entrainements personnels lorsque je ne suis pas présent. Mes massages étaient utiles au début, pour t'aider à te détendre et à te mettre dans de bonnes conditions. Cependant, maintenant que tu as appris la position, la respiration et l'attitude, les continuer t'handicaperait à la fois sur le court et sur le long terme. »

« Je comprends… » Acquiesça distraitement Hinata, les yeux toujours fermés et le Byakugan désactivé. « Qu'en est-il du clone ? » Demanda-t-elle, quelques secondes plus tard, avec un infime froncement de sourcils.

« Oh, il s'en sort très bien. » Sourit le jinchuriki en regardant une copie de la jeune femme plus loin, dans la même position que son originale, à faire le même exercice qu'elle. « En fait, il se débrouille mieux que toi. »

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que Naruto et Hinata avaient commencé leur carrière shinobi au sein de l'équipe 7. L'Uzumaki, après deux jours d'observation de sa camarade, avait décidé de prendre en main son entrainement. Son manque de confiance en soi restreignait considérablement sa progression et son évolution. Pour éviter que cela n'arrive, il avait décidé de traiter le problème à la racine. Naturellement, Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent) étant un Avantage, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, de l'avis de l'Uzumaki, il était logique qu'une augmentation de la [MENTALITE] renforce sa résistance face aux situations de stress, ce qui l'aiderait à lutter contre son problème de confiance en soi.

Pour cette raison, le jinchuriki avait décidé d'utiliser son Titre Naruto-sensei pour enseigner à Hinata plusieurs des Jutsus qu'il connaissait et dont il avait au moins atteint le niveau 30. La première, et la plus évidente en raison de sa simplicité, avait été [Méditation (Observation des nuages)] car il n'y avait pas de difficulté particulière à son apprentissage. Plus récemment, il avait commencé à lui enseigner [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)]. L'Uzumaki avait deux raisons pour ce choix-ci. La première était le bonus passif de [MENTALITE], que l'on retrouvait également dans [Méditation (Observation des nuages)], idéal pour lutter contre le manque de confiance en soi. La seconde était que l'effet de restauration des PC était très utile, surtout pour la Hyuga dont le style principal, le [Juuken], était un nintaijutsu, ce qui consommait des PC. Cela, et pouvoir restaurer plus rapidement ses PC était particulièrement utile pendant les séances d'entrainement.

Un autre Jutsu que Naruto avait enseigné à Hinata avait été le [Shunshin], que l'Uzumaki jugeait primordial, à la fois pour la vitesse pure de la technique et pour son potentiel d'évasion. Après tout, personne n'irait imaginer qu'un genin maitrise quelque chose comme cela si tôt. La surprise permettrait à la Hyuga un gain de temps supplémentaire pour pouvoir s'échapper, si besoin était. Logiquement, cela ne devrait pas être nécessaire, mais il préférait prévenir que guérir. Les différents gains de [Caractéristiques] étaient juste un bonus appréciable.

Enfin, le dernier Jutsu que l'Uzumaki avait appris à la jeune femme était le [Kage Bunshin]. Oui, c'était un kinjutsu, une technique interdite. Naruto était tout à fait conscient de cela. Cependant, il s'agissait pour lui d'un risque calculé. Tant qu'Hinata écoutait les ordres de son camarade, elle ne courrait aucun danger. Au contraire, sa propre formation en serait grandement améliorée, bénéficiant du retour d'expérience de ses clones pour accélérer sa vitesse d'apprentissage. Certes, en raison de sa réserve de PC relativement petite, comparée à Naruto, sa marge de manœuvre était assez limitée, mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il lui avait appris [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)].

Tels étaient les caractéristiques actuelles des Jutsus que la Hyuga avait appris depuis que son compagnon d'arme avait décidé de prendre sa formation en charge :

[Méditation (Observation des nuages)] (Passif) : Lvl 17 (6%). Rang E. Permet à l'utilisateur de mieux se connaitre lui-même, par sa propre interprétation des formes d'un nuage.

Passif : +1,7% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +1,7% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 11 (14%). Rang D. Permet, par la méditation, de stimuler son chakra, et donc de restaurer plus rapidement ses réserves.

Coût : Aucun.

Actif : +44% de vitesse de restauration des PC.

Passif : +1,1% [MENTALITE].

Passif : +1,1% [CHAKRA].

Passif : +1,1% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Shunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 10 (49%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de se déplacer très rapidement. Un nuage de fumée peut être utilisé pour dissimuler le déplacement.

Coût : 20 PC.

Temps d'activation : Instantané.

Actif : 1 000 mètres de portée maximale en une seule utilisation.

Bonus : +1 [VITESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (89%). Rang B. Permet de créer des copies corporelles de l'utilisateur.

Cout : 5 PC/minute/clone.

Répartition chakra : PC/nombre de clone + utilisateur.

Actif : Permet de récupérer les souvenirs et l'expérience d'un total de 70 clones.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 7 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 14 (33%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 8,6 secondes.

Passif : +4,2% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Ce dernier Jutsu n'avait pas été enseigné par Naruto, cela dit. Ça avait été l'œuvre d'Anko qui, sans surprise, avait mis du _cœur_ à l'ouvrage. Il se pourrait également qu'elle ait faillit traumatiser la pauvre Hinata à trois reprises, mais ce n'était qu'un détail… En tout cas, l'Uzumaki avait empêché la Mitarashi d'aller trop loin en se montrant excessivement enthousiaste dans sa formation. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait dire à son sujet, la femme serpent pourrait en fait être un excellent sensei, si l'on était capable de passer outre ses excentricités… Et supporter le rythme monstrueux qu'elle imposait. Parlant de cela, le blondinet avait également appris [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] d'elle, mais était un peu plus au niveau que la jeune Hyuga :

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 32 (12%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 6,8 secondes.

Passif : +9,6% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

A l'origine, cependant, Naruto avait reçu le Jutsu sous la forme suivante :

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant le long du tronc d'un arbre sans l'aide de ses mains.

Coût : 3 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Passif : +0,3% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [AGILITE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Ce n'était cependant pas tout ! Outre une grande amélioration du niveau de [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)], ainsi que de plusieurs de ses autres Compétences, Jutsus et Métiers, Naruto avait récemment déverrouillé la possibilité d'apprendre un Jutsu dérivé de [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] après que ledit Jutsu ait atteint le niveau 30. Il s'agissait de [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)], qu'Anko lui avait naturellement appris lorsqu'elle avait estimé que sa maitrise de [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] était suffisante et qui était actuellement au niveau 7. Ses caractéristiques-jutsu étaient les suivantes :

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 7 (78%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,3 secondes.

Passif : +3,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Le Jutsu à son niveau d'origine était cependant décrit de cette façon-ci :

[Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'eau)] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur d'augmenter le contrôle de son chakra en marchant à la surface de l'eau sans couler.

Coût : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Passif : +0,5% [SAGESSE].

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Et il y avait une dernière chose que Naruto avait apprise au cours de ces trois dernières semaines. Non, ce n'était pas le bon terme. Il serait plus exact de dire qu'il l'avait débloquée. Lorsque son métier [Forgeron] avait atteint le niveau 50, actuellement 51, il avait obtenu l'accès à son équivalant shinobi : [Forgeron-nin]. Cela n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise, puisque cela avait également été le cas de tous ses autres métiers. Néanmoins, il appréciait de voir que ses progrès apportaient des résultats. Les caractéristiques-métier étaient les suivantes :

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 9 (40%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -9% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +18% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +18% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Et, à l'origine, ledit métier avait été présenté comme ceci :

[Forgeron-nin] (Actif/Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet d'utiliser e chakra pour améliorer le forgeage de tout type d'objet.

Actif : Consommation PC variable selon l'objet forgé.

Actif : -1% de perte de PC lorsque du chakra est utilisé pour renforcer spontanément les propriétés de l'objet forgé.

Passif : +2% de vitesse de forge d'objets, armes et équipements.

Passif : +2% de durabilité pour chacune de vos créations.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [RESISTANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHARISME] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Naturellement, ayant gagné de nombreux niveaux dans la plupart de ses Compétences, Jutsus et Métiers, Naruto avait acquis une quantité non négligeable de point de [CARACTERISTIQUE]. Cela avait été en fait un véritable bond en avant. Et tout cela n'avait été possible que grâce à trois choses : sa détermination sans faille, le [Kage Bunshin] et son immense réserve de PC. Grâce à la combinaison judicieuse de ces trois facteurs, e leur effet multiplié grâce à [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], l'Uzumaki avait été en mesure de condenser des années, voire des décennies, d'expérience en quelques jours. Ainsi, même grâce aux faibles bonus des techniques de rang E, D ou C, qu'il avait été capable de les maîtriser à des niveaux au-delà même de Hiruzen, il avait été en mesure de faire progresser ses [CARACTERISTIQUES] bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait dû être possible en si peu de temps, ou même simplement à un si jeune âge.

A l'état brut, il était aussi fort qu'un Juunin, même s'il n'avait pas l'arsenal pour les égaler. Globalement, cependant, s'il était au-dessus de la norme d'un chuunin, il était encore loin de pouvoir égaler un juunin. Il avait certes l'expérience de sa vie d'origine, mais cela ne pouvait pas tout compenser. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il avait encore plusieurs années avant qu'il n'ait à remplir sa mission pour le Shinju. D'ici là, il serait largement assez puissant pour pouvoir combattre chaque Kage ayant existé. Peut-être même tous combiné, s'il se montrait suffisamment consciencieux.

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, ce qu'il essayait actuellement de faire avec Hinata était de lui apprendre la méthode d'apprentissage qu'il utilisait lui-même. Naturellement, c'était quelque chose d'impossible à tous les points de vue. Le [CHAKRA] de la Hyuga était trop faible pour pouvoir l'utiliser efficacement. Le [Kage Bunshin] était trop couteux pour elle, car ses réserves de PC étaient tout simplement trop petites pour pouvoir utiliser efficacement toutes les subtilités de cette technique particulière. Naruto lui-même, alors qu'il pouvait sans difficulté se considérer comme le plus grand expert pour ce Jutsu-ci, ne pouvait pas prétendre tout savoir à son sujet.

Toujours était-il que c'était l'une des raisons sous-jacentes pour laquelle l'Uzumaki avait décidé d'enseigner à Hinata des techniques telles que [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)]. L'intérêt de ce Jutsu était multiple. D'une part, il augmentait passivement le pourcentage de [CHAKRA] de son utilisateur et, d'autre part, il accélérait la régénération des PC. En d'autres termes, il s'agissait de la technique la plus utile et polyvalente qu'il connaissait et qui s'adaptait aux besoins actuels de la Hyuga.

Pour donner un exemple concret, le [Kage Bunshin] consommait 5 PC par minute et par clone, PC consommés directement par le clone à partir de la quantité de PC attribués automatiquement à lui lors de sa conception. Un unique clone consommerait donc 300 PC par heure s'il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'exister sans bouger, car pour les clones d'ombre les PC remplaçaient les PE, réduisant ainsi encore plus vite leur espérance de vie. Hinata ayant un plafond de 1200 PC à l'heure actuelle, si elle créait un clone, celui-ci aurait par défaut un maximum de 600 PC, ce qui lui permettrait de survivre deux heures sans rien faire.

A cela s'ajoutait la Régénération PC du clone, correspondant à la Régénération PC de Hinata elle-même multipliée par le pourcentage du niveau du [Kage Bunshin] par rapport à son niveau maximum. Lesdites valeurs étant respectivement de 60 et 7%, la Régénération PC du clone était de 4,2 PC par heure, ce qui signifiait qu'il gagnait moins d'une minute de vie toutes les heures. Et c'était là qu'intervenait [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)]. Il permettait d'accélérer drastiquement la vitesse de Régénération PC de celui qui l'utilisait, clone inclus. Certes, en raison du niveau de [Kage Bunshin], le Jutsu ne pouvait pas être utilisé à son plein potentiel, mais il permettait malgré tout de bénéficier d'un bonus de 28% sur la Régénération PC, 44% si Hinata elle-même l'utilisait. Suivant le même calcul que précédemment, cela donnait une Régénération PC d'environ 5,4 PC par heure pour le clone et de 76,8 PC par heure pour la Hyuga. La différence n'était pas énorme, mais tout gain était bon à prendre.

Et c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Naruto ! Utilisant sans modération les capacités de [Masseur] et [Masseur-nin], il pouvait transférer jusqu'à 51% des PC utilisés pendant un massage à sa cible, accélérer de 51% la vitesse de Régénération PC et de 196% la vitesse de Régénération PE de la cible. Or, les clones ne possédaient pas de PE, si bien que la Régénération PE se convertissait d'elle-même en Régénération PC selon le ratio habituel de 4-1, ce qui au final donnait globalement une accélération de 100% de la vitesse de Régénération PC pour un clone.

Autrement dit, grâce aux immenses réserves de PC de Naruto et aux effets de ses deux Métiers, aussi longtemps que l'Uzumaki effectuait un massage sur Hinata ou son clone, ses réserves de PC étaient plus ou moins illimitées. Vint cependant le problème de dépendance qu'aurait pu développer la Hyuga en raison de son manque de confiance en soi. Aussi décida-t-il préférable de ne pas en abuser et de la laisser progresser d'elle-même. L'originale seulement, cela dit. Son clone était une autre histoire. Puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'expérience « directe », le principe de dépendance ne s'appliquait pas. Même ainsi, il n'utilisait ses massages qu'une à deux fois par jour sur la copie de la jeune femme. Il voulait également lui apprendre l'importance du travail et de l'effort, après tout.

Sur une note de côté, grâce à sa position de chef d'équipe suppléant, Naruto avait pu modifier les Titres de la Hyuga, lui attribuant ainsi Genin et Etudiant, ce dernier étant remplacé à la fin de chaque séance d'entrainement par Yamato Nadeshiko, étant donné que ce dernier Titre était plus approprié lorsqu'elle était chez elle. Pendant sa formation, cependant, le jinchuriki voulait profiter du moindre avantage, y compris quelque chose d'aussi infime qu'un +1 [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Sur une note encore plus de côté, l'Uzumaki avait absolument refusé de modifier les Titres de Sasuke. Certes, cela aurait pu lui donner un peu plus de puissance, mais son état d'esprit actuel le rendrait trop arrogant pour que cela ne lui soit bénéfique à court, moyen ou long terme. En conséquence, il avait décidé de n'accorder ce bonus à l'Uchiwa qu'à partir du moment où celui-ci déciderait de faire enfin sincèrement preuve de travail d'équipe… Il n'avait pas prévu d'amélioration avant au moins encore deux ou trois mois, soit après sa toute première défaite.

« … » Hinata fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Pourquoi mon clone s'en sortirait-il mieux que moi ? J-Je veux dire, nous sommes la même personne, non ? Si nous faisons la même chose, ne devrions n-nous pas obtenir les même résultats ? »

« Oui et non. » Expliqua maladroitement Naruto avec une grimace. « C'est un peu compliqué, mais il y a une légère différence entre un clone et son original. D'une part, ils ont leur propre libre-arbitre, dans la limite des fonctions imposées à leur création. D'autre part, il semblerait que certains aient une personnalité subtilement différente de leur original. Je ne suis pas sûr à 100%, mais je soupçonne que les clones représentent une facette de leur créateur. Plus il y en a, plus ces facettes se différencient les unes des autres. Il est possible qu'une facette de ta personnalité qui n'est pas prédominante soit mise en avant chez ce clone en particulier. »

« Je… Je vois… » Murmura la Hyuga, se sentant un peu pathétique.

« Cela dit, pour en revenir à ta question initiale, si ton clone fait mieux que toi, c'est pour une raison relativement simple. » Continua l'Uzumaki en se permettant un léger sourire. « Tout comme leur original, les clones ont un instinct de survie, quoique celui-ci soit généralement émoussé ou incompatible avec la raison de leur existence. Si cela ne va pas à l'encontre avec leur raison d'être, un kage bunshin essayera donc forcément de vivre sa courte vie le plus longtemps possible. Or, étant donné la nature de l'entrainement actuel, n'est-il pas logique que ton clone soit meilleur que toi ? Tu n'es pas limité par le temps, donc ta progression n'est pas aussi grande que celle de ton clone. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte. Il reste, après tout, une partie de toi. »

« M-Merci, Naruto-kun… » Fit la Hyuga, se sentant particulièrement émue.

« Ne me remercie pas, Hinata-chan. » Répliqua doucement le garçon. « J'aime te voir grandir et progresser. Tu es encore dans a chrysalide, mais bientôt tu déploieras tes ailes et t'envoleras comme le sublime papillon que tu es. Et je serais là pour assister à toutes les étapes en chemin ! »

Hmm ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de bizarre ? Le visage de la jeune fille venait de prendre une intéressante couleur de rouge, bien plus intense que tout ce que l'Uzumaki avait pu voir chez elle au cours des dernières années. C'était en fait assez impressionnant. Qui aurait soupçonné qu'un humain pourrait changer de couleur à ce point ? Ah, de la vapeur s'échappait des oreilles de la Hyuga. Curieux…

_Grâce à votre flirt, vous gagnez 500 points de [Relationnel] avec Hinata Hyuga._

Oui, il aurait vraiment dû le voir venir… Mais sérieusement, ses paroles avaient-elles vraiment été si étranges que ça ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire, il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il en venait aux interactions sociales. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pouvait s'être amélioré depuis qu'il avait commencé sa mission dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, mais le fait demeurait que Naruto était inexpérimenté dès qu'il en venait à la communication sincère. Il lui arrivait souvent, dans des éclairs de lucidité impressionnants, de pouvoir déclarer quelque chose venant du fond de son cœur, mais il y avait généralement un contexte derrière. Haku, Zabuza, Gaara et tant d'autres, hommes, femmes et enfants… Il leur avait parlé avec une franchise absolue dans l'impulsion du moment. Cependant, dans la vie quotidienne, il était plutôt maladroit.

« Fufufu… Toujours aussi habile, Naruto-chan. » Commenta une voix derrière lui, qui fit sursauter la Hyuga. « Faire de telles avances à une si douce et pure jeune fille que cette chère Hinata-chan. Quel vilain garçon… J'approuve totalement ! »

« … » L'Uzumaki, qui l'avait senti approcher grâce à [Capteur], se retourna sans montrer la moindre surprise. « Resquilleuse-chan, tu es en retard. »

« Sornettes ! » Répondit joyeusement Anko avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. « Lorsqu'il en vient à l'entrainement, il n'y a pas de telles choses qu'être en avance ou en retard. C'est toujours le bon moment ! »

« La philosophie ne te convient pas du tout. » Commenta le jinchuriki avec un regard plat. « Tu devrais vraiment… Pourquoi portes-tu un soutien-gorge ? » Changea-t-il soudainement de sujet en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Oho ? Alors Naruto-chan a remarqué ? » Fit la Mitarashi avec amusement, en gonflant sa poitrine avec fierté. « Je savais que ton regard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par mon buste dévastateur. »

« Etant donné que tu prends plaisir à l'afficher à longueur de journée, voire même à tenter de m'asphyxier avec, il m'est difficile de ne pas être conscient de ta paire de seins. » Répliqua l'Uzumaki avec un demi-sourire, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. « Ce qui me ramène à ma question, pourquoi portes-tu un soutien-gorge aujourd'hui ? Tu n'en portes jamais ! »

C'était la vérité. Pour aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait connu, que ce soit dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi ou dans sa ligne temporelle d'origine, Anko n'avait jamais porté de soutien-gorge, pas qu'elle en ait besoin. De manière générale, les kunoïchi ne nécessitaient pas quelque chose comme cela, la tonicité de leur corps étant suffisante pour s'en passer. Un certain nombre en portaient cependant par confort personnel. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de la Mitarashi, qui ne comprenait pas le sens des mots « humilité », « sens commun », « modestie » et « pudeur ». Bien au contraire, elle était du genre à mettre en avant son côté sexy pour perturber ses ennemis… Et ses alliés. Elle était fière de son corps et ne voyait aucune raison de le cacher. Pour preuve, il n'était pas rare de la voire porter à peine plus qu'une chemise de maille, révélant la majorité de son ventre et de sa poitrine. D'une façon étrange, cela pouvait presque être considéré comme érotique sans pour autant en être indécent.

« Je voulais juste donner à mes seins plus de volume pour mon petit Naruto-chan. » Déclara Anko, avec une fierté visiblement mal placée.

« … » L'Uzumaki la regarda bizarrement « Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. » Confirma-t-elle. « Ne suis-je pas la sensei la plus génialissime qui soit ? »

_« Les mots me manquent… »_ Songea le jinchuriki en soupirant, avant de sourire d'un air espiègle. « Peu importe, j'ai déjà vu plus gros. »

« Quoi ? » Fit la Mitarashi, prise de court. « Qui ? Où ? Quand ? »

Naruto se contenta de la regarder avec suffisance. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sur le point de dire qu'il s'agissait de Tsunade. Celle-ci n'était plus venue au village depuis… Plus ou moins la naissance de l'Uzumaki, s'il prenait le temps d'y penser. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait simplement annoncer qu'il venait d'une autre ligne temporaire après avoir passé un pacte avec le Shinju et que la réalité de chacun n'était en fait qu'une illusion de l'arbre-monde pour que l'Uzumaki puisse combattre et gagner contre un ennemi si puissant qu'il avait vaincu l'alliance des cinq nations élémentaires à lui tout seul dans un pseudo-futur qui se réécrivait selon les actions du jinchuriki.

« Hé Hé… » Rigola Naruto d'un ton sombre. « Peut-être est-il temps de te montrer _ce_ Jutsu… »

« _Ce_ Jutsu ? » Répéta Anko, avec incompréhension, avant qu'elle n'écarquille les yeux soudainement. « Attends… Tu ne veux pas dire que tu vas… »

« Oui, je vais te montrer le Jutsu qui a vaincu Hiruzen-jiji d'un seul coup. » Révéla l'Uzumaki, son sourire se faisant de plus en plus vicieux. « Es-tu prête ? »

« H-Hey… » Commença la Miarashi, d'un ton soudainement anxieux en levant les mains dans un signe de paix. « D-Du calme. Pas b-besoin de s'énerver. J-Je suis sûre que l'on p-peut discuter. »

« Oh, mais nous allons discuter, je n'ai aucun doute de cela… [Sexy Jutsu] ! » Déclara Naruto en faisant un mudra.

Son corps fut immédiatement recouvert de fumée, à la confusion d'Anko. Ne devait-il pas lui montrer un Jutsu si puissant qu'il avait vaincu le sandaime, Hokage avec une seule utilisation de celui-ci ? Alors pourquoi utilisait-il une technique de transformation ? Son incertitude ne dura cependant pas longtemps lorsque le nuage de fumée se dissipa finalement, à peine quelque seconde plus tard, la Mitarashi ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

C'était… Une femme. Il n'y avait rien de juvénile en elle. Bien au contraire, elle avait un corps tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mature. Nue comme au jour de sa naissance, elle avait une longue chevelure d'un blond solaire attaché en deux couettes, ce qui lui donnait paradoxalement l'air un peu enfantine, impression renforcée par l'espièglerie sur son visage. D'un autre côté, son apparence physique était d'environ 20-25 ans et son buste était d'une taille supérieure à celle d'Anko elle-même. Tout autour de la créature de rêve se tenaient e petits volutes de fumée qui accentuait et mettaient en valeur chacune de ses courbes. Sur le coup, la Mitarashi ressentit une étrange sensation d'insuffisance.

…

**PLIC !**

**PLIC !**

**PLIC !**

**PLIC !**

Une à une, plusieurs gouttes de sang s'échappèrent du nez de la femme-serpent, mais celle-ci ne s'en souciât pas, son attention entièrement focalisée sur le corps de son élève métamorphosé. Son regard parcourait le corps de Naruto/Naruko presque avidement. C'était… C'était…

« Incroyable ! » S'exclama Anko d'un ton extatique, en approchant de l'Uzumaki en faisant des mouvements bizarres avec ses mains et ses doigts tout en faisant un rire perverti digne de Jiraya.

« Euh… Merci ? » Répondit le garçon (?) d'un ton incertain, en reculant prudemment.

« Fufufu… Ces courbes gracieuses… Ce corps tonique… Cette peau claire… » Marmonna la Mitarashi en se léchant les lèvres, semblant presque en transe tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

« R-Resquilleuse-chan ! » Fit l'Uzumaki avec un sourire hésitant, son front se couvrant légèrement de sueur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Cette apparence si délicate… Si appétissante… » Continua de parler Anko, sans rêter attention à son entourage, faisant toujours des mouvements bizarres avec ses mains. « Quel dommage que ce ne soit qu'une ilusion, j'aurais vraiment… Oh putain ! C'est pas une illusion ! » S'exclama-t-elle ensuite, choquée, après qu'elle ait attrapé un sein de Naruko et commencé à le pétrir d'un geste mécanique.

« Voilà la véritable grandeur du [Sexy Jutsu] ! » Déclara l'Uzumaki avec arrogance, malgré le léger malaise de sa situation. Heureusement, si la transformation était physique, les sensations ne l'étaient que s'il le voulait, si bien qu'il pouvait les _désactiver_ au besoin, tout comme il le faisait actuellement. La légère rougeur sur ses joues n'était qu'un effet de circonstance, rien de plus. « Pourrais-tu cesser de me molester à présent, resquilleuse-chan ? »

« Hm ? » Fit la concernée, ne comprenant pas la demande sur le coup, avant de ricaner avec amusement. « Oh, le petit Naruto-chan est devenu une grande fille… Il voulait tellement imiter la belle, la grande, la sexy, l'incroyable Anko-sama que je suis qu'il a créé une technique dans le seul but de copier mon style désinhibé. Je me sens tellement flattée~… »

« Le [Sexy Jutsu] est un technique que j'ai inventé longtemps avant de te rencontrer, resquilleuse-chan. » Répliqua Naruko d'un ton hautain. « Tu n'as pas le moindre mérite dans la création de ce jutsu. »

« Aww… Et si timide en plus ! » Roucoula la Mitarashi en continuant de molester le corps transformé et nu de son élève, avant de laisser ses mains se balader sur ledit corps. « Mais je me demande… Est-ce un corps pleinement fonctionnel ? Peut-être devrions-nous vérifier~ ? » Suggéra-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Anko était définitivement bisexuelle… Ou une hétérosexuelle vraiment, vraiment,_ vraiment_ curieuse !

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai temporairement désactivé les fonctionnalités régissant les sensations en question. » Annonça l'Uzumaki d'un ton légèrement victorieux.

« Pas drôle… » Soupira la Mitarashi en faisant la moue, sans pour autant cesser de molester son élève. « Je suis vraiment curieuse des applications et des limites de ce merveilleux jutsu… »

Bisexuelle restait une forte possibilité… Encore que, étant donné son étrange affinité aux serpents… Omnisexuelle pourrait également être une éventualité.

« Vraiment ? » Répondit vicieusement Naruko, avant de commencer à molester son sensei à son tour. « Je me demande laquelle de nous deux serait la première à crier grâce… J'ai l'avantage de l'insensibilité, après tout. »

« Oho ? Serait-ce un défi ? » Demanda Anko, avec un amusement évident, avant de coller sa poitrine maillée contre celle de l'Uzumaki. « Je pense que cela pourrait être quelque chose d'intéressant. Je te ferais prier pour plus, puis pour arrêter, puis pour encore plus ! » Annonça-t-elle d'un ton dangereux, en se léchant les lèvres à nouveau.

**SPLASH !**

L'Uzumaki et la Mitarashi clignèrent toutes deux des yeux à ce son étrange et totalement inattendu. Confuses, elles se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, seulement pour voir une Hinata inconsciente et dont une quantité importante de sang s'échappait de son nez. Visiblement, le spectacle avait été trop pour elle, jeune fille (encore) timide qu'elle était. Naruko se sentait un peu mal à ce qui lui était arrivé, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle était là. Oh, eh bien, à en juger par l'infime sourire sur ses lèvres, elle avait apprécié le spectacle, au moins un peu.

_Grâce à votre interaction, vous gagnez 500 points de [Relationnel] avec Hinata Hyuga._

_Grâce à votre flirt, vous gagnez 500 points de [Relationnel] avec Anko Mitarashi._

C'était nouveau, ça aussi. Auparavant, c'était par la seule interaction que Naruto pouvait gagner des points de [Relationnel] avec un individu. Récemment, cependant, il semblerait qu'une nouvelle possibilité ait vu le jour. Il s'agissait du flirt. L'Uzumaki ne pouvait que supposer qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose ayant à voir avec le fait qu'il était un shinobi, car cela n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il ne soit devenu un genin. Sinon, eh bien… Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait…

« Oups… » Fit Anko, d'un ton penaud, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec embarras. « Je suppose que c'était trop pour elle. »

« Ouais, certainement. » Convint Naruto en désactivant son [Sexy Jutsu].

« Au vu des circonstances… Particulières, je suppose que la séance d'entrainement sera annulée pour aujourd'hui. » Annonça la Mitarashi.

« Oui, je pense que ce serait pour le mieux. » Convint l'Uzumaki avec un léger hochement de tête, avant d'aller s'approcher de la belle au bois dormant.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre considération pour Hinata Hyuga, vous lui avait fait acquérir le Titre : Princesse de Konoha._

Princesse de Konoha : Vous avez la légitimité requise pour vous proclamer princesse du village de Konoha.

Bonus : +50% [CHARISME].

Bonus : +50% d'attirance de la part des personnes possédant l'Avantage Prince ou doté du Titre Prince.

Bonus : +50% d'expérience-relationnel.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Hinata. En fait, Naruto considérait que la Hyuga était plus digne du Titre de princesse que lui-même ne l'était du Titre de prince. Il était trop rustre et bourru pour cela, et il le savait. De plus, le [CHARISME] était exactement ce dont avait besoin la jeune femme pour qu'elle ait un peu plus confiance en soi. Hmm… Il pourrait avoir à l'ajouter à Yamato Nadeshiko et à la place de Genin lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission ou en formation avec lui. Cela pourrait faire du bien à son ego. Ou mieux, cela pourrait lui créer un ego… A méditer pour la suite…

« Ceci dit, j'avoue que je commence à comprendre la puissance de ce [Sexy Jutsu]. » Avoua Anko avec une légère pointe d'admiration dans la voix. « Je vois parfaitement comment tu as pu vaincre Hokage-sama avec une telle technique en un seul coup… Redoutable, vraiment. Et je dis cela sachant que je suis moins influençable que les hommes en raison d'être une femme et que tu n'étais pas réellement sérieux pour commencer. Le vrai jutsu, dans toute sa gloire, doit être incroyablement dangereux. »

« Il l'est. » Convint Naruto en prenant Hinata dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse qu'elle était, avant d'aviser le regard légèrement soucieux de la Mitarashi. « Un problème ? »

« J'ai vu que tu lui as enseigné le |Kage Bunshin]. » Expliqua-t-elle, se référant au clone qui était présent à con arrivé et qui s'était dissipé à un moment donné pendant leur conversation. « Je veux simplement être certaine que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je fais. » Confirma l'Uzumaki en hochant fermement la tête. « C'est un programme de formation particulièrement éprouvant, mais qui, tant que je le supervise, fera des merveilles sur le développement d'Hinata-chan. Bien sûr, je lui ait interdit d'utiliser le [Kage Bunshin] sans ma permission ou en dehors de ma présence. Même alors, je lui interdis d'en faire plus de cinq à la fois. Son organisme ne pourrait pas gérer beaucoup plus et je préfère avoir une marge de manœuvre, juste au cas où. »

« Compréhensible, et sage, de ta part, Naruto-chan. » Approuva Anko avec un hochement de tête approbateur, avant de changer de sujet et de le regarder d'un air espiègle. « Bien, il est temps de ramener la princesse dans son château. Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas ! » Chantonna-t-elle à la fin.

« Te rends-tu compte de l'ampleur de tout ce que tu m'autorises à faire ? » Demanda le jinchuriki d'un ton plat.

« Tout à fait ! » Confirma la femme-serpent avec un sourire étincelant. « Si c'est une fille, je veux qu'elle se nomme Anko junior et que je sois sa marraine. Amusez-vous bien ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de s'en aller avec un [Shunshin] parfaitement maitrisé.

« … » L'Uzumaki regarda le terrain d'entrainement, désormais vide, et soupira. « Tellement égocentrique et imbue d'elle-même… » Grogna-t-il, mais il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix. « Allons, Hinata-chan, tu vas finir par prendre froid si tu restes ici plus longtemps… »

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche et, en tant que tel, il n'y avait pas de mission ou de formation particulière imposée, pour les genins en tout cas. Les choses étaient différentes dès lors qu'un shinobi devenait au moins chuunin. Et un Kage ne s'arrêtait jamais, n'avait jamais de pause ou de vacances, et était entièrement consacré à son village 24/24, 7/7 et 365/365. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Konohamaru se plaignait si souvent que son grand-père n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, en dépit de ses efforts pour avoir un peu de temps libre pour sa famille.

De la même manière, bien que ce soit un dimanche, un bon nombre de boutiques, de magasins et de restaurants restaient ouverts toute la journée. Konoha était une ville qui ne dormait jamais, mais qui ne se reposait jamais non plus. Il était très rare pour quoi que ce soit d'être fermé en dehors de ses horaires d'ouverture habituels, à l'exceptions peut-être des écoles. Là encore, il s'agissait de cas particuliers, incluant des vacances scolaires et qui pouvaient modifier la rythmique de tout le village. Les enfants étaient les plus importants, après tout.

Naruto, cependant, avait décidé de ne pas prendre de pause en ce dimanche. Ce n'était pas qu'il exagérait sa formation ou qu'il allait au-delà de ses limites, c'était simplement qu'avec sa méthode de formation par [Kage Bunshin], il n'y avait aucun intérêt à prendre une journée de repos, puisqu'il ne faisait que recevoir l'expérience de ses clones. C'était épuisant mentalement, certes, mais rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pouvait pas résoudre. En outre, l'Uzumaki n'était pas une personne paresseuse comme certaines personnes, Shikamaru, pour ne pas en citer un.

Cela dit, aujourd'hui était un petit peu particulier. Pas dans le sens ou quelque chose était différent de d'habitude, simplement parce qu'il pensait à sa croissance récente. Il progressait bien, très bien même. Trop bien, selon certaines personnes, si elles avaient été au courant de ce fait. C'était en grande partie pour éviter cette méfiance que Naruto était si secret concernant ses capacités. Cela et les seuls personnes pouvant utiliser sa formation par [Kage Bunshin] au maximum de son potentiel était encore techniquement des ennemis à ce stade de l'Histoire. Eh bien, Hiruzen pourrait probablement, mais il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Et franchement, il ne voulait pas donner à l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru ou même Danzo une telle méthode de formation, même si aucun d'eux ne seraient jamais aussi performant que lui à cela.

Pour en revenir à ses réflexions, l'Uzumaki avait récemment commencé à penser qu'il serait peut-être une bonne idée de se faire un peu plaisir, au lieu de consacré l'intégralité de ses ressources à la formation pure et dure. Après tout, même Gaï et Lee, aussi passionné d'entrainement qu'ils étaient, se permettaient des périodes de repos pour éviter l'autodestruction… Pas beaucoup, certes, mais ils faisaient des pauses. Mais vraiment pas beaucoup…

De ce côté-là, Naruto n'avait pas trop de problème. Ses clones faisaient la majeure partie du travail pour lui. Certes, il ne bénéficiait pas de la stimulation physique en elle-même, mais il acquérait les bonus de Taijutsus tels que le [Goken], ainsi que les effets passifs. Donc non, il n'avait vraiment pas à se soucier de ne pas progresser. Vraiment, le [Kage Bunshin] était une telle technique cheatée… Et ce n'était pas une création du Shinju ! C'était un homme qui l'avait inventé, et cela la rendait encore plus impressionnante.

Mais non, ce n'était pas côté formation que Naruto voulait se faire « plaisir » pour ainsi dire. Il avait envisagé récemment de déménager, d'acheter le complexe d'appartements où il vivait pour agrandir son domicile actuel, ou d'acquérir un local ailleurs en ville en vue d'améliorer ses Métiers. Plus particulièrement, il s'agissait de mettre ses Métiers [Cuisinier] et [Cuisinier-nin] à disposition de la population sous forme de restaurant.

Eh bien, honnêtement, Naruto n'avait pas réellement besoin d'un nouvel appartement, ou même de déménager. Il commençait juste à se lasser d'y habiter depuis toutes ses années. Il l'avait entretenu et même rénové par endroits, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que son domicile actuel ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait choisi, cela avait été la décision de Hiruzen dans une tentative de lui fournir un logement d'urgence, tant d'années plus tôt.

D'un autre côté, ouvrir un restaurant était bénéfique à plusieurs niveaux. D'une part, il pourrait acquérir de l'expérience-métier pour [Cuisinier] et [Cuisinier-nin], tout en se faisant de l'argent au passage. De tout point de vue, c'était une bonne idée. Grâce à [Kage Bunshin] et [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], Naruto aurait son propre personne gratuit et une source de chakra quasiment illimité pour faire de la nourriture de chakra. Cependant, cela risquait de porter préjudice aux autres restaurants. En fait, l'Uzumaki ne se souciait pas réellement des autres restaurants, à l'exception d'un seul : Ichiraku ramens. De plus, parce qu'il avait moins mangé là-bas ses derniers temps, ils avaient subi une légère baisse des revenus, même si Teuchi ou Ayame ne s'était jamais plaint à ce sujet ou incité le jinchuriki à revenir manger plus souvent chez eux. Le blondinet ne voulait vraiment pas mettre en péril leur restaurant.

Pour ajouter à cela, alors que Naruto avait assez d'argent pour l'un des deux projets, il n'en avait pas assez pour réaliser les deux, du moins pas pour le moment. Cet argent était celui qu'il avait récupéré par hasard pendant le massacre Uchiwa et qu'il avait jusque-là utilisé pour acheter de la nourriture, des ustensiles de cuisines, des outils de travail tels que des kunaïs et des shurikens mais aussi de l'encre et du parchemin pour le fuinjutsu, des huiles de massage et différents minerais et métaux pour pouvoir les forger par la suite. Parce qu'il ne revendait jamais rien, l'argent sortait régulièrement, mais ne rentrait jamais, sauf pour les faibles rémunérations des missions de rang D et des quelques quêtes de rang E, D et C qu'il faisait quand il en recevait.

En fait, à bien y penser, sa plus grande source de revenu provenaient des donjons. Jusque-là, il n'en connaissait que quelques-uns, et la plupart n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour lui. Le donjon des rats dans sa cave ne rapportaient plus grand-chose depuis longtemps, à peine quelques objets de moindre importance depuis qu'il avait obtenu la panoplie intégrale dudit donjon. Le donjon des écureuils, situé dans le terrain d'entrainement numéro 7 était un peu plus intéressant, mais pas de beaucoup. Il récupérait tout juste un peu plus d'expérience et d'argent que l'autre donjon parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vaincu le Boss final, qui apparaitrait aléatoirement une fois que tous les demi-boss auraient été vaincus au moins une fois. Au final, parce qu'il ne pouvait y pénétrer qu'une fois par jour, ce n'était pas beaucoup plus rentable qu'une journée de mission de rang D.

Il y avait bien le terrain d'entrainement numéro 44, qui était un donjon en lui-même, mais il fallait être au moins de rang chuunin pour pouvoir y entrer, ou obtenir une autorisation exceptionnelle d'Anko, la « propriétaire » du lieu ou du Hokage, dirigeant du village dans sa totalité. Dommage qu'il ne veuille pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même, car cela aurait été l'endroit idéal pour gagner rapidement beaucoup d'argent et d'expérience. De l'expérience-jutsu aussi, probablement, puisqu'il n'hésiterait à utiliser lesdits Jutsus au besoin. Il les privilégierait, en réalité, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain d'entrainement et qu'il donnait un bonus de progression à toutes les formes d'expériences.

Cela dit, Naruto trouvait encore curieux, même aujourd'hui, de pouvoir se faire de l'argent à partir de la carcasse de monstres, animaux ou autres créatures étranges qu'il tuait. D'autant plus que les « donjons » n'étaient pour la plupart pas censés exister à la base, la forêt de la mort étant parmi les exceptions. Certes, c'était un effet secondaire, pour ainsi dire, du Shinju, qui « récompensait » l'implication de l'Uzumaki par des facilités qui l'aideraient par la suite dans sa mission de sauver le monde et d'empêcher l'utilisation du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cela n'en rendait pas moins la chose bizarre. Agréable et utile, à n'en pas douter, mais bizarre néanmoins.

« Hmm ? » Fit soudainement Naruto, confus, en sentant quelqu'un pénétrer dans sa gamme de [Capteur].

C'était quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, mais qui, paradoxalement, lui était familier. C'était étrange en soi, car l'Uzumaki pouvait reconnaitre la signature de chakra d'absolument toutes les personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontré. L'Interface avait une base de données qui lui permettait d'enregistrer chaque nouvel individu pour qu'il n'oublie jamais personne. Donc, ce nouveau venu était indubitablement un étranger. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce sentiment de familiarité ? C'était flou et vague… Pourrait-il s'agir de quelqu'un qu'il avait connu avant d'avoir déverrouillé [Capteur] ?

Toujours perturbé par la sensation étrange, Naruto se dirigea vers l'inconnu. A présent, il voulait vraiment savoir de qui il s'agissait. Plus il y réfléchissait, moins cela avait de sens. De mémoire, personne qu'il ne connaissait ne devrait être parti pour une durée de plusieurs années. Du moins, cela n'était pas arrivé dans sa première ligne temporelle. Pourrait-il s'agir d'un habitant d'un autre village ? Mais qui… L'Uzumaki s'arrêta soudain, découvrant l'identité de la personne pas si mystérieuse que ça.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'environ soixante ans, aux cheveux courts grisonnants avec une barbe assortie. Ses yeux étaient noirs et son regard était las. Il portait une chemise à col en V, sans manche, ainsi qu'une ceinture, un pantalon et une paire de sandales. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait également une serviette autour du cou, probablement afin d'essuyer la sueur sur son front après l'épuisant voyage qu'il venait de terminer. Parce que oui, Naruto le reconnaissait. Il s'agissait de Tazuna, le constructeur de pont de Nami no kuni.

Donc, c'était déjà le moment…

Cela dit, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait aucune garantie que l'équipe de Naruto reçoive une fois de plus cette mission en particulier. Il avait fallu que Naruto mendie une mission de rang C pour tomber par hasard sur celle-ci, mais il savait d'expérience qu'il y en avait une vingtaine d'autres qu'il aurait pu obtenir à la place. Or, les événements avaient déjà trop changé pour prendre le risque de ne pas recevoir ladite mission. Mais comment être certain de l'obtenir ? L'Uzumaki réfléchit à cela un instant, avant de trouver une idée. Il fit un rapide [Henge] pour dissimuler son apparence réelle, se donnant celle d'un homme tout vêtu de noir, d'environ deux mètres, sans signe physique distinctif et le visage dissimulé sous une capuche, puis il se dirigea vers Tazuna, faisant mine de passer à côté de lui, avant de chuchoter juste assez fort pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir entendre.

« Cela ne marchera pas… » Affirma Naruto d'une voix atone.

« Excusez-moi ? » Fit le constructeur de pont, confus, en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. « Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? »

« Votre tentative de fraude pour dissimuler une mission de rang A sous la forme d'une mission de rang C. » Informa l'Uzumaki, toujours sans émotion dans son ton.

« Q-Quoi ? C-Comment… Je veux dire, j-je ne sais pas de quoi v-vous voulez parler… » Bégaya le vieil homme d'un ton paniqué.

« Pas la peine de le nier, je sais parfaitement de quoi il en retourne. » Déclara Naruto, toujours sans la moindre inflexion dans la voix. « Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux faire en sorte que votre mission devienne légitimement une mission de rang C. »

« Q-Quoi ? » Fit une fois de plus Tazuna, encore sous le choc des révélations successives, ce qui ne doit pas être bon pour son cœur, à la réflexion. « V-Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Confirma le jinchuriki avec un court hochement de tête, toujours en regardant devant lui et sans jamais se tourner vers son interlocuteur. « Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose en retour, quelque chose de très simple et non-contraignante pour vous ou votre village. »

« S-Si c'est en ma c-capacité… J'accepte. » Déclara le constructeur de pont après quelques instants d'hésitation.

« Bien. » Approuva l'Uzumaki, avec un léger sourire, seule chose visible sous sa capuche. « Ma demande est simple. Je veux que vous demandiez spécifiquement l'équipe 7 d'être l'équipe en charge de cette mission… »

* * *

Pfiou… J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas à le finir à temps. Enfin bref, ce sera tout pour cette fois !

Le chapitre n'apporte pas grand-chose, si ce n'est la progression de Hinata et de Naruto, ainsi que l'évolution d'Anko (qui soit dit en passant en toujours la même, donc ça ne compte pas). Mais sinon oui ! Il y aura un changement dans la mission de Nami ! Pas un gros, et je vous laisserai deviner de quoi il s'agit ou attendre le prochain chapitre, mais assez important pour faire une différence.

Bien parce qu'il est tard, je ne vais pas m'étendre en palabres inutiles surtout quand il n'y a rien à dire, donc je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, bonne nuit, bonne semaine, bon week-end ou bon ce que vous voulez !

Sur ce, on se revoit la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour.

Désolé pour la semaine dernière. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poster de chapitres en raison de circonstances assez ennuyantes. Malheureusement, il en est toujours ainsi en période Mai-Juin. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, il s'agit des examens (et des révisions) !

A cause de cela, il se peut que certaines semaines un chapitre saute, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Mais trêve de choses sans intérêt (si on veut...) ! Je suppose que vous voulez commencer à lire.

Dans ce cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 : Mission de rang C à Nami no kuni…_**

Naruto fronça les sourcils dans un mélange de confusion et de frustration, ainsi qu'un peu d'appréhension et, osait-il l'admettre, de peur. Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait rencontré Tazuna et qu'il l'avait approché sous [Henge] pour s'assurer que son équipe serait celle qui obtiendrait cette mission. Une semaine… Pourquoi était-ce si long ? L'Uzumaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette question en boucle, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Déjà hyperactif, il avait presque des insomnies à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Hiruzen ne les avait pas encore convoqué pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Arpentant sa chambre sans s'arrêter, comme il l'avait fait les cinq dernières nuits, il se remémora sa discussion avec le charpentier. Naruto lui avait expliqué comment transformer cette mission de rang A illégitime en une mission de rang C totalement légitime. C'était en fait assez simple, avec le recul. Le problème de Tazuna était qu'il avait besoin d'une protection jusqu'à ce que son pont soit terminé et que son pays ne soit plus sous le joug de Gato. Son problème avait été que les « bandits » étaient en réalité des shinobis. Des nukenins, certes, mais encore des shinobis.

L'Uzumaki avait donc dévoilé son plan. Ironiquement, celui-ci ignorait totalement le principe de protection de Tazuna. Au lieu de cela, l'accent avait été mis sur autre chose. Concrètement, il s'agissait de main d'œuvre pour achever son pont. En demandant une équipe de genins pour aider à sa construction, la légitimité de la mission n'était plus en cause. Après tout, ce genre de travail était généralement de rang D mais, parce que cela se déroulait dans un autre pays, la classification avait augmenté d'un cran, devenant ainsi de rang C. Et pour l'homme, il n'y avait que des bénéfices !

Il pouvait engager une équipe de genins pour aider à la construction du pont pour un prix modéré, ce qui permettait au charpentier de rester dans ses frais sans avoir recours à des stratagèmes douteux. Mieux encore, il n'avait pas à se soucier de sa protection. Après tout en tant qu'employeur, s'il devait mourir avant la fin du contrat, l'équipe recrutée ne serait pas payée. Il serait donc dans leur plus grand intérêt de s'assurer qu'il soit vivant et en bonne santé jusqu'à la fin de leur mission, autrement dit jusqu'à ce que le pont soit achevé. Simple, vraiment. Et personne ne devrait pouvoir reprocher quoi que ce soit à Tazuna s'ils étaient attaqués par des nukenins en cours de route, du moins en théorie.

Alors que simple, ce plan était en fait assez recherché. Naruto avait mis des années à le concevoir. Dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, son [INTELLIGENCE] n'était pas particulièrement élevée, bien au contraire. L'Uzumaki le devait à son malus d'être un Hyperactif. A cause de cela, il aurait été difficile pour lui de venir avec un plan plus complexe. Même alors, celui-ci était probablement au-delà de ses capacités mentales actuelles. Cependant, il avait pu l'imaginer grâce à trois facteurs qui lui avaient permis de transcender les limites imposées par le jeu.

Le premier facteur était son expérience. En dépit d'être un genin depuis quelques semaines seulement dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il avait été un shinobi pendant des années en dehors du « jeu » et avait gardé ses connaissances stratégiques, aussi maigres fussent-elles. Le second facteur était sa [SAGESSE]. Parce que cette [Caractéristique] était très élevée, il pouvait compenser son manque d'[INTELLIGENCE] sans trop de difficultés. Le dernier facteur, et le plus important, était le temps. Plus d'une fois au cours de sa carrière de shinobi, Naruto avait réfléchit aux événements de Nami no kuni, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu changer s'il avait la chance de tout recommencer. Le plan qu'il avait proposé à Tazuna découlait principalement de ses divagations passées qui, de façon étonnamment fortuites, se révélèrent utiles à présent !

Pourtant… Il y avait quelque chose de profondément bizarre avec la situation actuelle. Naruto n'était pas certain de combien de temps Tazuna avait été présent à Konoha avant que son équipe ne soit envoyé à Nami no kuni dans sa première ligne temporelle, mais il trouvait la durée actuelle suspicieusement longue. Une semaine… Généralement, une mission était évaluée en deux à trois jours et proposée aux shinobis par la suite. Cependant, cela faisait déjà sept jours et toujours pas de nouvelle. Le charpentier était toujours en attente de validation, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Par extension, l'Uzumaki l'était aussi.

Au moins, la présence de Tazuna à Konoha prouvait que la mission n'avait pas été donnée à une autre équipe. Cela, plus que tout le reste, aurait pu être très mauvais pour beaucoup de monde. Néanmoins, malgré la petite bénédiction, Naruto ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'être tendu par la situation actuelle. Une semaine… Son intervention était-elle la cause de tout cela ? Probablement, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. _Cette_ mission _devait_ avoir lieu et _son _équipe devait être _celle_ qui l'effectuerait. Il le _fallait _! Lui seul avait la connaissance de ce qui allait arriver, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait dire à personne. Il ne pouvait pas transmettre ces informations sans révéler la vérité, ce qui rendrait les choses encore plus compliquées. Si l'Akatsuki ou Orochimaru le découvrait, ce serait la fin. Il n'était pas prêt à l'heure faire face. Pas avant au moins un an ou deux, idéalement dans trois ou quatre ans.

Pour cette raison, Naruto ne pouvait que rester là, dans sa chambre, à tourner en rond et espérer que, tôt ou tard, la mission de Tazuna revienne à son équipe. Il avait tellement à faire, mais ne pouvait aller plus vite que le temps lui-même. Cependant, tout commençait à Nami. S'il ne pouvait pas changer les choses là-bas, alors sa mission de sauver le monde lui-même serait… Eh bien pas compromise, mais certainement plus compliquée. Cette mission avait été son premier succès retentissant en tant que shinobi. Elle avait été la fondation de son nindo. Il était _nécessaire_ qu'il y retourne pour libérer le pays de Gato une fois de plus. Et il le ferait, même s'il devait pour cela s'y rendre seul et sans autorisation…

* * *

Hiruzen était… Pensif. Posée sur son bureau était une demande de mission en provenance de Nami qu'avait remplie un dénommé Tazuna. L'homme avait à peu près le même âge que le Sarutobi, peut-être quelques années de moins. Cependant, ce qui avait retenu l'attention du sandaime Hokage était le fait qu'il avait fait une requête inhabituelle. La mission elle-même n'avait rien de particulier, en dehors du fait qu'elle se déroulait au pays de la vague. Des missions du même genre existaient à Konoha et étaient classées de rang D mais, parce que celle-ci se déroulait dans un autre pays, elle avait été réajusté de rang C. Ce n'était pas tant la difficulté que le prix qui était à la hausse, principalement en raison des frais de déplacement et de la distance.

La requête, cependant _était_ particulière. Eh bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement rare mais, la plupart du temps, ce genre de demande se limitait à l'enceinte de Konoha. Dans les faits, Tazuna avait demandé qu'une équipe spécifique soit celle qui s'occuperait de sa mission. Encore une fois, cela n'était pas vraiment étrange. Les villageois faisaient souvent de même, par préférence personnelle ou parce que telle ou telle équipe de genins avaient des talents particuliers utiles pour la mission proposée. Cependant, le charpentier n'avait pas demandé n'importe quelle équipe. Il avait demandé spécifiquement l'équipe 7. Et _ça _avait attiré l'attention de Hiruzen !

Les trois équipes de genins de cette année avaient un grand potentiel. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, étant donné qu'elles étaient composées de tous les héritiers des grands clans du village, à savoir le clan Nara, le clan Akimitchi, le clan Yamanaka, le clan Aburame, le clan Inuzuka, le clan Hyuga et le clan Uchiwa. Les équipes de genins des années précédentes n'étaient pas mauvaises non plus, en particulier celle de Gaï Maïto, qui contenait également un membre du clan Hyuga. Et pourtant, en dépit de toutes ces possibilités, il avait demandé l'équipe 7.

L'équipe 7 n'avait théoriquement rien de plus que les autres. Dans les faits, cependant, il en était autrement. Après tout, elle était composée de Hinata Hyuga, éligible au titre de princesse de Konoha, de Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier membre du clan à la fois vivant et fidèle au village, et de Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki du Kyubi… Entre beaucoup d'autres choses moins connues. Politiquement parlant, cette équipe était sans égale, d'autant plus que les clans Hyuga et Uchiwa étaient les deux clans les plus importants de Konoha. Eh bien, pour le clan Uchiwa, cela avait été le cas _avant_ le massacre dudit clan, mais le principe restait.

Alors pourquoi Tazuna avait-il choisi cette équipe-ce parmi toutes celles disponible ? Si cela avait été une décision arbitraire, Hiruzen aurait pu le comprendre, voire même ne pas être suspicieux. Mais non, le charpentier semblait avoir fait cette demande en toute connaissance de cause. Et, depuis que la demande de mission avait été officiellement transmise, le Sarutobi avait essayé de comprendre _pourquoi_ l'homme avait demandé cette équipe en particulier. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de raison.

Ce n'était pas comme si le sandaime Hokage n'avait pas de quoi être suspicieux. Hinata possédait le byakugan et avait déjà subi une tentative d'enlèvement. Sasuke possédait le sharingan et était le dernier membre de son clan, faisant de lui quelqu'un de très susceptible d'être enlevé et utilisé comme matériel de reproduction. Et Naruto… Il y avait tellement de choses à dire à son sujet que toutes les citer prendraient une autre semaine. Enfin bref, plus que n'importe quelle autre équipe de genins de Konoha, Hiruzen avait de bonnes raisons d'être méfiant si quelqu'un d'extérieur au village demandait après eux.

Il avait donc fait une rapide enquête sur Tazuna. Discrète également, car c'était mal perçu pour un village de se renseigner sur ses propres clients. Naturellement, tout le monde le faisait, mais seulement dans des cas de grande suspicion. Hiruzen avait considéré, non sans raison, que la situation avait valu le risque, surtout considérant à quel point cela aurait été dommageable à Konoha si ses soupçons se s'étaient révélées justifiées. Heureusement, pour ainsi dire, cela ne fut pas le cas. Du moins, le Sarutobi ne découvrit rien d'incriminant concernant le charpentier.

Les déplacements de Tazuna avant d'arriver à Konoha avaient confirmé qu'il était bien un habitant de la vague et il était de connaissance commune au niveau de la frontière qu'il construisait un pont pour relier Nami no kuni au reste du continent. C'était un projet ambitieux mais réalisable. Et s'il engageait effectivement des shinobis, même de simples genins, il ne serait plus très long avant qu'il ne soit achevé. Pour cette raison, puisque les intentions du charpentier avaient été confirmées, Hiruzen n'avait pas estimé justifié d'enquêter au sein du pays de la vague. Parce qu'il ne possédait pas de village shinobi, le territoire lui-même était plutôt inoffensif pour des genins…

Mais la question demeurait, pourquoi Tazuna avait-il choisi l'équipe 7, parmi la quinzaine en service, pour recevoir cette mission ? Selon les dire de l'homme durant l'interrogatoire… Ahem, la demande de renseignements complémentaires, le charpentier les avait choisi parce qu'ils avaient entendu du bien d'eux à son arrivée au village et que, par manque de comparaison, il les avait choisi par défaut. Honnêtement, cela se tenait. Néanmoins, le sandaime Hokage ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer sceptique. Pourquoi ? Parce que Naruto était un membre de l'équipe 7, tout simplement.

Alors que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que cela le fut par le passé, la réputation de l'Uzumaki à Konoha était encore loin d'être positive. Ce fait, en dehors de sa portée, était dû à lui étant le jinchuriki du Kyubi. A cause de cela, les villageois étaient encore très réticents à parler de lui en bien, et ce malgré tous ses efforts actuels. Heureusement, il ne se décourageait pas et prenait au contraire cela comme un défi pour changer les mentalités. Néanmoins, Tazuna aurait dû entendre les nombreuses discréditations des habitants sur le garçon. Pourtant, il avait persisté, presque mécaniquement, à demander les trois membres de l'équipe 7, sans favoriser l'une des trois sur les autres. Cela aussi était un signe. S'il avait été un espion ou un kidnappeur, il aurait tenté de faire sortir l'une des trois genins du lot, l'isolant inconsciemment des autres pour préparer son enlèvement. Ce n'était pas le cas ici.

Mais alors, pourquoi l'équipe 7 en particulier ? Malgré ce que sous-entendait Tazuna, Hiruzen refusait de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence. Trop d'éléments étaient là pour que cela soit le cas. Mais dans ce cas, où était la vérité ? Un genin en particulier était-il visé par ce choix ? Si oui, lequel ? Sasuke ? Improbable. Il ne montrait aucun intérêt à se rendre au-delà du village, ou même à faire autre chose que s'entrainer et accomplir des missions pour devenir plus fort. Hinata ? Egalement improbable. Son profil ne correspondait tout simplement pas. Naruto ? Imprévisible comme il l'était, c'était possible, bien que non pertinent.

Des trois, il était celui dont le nom était le moins connu à l'extérieur du village. Tout le monde avait entendu parler du massacre Uchiwa et un grand nombre de hauts placés d'autres pays étaient au courant de la tentative avortée de kidnapping de la Hyuga. Mais pour le troisième membre de l'équipe, tout à son sujet était conservé comme l'un des plus grands secrets du village. La seule chose qui avait filtré était son statut de jinchuriki. Et là, cela avait été la regrettable erreur du Sarutobi lui-même. Mais alors qui ? Ce manque de réponse devenait frustrant.

A moins que… Serait-il possible que… Ce soit Kakashi qui était ciblé par la demande ? Non, c'était encore moins logique et probable que pour les trois genins. De plus, Tazuna avait clairement montré qu'il ignorait qui était le juunin-sensei de l'équipe ; Et puisque le charpentier n'était pas particulièrement bon menteur, Hiruzen ne doutait pas vraiment de la véracité de son affirmation. Et puis, contrairement aux shinobis, un civil ne pouvait pas être au courant de qui était l'infâme Sharingan no Kakashi. Enfin bref, cela importait peu… Récurrente, la question se posa une fois de plus. Pourquoi Tazuna avait-il choisi l'équipe 7 ? Pouvait-il vraiment ne s'agir que d'une simple coïncidence ? Hiruzen aurait-il retardé la mise en place d'un ordre de mission pour rien ?

…

…

… !

Serait-il possible que…

La tête de Hiruzen se releva brusquement et il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Quel idiot il avait été ! La réponse avait pourtant été si évidente et pourtant il ne l'avait tout simplement pas vue. Il se sentait un peu honteux à ce sujet. Evidemment, la personne visée était Naruto ! Cependant, ce n'était pas dans le même sens que précédemment. Si l'équipe 7 avait été choisie, c'était parce que le jinchuriki en était membre. La raison à cela était simple : il était un Uzumaki. Tout se résumait à cela ! Les Uzumaki venaient du village d'Uzushio no sato, dont ils avaient été les fondateurs. Or ce village, jusqu'à sa destruction, s'était située à Nami no kuni ! Tazuna était assez vieux pour avoir vécu pendant l'époque ou son pays avait eu un village shinobi. Il se sera également souvenu du nom. Et en venant à Konoha, il aura sélectionné l'équipe dont un membre portait ledit nom !

Cela n'avait rien d'un choix fortuit ! Bien au contraire, c'était un choix parfaitement voulu. Pourquoi choisir une équipe au hasard, ou laisser le hasard choisir une équipe, alors qu'il savait qu'une personne portant le nom d'un clan très respecté venant de son propre pays du temps où celui-ci avait encore un village shinobi ? Même en admettant que ladite personne ne soit pas un vrai porteur du nom, le subconscient avait son propre jugement et choisissait souvent ce qui rassurait. Or, pour un habitant de Nami no kuni, les Uzumaki avaient été l'équivalant de demi-dieux. Il fallait dire que leur maîtrise du fuinjutsu était juste impressionnant à ce point. Pour un non shinobi, ou même simplement un non initié, il était facile de prendre cela comme une preuve de divinité. En comparaison, le ninjutsu, le taijutsu et le genjutsu n'étaient pas si incroyables et même plutôt ordinaire. Seuls certains dojutsus pourraient tenir la comparaison, tels que le byakugan ou le sharingan.

Ironiquement, en prenant en compte ce genre de point de vue, l'équipe 7 contenait en fait trois demi-dieux. Hinata possédait une pseudo-omniscience grâce à son byakugan, même si la puissance réelle de ses yeux était loin d'être développée à ce point. Sasuke, pour sa part, disposait d'une pseudo-omnipotence grâce à sa sharingan qui, selon certaines rumeurs et légendes, étaient capable de voir l'avenir et le passé, ainsi que lire dans l'esprit des gens. C'était faux, naturellement. Le dojutsu du clan Uchiwa ne faisait qu'anticiper les mouvements mais pouvait éventuellement projeter des genjutsus par croisement de regards. Et enfin, il y avait Naruto, possédant le potentiel d'ignorer les lois du monde et de plier l'espace ainsi que le temps selon son bon vouloir. Des trois clans, la description de l'Uzumaki était probablement la plus proche de la réalité, assez ironiquement. Cela dit, même en admettant que le blondinet ait effectivement hérité du don clanique en fuinjutsu, il lui faudrait des années, voire des décennies, pour atteindre un tel niveau, s'il l'atteignait jamais. Après tout, c'était à cause de ce genre de rumeurs qu'Uzushio avait été détruite.

Hiruzen soupira. Au moins, il avait enfin compris ce que Tazuna voulait de l'équipe 7. C'était Naruto, porteur du nom Uzumaki, qui l'intéressait. A la réflexion le Sarutobi aurait probablement proposé cette mission à ladite équipe. Après tout, Naruto méritait de visiter le pays natal de son clan. Et puisque les missions en provenance de Nami no kuni étaient rares, et le terme était faible, une telle occasion ne se présenterait sans doute pas à nouveau avant plusieurs années, peut-être même jamais…

C'était décidé ! Hiruzen allait accepter la requête de Tazuna. L'équipe 7 serait celle qui irait à Nami ! A présent que ce problème était résolu, le regard du sandaime Hokage devint sombre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre problème, juste en face de lui. Non, ce n'était pas juste un problème, c'était un danger ! S'il ne faisait rien, il serait bientôt submergé et vaincu. Cela ne devait pas arriver ! S'armant de courage, il créa deux clones et, ensemble, ils affrontèrent leur plus terrible ennemi… La paperasse ! Pas pour la première fois, le Sarutobi bénit Naruto pour lui avoir révélé par accident l'usage incroyablement utile du kage bunshin ! A présent, il pouvait affronter la terrible pile de papier à armes égales. Certes, cet adversaire était inépuisable, mais lui-même n'était pas sans ressource. C'était une bataille d'endurance ! Sans doute ne pourrait-il jamais réellement gagner, mais au moins il tiendrait assez longtemps pour transmettre ce fardeau… Ahem, cette noble tâche à un nouvel Hokage. Riant sombrement, il continua son fastidieux travail.

* * *

Naruto devait se retenir de gesticuler nerveusement. Il se tenait debout dans le bureau du Hokage en compagnie de son équipe. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange, il le faisait plusieurs fois par jour et six jours par semaine. Cependant, aujourd'hui était différent. Il pouvait le sentir dans l'atmosphère. Ça et Hiruzen le fixait avec un regard intense et impénétrable, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, ou en tout cas pas à un tel niveau. L'Uzumaki avait l'impression d'être transpercé par ce regard et il n'aimait pas cela. Ses pensées les plus coupables s'agitaient automatiquement dans son cerveau en réaction. Le Sarutobi était-il au courant de quelque chose ? S'était-il trahi en quelque sorte ? Il ne savait pas mais son anxiété ne cessait d'augmenter.

Et puis, presqu'imperceptiblement, Hiruzen fit un petit sourire. Cela soulagea grandement Naruto, qui sentit son stresse disparaître. Il n'était pas en difficulté. Eh bien, l'Uzumaki n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il s'était imaginé des choses en raison de sa manipulation de la mission de Nami, mais il était presque sûr que le Sarutobi ne savait pas à ce sujet. Il lui aurait fait savoir si cela avait été le cas, il en était presque sûr. Cependant, il doutait également qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence, donc tout cela le rendait un peu confus. Au moins, rien de mal ne semblait venir de la situation actuelle. Restait le regard que le sandaime Hokage lui avait envoyé pendant un long moment avant de sourire. _Cela_, il ne l'expliquait pas. Ceci dit, il était évident qu'il allait le découvrir bien assez tôt.

« Bien ! » Annonça Hiruzen d'une voix formelle. « J'ai une nouvelle mission pour votre équipe. Cette fois-ci, c'est le client lui-même qui vous a recommandé pour l'accomplir, donc montrez-vous à la hauteur de ses attentes. »

_« Enfin ! »_ S'exclama mentalement Naruto, soupirant intérieurement de soulagement.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !]

Limite de temps : indéfini (jusqu'à l'achèvement du pont).

Rang de la quête : C.

[Vous ne pouvez pas accepter]/[Vous ne pouvez pas refuser]

Succès : +1000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Nami. Ryos en quantité proportionnelle à la qualité de la prestation. Autres.

Echec : Indéfini. Mort possible.

« C'est… Une mission de rang C. » Réalisa Kakashi en lisant l'ordre de mission. « Hokage-sama, pensez-vous que cela soit bien raisonnable ? Je veux dire, mes genins sont compétents et je n'ai pas le moindre doute qu'ils puissent mener à bien une telle mission, mais que leur première mission de rang C soit une mission par recommandation, à l'étranger de surcroit… Je crois bien que c'est du jamais vu. »

« C'est vrai. » Confirma le Sarutobi en hochant la tête, avant de prendre une bouffée de sa pipe. « Au final, la décision te revient, Kakashi. Si tu les estime prêt, accepte cette mission. Sinon je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent en recevoir une autre dans quelques semaines. Celle-là, cependant, ne sera pas recommandée. »

_« Sans compter le fait que le village perdrait la priorité des missions en provenance de Nami. »_ Songea Naruto, résumant le non-dit communiqué entre les deux gradés. _« Eh bien… Ce serait si Nami peut générer de nouvelles missions, étant donné que le pays sera sous le contrôle total de Gato si ce pont n'est pas achevé. »_ Se reprit-il ensuite, sombrement.

« … » Le Hatake se gratta le crâne d'un air penaud. « Je suppose que je pourrais refuser, mais j'ai la sensation qu'au moins deux de mes genins sont en train d'essayer de faire des trous dans ma tête avec leur regard pour que j'accepte. »

« En effet. » Fit Hiruzen, amusé, en regardant l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa fixer leur juunin-sensei avec intensité. Même Hinata le faisait, quoique pas au même degré que ses deux coéquipiers masculins. C'était en fait assez drôle à regarder.

« … » Kakashi soupira. « J'accepte cette mission. Je suppose que cela fera du bien à mes mignons petits genins de voir un peu du pays… Et l'air marin est quelque chose de très sain. »

_La mission [Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !] a été acceptée._

_« Nami… Nous y allons enfin ! »_ Pensa le blondinet avec un sourire en coin, serrant inconsciemment son poing de satisfaction. _« Zabuza, Haku… Je ferai en sorte que les choses soient différentes cette fois-ci ! »_

« Tu sembles pressé de te rendre à Nami, Naruto. » Fit remarquer le Sarutobi, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Ah ! Eh bien…. C'est-à-dire que… Ce pays me fascine, pour une raison quelconque. » Déclara l'Uzumaki, maladroitement et hâtivement, dans un demi-mensonge.

« Oui, je peux imaginer pourquoi… » Fut la réponse mystérieuse, néanmoins toujours amusé du sandaime Hokage.

« … » Naruto leva un sourcil confus à cette déclaration.

Que voulait dire Hiruzen par cette insinuation ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir ses plans pour affronter Gato, ou même la présence de Gato à Nami, sinon il aurait interdit la mission, ou au moins réajusté sa classification. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'Uzumaki ne pouvait que supposer que le regard qui lui avait été lancé par le sandaime Hokage à son arrivée avait à voir avec ce commentaire. C'était forcément lié… Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Qu'avait pu imaginer le Sarutobi pour lui faire penser que sa fascination du pays était normale, voir même attendue, de sa part ? Qu'avait ce pays de si… Particulier ? Ce n'était pas comme si… Comme si… Mais quel idiot !

Nami no kuni…

Uzushiogakure no sato…

Uzumaki…

Naruto…

Tout cela était lié ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le lien ? Il le savait, pourtant. Il ne pouvait que maudire sa faible [INTELLINGENCE] pour louper quelque chose de si évident. Il devenait vraiment important qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet… Il pourrait sans doute investir ses prochains points de [CARACTERISTIQUE], mais le ratio serait seulement de moitié, donc pas très rentable à moins de monter une dizaine de niveaux en un court laps de temps. Sinon, il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de son Avantage Hyperactif qui, non seulement diminuait son [INTELLIGENCE] de 60%, mais également sa [VOLONTE] et sa [MENTALITE] de 50%. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'un des pires malus à sa disposition. Le retirer le libérerait d'une grande partie de ses entraves mentales ! Malheureusement, il ignorait toujours comment le faire disparaître, ce qui le frustrait sans fin.

Secouant mentalement la tête, Naruto reporta son attention sur l'instant présent. Certes, il avait oublié le lien que lui, un Uzumaki, entretenait avec Nami no kuni. Heureusement, il semblerait que Hiruzen y ait pensé pour lui, lui fournissant ainsi involontairement un alibi en béton. C'était vraiment très utile, surtout qu'ainsi il pourrait se permettre une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Cela ne restait pas beaucoup, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'avant, où il devait surveiller le moindre de ses propres gestes.

« Bien ! » Annonça le Sarutobi en claquant dans ses mains. « Laissez-moi à présent vous présenter votre client ! »

Sur ce, Tazuna entra. Sasuke ne fut pas impressionné. Hinata avait un regard curieux malgré sa timidité. Naruto connaissait déjà le charpentier, donc son expression ne changea pas vraiment. Quant à Kakashi, il resta également lui-même et se montra profondément las et ennuyé par la situation, voulant sans doute que les formalités se terminent pour qu'il puisse retourner lire son précieux _Paradis du Batifolage_. Cela fit presque soupirer l'Uzumaki, mais il se retint de justesse. Le juunin n'apprenait pas… Il avait failli perdre un combat contre un genin en raison de ce fichu bouquin, mais cela n'avait rien changé à son comportement. En fait, cela avait peut-être fait empirer les choses. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de critiquer…

Ironiquement, Tazuna ne sembla pas non plus impressionné par son équipe. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il avait après tout obtenu cette équipe à travers un procédé tout à fait légal, contrairement à ce qu'il en aurait été s'il avait utilisé son plan initial. C'était un changement bienvenu par rapport à la première ligne temporelle de Naruto, où le charpentier s'était montré grossier. Une fois les présentations terminées, l'équipe 7 fut autorisée à s'en aller.

« Rendez-vous à la porte est du village demain matin à huit heures ! » Annonça le Hatake, déjà plongé dans sa lecture. « Vous avez quartier libre jusque-là. Pensez cependant à emballer suffisamment d'affaires pour la durée de la mission. »

« Reçu, Kakashi-sensei ! » Répondirent Naruto et Hinata, tandis que Sasuke se contenta d'un grognement de confirmation.

L'équipe se sépara après cela. L'Uzumaki et la Hyuga rentrèrent ensemble dans un silence confortable. Parce qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble la plupart du temps, en dehors des sessions avec Kakashi ou Anko, le duo avait ses propres préparatifs à faire. Eh bien, c'était surtout le blondinet qui donnait quelques directives à la jeune fille, qui écoutait diligemment en faisant un visage si mignon que le jinchuriki devait se retenir chaque seconde de la serrer dans ses bras. Oui, leur relation avait évolué à ce point. Mieux, Hinata ne s'évanouissait plus lorsque cela arrivait… La plupart du temps. Elle était amoureuse, après tout.

Naruto était également amoureux, enfin il le supposait. Ses propres sentiments étaient un peu confus, n'étant pas habitué à ressentir ce genre de choses. Avant le Mugen Tsukuyomi, cela lui avait été presque totalement inconnu. Naturellement, la parodie avec Sakura ne comptait pas. C'était l'attention qu'il avait recherché à ce moment-là et elle le lui avait donné d'une manière pour le moins directe… Et brutale. A présent, il était raisonnablement certain que ce qu'il ressentait pour la Hyuga était authentique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir confus à ce sujet. Après tout, son [Relationnel] avec les filles de Konoha qu'il connaissait personnellement était complètement différent de sa première ligne temporelle.

« En raison de notre première mission de rang C demain, nous allons annuler l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui. » Déclara Naruto, se concentrant sur l'instant présent. « Ce serait stupide de se blesser maintenant. »

« Je comprends, Naruto-kun. » Assura doucement Hinata avec un léger hochement de tête.

« Pour ce qui est de préparatifs, je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de conseils. » Continua l'Uzumaki, consciencieux dans son rôle de chef d'équipe suppléant. « Cependant, je vais te donner plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins dans lesquels tu pourras sceller ce dont tu penses avoir besoin. Ce sera plus facile et discret à emporter qu'un sac de voyage. »

« Merci. » Fit la Hyuga avec un petit mais authentique sourire, ses joues rougissant légèrement malgré elle, avant de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. « Et pour Anko-sensei ? »

« Je lui laisserai un message. » Informa Naruto d'un ton doux. « Elle comprendra. »

Il lui aurait bien donné les informations en personne mais, malheureusement, la Mitarashi était partie en mission la veille et n'était pas encore rentrée. Naturellement, il était possible que d'ici le lendemain elle soit de retour. Cependant, en prévision du contraire, l'Uzumaki comptait laisser une lettre expliquant brièvement la raison de leur propre absence. Ladite lettre allait rester dans la maison du jinchuriki. Anko y entrait et en sortait comme dans un moulin, de toute façon. Elle en avait même un double des clefs ! Honnêtement, Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il le lui avait donné. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait vu en confier un autre à Hinata… Enfin peu importe !

« … » Voyant que la jeune Hyuga semblait légèrement nerveuse, Naruto soupira doucement. « Hinata-chan… Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de cette première mission de rang C. Tu es forte ! Tu le sais et je le sais aussi. J'ai participé à ta formation et je sais mieux que quiconque ce dont tu es capable ou non de faire. »

Quoique sincère, cette déclaration était assez ironique étant donné qu'elle était véritablement littérale. Grâce à [Observer] et au fait qu'elle et lui étaient dans la même équipe de genins, il était possible pour l'Uzumaki d'accéder au profil complet de sa coéquipière, pas que celle-ci soit au courant de ce fait. Ainsi, le jinchuriki connaissait parfaitement les forces, les faiblesses et la marge de progression de la Hyuga, peut-être mieux qu'elle-même… Non, en fait définitivement mieux qu'elle-même. Hinata était dotée de l'assez désagréable Avantage Non-confiance en soi (Semi-Permanent), ce qui la faisait se sous-estimer. Son égo était si faible qu'elle retenait inconsciemment ses propres compétences de combat. Eh bien, sauf dans un cas particulier. Lorsqu'elle voulait impressionner Naruto, elle était capable de se donner pratiquement à fond. Pas totalement, pas encore, mais cela allait venir… Finalement.

Parlant de cela, la jeune fille, qu'elle l'admette ou non, avait fait quelques progrès assez significatifs au cours de la semaine passée. Ses [Caractéristiques] avaient doucement augmenté, tout comme le niveau de ses Jutsus. Elle le devait principalement à Naruto, qui avait intensifié sa formation et, dans une mesure légèrement moindre, à Anko qui prenait le temps de lui enseigner. Ironiquement, Kakashi, le sensei officiel de leur équipe, était celui qui jusqu'à présent avait été le moins productif au niveau de l'apprentissage et des entrainements de l'Uzumaki et Hinata.

« Oui… » Déclara timidement la Hyuga. « T-Tu as raison, Naruto-kun. Ce n'est qu'une mission de rang C, pas si différente de la plupart de nos précédentes missions de rang D… Simplement hors du village. I-Il n'y a aucune raison p-pour que je sois n-nerveuse. »

Retenant une grimace, le jinchuriki lui tapota la tête, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire timide mais authentique et heureux. C'était faux. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être anxieuse. L'Uzumaki l'était et il avait de très bonnes raisons de l'être. Le danger de cette mission était réel. Alors que la mission elle-même n'était classée que d'un simple rang C en raison de la nature de celle-ci, le contexte qui l'entourait rendait la dangerosité de ladite mission de rang A. Et pour cause ! En face d'eux, sans compter Gato et sa compagnie, il y avait Zabuza Momochi, l'un des sept épéistes de la brume et nukenin. Il allait être leur plus grand adversaire durant leur voyage à Nami no kuni. Dans le contexte du Mugen Tsukuyomi, il serait le Boss de cette quête ! Ils pourraient mourir, ce fait était définitivement existant pour la première fois. Malheureusement, Naruto était le seul à le savoir.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait intensifié la formation de Hinata. Naruto était assez réticent à l'admettre, surtout en raison des efforts qu'elle mettait, mais la Hyuga était un électron libre, un joker, une entité inconnue. L'Uzumaki était relativement confiant qu'il pourrait reproduire l'affrontement entre Kakashi et Zabuza à l'identique… Si Sakura avait été sa coéquipière. Ce n'était pas le cas. Alors que la porteuse du Byakugan était beaucoup plus calme et discrète, sa seule présence rendait incertaines toutes les prédictions que pouvait faire Naruto de la situation future. A cause de cela, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de la préparer. Il n'était cependant pas un monstre, si bien qu'il n'avait pas forcé Hinata au-delà de ses limites. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela suffirait et que tout irait pour le mieux… Comme si cela pouvait arriver !

Finalement, la Hyuga rentra chez elle et Naruto l'imita bientôt. Sur le chemin du retour, l'Uzumaki prit conscience de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent et qui assombrit encore davantage son humeur. Iruka n'avait pas été présent. Il venait seulement de le remarquer, mais le chuunin n'avait pas été là lors de l'attribution de la mission, contrairement à la précédente ligne temporelle. Plus que tout, c'était la preuve que les événements avaient changé. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses à Nami no kuni resteraient dans la gamme de ses prédictions…

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit. Naruto, anxieux à propos de la mission, était incapable de dormir. Ses pensées étaient tout simplement trop fortes et intenses pour lui permettre le repos dont il savait avoir besoin, mentalement si pas physiquement. Son corps récupérait rapidement grâce au principe du Mugen Tsukuyomi, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son esprit. Seul le sommeil était véritablement efficace, mais ses réflexions en boucle l'en empêchaient. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de prendre une marche nocturne pour essayer de se vider l'esprit. C'était pour cela qu'il déambulait dans les rues de Konoha sous un ciel sans lune aux alentours de minuit alors qu'il devrait être dans son lit.

En fait, Naruto ne faisait pas vraiment attention à où il se dirigeait. Malgré sa promenade improvisée, il était encore tellement plongé dans ses pensées que son corps agissait essentiellement par automatisme. L'Interface, comme toujours, était silencieuse. Elle ne posait pas de question, n'ayant pas été programmée pour le faire, et n'engageait jamais la conversation non plus. Cela dit, même si elle pouvait converser librement, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide avec la situation présente. Elle avait été conçue par le Shinju afin de lui servir de guide, mais son utilité ne pouvait pas dépasser cela.

Qu'elle soit ce qu'elle était actuellement était déjà en soi un exploit, presque un miracle. Elle avait acquis une pseudo-personnalité suite à un accident avec la _jeunesse_ de Gaï et de Lee qui avait été en mesure de briser le Mugen Tsukuyomi… L'Uzumaki ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire ! L'Interface était la seule personne, pour ainsi dire, à qui il pouvait parler librement, sans craindre de révéler des choses qu'il n'était pas censé dire ou même savoir. Dans le plan d'existence où se trouvait actuellement Naruto, elle était son seul soutien et il appréciait les moments où elle s'exprimait pour autre chose que le « travail ».

Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'il attendait toujours qu'elle se choisisse un nom. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle avait commencé à chercher sans parvenir à arrêter son choix. Eh bien, le jinchuriki n'était pas pressé. Il fallait en moyenne neuf mois pour les parents de décider du nom de leur enfant de façon définitive, soit la durée de la grossesse. Même Naruto, orphelin, était passé par ce processus, quoique son nom ait été choisi assez rapidement grâce à un certain roman de Jiraya. L'Interface, cependant, n'avait pas eu cette bénédiction. Accédant à la conscience de soi, ce qui n'était pas censé se produire, elle avait dû commencer à apprendre. Et son nom, la seule chose qui serait sien, était quelque chose qu'elle voulait choisir par elle-même, sans aide ou influence. L'Uzumaki comprenait cela, il était même fier de cette détermination.

En dehors de l'Interface, la seule autre personne à qui il pourrait parler à cette heure avancée de la nui était Kurama… Eh bien le Kyubi, étant donné que la forte tête n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse à la proposition de Naruto. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose de si difficile à accepter ! Tout ce qu'avait demandé l'Uzumaki, c'était de pouvoir connaître son histoire en tant que Biju. Idéalement, il aimerait pouvoir redevenir ami avec le renard géant, mais il se contenterait de ce que l'entité voulait consentir à offrir, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose pour le moment. Cependant, parce que le kitsune avait déclaré qu'il envisagerait sérieusement la question, le jinchuriki attendait patiemment. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que c'était long…

Cela dit, parce qu'il était un Biju, la notion de temps de Kurama était sans doute différente de celle des humains, raison pour laquelle cela prenait aussi longtemps…

Soupirant, et résigné à devoir rester seul avec ses propres pensées pour encore au moins quelques heures, Naruto fut surpris de découvrir où il se trouvait. Clignant des yeux, il constata qu'il s'était inconsciemment jusqu'à un lieu que l'Uzumaki connaissait et avait rapidement appris à détester, et pas seulement à cause de son nom. Cet endroit était la Route de la Vie. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici de tous les lieux et de tous les temps ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Cet endroit était un casse-tête que le blondinet avait essayé et échoué à résoudre pendant des jours entiers.

Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Pouquoi, de tous les endroits possibles et imaginables au sein de Konoha, son subconscient l'avait-il dirigé ici ? Sitôt se fût-il posé la question, Naruto découvrit la réponse. Ses pensées, qui jusque-là n'avaient été focalisées que sur la mission à Nami, venaient à présent de se concentrer sur le problème non résolu de la Route de la Vie. C'était en fait terriblement simple, tout en restant indéniablement efficace, d'une façon un peu tordue… Même si cela ne faisait que décaler le problème. Au moins, une partie de son stress s'était dissipé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Cela dit, la Route de la Vie, alors qu'un lieu insupportablement complexe, même selon ses propres normes déformées, était également un endroit fascinant d'une manière presque obsessionnelle et malsaine. Naruto avait consacré des heures à arpenter la rue principale ainsi que ses embranchements dans l'espoir de révéler ses secrets et de terminer la quête [Découvrez le sens de la vie !] Alors que seulement de rang D, Naruto soupçonnait une sous-évaluation de ladite quête. Après tout, au sein d'une ville telle que Konoha, le niveau de danger et de difficulté était plutôt faible. Cependant, le labyrinthe représentait un obstacle majeur.

Car oui, la Route de la Vie était un labyrinthe. Naruto ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'appeler autrement. En dehors de la rue principale, il y avait sept embranchements de chaque côté. Le plus étrange, cependant, était le fait que, alors que les embranchements n'étaient pas reliés les uns aux autres autrement que par la rue principale, emprunter l'un d'eux conduisaient systématiquement à en sortir d'un autre. Et donc, inévitablement, cela signifiait également que chaque embranchement conduisait systématiquement à la rue principale de la Route de la Vie. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens ni aucun logique. Chaque embranchement était une ligne droite mais, paradoxalement, ramenait systématiquement Naruto au même point central. C'était à en devenir dingue !

Eh bien, pas tout à fait… A force de chercher, l'Uzumaki avait finalement pu découvrir un motif dans la logique, ou plutôt l'illogisme, de la Route de la Vie. C'était bien caché, et en fait imperceptible à première vue, mais il existait plusieurs _chemins_, pour ainsi dire. Entrer par un embranchement faisait sortir d'un autre embranchement, mais celui-ci était systématiquement le même à la base. De plus, ce phénomène se répétait et se cumulait chaque fois que l'on retournait dans la rue principale. Cependant, il suffisait que l'on se trompe ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans le motif des embranchements pour que la Route de la Vie ne se réinitialise et qu'il faille tout recommencer du début. Et comme, d'un passage à l'autre, il n'y avait pas la moindre différence, il fallait soit avoir un excellent plan, soit une mémoire toute aussi bonne.

Cela pourrait sembler simple à première vue, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il y avait quatorze embranchements à chaque passage par la rue principale. Si l'on suivait un motif de dix embranchements connectés, cela faisait environ trois cent milliards de chemins possibles. Et jusqu'à présent le motif qu'avait été capable de décoder Naruto était composé de quarante-neuf passages et il n'en avait pas encore vu la fin. Même avec sa chance, considérablement aléatoire soit dit en passant, il avait fallu des semaines au jinchuriki pour en arriver où il en était. Et c'était d'autant plus épuisant mentalement qu'il ignorait où se trouvait la fin. Le facteur de démotivation était considérable !

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

C'était la véritable raison de la surprise de l'Uzumaki. Alors qu'il était surpris de découvrir qu'il s'était inconsciemment rendu sur la Route de la Vie, ce n'était rien à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux à l'heure actuelle. C'était… Un cul de sac. Fini les multiples embranchements qui ramenaient systématiquement dans le rue principale. Tout ça était derrière lui. Et c'était littéral, Naruto avait juste à se retourner pour constater cela. Toutefois, le véritable intérêt résidait actuellement ailleurs pour le moment.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez accompli la quête [Découvrez le sens de la vie !]_

_La Boutique de Minuit est désormais accessible !_

Tel était le message qui s'était affiché devant ses yeux. Plongé dans ses pensées concernant la mission de Nami, il n'avait pas seulement été sur la route de la vie… Il l'avait achevé le labyrinthe, en quelque sorte. Il n'avait même pas essayé ! C'était un peu décevant, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Et frustrant. Il avait passé des semaines à chercher à atteindre cet endroit et voilà qu'il le découvrait par hasard en faisant autre chose. Il y avait presque de quoi s'énerver. Cela dit, Naruto était inquiet pour autre chose à l'heure actuelle.

_« Interface, dis-moi que tu as bien enregistré le chemin que je viens de parcourir… »_ Supplia l'Uzumaki.

_Affirmatif. Le motif du Labyrinthe de la Route de la Vie, composé de cinquante embranchements, a bien été enregistré dans la base de données. Vous pouvez y accéder librement à tout moment._

_« Je vois… »_ Soupira Naruto de soulagement. _« Néanmoins, dire que je m'étais arrêté si près de la fin la dernière fois… C'est rageant. Qu'est-ce que la Boutique de Minuit ? »_

_La boutique de Minuit, comme son nom l'indique, est une boutique qui n'ouvre qu'à minuit et ne reste ouverte qu'une heure._

Il était 00h16, ce qui signifiait que la boutique était ouverte. Après tous ces efforts, autant allez y jeter un œil. Et par efforts, Naruto voulait parler de ceux qu'il avait fait auparavant pour chercher le bon chemin et pas ceux de cette nuit parce que, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'avait vraiment pas mis le moindre effort cette fois-ci. En fait, il n'était même pas à la recherche du bon chemin. Si cela n'avait pas été pour la mission à Nami le lendemain, il serait actuellement en train de dormir dans son lit !

Distraitement, l'Uzumaki observa la Boutique de Minuit. De l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment des plus ordinaires, rien ne le démarquant du reste de la structure architecturale de Konoha. Seule une petite pancarte indiquait ce qu'elle était, et encore, même ainsi, l'effet restait discret. Et puisque Naruto était vraisemblablement le seul à pouvoir aller sur la Route de la Vie, cela signifiait que seul lui pourrait accéder à ce magasin particulier. Profondément curieux, le jinchuriki entra prudemment.

…

… !

Qu'est-ce que… ?

… ?

Wow…

…

Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour décrire ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il ne les avait tout simplement pas. La boutique était plus grande à l'intérieur. Mais _vraiment_ plus grande ! De l'entrée, il ne voyait pas l'extrémité opposée et pourtant son champ de vision s'étendait probablement à plus de cinq cent mètres ! C'était tout simplement ridicule. Mais ce n'était là que le détail le moins insolite, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'était la Boutique de Minuit. Le reste, que l'Uzumaki avait encore du mal à saisir, était bien plus impressionnant. Et pour cause !

Il y avait plusieurs rayons. L'un d'eux était celui contenant divers équipements et armement pour shinobis. Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Même sans s'approcher, Naruto pouvait dire qu'ils étaient de grande qualité et probablement aussi de grande rareté Et dans le tas, certains éléments n'étaient même pas vendus à Konoha ! C'était ridicule… Les prix ne devaient pas être petits, cela dit

Un autre rayon était une bibliothèque. Ce n'était cependant pas une bibliothèque ordinaire ! Elle ne contenait que des Jutsus ! Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et pour tous les éléments. Naruto ne pouvait pas jauger du rang des Jutsus en question, mais le seul fait qu'il y en avait était déjà quelque chose d'excitant en soi.

Bizarrement, un autre rayon avait la forme d'une bibliothèque. L'Uzumaki sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il remarqua de quoi il s'agissait. Ces livres… Chaque d'eux… Tous étaient des livres de [CARACTERISTIQUE]. Utiliser l'un de ces livres permettait d'augmenter de façon permanente un [CARACTERISTIQUE] naturelle particulière de l'utilisateur. Et il y avait des centaines, peut-être de milliers, de ces livres dans la Boutique de Minuit.

Il y avait encore beaucoup d'autres rayons, mais le seul autre véritablement important de mentionner était celui contenant les offres spéciales. Chaque jour, à chaque ouverture, le contenu de ce rayon était mis à jour, à la différence des autres. Du moins était-ce ce que sa Compétence [Observer] avait pu lui annoncer. Rien que pour cela, il serait probablement utile de visiter ce lieu chaque nuit. Après tout, le rayon des offres spéciales était le seul pouvant éventuellement proposer des articles de rang S à la vente. Pour les autres le rang variait de C à A. Il n'y avait aucun article de rang E ou D.

Il était également possible de vendre ici des articles que les magasins ordinaires n'achèteraient jamais… Par contre il n'y avait personne derrière la caisse. Eh bien, étant donné que c'était le système du jeu qui était en charge de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la Route de la Vie, il était sans doute superflu qu'il y ait quelqu'un, surtout que tout le principe d'achat/vente se ferait par messages d'information.

Mais sérieusement, la Boutique de Minuit était comme le paradis du shinobi. Tout ce qui pourrait être utile à Naruto était probablement présent. Et vu la profondeur indiscernable des locaux, ce n'était probablement pas juste une exagération. Actuellement, l'Uzumaki était comme un garçon dans un magasin de bonbons. Son corps tremblait d'excitation mais il ne savait pas par où commencer ! Il y avait juste trop de choses à voir. Seul, il n'aurait jamais le temps de tout visiter…

Naruto sourit. Heureusement, il n'était techniquement jamais tout seul. Il pouvait remercier le [Kage Bunshin] pour cela…

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose de passionnant dans ce chapitre, mais la transition était nécessaire. En particulier, je voulais introduire la Boutique de Minuit, quelque chose que j'avais imaginé très tôt mais que je voulais garder en préparation de Nami no kuni.

Pour ceux qui craignent que la progression de Naruto va devenir encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'est déjà, soyez rassuré ! Cela ne sera pas (encore) le cas. Certaines circonstances feront qu'il ne pourra pas profiter pleinement de la Boutique de Minuit avant un bon moment. Tout n'est qu'une question d'argent, après tout...

Sur ce, j'espère que cela vous aura plu malgré tout, et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.

En raison d'un horaire compliqué dimanche prochain, le prochain chapitre (Fate/Stay Another Night) sera posté soit un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, soit le lundi (plutôt que le week-end). Il sera là, cependant, c'est une garantie !

A la prochaine !

ps: J'ai fait les corrections du Relationnel d'Anko et Kakashi dans les chapitres précédents et les feuilles de personnages. N'hésitez pas à aller voir.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut à tous. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour changer cela.

J'avais prévenu à l'avance que certaines semaines il me serait impossible de poster des chapitres en raison de mes examens… Eh bien voilà. Enfin bref, heureusement pour vous, il vous sera possible de profiter de trois chapitres cette semaine (Keiki no Atarashii, Saiko no Mono Doragon et Mugen Tsukuyomi). Normalement, un quatrième chapitre aurait dû être également présent, mais j'ai manqué de temps… Peut-être la semaine prochaine.

Enfin peu importe, parce qu'il est tard, je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Chapitre 19 : Zabuza…_**

_Le mini-Boss Gozu a été vaincu._

_Le mini-Boss Meizu a été vaincu._

_Félicitations ! Les Frères Démons Gozu et Meizu ont été vaincu dans le même combat. Vous gagnez 20% d'expérience supplémentaire._

_Vous avez perdu l'Avantage Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent)._

_Vous avez acquis l'Avantage Première bataille (Semi-Permanent)._

_La quête [Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !] a été mise à jour._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

Naruto regarda les messages d'information s'afficher devant lui avec une profonde satisfaction. Jusqu'à présent, la quête se déroulait sans accroc. Tout comme dans sa première ligne temporelle, l'équipe 7 avait été confrontée aux frères démons sur le deuxième jour de leur voyage vers Nami. Kakashi s'était laissé attaquer, se faisant passer pour mort en utilisant un [Kawarimi], échangeant sa place avec une buche et évitant ainsi d'être découpé en morceaux par la chaine de Meizu et Gozu. Ce ne fut qu'après que les événements commencèrent à différer de ce qu'avait vécu l'Uzumaki dans sa vie d'avant le Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke n'eut à affronter qu'un seul nukenin, tandis que Naruto s'occupa de l'autre. Les deux combats furent brefs. L'Uchiwa, dans la première ligne temporelle, avait été capable de vaincre les deux ennemis à lui seul en peu de temps. Répéter cet exploit face à un unique adversaire fut encore plus facile et rapide. Et le jinchuriki blond était encore plus puissant que son camarade. Hinata, pour sa part, n'avait pas combattu directement. Cela avait été la décision de l'Uzumaki, en tant que chef d'équipe suppléant. La Hyuga, alors qu'elle aurait pu bénéficier de cette expérience de bataille et peut-être même gagner quelques niveaux, se serait retrouvée face à des ennemis naturels. Son [Juken] était simplement faible par nature face à leurs armes et leurs protections.

Pour cette raison, Naruto lui avait fait comprendre, par de simples mais compréhensibles gestes, que son rôle pour cette bataille était de protéger Tazuna. Dans la première ligne temporelle, cela avait également été le rôle de Sakura. Cependant, contrairement à elle, Hinata était effectivement qualifiée pour accomplir cette mission. C'était quelque chose d'à la fois triste et cruelle à dire pour la Haruno, mais cela n'en était malheureusement pas moins la vérité. La Hyuga avait l'entrainement, que l'Uzumaki avait personnellement supervisé, et avait également été formé par Anko.

_« [Caractéristiques] ! »_ Ordonna mentalement Naruto

Points à attribuer : 10.

[FORCE] : 74 + 47,7% +16 (125)

[RESISTANCE] : 64 + 77,7% + 11 (125)

[VITESSE] : 74 + 30% + 22 (118)

[DEXTERITE] : 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 81 + 78,5% + 14 (159)

[ENDURANCE] : 96 + 58,5% + 13 (165)

[CONSTITUTION] : 143 + 48,5% + 110 (335)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 81 – 50% + 10 (51)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,3% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 53 – 14,6% + 10 (55)

[CHAKRA] : 247 + 19,7% + 210 (506)

[SAGESSE] : 268 + 67,3% + 10 (458)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

Naruto se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même, il était vraiment fier de ses [Caractéristiques]. Il savait que, comparé à sa première ligne temporelle, il était beaucoup plus puissant. En fait, à l'époque, il était moins de la moitié de l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ses capacités actuelles le plaçaient facilement au même niveau que les chuunins de Konoha. Peut-être pas parmi les meilleurs, pas encore, mais au moins légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne. Et aux yeux de l'Uzumaki, c'était tout ce qui importait. S'il faisait moins que son maximum pour remplir la mission que lui avait confié le Shinju, alors il n'était pas digne d'être son avatar, l'exécuteur de sa volonté.

Pour en revenir à ses [Caractéristiques], Naruto s'intéressait plus particulièrement à sa [SAGESSE]. Grâce à la perte de l'Avantage Inexpérimenté (Semi-Permanent), le malus de -30% qui s'appliquait auparavant à cette [CARACTERISTIQUE] n'existait plus. Certes, l'obtention en remplacement de Première bataille (Semi-Permanent) lui conférait toujours un malus de -10% en [SAGESSE]. Cependant, cela restait une amélioration massive. De plus, s'il ne se trompait pas, il perdrait également cet Avantage-ci à la suite de son combat contre Zabuza. Survivre à cette lutte devrait être plus que suffisant pour remplir les conditions, quelles qu'elles soient.

L'Uzumaki observa ses [Caractéristiques] pendant plusieurs secondes, cherchant à savoir où il serait le plus raisonnable de mettre les 10 points de [CARACTERISTIQUE] qu'il avait acquis en montant de niveau à deux reprises. Il avait longtemps priorisé la [SAGESSE], parce qu'il avait eu un besoin presque désespéré d'un contrôle raisonnable de son chakra. Après tout, chaque Jutsu nécessitait un certain contrôle de base minimum pour pouvoir être appris. Naruto en avait fait très tôt l'amère expérience dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. En fait le [Henge], premier Jutsu qu'il avait appris, avait requis une certaine quantité de [SAGESSE] qu'il n'avait pas eu sur le coup. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas à nier que la [SAGESSE] était primordiale pour lui, surtout au vu de son [CHAKRA] monstrueusement énorme.

Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, sa [SAGESSE] n'était plus une priorité. Au contraire, il s'agissait de sa seconde [CARACTERISTIQUE] la plus élevée, et la plus haute en termes de valeurs naturelles. Près de la moitié de la formation de Naruto avait été basée sur l'amélioration de sa [SAGESSE], les résultats étaient désormais évidents. Pour cette même raison, il pouvait désormais consacrer ses précieux points de [CARACTERISTIQUE] sur une autre… Mais laquelle ? Que devrait-il choisir ?

En fait, le choix était assez évident, honnêtement. Alors que ses [Caractéristiques] physiques étaient excellentes, il n'en était pas de même pour ses [Caractéristiques] mentales. En fait, Naruto leur avait consacré relativement peu de temps car il était extrêmement difficile de les améliorer. La raison à cela venait de son Avantage Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) qui lui donnait des malus ridicules en [INTELLIGENCE], [VOLONTE] et [MENTALITE]. Il était au moins deux fois plus difficile de les faire progresser et les résultats étaient deux fois moins satisfaisantes que pour les autres [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Néanmoins… Il était peut-être temps de commencer à investir sur l'une de ces [CARACTERISTIQUES]. Certes, il y aurait des pertes plutôt considérables, mais ce petit sacrifice pourrait être nécessaire. De plus, ce n'était jamais qu'un sacrifice à court et moyen terme. Si, non, _lorsque_ Naruto trouverait le moyen de se débarrasser de son Avantage Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent), tous les points de [CARACTERISTIQUE] « sacrifiés » prendraient soudainement toute leur importance. Plus qu'un véritable sacrifice, c'était davantage comme un investissement sur l'avenir.

Oui, c'était décidé, l'Uzumaki allait utiliser ses 10 points de [CARACTERISTIQUE] pour améliorer son [INTELLIGENCE]. Les événements récents avaient indiqué son besoin immédiat et pratiquement désespéré pour ne forte valeur de cette [CARACTERISTIQUE]. A bien y penser, cela avait été en fait l'intention de Naruto depuis le début d'augmenter son [INTELLIGENCE]. Il avait eu cette idée très tôt, avant même le commencement officiel du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cependant, deux facteurs étaient entrés en jeu et l'avaient forcé à suspendre ce plan indéfiniment. Le premier facteur avait été son besoin de [SAGESSE] encore plus urgent que cela ne l'avait été pour son [INTELLIGENCE]. Le second facteur avait été, une fois de plus, son Avantage Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent), dont il n'y avait plus rien à expliquer à ce sujet.

En fait, si Naruto n'avait pas déjà expérimenté la « vie » avant qu'il n'entre dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, son besoin d'augmenter son [INTELLIGENCE] aurait pu être une priorité aussi importante que sa [SAGESSE]. Cependant, parce qu'il avait la possibilité de comparer son comportement et ses décisions entre ses deux vies, ainsi que dans une certaine mesure grâce à une forte [SAGESSE], il avait été capable de compenser sa faible [INTELLIGENCE]. Cependant, même ainsi, l'Uzumaki avait commencé récemment à sentir les limites de ses petites astuces. D'où cet investissement en [INTELLIGENCE].

Satisfait, il referma ensuite son menu [Caractéristiques], ne jetant qu'à peine un regard à sa [FORCE], dont la valeur avait considérablement augmenté, surtout depuis la veille. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mystère à ce sujet. Naruto avait tout simplement décidé de cesser de porter ses poids de formation, d'une masse de 80kg sur chaque membre. Sachant d'avance le danger de la quête que son équipe était partie accomplir, l'Uzumaki avait décidé de ne pas prendre de risques. Il se devait d'être à son plein potentiel. Pour les mêmes raisons, sa [VITESSE] avait subi une légère augmentation de sa valeur totale.

Naturellement, le jeune jinchuriki blond avait conservé ses poids de formation avec lui. Plus exactement, il les avait stockés dans son Inventaire, où il avait désormais beaucoup de place de libre. Parlant de ce menu, Naruto avait fait peu de changement à l'intérieur. La seule véritable différence était qu'il avait vendu ses nombreuses anciennes bourses au profit de cinq nouvelles bourses pouvant contenir une quantité plus que conséquente d'argent. Il avait également racheté quelques shurikens et kunaïs de façon à en avoir en réserve si besoin était. Sachant l'approche imminente de Zabuza, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal… L'Uzumaki avait également acheté quelques pilules de chakra supplémentaire, juste au cas où/ Il voulait être préparé à toutes les éventualités. Naturellement, tous ces achats avaient été effectués dans la Boutique de Minuit, un magasin véritablement merveilleux.

Cette Boutique de Minuit était la réponse à tous les problèmes d'équipement et à chaque besoin de Naruto. De tout ce qu'il avait cherché en l'espace d'une seule visite, il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait pas trouvé. Sérieusement, il avait été capable de trouver un canard en caoutchouc à un rayon, des sous-vêtements masculins au suivant et des armes mortelles à celui d'après. Alors que la logique de rangement était indéniable, cela restait impressionnant avec quelle désinvolture il était possible de passer d'un rayon totalement banal à un autre, extrêmement mortel, en faisant juste quelques pas.

Enfin bref, la Boutique de Minuit avait été une véritable mine d'or dans tous les sens du terme. Naruto n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent, presque tout ce qu'il avait en fait, pour faire des achats. Certes, tout était assez cher, surtout les articles plus rares, mais cela valait totalement le coup. Le rayon des livres de [CARACTERISTIQUE], par exemple, pourrait théoriquement lui permettre d'augmenter chacune de ses [CARACTERISTIQUES] instantanément, pour peu qu'il y mette le prix. Evidemment, ce n'était pas donné. L'un de ces livres coutait 50 000 ryos. Il n'aurait pu en acheter que quatre s'il avait décidé d'en prendre, et c'était avant qu'il n'ait effectivement commencé ses « courses ». En l'espace d'une heure seulement, il avait dépensé plus de 200 000 ryos et il n'en regrettait pas un seul centime.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas acheté que des équipements ou de l'armement. Il avait décidé de faire une expérience à Konoha et, pour cela, avait choisi d'investir beaucoup de ses économies dans ce projet. Il espérait vraiment que cela marcherait, mais il était confiant en ses chances de voir son idée se transformer en réussite. Ce serait essentiellement une question d'opportunités, de timing et d'apparences. S'il réussissait son coup, l'Uzumaki pourrait très bien renflouer rapidement sa bourse avec beaucoup d'argent. Cependant, parce que c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait à Konoha, Naruto avait laissé des clones à lui s'occuper de tout en son absence. Ils devraient suffire jusqu'à son retour… Normalement.

Cela dit, il n'avait pas fait des achats que pour lui-même. Il avait au contraire pris la peine d'acheter quelques petites choses pour en faire bénéficier Hinata. Sasuke, au vu de son comportement jusqu'à ce jour, ne méritait pas encore son aide. La Hyuga, l'inverse, avait sué sang et eau pour se maintenir au même niveau que les deux autres membres de l'équipe 7, qui avaient tous deux plusieurs niveaux de plus qu'elle. Eh bien, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'incidence pour quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto, mais juste au cas où… Et l'Uzumaki voulait la voir progresser et être capable de prendre confiance en elle ainsi qu'être en mesure de protéger les autres, ainsi qu'elle-même.

Parlant de niveaux, le jinchuriki avait utilisé [Observer] sur ses camarades et avait constaté que les deux étaient montés d'un niveau. Pour Sasuke, la raison était évidente. Il avait vaincu l'un des deux nukenins seul, après tout. Pour Hinata, la raison était un petit peu plus complexe, mais néanmoins logique dans un contexte de jeu vidéo, principe que suivait le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Parce qu'elle faisait partie de la même équipe, et qu'elle avait _participé_ à la bataille par sa présence même si elle n'avait pas affronté directement les ennemis, elle avait reçu de l'expérience. La quantité était moindre que l'Uchiwa ou l'Uzumaki, mais elle en avait reçu, ce qui était l'essentiel.

Reportant son attention sur son environnement, pas qu'il l'ait effectivement oublié ne serait-ce qu'un instant grâce à [Capteur], il remarqua que Kakashi était de retour et s'entretenait avec un Tazuna évidemment nerveux. Le Hatake parlait de son ton nonchalant habituel mais l'Uzumaki, qui l'avait connu suffisamment longtemps, savait qu'il était énervé. Juste un peu, car il était confiant en ses propres capacités, mais le fait demeurait qu'il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un se moque de lui. Pour cette raison, il voulait savoir exactement dans quoi son équipe et lui-même s'étaient engagés. Le constructeur de pont était nerveux, naturellement, mais répondit aussi clairement qu'il le put.

Il leur expliqua que son pays était sous le joug de Gato, officiellement un magnat du transport maritime, mais officieusement l'une des plus grandes tares que ce monde ait jamais connu. Il était un homme vindicatif, tenace, méchant, avare et cruel, ainsi qu'à la tête de la plus grande organisation de criminels de toutes les nations élémentaires. Certes, ses hommes, dans plus de 95% des cas, ne savaient pas utiliser leur chakra, ou si peu que cela en était négligeable, mais ils étaient nombreux et pouvaient être trouvés dans chaque pays dont une frontière jouxtait la mer, ce qui incluait malheureusement la grande majorité d'entre eux. Heureusement, leur influence y était pour la plupart relativement petite et se limitait aux villages côtiers. Gato avait cependant des relations dans les hautes sphères de la plupart des gouvernements, utiles s'il voulait dissimuler ses méfaits.

Nami no kuni était malencontreusement une exception à cette règle. Cette nation était isolée du reste du monde en raison de sa position géographique. C'était également l'un des quelques pays qui ne possédaient pas de village shinobi et qui, de ce fait, n'avait pas de moyen réel de se défendre contre un possible envahisseur. Cela était d'autant plus vrai que la Vague ne possédait pas non plus d'alliés, personne pour leur venir en aide en cas de besoin. C'était pour cela que Gato avait pu l'asservir si facilement. Les habitants n'étaient pour la majorité que des pécheurs, peu d'entre eux savaient se battre et aucun n'aurait pu mener une guerre. Ils avaient été vaincus pratiquement sans pouvoir opposer de résistance.

Le pire, cependant, était qu'il avait « conquis » Nami à peu près légalement, sans utiliser l'armée qu'il possédait. Utilisant principalement des pots-de-vin pour arriver à ses fins, Gato était parvenu petit à petit à prendre le contrôle de presque l'intégralité de l'industrie navale du pays. Quant à ceux qui refusaient de lui vendre leurs entreprises, il était possible qu'il y ait eu quelques menaces à leur encontre pour les « convaincre » de faire la bonne chose. Il devint finalement l'unique propriétaire de chaque compagnie maritime de ce petit pays. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il révéla ses vraies couleurs.

Depuis lors, Gato avait placé un embargo sur l'ensemble de Nami no kuni. Le pays étant une nation insulaire, cela signifiait donc qu'ils étaient totalement isolés du monde extérieur, les empêchant ainsi de fuir ou de demander de l'aide. Non seulement cela, mais pour faire tourner le commerce interne, les magasins devaient désormais acheter leurs marchandises du magnat à des prix ridiculement élevés, ce que peu d'entre eux pouvaient se permettre. Inutile de dire que les prix de vents n'étaient pas moins élevés, le contraire en fait. Inévitablement, la famine commença à se développer, se rependant comme une épidémie. Le seul véritable moyen d'acquérir de l'argent était désormais d'accepter le travail offert par l'homme qui était responsable de leurs malheurs. Pire, la plupart de ceux qui acceptaient étaient déportés avec leurs familles et aucun n'était jamais revenu jusqu'à présent. Cela faisait un an que cela durait.

A Nami no kuni, Gato était désormais l'égal d'un roi, d'un daimyo, le souverain officieux de la Vague. Il avait droit de vie et de mort sur chaque habitant et prenait un réel plaisir à rappeler ce fait sur une base régulière. Le magnat n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur cette nation sans raison. Outre son statut isolé, et donc facile à dominer et à conquérir, ce petit pays était placé à un endroit stratégique au sein des nations élémentaires. Cette ile avait le potentiel d'être la plaque tournante du commerce maritime à l'échelle mondiale. Gato l'avait bien compris et avait décidé de s'en emparer. L'argent et le pouvoir étaient les seules choses qui l'intéressaient et Nami avait l'avantage de lui offrir les deux. Il ne comptait pas l'abandonner de sitôt.

En fait, c'était le contraire. Gato avait fait de Nami no kuni son port d'attache, sa base principale. Il avait trouvé le pays assez intéressant pour s'y installer lui-même, alors qu'auparavant il n'avait essentiellement vécu que dans son yacht personnel… Qui avait à peu près la même taille qu'un paquebot. Certes, il lui arrivait encore de se déplacer pour ses plus importantes « transactions », mais pour le reste il exécutait tout de cette ile. Il l'appréciait et avait été jusqu'à s'y faire construire une villa. Eh bien, plus comme un palace, mais l'idée était là. Ne vivaient avec lui que sa garde personnelle ainsi que quelques serviteurs provenant de villages alentours, plus ou moins contre leur gré. La plupart était des femmes…

Parce que le niveau de vie avait dangereusement baissé en l'espace d'une seule année, et que cela ne faisait qu'empirer, les habitants devant également s'acquitter de taxes à Gato, Tazuna avait décidé d'agir. Il voulait trouver un moyen de nier l'influence du magnat sur son pays. Ce fut ainsi qu'il était venu avec une idée. L'homme avait le contrôle total sur les mers de leur nation, fait évidemment souligné par l'embargo. Cependant, il ne possédait que les compagnies maritimes. Le reste ne l'avait pas intéressé et il n'avait éprouvé aucun intérêt à leur sujet. Ce fut une faille que leur client avait rapidement exploité.

Tazuna avait initialement possédé une entreprise qui construisait des bateaux et y était lui-même charpentier. Gato ayant racheté, d'une manière ou d'une autre, toutes les compagnies maritimes et important ses propres navires, leur client fut bientôt mis au chômage. Il lui restait cependant deux choses, ses compétences et ses employés. Ce fut là que son idée entra en jeu. Il décida de construire un immense pont reliant Nami au continent par le pays le plus proche, à savoir Hi no kuni. C'était un projet ambitieux et évidemment presque impossible. Mais il était désespéré et le désespoir permettait parfois d'accomplir des miracles. En outre, il n'y avait pas tellement de différences entre construire un bateau et construire un pont. La partie la plus dure, l'assemblage, était similaire. Seules la forme et le poids des pièces différaient réellement.

Malheureusement, quelques temps après le début de sa construction, Gato découvrit le pont. Eh bien, étant donné la taille de la structure, plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut et ferait plusieurs kilomètres de long lorsque terminé, Tazuna n'avait jamais vraiment cru pouvoir garder son projet secret éternellement. Cela dit, il aurait aimé que cela ait été plus long qu'un simple mois. Tant pis. De toute façon, il aurait été folie de croire que le magnat ne verrait pas un pont géant apparaître progressivement et enjamber l'une des mers dont il était le souverain. Néanmoins, pour le charpentier, ce fut le début de sa descente aux enfers.

Gato commença par envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes harceler sa famille et ses employés. A ce stade, la pression avait encore été gérable, mais cela dégénéra progressivement lorsque le magnat se rendit compte que ses tentatives de dissuasion étaient inefficaces. Lentement, cela empira. Il devenait plus difficile pour les villes et les villages de se procurer de la nourriture, des vêtements et, de manière générale, ce qui était nécessaire pour vivre. Le magnat faisait payer à l'ensemble les actions d'un individu. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Tazuna de construire la construction du pont. Ce fut alors qu'il envoya sa première menace…

Il fallait comprendre que Gato prenait toute menace contre lui, son pouvoir et son argent très au sérieux. Il ne se contenta pas de menacer le charpentier avec ses « employés » habituels. Non, cela aurait eu trop peu d'impact. A la place, il avait décidé de transmettre le message par le biais d'un shinobi renégat, un nukenin, l'un de ceux qu'il avait embauché récemment. Alors que ses malfrats habituels suffisaient généralement, avoir un utilisateur de chakra à son service était de toute évidence un must. Plusieurs d'entre eux était encore mieux, même si cela était cher.

A ce moment-là, le charpentier comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus continuer son projet sans conséquence désastreuse. Il n'était qu'un simple civil, que pouvait-il faire face à la cruauté d'une bande de malfrats surpayés par un tyran et qui n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à sa famille si ordonnés ? Il avait besoin d'aide, désespérément, mais personne à Nami no kuni ne pourrait la lui apporter. Non, il devait aller demander ailleurs pour ramener le seul type d'individu qui aurait une chance de résoudre ses problèmes : des shinobis. Il fut un temps, lorsque Tazuna était un peu plus jeune, où son pays avait eu un village, mais celui-ci n'existait plus, détruit lors de la dernière guerre. Il lui fallait donc aller en chercher ailleurs… Après tout, seul un shinobi pourrait espérer en vaincre un autre.

Dans une tentative désespérée, le charpentier demanda l'aide de l'un de ses employés pour l'aider à quitter le pays et trouver de l'aide. Il leur fallut attendre deux jours, mais Tazuna y parvint, dissimulé dans un épais brouillard. Alors que les brouillards n'étaient pas rares, c'était une nation insulaire après tout, celui-ci avait été particulièrement dense et lui avait permis d'échapper aux patrouilles de navires de Gato. Ce fut ainsi qu'il arriva finalement dans le pays du Feu, Hi no kuni. Là, il se mit en chemin de Konoha, le village le plus proche, où il était certain de pouvoir obtenir les secours dont son ile avait si désespérément besoin.

Malheureusement, encore, Tazuna subit une cruelle désillusion. Alors qu'il était vrai qu'il pourrait engager des shinobis, autant qu'il le voulait, il y avait un cout pour leur prestation. Il s'avéra cependant que le prix demandé était tout simplement beaucoup trop élevé pour qu'il puisse se le permettre. Le charpentier avait quitté son pays en apportant l'espoir de tous les habitants, ainsi qu'une partie de leurs économies, pour réclamer l'aide de Konoha. Toutefois, la quantité d'argent réunie s'était avérée être insuffisante. La demande qu'il voulait soumettre aurait été classifiée rang A, rang B s'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Il découvrit cependant avec une certaine amertume qu'il ne pouvait se permettre qu'une mission de rang C.

Tazuna avait donc ruminé sa situation pendant un jour ou deux, puis, alors qu'il en venait à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps loin de son pays, il eut une nouvelle idée… _Son_ idée. Ce dont il avait besoin était des shinobis. Or, le prix pour les protéger, lui-même ainsi que sa famille, était trop pour lui à payer. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas les moyens. Il décida donc de changer d'approche afin de parvenir à ses fins, jouant sur les règles tout en restant dans la légalité, quoique de justesse. Mais surtout, sans doute le plus important pour lui, ce serait une mission qu'il pourrait effectivement financer.

Plutôt que de demander une équipe de shinobis pour protéger sa famille ainsi que lui-même, il demanda une équipe de shinobi pour l'aider à la construction de son pont. Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande inhabituelle. De ce qu'_il_ avait pu remarquer, des missions similaires se faisaient dans le village même. Des missions de rang D. La seule différence était la distance. Parce que la mission se déroulerait hors du village, dans un autre pays en fait, le rang de la mission avait été rehaussé, devenant un rang C. Néanmoins, sa demande de mission avait été accepté et, parce qu'il pouvait effectivement payer ce coup-ci, c'était tout ce qui lui avait importé.

Ainsi, pour le prix d'une mission de rang C, le charpentier avait obtenu quatre shinobis, dont un juunin, à ramener à Nami. Officiellement, leur tâche serait de l'aider à la construction du pont. Dans les faits, il était leur employeur, si bien que sa mort ou celle de sa famille serait très néfaste à leur salaire pour cette mission. Le protéger était donc une priorité. Cela dit, maintenir le chef-constructeur du pont en vie contribuait à la construction dudit pont, donc cela restait dans les termes de la mission elle-même, bien que vaguement. Ainsi, Tazuna n'avait techniquement pas menti sur sa demande de mission, si bien que Kakashi ne pouvait pas l'annuler. Eh bien, il pourrait, mais il lui faudrait payer des frais de rupture de contrat, argent provenant directement de sa poche, et il ne voulait pas cela.

Dommage, vraiment, parce que si le Hatake avait effectivement rompu le contrat et payé les dommages et intérêts imposés dans le contrat, Tazuna aurait eu assez d'argent pour proposer une nouvelle mission à Konoha, cette fois-ci de rang supérieur à C, probablement B ou A s'il avait de la chance. Surtout, il aurait eu quatre shinobis dont trois auraient été mieux entrainés et plus performants que le trio de genins. Cependant, Kakashi ne rompit pas le contrat, la mission se poursuivrait et l'équipe serait finalement payée le prix d'une mission de rang C alors qu'ils auraient en réalité essentiellement accompli une mission de rang A, en raison de la présence de Zabuza, que seul Naruto connaissait à l'heure actuelle. Eh bien, cela convenait à l'Uzumaki. Il _voulait_ faire cette mission, après tout.

Sur ce, l'équipe se remit en route. Kakashi était clairement ennuyé par la situation, mais il semblait toujours ennuyé par tout, donc ce n'était pas si différent de d'habitude. Hinata était un peu tendue, ses yeux révélaient une légère peur mais son visage était déterminé. Sasuke affichait une étrange expression, que l'on pourrait probablement qualifier de satisfaction impassible, quelque chose d'assez fascinant à regarder. Quant à Naruto, il était l'incarnation de la résolution. Son corps, détendu, était prêt à toute situation. Son esprit était alerte. En tant que [Capteur], il utilisait ses sens à leur maximum pour repérer toute menace le plus tôt possible pour y faire face. Il espérait simplement que les événements ne seraient pas trop différents de sa première ligne temporelle…

* * *

Les événements s'étaient déroulés _exactement_ comme dans sa première ligne temporelle. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas jusque dans les plus infimes détails, et Naruto ne pourrait pas prétendre de se souvenir de toutes les petites choses, mais les grandes lignes étaient les mêmes. Pour l'Uzumaki, toute cette scène était en quelque sorte plus comique qu'autre chose. Eh bien, tragicomique, probablement, mais Naruto trouvait qu'il y avait matière à rire à ce qu'il voyait. Il était cependant la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre en quoi la situation actuelle était drôle.

Kakashi, tout comme dans la première ligne temporelle, avait pris connaissance de la présence d'un ennemi lorsque Naruto avait lancé un kunaï « aléatoire » sur un pauvre lapin dans les buissons dont la fourrure était d'un blanc immaculé. De là, sentant l'intention meurtrière d'un attaquant, il avait prévenu son équipe juste à temps pour que chacun puisse esquiver de justesse l'énorme hachoir, qui se planta dans un arbre avec juste assez de force pour ne pas le couper en deux. L'instant suivant, un individu apparut sur le pommeau. Naruto avait naturellement été le premier à le reconnaître, il l'avait attendu. Il s'agissait évidemment de Zabuza.

Après avoir échangé des salutations, comme seuls deux shinobis ennemis pouvaient le faire, Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau frontal, révélant son œil et, à l'intérieur, son sharingan. Les réactions avaient été intéressantes et variées. Le Momochi avait été amusé et légèrement curieux devant le dojutsu légendaire. Hinata, en raison de son byakugan, était déjà au courant de son existence et ne montra aucune surprise. Naruto avait naturellement connaissance de ce fait de sa première ligne temporelle. Mais la réaction la plus fascinante fut celle de Sasuke. Son visage reflétait un mélange de surprise, de convoitise et de dégout, le tout mélangé dans un masque renfrogné. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il venait de découvrir. L'Uzumaki pouvait entendre les pensées dans la tête de son camarade : « Comment Kakashi-sensei peut-il être en possession du sharingan ? », « Le sharingan est le dojutsu des Uchiwa, de quel droit Kakashi-sensei se l'est-t-il approprié ? », « Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser le dojutsu de mon clan, un tel sacrilège ne saurait être pardonné ! », et ainsi de suite…

Et puis, le combat avait finalement commencé. Zabuza, prenant son épée, avait sauté à la surface de l'eau et utilisé un jutsu pour invoquer le brouillard. Immédiatement, chacun sentit une immense pression couplée d'une intense intention meurtrière. Ce ne fut que grâce à la présence rassurante de Kakashi, et à ses paroles réconfortantes, que Sasuke et Hinata de s'évanouirent pas ou ne tentèrent pas de faire quelque chose de stupide. Ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire, cependant, car l'instant d'après le Momochi était apparu au milieu du trio de genins et de Tazuna, prêt à commettre son premier meurtre. Naruto aurait pu le tuer à ce moment-là mais ne le fit pas. Il ne s'agissait que d'un clone aqueux. De plus, cela aurait révélé à quel point puissant il était réellement. Non, il était préférable de rester dans l'ombre pour le moment et de laisser les événements se dérouler, du moins tant que les risques étaient minimes.

Tout comme dans la première ligne temporelle de l'Uzumaki, Kakashi s'était désespérément jeté à l'assaut de Zabuza et à le poignarder dans l'estomac avec un kunaï avant que son opposant n'ait eu le temps de tuer qui que ce soit. Il révéla aussi le véritable statut de clone aqueux de l'ennemi qu'il venait « d'éliminer ». Le véritable adversaire s'était caché ailleurs… Ou plutôt juste dans son dos. D'un coup de son épée, il trancha le juunin-sensei de l'équipe 7, seulement pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'un clone aqueux, et que la stratégie utilisée avait été la même que celle qu'il venait lui-même d'utiliser. Le Hatake était parvenu à copier son jutsu à travers le brouillard grâce à son sharingan !

Le vrai Kakashi s'était déplacé juste derrière Zabuza, menaçant son cou avec un kunaï, certain de sa victoire. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que l'ennemi, une fois de plus, était un clone aqueux. Sans hésitation, le Momochi avait tenté de trancher le juunin adversaire avec son épée, mais ce dernier était parvenu à esquiver de justesse, seulement pour recevoir un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler jusque dans le fleuve qui était à proximité. Dans son vol plané, il avait cependant réussi à jeter des makibishis, qui furent cependant facilement évités. De là, le nukenin parvint finalement à emprisonner le sensei de l'équipe 7 dans une prison aqueuse.

Donc oui, Naruto pouvait effectivement trouver un côté comique à voir se jouer ce scénario, si semblable à celui de sa première ligne temporelle qu'il était incapable d'en discerner les différences. Cependant, il n'y avait pas pour autant matière à rire. Désormais privé de l'appui de Kakashi, le trio de genins se retrouvait à devoir affronter Zabuza seuls ou à s'enfuir. Naturellement, le deuxième choix n'était pas une option. D'une part, ce n'était pas moralement la bonne décision, et d'autre part, aucun d'eux n'était assez rapide pour fuir le Momochi s'il décidait de les éliminer. Eh bien, Naruto pourrait probablement, mais il serait le seul, et il ne comptait pas abandonner quiconque derrière.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris la Compétence [Ignorer]._

[Ignorer] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur d'ignorer dans une certaine mesure les effets négatifs agissant sur la [MENTALITE]

Passif : 2% des effets dus à l'intimidation sont ignorés.

Passif : 1% des effets dus à l'intention meurtrière sont ignorés.

Passif : 0,5% des effets dus à la provocation sont ignorés.

Passif : 0,1% des effets dus aux genjutsus sont ignorés.

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] tous les 4 niveaux.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris le Jutsu [Camouflage dans la brume]._

[Camouflage dans la brume] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang D. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer un brouillard épais autour de lui, se dissimulant ainsi à la vue des regards.

Cout : 5 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Actif : 5 mètres de portée maximale.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [VOLONTE] tous les 25 niveaux.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris le Jutsu [Mizu Bunshin]._

[Mizu Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet de créer des copies aqueuses de l'utilisateur possédant 10% de la force de son créateur.

Cout : 3 PC/minute/clone.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Répartition chakra : déterminé par l'utilisateur.

Nombre de clones maximum : 1.

Actif : 10 mètres de portée maximale.

Actif : +1% de puissance pour les jutsus de type suiton.

Actif : Chaque clone possède 1 PV.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris le Jutsu [Prison aqueuse]._

[Prison aqueuse] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une boule d'eau, reliée à l'une de ses mains, dans laquelle ne cible peut être enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie ou que l'utilisateur retire sa main.

Coût : 30 PC/minute.

Temps d'activation : 9,9 secondes.

Actif : Une cible enfermée dans la [Prison aqueuse] ne peut pas se déplacer en raison de la pression exercée par l'eau.

Actif : La résistance de la [Prison aqueuse] est de 30 PV.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Naruto remarqua distraitement que Zabuza avait commencé à raconter son passé à Kiri tout en émettant une intense aura meurtrière, mais il n'en fut pas vraiment affecté. C'était un « défaut » du Mugen Tsukuyomi, en quelque sorte. Alors que sa [MENTALITE] était faible, ce qui devrait le rendre très sensible à ce genre d'intimidation, son esprit avait connu pire, lui permettant de rationaliser ses pensées et réduire les effets néfastes. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais plus que suffisant pour le moment. Si le Momochi y allait véritablement à fond, cela aurait été différent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto se demandait si, secrètement bien sûr, le nukenin n'avait pas un faible pour les enfants. Au final, cela importait peu. Cela dit, sa nouvelle Compétence était particulièrement utile dans de telles conditions.

Dans sa première ligne temporelle, alors que Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Zabuza aurait pu tous les tuer facilement, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Cela aurait pu être parce qu'il jouait avec eux, comme un chat avec une souris. Toutefois, avec du recul et connaissant l'histoire de Haku, il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu les éliminer. Oh, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, mais ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'une alternative avait été possible. Bien sûr, la condition avait été d'abandonner Tazuna. Maintenant, avec plus d'expérience et une plus grande [SAGESSE], l'Uzumaki comprenait cela. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait pétré la vérité.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment important, parce qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de tout aussi stupide que dans sa première ligne temporelle. Cependant, dans l'immédiat, tant que son [Capteur] n'indiquait aucun danger, il observait les trois messages d'information apparus devant lui. Trois Jutsus suiton, appris en moins de deux minutes… Le sharingan était vraiment abusé. Certes, à cause de la nature élémentaire, que Naruto ne possédait pas lui-même, il ne pouvait apprendre des techniques que d'un rang plus bas que la normale, soit C au lieu de B, mais deux d'entre elles étaient justement de rang C, tandis que la dernière était de rang D. Il n'y avait donc que des bénéfices de son côté. Et puis, pourquoi Kakashi serait-il le seul à pouvoir utiliser le [Sharingan] pour acquérir de nouveaux Jutsus ? Sous ses lunettes de soleil, inconnu de tous, l'Uzumaki en était également capable, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Quant à ses Jutsus, ce n'était pas trop mal. Certes, en raison de ne pas posséder d'affinité élémentaire suiton, ces Jutsus seraient moins puissants qu'ils ne devraient l'être, mais Naruto ne s'en souciait pas. Ce qui l'intéressait était les points de [CARACTERISTIQUE] bonus qu'il acquerrait en faisant monter de niveau ces techniques. Eh bien, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de [CHAKRA] ou de [SAGESSE], mais mieux valait en avoir trop que pas assez le jour où il en aurait vraiment besoin. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être les jutsus eux-mêmes pourraient s'avérer utiles un jour. Le [Mizu Bunshin] par exemple, avait un effet intéressant, celui d'augmenter la puissance des techniques suiton que le clone aqueux utilisait. Logique, puisqu'il était lui-même fait d'eau. En ce sens, il était mieux qu'un [Kage Bunshin], mais restait moins autonome et pratique que son homologue.

Parlant du loup, Zabuza venait justement de créer un [Mizu Bunshin], qui s'avança vers eux. Il n'y avait plus le temps de trainer. Naruto devait se dépêcher de mettre son plan en action, sinon il allait manquer de temps. Grimaçant, il se mit en garde, son sharingan désactivé, et inspira, puis expira, à fond à deux reprises. D'un ordre mental, il ouvrit son Inventaire et observa son contenu et raffermit sa décision. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mieux valait être prudent que mort…

_« Interface ! »_Appela silencieusement l'Uzumaki. _« Active [Izanami] ! »_

_Si vous activez [Izanami], il vous en coutera un sharingan à trois magatamas. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir continuer ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_« Oui ! »_ Confirma l'Uzumaki, déterminé.

_[Izanami] a été activé._

_En raison de l'activation de [Izanami] et jusqu'à ce que vous le désactiviez, vous serez systématiquement ramener à ce moment précis à la fin du combat et ce jusqu'à ce que vous vous estimiez satisfait du résultat. Vous conserverez toute forme d'expérience obtenue, ainsi que chaque Jutsu appris, chaque Compétence acquise et chaque objet récolté à travers chaque boucle temporelle. Cependant, l'effet ne se cumule pas. Ce qui a déjà été comptabilisé une fois ne pourra plus l'être de nouveau. Les « gains » finaux ne seront obtenus qu'une fois [Izanami] achevé._

Autrement dit, Naruto pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et expérimenter autant qu'il le pouvait. Toutefois, ce qu'il acquérait dans l'une des boucles ne pouvait plus être acquis de nouveau dans une boucle ultérieure. Ainsi, aussi longtemps que c'était quelque chose de nouveau, il était possible d'obtenir des « gains » dessus, que ce soit de l'expérience, des objets, des Jutsus ou même des Compétences. Et comme les boucles se répétaient à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'arrêter, il ne craignait rien. Même s'il venait à mourir, cela ne ferait que le ramener au début du combat, au moment où il avait activé [Izanami]. Tout ce que cela lui avait couté était un sharingan à trois magatamas. Honnêtement, c'était en fait plutôt bon marché, si on savait comment exploiter la chose… Il avait déjà quelques idées.

Bien, il était temps de commencer. L'Uzumaki décida de tenter la même stratégie que dans sa première ligne temporelle, histoire d'évaluer ses chances de victoire comparé à avant. Heureusement, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait mourir de se faire tuer… D'une certaine façon, Naruto trouvait cette phrase vraiment cool. Enfin bref, Naruto se prépara au combat qu'il comptait mener. Sans un instant d'hésitation, il utilisa le [Kage Bunshin] pour créer une cinquantaine de clones d'ombre, pour faire face à celui, aqueux, de Zabuza, et les fit se jeter sur l'ennemi.

Le [Mizu Bunshin] se montra tout aussi puissant que dans la mémoire de l'Uzumaki. Pour autant, il lui sembla que le « combat » dura quelques secondes de plus que dans ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas tant que cela, mais c'était la preuve que le genin était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été dans sa première ligne temporelle. Eh bien, Naruto n'en avait jamais douté, mais c'était toujours agréable de se le voir confirmer. Lorsque tous ses clones furent détruits, le jinchuriki en récréa une nouvelle fois, le même nombre, et les lança à nouveau sur la copie de Zabuza. Ils furent défaits une fois de plus mais, dans la mêlée, un « shuriken » lui fut renvoyé par l'un de ses [Kage Bunshins]. Sans hésitation, il le jeta au nukenin original mais celui-ci le trancha en deux de son épée, révélant la supercherie.

Surpris, Naruto se figea. Comment… Comment le Momochi avait-il su qu'il s'agissait d'un clone ? L'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas. Que loupait-il ? Que… Oh… C'était donc ça. Evidemment, un shinobi aussi expérimenté ne se serait pas fait avoir par une telle erreur de débutant. Qu'une arme provenant d'un clone soit transmise à son original, qui en toute logique aurait donc dû posséder l'arme originale. Pas du tout suspect ! Franchement, comment le jinchuriki avait-il pu avoir un tel manque de discernement ? Avant son entrée dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, il n'aurait jamais commis une erreur de ce genre. Mais comment avait-il fait la dernière fois ? Il avait pourtant bien jeté le shuriken… Mais pas à lui-même. A Sasuke. Eh bien merde, cela allait être compliqué.

**SLASH !**

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. Son point de vue venait soudainement de baisser. Il se sentait tomber et pourtant il pouvait voir ses jambes fermement ancrée au sol… Attendez, ses jambes ? Pourquoi voyait-il ses propres jambes et pourquoi les voyait-il de derrière ? Et était-ce du sang qui coulait sur la partie inférieure de son corps ? Ah, c'était parce que son corps avait été coupé en deux au niveau de la taille. Tiens, le ciel était vraiment bleu, aujourd'hui… C'était beau.

« Et… Merde… » Grogna Naruto, la vie quittant ses yeux.

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

Naruto se retrouva une fois de plus devant le clone aqueux de Zabuza. Instinctivement, il palpa son corps et ressentit un profond soulagement en sentant qu'il était en un seul morceau. Cela restait une sensation étrange. Et effrayante. Cela faisait deux fois déjà qu'il expérimentait la mort et n'était pas pressé de recommencer. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir y louper. Rien que durant la durée de [Izanami], l'Uzumaki savait qu'il mourrait probablement plusieurs fois, pour le bien de l'expérimentation. Il serait probablement la personne à être morte le plus souvent des nations élémentaires, de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie quelqu'un comme Orochimaru, désespérément avide d'immortalité.

Néanmoins, [Izanami] n'aurait pas dû avoir à se déclencher, pas pour quelque chose comme cela. Naruto avait été négligeant, terriblement négligeant. Tellement focalisé sur le passé, il avait oublié de se concentrer sur le présent. Même avec [Capteur], il avait été surpris et cela l'avait tué. Et c'était inacceptable. Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. Il était un shinobi et avait des années d'expérience derrière lui, trop pour qu'une telle erreur de débutant ne puisse avoir lieu. Cependant, il semblerait que les circonstances ne soient pas normales. Toutes ces années d'expérience, dont il venait de se vanter, étaient émoussées par ses faibles [Caractéristiques], ce qui désynchronisait la plupart de ses instincts. C'était vraiment une sensation vraiment étrange de se sentir si distrait et vulnérable. Il détestait ça. Il n'avait rien ressentit de tel depuis… Depuis son arrivée dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cela faisait un sacré bond en arrière dans le temps. Une véritable régression.

Si impuissant…

Grognant, Naruto se tourna vers le clone aqueux de Zabuza. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'embêta pas à utiliser des [Kage Bunshins]. Au lieu de ça, il lui fonça directement dessus, sans lever d'armes. Toutefois, sitôt qu'il fut à portée de l'ennemi, il invoqua ses [Chaïnes de chakra] et transperça le [Mizu Bunshin] de part en part avec facilité, ne laissant qu'une flaque d'eau sur son passage. Sans hésiter, il continua son chemin jusqu'au véritable Momochi, courant sur la surface de l'eau comme sur la terre ferme et tenta d'embrocher lé véritable nukenin, seulement pour échouer lamentablement. La chaine s'enroula autour du bras libre de l'homme, ou plutôt il s'arrangea pour que la chaine s'enroule autour de son bras et, de là, tira d'un coup brusque, ce qui eut pour effet de projeter violemment l'Uzumaki vers l'avant.

Grâce à l'élan provoqué, Zabuza put attraper le cou de Naruto et, d'une main, commença à serrer. Le jinchuriki tenta de lutter pour se dégager, mais en vain. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa nuque se brisa avec un bruit écœurant. Encore quelques secondes plus tard, sa vision commença à s'obscurcir, devenant complètement noire. Ironiquement, la dernière chose que l'Uzumaki vit fut un message d'information de couleur orange qui s'afficha devant ses yeux.

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

Une fois de plus, Naruto se retrouva au commencement de la boucle temporelle, juste en face du clone aqueux de Zabuza. Pour la deuxième fois ce jour-ci, il avait perdu la vie. Par deux fois, il était revenu. Et il continuerait à se relever d'entre les morts sans jamais s'arrêter, car tel serait son destin jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de faire cesser [Izanami]. Certes, il avait souffert. Certes, il allait continuer de souffrir. Cependant, tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait une mission, celle de protéger le Shinju de l'avenir qui l'attendait. Qu'était un peu de souffrance personnelle comparée à l'avenir du monde lui-même ? Rien, bien évidemment. S'il échouait à nouveau, l'Uzumaki doutait qu'il y aurait un autre Mugen Tsukuyomi à la fin pour lui donner une autre chance. Au moins, actuellement, s'il mourrait, ce serait au pire un désagrément passager. Un très,_ très_, gros désagrément, cela dit.

Néanmoins, cette seconde mort, lui avait remis les idées en place. Mourir une fois était une erreur. Mourir deux fois, en revanche, était évidemment de la maladresse. Et encore, le terme était gentil. Comparé à la personne qu'il avait été à la fin de la quatrième guerre shinobi, la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui était faible, infirme, impuissant. Toutes ses connaissances, il les possédait mais ne pouvait les mettre en application. Il n'en avait pas les capacités physiques ou mentales, ou plutôt il ne les avait plus. Ses [Caractéristiques] ne le lui permettaient tout simplement pas. Même après tout ce temps, tout cet entrainement, il était encore incapable d'utiliser la majorité de ses capacités.

En particulier, sa dernière mort avait révélé une faille importante dans sa formation récente. En dépit de la hausse de ses [Caractéristiques], indépendamment de leur importance, Naruto avait perdu quelque chose depuis son entrée dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, ou peut-être qu'il ne l'y avait encore jamais acquis. Ses réflexes, ses instincts, il ne les avait plus. Il l'avait su, évidemment, mais le voir en situation réelle permettait de comprendre exactement ce qu'il en était. C'était agaçant. L'Uzumaki avait cru que cela aurait pu être compensé par son expérience passée. Non, en fait, ses lacunes _étaient_ compensées par son expérience passée. C'était un fait. Il n'avait toutefois pas imaginé que les limites de cette compensation étaient si basses. Il n'avait qu'un très petite marge de manœuvre et ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'il affrontait un adversaire largement supérieur sur tous les plans, qu'il en prenait conscience.

Il suffisait de voir le désastre de son offensive avec ses [Chaines de chakra], ou plutôt avec son unique [Chaine de chakra]. Il n'en avait utilisé qu'une seule, de façon assez incompréhensible, surtout pour lui-même. En temps normal, et encore plus dans [Izanami], il n'avait pas à se soucier de dépenser son chakra. Et pourtant, il n'avait utilisé que sa forme la plus basique, alors qu'il pouvait utiliser sept chaines simultanément. C'était comme s'il avait perdu toute son expérience de bataille et ses stratégies, comme si elles s'étaient évanouies dans le néant à son entrée dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Au moins, il allait pouvoir profiter de [Izanami] pour restaurer au moins une partie de ce qu'il était autrefois. Au oui, il allait pleinement mettre son temps à profit…

Il s'était un peu répété tout du long, non ? Bah, cela n'avait aucune importance. Au moins, de cette façon, le message était passé…

Son attention de nouveau sur le clone aqueux de Zabuza, Naruto se mit en garde. Encore une fois. Il n'était pas vaincu, son esprit n'était pas brisé. C'était sa décision de combattre jusqu'à la mort et même au-delà. C'était pour cela qu'il avait invoqué [Izanami]. L'Uzumaki était bien décidé à tenter de vaincre le Momochi par tous les moyens nécessaires, mais pas seulement. C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire monter de niveau ses Jutsus, en particulier les trois nouveaux qu'il venait de s'approprier. Il pourrait également récolter des éléments autant qu'il le voulait, tant qu'il ne récupérait qu'une seule fois le même élément à travers l'ensemble des boucles temporelles. Mais surtout, il allait reforger son instinct du champ de bataille, qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Naruto se précipita en direction de Zabuza…

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

Cela allait être une longue journée…

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

Oui…

Une vraiment très longue journée…

* * *

Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Cela fait donc un chapitre (ou deux ou trois suivants le nombre que vous avez lu et dans quel ordre vous les avez lu) avec une scène de bataille. Je pense que l'ensemble se passe plus ou moins de commentaire. Cela dit, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser si vous avez des questions. Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre ou, à défaut, d'éclaircir le sujet dans un chapitre ultérieur.

Encore désolé pour mon retard et mon faible bavardage, mais je pense que vous préfériez tous le chapitre lui-même à mes pensées inintéressantes (surtout à 00h30 passé).

Enfin bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu mes autres chapitres, je vous encourage à le faire. Si cela a déjà été fait, on se reverra la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt !

…

Ps : Ah… Je me posais une question. Préférez-vous avoir un chapitre pas semaine ou recevoir un chapitre de chaque fiction d'un seul coup, entrecoupé de périodes d'absence d'environ un mois ? C'est pour les publications futures…


	20. Chapter 20

Salut à tous ! Je suis ENCORE en retard et je suis VRAIMENT désolé pour cela. Malheureusement, je me trouvais dans ma dernière semaine d'examens, si bien que je n'ai pas pu publier de chapitre la semaine dernière.

Cela dit, les chapitres seront malgré tout au rendez-vous. Après deux semaines de silence, je reviens avec pas moins de 5 chapitres :

1 Ryuuketsu.

1 Keiki no Atarashii.

1 Mugen Tsukuyomi.

1 Fate/Stay Another Night.

1 Saiko no Momo Doragon.

Faîtes votre choix, il y en aura pour tous les gouts. Cependant, faire 5 chapitres en deux semaines est assez épuisant, donc ne comptez pas trop sur une réitération de cette publication. Je ne l'ai fait cette fois-ci que pour fêter la fin de mes examens. Eh bien… 4 par semaine devrait être jouable, mais 5 est vraiment limite…

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous profiterez de ces chapitres. Je m'excuse simplement de ne pas écrire un commentaire personnalisé à chaque chapitre mais, je suis épuisé et je me suis dit que vous préféreriez les chapitres en avance de toute façon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 20 : Une semaine pour se préparer…_**

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

…

_Vos PV ont atteint un stade critique. Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

_Vos PV sont tombés à zéro. Vous êtes mort !_

_Reset._

_Vos PV ont atteint un stade critique. Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

_Vos PV ont atteint un stade critique. Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

_Vos PV ont atteint un stade critique. Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

…

_Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

_Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

_Vos PV ont atteint un stade critique. Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

_Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

_Souhaitez-vous confirmer votre demande de réinitialisation de [Izanami] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Réinitialisation confirmée._

_Reset._

Naruto était épuisé. Combien de fois avait-il déjà subi la boucle temporelle de [Izanami] ? Il avait arrêté de compter après la cinquantième fois. Il savait, cependant, que le nombre réel était facilement le triple. Cependant, il avait sous-estimé quelque chose, quelque chose auquel il n'avait en fait même pas pensé à l'origine. Répéter le même schéma, encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, avec seulement de petites variations dans le résultat final, était extrêmement éprouvant pour son mental. Chaque répétition était identique à la précédente, et pourtant différente, seules ses actions modifiant les événements. A cause de cela, l'Uzumaki avait lentement commencé à perdre la notion du temps, de l'espace, des priorités et même de la logique.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas la douleur physique, parfois insupportable, qui était le pire. Non, c'était pour sa santé mentale que Naruto avait le plus à craindre. Mourir systématiquement épuisait son esprit et, comme il lui était impossible de prendre du repos en raison de la boucle temporelle, il était condamné à accumuler le stress mental sans jamais pouvoir remédier à la situation. Pour preuve de ces allégations, le blondinet avait acquis pas moins de trois points de [MENTALITE] à travers ses réinitialisations.

Ainsi, l'Uzumaki avait commencé à chercher un moyen de se préserver. Le premier changement dans sa stratégie d'origine avait été de cesser d'attendre sa mort pour laisser la réinitialisation se déclencher. A la place, il avait décidé de l'activer manuellement lorsque sa santé atteignait un seuil critique, soit moins de 10%. Cela dit, il découvrit rapidement que, même ainsi les risques de mourir étaient élevés. Zabuza était son adversaire, après tout. En tant que tel, le nukenin était plus que capable de le tuer d'un seul coup avec son épée ou un jutsu et en seulement trois ou quatre coups à mains nues. Au final, il avait fini par déclencher la boucle temporelle de [Izanami] chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'un coup avait le potentiel de le tuer.

Ayant perdu de nombreuses « vies » de cette façon, Naruto avait au moins pu trouver un _bénéfice_, pour ainsi dire. Son esprit combattif, même épuisé comme il l'était, avait réapprit à évaluer les limites de son espace personnel et, par extension, à détecter les coups dangereux et/ou létaux. Grâce à cela, il lui était désormais possible d'esquiver ou parer les attaques les moins puissantes de Zabuza sans avoir recours au sharingan pour anticiper le mouvement. Il y avait encore du travail à faire, mais il se rapprochait lentement de la force qu'il avait acquise avant le Mugen Tsukuyomi. En outre, il avait obtenu une Compétence véritablement incroyable.

[Mentalité] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Permet à l'utilisateur de disposer d'un mental d'acier.

Passif : +1 [MENTALITE].

Bonus : +1 [MENTALITE] par niveau.

Le potentiel de cette Compétence était tout simplement absurde. Si Naruto parvenait à la faire monter jusqu'au niveau 100, ce qui semblait être le niveau maximum universel, il obtiendrait un total de 100 points de [MENTALITE] inaltérables. Autrement dit, même s'il devait souffrir d'un malus de -100% en [MENTALITE], la Compétence [Mentalité] lui permettrait de conserver un minimum de 100 dans cette [Caractéristique], sans compter les autre bonus éventuels d'équipements et/ou de titres. D'autre part, toujours s'il parvenait à atteindre le level 100 de cette Compétence, il obtiendrait encore 100 points de [MENTALITE] dans ses valeurs naturelles. Cela signifiait donc que, grâce à cette seule Compétence, il pourrait acquérir pas moins de 200 points de [MENTALITE]. Enorme ne suffisait pas à décrire à quel point cette quantité était absurde.

En outre, vu que cette Compétence partageait son nom avec la [Caractéristique] en question, Naruto était assez excité à l'idée qu'il puisse y en avoir d'autres, similaires, pour chaque [Caractéristique]. Cela dit, étant donné qu'il lui avait fallu devenir presque fou pour débloquer celle-ci, il n'était pas trop enthousiaste sur les conditions d'obtention des autres. Eh bien, c'était une réflexion pour une autre fois, il y avait encore beaucoup à dire et à faire avant d'en arriver là…

A ce point, la réussite de l'objectif était devenue presque secondaire pour l'Uzumaki. Pendant un temps, il avait cessé de se soucier de chercher un moyen pour vaincre Zabuza et, au lieu de cela, simplement profita de [Izanami] pour améliorer ses Compétences et Jutsus. Par exemple, lors d'une boucle temporelle, il avait passé tout le temps à sa disposition à épuiser son chakra en utilisant [Renzoku Kawarimi] après [Renzoku Kawarimi] jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit physiquement impossible de continuer, puis avait réinitialisé la boucle et avait recommencé avec un Jutsu différent. Et il avait répété le procédé avec chaque Jutsu. Au final, il avait accumulé une quantité considérable d'expérience-jutsu… Eh bien, peut-être pas autant que ses clones sur plusieurs heures d'entrainement, mais une quantité plus que respectable pour une personne seule.

Parlant des clones, Naruto avait révisé son jugement sur [Izanami] à un certain point. D'une certaine façon tordue, le jutsu interdit était similaire au [Kage Bunshin]. Au final, les souvenirs, l'expérience sous toutes ses formes, son ressenti et même sa fatigue était accumulée et restituée à lui à la fin. En considérant que chacune de ses « vies » étaient un clone, la seule véritable différence était qu'il _vivait _réellement ladite vie, ne se contentant pas de la ressentir au travers d'un souvenir. Eh bien, ça et cela faisait un clone beaucoup plus durable qu'un kage bunshin, étant donné que le clone était en fait un original.

Et puis il y avait Zabuza… Pendant un temps, Naruto avait craint qu'à force de répéter des boucles temporelles, quelqu'un finisse par avoir une impression de déjà vu, ce ne fut jamais le cas. Rassuré, il avait pu se concentrer sur le nukenin une fois qu'il ait eu fini de cumuler son expérience-jutsu. La première chose qu'il fit, et qu'il se reprocha rapidement de ne pas avoir fait dès le début, avait été d'utiliser [Observer] sur lui. Sans véritable surprise, il était globalement au même niveau que Kakashi et ses [Compétences] étaient dans l'ensemble similaires à celles du Hatake.

Prenant son temps, s'assurant de ne pas mourir plus que nécessaire, et pas du tout s'il le pouvait, Naruto testa diverses stratégies pour tenter de le vaincre. Cela vint comme un choc pour lui quand il parvint à tuer Zabuza… Huit fois. A huit reprises, dans huit boucles temporelles différentes, l'Uzumaki avait tué le nukenin. La première fois fut grâce aux [Chaînes de chakra]. La seconde fois fut grâce à un [Renzoku Kawarimi] un peu trop bien placé. La troisième fois fut grâce à une utilisation de [Shunshin] presque identique à [Renzoku Kawarimi]. La quatrième fois fut grâce à coup de poing accidentellement létal du [Goken]. La cinquième fois fut grâce à un [Kage Bunshin Explosif]. La sixième fois fut grâce à un piège à base d'une bonne centaine de [Balises Explosives], gracieuseté de ses clones. Malheureusement, Kakashi avait failli mourir dans le processus. La septième fois fut grâce à un simple kunaï, sans doute la mort la plus décevante de toutes, mais cela avait été un accident. Et il y avait la huitième mort… C'était celle-là plus que toutes les autres qui avait été la plus marquante, selon l'Uzumaki en tout cas.

C'était cependant un peu délicat d'en parler étant donné la façon dont cela s'était déroulée. Comme pour la fois avec le [Goken] et le kunaï, cela avait été un accident, mais ce cas-ci avait été un peu plus… Provoqué. Accidentellement provoqué, cela dit. Eh bien, Naruto avait simplement utilisé [Oiroke] sur Zabuza et obtenu une réaction excessive, la mort par hémorragie nasale ! Le ridicule à son paroxysme ! Bon, peut-être que l'Uzumaki y avait été un peu fort de son côté. Il avait, après tout, pris l'apparence d'une version féminine et beaucoup plus mature et sensuelle de Haku, nue bien évidemment, et s'était accroché au pauvre nukenin. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance ! Néanmoins, cela restait une réaction excessive. Il était également intéressant de noter que, lors de cette boucle temporelle, le blondinet mourut pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Curieusement, ce ne fut pas le Momochi qui le tua mais un senbon…

Après cette huitième mort de Zabuza, Naruto avait cessé d'essayer de régler le problème par lui-même. Il ne voulait pas tuer le nukenin, après tout. Le Momochi était un bon gars et ce n'était qu'à cause de certaines circonstances malheureuses qu'ils fussent dans des camps opposés. Eh bien, ça et le fait qu'il était un déserteur, mais même pour ça il avait une excellente raison. L'Uzumaki avait appris plus tard dans sa vie, bien avant le Mugen Tsukuyomi, que Mizu no kuni avait été en proie à une violente guerre civile, rapidement nommée la Purge des lignées, car c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mei Terumi, la chef des rebelles, avait finalement mis fin à la guerre et était devenue la godaime Mizukage.

Et Zabuza avait été l'un des premiers à se rallier à elle à l'origine. Sa tentative échouée d'un coup d'état avait été une tentative de sa part de mettre fin au conflit avec le moins de victimes possibles. Cela avait échoué, malheureusement, et il avait été forcé de fuir le pays. Là, il avait commencé à se vendre au plus offrant, rassemblant des fonds en vue de soutenir l'effort de guerre de Mei. Malheureusement, à mi-chemin dans ses efforts, il s'était retrouvé confronté à l'équipe de Naruto et était mort au cours de la bataille sur le pont à Nami. C'était une fin tragique pour lui, et un coup sévère pour les rebelles. De plus, le confit à Kiri avait été prolongé d'au moins un an à cause de cela, peut-être plus. Vraiment, sa mort avait été pour le pire. Et cette fois-ci, Naruto voulait l'éviter si possible. Celle de Haku également, mais pour d'autres raisons.

Voyant que ses efforts pour vaincre Zabuza seul _sans_ le tuer ne menait à rien, du moins pas sans utiliser plusieurs jutsus qu'il ne voulait pas encore révéler, Naruto décida de se tourner vers ses coéquipiers pour leur demander de l'aide. Eh bien, cela avait été son intention dès le début de [Izanami], mais il avait temporairement oublié ce fait en raison de trop nombreuses morts, puis d'avoir d'autres choses à penser. Maintenant, cependant, il était de nouveau prêt, motivé et déterminé à agir comme il était censé le faire. Etre virtuellement immortel avait peut-être été une expérience intéressante, mais cela avait aussi et surtout été extrêmement éprouvant pour ses nerfs et sa conscience. Et son sens moral également.

Pouvoir faire ce que l'on souhaitait, commettre n'importe quel crime, n'importe quelle atrocité, en toute impunité… C'était effrayant rien que d'y penser, et d'autant plus que la tentation d'essayer était _réelle_. Mais il n'y avait pas succombé. S'il l'avait fait, il savait qu'il aurait recommencé. Ce genre de liberté et d'expérimentation dangereuse était addictive après tout. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'était devenu Orochimaru. Il était un bon exemple de ce qui ne fallait pas suivre.

Dans cette nouvelle boucle temporelle, Naruto se tourna directement vers ses coéquipiers, sans se soucier du Mizu bunshin, du moins pour l'instant. Il ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quelle distance il pourrait s'éloigner de son original et d'une source d'eau, mais tant qu'il était prudent, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de risque de rester là où il se trouvait. C'était évidemment à moins que le clone aqueux utilise un jutsu de type suiton, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais fait… Dans aucune boucle temporelle.

« Hinata-chan, Sasuke, êtes-vous prêt à travailler avec moi pour libérer Kakashi-sensei ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Naturellement, Naruto-kun. » Répondit la Hyuga sans la moindre hésitation, la gravité de la situation faisant temporairement disparaître son bégaiement.

« Hn. » Fit l'Uchiwa, ce qui n'était ni une confirmation ni une infirmation. « Qu'as-tu en tête ? » Demanda-t-il, voulant sans doute d'abord juger le plan avant de décider s'il convenait à quelqu'un de son importance de risquer sa vie pour son accomplissement.

« Je vais distraire Zabuza et son clone avec les miens. » Commença à expliquer l'Uzumaki. « Dans la confusion, l'un de vous devra jeter au vrai Zabuza les deux shurikens que je lui transmettrai. Les shurikens seront en fait des clones de moi transformés grâce à un [Henge]. Une fois lancés, Zabuza n'aura d'autre choix que de les parer, les dévier, les attraper ou les ésquiver. Dans tous les cas, mes clones seront assez près de Zabuza pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose et, espérons, libérer Kakashi-sensei. » Acheva-t-il, grimaçant légèrement sur la note d'incertitude finale.

Cependant, il voulait éviter de trop s'éloigner de sa stratégie d'origine, celle qu'il avait réalisée dans la vie réelle, avant le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Parce qu'elle avait fonctionné, Naruto préférait conserver cette valeur sûre autant que possible. Trop changer les événements dès maintenant et il serait impossible de prévoir comment serait le reste de la mission à Nami. Non, il était définitivement préférable de rester sur ce qu'il savait devrait fonctionner, pour peu que l'équipe y mettent les efforts nécessaires. En outre, l'Uzumaki pensait en termes d'équipe, mais ce serait essentiellement le travail de Sasuke une fois qu'il aurait acquis les fameux shurikens. Malheureusement pour elle, le style de combat de Hinata était tout simplement trop incompatible avec la situation actuelle. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était juste la conclusion inévitable. Un utilisateur du [Juuken] était faible au combat à distance et Zabuza était trop puissant pour la laisser risquer de s'approcher. Il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet…

« Hum… Pourquoi deux shurikens ? » Demanda timidement la Hyuga.

« Pour augmenter nos chances de réussite, j'espérai avoir recours à l'aide su [Shuriken Furtif] pour notre plan de sauvetage. » Expliqua Naruto, diligemment. « Moins nous serons prévisible, le mieux ce sera. »

« Ah… » Fit-elle d'une petite voix, son visage faisant brièvement une expression de déception. « Je suis assez décente au lancer de shurikens, mais je ne maîtrise pas du tout le shuriken furtif… » Révéla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Moi non plus. » Avoua l'Uzumaki sans honte. « Cependant, il est venu à ma connaissance que, peut-être, Sasuke serait capable de réaliser cette technique. Me suis-je trompé ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite au concerné.

« … » L'Uchiwa resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, semblant en conflit sur la situation. « … Je vais le faire. » Accepta-t-il finalement, bien à contrecœur.

_« Le Shinju soit loué… » _Soupira le blondinet de soulagement.

Il n'avait honnêtement pas été sûr que Sasuke accepte son plan. Le garçon avait déjà montré un certain nombre de différences entre le lui actuel et le lui du passé de Naruto, avant le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Le lui actuel était plus renfermé et vindicatif, plus prompt à la colère et à l'injustice, et, surtout, était beaucoup moins obéissant aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés. L'Uzumaki savait qu'il était en majorité responsable, étant donné que c'était ses actions qui façonnaient les changements du monde. C'était parce que l'Uchiwa n'était plus le meilleur que tous ces modifications avaient eu lieu. Dans la chronologie d'origine, un tel développement n'avait eu lieu qu'après le retour de Tsunade à Konoha. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à ce sujet, et encore moins maintenant.

« Très bien. Tiens-toi prêt ! » L'avertit Naruto, obtenant un hochement de tête sec en réponse.

Sans hésiter, il utilisa le [Kage Bunshin] pour créer une multitude de clones. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas spécifié un nombre en particulier, seulement un nombre suffisamment important pour que ses agissements passent inaperçus. Dès que ce fut fait, il ordonna à toutes les copies de lui-même de se jeter à l'assaut de celle de Zabuza. Seuls deux bunshins restèrent derrière, se changeant en shurikens fuma, avant de tomber dans la main tendue du blondinet. A partir de là, il les transmit rapidement à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse faire son travail, tandis que lui-même se joignait à la mêlée. La pauvre Hinata ne pouvait que regarder, réduite à surveiller et protéger Tazuna.

Comme convenu, dès que l'Uchiwa avait reçu les shurikens, il les utilisa immédiatement, les lança à Zabuza avec une précision digne de son clan. Grâce au [Shuriken Furtif], les chances de réussite augmentaient de 50-100%. Malheureusement, la cible était un juunin, l'un des sept épéistes de Kiri pas moins. Quelque chose comme un shuriken, même dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un autre shuriken, n'était pas une si grande menace. Cependant, les faits étaient en faveur des genins. D'une part, le nukenin était limité dans ses mouvements en raison de la nécessité de maintenir la [Prison aqueuse]. D'autre part, il était également limité dans son panel de jutsu, ne pouvant utiliser qu'une seule main. Même ainsi, cela n'était en rien une garantie de victoire. La clef, dans ce cas, résidait dans la véritable nature de l'attaque.

Le shuriken furtif contourna largement la zone ou les clones des deux camps, plus Naruto, se battaient et poursuivit sa route sans encombre pour prendre Zabuza directement de front. Du coin de l'œil, l'Uzumaki grimaça. Si cela avait été possible, il aurait préféré une attaque à revers ou quelque chose de similaire, mais bon, cela devrait le faire. Comme prévu, reproduisant fidèlement les mouvements que le blondinet l'avait vu faire dans son propre passé, le nukenin attrapa le premier shuriken sans difficulté, seulement pour être pris par surprise par le second. Naturellement, il parvint néanmoins à l'esquiver de justesse, ce qui permit au piège de se refermer sur lui.

Les deux shurikens reprirent leur véritable forme, révélant qu'il s'agissait en réalité de clones de Naruto. Sans laisser le temps à Zabuza de réagir, ils lui jetèrent une série de kunaï à bout portant, obligeant le nukenin à faire un bond en arrière pour esquiver, ne pouvant pas tout parer ou dévier en restant globalement immobile. Même ainsi, il avait une petite coupure sur la joue et une autre sur le bras. De retour sur la rive, l'Uzumaki sourit, imité timidement par Hinata, et même Sasuke se permit un grognement de satisfaction. Ils avaient réussi ! Kakashi avait finalement été libéré après tant d'efforts. Le round deux pouvait enfin commencer…

* * *

Certaines choses changeaient. D'autres, en revanche, persistaient à rester les mêmes. En l'occurrence, l'affrontement entre Kakashi et Zabuza s'était déroulé presque exactement de la même façon que dans les souvenirs de Naruto. Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, c'était en fait une bonne chose. Cela signifiait que les vagues que produisaient l'Uzumaki n'étaient pas encore si importantes qu'il lui était impossible de prédire l'avenir prévisible. Cela dit, plus il cherchait à anticiper quelque chose sur le long terme, moins il y avait de chance que les événements se déroulent de la même façon qu'il les avait vécu la première fois. C'était le principe de l'effet papillon. Une petite action aujourd'hui aurait une immense conséquence demain. Eh bien, peut-être pas demain, mais dans les années à venir, certainement.

Contrairement au combat d'origine, Zabuza n'avait pas eu le shuriken fuma ce coup-ci, si bien qu'il avait directement attaqué Kakashi, qui avait paré l'attaque avec un kunaï. Les deux combattants avaient bondi ensuite en arrière en avaient utilisé simultanément un [Dragon aqueux]. Les jutsus identiques s'étaient percutés et s'annulés mutuellement, mais le Hatake n'avait pas semblé perturbé par cela, à l'inverse du Momochi qui avait montré des signes clairs de frustration et de colère. Ce fut le début de sa déchéance. La perte de son sang-froid, tout comme l'avait déjà vu Naruto, serait ce qui causerait la défaite du nukenin.

Grognant, Zabuza s'était jeté sur Kakashi son hachoir géant en main et avait essayé de le trancher en deux. Dans sa colère, son style avait perdu toute grâce ou logique, devenant facilement prévisible. Naruto s'était toujours demandé si, à ce moment-là le Momochi avait déjà été au moins en partie sous un genjutsu grâce au sharingan du Hatake. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas cette capacité. [Capteur] ne détectait rien de particulier à ce sujet, cela dit. D'un autre côté, Naruto n'était pas très subtile avec ce Jutsu, si bien qu'il manquait souvent les plus petits détails. Et il était évident que leur juunin-sensei savait faire preuve de subtilité… Quand il le voulait.

Bondissant une nouvelle fois en arrière, les deux combattants avaient décidé de préparer une nouvelle série de mudras. Comme prévu par Naruto, qui avait déjà vu le combat une fois auparavant, Zabuza avait commencé à être de plus en plus perturbé, d'autant plus lorsque Kakashi finissait ses phrases, voire même les disait en même temps que lui. Le combat s'était finalement achevé quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le Hatake avait utilisé la [Grande cataracte], le Jutsus même qu'avait voulu faire le Momochi, mais avait été devancé par son adversaire. Confus, apeuré et en pleine divagation, le nukenin avait demandé à leur juunin-sensei s'il pouvait voir l'avenir grâce à son sharingan. Celui-ci avait confirmé d'un ton mortellement sérieux, affirmant ensuite que la mort était venue le chercher.

Naruto avait dû se retenir de rire à ce moment-là. C'était faux, bien évidemment. Alors qu'il n'avait pas honte d'admettre que le sharingan possédait une puissance injuste, peut-être même excessive pour quelqu'un qui savait _réellement_ s'en servir et savait comment en abuser, il ne permettait cependant pas de voir l'avenir. La véritable capacité de ce dojutsu, quand on y réfléchissait bien, était son aptitude à décortiquer, analyser et démystifier ce qu'il voyait. Grâce à ces trois étapes, son possesseur assimilait littéralement la connaissance de ce qu'il voyait. C'était pour cela qu'il était possible d'apprendre des jutsus d'un simple regard.

De même, si l'on regardait les magatamas de la pupille au moment où ceux-ci se mettaient à tournoyer, ils produisaient un effet hypnotique qui _permettait_ à l'utilisateur d'implanter un genjutsu dans sa cible. Ce n'était cependant pas une garantie et, l'effet étant plus subtil, l'illusion était généralement moins forte que son équivalant réalisé avec des mudras, à moins bien sûr d'avoir un sharingan particulièrement puissant, comme celui d'Itachi Uchiwa. Enfin, le dojutsu permettait, par l'analyse prolongé, d'anticiper un déplacement pour savoir où un objet en mouvement devrait _théoriquement_ se trouver la seconde suivante. Chaque analyse se faisait lorsque les magatamas achevaient un tour complet dans la pupille. Ce n'était pas exactement la capacité à voir l'avenir, ni même une _prédiction_ de l'avenir, mais une simple prévision. Eh bien, pour un profane, il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre les deux…

Kakashi avait ensuite levé un kunaï à hauteur de son visage, prêt à mettre fin à la vie de Zabuza, lorsque le moment que Naruto avait tant attendu arriva enfin. Regardant attentivement, il vit deux senbons fendre l'air et percer le cou du nukenin sans la moindre difficulté. Le Momochi, portant une expression surprise sur son visage, s'effondra au sol et ne bougea plus. Dans le même temps, l'attention de tout le monde s'était portée en direction d'un arbre, d'où l'attaque était venue. Là se tenait Haku Yuki, vêtu de sa tenue d'Anbu, son masque dissimulant son visage androgyne. Voir le garçon, vivant et en bonne santé, emplit l'Uzumaki d'un mélange de joie, de tristesse et de nostalgie. Il avait sans doute été le premier ami de sa chronologie d'origine. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour cela…

« Effectivement, la mort a réclamé Zabuza… » Annonça Haku d'une voix presque rieuse, s'amusant probablement de la blague qu'il faisait à l'insu de tout le monde.

« … » Kakashi regarda le nouveau venu prudemment, imité par Sasuke et Hinata. La Hyuga, en particulier, semblait un peu tendue par l'arrivant. Elle était la plus bouleversée à ne pas avoir remarquée son approche. Certes, son byakugan n'avait pas été activé, mais cela l'avait laissé perturbé malgré tout. Naruto décida qu'il commencerait à lui apprendre à utiliser son dojutsu de telle sorte qu'elle puisse s'en servir inconsciemment et qu'il soit en permanence semi-actif.

« Je vous remercie. » Déclara Haku d'un ton légèrement formel. « Voici longtemps que je guettais l'occasion de tuer Zabuza. »

« Ce masque… » Murmura le Hatake. « Tu es un chasseurs de nukenins de Kiri, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … » Le Yuki hésita un très bref instant, avant de hocher la tête doucement. « C'est exact… Vous êtes bien informé. »

« Un… Chasseur de nukenins ? » Répéta Hinata, confuse à ce terme.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Haku, regardant la jeune fille alors qu'il lui expliquait. « Je fais partie d'une unité d'Anbu spécialisé dans la chasse de nukenins de mon village. Mon travail, comme indiqué, est de tuer les déserteurs. »

« Oh… » Fit la Hyuga, d'une petite voix.

_« Il est plutôt bon menteur… »_ Constata l'Uzumaki, ayant oublié ce fait. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Kakashi jaugeant le faux Anbu du regard, essayant de déterminer s'il est une menace ou non. Il sembla déterminer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger car il remit son bandeau frontal en biais sur son visage, dissimulant une fois de plus son sharingan.

« Bien. Mon travail ici est à présent terminé. » Déclara le Yuki en utilisant un [Shunshin] pour se déplacer juste à côté de la « dépouille » de Zabuza et la chargea sur son dos sans difficulté apparente. « Je me dois à présent de disposer de son corps. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Sur ce, il s'en alla, utilisant un nouveau [Shunshin] pour quitter la zone en vitesse, emportant avec lui Zabuza. Sans doute que Haku avait jugé préférable de rester le moins longtemps possible en compagnie d'un juunin. Après tout, même affaibli, Kakashi aurait fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette situation. S'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé, il se serait rendu compte immédiatement de deux choses. D'une part, l'Anbu était loin d'être assez fort pour effectivement pouvoir en être un et, d'autre part, les senbons n'étaient en aucune façon une arme mortelle, et encore moins dans le cou. Heureusement pour le Yuki, les pensées du Hatake étaient ralenties par les brumes d'une fatigue mentale due à une utilisation excessive du sharingan. Eh bien, Naruto était dans une situation encore pire, mais son abus du [Kage Bunshin] lui avait permis de développer une tolérance à ce phénomène…

_Vous avez demandé à mettre fin à [Izanami]. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir continuer ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Décision confirmée. [Izanami] est désormais achevé._

_Vous avez perdu l'Avantage Première bataille (Semi-Permanent)._

_Félicitations ! Le Boss Zabuza a été vaincu (repoussé)._

_Félicitations ! Le Boss Zabuza a été vaincu (tué)._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes parvenu à éliminer un Boss d'une façon incroyablement imprévisible ([Oiroke]). Vous gagnez 20% d'expérience et d'expérience-jutsu supplémentaire._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Pour avoir rempli un objectif caché, vous gagnez l'Objet : [Lame brisée de Kubikiribocho]._

_Félicitations ! Votre contrôle de chakra est désormais de 100%. Tant que cela restera le cas, votre expérience-jutsu augmentera de 25%._

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de lire les quelques autres messages d'information concernant la montée de niveau de ses divers Jutsus. Il était trop fatigué pour cela. Cela dit, la dernière annonce était une surprise, certes agréable, mais néanmoins une surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Naruto supposait que ce devait être le fait qu'il ait vaincu Zabuza d'au moins deux façons différentes, l'une d'elle lui aura fourni ce bonus agréable. Ceci dit, il avait déjà gagné une telle lame brisée durant [Izanami]. En fait, c'était la fois où il avait tué le Momochi avec ses [Chaînes de chakra]. Il avait récupérer le fragment, pensant que cela pourrait être un morceau de métal intéressant à utiliser pour ses Métiers [Forgeron] et [Forgeron-nin]. Le gain important de niveau était un choc moindre. Zabuza lui avait après tout donné de l'expérience à deux reprises : la première fois qu'il avait été tué et la fois où il avait été vaincu par Kakashi, vivant mais forcé d'être évacué par Haku. Oh, et le petit bonus d'expérience acquis pour avoir le Momochi avec un [Oiroke] était pas mal non plus…

Naruto n'avait qu'un seul véritable regret, c'était de ne pas avoir été en mesure de copier le [Dragon aqueux] et la [Grande cataracte] pendant le combat entre Kakashi et Zabuza. C'était une des limites du [Sharingan]. Il permettait d'assimiler n'importe quel Jutsu, mais sous certaines conditons. Pour un ninjutsu non-élémentaire, un taijutsu ou un genjutsu, l'Uzumaki pouvait copier tous ceux de rang B ou moins. Lorsqu'il en venait aux ninjutsus élémentaires, cela devenait déjà plus compliqué. Pour les ninjutsus correspondant à son élément principal, il pouvait copier un rang au-dessus de sa limite normale, soit au rang A. Pour un ninjutsu correspondant à son élément secondaire, il pouvait copier normalement, soit au rang B. Pour un ninjutsus correspondant pas à son élément principal ou secondaire, il ne pouvait copier qu'un rang en dessous de sa limite normale, soit au rang C. Malheureusement, le [Dragon aqueux] était de rang B et la [Grande cataracte] était de rang A. Impossible donc, pour le moment du moins.

De plus, Naruto s'était auto-imposé quelques restrictions supplémentaires. Alors que cela ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement de voler les techniques de ses ennemis, il refusait de le faire avec ses alliés, même pour la bonne cause. Pour cette raison, il n'avait jamais essayé de copier les Jutsus katon de Sasuke, ni tenté d'assimiler le taijutsu de son clan ou de celui de Hinata. Il y avait déjà tellement qu'il pouvait apprendre, il n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme un rapace pour devenir plus fort. Et puis, s'il pouvait l'apprendre en demandant gentiment, comme cela avait été le cas pour le [Goken], pourquoi risquer de s'antagoniser un camarade ? Eh bien, Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire, sauf si cela devait lui arriver, donc il ne se soucierait pas spécialement de la moralité de ses actions. Son comportement dans la chronologie d'origine avait déjà montré ce fait, et il était pire dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, malheureusement.

_« Caractéristiques ! » _Ordonna mentalement l'Uzumaki, chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 30.

[FORCE] : 75 + 48,3% +16 (127)

[RESISTANCE] : 65 + 78,3% + 11 (127)

[VITESSE] : 75 + 30% + 22 (120)

[DEXTERITE] : 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 82 + 79,1% + 14 (161)

[ENDURANCE] : 99 + 59,1% + 13 (171)

[CONSTITUTION] : 144 + 49,1% + 110 (325)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 91 – 50% + 10 (56)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,2% + 10 (38)

[MENTALITE] : 60 – 14,3% + 13 (64)

[CHAKRA] : 252 + 19,9% + 210 (512)

[SAGESSE] : 273 + 83.8% + 10 (512)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

Sans une seconde pensée, Naruto mit tous ses points de [CARACTERISTIQUE] dans son [INTELLIGENCE]. Actuellement, c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin, d'autant plus que seulement la moitié sera réellement comptabilisée en raison de son désagréable malus. Le reste de ses [CARACTERISTIQUES] pouvait bien attendre quelques semaines. Sa priorité était de devenir plus intelligent. Jusqu'à présent, la réussite de ses plans avaient été en grande partie due à la chance. Pas nécessairement une bonne chose lorsqu'il regarda sa [CHANCE] et voyait à quel point instable et imprévisible elle était, un peu comme lui-même en fait.

_Félicitations, Naruto. Tu as franchi une nouvelle étape dans ta réalisation de ton objectif._

_« Merci, Interface. »_ Remercia-t-il mentalement, avant de sentir un violent vertige le faire chanceler légèrement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kakashi littéralement s'effondrer au sol, son chakra complètement épuisé. Retenant un soupir, il grimaça. _« Oui, certaines choses refusent clairement de changer… Cette fois-ci, je refuse de le porter. »_ Dans sa chronologie originale, c'était lui qui avait ramené le juunin jusque chez Tazuna après qu'il se soit évanoui. Ce n'était pas une option ce coup-ci. Il n'était déjà pas certain lui-même d'arriver à destination…

« Sasuke, tu te charges de porter Kakashi-sensei jusque chez Tazuna. » Décida-t-il sur un coup de tête.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Fut la réponse immédiate de l'Uchiwa.

« Je suis le chef d'équipe suppléant et, voyant que Kakashi-sensei n'est pas en état de donner des ordres, c'est à moi de le faire. » Expliqua l'Uzumaki d'un air las. « Je ne peux pas demander à Hinata de s'en charger, elle va avoir un rôle primordial à partir de maintenant. Je ne peux pas non plus m'en charger car je dois être libre de mes mouvements pour remplir mon rôle de chef. Et il est absolument hors de question de demander à notre client de porter Kakashi-sensei à notre place. Donc, tu le fais ! »

« Hn… » Grogna Sasuke, clairement mécontent, mais finit par obtempérer de très mauvaise grâce.

« Q-Quel sera mon rôle, N-Naruto-kun ? » Demanda timidement Hinata, clairement intimidée à l'idée d'avoir un rôle primordial.

« Puisque Kakashi-sensei est incapable de s'occuper de la surveillance de notre progression, ce sera à nous de nous en charger. » L'informa-t-il en souriant doucement. « Je veux donc que tu utilises ton [Byakugan] pour t'assurer que le reste du chemin est sans danger. Ce serait vraiment de mauvais gout que l'on soit pris par surprise maintenant alors que l'on est si près de notre destination… »

Il voulait essayer de la mettre en confiance, quelque chose dont elle manquait cruellement, malheureusement. C'était à tel point qu'elle était dotée d'un Avantage à ce sujet, avantage qui était en fait un gros inconvénient. C'était presque un handicap à ce stade. Et, fait curieux, son [Byakugan] en pâtissait. Alors que la limite actuelle de la portée du dojutsu de Hinata était de 10 000 mètres, elle ne pouvait réellement « voir » que dans un périmètre limité à 50 mètres. Naruto pensait que son manque de confiance en soi l'empêchait d'exprimer son plein potentiel. Elle se restreignait inconsciemment, persuadé que ses capacités étaient inférieures à ce qu'elles étaient réellement. Il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet…

Sur une note de côté, Neji avait un problème différent avec son [Byakugan], même si le résultat était similaire au final. Il possédait l'Avantage Haine aveugle (Semi-Permanent) qui portait assez bien son nom. En raison de haine pour la branche principale de son clan, la portée de son dojutsu était restreinte à un maximum de 50 mètres. Enfin bon, dans son cas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire tant qu'il ne réglait pas ses comptes. L'Uzumaki avait l'intention d'arranger les choses pendant les examens chuunins tout comme il l'avait fait dans la chronologie originale. C'était à peu près le seul moment où il était assez réceptif pour écouter ce qu'on lui disait. Ça et il ne voulait pas révéler trop tôt ses propres capacités.

« J-Je comprends, Naruto-kun. » Affirma doucement la Hyuga en hochant la tête.

« Bien… » Fit le jinchuriki avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Malheureusement, sa fatigue mentale se révéla supérieure à ce qu'il avait imaginé. A son insu, son masque d'assurance et de confiance avait commencé à se fissurer, révélant à quel point épuisé il était réellement. Cependant, seule Hinata se rendit compte de ce fait, ou alors elle était la seule à le connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir remarquer cela. Ce fut donc avec un regard inquiet qu'elle guida son équipe en direction du village de Tazuna. Utilisant son [Byakugan] pour observer les environs, elle conserva en permanence un regard sur l'arçon dont elle était amoureuse. Elle voulait lui venir en aide, vraiment, mais elle était trop timide et manquait tellement de confiance en elle qu'elle n'osait rien faire.

De plus, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi il semblait à ce point épuisé soudainement. Le combat contre Zabuza n'avait tout de même pas pu l'affecter à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, Naruto, même s'il était très doué pour le cacher, semblait prêt à défaillir à tout instant. Il voulait agir comme un chef fort et inébranlable, mais même lui avait ses limites. Si cela devait arriver, elle serait prête à réagir. Et même si cela lui donnerait une excuse pour pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras et sentir son corps contre le sien, ce dont elle ne profiterait _pas_, Hinata espérait vraiment que cela ne se produise pas…

* * *

« Naruto-kun… » Appela la voix douce de Hinata, faisant sortir Naruto d'un sommeil dont il avait plus que besoin. « Il faut que tu te lèves, à présent. Kakashi-sensei s'est enfin réveillé. »

_Vous avez dormi sur un canapé. Vos PV, PC et PE ont été restaurés de 20%._

« Hmm… » Grogna le garçon d'une voix pâteuse. « Cinq minutes de plus Hinata-chan… »

« Naruto-kun… » Insista la jeune Hyuga en le secouant légèrement. « Il faut vraiment que tu te lèves. Kakashi-sensei va vouloir nous parler… »

« Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre cinq minutes de plus… » Assura l'Uzumaki d'une voix groggy, ouvrant péniblement les yeux. « Allez, Hinata-chan… Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas dormir avec moi ? Ce canapé est étonnamment confortable… »

« N-Naruto-kun ! » S'exclama-t-elle et le garçon pouvait presque l'entendre rougir.

« Je plaisante… » Soupira-t-il en se redressant et s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé. Il frotta ensuite ses yeux avec la paume de sa main. « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Juste une heure, Naruto-kun. » Informa-t-elle de sa voix apaisante.

_« Ah, c'est pour ça… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki en retenant une grimace.

Après la fin du combat avec Zabuza, le jinchuriki blond avait été forcé de se traîner jusque chez Tazuna, mais il avait fallu deux bonnes heures à son équipe pour arriver à destination. Là, après avoir installé Kakashi dans une chambre et expliqué la situation à Tsunami, la fille de Tazuna, Naruto avait demandé la permission d'emprunter leur canapé pour une courte sieste et, sitôt allongé, s'était endormi. Malheureusement, une seule heure de sommeil était trop peu pour soulager sa fatigue mentale. Cependant, il avait une solution, ou du moins il espérait que la solution qu'il avait trouvée fonctionnerait.

Avec un mudra, il transmit l'ordre à ses clones, qu'il avait dispersé dans la forêt à proximité de la maison juste avant d'y entrer, de se disperser. Chacun d'eux, une quarantaine au total, avait reçu l'ordre de dormir, ce qu'ils firent avec un plaisir évident, étant eux aussi soumis à la même fatigue que leur original. L'Uzumaki fut agréablement surpris, et soulagé, de constater que le repos accumulé par le sommeil de ses kage bunshins lui avait également été transmis. Clignant les yeux, le garçon se sentit immédiatement plus alerte. C'était bon à savoir qu'il puisse utiliser ses clones de cette façon, il le referait sans doute. Eh bien, il n'était pas parfaitement reposé, sa méthode agissant principalement comme un substitut, mais ça restait _beaucoup_ mieux qu'avant. Satisfait, il se dirigea à l'étage, où se trouvait la chambre de Kakashi et où tout le monde, y compris Tazuna et Tsunami, étaient présents. Quand il arriva, il vit la fille du charpentier inspecter le juunin avec un regard inquiet.

« Etes-vous certain que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle, visiblement sceptique.

« Oui, il me faudra juste une petite semaines pour récupérer. » Assura Kakashi d'une voix néanmoins fatiguée. « Cela m'est déjà arrivé avant… Il y a assez longtemps… »

« Kakashi-sensei, vous vouliez nous voir ? » Demanda Naruto, faisant ainsi connaître sa présence. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait encore peu de patience en raison de son Avantage Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent).

« Oui… » Confirma le concerné d'une voix lente. « Je voudrais savoir… Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet Anbu ? »

« … ? » Le front de l'Uzumaki se plissa. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette question dans sa première ligne temporelle. Non, il était sûr que le juunin ne leur avait jamais demandé leur avis. Intéressant… « Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? »

« Tout. » Affirma le Hatake. « Vos impressions et ressentis, ainsi que ce que vous avez pensé de son rôle et de sa présence. »

« Rapide, mortel, efficace, professionnel, silencieux. » Fut l'analyse immédiate de Sasuke en cinq mots brefs. Alors qu'il n'avait pas aimé qu'un arriviste s'approprie le fruit de _ses_ efforts, il reconnaissait au moins le talent de l'Anbu. L'Uchiwa avait l'ambition d'être exactement cela, mais également bien plus, après tout.

« Hum… » Fit Hinata, hésitante. « Il était discret… Il a agi avec discernement… Et oui… Il a été efficace… Je suppose… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais rencontré de chasseur de nukenins avant, donc… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas exactement comment juger son travail… »

« … » L'Uzumaki fut le seul à rester silencieux, hésitant également mais pour d'autres raisons que la Hyuga.

« Naruto ? » Incita Kakashi, curieux, tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« … » Le garçon soupira profondément avant de se frotter l'arrière du crâne avec un mélange d'agacement et d'irritation, du moins cela fut perçu ainsi par son entourage. « Je crois que nous avons eu affaire à un imposteur… » Il avait été hésitant à dire la vérité, mais avait finalement décidé que ce serait pour le mieux de le faire au moins partiellement et de laisser non-dit ce qui n'était pas nécessaire de savoir.

« N-Naruto-kun ? » S'exclama Hinata, visiblement choquée par son annonce.

« Hn ? » Même Sasuke se révéla curieux, même si à contrecœur.

« Oh ? » Fit le Hatake, une légère lueur d'intérêt brillant dans son regard encore fatigué. « Et pourquoi cela ? »

« … Les senbons. » Commença à révéler le blondinet. « Ce ne sont pas des armes, plutôt des instruments médicinaux utilisés principalement pour l'acuponcture. Une personne avec de bonne connaissance en anatomie peut les utiliser de diverses façons. En outre, ils ont la capacité de permettre de simuler la mort s'ils frappent un ou plusieurs points vitaux. Curieusement, l'un de ces points vitaux se trouve dans le cou, à l'endroit exact que l'Anbu a ciblé sur Zabuza. »

« C'est vrai. » Approuva Kakashi avec un lent hochement de tête. « Autre chose ? »

« … » Naruto hésita une fois de plus. « Les frontières de Mizu sont officiellement fermées depuis quelques années, à présent. » Expliqua-t-il en faisant particulièrement attention à ce qu'il disait. « Le pays s'est complètement et volontairement isolé du reste du monde. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de problème à Kiri, un problème d'origine shinobi, qui a pris beaucoup d'ampleur. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ce sujet. Et pour cette raison, je trouve suspect qu'un chasseur de nukenins de Kiri solitaire se retrouve hors de son pays, même si Nami reste dans une zone proche de Mizu. »

Naruto ne pouvait pas simplement déclaré qu'il y avait une guerre civile à Kiri entre l'actuel Mizukage et les détenteurs de lignée. Cette information n'avait pas été divulguée. Et alors qu'il ne doutait pas que différents espions de chaque nation aient transmis ce qu'il s'y passait, l'absence de divulgation indiquait que cela avait été classé « information confidentielle ». Eh bien, il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Les Kage ne voulaient pas vraiment avoir leur propre version de la Purge au sein de leur village. Cela devait d'ailleurs être la principale raison pour laquelle personne n'avait essayé de s'impliquer dans ce conflit.

« C'est vrai aussi. » Approuva le juunin en fronçant des sourcils. « Je n'y avais pas pensé… Autre chose ? »

« Une seule. » Admit Naruto, retenant un bâillement, son réveil récent se faisant encore ressentir. « Le cadavre. L'Anbu ne s'en est pas débarrassé. Je ne suis pas un connaisseur sur le sujet mais je suppose qu'un chasseur de nukenin est à un certain point comme les chasseurs de primes. Lorsqu'ils tuent leur cible, ils gardent une preuve, généralement la tête, et se débarrassent du reste. Il n'y a aucune raison de se déplacer pour faire cela. Pourtant, cet Anbu a été assez pressé de nous quitter et je ne vois aucune raison à ce comportement.

« Très bien. » Déclara Kakashi, avant de se tourner vers le reste de son équipe. « Et ceci est pourquoi Naruto est le chef d'équipe suppléant. » Déclara-t-il fermement, probablement à l'attention de Sasuke, le seul qui ne semblait pas satisfait de l'Uzumaki dans cette position. « Tu as tout à fait raison, Naruto. » Dit-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur le concerné. « Le comportement de cet Anbu est hautement suspect. En fait, je crains que, comme tu l'as sans doute déjà deviné à partir de tes explications, Zabuza ne soit en réalité toujours en vie. »

« L'Anbu devait être un allié de Zabuza qui était dissimulé à proximité et qui avait pour mission de le sauver si jamais sa situation venait à mal tourner pour lui. » Compléta l'Uzumaki, d'un ton qu'il se voulait sérieux et sombre pour correspondra à l'atmosphère.

« Attendez ! » S'exclama soudainement Tazuna, choqué. « Vous voulez dire que Zabuza pourrait revenir ? »

« C'est plus que probable. » Confirma Kakashi, solennel. « Cependant, il a lui aussi été blessé. Il lui faudra du temps pour se soigner. Cela pourrait être plus ou moins long suivant la compétence de son médecin… »

« L'Anbu avait assez de connaissance anatomique pour savoir ou planter ses senbons. » Intervint Naruto. « Nul doute pour moi qu'il sache comment optimiser la guérison de Zabuza. »

« C'est vrai… » Songea pensivement le Hatake à haute voix. « Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il lui faudra une semaine environ pour être de nouveau pleinement opérationnel. Un peu comme moi… »

« Si nous devions combattre Zabuza une nouvelle fois, nous ne gagnerions pas. » Annonça fermement Naruto en se désignant ainsi que Sasuke et Hinata. « Nous avons eu de la chance la dernière fois et cela a aidé qu'il nous ait sous-estimé. Il ne refera pas cette erreur. »

« Dans ce cas, vous avez une semaine pour devenir plus fort. » Déclara Kakashi avec un sourire de l'œil. « Il se trouve que j'ai la formation parfaite pour vous. »

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda, ou plutôt exigea, Sasuke, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

« Hum… » Naruto pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Grimper aux arbres… »

_La quête [Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni] a été mise à jour._

[Aidez à la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni !]

Objectif : Assurez-vous que la construction du grand pont de Nami no kuni arrive à son terme, quitte à devoir participer à ladite construction si besoin est.

Objectif n°2 : Battez Zabuza et son complice.

Objectif secondaire : Faire en sorte que Gato soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

Limite de temps : indéfini (jusqu'à l'achèvement du pont).

Rang de la quête : A.

Succès : +2000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Nami. Ryos en quantité proportionnelle à la qualité de la prestation. Autres.

Echec : Indéfini. Mort possible.

* * *

« Que faisons-nous ici, sensei ? » Demanda Sasuke, clairement mécontent, en regardant autour de lui.

« Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous allez apprendre à grimper aux arbres. » Expliqua Kakashi d'un ton béat.

« Je sais déjà grimper aux arbres. » Affirma l'Uchiwa avec un grognement irrité.

« Pas de la façon dont je compte vous apprendre. » Assura le juunin, ne cachant pas l'amusement de sa voix.

Le trio de genins, ainsi que le Hatake, s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt avoisinante à la demande de ce dernier. Kakashi, se soutenant grâce à des béquilles, se tenait devant eux. Ricanant, il s'approcha d'un arbre et, canalisant du chakra dans la plante de ses pieds, utilisa [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] pour escalader ledit arbre avec une facilité surprenante… Du moins, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vu ou appris cela. Grimpant une dizaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter sur une branche suffisamment solide pour soutenir son poids, le juunin regarda en bas à ses élèves avec un regard béat.

« Voilà comment je veux que vous grimpiez aux arbres. » Acheva-t-il, véritablement satisfait de sa performance, pensant sans doute que le fait d'être partiellement incapacité renforçait l'effet qu'il jugeait déjà impressionnant.

« … » Hinata tapota doucement ses index l'un contre l'autre, trop timide pour attirer l'attention sur elle en disant qu'elle savait déjà faire cet exercice.

« … » Naruto regarda Kakashi en dissimulant une légère déception. Dire qu'à l'époque, dans sa première ligne temporelle, il avait trouvé la démonstration incroyable… Eh bien, c'était nostalgique, si rien d'autre.

« … » Sasuke avait un regard déterminé. Réussir cet exercice le rendrait plus fort, et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien ! » Annonça le Hatake, envoyant à chacun des genins un kunaï, qui se planta à leurs pieds. « Utilisez ceci pour marquer votre progression. Soyez diligent dans votre progression, car cela pourrait vous sauver la vie bientôt. Vous pouvez commencer ! »

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Finissez la formation spéciale de Kakashi… Eh bien, faîtes semblant au moins !]

Limite de temps : Une semaine.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : \+ 100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Kakashi Hatake.

Echec : Vous avez déjà terminé la formation, vous vous posez vraiment cette question ?

_« … »_ Naruto retint un grognement amusé avant de froncer les sourcils. _« J'y pense depuis un moment, mais est-ce que ce serait possible d'inclure l'objectif dans l'annonce de quête ?_

_Demande enregistrée… Modification effectuée !_

[Finissez la formation spéciale de Kakashi… Eh bien, faîtes semblant au moins !]

Objectif : Apprenez le Jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] et montrez le résultat de votre travail à Kakashi.

Limite de temps : Une semaine.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : \+ 100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Kakashi Hatake.

Echec : Vous avez déjà réussi la formation, vous vous posez vraiment cette question ?

Souriant légèrement, Naruto accepta cette quête. Il ne montrerait pas tout de suite sa compétence dans le Jutsu en question, mais il le ferait… Plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de ce temps libre pour quelques autres choses, des choses qu'il avait préparées depuis avant son départ de Konoha. Et puis il chargerait sans doute un clone de s'occuper personnellement de la formation de Hinata. Ou il le ferait lui-même. Dans tous les cas, cela devrait attendre que Kakashi s'en aille. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était juste qu'il préférait conserver l'anonymat aussi longtemps que possible…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé !

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai moi-même pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre (les autres aussi). Je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, sinon que je suis toujours fidèle au poste et que mes fictions ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

Je ne compte pas m'étendre davantage. Ce ne serait ni intéressant ni constructif. Si vous n'avez pas lu les autres chapitres, n'hésitez pas à le faire et si c'est déjà fait, je suppose que l'on se reverra la semaine prochaine ou, au pire la semaine d'après. Je vais essayer de continuer à publier chaque semaine mais, à défaut, toutes les deux semaines me semble jouable…

A la prochaine !


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à tous, c'est moi ! En même temps, qui d'autre ?

Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Je n'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière parce que... Attendez que je trouve une excuse crédible... Attendez encore un peu... Juste un peu plus... Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié !

Avec mon nouveau travail, j'ai été tellement débordé que j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre la semaine dernière.

Et parce que les mauvaises nouvelles ne vont jamais seules... Le chapitre de cette semaine ne sera pas publié non plus, seulement celui de la semaine dernière.

Le chapitre qui aurait dû sortir cette semaine, en plus de celui-ci, était le chapitre 21 de FSAN. Cependant, il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec le chapitre actuel. Il se trouve que j'approche de la fin de l'arc Aincrad et que je veux faire de la qualité autant que possible (comme d'habitude, quoi). Sauf que... ça veut pas sortir. J'essaye, mais ça veut pas. Et comme je veux éviter de copier l'anime ou le light novel autre que pour la contextualisation, je me retrouve à avoir de la difficulté là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir.

De plus, je ne m'estime pas entièrement satisfait de ce que j'ai déjà écrit... La vérité est que, à la base, je comptais faire de ce chapitre un bref résumé et sauter directement au chapitre suivant, pour ainsi dire. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que le résumé aurait été trop long être intégré dans un chapitre, tout en étant trop court pour être en soi un chapitre. Du coup je me suis retrouvé à écrire un chapitre entier et que le résultat ne me satisfait pas vraiment. Eh bien, certains passages seulement, mais le fait demeure...

Du coup, pour la semaine prochaine, je vais soit publier le chapitre FSAN, soit, si je continue à bloquer, passer directement au chapitre 22 de Ryuuketsu. Quant au chapitre 21 de FSAN je le publierai quand j'arriverai à le terminer... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'achever pour la semaine prochaine. Cela ne devrait pas être si dur, j'en suis presque à 8000 mots ! Sachant qu'un chapitre de FSAN est de 9000-10000 mots en moyenne, le plus dur sera de réécrire les parties qui ne me satisfont pas.

Enfin bref, passons à ce qui vous intéresse le plus, la lecture de ce chapitre !

Donc... Eh bien... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 : Débuter l'entrainement…_**

Naruto regarda distraitement Sasuke effectuer l'exercice de [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] et obtenir de maigres résultats. Tout comme l'Uzumaki s'en souvenait de sa première ligne temporelle l'Uchiwa y allait trop fort. Il mettait trop de chakra dans la plante de ses pieds, ce qui causait l'écorce des arbres à être écrasés sous la pression, laissant ainsi une marque de pas dans le tronc. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Dans l'ensemble, les clans mettaient l'accent sur le développement des bobines de chakra, ainsi que sur la réserve de chakra. Les jeunes, suivant cette logique, se formaient plus dur et plus intensément. Ils dépensaient plus de chakra que nécessaire afin de développer plus rapidement leurs bobines de chakra. Toutefois, dans un exercice comme celui-ci, cette méthode de formation était complètement erronée, entravant l'apprentissage plutôt que l'améliorant.

A l'inverser, dans sa première ligne temporelle, Naruto avait eu le problème inverse à celui de Sasuke. Membre du clan Uzumaki et jinchuriki de Kurama, le Kyubi, il possédait depuis la naissance de vastes quantités de chakra. C'était à tel point que les jutsus les plus basiques lui étaient inaccessibles, puisqu'il les surchargeait de chakra systématiquement. Pendant des années, il s'était entrainé et avait fait de son mieux pour limiter et réduire au maximum la quantité de chakra qu'il utilisait. En faisant cela, il avait été en mesure d'apprendre le [Kawarimi] et le [Henge], mais le [Bunshin], malheureusement, était resté hors de sa portée. Et lorsqu'était venu le temps d'apprendre le [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)], son habitude de minimiser son chakra pour alimenter ses techniques s'était retournée contre lui. Son pied n'avait pas adhéré à la surface de l'arbre et il était tombé.

Enfin bon, c'était de l'histoire ancienne… Pour Naruto en tout cas. Sasuke, cependant, devait à nouveau apprendre ce jutsu. Tant mieux pour lui, cela allait le tenir occupé. L'Uzumaki regarda autour de lui et constata que Kakashi était parti. Son utilisation de [Capteur] le lui confirma. En conséquence, il se tourna vers Hinata, qui regardait l'Uchixa avec un visage compliqué. Il savait pourquoi. En dépit d'avoir été partiellement formée par Anko, la Hyuga souffrait encore d'un sévère manque de confiance en elle. Alors pour elle, de voir un « génie » similaire à Neji avoir de la difficulté à apprendre une technique qu'elle maîtrisait déjà… Cela la laissait perplexe et confuse.

« Hinata-chan ! » Appela discrètement le blondinet de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille l'avait entendu, il lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. « Nous allons nous entraîner ailleurs. » Expliqua-t-il lorsqu'elle fut à ses côtés. « Puisque nous savons déjà comment grimper aux arbres de cette façon, nous allons poursuivre la formation à laquelle j'avais commencé à te soumettre. »

« Bien, Naruto-kun. » Accepta-t-elle, hochant la tête fermement. Lorsqu'il en venait à la formation, elle ne bégayait pratiquement plus. Cela avait été un autre effet d'être entraînée par Anko.

« Je dois cependant t'avertir que cela sera beaucoup plus dur qu'avant. » Prévint l'Uzumaki avec un regard d'avertissement. « Je vais soumettre ton corps à un stress et à une tension telle que tu n'auras sans doute jamais rien connu de tel auparavant. »

« Oui, Naruto-kun. » Confirma Hinata, sans se laisser effrayer.

« A de nombreuses occasions, ce que je te demanderai te semblera bizarre, voire inutile. » Poursuivit le jinchuriki. « Je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi, de ne pas remettre en cause ce que je te dirai et d'obéir. Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça ? »

« Oui, Naruto-kun. » Répéta la Hyuga, clairement déterminée.

« Bien. » Approuva le blondinet. « Dans ce cas, suis-moi. »

Discrètement, il s'éloigna, aussitôt suivit de Hinata. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent plus profondément dans la zone boisée, suffisamment loin pour être sûr que Kakashi ou Sasuke ne tombent pas par hasard sur eux. Et grâce à [Capteur], il pourrait surveiller quiconque approcherait. Cela allait être nécessaire. Après tout, Naruto s'apprêtait à _beaucoup _abuser des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi, tout cela pour le bénéfice de la Hyuga. Eh bien, elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais il allait tout superviser. Tant qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'il lui demandait, elle deviendrait plus forte à un rythme presque aussi élevé que l'Uzumaki lui-même.

« Premièrement, Hinata, je veux que tu créé 99 [Kage Bunshins]. » Expliqua Naruto. « Je veux qu'ils commencent immédiatement à utiliser la technique de méditation que je t'ai appris. »

« Oui, Naruto-kun. » Accepta immédiatement la jeune fille, légèrement confuse mais obéissante, avant de faire le mudra spécifique. « [Kage Bunshin] no jutsu ! »

Aussitôt, 100 copies de Hinata, l'originale inclus, se tenaient devant l'Uzumaki. Sans surprise, ils avaient tous l'air fatigué, presque maladif. C'était normal. La Hyuga ne possédait qu'un maximum 1420 PC. Divisé par 100, cela ne laissait à chacun que 14 PC environ. Un clone survivrait moins de trois minutes dans cet état. Quant à la vraie Hinata, ses bobines de chakra n'étaient tout simplement pas habituées à une telle perte massive de chakra en une seule fois. C'était comme un muscle qu'elle devait travailler. Ce n'était pas dangereux ou nocif pour elle mais, inévitablement, la fatigue allait se manifester.

_Le [CHAKRA] de Hinata Hyuga a augmenté de 1 point._

Oui, elle était tellement peu habituée à une telle consommation de chakra en une seule fois que l'avoir fait avait augmenté son [CHAKRA] d'une unité. Bon à savoir. Il allait pouvoir combiner cette donnée avec l'entrainement déjà prévu et faire gagner à Hinata un petit bonus supplémentaire non-négligeable. Voyant la centaine de Hyuga, moins l'original, se mettre à utiliser [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], Naruto commença à agir. Il créa également 100 [Kage Bunshins]. 99 d'entre eux se placèrent derrière les clones d'Hinata et utilisèrent [Masseur-nin] pour transférer une partie de leur chakra aux filles.

« Hinata-chan, j'ai une autre tâche à te confier. » Déclara Naruto en regardant la petite Hyuga, complètement à bout de souffle, juste à côté de lui.

« Q-Qu'est-ce q-que… C'est… ? » Demanda-t-elle difficilement en aspirant de profondes goulées d'air frais.

« C'est simple, je veux que tu apprennes ce Jutsu. » Annonça l'Uzumaki en lui montrant le rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait dans une main, et qui se trouvait précédemment dans son Inventaire, avant de lui tendre un morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. « Mais d'abord, je veux que tu canalise un peu de chakra dans ce papier. C'est un papier de chakra. Il nous permettra de déterminer quel est ton affinité élémentaire ? »

« J-Je ne p-peux p-pas… » Marmonna Hinata, toujours à bout de souffle. « J-e n'ai p-plus de ch-chakra… » Elle cligna ensuite des yeux, surprise, lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Aussitôt, elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps, la revigorant. « Comment… ? » Voulut-elle demander, mais n'osant le faire.

« Technique de massage secrète. » Révéla néanmoins Naruto, souriant avec amusement alors qu'il regardait son 100ème clone commencer sa magie. « Grâce à elle, je peux restaurer ton chakra petit à petit. Cela va être le point central de ton entraînement. Je vais te former jusqu'à épuisement puis, juste avant que tu ne t'effondres, je vais te remettre à neuf et te faire continuer. »

Dans les faits, le plan de Naruto était simple. Il utilisait ses propres [Kage Bunshins] pour alimenter en chakra ceux de Hinata. Ainsi, ils ne disparaitraient pas par épuisement de chakra. Après tout, même en utilisant [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], les clones de la Hyuga ne pouvaient toujours pas couvrir leurs propres besoins en chakra. Les maintenir en vie pendant une heure nécessitait 300 PC, ce qui était beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient générer. En revanche, les clones de l'Uzumaki pouvaient aisément produire pas loin de 1500 PC en une heure. Ils n'avaient ensuite qu'à le transférer aux clones de Hinata grâce à son Métier [Masseur-nin]. Naturellement, le transfert n'était pas parfait, ne fonctionnant qu'à 63%. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait une perte de PC de 37%. Même ainsi, cela laissait plus de 1000 PC à fournir aux [Kage Bunshins] de la Hyuga.

De cette façon, en remplissant continuellement les réserves de chakra des clones de Hinata, ceux-ci pourraient durer éternellement, de jour comme de nuit, aussi longtemps que les clones de Naruto les alimentaient en chakra. C'était un cycle infini, une machine perpétuelle. Dans le même temps, Le niveau de Hinata pour [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] et [Kage Bunshin] augmenterait très rapidement. Par la suite, lorsque tous les clones auront eu leurs PC entièrement restaurés, que ce soit les clones de Hinata ou de Naruto, ils créeraient tous une centaine de clones supplémentaires chacun et tout reprendrait du début. Gain d'expérience-jutsu exponentiellement plus rapide.

Eh bien, à la base, c'était une stratégie de formation qu'il avait voulu éviter autant que possible, pour éviter toute forme de dépendance de Hinata envers Naruto lorsqu'il en venait à la formation. Cependant, les circonstances actuelles étaient particulières. En raison d'une situation de vie ou de mort, Naruto avait décidé de changer les règles qu'il s'était lui-même imposé et de permettre ce type de formation pendant qu'ils seraient à Nami no kuni. Il avait cependant bien précisé que ce serait exceptionnel et expliqué ses raisons, ce à quoi la Hyuga avait timidement convenu… Mais bon, elle était timide pour à peu près tout.

Pour en revenir à l'entrainement de Hinata, ce qu'il lui faisait faire était le plan de formation pour le premier jour. Les choses changeraient à partir du deuxième jour. Cependant, pour pouvoir commencer la formation du deuxième jour, il était primordial que le niveau du [Kage Bunshin] de Hinata soit plus élevé. Idéalement, le level 25 ou 30 serait un minimum. Avec la formation actuelle, c'était jouable. De plus, en forçant Hinata, ou ses clones, à produire régulièrement une grande quantité de nouveaux [Kage Bunshins], elle gagnerait de temps en temps de nouveaux points de [CHAKRA]. Et le [CHAKRA], c'était ce dont la Hyuga avait le plus besoin. Pour cette formation, Naruto se chargeait de fournir les PC, mais par la suite, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se débrouille. C'était pour cela que l'Uzumaki combinait la montée de niveau de [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] et de [Kage Bunshin]. Les deux allaient de pair pour produire rapidement du chakra.

[CHAKRA], [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] et [Kage Bunshin] étaient une sainte trinité, invincible lorsque maîtrisée. Naruto parlait d'expérience, il en était à ce stade, capable de produire des millions de PC en quelques heures, qu'il gaspillait ensuite pour augmenter le niveau de ses Jutsus.

Parlant des Jutsus, Naruto avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à leur sujet, quelque chose qui fonctionnait différemment que pour les Compétences et les Métiers. Par exemple, toutes les Compétences évoluaient à la même vitesse. Pour un niveau donné, il faudrait la même quantité d'expérience-compétence, quelle que soit la Compétence. Pour les Métiers, c'était à peu près la même chose. S'il s'agissait d'un Métier classique, quel qu'il soit, il faudrait la même quantité d'expérience-métier pour un niveau donné. S'il s'agissait des Métiers supérieurs, ceux nécessitant du chakra à l'utilisation et dont le nom était composé du mot « nin », il faudrait au moins le triple d'expérience-métier. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas encore vérifié combien exactement.

Les Jutsus, cependant, fonctionnaient différemment. En fait, non. Ils fonctionnaient selon le même principe, mais il y avait une règle sous-jacente. Les Jutsus avaient un procédé similaire aux Métiers, qui avaient une distinction entre les Métiers normaux et les Métiers supérieurs, Cependant, dans leur cas, la distinction était bien plus grande. C'était là que le rang du Jutsu avait toute son importance ! Plus le rang d'un Jutsu était important, plus la quantité d'expérience-jutsu était proportionnellement plus élevée. Ainsi, si le rang D était la norme en termes d'expérience-jutsu, un Jutsu de rang C nécessiterait deux fois plus d'expérience-jutsu, un Jutsu de rang B nécessiterait quatre fois plus d'expérience-jutsu, un Jutsu de rang A nécessiterait huit fois plus d'expérience-jutsu et un Jutsu de rang S nécessiterait seize fois plus d'expérience-jutsu. Pour un Jutsu de rang E, cependant, il ne faudrait en revanche que la moitié de l'expérience-jutsu nécessaire à un jutsu de rang D.

De plus, il n'était pas rare pour un Jutsu de changer de rang en montant de niveau. Si un jutsu montait de rang à plusieurs reprises, il était possible de remarquer un motif, généralement souligné par l'apparition de paliers. Les paliers qui apparaissaient le plus souvent dans les Jutsus étaient les paliers de 15 niveaux, de 20 niveaux, de 25 niveaux et de 50 niveaux. Moins commun, il était également possible pour un Jutsu de monter d'un grade lorsqu'il atteignait le 100ème niveau.

Une fois que le clone de Naruto eut transféré suffisamment de chakra à Hinata, celle-ci récupéra le papier de chakra et, après une seconde d'hésitation, canalisa son chakra en son sein. Le papier de chakra se froissa immédiatement. Confuse, la Hyuga se tourna vers l'Uzumaki, qui frottait sa tempe avec lassitude. Pour une raison quelconque, cela la fit se sentir timide et embarrassée. Rougissant légèrement, elle baissa la tête.

_L'Elément principal de Hinata Hyuga a été déterminé : raiton._

« Eh bien, ça complique les choses… » Marmonna Naruto, grognon. « De tous les éléments, le raiton est probablement la pire affinité naturelle si l'on souhaite apprendre un jutsu fuuton. Le katon n'est pas loin derrière parce qu'il rend le fuuton instable, mais le raiton est faible face au fuuton. Vouloir apprendre un élément qui nous domine, c'est comme aller à contrecourant. La difficulté est à son plus élevée… »

« … » Hinata ne dit rien, honteuse.

« Hey, ne fais pas cette tête ! » Déclara l'Uzumaki, tapotant la tête de la Hyuga pour lui remonter le moral. « C'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. On ne choisit pas notre affinité naturelle, on nait avec. En fait, que tu aies une affinité raiton est très bien. C'est mal encore plus compatible à ton style de combat que le fuuton sur le long terme. Cependant, pour le moment, le fuuton est mieux pour toi à court terme. »

« Hum… Pourquoi ? » Demanda la Hyuga, hésitante.

« La raison est simple. » Expliqua Naruto, souriant légèrement. « Ton clan est naturellement parmi les plus grand expert du combat au corps à corps. Cependant, leur style a une principale faiblesse : la distance. Alors qu'ils peuvent assez facilement se défendre contre des attaques à longue portée, ils ne peuvent pas contre-attaquer. Une autre faiblesse, mais qui peut encore être contournée, est que si l'adversaire à une armure, alors il est très difficile de l'atteindre avec le [Juuken]. Il faut alors viser les zones non-protégées, ce qui est plutôt restreignant. Tu as d'ailleurs pu t'en rendre compte contre les deux chuunins qui nous ont confrontés sur le chemin vers Nami no kuni. Mon objectif est de supprimer ces deux faiblesses en toi. »

« Oui, Naruto-kun. » Acquiesça docilement Hinata.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, il est à peu près impossible de faire disparaître ces deux faiblesses en une semaine. » Affirma le jinchuriki, réaliste. « Cependant, je sais qu'il est dans mes capacités d'en combler au moins une. Notre priorité, à l'heure actuelle, est de te pouvoir attaquer à distance. » Il montra ensuite le rouleau dans sa main. « Je possède ici un Jutsu de type fuuton. En raison de ton affinité principale, cet élément sera difficile à apprendre et à maîtriser, mais cela va être nécessaire. J'estime que le fuuton a un très grand potentiel si tu parviens à le maîtriser. »

C'était la vérité. Le fuuton était un élément peu présent à Konoha, donc les shinobis du village sous-estimaient son potentiel destructeur. En fait, en dehors de Naruto et d'Asuma Sarutobi, personne ne le possédait. Pas même Kakashi. Et si ce dernier était parvenu à copier des Jutsus de type fuuton par le passé, il ne les utilisait jamais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas exploiter leur plein potentiel, ayant lui-même une affinité raiton. Hinata était la même, sauf que l'Uzumaki comptait sur le fait que la Hyuga _apprendrait _à utiliser le fuuton. Le fuuton, après tout, était un excellent élément pour les combats à courte et moyenne portée. Le fuuton pouvait même être utilisé pour améliorer le tranchant des armes.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce que Naruto voulait pour Hinata. Eh bien, pas tout à fait… Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le [Juuken], une technique de nintaijutsu. En d'autres termes, c'était une technique de taijutsu qui était maximisée par l'utilisation du chakra. Naturellement, ce chakra était non-élémentaire. Mais si quelqu'un, à savoir Hinata, parvenait à transformer ce chakra non-élémentaire en chakra fuuton, la puissance du [Juuken] deviendrait exponentiellement plus élevée. Grâce à l'attribut de l'élément vent, il serait possible de pénétrer les armures sans difficulté, même à mains nues. C'était ce que l'Uzumaki visait à atteindre. Naturellement, tout dépendrait de la Hyuga, mais il avait confiance en elle. Elle réussirait. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle y parvienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup, les bases suffiraient.

Mais pour cela, elle devait déjà apprendre à maîtriser quelques Jutsus de type fuuton, histoire de se familiariser avec l'élément.

« A présent, c'est à toi de jouer. » Déclara Naruto en donnant à Hinata le rouleau de parchemin. « Je veux que tu mémorises ce jutsu et que tu t'entraines à l'utiliser. Prends ton temps, rien ne presse. »

« C-Compris, Naruto-kun. » Fit rapidement la Hyuga en prenant respectueusement le rouleau de parchemin. Personnellement, le jinchuriki pensait qu'elle en faisait trop, ce n'était jamais qu'un rouleau de parchemin, mais cela faisait partie de la personnalité de la jeune fille…

Laissant Hinata à son apprentissage, Naruto recula de quelques pas et s'assit avant de commencer à utiliser [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] pour récupérer les PC qu'il avait consommés en créant sa centaine de clones. Du coin de l'œil, il observait les progrès de sa coéquipière. Celle-ci était pleinement concentrée sur le parchemin, oublieuse du monde autour d'elle. C'était en fait assez mignon… Satisfait, l'Uzumaki observa rapidement les nombreux [Kage Bunshins] autour d'eux. Ils faisaient de leur mieux, cela se voyait. Bien. Tout fonctionnait parfaitement bien. A ce rythme, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour la petite Hyuga de se renforcer rapidement. En même temps, lorsque l'on était soutenu par une véritable centrale de chakra, difficile de ne pas s'améliorer…

_Hinata Hyuga a mémorisé le Jutsu [Paume de la bourrasque] !_

_« … »_ Naruto regarda la fenêtre d'information qui venait de s'afficher avec un regard terne. _« … Quoi ? » _Distraitement, il jeta un regard à Hinata, avant de reporter son attention sur le message. _« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Comment se fait-il que Hinata ait pu apprendre ce Jutsu aussi vite ? Même pour un Jutsu ordinaire, cela ne devrait pas être aussi rapide, mais là il s'agit en plus d'un Jutsu de type fuuton, un élément qui domine son affinité naturelle. En toute logique, cela ne devrait pas être possible ! A moins que… A moins que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle bénéficie également des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi par mon biais… Cela pourrait expliquer le pourquoi du comment… Mais pas pourquoi elle pourrait effectivement en bénéficier à la base… Interface ? »_

_La raison pour laquelle Hinata Hyuga a mémorisé le Jutsu [Paume de la bourrasque] est parce qu'elle a retenu et compris l'intégralité du fonctionnement du Jutsu._

_« … C'est tout ? »_ Vérifia Naruto, presque déçu par l'explication. _« Attends une seconde ! Même ainsi, cela n'explique pas tout ! S'il suffisait de connaître parfaitement la théorie, n'importe qui pourrait le faire… Sakura serait même devenue une kunoichi de rang S en quelques mois… Eh bien, en termes de répertoire de Jutsus, à tout le moins… »_

_« Mémoriser » et « Apprendre » un Jutsu sont deux choses différentes. Lorsqu'une personne mémorise un Jutsu, cela signifie qu'elle a en compris le mécanisme et est capable de se souvenir comment l'activer. Cependant, le Jutsu n'est pas appris pour autant. Pour apprendre un Jutsu, il faut l'avoir d'abord mémorisé puis utilisé au moins une fois._

_« Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème… » _Répliqua Naruto, sceptique.

_Votre cas est différent. Vous bénéficiez des avantages procurés par le système du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Dans ce cas précis, vous pouvez apprendre instantanément n'importe quel Jutsu, sans avoir à le mémoriser au préalable, grâce à la fonctionnalité [Sharingan] du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« Oh… » _Fit l'Uzumaki, penaud. _« Je suppose que j'aurais dû avoir fait le lien, puisque j'étais au courant pour la chose [Sharingan]… Enfin bon, personne n'est parfait. »_

_Hinata Hyuga ne bénéfice pas des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« De quoi ? Ah… » _Naruto cligna des yeux de compréhension._ « Oui, j'avais oublié à ce sujet. Du coup, j'avais plus ou moins compris que c'était le cas au moment où tu m'as expliqué la différence entre apprendre et mémoriser. Merci encore. »_

_Hinata Hyuga ne bénéfice pas des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« … »_ Naruto regarda bizarrement la fenêtre d'information._ « D'accord… »_

_Hinata Hyuga ne bénéfice pas des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« … Merci, Interface. J'ai compris. »_ Informa l'Uzumaki, perplexe.

_Hinata Hyuga ne bénéfice pas des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« … »_ Le jinchuriki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre cette fois-ci et se contenta de fermer la fenêtre d'information.

_Hinata Hyuga ne bénéfice pas des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« … Interface ? »_ Appela Naruto, hésitant.

_Présente !_

_« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaiterais me dire ? »_ Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

_Hinata Hyuga ne bénéfice pas des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« Oui… J'avais déjà compris la première fois… Et la deuxième… Et la troisième… Et toutes les suivantes… »_ Fit remarquer l'Uzumaki, plissant légèrement les yeux.

_Hinata Hyuga ne bénéfice pas des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« … »_ Naruto poussa un soupir agacé, avant de soudainement penser à quelque chose d'improbable. _« … Serait-il possible que… Existe-t-il un moyen pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi de bénéficier des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi ? »_

_Affirmatif._

_« … » _Le jinchuriki était sûr que son visage devait afficher une expression plutôt comique. _« … Vraiment ? »_

_Vraiment._

_« Pour de vrai ? »_ Vérifia à nouveau le blondinet.

_Pour de vrai._

_« Okay… Et tu ne pouvais pas juste me le dire ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki avec lassitude.

_…_

_« … Non, tu ne pouvais pas… » _Comprit-il, se souvenant que l'Interface ne pouvait pas transmettre d'informations non-pertinentes à une situation. Naruto devait être celui qui les demandait. Rien que le fait d'insister comme elle venait de le faire était déjà presque hors des limites de ses attributions. _« Donc… Comment puis-je faire bénéficier quelqu'un d'autre des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi ? »_

_Vous devez les invités dans un Groupe._

_« Mais Hinata est déjà dans mon… »_ Protesta Naruto avant de s'interrompre. _« Tu as dit Groupe, pas Equipe… Quelle est la différence entre les deux ? »_

_La différence entre un Groupe et une Equipe est la même qu'entre une Quête et une Mission. Dans le premier cas, seuls ceux bénéficiant des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi y ont accès, tandis que dans le second cas, tous les shinobis peuvent y accéder._

_Dans une Equipe, les membres partagent automatiquement l'expérience entre eux selon un ratio défini par plusieurs critères. Les membres avec un niveau plus élevé gagneront naturellement plus d'expérience. La participation active d'un membre à une mission ou un combat lui permet également d'obtenir une plus grande quantité d'expérience. Les gains sont partagés équitablement. Une Equipe est limitée à un maximum de 10 membres et est en moyenne composée d personnes._

_Dans un Groupe, les membres peuvent décider manuellement du ratio d'expérience que chacun reçoit individuellement. Un bonus de +10% d'expérience est attribué aux membres d'un groupe. Si, au cours d'un combat, la somme des niveaux des membres d'un groupe est inférieure à celle des ennemis, un bonus supplémentaire de +10% d'expérience est également attribué au groupe en cas de victoire. Le membre d'un groupe gagnera son ratio d'expérience prédéfini indépendamment de sa participation aux quêtes, missions et combats. Les membres d'un même groupe peuvent communiquer entre eux à travers un canal spécial du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Les gains sont partagés comme le veulent les membres du groupe. Il n'y a pas de limite de membres pouvant intégrer un Groupe._

_Vous ne pouvez pas être à la fois dans un Groupe et dans une Equipe. Si vous créé un Groupe, vos avantages d'Equipe seront désactivés. Si vous réactivez vos avantages d'Equipe, votre Groupe sera dissous._

_« C'est… Trop puissant ! »_ S'exclama mentalement Naruto, choqué. _« Faire partie d'un groupe est beaucoup plus bénéfique qu'être membre d'une Equipe. »_

_Affirmatif. Si utilisé de façon équitable, le Groupe est préférable à l'Equipe. Cependant, il est facile d'abuser du fonctionnement d'un Groupe pour son propre bénéfice personnel au détriment des autres membres. L'Equipe, en revanche, garantit l'équité en toute circonstance._

_« Je… Je vois… »_ Murmura Naruto, pensif. Ce que disait l'Interface avait du sens. Il serait extrêmement facile de voler l'expérience des autres membres du groupe en modifiant le ratio à son propre avantage. _« Hum ? Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense… Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus vu les gains d'expérience affichés parmi les récompenses de quête. Est-ce normal ? »_

_Affirmatif. Voyant que vous ne sembliez pas vous souciez des gains d'expérience obtenus depuis vos débuts dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, le système du Mugen Tsukuyomi l'a fait disparaître des récompenses. Ils sont toujours perçus mais ne s'affichent plus. Doivent-ils être réaffichés ?_

_« Hum… Oui, s'il te plait. »_ Accepta l'Uzumaki, curieux. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se rendit dans son Menu [Quêtes].

[Finissez la formation spéciale de Kakashi… Eh bien, faîtes semblant au moins !]

Objectif : Apprenez le Jutsu [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] et montrez le résultat de votre travail à Kakashi.

Limite de temps : Une semaine.

Rang de la quête : D.

Succès : \+ 100 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Kakashi Hatake. +3% d'expérience.

Echec : Vous avez déjà réussi la formation, vous vous posez vraiment cette question ?

_« … Un pourcentage d'expérience ? »_ Remarqua Naruto, confus, en lisant le descriptif de la seule quête qui avait changé. _« Pourquoi pas des points ? »_

_Puisque vous avez privilégiez un système en pourcentage pour la gestion de vos Menus, il a été décidé par défaut de faire des gains d'expérience selon une valeur en pourcentage._

_« Selon une valeur en pourcentage ? »_ Répéta le jinchuriki, ses yeux s'écarquillant. _« Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que… non, cela ne pourrait pas signifier que… Et si c'était le cas ? Interface, que devient le pourcentage d'expérience indiqué dans une quête si je devais monter de niveau entre-temps ? »_

_Le pourcentage d'expérience resterait inchangé._

_« Complètement bogué ! »_ S'exclama-t-il mentalement, choqué que sa supposition ait été vraie.

Sur l'instant, Naruto avait pensé ça comme ça, juste une idée en l'air, sans substance. Pourtant, l'Interface venait de confirmer ce qu'il avait pensé n'être qu'une incompréhension de sa part. Le pourcentage d'expérience qu'il recevait d'une quête resterait le même indépendamment du fait qu'il soit au niveau 1 ou au niveau 80. Tant qu'il avait accepté la quête, le pourcentage d'expérience qu'il obtiendrait en cas de réussite ne changerait pas. Evidemment, cela aurait été différent s'il avait pris la même quête à un niveau plus élevé. Dans ce cas, le pourcentage d'expérience aurait été moindre. Par comparaison, le gain de points d'expérience obtenu pour une quête était prédéfini et ne changerait pas. S'il devait gagner 500 points d'expérience, il les gagnerait. Sauf que là, avec le système de pourcentage, la donne était complètement faussée. Si 10% correspondait à 1000 points d'expérience au niveau 20, ces mêmes 10% pourraient correspondre à 20000 points d'expérience, ou plus, au niveau 50.

Oui, définitivement bogué ! Eh bien, il n'était pas sur le point de s'en plaindre…

_« Bon… »_ Soupira l'Uzumaki, estimant qu'il avait déjà eu plus qu'assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui. _« Comment est-ce que j'invite quelqu'un dans un groupe ? Et comment est-ce que je créé un groupe ? »_

_Le groupe est créé automatiquement lorsque vous invitez quelqu'un à le rejoindre et que cette personne accepte. Pour inviter quelqu'un dans un groupe, il vous suffit d'aller dans votre Menu [Relationnel], de sélectionner l'une de vos relations et de lui envoyer une invitation. Vous pouvez également utiliser une commande vocale ou un ordre mental. Cette personne recevra alors une fenêtre d'information lui indiquant la demande. Si elle accepte, elle aura automatiquement accès aux fonctions de base du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cependant, elle n'aura pas d'Interface, ni de Menu [Compétences] ou [Inventaire]. Ce sera également à vous de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du système._

_« N'est-ce pas un risque de révéler les capacité du Mugen Tsukuyomi aux yeux de tous ? »_ Interrogea Naruto, perplexe._ « Je veux dire, n'étais-je pas censé être discret ou quelque chose ? Puis-je vraiment juste inviter n'importe qui sans que cela n'affecte le Mugen Tsukuyomi ? »_

_Il n'y a aucune restriction sur les invitations. Vous pouvez inviter qui vous voulez, quand vous le voulez, tant que cette personne figure dans votre Menu [Relationnel]. Le Shinju n'a rien mentionné à propos de révéler la vérité et ne désapprouve pas l'idée de le faire. Cela dit, si vous ne voulez pas révéler la vérité, vous pouvez simplement faire passer cela pour une technique que vous avez inventé, ou pour une lignée que vous avez éveillé. Les choix sont vastes et vous avez assez d'imagination pour trouver une idée qui vous satisfera. Révéler la vérité à propos des capacités du Mugen Tsukuyomi n'affectera pas le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Cependant, cela affectera l'avenir du monde au sein du Mugen Tsukuyomi._

_« Logique… »_ Soupira l'Uzumaki. _« Néanmoins, je voudrais éviter de révéler cette capacité pour le moment, même à Hinata-chan… Je me demande… Y-aurait-il une autre méthode pour l'inviter dans un groupe ?_

_Affirmatif. Puisque vous faîtes partie de la même équipe que Hinata Hyuga et êtes le chef d'équipe suppléant, vous pouvez l'inclure de force dans un groupe par le biais de votre « autorité ». Avec vous en tant que « superviseur », elle ne recevra aucun message d'information tant que vous ne le voulez pas._

_« Cool… »_ Approuva Naruto, appréciateur, avant de faire immédiatement un ordre mental pour inclure Hinata dans son groupe.

_Hinata Hyuga a rejoint votre groupe._

_Hinata Hyuga a appris le Jutsu [Paume de la bourrasque]_

Immédiatement après l'inclusion de Hinata dans le groupe, les premiers effets s'en firent sentir. La jeune fille ayant un accès temporaire aux capacités et aux avantages du Mugen Tsukuyomi, elle a pu, sans le savoir apprendre automatiquement la [Paume de la bourrasque], indépendamment du fait que l'élément aurait dû mettre en place une résistance. En résumé, en moins d'une heure, elle avait appris et pouvait désormais utiliser un Jutsu dont l'élément dominait son affinité naturelle. Certains appelleraient cela du génie. Naruto dirait que c'était de la triche. Eh bien, selon lui, cela n'avait rien de répréhensible. Les shinobis devaient mentir et tricher. Cela faisait partie de leur mode de vie. Il se trouvait simplement que l'Uzumaki était en possession de la méthode de triche ultime. Autant en profiter. Et si la Hyuga pouvait en bénéficier également, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Quelques secondes seulement après que le message d'information ait annoncé l'apprentissage du Jutsu par Hinata, celle-ci parvint à créer une faible rafale de vent.

« Félicitations, Hinata-chan ! » S'exclama Naruto, réellement heureux pour elle en dépit d'être en partie responsable de son succès.

« M-Merci, Naruto-kun. » Remercia timidement la Hyuga.

« A présent, je veux que tu continues à t'entrainer à utiliser ce Jutsu jusqu'à ce que u sois à court de chakra. » Annonça l'Uzumaki. « Une fois fait, tu reprendras la méditation, jusqu'à ce que ton chakra soit intégralement restauré. Mon clone fera en sorte d'accélérer ce processus en te transférant son chakra chaque fois qu'il en aura assez. »

« Hum… » Hésita la jeune fille, avant de se taire, la tête baissée.

« Oui, Hinata-chan ? » Encouragea le jinchuriki. « Tu peux poser des questions si tu le souhaites, tu sais ? »

« Ah… D'accord. » Accepta timidement la Hyuga. « J-Je me demandais juste… Pourquoi ne pas faire faire la même chose à mes clones ? Ne serait-ce pas plus r-rentable de les faire s'entrainer sur la [Paume de la bourrasque] avec moi ? »

« Peut-être à court terme… » Admit Naruto, en secouant la tête négativement. « Cependant, sur le long terme, cela ne serait pas utile et ralentirait ta formation. Ta maîtrise du [Kage Bunshin] est encore un peu faible, tu es loin de pouvoir utiliser ce Jutsu à son plein potentiel. Et tu dois également approfondir ta maîtrise de la technique de méditation que je t'ai enseignée, sans quoi tu te retrouveras rapidement à court de chakra pour tes clones. Je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment les alimenter en chakra avec les miens si tu commences à gaspiller leur précieux chakra dans des techniques volatiles. »

« Je comprends… » Fit doucement la jeune fille.

« Bien. A présent, je vais récupérer le parchemin. » Déclara l'Uzumaki, tendant la main, puis remercia la petite Hyuga lorsqu'elle le lui donna. « Continue de t'entrainer, à présent. Je vais m'éloigner un peu et commencer ma propre formation. Si tu as des questions, demande à mon clone, il te répondra. »

« Compris. » Accepta Hinata avec un signe de tête.

Avec un léger sourire, Naruto s'éloigna. Il était honnêtement reconnaissant envers sa coéquipière pour ne pas poser de questions. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait été surprise lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de créer une centaine de clones pour débuter l'entrainement. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais cru que c'était possible en premier lieu. Eh bien, l'Uzumaki était l'expert du [Kage Bunshin]. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne jugeait pas possible pour cette technique, alors c'était très probablement impossible. A l'inverse, s'il disait que c'était possible, alors ça l'était. Lorsque le jinchuriki jugea qu'il était assez loin, il ouvrit le rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait encore en main.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris le Jutsu [Paume de la bourrasque] !_

[Paume de la bourrasque] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de créer une puissante rafale de vent en frappant dans ses mains.

Coût : 35 PC.

Portée maximale : 50 mètres.

Temps d'activation : 9.9 secondes.

Actif : Peut repousser un adversaire jusqu'à une distance maximale de 10 mètres de l'utilisateur.

Actif : +20% de dégâts aux projectiles.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Pas mal… Bon, ce n'était pas une technique offensive, mais elle pourrait faire pas mal de dégâts si combinés avec des kunaïs ou des shurikens. Le Jutsu n'était pas encore très puissant, étant seulement au niveau 1, mais avait un bon potentiel de destruction. Satisfait, Naruto ferma les fenêtres d'information. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers le lieu où il allait pouvoir commencer sa propre formation. L'Uzumaki, contrairement à Hinata, n'avait pas l'intention de se focaliser exclusivement sur l'amélioration de ses Jutsus. Il avait eu un autre objectif en tête depuis le début. Lorsqu'il avait été à la Boutique de Minuit, il avait fait de nombreux achats en tout genre. Le plus cher avait été un investissement dans Konoha qui pourrait se révéler utile d'avoir dans quelques mois. Cependant, ce que Naruto considérait comme l'une de ses meilleures trouvailles avaient été les cartes au trésor.

Ce nom n'avait rien d'impressionnant, et sonnait plutôt enfantin, mais la promesse que cela reflétait était réel. En effet, une carte au trésor indiquait un emplacement, quelque part, où il était possible de trouver un trésor. Sauf que chaque trésor se trouvait au cœur d'un donjon. Et qui disait donjon, disait monstre à l'intérieur. Un excellent endroit pour gagner de l'expérience et monter de niveaux ! Naruto avait donc acheté deux cartes au trésor indiquant Nami no kuni. Il en aurait probablement acheté plus s'il avait su plus tôt, mais il ne les avait découverts qu'au dernier moment et il avait déjà dépensé la majorité de son argent à ce moment-là. Enfin bon, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il pouvait faire avec seulement deux donjons ! Même s'il ne pouvait accéder à chacun d'eux qu'une fois par jour, ce serait encore très rentable pour lui.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez découvert un nouveau donjon : [Caverne aux crabes]._

[Caverne aux crabes]

Rang de donjon : C.

Type du donjon : Permanent.

Catégorie du donjon : Labyrinthe.

Temps de recharge : 12 heures (à chaque marée basse).

Description : Ce donjon est dissimulé au pied d'une falaise de Nami no kuni. Il s'agit d'une caverne naturelle creusée dans la roche.

Description avancée : Le donjon est un labyrinthe naturel façonné par les marées et les pluies et est le territoire de nombreuses espèces animales maritimes. Ces espèces vivent en harmonie dans un écosystème complexe. Certaines des espèces présentes dans cette caverne n'existent nulle part ailleurs.

L'entrée du donjon donjon vers lequel il s'était dirigé, le plus proche de là où il avait laissé Hinata s'entrainer, et comme indiqué dans la description, se révéla être une énorme grotte naturelle dissimulé au pied d'une petite falaise et accessible uniquement par la mer. Le sol y était partiellement immergé. Heureusement, parce que l'eau était claire et pure, il était facile de voir où marcher. Dès qu'il fut entré à l'intérieur, Naruto sut que ce donjon était un labyrinthe. Parmi les trois catégories de donjon, à savoir « classique », « labyrinthe » et « vague de montres », le labyrinthe était sans doute celui qui offrait les meilleurs récompenses parce qu'il était le plus dur à achever. Entre les pièges, les traquenards des monstres et les innombrables impasses, il était souvent difficile d'atteindre le Boss.

Prudemment, Naruto avança plus en profondeur à l'intérieur de la grotte. Plus il s'éloignait de l'entrée, moins il y avait de lumière. Rapidement, la caverne se retrouva dans un état constant de demi-obscurité. Heureusement, il possédait l'Avantage Vision Nocturne qui lui permettait de voir clairement même dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Loin d'être handicapé, il était au contraire clairement avantagé par la situation. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots, il était clairement comme un poisson dans l'eau…

Quelques minutes après être entré dans le donjon, l'Uzumaki rencontra son premier ennemi. Comme prévu, il s'agissait d'un crabe… Ou pas. Stupéfait, Naruto regarda ce qui semblait être un bigorneau géant, d'au moins deux mètres de hauteur, juste en face de lui. Il était dans un donjon qui s'appelait la [Caverne aux crabes] et il rencontrait des gastéropodes… Logique… Enfin bref, le jinchuriki, préférant jouer la prudence, utilisa [Observer] sur son adversaire, seulement pour constater qu'il n'avait absolument aucune capacité offensive. En fait, la seule attaque qu'il avait consistait à se laisser tomber au sol et écraser ses adversaires lorsque ceux-ci passaient sous lui. Evidemment, cela ne fonctionnait que si le bigorneau se trouvait au plafond à ce moment-là… Le seul autre danger de l'animal était sa bave qui était toxique. Si par malheur il avait la chance de vous toucher avec, cela pourrait éventuellement s'avérer mortel.

« Fuuton : [Paume de la bourrasque] no jutsu ! » Marmonna Naruto d'un ton terne.

Aussitôt, le bigorneau géant fut emporté par une brusque rafale de vent qui l'envoya s'écraser contre la paroi. Manque de chance pour l'animal grotesque, il finit par s'empaler sur une stalagmite en retombant au sol. Sa coquille se brisa et il mourut. Si pitoyable… Cela dit, l'Uzumaki devait réviser son jugement à propos de son plus récent Jutsu. Certes, il n'était pas offensif, mais il pouvait être utilisé de façon offensive. Ce qui venait de se passer était un exemple de ce fait. Un mauvais exemple, mais un exemple néanmoins… Ouais, il valait peut-être mieux poursuivre l'exploration du donjon.

Poursuivant son chemin de plus en plus en profondeur, Naruto rencontra d'autres monstres tout aussi… Impressionnants que le premier. Outre les nombreux autres bigorneaux qu'il croisa sur sa route, il élimina également plusieurs anguilles électriques dans les parties immergées, quelques homards et même une tortue de mer. Tous étaient des créatures géantes, certains même plus gros que le premier bigorneau. Cependant, l'Uzumaki avait encore à croiser le moindre crabe. Pourquoi ce donjon s'appelait [Caverne aux crabes] dans ce cas ? Sérieusement, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens ! On ne pouvait pas simplement nommer un donjon arbitrairement comme ça sans qu'il n'y ait au moins un représentant de l'animal en question. C'était assez surprenant de la part du Mugen Tsukuyomi de faire une erreur aussi monumentale.

_Hinata Hyuga est montée d'un niveau._

Quoi ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que signifiait cette fenêtre d'information, en vain. Par dépit, il ouvrit sa carte et vérifia l'emplacement de sa coéquipière, seulement pour voir qu'elle était toujours à s'entraîner là où elle le devrait. Les clones de l'Uzumaki étaient présents sur place mais aucun ne s'était dissipé pour signaler un quelconque événement. En toute logique, la Hyuga n'avait donc rien fait à part s'entrainer depuis qu'il l'avait laissé. Alors pourquoi monterait-elle de niveau soudainement ? Qu'avait-il loupé ? Il connaissait la réponse, il en était sûr, mais il ne parvenait pas à relier les points.

_Hinata Hyuga est montée de niveau en raison de l'expérience acquise par vos combats, transmise à elle par le biais du groupe._

_« Sérieusement ? »_ S'exclama Naruto, choqué. _« Même si elle n'est pas physiquement présente, elle peut gagner de l'expérience ? »_

_Affirmatif. Il s'agit d'une autre différence entre le Groupe et l'Equipe. Pour le Groupe, aussi longtemps qu'une personne en est membre, elle acquerra de l'expérience des combats des autres membres selon le ratio déterminé pour elle. A l'inverse, pour l'Equipe, la personne doit être physiquement présente pour acquérir l'expérience et sa participation peut lui permettre d'en gagner davantage._

_« Le Groupe_ _est vraiment une capacité abusée… »_ Marmonna mentalement l'Uzumaki. _« Cela dit, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Par mon biais, elle gagne de l'expérience et monte de niveau. Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une incidence pour elle, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas… Qu'elle n'a pas de… Interface, montre-moi les Caractéristiques de Hinata ! » Ordonna-t-il soudainement, ayant un étrange pressentiment._

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 48.

[FORCE] : 27 + 34,0% + 11 (47)

[RESISTANCE]: 19 + 9,0% + 11 (31)

[VITESSE] : 48 + 52,0% + 16 (88)

[Dextérité]: 64 + 52,0% + 11 (108)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 52,0% + 13 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 23 + 29,4% + 12 (41)

[CONSTITUTION] : 33 + 0% + 11 (44)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[Pensée]: 28 + 48,8% + 11 (52)

[CHAKRA] : 60 + 2,3% + 11 (72)

[SAGESSE] : 75 + 32,6% + 11 (110)

[CHARISME] : 23 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

_« Oh putain, elle a des points de [Caractéristique] à attribuer ! »_ S'exclama Naruto, choqué » une fois de plus. _« Comment est-ce possible ? »_

_Parce qu'elle fait désormais partie d'un Groupe, elle bénéficie temporairement des avantages du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Pour cette raison, elle dispose d'un accès temporaire à une partie de ses points de [Caractéristique] non-attribués._

_« … »_ L'Uzumaki était en intense réflexion._ « Oui… Je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu m'avais dit une fois que chaque individu gagnait des points de [Caractéristique] lorsqu'il montait de niveau, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les utiliser et ne pouvait donc que les accumuler toutes leur vie. Mais Hinata, grâce au Groupe, est temporairement en mesure de les attribuer. Interface, est-ce que les points attribués le seront de manière définitive ou seulement lorsqu'elle fait partie d'un groupe ? Et que veux-tu dire par une partie des points de [Caractéristique] ?_

_L'attribution des points de [Caractéristique] est définitive. Hinata Hyuga conservera ses nouvelles [Caractéristiques] si des points y sont attribués, même après avoir quitté son groupe. Hinata Hyuga n'a accès qu'aux fonctions de base du Mugen Tsukuyomi à travers le système de Groupe. Pour cette raison, une partie de chaque fonctionnalité n'est pas accessible pour elle. Cela inclut les points de [Caractéristique]. Elle ne dispose de la possibilité d'attribuer que 60% de ses points de [Caractéristique]._

_« Soit trois points de [Caractéristique] par niveau. »_ Comprit Naruto, pensif. _« Elle est actuellement au niveau 16 et peut attribuer 48 points de [Caractéristique] à l'heure actuelle. Cela signifie donc qu'elle ne peut pas attribuer 32 points de [Caractéristique]… »_

_Affirmatif._

_« Eh bien, c'est toujours mieux que rien… »_ Songea le jinchuriki, heureux malgré tout._ « Existe-t-il un moyen pour que Hinata puisse attribuer les points de [Caractéristique] restants ? »_

_Données inaccessibles._

_« Inaccessibles ? Cela implique que la possibilité existe effectivement. »_ En déduit Naruto, satisfait. _« Bien… Est-ce que je peux procéder à l'attribution des points de [Caractéristique] de Hinata, ou doit-elle le faire elle-même ? »_

_En tant que chef de groupe, vous pouvez attribuer les points de [Caractéristique] de Hinata Hyuga si celle-ci vous en donne la permission. Parce que vous êtes le chef suppléant de votre équipe, cette permission vous est donnée d'office._

_« Donc… C'est un oui ? »_ Vérifia l'Uzumaki. Parfois, parler avec l'Interface l'embrouillait.

_Affirmatif._

_« Bon… » _Fit le jinchuriki, réfléchissant. _« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que Hinata pense être le plus important pour son évolution en tant que kunoïchi… Cependant, je sais une chose. Il lui faut des PC pour utiliser des jutsus et même son [Juuken]. Son [CHAKRA] actuelle est plutôt pas mal pour une genin, mais à peine suffisant pour le niveau de formation auquel je la soumets actuellement. Il serait préférable d'améliorer cela en priorité. On n'a jamais trop de chakra, après tout. Même moi, qui aie plus de 10000 PC, je me retrouve souvent à court de PC une fois mon entrainement terminé, parfois même avant. Si ce n'était pas pour la combinaison de [Kage Bunshin] et de [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], ma progression serait considérablement plus lente… Oui, c'est décidé. Je mets tout dans son [CHAKRA] ! »_

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. Le [CHAKRA] de Hinata fut soudainement augmenté de 48 points. C'était presque 1000 PC. Cela avait pratiquement doublé les réserves de chakra de la Hyuga qui auparavant était légèrement inférieur à 1500 PC. Pour un bond en avant, c'en était un, et un grand ! Naruto doutait qu'elle s'en rendrait compte immédiatement, mais une fois la journée terminée, elle devrait être en mesure de le comprendre. Le contrôle de son chakra était tombé en dessous de 100%, après tout… Enfin bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un souci pour elle. Elle était une Hyuga, après tout.

Ce problème résolu, Naruto se remit en route, déterminé à terminer ce donjon… En fait, à ce stade, il ne se souciait même plus du donjon. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, assez bizarrement, c'était de trouver un crabe. L'Uzumaki avait pris la décision de ne pas quitter ce donjon tant qu'il n'en aurait pas trouvé un. Il avait développé une sorte d'obsession à ce sujet. Malheureusement, il avait beau chercher, et même utiliser [Capteur], l'animal le plus proche d'un crabe qu'il avait trouvé jusqu' présent était le homard. Eh bien, il avait également rencontré quelques crevettes, des langoustines et même des cloportes ! En gros, outres les anguilles et quelques autres poissons, cette [Caverne aux crabes] contenait principalement des crustacés… Mais pas le moindre crabe !

Après trois heures de recherches et de dizaines de clones dépensés pour chercher dans les moindres recoins, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas de crabe dans la [Caverne aux crabes]… Soit ça, soit il avait loupé une pièce secrète. C'était tout à fait possible, lorsque l'on y pensait. Pour qu'un donjon soit nommé d'après un animal qui n'était présent nulle part dans ledit donjon, c'était qu'il devait y avoir un secret quelque part. Cependant, Naruto commençait à se lasser de chercher au hasard. Et puis, le temps qu'il passait ici était autant de temps qu'il n'utilisait pas pour sa formation. Grincheux, il se résigna à aller affronter le Boss et en finir avec tout ça. Il laisserait juste quelques clones à l'intérieur pour continuer à chercher. Arrivant dans la dernière section du labyrinthe, celle qu'il n'avait pas encore visité en raison du Boss à l'intérieur, l'Uzumaki décida d'abréger. Il entra… Et se figea.

Un énorme crustacé rouge.

Un crustacé rouge géant.

Un putain de crabe rouge géant !

Lorsqu'il vit le Boss, le visage de Naruto se vida de toute expression. Ledit Boss se révéla être un crabe royal et, comme tous les animaux de cette grotte, était d'une taille gigantesque. Cependant, tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'Uzumaki. Il avait cherché un crabe pendant des heures entières, tout ça pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait du Boss du donjon ! Il était… Enervé. Et encore, le mot était faible. La fureur qui l'habitait de s'être fait ridiculiser par un crustacé lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Heureusement, il se trouvait justement que le crabe en question devait être tué…

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de se retenir. Il avait ce crabe en horreur. Avisant les six pattes du Boss, l'Uzumaki eut un sourire mauvais. Il créa six [Chaînes de chakra] et s'en servit pour attacher, puis arracher, lesdites pattes. Le pauvre crabe royal géant n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une nouvelle chaîne lui arrachait la tête. Le Boss d'un donjon de rang C… Vaincu en cinq secondes par un enfant en colère. Triste fin… Et le jinchuriki n'en avait pas fini avec le cadavre. Sa fureur n'étant toujours pas redescendue, il avait commencé à utiliser l'une des pattes du crabe comme d'une batte pour frapper le corps mutilé qui aurait dû être un adversaire redoutable.

_Hinata Hyuga est monté d'un niveau._

La colère de Naruto vint cependant à un arrêt brusque lorsqu'il vit un coffre en bois placé innocemment dans un coin de la pièce. Ah oui, le trésor de la carte au trésor… Il l'avait oublié… Il blâmait le crabe pour cela. Soupirant légèrement, l'Uzumaki rangea la carcasse du crabe royal géant dans son Inventaire, comme il l'avait fait avec tous les monstres qu'il avait croisé dans ce donjon. Ces espèces étaient comestibles, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et ce serait la vengeance ultime contre ce fichu Boss ! Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées parasites, le blondinet ouvrit le coffre.

_Félicitations ! Vous avez découvert un vestige d'Uzushio !_

Perplexe, Naruto regarda le « trésor ». Cela ressemblait à un artefact antique, ou quelque chose de similaire. Cependant, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était censé être. [Observer] ne lui donna pas beaucoup plus d'information. Il faudrait sans doute aller à Uzushio pour en savoir plus. Heureusement, cela faisait partie de ses objectifs à Nami no kuni, une fois Gato traité. Distraitement, il se dirigea vers la sortie du donjon. Sur le chemin, il attribua les nouveaux points de [Caractéristique] de Hinata en [CHAKRA]. Parlant d'elle, il était justement temps d'aller voir comment se déroulait sa formation. La journée était presque terminée et il allait être temps pour elle de se reposer. Il avait hâte de voir ses progrès…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini.

Bon, que je le dise tout de suite, ce chapitre me laisse... Perplexe.

Je ne dirais pas qu'il est mauvais... C'est juste que je n'ai pas autant avancé dans la chronologie que je l'aurais voulu. Et le chapitre s'allongeant, il a bien fallut que je m'arrête.

Enfin bon, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, mais ce chapitre pose les bases de la semaine de formation. Les bases seulement, parce que je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toute cette histoire.

Premier point, oui, Hinata va faire de GROS progrès. Pas autant que Naruto, mais son combat contre Neji sera beaucoup plus équilibré.

Autre point: certains auront sans doute remarqué dans un chapitre précédent que Naruto à la base ne voulait pas utiliser ce type de formation sur Hinata Naruto mise tout sur le fait qu'il pense que Hinata a assez de force mentale pour ne pas devenir dépendante de cette formation ultra-accélérée d'une semaine. Par mesure de précaution, il l'informe également que cette formation est exceptionnelle et motivée par la nécessité et le désespoir. A moins de tomber une fois de plus sur une situation similaire, ce type de formation ne se reproduira plus.

A présent, parlons sondage. Encore une fois, ce n'est que de la curiosité personnelle et cela n'a rien à voir avec ces fics, donc ne vous sentez pas obligé d'y répondre si vous ne voulez pas. Voici donc :

Quels sont vos Pokémons préféré ?

Je suis en particulier curieux des types dragon, des légendaires et des Pokémons dont le nom est le même en français et en anglais (dont les légendaires sont une majorité, mais pas que).

Autre question :

Rayquaza ou Giratina ? Lequel est votre dragon légendaire préféré entre les deux ?

Pour le reste, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre d'autres noms de Pokémons (même si je ne suis plus trop à jour sur mes classiques après la 4ème génération…)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et on se dit à la semaine prochaine.


	22. Chapter 22

Encore en retard, je sais.

Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de faire vite et de dire rapidement ce que j'ai à dire.

Pour commencer, j'envisage très sérieusement de ne publier des chapitres que toutes les deux semaines, plutôt que toutes les semaines. Cela me facilitera grandement la vie parce que je travaille maintenant un week-end sur deux... Pas très pratique de mettre à jour mes histoires pendant mon temps de travail ou à mon retour...

Pour le reste, je sais que mon rythme a été assez lent dernièrement et je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. Je tiens juste à répéter que je suis toujours là et que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention d'arrêter.

Sur ce, mon cadeau d'anniversaire (avec deux mois de retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée... Ou un peu trop) arrivera très prochainement. Avec les prochains chapitres en fait. Et je vais essayer très sérieusement de publier mes cadeaux de noël pour le jour de noël.

Voilà, ce sera tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 22 : Poursuivre la formation…_**

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Vous êtes un héros, alors prouvez que ça existe !]

Objectif : Prouvez à Inari, d'une façon ou d'un autre, que les héros existent.

Objectif secondaire : Prouvez à Inari que vous êtes un héros.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à ce que la construction du pont soit achevée.

Rang de la quête : C.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : Acquisition du Titre Héros de la vague. +6% d'expérience. Autres récompenses suivant réalisation.

Echec : \- 10000 points [RELATIONNEL] avec Inari. Acquisition des Titres Menteur et Looser.

Observant distraitement Inari quitter la table, Naruto accepta cette nouvelle quête. C'était le soir et l'équipe 7, au complet, avait été invité à manger le diner avec la famille de Tazuna. Là, le garçon avait soudainement et sans aucune raison commencé à leur reprocher leur présence à la vague, affirmant qu'ils allaient tous se faire tuer par Gato et ses hommes. Il avait également décrété que les héros n'existaient pas, déclaration appuyé par le regard qu'il avait jeté à l'une des photos sur la cheminée, celle qui était déchirée. Ce n'était qu'en voyant que personne ne réagissait à ses paroles qu'il avait décidé de partir. L'Uzumaki connaissait bien évidemment déjà cette histoire, si bien qu'il n'écouta qu'à moitié le récit que commença à leur faire le bâtisseur de ponts pour excuser le comportement de son petit-fils.

A la place, Naruto avait décidé de comparer les différences qu'il avait pu noter dans l'évolution de la mission entre cette ligne temporelle et celle qu'il avait vécu à l'origine. Dans l'ensemble, la majorité des détails correspondaient, même s'ils n'étaient plus nécessairement dans le même ordre qu'avant. Dans ses souvenirs, Inari leur avait dit que leur équipe se ferait tuer lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, alors que Kakashi était encore alité, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre où l'Uzumaki l'avait trouvé à pleurer sur l'unique photo restante de son père adoptif. Et au diner, le même jour, qui correspondait donc à ce diner-ci dans cette nouvelle chronologie, Inari avait quitté la table sans dire un mot lorsque la fameuse photo déchirée avait été mentionnée. Il fallait d'ailleurs remercier le tact légendaire de Sakura pour cela. Eh bien, elle n'avait pas été la plus assidue des kunoichis à l'époque. Excellente dans la théorie, mais sa pratique avait toujours laissé à désirer… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne en main après la défection de Sasuke…

Parlant de ce dernier, au moins, parce que Naruto ne s'estimait pas en compétition avec lui et n'essayait pas de faire mieux que l'Uchiwa, il n'y avait pas eu cette fois-ci cette concurrence stupide au repas sur qui mangerait le plus et le plus vite. Résultat, pas de nourriture régurgitée ni de sol à nettoyer. Et surtout, une ambiance calme et paisible… Eh bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Inari ait soudainement décidé de faire sa crise. Et quelle crise ! Il avait fait en l'espace de quelques minutes ce qu'il avait fait en toute une journée dans la chronologie d'origine. Cela dit, dans l'immédiat, l'Uzumaki n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour cette nouvelle quête. Il faudrait probablement attendre la bataille finale sur le pont pour l'accomplir avec succès, même si des préparatifs au préalable seraient nécessaires.

De là, l'esprit de Naruto commença à dériver. Son regard se posa sur Hinata, dont la formation au cours de la journée avait fait des merveilles. Certes, sa marge de progression demeurait beaucoup plus lente que celui de l'Uzumaki, mais elle n'avait pas l'avantage de posséder un [CHAKRA] ridiculement élevé. Cela dit, ils travaillaient dessus. Rien que dans cette première journée de formation, la Hyuga avait fait de sacré progrès dans les Jutsus qu'il lui avait demandé de pratiquer. Certes, les PC consommés avaient principalement été ceux du blondinet, qu'il lui avait transféré, mais le fait demeurait. Elle avait même gagné quelques points de [Caractéristique] dans le tas, principalement du [CHAKRA], mais pas seulement. Dommage que la vitesse à laquelle ses Jutsus montent de niveau va commencer à diminuer à partir de maintenant. En fait, cela avait déjà été le cas vers la fin de la journée,

C'était là qu'on voyait vraiment à quel point important était le rang d'un Jutsu. Cela semblait tellement évident que plus le rang d'un Jutsu était élevé, plus il serait difficile à monter de niveau. Et pourtant, la plupart des gens avaient tendance à l'oublier. Naruto lui-même, si ce n'était pour sa capacité à pouvoir quantifier l'expérience obtenue grâce au système, aurait probablement loupé une telle évidence, surtout en tenant compte de ses monstrueuses réserves de PC. Enfin bon, pour le moment, l'Uzumaki préférait vraiment se concentrer sur ce qui pourrait aider Hinata à s'améliorer rapidement. Jusque-là, c'était assez facile. Le blondinet n'avait jamais vraiment été connu pour sa subtilité, si bien qu'il avait principalement mis l'accent sur l'augmentation du [CHAKRA], la base de toute sa formation. C'en était littéralement la première étape, étape qui ne s'interromprait jamais totalement jusqu'à la fin des sept jours d'entrainement, contrairement aux autres étapes.

Pour preuve, même maintenant, les clones de Hinata poursuivaient leur propre formation, qui allait durer toute la nuit, ainsi que toutes les autres nuits pendant une semaine. Hey, lorsque le temps était compté, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de perdre un tiers de notre temps à dormir, encore moins si l'on pouvait créer des copies de nous-mêmes capables de s'entrainer pour nous et qui, pour leur part, n'avaient même pas besoin de sommeil à la base. Alors oui, il y aurait une énorme migraine à la fin de cette formation de l'enfer, mais on n'avait rien sans rien. Et puis, pour limiter les dégâts, dans tous les sens du terme, Naruto faisait en sorte de régulièrement renouveler les clones de la Hyuga, de façon à ce que ceux-ci n'accumulent pas une trop grande quantité de souvenirs. Ainsi, les effets secondaires pourraient être limités dans une certaine mesure.

Cela dit, même si Naruto venait à découvrir une méthode pour faire cette formation sans avoir à subir de contrecoup, il ne la mettrait pas en application. Il était dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raccourcis pour devenir un puissant shinobi. L'Uzumaki lui-même avait affirmé cela. Trois ans plus tard, il avait prouvé à lui-même que ce n'était pas le cas en découvrant l'incroyable secret du [Kage Bunshin], seulement pour en venir à la conclusion que ce n'était pas un réel raccourci. L'effort était réel. L'expérience était également réelle. Le chakra avait été consommé. Donc non, ce n'était pas un raccourci, mais plutôt une sorte de super formation ultra condensée. Cependant, cela deviendrait un raccourci si les effets secondaires venaient à disparaître. Et _ça_, le blondinet se le refusait.

Pour en revenir à un autre coéquipier, Sasuke pour ne pas le citer, Naruto était encore assez sceptique quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire. D'une part, il voulait l'aider, il le voulait vraiment. D'autre part, avec son attitude et comportement actuels, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de donner à l'Uchiwa une formation aussi approfondie que celle de Hinata. Oh, il en bénéficierait, ce n'était pas la question. Ou plutôt si, c'était exactement la question. Il bénéficierait grandement de ce que pourrait lui apprendre Naruto. Le problème était qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent rien fait pour mériter ladite formation. Il ne faisait preuve d'aucun esprit d'équipe, ne faisait aucun effort pour améliorer la cohésion du groupe et agissait principalement dans son coin aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Tout était dans son profil. C'était écrit noir sur blanc dans ses Avantages qu'il était solitaire, indifférent_,_ arrogant et vengeur. Le système lui-même l'indiquait, alors que dire de plus ?

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Naruto pourrait éventuellement passer outre ces évidences, ignorer ces traits de caractère moins que sociable, si seulement Sasuke voulait bien prendre la peine de _demander_ de l'aide. Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être si compliqué, même pour lui, Uchiwa. Et puis, dans la chronologie originale de l'Uzumaki, il l'avait déjà fait. Alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Le blondinet ne comprenait pas vraiment la différence fondamentale entre le Sasuke de cette ligne temporelle et le Sasuke de la ligne temporelle d'origine, mais il y en avait une. Là où autrefois il avait été capable de faire preuve d'humilité et effectivement demander l'aide à ses camarades, même s'il était également vrai qu'à l'époque Naruto lui avait refusé ladite aide, il faisait aujourd'hui preuve d'une fierté mal-placée et malsaine. Soit il réclamait les choses, soit il se débrouillait tout seul. Et le pire était qu'il y avait une petite chance à chaque fois pour que Kakashi lui fournisse effectivement l'aide exigée par dépit.

Mais pourquoi une telle différence entre ces deux lignes temporelles si tôt dans la chronologie ? Etait-ce l'absence de Sakura dans l'équipe ? Etait- la présence de Hinata dans l'équipe ? Etait-ce l'absence de rivalité entre Naruto et Sasuke ? Etait-ce parce que, contrairement à la première fois, Naruto était effectivement le plus fort et que Sasuke se refusait à mendier l'aide de plus fort que soi ? Non, cette dernière possibilité n'aurait pas de sens, puisqu'il acceptait l'aide de Kakashi lorsque celui-ci voulait bien la donner. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce que, dans la première ligne temporelle, Sasuke avait été trop désespéré de ne pas être rattrapé par Naruto qu'il avait même été prêt à recevoir les conseils de l'Uzumaki de façon à faire les mêmes progrès et de maintenir un écart constant entre eux ?

Honnêtement, Naruto ne savait pas quelle question était la bonne et quelle réponse serait la préférable. De plus, il n'était pas tout puissant. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas un plan pour tout le monde dans cette nouvelle chronologie. Il n'était pas assez intelligent pour cela. C'était tout juste s'il avait un plan pour lui-même. Essentiellement, pour son entourage, l'Uzumaki ne faisait essentiellement qu'improviser et espérer pour le mieux. Et comme l'Uchiwa en était la preuve, le mieux n'était pas nécessairement le résultat obtenu. Le blondinet n'était pas _si_ chanceux… Mais malgré cela, il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose à propos de son coéquipier. Bientôt, il y aurait les examens chuunins, ce qui signifiait l'arrivée d'Orochimaru. Là, Sasuke ferait face à la tentation. Et sans Sakura dans l'équipe, mais avec une méfiance et une distance entre lui et Naruto, les choses pourraient bien finir par tourner pour le pire.

Mais que faire pour empêcher cela ?

Naruto ne pouvait pas juste donner à Sasuke le pouvoir qu'il voulait, qu'il désirait, qu'il réclamait. Ce serait seulement faire empirer les choses, confortant l'Uchiwa dans l'idée que tout lui était dû et que ce qu'il exigeait était légitimement sien. A ce point, autant offrir Sasuke directement à Orochimaru. Eh bien, c'était si Danzo ne l'éliminait pas avant. Cela dit, il y avait relativement peu de risque, car même Danzo ne risquerait pas la fureur d'Itachi. Il avait toujours fait profil bas jusqu'à la défection de Sasuke et, après cela, Naruto était parti en voyage de formation avec Jiraya, donc il avait très peu connu le faucon de guerre jusqu'à son retour, et principalement à travers Sai, le coéquipier imposé par lui pour remplacer l'Uchiwa. L'ironie, ans tout cela, avait été que Sai s'était révélé être étonnamment fiable et digne de confiance, bien plus que Sasuke ne l'avait jamais été…

« Naruto-kun ? » Appela Hinata, hésitante.

« Hmm ? » Fit celui-ci, sortant brusquement de ses pensées. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Tu étais plongé dans tes pensées alors j'ai pensé que je devais te prévenir. » Expliqua doucement la jeune Hyuga, semblant légèrement nerveuse. « Tsunami-san nous a fourni des chambres le temps de notre mission. Tout le monde est parti dormir… »

« Déjà ? » S'étonna l'Uzumaki, étonné, en regardant autour de lui.

« Tu as été distrait pendant plus de deux heures… » Informa tranquillement Hinata, tapotant ses index l'un contre l'autre dans une mimique de plus en plus rare, ces temps-ci, qui trahissait un léger trouble.

Cela surpris Naruto, mais peut-être pas autant que cela aurait pu. Honnêtement, dès qu'il commençait à comparer ses deux lignes temporelles, ou à penser à ses coéquipiers, passés et futurs, il finissait toujours par perdre la notion du temps. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était plus attentif à son environnement, c'était presque impossible avec son [Capteur], seulement qu'il se sentait dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Malgré le système mis en place par le Shinju, il lui arrivait encore souvent de douter de la faisabilité de sa mission. Et s'il n'avait pas eu l'Interface à qui parler de ses propres troubles et incertitudes, il aurait vraiment pu sombrer dans la folie ou oublier complètement son objectif.

« Je suppose qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut pas me faire de mal… » Concéda l'Uzumaki, sincère. « De toute façon, nos clones continuent de s'entrainer pour nous durant la nuit, donc le repos ne sera pas de trop pour traiter les souvenirs qu'ils nous transmettrons. »

« Oui… » Fit Hinata d'une petite voix.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que la Hyuga était nerveuse à cette idée. Eh bien, il fallait dire que Naruto pourrait avoir un peu abusé sur les descriptions et les effets secondaires, mais il avait eu une bonne raison d'avoir agi ainsi. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le [Kage Bunshin] était classé kinjutsu. Il y avait une possibilité réelle de mourir si l'on ne faisait pas attention. Epuisement de chakra, coma prolongé par la surabondance de souvenirs, il y avait tellement de façons pour que quelque chose aille mal si quelqu'un ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Heureusement, Naruto était l'un des rares à justement savoir ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il en venait au [Kage Bunshin]. Il était à peu près le plus grand expert en la matière, bien plus que Tobirama Sarutobi, le créateur de la technique en question et définitivement plus que Kakashi, qui était pourtant celui qui avait révélé à l'Uzumaki le secret du transfert de souvenirs. Parlant du Hatake, l'Uzumaki lui en voulait un peu à ce sujet. Le juunin avait eu de bonnes intentions à l'époque, mais il s'était agi d'un pari de sa part. Kakashi avait misé la formation du rasenshuriken, et à travers elle l'utilisation abusive de clones d'ombre, sur la capacité du blondinet à supporter la pression mentale de plusieurs milliers de souvenirs simultanés. Bon, au final, il avait eu raison, mais à l'époque cela n'avait pas été une certitude.

Si Naruto n'avait pas été… Eh bien, Naruto… Il aurait pu mourir de cette formation. Ce n'était que grâce à une série de coïncidences qu'il avait non seulement pu en sortir vivant, mais en était surtout devenu plus puissant. Mais il fallait bien avouer, il était à peu près le seul qui aurait pu y survivre. Sérieusement, tout s'était joué au fait qu'il avait la biologie d'un Uzumaki, combiné aux propriétés régénératives du puissant chakra de Kurama et au fait que son organisme avait pratiqué le [Kage Bunshin] pendant des années. Ce n'était que grâce à ces trois éléments réunis que le blondinet avait pu supporter la formation de Kakashi et en sortir grandi.

Hinata, cependant, ne bénéficiait pas de ces trois éléments, pas même d'un seul. Elle n'était pas une Uzumaki, elle ne pratiquait le [Kage Bunshin] que depuis quelques semaines et elle n'était même pas une jinchuriki, sans parler d'être celui de Kurama. En d'autres termes, la formation que lui imposait Naruto devrait la tuer. Heureusement pour elle, son coéquipier savait ce qu'il faisait. Pour lutter contre l'afflux massif de souvenirs, il faisait méditer la Hyuga, ainsi que ses clones, afin de fluidifier et structurer ces nouvelles mémoires pour qu'elle puisse les assimiler le plus facilement possible. De même, parce qu'il lui fournissait le chakra dont elle avait besoin pour supporter la formation, elle n'était jamais proche de l'épuisement de chakra. Enfin, les massages qu'il lui prodiguait lui permettaient de s'assurer que son corps était toujours pleinement capable de supporter l'intensité de l'entrainement.

De plus, le fait que Naruto l'ait incluse dans son groupe bénéficiait également à Hinata, car elle était partiellement prise en charge par le système, ce qui la rendait plus adaptable à l'évolution violente de son propre organisme. Naturellement, la Hyuga n'était pas au courant de tout cela. Au contraire, elle se contentait de faire une confiance aveugle et presque imméritée à l'Uzumaki. C'en était presque respectable et forçait l'admiration du blondinet. Pas tout le monde était capable de littéralement s'oublier et de se donner corps et âme à la volonté d'autrui. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce que faisait cette fille aux yeux de lune. Et juste pour cela, il ne pouvait pas être plus fier d'elle.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il sache qu'elle n'agirait ainsi que pour lui ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus incroyables pour Naruto.

« Euh… Hinata ? » Fit le garçon, incertain, en regardant sa coéquipière. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je… Vais me coucher ? » Répondit-elle, sonnant à peu près aussi confiante que lui, soit vraiment pas beaucoup.

« … » L'Uzumaki regarda autour de lui pendant plusieurs secondes, vérifiant son environnement. « C'est bien ma chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Confirma la Hyuga, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Et tu as ta propre chambre au bout du couloir, c'est bien ça ? » Continua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui ? » Répéta Hinata, sa réponse sonnant plutôt comme une question, presque comme si elle était honnêtement confuse.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait… » Soupira Naruto, avant de masser sa tempe avec deux doigts. « Je ne veux surtout pas juger ou faire de conclusions hâtives, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans _ma_ chambre ? Voulais-tu peut-être parler de quelque chose avant d'aller dormir ? »

« … N-Non. » Répondit la Hyuga, bégayant légèrement, ce qui rendit aussitôt l'Uzumaki suspect. « J-Je comptais juste dormir avec toi ce soir… » Expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

« … » Le regard ahuri sur le visage du blondinet devait être plus qu'explicite, car la jeune fille rougit très fortement.

« Euh… C-C'est le comportement normal en mission, après t-tout… » Se hâta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« … Le comportement normal en mission ? » Répéta lentement Naruto, pour être sûr qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« O-Oui ? » Fit-elle, sonnant de plus en plus incertaine, sa rougeur s'intensifiant encore plus.

« Et puis-je savoir exactement _qui_ t'a dit que c'était un comportement normal en mission pour deux coéquipiers de dormir _ensemble_ ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il aurait pu ne pas remettre en cause l'explication de Hinata et l'aurait considéré littéralement s'il y avait eu deux lits dans cette chambre, mais il n'y en avait qu'un. En outre, une telle déclaration audacieuse ne correspondait pas du tout à la Hyuga naïve et innocente qui rougissait d'un simple contact de l'Uzumaki. Pour elle d'agir si différemment de son tempérament, il devait y avoir un élément extérieur en cause et il était bien déterminé à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« … » La jeune fille ne répondit pas, ne le regarda même pas dans les yeux, mais sortit docilement un petit livre de sa poche qu'elle tendit à Naruto.

Levant un sourcil curieux, le garçon le prit et l'inspecta. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une sorte de journal intime. Le cahier était standard et l'écriture à l'intérieur était manuscrite. Ce n'était cependant pas l'écriture de Hinata. L'Uzumaki connaissait cette écriture, il l'avait déjà vu. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas exactement à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait. Ne voyant rien de mal avec le livre en lui-même, Naruto décida d'en lire un extrait, espérant pouvoir comprendre le comportement intrépide et, oserait-il le dire, aventureux, de sa coéquipière.

« … Règle n°73 : ne jamais hésiter à se faire le premier pas. Les hommes aiment les femmes qui font preuve d'audace. Pour cette raison, il n'y a que des bénéfices à s'imposer dans l'intimité de votre coéquipier, même si ce n'est aussi peu que de partager un sac de couchage ! » Lut l'Uzumaki, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que… » Il changea de page et recommença sa lecture, au hasard. « … Règle n°134 : un bon choix vestimentaire est primordial. Des vêtements de nuits sexys seront un plus non-négligeable pour attiser les flammes de la passion chez votre coéquipier et… » En ayant assez lu, Naruto referma le livre. « Qui a bien pu écrire ce… _1000 stratégies pour faire de vos nuits en mission un moment inoubliable_ par Anko Mitarashi ? »

« A-Anko-sensei me l'a donné la veille de notre départ et m'a ordonné de l'étudier. » Expliqua hâtivement Hinata, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

« Et tu l'as écouté ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki stoïquement, essayant de dissimuler de son mieux l'incrédulité qu'il ressentait à cette compréhension.

« E-Eh bien… A-Anko-sensei a dit qu'il était particulièrement important que je sache parfaitement le contenu de ce livre… » Avoua timidement la Hyuga.

« Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il s'agit de ses propres expériences personnelles. » Déclara fermement Naruto, regardant le livre suspicieusement.

« P-Peut-être… » Fit la jeune fille, incertaine.

_« Et tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce que tu avais entre les mains… »_ Songea le blondinet en regardant pensivement sa partenaire. Si elle avait su exactement ce que signifiait ce livre, elle se serait probablement évanouie plusieurs fois aux seules insinuations, sans parler d'un rougissement permanent. Même alors, le manque de subtilité du texte était si évident que, même sans comprendre pleinement le véritable sens du livre, il lui arrivait de rougir ou d'être gêné par ce que les règles recommandaient. _« Ce livre est essentiellement un manuel de séduction… Anko, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion à mon retour. Et tes réponses me diront exactement de combien je devrais diminuer ton allocation dangos. »_

La chose était, cela aurait pu être bien pire. En fait, la timidité excessive, ou peut-être légitime pour le coup, était ce qui avait empêché la situation de dégénérer jusqu'à présent. Pendant tout le trajet de Konoha jusqu'à Nami no kuni, plusieurs nuits étaient passées. Si ce n'était pas pour le manque de confiance en elle, ainsi que la gêne d'avoir un public potentiel, Hinata aurait pu commencer à agir aussi audacieusement bien plus tôt. Anko l'aurait fait, après tout, et son manuel encourageait fortement toutes les occasions. Heureusement, la Hyuga n'était pas une telle personne. Néanmoins, même ainsi, il avait suffi de la première occasion dans un cadre plus privé, à savoir une vraie chambre et un cadre intime, pour que la jeune fille tente de mettre en application les conseils plus que douteux du livre de la Mitarashi.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus de preuves que le fait que Hinata était actuellement dans sa chambre, dans une, il fallait bien l'admettre, assez piètre tentative de faire ce que disait le livre, à tel point qu'Anko en aurait été indignée.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Décida finalement l'Uzumaki, plus par lassitude qu'autre chose. « Tu as gagné. Monte dans le lit et commence à dormir, je te rejoins plus tard. »

« D-D'accord. » S'exclama Hinata avec joie, bien que sa voix fût un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire. « Il faut d'abord que je mette mon nouveau p-pyjama. Anko-sensei l'a acheté pour moi. Il est rose en dentelle et transparent, donc je n'étais pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée de l'emmener avec moi en mission, mais Anko-sensei m'a assuré qu'il serait le plus adapté de ma garde-robe parce qu'il serait le plus confortable et que… »

« Hinata-chan, tu sais que je t'aime, mais si tu mets cette _nuisette_, je te jure que je vais aller dormir dans la chambre de Sasuke. Je te jure que je le ferai. » Prévint Naruto, la coupant tout à fait volontairement, ne voulant pas en entendre davantage. Visiblement, l'influence de la Mitarashi était plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais combiné à l'innocente naïveté de la Hyuga, cela en faisait une combinaison redoutable. L'Uzumaki n'était pas sûr d'être capable de ne pas y succomber.

Pour gagner du temps, Naruto décida de commencer par prendre une douche. Il voulait pouvoir réfléchir sereinement sur la situation et l'eau chaude l'aida à se détendre et à penser plus clairement. Au final, il ne trouva pas de réponse à son dilemme, mais le destin eut sans doute finalement pitié de lui car, lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, Hinata s'était endormie. Son visage, heureux, était comparable à celui d'un ange. Eh bien, au moins, le problème n'avait plus lieu de se poser.

L'Uzumaki décida que le canapé serait suffisant pour lui cette nuit.

Avant de s'endormir, il n'oublia cependant pas de créer un point de sauvegarde en sacrifiant un sharingan à un magatama, juste au cas où il finisse par se faire tuer et doive utiliser [Izanagi]. C'était un sacrifice couteux mais nécessaire, car cela aurait été autrement plus difficile d'expliquer comment il était parvenu à mystérieusement réapparaitre dans sa maison à Konoha alors qu'il était censé être en mission à Nami no kuni…

* * *

_Félicitations ! Vous avez achevé le donjon : [Baie des sirènes] !_

_Félicitations ! Vous êtes monté d'un niveau._

_Hinata Hyuga est montée d'un niveau._

_Hinata Hyuga est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez acquis un rouleau de parchemin contenant le Jutsu : [Respiration] !_

[Respiration] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de recycler l'air dans ses poumons.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Actif : +0.3% d'efficacité à la conversion de la nature du chakra en élément fuuton.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

_« Hmm… Quoi ? »_ Se demanda mentalement Naruto en se frottant les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

C'était une chose assez désagréable que de se réveiller pour découvrir de multiples fenêtres d'information devant ses yeux. Certes, depuis le temps, il avait commencé à s'y habituer, mais cela ne le rendait pas heureux pour autant. Prenant encore quelques secondes pour se mettre les idées au clair, l'Uzumaki décida finalement de traiter enfin les données que l'Interface lui transmettait. Baillant à pleine bouche, ce qui fit s'accumuler quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux, il lut enfin le contenu des messages. Un instant plus tard, il cligna des yeux de surprise. Cela avait été pour le moins… Inattendu. Plissant les sourcils, Naruto fouilla dans sa mémoire pour rechercher les souvenirs que lui avaient transmis certains de ses clones de la nuit.

Non, pas ceux-là…

Pas ceux-là non plus…

D'où sortaient ceux-là ? Enfin, passons…

Ceux-là, il ne voulait même pas savoir d'où ils sortaient…

Ah, voilà !

Avant de partir pour la mission à Nami no kuni, Naruto avait acheté deux cartes aux trésors à la Boutique de Minuit, chaque carte menant à un donjon. La première carte avait mené à la [Caverne aux crabes] et, apparemment, la seconde menait à la [Baie des sirènes]. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui était intéressant. Il semblerait que la [Baie des sirènes] fût un donjon irrégulier. Alors que d'un type « classique » dans la nature, la [Baie des sirènes] avait toutefois été classé comme un donjon spécial. Cela rendit l'Uzumaki perplexe, car il n'avait jamais rencontré cette classification auparavant.

_Un donjon spécial est un donjon qui est régi par des règles différentes des donjons ordinaires. Dans le cas de la [Baie des sirènes], cela se traduit par le fait que, une fois le donjon conquis et le Boss vaincu, plus aucun ennemi ne réapparaitra dans le donjon. A la place, la [Baie des sirènes] a retrouvé sa véritable nature._

_« Sa véritable nature ? »_ Répéta Naruto, perplexe.

_La véritable nature de la [Baie des sirènes] est d'être un refuge, une ville sous-marine, pour le peuple secret de la mer._

_« Cela veut dire que les sirènes existent ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, choqué.

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi condescendante dans ta réponse… »_ Bouda le blondinet, croisant les bras. _« Donc, qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour la [Baie des sirènes] ? Est-ce toujours un donjon ou non ? »_

_Pas dans le sens ordinaire du terme, mais oui. Il n'y a plus d'ennemis à abattre dans la [Baie des sirènes, mais il est toujours possible de tuer les êtres qui y résident désormais, que ce soient les sirènes ou les autres créatures marines._

_« Je commence à savoir comment tu penses. »_ Avertit Naruto, levant un sourcil. _« Tu n'abordes jamais un extrême sans qu'il n'y ait une alternative. Donc ? »_

_La [Baie des sirènes], qui était initialement un repère de monstres, est redevenu la ville qu'elle était censée être maintenant que le mal y a été purgé. Pour le reste… C'est une ville. Il y a des commerces et, qui sait, peut-être même des quêtes qu'il pourrait être possible de remplir. Voilà en quoi le donjon de la [Baie des sirènes] est spécial._

_« C'est… En fait plutôt pas mal. »_ Admit l'Uzumaki, pensif. _« Je suppose que je devrais aller y faire un tour bientôt, ou y envoyer un clone, histoire de voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant… Euh… y-a-t-il des restrictions pour entrer dans le donjon à présent ? Je veux dire, jusque-là j'avais l'habitude de battre le Boss et d'attendre que le donjon se recharge pour recommencer. Si je n'y vais pas pour me battre, est-ce qu'il y a des limites ou des conditions pour que je puisse accéder à la [Baie des sirènes] ? »_

_Non, il n'y a ni restriction ni limite ni condition pour accéder la [Baie des sirènes]. En dépit d'être un donjon, la [Baie des sirènes] peut essentiellement être considéré comme une ville. Cela signifie cependant que les commerces sont soumis à des périodes d'ouverture et de fermeture._

_« Je vois… C'est logique. » _Songea Naruto, acceptant l'explication. _« Bon, passons à la suite… __Interface, montre-moi les Caractéristiques de Hinata !_

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 6.

[FORCE] : 27 + 34,0% + 11 (47)

[RESISTANCE]: 19 + 9,0% + 11 (31)

[VITESSE] : 48 + 52,0% + 16 (88)

[Dextérité]: 64 + 52,0% + 11 (108)

[AGILITE] : 66 + 52,0% + 13 (113)

[ENDURANCE] : 23 + 29,4% + 12 (41)

[CONSTITUTION] : 33 + 0% + 11 (44)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 27 + 20% + 11 (43)

[VOLONTE] : 16 - 10% + 11 (25)

[Pensée]: 30 + 50,6% + 11 (56)

[CHAKRA] : 116 + 4,1% + 11 (132)

[SAGESSE] : 78 + 34,4% + 11 (116)

[CHARISME] : 23 - 10% + 11 (30)

[CHANCE] : 19 + 0% + 11 (30)

_« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne… »_ S'amusa mentalement Naruto, avant de mettre les 6 points de [Caractéristique] en [CHAKRA]. C'était, après tout, ce dont Hinata avait le plus besoin. Eh bien, ça et de la [SAGESSE], mais la formation de l'Uzumaki était encore principalement orienté vers la méditation de masse des clones, donc cette partie-ci était déjà prise en charge.

Dans l'ensemble, pour une première nuit, Naruto s'estimait plutôt satisfait. Sa coéquipière avait fait de bons progrès. Mieux, elle avait progressé de deux niveaux, la mettant à peu près sur un pied d'égalité par rapport à Sasuke, même du point de vue des [CARACTERISTIQUES]. Et ce n'était jamais que le début. Certes, Hinata n'avait pas encore franchi la barre symbolique du niveau 20, niveau à partir duquel l'expérience requis pour continuer à progresser devenait véritablement important, mais ce n'était qu'un détail à l'heure actuelle. Tant que l'Uzumaki était derrière elle et lui faisait profiter du système, elle avati une chance réelle de devenir plus puissante rapidement. Naturellement, le blondinet s'assurerait en tout temps qu'elle ne se blesserait pas, car cela réduirait à néant l'intérêt même de cette formation.

Il ne restait qu'à peine six jours pour se préparer au retour de Zabuza, après tout…

_« Caractéristiques ! »_ Ordonna mentalement Naruto, décidant de s'occuper de lui maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour Hinata.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_****_:_**

Points à attribuer : 5.

[FORCE] : 75 + 48,3% +16 (127)

[RESISTANCE]: 65 + 78,3% + 11 (127)

[VITESSE] : 75 + 30% + 22 (120)

[Dextérité]: 120 + 20% + 10 (154)

[AGILITE] : 82 + 79,1% + 14 (161)

[ENDURANCE] : 99 + 59,1% + 13 (171)

[CONSTITUTION] : 144 + 49,1% + 110 (325)

[INTELLIGENCE] : 121 – 50% + 10 (71)

[VOLONTE] : 32 – 14,2% + 10 (38)

[Pensée]: 60 - 14,3% + 13 (64)

[CHAKRA] : 252 + 19,9% + 210 (512)

[SAGESSE] : 273 + 83.8% + 10 (512)

[CHARISME] : 113 + 40% + 10 (157)

[CHANCE] : 45 + 10% + ? (?)

Eh bien, vu comme ça, il était évident qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que Sasuke ou Hinata. Ses [CARACTERISTIQUES] étaient clairement plus élevées, tant celles de base que le total. D'un autre côté, il bénéficiait du plein soutien du système, gagnant ainsi 5 points de [Caractéristique] à chaque nouveau niveau, contrairement à Hinata qui, par le biais de Naruto, n'en obtenait que 3. De même, il pouvait abuser sans soucis du [Kage Bunshin] pour améliorer la maîtrise de ses Jutsus, Compétences et Métiers à la fois rapidement et efficacement, contrairement à Sasuke qui ne pouvait compter que sur ses propres efforts.

L'Uzumaki se demandait cependant s'il était assez puissant pour lutter contre Haku… Non, mauvaise question. Il se demandait s'il était capable de gagner contre Haku _sans_ révéler toutes ses capacités. Gagner n'était sans doute pas un problème. Outre ses [CARACTERISTIQUES] déjà plus qu'impressionnantes pour son niveau, la maîtrise de ses Jutsus était pour le moins effrayante. Rien que par le niveau seul, les Jutsus de Naruto étaient plus puissants que la plupart des juunins disposant des mêmes techniques. Et c'était sans parler de la capacité à utiliser lesdits Jutsus à leur plein potentiel dans la bataille…

Sur une note de côté, l'Uzumaki décida de mettre ses cinq points de [Caractéristiques] en [INTELLIGENCE].

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être douché et changé, Naruto descendit prendre son petit déjeuner que Tsunami avait déjà préparé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata descendit à son tour, le visage rouge, pensant probablement à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer dans le lit de celui qu'elle aimait. Certes, elle ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait strictement partagé le lit, mais ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort. Kakashi, encore en convalescence, était toujours dans sa propre chambre à lire son livre préféré. Quant à Sasuke, il semblerait qu'il soit déjà parti s'entrainer. Eh bien, ce n'était pas plus mal. La dernière chose que voulait l'Uzumaki était que l'Uchiwa remette en cause la formation qu'il faisait avec la Hyuga.

Après avoir mangé à satiété, Naruto conduisit Hinata dans la forêt, où ils allaient rejoindre leurs clones et poursuivre leur formation. Cependant, l'Uzumaki décida de commencer par s'occuper de ce qu'il jugeait être la priorité. Rapidement, il retira la Hyuga du Groupe, lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin contenant le Jutsu [Respiration], qu'il avait gagné pour avoir achevé la [Baie des sirènes], et lui fit apprendre. Ensuite, il la réintégra dans son Groupe et attendit le message d'information, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_Hinata Hyuga a appris le Jutsu [Respiration] !_

[Respiration] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de recycler l'air dans ses poumons.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Actif : +0.3% d'efficacité à la conversion de la nature du chakra en élément fuuton.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Le problème avec le Groupe, c'était que si Hinata avait lu le rouleau de parchemin pour apprendre [Respiration], elle l'aurait effectivement appris, mais le parchemin se serait désagrégé, son utilisation étant à usage unique en raison du système. Cela aurait son csignifié que Naruto n'aurait pas pu apprendre [Respiration] à son tour. Cependant, en retirant la Hyuga du Groupe, en lui faisant apprendre par-cœur le Jutsu et en la réintégrant ensuite au Groupe, elle apprenait effectivement le Jutsu, mais le parchemin était toujours utilisable une fois.

_Voulez-vous apprendre le Jutsu [Respiration] ?_

_[Oui]/[Non]_

_Vous avez appris le Jutsu [Respiration]._

[Respiration] (Actif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang C. Permet à l'utilisateur de recycler l'air dans ses poumons.

Coût : 1 PC/seconde.

Actif : +0.3% d'efficacité à la conversion de la nature du chakra en élément fuuton.

Bonus : +1 [ENDURANCE] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CONSTITUTION] tous les 10 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [CHAKRA] tous les 20 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [SAGESSE] tous les 20 niveaux.

« Bien, il est temps de passer à la deuxième étape de ta formation. » Annonça Naruto, ignorant la dernière fenêtre d'information. « En raison de la vitesse à laquelle tu as appris les deux derniers Jutsus que je t'ai fourni, j'ai légèrement modifié cette deuxième étape. Initialement, je voulais que tu te focalises sur l'amélioration de tes Jutsus grâce à tes clones, mais on va reporter cela à demain. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons essentiellement te faire faire la même formation qu'hier, mais à un cran au-dessus. »

« C-C-est-à-dire ? » Demanda doucement Hinata, bégayant en raison de la nervosité. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mise en avant comme le faisait l'Uzumaki.

« Tu vas continuer l'exercice de méditation que je t'ai demandé de faire hier. » Expliqua Naruto. « Cependant, cette fois-ci, je vais te demander de méditer sous l'eau. »

« S-Sous l'eau ? » Répéta la Hyuga, ne comprenant pas.

« Sous l'eau. » Confirma le blondinet, hochant la tête avec satisfaction.

« M-Mais comment suis-je censé le f-faire ? » Interrogea-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas remettre en cause les paroles de son coéquipier.

« … » Le jinchuriki leva un sourcil mais, voyant qu'elle posait sincèrement la question, il soupira légèrement. « Hinata-chan… Réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit. De quoi as-tu besoin pour pouvoir faire ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Euh… De l'exercice de méditation ? » Proposa-t-elle, commençant par l'évidence.

« Oui. » Accepta Naruto, hocha la tête appréciateur. « Ensuite, pour pouvoir méditer sous l'eau, il va te falloir une certaine stabilité, un moyen de pouvoir rester immobile sous la surface de l'eau pour ne pas troubler la méditation. Une idée de comment le faire ? »

« Hum… L'exercice d'accrobranche de Kakashi-sensei ? » Supposa Hinata, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Bonne réponse. » Déclara l'Uzumaki, heureux. Il suffira juste d'adapter l'exercice de manière à utiliser ton chakra pour adhérer au sol sous la surface de l'eau plutôt qu'à la surface d'un arbre. Une simple variation, vraiment. Mais naturellement, le problème qui va survenir sera le besoin de respirer. Sous l'eau, cela pourrait être un problème plus que légitime. Heureusement, ce problème vient juste d'être réglé grâce au dernier Jutsu que tu viens d'apprendre. »

« [Respiration] no jutsu… » Marmonna la Hyuga, comprenant enfin.

« Exact. » Confirma Naruto.

En combinant [Kage Bunshin], [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)], [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] et [Respiration], il était effectivement possible d'optimiser la première étape de la formation de Hinata. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas pensé que cela serait possible, mais l'obtention de [Respiration] l'avait permis. Ce Jutsu était une bénédiction déguisée. Grâce à lui, il était possible d'entrainer un Jutsu tout en faisant simultanément deux exercices améliorant le contrôle de chakra, le tout à une vitesse démultipliée grâce aux clones de la Hyuga.

Essentiellement, cette deuxième étape improvisée dans la formation de Hinata était à mi-chemin entre la première étape et la deuxième étape d'origine. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas plus mal. Et puis, il était beaucoup plus facile de dissimuler des centaines de milliers de clones si ceux-ci étaient assis au fond de la mer. Une forêt, aussi grande fut-elle, ne pouvait jamais dissimuler qu'un nombre limiter de clones. Ainsi, grâce à [Respiration], Naruto allait pouvoir accélérer encore davantage l'entrainement de la Hyuga, à un rythme supérieur à ce que même lui avait fait jusque-là, faute de pouvoir dissimuler ses propres clones. Les vastes étendues sous-marines permettaient cela, alors autant s'en servir…

Sur ce, Naruto laissa Hinata à sa formation, laissant néanmoins de nombreux clones pour supporter la nouvelle dépense en PC de la Hyuga. De son côté, l'Uzumaki décida de retourner en ville. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire, trop en fait pour perdre le peu de temps à sa disposition à une formation que ses propres clones pouvaient tout aussi bien que lui. Certes, il n'avait pas trop l'impression de s'améliorer depuis son arrivée à Nami no kuni, mais c'était parce que, contrairement à sa coéquipière, il n'avait pas besoin de renouveler régulièrement ses clones pour éviter une surcharge de souvenirs. Ce genre d'effets secondaire ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt bon pour améliorer sa [MENTALITE]. Et parce qu'il ne renouvelait pas ses clones, lesdits clones accumulaient une grande quantité de souvenirs, et donc d'expérience en tout genre, mais ne la transmettaient pas. Cela voulait simplement dire que, lorsque tous les clones se dissiperaient, l'Uzumaki obtiendrait une amélioration massive de ses capacités.

Arrivant à la ville la plus proche, Naruto inspecta les lieux. Comme attendu, la pauvreté régnait. Le joug de Gato était perceptible jusque dans les rues, où les enfants mendiaient de la nourriture. C'était un spectacle triste à voir. Douloureux aussi. Les yeux de l'Uzumaki se durcirent. Dans sa première ligne temporelle, il n'était jamais venu en ville, trop obnubilé par sa rivalité puérile avec Sasuke. A présent, il voyait ce qu'il avait loupé. Il n'en était pas fier. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais pouvait-il vraiment faire quelque chose pour remédier à la situation ? Tout seul ?

Heureusement pour Nami no kuni, lorsque l'on parlait de Naruto Uzumaki, « seul » était sans doute l'adjectif le moins correct pour le désigner. Il était, après tout une armée de 1000 hommes à lui tout seul. Et ça, c'était s'il ne se forçait pas…

Créant immédiatement une vingtaine de [Kage Bunshins], le Naruto original leur donna des ordres précis, autant de tâches qu'ils devaient accomplir au plus vite. De son côté, le véritable Uzumaki décida d'inspecter les commerces afin de voir à quel point exactement la situation était mauvaise. Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, c'était que peu importe à quel point mauvais il avait imaginé les choses, la réalité était en fait pire. Serrant les poings, le jinchuriki se promit que Gato paierait. Et cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortirait pas avec une simple décapitation. Pas avec tout le mal qu'il avait fait au monde…

Inspectant les magasins les uns après les autres, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus évidente pour Naruto. Les épiceries étaient pratiquement vides et les quelques rares aliments qu'il restait approchaient de leur date limite de péremption. En fait, certains fruits et légumes présents dans les étables avaient même commencé à moisir. Malheureusement, parce que cela restait de la nourriture comestible à un certain degré, et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à proposer, ils restaient en vente. Bizarrement, ou non, le seul magasin qui ne semblait pas vide de marchandise était celui qui vendait divers équipements, tels que des cannes à pêches, des filets pour attraper le poisson, des harpons et autres matériels de pêche.

Dans un sens, c'était logique que le matériel s'accumule si Gato empêchait la pêche, et pas seulement en bateau, apparemment. Nul intérêt pour les villageois de dépenser le peu d'argent à leur disposition dans des objets qui ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité en raison de leur prohibition. Eh bien, peut-être pas prohibé, sinon Gato aurait sans doute fait bruler la boutique, il était assez taré pour ça, mais _fortement_ désapprouvé. Et de toute façon, le seul matériel encore en vente ne permettait pas d'attraper du poisson en tas, seulement au détail, pour ainsi dire. Pas de quoi mettre en place un marché noir sous le nez du multimilliardaire…

« … ? » L'attention de l'Uzumaki se posa sur une arme qui n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans un magasin de pêche.

Il s'agissait d'un arc. Une arme atypique, le genre qui ne se vendait pas à Konoha. Personnellement, Naruto n'en avait même jamais vu auparavant. Il ne connaissait pas non plus de shinobi en possédant un. Cela le rendit curieux. Etait-ce vraiment une si mauvaise arme, comparé à un kunaï ou un shuriken ? Certes, en soi, l'arc était fondamentalement inutile. Sans flèche, il ne servait à rien, juste un poids mort à transporter. Et de même, en raison de leur taille et de leur volume, les flèches et leur carquois n'étaient pas vraiment discrètes. Clairement pas le genre d'armement qu'un shinobi privilégierait. Un kunaï ou un shuriken était bien plus discret et facile à transporter sur soi.

« [Observer]… » Murmura Naruto, fixant l'arme en bois.

[Arc en bois de mauvaise qualité]

Rang de l'objet : E.

Type d'objet : arme (3/3).

Description : Cet arc des plus communs a été taillé dans un bois de mauvaise qualité, diminuant ainsi sa durabilité.

Portée maximale : 150 mètres.

Malus : -20% de précision des projectiles lorsqu'équipé.

C'était… Médiocre. Et encore, le mot était faible. C'était la première fois que Naruto voyait une arme avec une durabilité aussi faible. De manière générale, la durabilité d'un objet était proportionnelle de 5 en 5 en fonction de son rang. Ainsi, au rang E, la durabilité standard d'un objet était de 5. Au rang D, la durabilité standard d'un objet était de 10. Au rang C, la durabilité standard d'un objet était de 15. Et ainsi de suite… Et pour les équipements, armes inclus, ce modèle était supérieur, au point qu'il n'était pas rare de trouver une proportionnalité allant de 10 en 10. Ainsi, pour trouver une _arme_ avec une durabilité de seulement 3, c'était en fait assez hallucinant. Mais bon, au moins, le nom de l'arme était explicite…

Cela dit…

L'arc était une mauvaise arme pour un shinobi, à la fois parce qu'elle était encombrante et lente si on la comparait à un kunaï ou un shuriken. Cependant, il avait également ses avantages. Par exemple, une flèche pouvait être tirée jusqu'à 150 mètres, alors qu'un kunaï ou un shuriken avait une portée maximale comprise entre 50 et 100 mètres dans le meilleur des cas. De plus… Eh bien, c'était à peu près le seul avantage. Toutefois, Naruto pouvait en bénéficier comme aucun autre. La raison tenait en un seul mot : Inventaire. Grâce à son Inventaire, l'Uzumaki pouvait stocker son arc et ses flèches sans le moindre problème, annulant ainsi le problème de l'encombrement.

Investir dans un arc n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…

Certes, cela le limitait à un seul projectile à la fois, à savoir une flèche, mais la portée compensait cela. Et de toute façon, à courte portée, les kunaïs et les shurikens seraient préférables aux flèches, d'autant plus que plusieurs pouvaient être utilisées simultanément. D'un autre côté, alors que l'arc et les flèches vendues en magasin étaient _vraiment_ de mauvaise qualité, Naruto pourrait toujours en forger de meilleurs une fois revenu à Konoha. De cette façon, son nouvel arc devrait avoir une portée encore plus élevée et ses flèches feraient des dégâts plus importants, sans compter les bonus qu'il pourrait obtenir en prime, définitivement mieux que le malus que cet [Arc de mauvaise qualité] avait actuellement.

_Vous avez acheté 1 arc de mauvaise qualité._

_Vous avez acheté 50 flèches de mauvaise qualité._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez appris le Jutsu [Arc] !_

[Arc] (Passif) : Lvl 1 (0%). Rang D. Améliore la capacité de l'utilisateur à utiliser efficacement un arc et des flèches.

Passif : +1% d'efficacité à l'utilisation de flèches.

Bonus : +1 [DEXTERITE] tous les 5 niveaux.

Bonus : +1 [FORCE] tous les 20 niveaux.

Pour ce qui était du « Jutsu », il l'avait appris assez simplement en demandant une démonstration de l'utilisation de l'arc au commerçant. Celui-ci, trop heureux de pouvoir vendre son matériel, avait facilement accepté la demande et montré comment se servir d'un arc, la façon d'encocher une flèche, la posture idéale pour tirer et autres informations utiles pour un débutant. Au final, cela lui avait permis d'apprendre un Jutsu, similairement à [Kunaï] et [Shuriken].

Satisfait, Naruto quitta la boutique avec son nouvel armement qu'il rangea dans son Inventaire. Une fois cela fait, il retourna là où il avait laissé ses clones pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien suivi ses instructions. Ce fut le cas. Là où auparavant il n'y avait qu'un espace à découvert sur la place du marché, il y avait désormais un étal en bois où plusieurs de ses [Kage Bunshins] se tenaient sous [Henge], tous habillés en tenue de cuisinier. Attrapant le regard de ses homologues sur lui, l'original hocha la tête et se rendit à l'arrière, bien à l'abri des regards. Là, il ouvrit son Inventaire une fois de plus et en sortit une crevette géante, qu'il inspecta brièvement.

…

Sans un mot, il la jeta à l'un de ses clones qui commença aussitôt à la préparer pour la cuisson. Naruto sortit trois autres crevettes géantes qu'il donna à trois autres de ses homologues. Rapidement, la cuisson de la nourriture débuta, embaumant l'air d'une délicieuse odeur. Inévitablement, cela attira l'attention des villageois affamés, plus que la construction de l'étal lui-même en tout cas. Bientôt, l'Uzumaki entendit l'estomac d'un enfant grogner. Les yeux fermés, toujours à l'abri des regards, le jinchuriki sourit sinistrement. Parfait. Il était temps…

_« Ces gens n'ont pas mangé à leur faim depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois. »_ Songea sombrement Naruto, regardant l'un de ses clones distribuer des bols de nourriture fumants à ceux assez courageux pour s'approcher. _« A l'inverse, je me retrouve avec assez de nourriture pour remplir l'estomac de ce village pour plusieurs jours, nourriture que j'ai eu gratuitement et que je peux renouveler deux fois par jour. Ce serait vraiment cruel de ma part de les priver de la possibilité de manger, surtout qu'ils étaient bien plus dans le besoin que moi… »_

Tant de nourriture dans son Inventaire et tant de gens dans le besoin immédiat de manger. Ne pas combiner les deux aurait été non seulement cruel, mais aussi immoral et abusif, surtout que cela ne coutait véritablement rien à Naruto. Au contraire, en cuisinant gratuitement cette nourriture, il pouvait améliorer son Métier de [Cuisinier-nin], les aliments provenant des monstres géants de la [Caverne aux crabes] ayant une faible teneur en [CHAKRA]. De cette manière, tout le monde était gagnant, eh bien sauf Gato. Mais c'était également un peu le but de la manœuvre.

Sans s'arrêter ou hésiter, les clones de l'Uzumaki distribuèrent gratuitement bols après bols de nourriture, priorisant les enfants mais s'assurant que tout le monde mangeait à sa faim. Finalement, après peut-être une heure, les villageois commencèrent à se disperser, leur estomac bien rempli. Naruto les regarda partir sans dire un mot. Parler était inutile dans ce genre de situation. Le blondinet savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait d'avoir faim. Il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre cette expérience, surtout s'il pouvait l'en empêcher.

_Une nouvelle quête est disponible !_

[Soyez un bon samaritain !]

Objectif : Faîtes en sorte que les villageois ne souffre plus de la faim pendant la durée de votre séjour.

Objectif secondaire : Faîtes en sorte d'offrir un service couvrant chaque repas de la journée.

Limite de temps : Jusqu'à ce que la construction du pont soit achevée.

Rang de la quête : D.

[Accepter]/[Refuser]

Succès : hausse du [Relationnel] avec Nami no kuni. +1% d'expérience par repas de la journée couvert. Bonus supplémentaire si objectif secondaire accompli.

Echec : Les mercenaires de Gato vous porteront une attention très peu désirée.

_Vous avez accepté la quête [Soyez un bon samaritain !]._

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour cette fois.

Alors oui, je sais, la formation est encore une fois lente à démarrer, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire au début avant que je puisse commencer les ellipses temporelles. Et puis, au moins, de cette façon, je peux introduire les nouveautés assez facilement.

Pour le reste, eh bien, pas grand chose à dire. L'histoire suit son cours, même si le rythme ne va vraiment s'accélérer qu'à partir du prochain chapitre.

Et sinon, un Naruto avec un arc? Cool ou pas?

A la prochaine...


	23. Chapter 23

Salut à tous, je suis enfin de retour ! Oui, je sais, il m'aura fallu le temps.

Si vous avez des plaintes, mon bureau est ouvert tous les 29 février de 00h00 à 00h01. Je suis toute ouïe !

Non, plus sérieusement, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses qui ont fait que j'ai fait une pause aussi longue.

\- Pour commencer, je passais un concours en février/mars, donc je ne pouvais pas trop m'investir à ce moment-là… J'ai échoué à la dernière épreuve, si vous vous posiez la question.

\- Ensuite, mon plaisir coupable… Zelda Breath of the Wild est sortie. Le jeu tant attendu ! Et comme il est sorti juste après que j'ai appris mon échec à mon concours… Disons que j'ai fini le jeu trois fois, dont une de façon « normale », une autre à 100% et la dernière en Speed Run (bouclé en 1h02…)

\- Par la suite, j'ai été obligé de déménager, ce qui m'a pris encore du temps ! J'ai d'ailleurs perdu les données de deux chapitres presque terminés (malgré plusieurs sauvegardes) qu'il faut donc que je réécrive.

\- Et pour finir, j'ai récemment commencé à travailler en horaire nocturne, ce qui n'a pas contribué à me remettre dans le bain, pour ainsi dire.

…

Mais me revoilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ai vraiment galéré pour essayer de le sortir dans les temps !

Je vous expliquerai tout ça en bas de page.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 22 : Une rencontre pas si inattendue…_**

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Méditation (Stimuler son chakra)] est monté d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [CHAKRA] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre [SAGESSE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_Félicitations ! Votre jutsu [Méditation (Stimuler son chakra)] a atteint le Lvl 100._

_Vous avez perdu l'Avantage : Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent)._

_Les Bonus/Malus de cet Avantage sont désormais désactivés._

_Valeurs ajustées._

_Recalcul des données en cours…_

[/!\ ERREUR ‼]

_Données erronées détectées !_

_Désactivation temporaire du système !_

_Activation du système de maintenance !_

_Effacement des données erronées en cours…_

_Effacement des données erronées effectué !_

_Vidage du cache en cours…_

_Vidage du cache effectué !_

_Installation de systèmes anti-erreurs en cours…_

_Installation de systèmes anti-erreurs effectuée !_

_Mise à jour des systèmes de calcul en cours…_

_Mise à jour des systèmes de calcul effectuée !_

_Recalcul des données en cours…_

_Recalcul des données effectué !_

_Recalibrage en cours…_

_Recalibrage effectué !_

_Mise à jour des menus en cours…_

_Mise à jour des menus effectuée !_

_Désactivation du système de maintenance !_

_Réactivation du système !_

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Mentalité] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Mentalité] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Mentalité] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Mentalité] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Mentalité] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Mentalité] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Mentalité] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [MENTALITE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, vous avez appris la Compétence [Résistance]._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

_En raison du recalibrage des données, votre Compétence [Résistance] est montée d'un niveau._

_Félicitations ! Votre [RESISTANCE] a augmenté de 1 point._

« Ugh… » Gémit Naruto, les yeux fermés, en massant ses tempes douloureuses. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Tout était confus dans son esprit. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de méditer dans la forêt, laissant ainsi à ses clones la tâche d'accumuler de l'expérience de ses Jutsus et de ses Compétences, et puis plus rien. Le noir total ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait dû s'évanouir. La preuve en était qu'il était allongé sur le sol dans une position très inconfortable, résultant de courbatures dans tout son corps. Cela avait dû également durer longtemps, il devait être aux alentours d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il s'était évanoui alors que maintenant le soleil devait être levé depuis un certain temps déjà.

_Naruto-kun, est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

_« J'ai connu des réveils plus agréables, mais ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques minutes… »_ Affirma l'Uzumaki en grimaçant légèrement. _« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi me suis-je évanoui ? »_

_La faute en revient au Shinju. Une situation imprévue s'est manifestée et il a dû la corriger._

_« … Quel genre de situation imprévue ? »_ Demanda Naruto avec suspicion.

_Il semblerait que le Shinju ait remarqué des incohérences dans tes [Caractéristiques] et ait décidé de corriger tout cela. Il s'agissait en réalité de données fantômes qui se sont accumulées au fil du temps, ce qui est quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se produire._

_« Dans ce cas, pourquoi cela s'est-il produit ? »_ Demanda le blondinet, levant un sourcil sceptique, avant de réfléchir et de poser une autre question. _« Et qu'est-ce qu'une donnée fantôme ? »_

_A l'origine, cela n'aurait pas pu se produire. Le système initialement généré par le Shinju était protégé contre cela. Malheureusement, l'incident __[Coucher de soleil] a provoqué de multiples défaillances latentes qui étaient restées invisibles jusqu'à présent. La perte de votre Avantage __Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent)__ a cependant révélé ces défaillances, ce qui a permis au Shinju de corriger cela immédiatement._

_« … »_ L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils. _« Donc, c'est lié à la perte de cet Avantage… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis l'incident __[Coucher de soleil] que je perds un Avantage ou qu'un Avantage est modifié. »_

_Affirmatif. Cependant, il y a une explication à cela. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, soit tu étais à Konoha, auquel cas le Shinju laissait le système fonctionner de façon autonome, soit l'Avantage n'avait qu'un effet mineur, auquel cas le Shinju ne ressentait pas l'utilité de s'impliquer personnellement dans l'application des changements. Il peut également s'agir d'une combinaison de ces deux faits._

_« … Je peux comprendre la deuxième explication et l'accepter. » _Décida Naruto après un instant de réflexion. _« Mais la première… Vraiment ? Le Shinju a-t-il véritablement refusé de s'impliquer personnellement dans la gestion de mes [Caractéristiques] simplement parce que j'étais à Konoha ? Pourquoi aurait-il décidé de… Attends… Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de l'incident __[Coucher de soleil] ? »_

_Le Shinju a jugé préférable de ne pas s'impliquer personnellement dans une zone où un nouvel incident [Coucher de soleil] aurait la possibilité de se produire._

_« … L'incident [Coucher de soleil] doit vraiment l'avoir traumatiser pour que le Shinju ait pris de telles mesures… » _Considéra le genin, légèrement incrédule.

_Affirmatif. Quant aux données fantômes, il s'agit plus ou moins littéralement de cela. Suite à l'incident [Coucher de soleil], tu as progressé très rapidement, ce qui a engendré une suractivité des systèmes de calcul. Or, il se trouve que ce sont principalement ces systèmes qui avaient subi les défaillances engendrées par l'incident [Coucher de soleil]. Je n'ai pas les détails, mais il semble en avoir résulté que certaines données n'étaient pas comptabilisées, tandis que d'autres étaient comptabilisées plusieurs fois. Il semblerait même que certaines données aient tout simplement été mal comptabilisées pendant les calculs. Voilà ce que sont les données fantômes._

_« … »_ Naruto observa les multiples fenêtres d'information qui s'étaient ouvertes devant lui pendant qu'il était évanoui, avant de les faire disparaître. _« Et je suppose que le recalibrage de ces données est ce qui m'a fait m'évanouir. Le choc du recalibrage, à la fois de mon corps et de mon esprit, a été si violent qu'il m'a assommé… »_

_Pas exactement. Plutôt, c'est le Shinju qui vous a mis dans un état de sommeil forcé le temps de la maintenance du système justement pour éviter que le choc ne te rende fou de douleur. Même ainsi, quelques effets secondaires ont persisté jusqu'à maintenant, tels que les maux de tête et les courbatures._

_« … »_ L'Uzumaki frissonna en pensant à la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir si le Shinju n'était pas intervenu. Avoir son corps et son esprit complètement déstructuré puis restructuré devait être une expérience pour le moins… Violemment désagréable, surtout au vu des nombreux bonus qu'il avait gagnés de l'expérience. _« Je suppose que je dois remercier le Shinju pour m'avoir évité de passer par une telle expérience… »_

_Négatif. Au contraire, c'est le Shinju qui s'excuse que tu aies dû passer par cela car c'est sa négligence qui en est la cause. Pour se faire pardonner, le Shinju a décidé de faire une mise à jour des menus pour te faire bénéficier de nouvelles fonctionnalités._

_« Oh ? »_ Fit le blondinet, curieux. _« Bien, voyons cela alors… Mais avant tout…. Caractéristiques !_

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

Points à attribuer : 0

[FORCE] : 77 x 148,9% + 13 = 128

[RESISTANCE] : 80 x 178,9% + 21 = 164

[VITESSE] : 75 x 130,0% + 22 = 120

[DEXTERITE] : 125 x 120,0% + 10 = 160

[AGILITE] : 84 x 168,9% + 11 = 153

[ENDURANCE] : 103 x 148,9% + 16 = 169

[CONSTITUTION] : 148 x 138,9% + 110 = 316

[INTELLIGENCE] : 127 x 110,0% + 10 = 150

[VOLONTE] : 32 x 135,9% + 10 = 53

[MENTALITE] : 73 x 135,9% + 20 = 119

[CHAKRA] : 262 x 120,0% + 210 = 524

[SAGESSE] : 285 x 180,8% + 10 = 525

[CHARISME] : 114 x 140,0% + 10 = 170

[CHANCE] : 51 x 110,0% + ? = ?

_« … » _Naruto regarda ses nouvelles [Caractéristiques] avec attention, les comparant avec leurs valeurs telles qu'il s'en souvenait. _« Mon [AGILITE] et ma [CONSTITUTION] ont légèrement diminué, mais le reste a en fait plutôt augmenté. Mon [INTELLIGENCE] et ma [MENTALITE] sont cependant les grands gagnants de l'histoire en raison de la perte de l'Avantage __Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent)__. C'est juste dommage que ma [VOLONTE] soit si peu élevée naturellement que l'amélioration n'a pas été trop flagrante… Je vais devoir commencer à investir du temps dans l'apprentissage de genjutsus pour corriger cela… Et je remarque que le format du menu Caractéristiques à changer ! Interface, était-ce ce dont tu me parlais ? A propos du cadeau du Shinju ? »_

_En partie. La nouvelle mise en forme du menu Caractéristiques fait effectivement partie de la mise à jour offerte par le Shinju. Ce n'est cependant pas tout ce qu'elle est. Il est également possible de simplifier cette mise en forme. Il te suffit de le demander._

_« … Caractéristiques simplifiées ! »_ Ordonna mentalement l'Uzumaki, curieux.

**_CARACTERISTIQUES_** **_:_**

[FORCE] : 128

[RESISTANCE] : 164

[VITESSE] : 120

[DEXTERITE] : 160

[AGILITE] : 153

[ENDURANCE] : 169

[CONSTITUTION] : 316

[INTELLIGENCE] : 150

[VOLONTE] : 53

[MENTALITE] : 119

[CHAKRA] : 524

[SAGESSE] : 525

[CHARISME] : 170

[CHANCE] : ?

_« … Je suppose que ça peut avoir son utilité, mais je ne pense pas que j'utiliserai beaucoup ce format. »_ Décida Naruto. _« C'est comme si j'utilisais [Observer] pour regarder mes [Caractéristiques]. Eh bien, si je veux connaître rapidement mes [Caractéristiques] totales pour, disons, apprendre un nouveau Jutsu, je pourrais m'en servir, mais c'est à peu près la seule utilisation que je peux imaginer pour ce format… Quels autres changements sont disponibles ? »_

_Pour ce menu ? Il n'y en a pas d'autres. Pour les autres, cependant, il y a quelques nouveautés. Les menus Compétences et Jutsus ont désormais un nouveau format de présentation de leurs données et il est désormais possible de voir les données d'une Compétence ou d'un Jutsu d'un seul ordre mental, ce qui est une version plus ciblée et simplifiée de ce qu'il était possible de faire auparavant._

_« Voyons ça, dans ce cas… __[Kage Bunshin]! »_ Testa l'Uzumaki.

[Kage Bunshin] (Actif) : Lvl : 77

Coût : 5 PC/minute/clone

Répartition chakra : égales quantités entre chaque copie créée et l'original

Nombre maximum : Infini

Souvenirs rendus : 770 clones

Actif : 77 PV/clone

_ « Clair et concis… » _Résuma Naruto en observant la fenêtre d'informations. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. _« La description du Jutsu, son rang, et les bonus ne sont plus présents, cependant. Pour les techniques que je connais, ce ne sera pas un problème, mais pour les nouveaux… »_

_Il est possible de les rajouter d'une simple demande mentale. En l'état, cependant, seules les données pertinentes et utiles sont présentées. En cas de situation de combat, cela permet de minimiser le temps de recherche d'une donnée précise._

_« Je vois… Eh bien, même si ce n'est rien de révolutionnaire, cela peut avoir son utilité. »_ Décida l'Uzumaki._ « Autre chose ? »_

_Les menus Informations Générales, Titres, Quêtes et Inventaire n'ont reçu aucun changement. Cependant, les deux menus qui ont reçu le plus de changements sont les menus Relationnel et Equipements. Le menu Equipements, en particulier, est le menu qui a le plus bénéficié de la mise à jour._

_« Je suppose que ça ne fera pas de mal de vérifier… Relationnel ! »_ Ordonna mentalement le blondinet.

**_RELATIONNEL :_**

_**Hi no kuni :**_

Pays : Inconnu 0,0%

_**Konoha :**_

Village : Détesté 97,8%

_**Shinobis/kunoichis :**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi : Petit-fils 57,8%

Kakashi Hatake : Eleve mignon 37,2%

Gaï Maïto : Jeune homme fougueux en attente de libérer les flammes de sa jeunesse 22,0%

Anko Mitarashi : Eleve adorable 94,0%

Iruka Umino : Petit frère tapageur 54,9%

Hana Inuzuka : Intéressant 98,7%

Tenten Ryuga : Amoureuse 0,0%

Lee Rock : Eternel rival 41,0%

Neji Hyuga : Incompétent 15,1%

Ino Yamanaka : Camarade de classe 21,4%

Shikamaru Nara : Camarade de classe galère 71,5%

Sakura Haruno : Camarade de classe 22,3%

Choji Akimichi : Bon camarade de classe 77,0%

Kiba Inuzuka : Camarade de meute 88,0%

Shino Aburame : … 68,7%

Sasuke Uchiwa : Gêneur potentiel 11,0%

Hinata Hyuga : Amoureuse 64,0%

_**Civils :**_

Teuchi Ichiraku : Apprécié 77,9%

Ayame Ichiraku : Béguin 89,5%

Mayuri Ryuga : Apprécié 48,9%

Konohamaru Sarutobi : Nii-san 38,0%

_**Prisonniers :**_

Mizuki : Haï Max

_**Bijus :**_

KXXXXX : Méfiant 69,0%

_« Le menu est mieux structuré… Pas que je le vérifie si souvent que ça. »_ Constata Naruto, pas vraiment intéressé. _« Je préfère constater de mes propres yeux l'évolution de mes relations avec les gens plutôt que de me fier à des chiffres. Je refuse de croire qu'il soit possible de simplement quantifier des sentiments et des émotions… Bon, passons au dernier menu… Equipements ! »_

**_EQUIPEMENTS :_**

Lunettes de soleil (Rang D) 11/20

Spécial : équipés aux yeux

Bonus : \+ 5 Défense

Bonus : Protège de l'état Aveuglé

Collier en dents de rat (Rang D) 11/20

Spécial : équipé au cou

Bonus : \+ 1 [FORCE]

Bonus : \+ 1 [RESISTANCE]

Veste standard de shinobi (Rang C) 19/25

Type d'armure : Tissu

Spécial : équipé au torse

Bonus : \+ 10 Défense

Bonus : \+ 3 [VITESSE]

Bonus : \+ 1 [AGILITE]

Gants standard de shinobi (Rang C) 20/25

Type d'armure : Cuir.

Spécial : équipés aux mains

Bonus : \+ 5 Défense

Bonus : \+ 2 [FORCE]

Bandeau frontal (Konoha) (Rang D) 11/20

Spécial : équipé à la ceinture

Bonus : \+ 5 Défense

Bonus : \+ 5 [CARACTERISTIQUES]

Pantalon standard de shinobi (Rang C) 21/25

Type d'armure : Tissu

Spécial : équipé aux jambes

Bonus : \+ 10 Défense

Bonus : \+ 3 [VITESSE]

Bonus : \+ 2 [ENDURANCE]

Sandales standard de shinobi (Rang C) 20/25

Spécial : équipé aux pieds

Bonus : \+ 5 Défense

Bonus : \+ 3 [VITESSE]

Wakizashi standard de shinobi (Rang C) 19/25

Spécial : équipé à la ceinture

Bonus : \+ 50 Attaque

Bonus : \+ 3 [VITESSE]

Bonus : \+ 3 [ENDURANCE]

_« Je ne vois pas vraiment où est la nouveauté. Ce n'est juste plus indiqué où est équipé quel… Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? »_ S'interrogea Naruto. _« Spécial ? Type d'armure ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interface ? »_

_Spécial est une nouvelle dénomination pour indiquer où est équipé la pièce d'équipement. La nuance est que, contrairement à l'ancien format du menu Inventaire, il est désormais possible d'équiper une arme et une armure à une même partie du corps. De même, les parties du corps équitables ne sont plus aussi limité que dans l'ancien format. Type d'armure, pour sa part, est une nouveauté due à la mise à jour du menu Inventaire. Il existe désormais trois types d'armure : en tissu, en cuir et en métal. Ces trois types d'armure peuvent également être appelés : vêtements, armures légères et armures lourdes._

_« … Et à quoi ça sert ? »_ Demanda l'Uzumaki, confus.

_Toute partie du corps comprise entre le torse et les jambes, à l'exception de la ceinture et des mains, peut s'équiper de ces trois pièces d'équipement simultanément. Par exemple, il est désormais possible de s'équiper d'une veste en tissu, d'une brigandine en cuir et d'une cuirasse en métal simultanément et ainsi d'accumuler les bonus de ces trois équipements. Les mains ne peuvent s'équiper que d'un seul de ces trois types d'armure mais, en contrepartie, peuvent s'équiper de bagues ou d'anneaux à chaque doigts à la condition de ne pas être équipées de gants en métal. Pour les mêmes raisons, les mains ne peuvent être équipées d'armes à moins que celles-ci ne soient un type de poigne, remplaçant ainsi le port d'anneaux à la main. Autre nouveauté, chaque main, et donc chaque bras, jambe et autres parties du corps en plusieurs exemplaires, est indépendante de l'autre, permettant ainsi de multiples combinaisons d'équipements différents !_

_« Wow… Je dois bien avouer que… Wow ! »_ Ne put que dire Naruto, à perte de mots. _« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais pas vraiment intéressé aux équipements. La principale raison était que je n'avais pas le luxe de dépenser mon argent pour plus que le strict nécessaire, mais surtout parce que les bonus étaient assez faibles si on le compare aux [Caractéristiques] que je peux gagner en quelques jours. Cependant, maintenant… Maintenant, ça pourrait valoir le coup ! »_

_Affirmatif ! Je me permettrai cependant d'ajouter une petite précision. Tes équipements à l'heure actuelle sont tous de rang C ou inférieur. Les bonus d'un équipement ne commenceront à être vraiment intéressants qu'à partir du rang B. Ils sont cependant peu communs et ne sont donc pas vendus dans des magasins tous publics. Naturellement, leur prix sera donc incomparablement plus élevé que ceux que tu as achetés jusqu'à présent._

_« Dans ce cas, il pourrait être plus facile de simplement les forger moi-même grâce à mes Métiers [Forgeron] et [Forgeron-nin]… »_ Songea l'Uzumaki. _« Avec les monstres des donjons me fournissant les matières premières nécessaires, je devrais pouvoir en être capable. »_

_La boutique de Minuit pourrait également avoir quelques équipements rares dans ses rayons. Cela pourrait valoir le coup d'y jeter un œil._

_« Bonne idée… »_ Apprécia le blondinet, hochant la tête, après quoi il soupira. Il venait à peine de se réveiller et, déjà, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner se coucher ! Se levant, il grimaça une nouvelle fois lorsque sa migraine protesta au mouvement. Massant sa tempe pour calmer la douleur, il se dirigea vers la maison de Tsunami avec l'intention de trouver Hinata. Il voulait voir à quel point elle s'était améliorée. Eh bien, il en avait une assez bonne idée, puisqu'il pouvait lire ses menus grâce au fait qu'ils étaient dans le même Groupe, mais comme il l'avait signalé plus tôt, il préférait constater ces choses de ses propres yeux plutôt que de simplement se baser sur des chiffres…

* * *

« Haaaaa… Haaaaa…. Haaaaa… Alors…. Haaaaa… Est-ce que j'ai progressé… Haaaaa… ? » Demanda Hinata, haletante, alors qu'elle essayait difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

« Oui. » Confirma Naruto avec un sourire approbateur. « Tu as définitivement fait de grands progrès. Tu peux être fière de toi, Hinata-chan. Très peu de shinobis, ou de kunoichis, sont capables de supporter un entrainement aussi sévère que celui auquel tu es actuellement soumise. »

C'était la vérité. L'entrainement auquel l'Uzumaki soumettait la Hyuga était si rigoureux qu'il pourrait presque être considéré comme de la torture. Presque seulement car il y avait de véritables résultats. Et cela ne faisait que quatre jours que sa formation avait commencé ! Durant cette période de temps, à son niveau, elle n'aurait dû être capable de monter que quelques points d'une [Caractéristique]. Or, sa progression ne s'était pas limitée à une seule [Caractéristiques]. Elle avait progressé dans plusieurs ! En particulier, sa [MENTALITE] s'était bien améliorée, gagnant plus de 5 points en ce cours laps de temps. Toutefois, ce n'était rien comparé à son [CHAKRA] et à sa [SAGESSE].L'un avait augmenté sa valeur de plus de 15 points, l'autre de plus de 20 points. Sa [SAGESSE] naturelle avait d'ailleurs dépassé la barre symbolique des 100 points. C'était sa deuxième [Caractéristique] qui avait atteint ce stade…

A son rythme de croissance actuel, Hinata progressait facilement vingt-cinq ou trente fois plus rapidement qu'un shinobi ordinaire, et c'était en termes de [Caractéristiques] seules !

Cela se voyait d'ailleurs dans son comportement. La Hyuga avait désormais un peu plus confiance en elle, bien que le changement soit encore assez subtil. Tout cela grâce à l'amélioration rapide de sa [MENTALITE] dans un court laps de temps. Kakashi l'avait déjà remarqué et même Sasuke commençait à se rendre compte que Hinata s'affirmait légèrement d'avantage qu'auparavant. Heureusement que l'Uchiwa n'avait pas connaissance de la progression anormale de sa camarade, sinon il pourrait exiger d'être soumis au même entrainement. Pas qu'il le serait… Ou pourrait le supporter s'il l'était…

Sasuke souffrait après tout de ce que Naruto qualifiait de syndrome de « paresse passive du génie ». En d'autres termes, parce qu'il était plus doué que la moyenne, il ne s'entrainait pas aussi intensément qu'il ne le devrait ou pourrait. Naturellement, même ainsi, sa croissance restait supérieure au shinobi moyen, mais comparé à l'Uzumaki, ou même à Hinata, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de comparaison. L'Uchiwa ne s'entrainait tout simplement pas aussi intensément qu'eux. Même actuellement, alors qu'ils étaient en situation de crise, il se formait jusqu'à sa limite, alors que ses deux coéquipiers les dépassaient constamment. C'était la différence, et la raison pour laquelle Sasuke ne pourrait tout simplement pas supporter le même entrainement qu'eux. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la mentalité pour y parvenir, du moins dans l'immédiat.

Sur une note de côté, Kakashi souffrait du même syndrome que l'Uchiwa, bien que dans son cas, il s'agissait plutôt de « paresse active du génie ». Shikamaru également. Mais la différence entre eux et Sasuke étaient simple. Le Nara connaissait et jouait sur ce fait et avait un esprit tactique largement capable de compenser ce manque. Le Hatake, pour sa part, bénéficiait de son expérience passée et savait, quand la situation l'exigeait, redevenir un travailleur acharné. Après tout, il l'avait été autrefois, avant la « mort » d'Obito. Sasuke, en revanche, n'avait aucun de ses traits pour le racheter.

Mais oubliez Sasuke, des chuunins et même certains juunins ne pourraient pas supporter la formation infernale à laquelle se soumettaient Hinata et Naruto. Ce n'était pas juste physique, c'était également mental. La pression qui s'exerçait sur le corps et l'esprit était phénoménale et, après quelques minutes, un shinobi qui n'était pas absolument et totalement résolu serait forcé d'abandonner ou de risquer de se briser et de devoir mettre fin à sa carrière. C'était à ce point-là ! Et même ainsi, le risque était grand si quelqu'un ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Un shinobi normal, lorsqu'il s'entrainait, se focalisait sur un élément de son répertoire, deux s'il savait comment mettre son temps à profit. Par exemple, il pourrait entraîner son taijutsu et améliorer le contrôle de son chakra simultanément. Une fois physiquement fatigué, s'il lui restait assez de chakra, et s'il était assez consciencieux, méticuleux ou simplement rigoureux dans ses efforts, il utiliserait le reste pour améliorer sa maîtrise de l'un de ses jutsus. Inutile de se disperser étant donné que ses réserves de chakra étaient limitées. Un tel comportement était à peu près la norme parmi la population shinobi et tout le monde avait à peu près accepté ce fait…

Mais cette norme ne s'appliquait tout simplement pas dans le cadre de la formation de Naruto et de Hinata !

Celui qui disait qu'il valait mieux connaître un petit nombre de Jutsus et bien les maîtriser plutôt qu'en connaitre un grand nombre sans savoir comment les utiliser correctement n'avait pas tort en soi, mais il ignorait quelque chose de fondamental. Chaque Jutsu moulait le chakra d'une manière différente, presque unique bien que certains pouvaient avoir des similitudes entre eux. Ainsi, expérimenter une grande variété de Jutsus différents permettait le développement des bobines de chakra, et donc du [CHAKRA]. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le clan Uchiwa, en dépit de n'avoir que très peu de Jutsus originaux, avaient été considérés comme l'un des plus grands clans de Konoha, et même du monde entier, avant son extermination par Itachi. D'ailleurs, Itachi gardait son [Sharingan] constamment actif justement pour continuer à développer ses bobines de chakra.

Eh bien, ça et le fait que parce qu'il avait abusé de l'utilisation du [Mangekyou Sharingan], sa vue s'était détériorée au point qu'il était presque aveugle sans l'utilisation de la forme basique du [Sharingan]…

Enfin bref, le fait était que la formation de Naruto différait de toutes les normes établies à ce jour. En effet, le principe utilisé était que, plutôt que de se concentrer sur un Jutsu particulier, il valait mieux améliorer rapidement tous ceux que l'on pouvait. Après tout, les Jutsus de bas-niveau croissaient plus rapidement que ceux de haut-niveau. C'était une règle qui s'appliquait à toute chose sans distinction. Et grâce au [Kage Bunshin], il était littéralement possible de se disperser pour tout faire en même temps. C'était le fondement de cet entrainement infernal et il était possible d'en voir les résultats après seulement quelques jours.

Hinata, par exemple, avait commencé à subir cette formation quatre jours plus tôt et il avait déjà été possible d'en voir le résultat. Une amélioration définitive ! Néanmoins, ce n'était pas sans raison. D'une part, la Hyuga s'y consacrait corps et âme, pas vraiment avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais presque. Elle voulait prouver que le temps que lui consacrait Naruto n'avait pas été inutile, pas qu'il pourrait jamais le considérer comme tel. D'autre part, l'entrainement de l'Uzumaki, alors que violent et dispersé de par sa nature même, n'était pas aléatoire. Il y avait une logique qu'il s'efforçait de faire appliquer aussi rigoureusement que possible.

Pour commencer, les Jutsus avec un faible niveau. Ceux-là étaient une priorité car ils permettaient d'acquérir rapidement des points de [Caractéristique] définis. Il était même possible de cibler certains Jutsus parce que ceux-ci fourniraient des [Caractéristiques] précises. Néanmoins, actuellement en tout cas, Naruto n'était pas trop regardant. Tout point de [Caractéristique] était bon à prendre, même si cela pourrait ne pas sembler particulièrement utile dans leur situation.

Ensuite, les Jutsus fournissant des bonus passif. Ils étaient également importants, mais d'une façon différente. Dans leur cas, il s'agissait plus d'un investissement pour le long terme car ils sublimeraient la valeur des points de [Caractéristique]. Cependant, parce que ces bonus étaient basés sur le principe du pourcentage, à moins d'avoir un bonus passif particulièrement élevé, les bonus passif n'étaient pas spécialement utiles si l'on n'avait pas au minimum 100 points à la [Caractéristique] en question. Telle était la raison pour laquelle il s'agissait d'un investissement sur le long terme plutôt qu'un bénéfice à court terme. Mais même à court terme, 1% d'une [Caractéristique] pouvait faire la différence entre victoire et défaite, raison pour laquelle Naruto ne les négligeait pas.

Enfin, les [Caractéristiques] elles-mêmes. Se disperser pour améliorer légèrement tous ses Jutsus étaient une chose, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant oublier les bases, à savoir que les [Caractéristiques] pouvaient également croître de façon indépendante. Certes, cela pourrait sembler plus lent qu'à travers les Jutsus, et c'était le cas, mais gagner soudainement un point de [Caractéristique] supplémentaire était toujours quelque chose qui faisait plaisir. En conséquence, optimiser la difficulté afin de repousser ses limites était également important ; car cela permettait de stimuler davantage la croissance naturelle des [Caractéristiques].

Et c'était là toute la subtilité de la formation de Naruto. Alors qu'en apparence cela pouvait sembler grossier, brut même, superficiel et ridiculement difficile, il n'en était rien. Eh bien, sauf pour la partie difficile… En réalité, chaque partie de cet entrainement avait été soigneusement structuré de façon à maximiser les résultats. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, après tout, car la moindre erreur pourrait engendrer de violentes blessures ou handicaps, quelque chose que l'Uzumaki ne pouvait pas permettre de laisser arriver, surtout maintenant que Hinata l'avait rejoint.

Cette formation pouvait être résumée en quelques points.

La première chose était de ne jamais s'arrêter, et il fallait comprendre cela de façon littérale. A aucun moment, la formation ne devait être mise à l'arrêt. Il était possible de faire une pause, oui, mais pas de cesser de s'entraîner. Il fallait toujours, à tout instant, que quelque chose soit en cours d'amélioration. Rien de moins n'était acceptable. Pour cela, le [Kage Bunshin] était une aubaine car il permettait exactement cela. Même si l'original mangeait où dormait, les clones poursuivraient leurs objectifs inlassablement, jusqu'à épuisement de leur chakra.

La deuxième chose, justement, était de ne jamais tomber à cours de PC, car cela entrainerait presque inévitablement l'arrêt de la formation, ce qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Cela aidait donc d'avoir un [CHAKRA] élevé et, à un certain point, c'en était presque une exigence, surtout avec l'utilisation massive et insouciante du [Kage Bunshin], véritable gouffre qui suçait les PC à une vitesse monstrueuse. Il était donc extrêmement important de posséder [Méditation (stimuler son chakra)] à un niveau suffisant pour que la régénération des PC soit plus importante que sa consommation. Alors seulement, il serait possible d'atteindre le véritable potentiel de cet entrainement.

Enfin, la troisième chose, que Naruto n'avait rajouté que récemment, était le contexte, l'ambiance, le ressenti. Pour stimuler cette formation au maximum de son potentiel, il fallait créer un environnement stressant, où aucune inattention n'était permise. A l'origine, il avait prévu quelque chose d'assez simple, à savoir utiliser le [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] pour s'entrainer sur une surface verticale. Ainsi, il aurait été obligé de maintenir un flux de chakra régulier pour se maintenir en place. Cependant, grâce à son acquisition de la [Respiration], il avait pu développer davantage cette partie de l'entrainement.

Désormais, parce qu'il y avait la mer à proximité, il fallait utiliser le [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)] pour se maintenir au fond de l'eau tout en utilisant la [Respiration] pour conserver son souffle plus ou moins indéfiniment. Ajouter à cela la pression le courant, qui entravait les mouvements et ralentissait le corps, auquel il fallait résister, et il devenait évident que la difficulté n'en était que plus élevée !

En conclusion, il était nécessaire d'utiliser le [Contrôle de chakra (marche sur l'arbre)], la [Respiration] et le [Kage Bunshin] simultanément, et ce n'était que la préparation à la formation, pas la formation elle-même ! Sachant qu'un shinobi utilisait rarement deux Jutsus en même temps, et que trois était pratiquement du jamais vu, cela donnait une assez bonne idée de la difficulté de ce qui allait suivre. Rien que le fait d'en parler suffirait à décourager même les plus courageux. Et même dans le cas où quelqu'un serait assez téméraire pour s'y risquer, il ne pourrait jamais le faire au même niveau d'intensité que Naruto ou Hinata.

La raison à cela était simple. Personne, ou presque, n'avait un [CHAKRA] suffisamment élevé pour suivre une telle formation dans son intégralité. Quant aux quelques rares qui en étaient capables, ils n'y verraient aucun intérêt, car ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge que Hiruzen. Autrement dit, ils avaient déjà atteint un niveau suffisamment élevé pour que cet entrainement tout droit sorti de l'enfer ne leur soit d'aucun attrait.

Il y avait également le fait que, passé un certain seuil, cette formation pouvait être considérée comme nocive pour le corps. Trop progresser trop vite rendre instable la structure de l'organisme d'un shinobi, même du plus résistant. En abuser était donc potentiellement mortel, un fait renforcé par l'utilisation massive du [Kage Bunshin] qui était déjà un risque en soi au point d'être considéré comme un kinjutsu. A moins de disposer d'un métabolisme capable d'annuler les effets secondaires accumulés, vouloir participer à cet entrainement était aussi bon que de se suicider.

C'était pour cela que cette formation était parfaite pour Naruto. Il avait les réserves de [CHAKRA], il avait la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout et de ne jamais douter ou vaciller, et il avait les moyens d'exploiter pleinement un tel entrainement. De plus, grâce au système, il n'avait pas à craindre de subir d'effets secondaires aussi longtemps qu'il prenait le temps de dormir chaque nuit, le sommeil effaçant presque tous les problèmes de statut et le restaurant à pleine santé. Quant à Hinata, ses manques étaient compensés par l'Uzumaki et elle-même était partiellement prise en charge par le système en raison de son inclusion dans un Groupe. Elle pouvait donc, avec la permission et l'aide de Naruto, bénéficier d'une telle formation.

« Haaaaa… Haaaaa… J'en suis… Haaaaa… Heureuse… Haaaaa… » Murmura la jeune Hyuga, luttant toujours pour reprendre sa respiration. « … Passons-nous… Haaaaa… A la suite… Haaaaa… ? »

« Non, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Déclara Naruto en secouant la tête. « Il est également bon de se détendre un peu, de temps en temps. Laisse tes clones continuer à faire ce qu'il font et profite de cette occasion pour te reposer un peu. Tu dois bien sentir que ton corps s'est beaucoup renforcé en très peu de temps. Il te faut te familiariser avec tes nouvelles limites afin de pouvoir exploiter ta nouvelle puissance à son plein potentiel. Et puis, contrairement à moi, tes muscles ont besoin de se reposer. Les pousser davantage pourrait devenir dangereux. Donc pour le reste de la journée, jusqu'à demain midi, interdiction pour toi de faire un effort physique intense. Tes clones peuvent, mais pas toi, leur originale. Compris ? »

« Haaaaa… Haaaaa… Oui… Haaaaa… » Confirma la Hyuga avec un regard légèrement mélancolique. « … Parfois… Haaaaa… J'aimerais avoir… Haaaaa… Une capacité de régénération comme la tienne… Haaaaa… Naruto-kun… Haaaaa… »

« Cela peut sembler une bénédiction, mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment. » Avoua l'Uzumaki, souriant légèrement. « Je sais par exemple que j'ai tendance à être plus téméraire que je ne le devrais justement parce que je sais que je suis plus durable que la moyenne. Je prends plus de risques, parfois inutilement. Ne m'envie pas pour ça, cela n'en vaut pas le coup. Tu es toi, avec tes propres faiblesses et tes propres forces. »

« Comme… Haaaaa… Quoi ? » Demanda timidement Hinata, sa faible estime de soi resurgissant.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, tu es incroyablement mignonne. » Affirma Naruto, avec sérieux.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

« … N-Ne plaisante pas s'il te plait, Naruto-kun ! » Marmonna-t-elle si vite qu'elle en oublia de respirer, manquant ainsi de s'étouffer, ce qui provoqua une étrange expression sur son visage soudainement rouge.

« C'est une force ! » Insista le blondinet. « D'autres pourraient en douter, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es comme une rose, belle et colorée, au point que l'on en oublierait presque qu'il y a des épines qui se dressent par-delà les pétales parfumés. C'est à mon avis la preuve que tu as parfaitement bien compris ce que signifie être une kunoichi. Même ta timidité n'est pas une faiblesse, en ce sens, car il apporte une touche de douceur à ce tableau.

« Naruto-kun… » Murmura Hinata, son visage encore plus rouge qu'un instant auparavant.

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec Hinata Hyuga._

« … » L'Uzumaki ignora résolument les deux derniers messages d'information, s'étant plus ou moins attendu à ce que cela se produise. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. « Hinata-chan, va te reposer, tu l'as mérité. »

« … D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle finalement. « Et toi, Naruto-kun, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Hmmm… » Fredonna le blondinet, vérifiant l'heure. « Il est encore un peu tôt, mais je pense que je vais commencer à préparer à manger pour les villageois. Je doute que cela les dérange, cela dit. »

« Probablement… » Accepta la jeune Hyuga, hochant légèrement la tête. Elle se leva finalement et s'épousseta. « A plus tard, Naruto-kun. »

« A plus tard, Hinata-chan. » La salua le garçon avec un doux sourire.

L'Uzumaki la regarda s'éloigner, songeur. La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais demandé d'où provenait la nourriture qu'il offrait. Elle ne remettait jamais en question ses décisions. Naruto n'était pas totalement sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, même si en l'occurrence pour le moment cela permettait de gagner beaucoup de temps. Eh bien, sans doute pensait-elle qu'il utilisait ses clones pour pêcher… Ce qui était techniquement vrai, si l'on ne tenait pas compte que la matière première provenait en réalité d'un donjon et que les ingrédients eux-mêmes étaient essentiellement la chair des créatures qui s'y trouvaient.

S'étirant, il se rendit au village, vérifiant rapidement son Inventaire. Il avait largement ce qu'il fallait pour nourrir le village pendant plusieurs mois. Néanmoins, il continuait d'aller tous les jours dans la [Caverne aux crabes] même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilité en tant que telle. L'expérience qu'il engrangeait n'était pas non plus particulièrement élevée maintenant qu'il était au niveau 29. Cependant, pour Hinata, cette expérience était précieuse. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être présente sur les lieux pour en gagner. Parce qu'elle était dans son Groupe, elle gagnait automatiquement 80% de l'expérience reçue. C'était l'Uzumaki qui avait décidé de ce ratio.

A son niveau actuel, l'expérience obtenue de la [Caverne aux crabes] n'était pas énorme. Les choses étaient différentes pour Hinata. Son niveau était encore faible, si bien que l'expérience qu'elle recevait ne pouvait pas être considérée comme négligeable pour elle, bien que maintenant qu'elle avait atteint le niveau 20, les exigences d'expérience allaient commencer à devenir de plus en plus importantes. Après tout, il était assez facile de monter de niveau jusqu'au niveau 20, car le système considérait quiconque en dessous de ce niveau comme un débutant. A partir du niveau 20, cependant, ce n'était plus le cas et la vraie difficulté commençait.

En tant que chef de Groupe, il était possible pour Naruto d'attribuer jusqu'à 3 points de [Caractéristiques] de ses membres lorsque ceux-ci montaient de niveau. Jusqu'à présent, il avait décidé de tout mettre dans [CHAKRA], car cela aiderait Hinata à court terme, même s'il en avait résulté pour elle d'une diminution importante du contrôle de son chakra. Mais ce n'était pas important dans l'immédiat, la préparer au combat final sur le pont primait sur tout le reste. Et chaque point de [CHAKRA] supplémentaire pourrait augmenter ses chances de survie de manière drastique, contribué par le fait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus autonome dans la formation de l'Uzumaki, ne dépendant plus entièrement des PC du blondinet pour continuer à progresser…

Arrivant au village, Naruto releva ses manches et prépara son stand. Il aimait cuisiner, cela le détendait. En raison du recalibrage du système pendant la nuit, il n'avait pu s'occuper personnellement des repas du matin et du midi. Heureusement, un clone s'en était chargé. Il n'avait donc pas échoué à sa Quête. Désormais installé, l'Uzumaki commença à préparer de la nourriture, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il vit les enfants qui s'approchaient déjà, sachant ce que sa présence signifiait pour eux.

Bien, il était temps de s'y mettre. Il avait des estomacs à remplir…

* * *

_Vous êtes entré dans le [Casino clandestin] !_

_Votre Avantage Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) a ajuste votre [CHANCE] à une valeur de 777 points._

_Félicitations ! Vous avez 777 points de [CHANCE]. Vous bénéficiez désormais du statut spécial : Chance extrême._

Chance extrême : Votre chance est si grande qu'elle n'est plus compréhensible par les simples mortels.

Bonus : 95% de probabilité de gagner à n'importe quel jeu de hasard, indépendamment de toute tentative de tricherie d'une tierce personne.

Sans même jeter un regard aux notifications, Naruto les effaça. Il savait déjà ce qu'elles annonçaient. Le [Casino clandestin] était un donjon événementiel, appartenant à une sous-catégorie de donjon temporaire. L'un de ses clones l'avait découvert deux jours plus tôt. La première pensée de l'Uzumaki avait d'y aller et de faire ce qu'il faisait dans chaque donjon, à savoir de tuer tout le monde à l'intérieur, d'affronter le Boss était de passer à autre chose. Cependant, il avait changé d'avis lorsqu'il avait lu la description du [Casino clandestin].

[Casino clandestin]

Rang de donjon : C.

Type du donjon : Evénementiel (jusqu'au jour de la bataille contre Zabuza inclus).

Catégorie du donjon : Vague de Monstres (Hommes de Gato).

Temps de recharge : Aucun.

Accessibilité : 22h-8h.

Description : Ce donjon est un casino clandestin mis en place par Gato pour dépouiller un peu plus les habitants du village de leurs déjà maigres richesses. Le casino est gérer par ses hommes qui s'assurent du bon fonctionnement de l'infrastructure. Il est possible d'utiliser l'infrastructure du casino pour jouer de l'argent. Les probabilités de victoire et les gains dépendent de la [CHANCE].

Description avancée : Le donjon est composé d'un total de 300 hommes de Gato. Cependant, ceux-ci sont d'une nature non-agressive si certaines conditions ne sont pas présentes. Tuer un homme de Gato dans le casino ou gagner plus de 1 000 000 de ryos en une seule journée déclenchera leur agressivité. Si leur agressivité est déclenchée, les hommes de Gato arriveront en nombre aléatoire jusqu'à ce que les 300 hommes présents dans le casino soient tous présents ou vaincus, provoquant l'apparition du Boss. Lorsqu'ils meurent, les hommes de Gato du casino déposent trois fois plus d'argent que les hommes de Gato hors du donjon. Une fois le Boss vaincu, le donjon sera démantelé et disparaitra de façon définitive. Si l'agressivité des hommes de Gato n'est pas déclenchée, il est possible de profiter des infrastructures du casino sans limitation tant que les gains ne dépassent pas 1 000 000 de ryos, valeur réinitialisée chaque jour à l'ouverture du donjon. Attention ! Les infrastructures sont truquées, diminuant de 70% les chances de gagner.

Lorsqu'il avait lu cela, Naruto avait eu un sourire vicieux. Outre la nature atypique de ce donjon, résultant du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un donjon événementiel, c'était un excellent moyen d'accumuler de l'argent. Il pouvait gagner jusqu'à 1 000 000 de ryos par jour. La bataille contre Zabuza étant à l'époque dans cinq jours, cela lui permettait de gagner un total de 5 000 000 de ryos. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il pourrait gagner encore plus en tuant tout le monde le dernier jour. Vraiment, ce donjon était une véritable aubaine !

Et tout cela était possible grâce à son statut spécial. Chance extrême lui permettait d'être pratiquement imbattable à n'importe quel jeu de hasard. Néanmoins, cela avait été une heureuse surprise que son Avantage Au petit bonheur la chance (Semi-Permanent) intervienne soudainement. Jusque-là, cet Avantage s'était toujours révélé assez inutile. A la réflexion, cela aurait dû lui sembler évident qu'une telle situation se produirait. Il avait toujours été chanceux dans sa précédente ligne temporelle lorsque les jeux de hasard étaient impliqués.

Evidemment, Naruto avait essayé de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser sa chance. Il avait tenté diverses méthodes, incluant le [Kage Bunshin] sous [Henge] pour voir s'il pouvait gagner encore plus. Malheureusement, le système ne se laissait pas tromper. Tant pis, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Gagner 1 000 000 de ryos par jour était déjà un investissement de son temps plus que rentable. Même dans sa ligne temporelle précédente, il n'avait probablement jamais eu autant d'argent en une seule fois.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, l'Uzumaki s'installa à la roulette la plus proche et misa directement 500 000 ryos sur la couleur noire. Il regarda la bille tourner sur le cylindre et, sans véritable surprise, s'arrêter dans la case du numéro 10… Dont la couleur était le noir ! Souriant, Naruto ramassa rapidement ses gains et quitta le [Casino clandestin]. Etre le moment où il était entré et celui où il était sorti, moins de trois minutes s'étaient écoulées. Trois minutes pour gagner 1 000 000 de ryos…

En comparaison, le premier jour avait été plus long. N'ayant que 2000 ryos à parier, il avait joué la prudence et n'avait parié que la moitié de ce qu'il possédait à chaque tour, jouant toujours sur les couleurs. Il lui avait fallu huit tours pour obtenir un total de 512 000 ryos et décider d'en finir en pariant 244 000 ryos sur une couleur. Gagnant une fois de plus, le montant s'était élevé à exactement 1 000 000 de ryos… Cela lui avait pris vingt minutes.

Non, définitivement, jouer au casino n'était pas du tout une perte de temps pour l'Uzumaki…

Une fois son nouveau million en poche, Naruto quitta le village et retourna dans la forêt. Il avait un peu de temps libre, donc il allait pouvoir en profiter pour faire quelque chose qu'il avait un peu laissé de côté récemment. S'installant confortablement dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre, il ferma les yeux et commença à méditer. Un instant plus tard, il les rouvrit et se retrouva dans un couloir très familier. Son _Mindscape_ était toujours aussi peu accueillant, il allait devoir voir s'il pouvait changer cela… Mais pour l'heure, il avait une autre préoccupation, ce qui était la raison de sa venue. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers la grande cage qui s'y trouvait et où un unique œil rouge s'ouvrit en remarquant son arrivée.

**« Tu es revenu… »** Constata Kurama.

« Je t'avais dit que je le ferai. » Rappela Naruto, haussant les épaules. « Je suis venu pour savoir si tu étais d'accord avec ma proposition. »

**« … Pourquoi mon histoire t'intéresse-t-elle ? » **Demanda le Biju, son œil fixé sur le garçon.

« Je n'ai pas de raison particulière, autre que de vouloir connaitre mon partenaire. » Répondit négligemment l'Uzumaki. « Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, nous sommes coincé ensemble jusqu'à ma mort. Le moins que je puisse faire, puisqu'il est évident qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu notre situation actuelle, est d'essayer d'être cordial et te faciliter la vie dans la mesure du possible. J'attends simplement de toi que tu y mettes du tien. »

**« … »**

« S'il te faut vraiment une raison, je peux t'en donner une. » Poursuivit Naruto, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je souhaite entendre la sagesse d'un être qui expérimenté d'innombrables choses dans sa vie. Tu as au moins mille ans, tu as vu et vécu plus de choses que tout ce qui est connu de mémoire d'homme. Est-ce une raison suffisante ?

**« … Intéressant. »** Murmura Kurama de sa voix rauque et imposante. **« Et quel genre d'histoire souhaites-tu entendre, humain ? »**

« N'importe quoi ! » Fut la réponse facile du blondinet. « C'est ta vie, ton histoire. C'est toi qui sait ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à raconter ou non. Le choix te revient. Raconte-moi ce que tu veux, quelque chose que tu trouves pertinent et qui mérite d'être raconté, partagé. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

**« … Je suppose c'est acceptable. »** Considéra le Biju après un autre instant de réflexion **« Mais que cela soit bien clair, humain ! Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. C'est uniquement parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de mon temps libre et que je sais que tu reviendras me le demander plus tard si je refuse aujourd'hui. »**

« Naturellement. » Fit Naruto, souriant, en hochant la tête.

**« Dans ce cas, installe-toi et reste calme ! »** Ordonna le renard géant. **« Je ne veux pas être distrait par tes gesticulations pendant que je parle… »**

* * *

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec KXXXXX (Kyubi)._

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec KXXXXX (Kyubi)._

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec KXXXXX (Kyubi)._

_Félicitations ! Grâce à votre interaction prolongée, vous avez gagnez 100 points de [RELATIONNEL] avec KXXXXX (Kyubi)._

_« Voilà qui est encourageant ! »_ Constata Naruo, ouvrant les yeux et retenant un nouveau sourire._ « Même si c'est encore lent, il y a clairement des progrès dans notre relation. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve cette même complicité que nous avions à la fin de la guerre… »_

« … Bonjour ? » Fit une voix incertaine, très proche.

« … » Surpris, l'Uzumaki cligna des yeux et constata qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste devant lui, agenouillé, qui le regardait avec une légère hésitation. Il lui fallut un instant pour regarder son visage et il eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas bondir de surprise. C'était Haku ! « Oh, pardon, je ne t'avais pas remarquée. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais remarqué. » Admit Haku avec un léger rire. « Je pensais te réveiller pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid, mais tu as ouvert les yeux avant que je ne puisse le faire. Et puis ton regard est immédiatement devenu lointain. »

« Désolé pour ça… » S'excusa maladroitement Naruto.

« Je suis désolée pour ta perte. » Fut la réponse du Yuki.

« ! » La main du blondinet se crispa involontairement, avant de se détendre. Il expira lentement, pour se calmer. « Comment as-tu su ? »

« Ton regard, l'instant. » Expliqua Haku d'un ton doux. « Il y avait une profonde mélancolie dans ton regard. Il semble que tu sois très doué à le dissimuler, car elle a disparu dès que tu as constaté ma présence, mais pendant un instant, lorsque tu as pensé être tout seul, j'ai pu le voir. »

« … » L'Uzumaki le regarda dans les yeux, avant de hocher la tête, compréhensif. « Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… »

« !? » Ce fut au tour de Haku de se raidir, prise par surprise, avant de faire un sourire triste. « Je suppose que c'était idiot de ma part d'espérer que cela passe inaperçu alors que j'ai moi-même abordé le sujet. »

« Cela aura pu passer inaperçu si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre et si j'avais été moins attentif » Avoua Naruto. « Mais effectivement, seuls deux personnes qui partagent une expérience similaire peuvent se comprendre d'un simple regard. »

« C'est très profond… » Remarqua le Yuki, son sourire se faisant un peu plus authentique. « Je m'appelle Haku. »

« Naruto. »

« Cela va sans doute paraître déplacé de ma part de demander cela, mais pourquoi dormais-tu dehors ? » Demanda Haku d'une voix curieuse, presque concernée.

« Je m'entrainais. » Révéla l'Uzumaki, sachant que cela ne ferait aucune différence.

« Tu t'entrainais ? Répéta le Yuki, savourant les mots, comme s'il essayait d'en trouver un sens caché. « Pourquoi t'entraines-tu, Naruto-san ? »

« Pour ne plus jamais être impuissant ! » Annonça-t-il, sa voix était ferme et son regard si intense qu'il provoqua un frisson involontaire de l'autre garçon. « Pour pouvoir protéger les personnes qui me sont précieuses. Pour que jamais plus une nouvelle tragédie ne me frappe. Pour que jamais plus je ne me retrouve seul… » Sa voix se brisa soudainement et le blondinet se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas seulement parlé avec sa bouche, mais avec son cœur, son âme même.

« … » Haku se lécha légèrement les lèvres, comme pour les humidifier, mais semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. « Je suis venu cueillir des herbes médicinales. Aimerais-tu m'y aider ?

« Bien sûr ! » Accepta Naruto, sans hésitation, ayant attendu, et espéré, qu'il pose la question.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui ont suivi, le duo ramassa les herbes médicinales dans un silence relatif agréable. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans. De temps en temps, Haku jetait un regard discret à son compagnon temporaire, qui faisait comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Rien ne pouvait échapper à la détection de l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il était concentré. A l'inverse, s'il était trop distrait, il pouvait arriver que ses sens de [Capteur] ne remarquent pas quelque chose tant que ce n'était pas dangereux pour Naruto. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été surpris de découvrir le Yuki agenouillé en face de lui à son réveil.

« Tu es fort. » Déclara finalement Haku, sa voix douce semblant presque teintée de tendresse. « Tu es déterminé. Tu parviendras à accomplir ton objectif.

« … » Naruto s'immobilisa un instant, avant de reprendre la cueillette des herbes médicinales. « Ton cœur est pur, immaculé. J'espère que tu trouveras la personne qui te rendra heureuse. »

« … Tu sais que je suis un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le Yuki, son ton se faisant un peu plus malicieux.

« Est-ce pertinent dans notre conversation ? » Contra l'Uzumaki, haussant un sourcil.

« … Non, je suppose que non. » Considéra Haku, bien qu'un sourire mystérieux flottât sur ses lèvres. « Bien, je pense que nous en avons assez. Tu peux garder celles que j'aie en trop, ce serait dommage de les gaspiller maintenant qu'elles ont été cueillies. »

« Merci, Haku-san. J'en ferai bon usage. » Assura Naruto.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Sourit le Yuki, avant de se retourner et de s'en aller. « Au revoir, Naruto-san. »

« A bientôt, Haku-san. » Répliqua l'Uzumaki. « Puis-je m'attendre à te revoir demain ? »

« … » Le garçon s'arrêta un instant, hésitant. Finalement, il se retourna et sourit légèrement. « Bien sûr, ce serait un plaisir ! » Et il reprit sa route.

Retenant un soupir de soulagement, Naruto se permit enfin de se détendre. Il n'avait pas craint d'être attaqué par Haku. Ce garçon était une âme trop douce pour une telle fourberie. Ce qu'il avait craint avait été de révéler qu'il savait qui était le Yuki. Heureusement, il n'avait rien remarqué. Mieux, l'Uzumaki allait pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie, apprendre à le connaître un peu plus que dans sa précédente chronologie. Naruto était déterminé à sauver Haku, mais vouloir en apprendre plus sur lui qui l'avait tellement marqué dans sa ligne temporelle originelle lui semblait une évidence.

Souriant, l'Uzumaki regarda le curseur au-dessus de la tête du Yuki, s'étant retenu de le faire pendant leur temps ensemble, et se raidit dans un mélange de stupeur et d'incrédulité.

_« Qu'est-ce que… » _Fut la seule chose à laquelle il pensa, trop choqué pour terminer sa question mentale.

**« Maid à tendance masochiste refoulée »/«Fausse kunoichi » **

**Lvl : 32**

**Haku Yuki**

* * *

Et ce sera tout pour cette semaine !

Maintenant, pour en revenir à ce que je disais en haut, j'ai vraiment galéré à publier ce chapitre dans les temps. En effet, j'ai intégralement remanié la feuille des personnages. Avant, je faisais tout sur Word et je calculais avec une calculatrice. Pour mon grand retour, j'ai donc voulu marquer le coup en ramenant une feuille de personnage toute propre sur Excel et en corrigeant les incohérences et inattentions qui s'étaient accumulées au fil du temps. Sauf que ma feuille de personnage représente des mois de travail et que je n'avais pratiquement jamais utilisé Excel de ma vie. Il m'a fallu pratiquement la semaine juste pour réécrire la feuille de personnage sur Excel et, surtout, d'inclure les équations pour permettre le calcul automatique des données. Cela a vraiment été un travail titanesque et je n'ai toujours pas terminé. Je n'ai toujours pas fait la feuille de Sasuke. Heureusement, parce qu'il n'était pas présent dans ce chapitre, j'ai pu ignorer cela et commencer l'écriture du chapitre même avec une feuille de personnage incomplète.

Il faut comprendre qu'avec mon ancien système de feuille de personnage, en plus d'accumuler erreurs et incohérences, je faisais tout moi-même, ce qui était aussi long, parfois plus long, que l'écriture du chapitre lui-même. Ce ne sera plus le cas dorénavant. Mais cela représente néanmoins un immense travail à sa source. Heureusement, c'est bientôt terminé.

Toutefois, parce que ma feuille de personnage est désormais sur Excel, je ne peux plus la publier aussi facilement qu'avant. Pour cette raison, je ne la publierai plus pour chaque chapitre mais de temps en temps, lorsque je trouve cela pertinent.

Voilà, je pense avoir à peu près tout dit…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on se dit à dimanche (ou lundi matin, plus probablement) !

Ps : Pour ceux qui ont remarqué… Oui, l'explication de début de chapitre est totalement une excuse pour justifier les incohérences et éviter d'avoir à réécrire des morceaux entiers des dix derniers chapitres. Et puis, cela reste pertinent, donc c'est bon. Cela m'a également permis de modifier les menus sans que semble sortir de nulle part.


	24. Chapter 24

Salut à tous !

Et oui, encore une fois, j'ai un peu de retard vis-à-vis de mes annonces…

Cela dit, j'ai des excuses (qui n'en a pas) ! Je prépare actuellement quelques petites choses importantes IRL. Je ne parlerai pas des détails aujourd'hui, mais cela aura des répercussions par la suite et devrait, globalement, être positif pour tout le monde.

Mais bon, m'écouter parler (ou me lire écrire) n'est pas intéressant.

Ainsi donc, place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 24 : Bataille pour l'avenir de Nami no kuni…_**

Le temps était enfin venu. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'affrontement entre Zabuza et l'équipe 7 sous la direction de Kakashi. Les deux shinobis, blessés lors de leur combat, avaient enfin récupéré leur pleine santé. Naruto, qui avait déjà vécu ces événements par le passé, avait déjà une assez bonne idée de ce qui allait se passer et de _quand_ cela allait se produire. Assez bonne seulement, car dans cette seconde ligne temporelle, de petits changements s'étaient immiscés en raison des décisions prises par l'Uzumaki dans cette nouvelle chronologie.

Le premier changement, et le plus évident, était le fait que Sakura avait été remplacée par Hinata dans l'équipe 7. Cette seule divergence avait provoqué une modification dans la dynamique de l'équipe par rapport à celle mise en place lorsque la Haruno avait été présente. Elle et la Hyuga, après tout, étaient très différentes dans leurs agissements et leurs personnalités. Le point clé était cependant le fait que Sakura avait été amoureuse de Sasuke mais n'avait mis que peu d'efforts dans sa formation à ce stade de sa carrière, alors que Hinata était amoureuse de Naruto et faisait de son mieux pour progresser et ne pas être laissée derrière.

Le second changement, qui était étroitement lié au premier, était le fait que Hinata s'entrainait volontiers là où Sakura avait toujours évité de faire plus que le strict minimum. La Hyuga y mettait du cœur, au sens propre comme au figuré puisqu'elle le faisait pour l'élu de son cœur. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était digne du temps que Naruto lui consacrait et qu'elle était une kunoichi aussi étonnante qu'il se l'imaginait. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que l'Uzumaki était déjà persuadé de tout cela, ayant vu de ses propres yeux ses agissements face à Pain dans la première ligne temporelle. Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle et plus impressionnante que pendant les quelques instants que durèrent le combat, même si au final elle fut vaincue.

De même, si on comparait l'attitude de Hinata à celle de Sakura, il était facile de constater que la Hyuga était beaucoup plus enclin à favoriser le travail d'équipe, quelque chose que la Haruno avait longtemps ignoré, sauf s'il s'agissait de Sasuke et de Sasuke seulement.

Le troisième changement était plus subtil. Il s'agissait justement de l'Uchiwa. Naruto n'était pas tout à fait certain de la raison, mais Sasuke était différent de ce dont il se souvenait. Plus renfermé, plus solitaire, plus isolé que dans la mémoire du blondinet. Ou était-ce juste son imagination ? Il fallait bien avouer que l'Uzumaki, dans sa jeunesse, n'avait pas été le plus intelligent ou le plus observateur. Non, cette position appartenait à Shikamaru. Mais même ainsi, il avait été parmi les pires dans ces domaines. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait été incapable de faire preuve d'intelligence ou d'observation, il lui arrivait après tout d'avoir spontanément de véritables éclairs de génie, surtout pendant un combat dans la chaleur du moment.

Toujours était-il que le Sasuke qui était actuellement dans l'équipe 7 était différent du Sasuke des souvenirs de Naruto à la même époque. S'il devait faire une comparaison, l'Uzumaki estimait que l'Uchiwa avait un comportement plus proche du Sasuke d'après les examens chuunin, celui en quête de puissance et prêt à rejoindre Orochimaru. Le problème était que le blondinet ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était ainsi. Puisqu'il était la cause de chaque changement, il devait donc en être responsable, quelque part, mais il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à déterminer où était sa faute ! Et tant que ce problème restait irrésolu, ou que Sasuke ne changeait pas de comportement, Naruto ne voyait aucun moyen d'aider son coéquipier.

Le cinquième changement, contrairement aux précédents, n'étaient pas spécifique à l'équipe 7. Jusque-là, tous les changements provoqués par l'Uzumaki n'avaient affectés que les gens à Konoha, comme Anko par exemple qui en était le meilleur exemple et, même là, à part pour quelques personnes spécifiques, les modifications étaient restées relativement mineures. Seule l'équipe 7 avait subi de véritables transformations par rapport à la chronologie d'origine. Pour le reste, tout était resté assez fidèle car Naruto s'était efforcé de suivre autant que possible la première ligne temporelle du mieux qu'il s'en souvenait, tout en faisant en sorte de l'améliorer.

Tout cela pour dire que les changements, aussi infimes fussent-ils, n'avaient jusque-là été générés qu'à Konoha. En dehors du village caché de la feuille, les modifications à la ligne temporelle par Naruto avaient été pratiquement inexistantes. Du moins était-ce vrai jusqu'à l'arrivée à Nami de l'équipe 7. Avant l'actuelle mission de rang C, dans cette chronologie du moins, l'Uzumaki n'avait jamais véritablement quitté Konoha, ses actions ne se répercutant donc pas vraiment au-delà des limites du village. Maintenant, cependant, en dehors des limites habituelles imposées jusqu'à présent, les actions, volontaires ou involontaires, du jinchuriki pourraient provoquer de profonds bouleversements dans la chronologie des événements telle qu'il s'en souvenait.

Ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. En fait, suivant le résultat de ces bouleversements, cela pourrait même être tout le contraire. Tout dépendait des circonstances derrière ces changements. Naruto n'était pas contre une modification de la chronologie, bien au contraire. Etant donné comment avait fini la précédente, il était évident qu'il fallait s'en éloigner dans une certaine mesure. Mais pas tout de suite. L'Uzumaki ne s'estimait pas prêt pour provoquer de grands bouleversements, encore moins à l'échelle mondiale. Il n'était pas encore assez fort, assez puissant. Avec ses capacités actuelles, il pourrait probablement vaincre n'importe quel chuunin, peut-être même certains des plus faibles juunins. Etant donné son âge, c'était plus que respectable. Malheureusement, c'était encore insuffisant à ses yeux.

Ses ennemis, la véritable menace, étaient tous des shinobis largement au-dessus du rang de juunin, possédant chacun la puissance d'un kage, voire plus. Et il fallait comprendre que si la différence de puissance entre un chuunin et un juunin n'était pas si grande, du moins entre un chuunin expérimenté et un juunin fraichement promu, il y avait un véritable gouffre entre un juunin, même expérimenté, et un kage. Ce n'était plus juste une question de puissance brute, mais également d'efficacité et de potentiel maximisé. Or, l'Akatsuki était composé de neuf membres, chacun nukenin d'élite, pouvant facilement affronter un ou deux shinobis de niveau kage. Et c'était pour les plus faibles du groupe ! Certains, comme Pain, pouvaient littéralement effacer un village de la carte en quelques instants. Et même lui n'était pas le plus puissant adversaire disponible…

Donc autant que possible, il était préférable de garder la chronologie intacte jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'estime prêt à faire face aux véritables menaces à sa mission. Naturellement, il ne voulait pas tomber dans l'extrême de rester absolument fidèle à la chronologie originale tant qu'il ne s'estimait pas prêt. Même s'il le voulait, cela n'aurait pas été possible. La mémoire de ces événements n'était pas assez fraiche dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse reproduire à 100% ce qu'il avait fait dans la première ligne temporelle. De toute façon, le seul fait que Hinata soit dans l'équipe 7 à la place de Sakura rendait cette volonté caduque. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas l'Uzumaki d'essayer de minimiser les changements dans la mesure du possible.

De petites modifications passant facilement inaperçues ? Bien sûr ! De grands bouleversements pouvant rendre obsolète sa connaissance du futur ? Absolument hors de question ! Il s'agissait actuellement de son plus grand atout. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de l'abandonner si facilement. Pas encore, en tout cas. Idéalement, il faudrait que les événements restent relativement les mêmes jusqu'au retour de Tsunade à Konoha. Dans le pire des cas, il était primordial que les deux premières épreuves des examens chuunin reproduisent aussi fidèlement que possible l'original.

Encore plus idéalement, si la chronologie pouvait rester inchangée jusqu'à après le retour du voyage de formation avec Jiraya, ce serait le mieux…

Malheureusement, il y avait Sasuke à prendre en compte. Dans les examens chuunin, il allait être ciblé par Orochimaru et finirait par recevoir le [Sceau maudit], ce qui symboliserait le début de sa déchéance vers l'obscurité. Et après le retour de Tsunade à Konoha, l'Uchiwa tenterait de faire défection au profit du serpent. Ces deux événements _devaient_ être empêchés ! Or, ce serait paradoxal à la volonté de Naruto de minimiser ses interférences avec la chronologie à ce stade. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si l'Uzumaki pouvait juste laisser cela se produire sans rien faire.

Le blondinet savait qu'il n'était pas encore de taille face à Orochimaru. Le serpent faisait justement partie de ces ennemis qui avaient atteint le niveau de kage. Espérer le vaincre, ou même juste l'affronter en égal, n'était pas différent d'un suicide assisté actuellement. Naruto savait qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir assez fort à temps pour être un défi au sannin pendant les examens chuunin. Même sa croissance inhumaine avait des limites. Le temps était l'une d'entre elles. En fait, dans le Mugen Tsukuyomi, le temps avait toujours été sa plus grande crainte. L'Uzumaki avait toujours peur d'en manquer, de ne pas faire les choses à temps. C'était inévitable.

Naruto, plus que quiconque en ce monde, courait après le temps. Et le temps, joueur, continuait à fuir, heureux d'être la source d'une telle attention.

Ainsi, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Même s'il voulait éviter autant que possible de changer les événements, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Certaines choses _devaient_ changer s'il voulait essayer de créer un avenir meilleur. C'était ce qu'il avait essayé de faire lors du massacre Uchiwa, avec un échec pratiquement absolu. Seule Mikoto avait été sauvée… Enfin, dans la mesure où son état la considérait comme vivante, même si elle était en réalité dans la stase spatiotemporelle produite par l'Inventaire de Naruto. C'était la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie. A l'inverse, le remplacement de Sakura par Hinata dans l'équipe 7 avait été totalement inattendu et involontaire.

Ironique, vraiment, dans la mesure où cela pourrait avoir été l'un des changements les plus bénéfiques de cette seconde ligne temporelle.

Toujours était-il que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait trouver l'équilibre entre le fait de provoquer de petits changements pour améliorer subtilement les événements et le fait de ne pas provoquer un bouleversement majeur, comme… Provoquer un bouleversement _majeur_ ! Laisser Gato devenir le maître absolu et incontesté de Nami no kuni pourrait être un tel bouleversement. Inutile de dire que l'équilibre était _particulièrement_ précaire et instable et qu'à tout moment Naruto risquait de passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

S'il échouait à provoquer un changement mineur, soit il n'y avait aucun changement du tout, soit le changement était si important qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas être remarqué ! Comme vouloir assassiner un membre mineur du gouvernement et provoquer accidentellement un coup d'Etat ! Bon, l'Uzumaki ne ferait jamais une chose pareille… Probablement… Mais l'idée était là. Heureusement, jusqu'à présent, Naruto était toujours parvenu à ne provoquer _aucun_ changement plutôt qu'un changement au-delà de ce qu'il était actuellement capable de gérer.

Là encore, un bouleversement majeur n'était pas non plus une mauvaise chose, cela dépendait de ce dont il s'agissait. Le jinchuriki avait justement une petite idée pour un tel bouleversement dans un avenir relativement proche. Cependant, quelque chose de cette ampleur ne pouvait être qu'extrêmement délicat à réaliser. De plus, même en s'assurant de la viabilité d'un tel changement pour un avenir meilleur, il fallait absolument que le conflit de Nami soit terminé et que Gato soit éliminé !

* * *

Soupirant, Naruto regarda son équipe partir en direction du pont pour l'affrontement final. Il pouvait voir la tension raidir le corps de Hinata et de Sasuke. Il remarquait la fausse nonchalance de Kakashi, seulement trahie par la sombre lueur de détermination dans ses yeux. Oui, assurément, cela allait être une bataille d'anthologie, peut-être même plus violente que son homologue de la chronologie précédente… Tout dépendrait de l'Uchiwa, une fois de plus. C'était lui qui débuterait les hostilités et, comme son état d'esprit était plus sombre que dans cette seconde ligne temporelle, il était difficile de prédire les résultats.

Pour un acteur secondaire, ses actions étaient ridiculement importantes…

Naruto, pour sa part, restait derrière. Il était parvenu à convaincre Kakashi que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Après tout, même s'il n'était plus Hyperactif (Semi-Permanent), il était encore Obstiné (Semi-Permanent). De plus, ce n'était pas comme si ses arguments n'étaient pas logiques. Alors que Zabuza avait assez de fierté et d'honneur pour vouloir une revanche propre, et viendrait donc confronter directement le Hatake, Gato n'avait pas de tels scrupules. Il ne se souciait pas de ces choses sans importance à ses yeux. Pour lui, la fin justifiait _tous_ les moyens. Et des moyens, il y en avait plus que suffisamment à sa disposition.

Comme, par exemple, envoyer des bandits pour prendre en otage la famille de Tazuna pendant que les shinobis censés la protéger étaient occupés avec Zabuza et son complice.

Cela, plus que le reste, avait fini par convaincre Kakashi. Le juunin était un homme raisonnable… D'une certaine manière. Il savait reconnaître une bonne idée lorsqu'il l'entendait. Et le scénario qu'avait proposé Naruto était plus que plausible. Beaucoup plus, même, étant donné que cela s'était produit dans la chronologie précédente. Mais bien sûr, l'Uzumaki était le seul à être au courant de ce détail particulier. Eh bien, l'avoir vécu aura permis au garçon de rendre son argumentaire encore plus crédible, si rien d'autre…

Ainsi donc, Naruto était resté derrière. Tout au plus, il s'était contenté d'envoyer un [Kage bunshin] pour donner l'illusion que l'équipe 7 était au complet et ainsi tromper un éventuel observateur. Pas qu'un non-shinobi fût capable de se rendre indétectable aux sens de l'un d'eux, bien sûr, mais être prudent était une qualité. Et la paranoïa, surtout dans leur métier, était une vertu. Et puis, l'Uzumaki avait déjà provoqué des changements mineurs depuis le début du Mugen Tsukuyomi. Alors que cela ne devrait pas encore avoir provoqué d'incidences majeures autour du jinchuriki, il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela soit effectivement le cas.

La pire chose qui puisse arriver serait que Naruto ait suffisamment changé la chronologie pour que Gato ait recruté un ou plusieurs autres nukenins. Cela ne devrait pas s'être produit, principalement parce que pendant tout le trajet vers Nami il avait fait de son mieux pour rester fidèle à la ligne temporelle d'origine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en raison de ses actions antérieurs. Après tout, Hinata était là… Dans tous les cas, prudence était mère de sureté.

Vérifiant régulièrement la santé de Sasuke et de la Hyuga par le biais de leurs profils, Naruto surveillait Tsunami et Inari. Les deux continuer à mener leur vie, inconscients du danger potentiel qui pouvait leur tomber dessus à tout moment. En fait, avec le recul, l'Uzumaki ne comprenait pas pourquoi, dans la chronologie précédente, Gato n'avait jamais fait de mouvement contre la famille de Tazuna _avant_ que l'équipe 7 ne se battre contre Zabuza sur le pont. Il aurait eu tellement d'occasions d'agir, comme par exemple quand le constructeur de pont avait quitté Nami. Il n'y avait eu littéralement personne pour protéger la mère et son fils. Et pourtant, ils étaient restés sains et sauf. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

A ce stade, Naruto ne pouvait faire que deux hypothèses. La première était que Gato n'avait jamais su l'existence de Tsunami et d'Inari jusqu'à un certain point après que Zabuza ait été blessé, ce qui était franchement improbable. La seconde était que Gato ne les avait tout simplement pas considérés. Les deux n'étaient en rien une menace, et plutôt des otages symboliques puisqu'ils demeuraient dans le pays qu'il contrôlait. Il aurait pu agir contre eux à tout moment, et Tazuna le savait probablement. Sans doute avait-il été surveillé à distance pendant toute la période où le constructeur de pont avait été absent, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fuyaient pas à leur tour.

La seule chose que Gato n'avait pas pu prévoir avait été le fait que Tazuna soit revenu avec une équipe de shinobis. Pour avoir engagé Zabuza, qui en raison d'être un nukenin était moins cher que de « vrais » shinobis, il savait à quel point en engager un était couteux, plus que ce que le constructeur de pont ne pouvait se permettre. Et pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Tazuna était revenu avec eux et, dans la foulée, avait fini par vaincre le Momochi et ses complices. Ce faisant, il était devenu impossible, ou du moins trop risqué, de s'en prendre à la famille de l'homme tant qu'ils hébergeaient les quatre shinobis de Konoha. Toutefois, maintenant que Zabuza allait les attirer sur le pont pour les affronter, une ouverture avait été créée, ce qui aurait permis aux hommes de Gato de kidnapper Tsunami et/ou Inari.

C'était l'hypothèse la plus logique du point de vue de Naruto, et la seule qui tenait vraiment debout. Dans un sens, dans la première chronologie, ils avaient eu de la chance que l'Uzumaki se soit épuisé à la tâche pendant son entrainement. Et cette fois-ci, il savait déjà que cela allait se produire, et avait pris des mesures en prévision.

_En raison d'un manque d'interaction, votre [Relationnel] avec Tenten Ryuga est revenu à : Ami _très_ intimes._

Naruto cligna des yeux, surpris. Il regarda bizarrement la fenêtre d'informations qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, comme s'il essayait d'en comprendre le sens profond. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il soupira. Et puis il y avait _ça_, des événements aléatoires qui se produisaient parfois sans rime ni raison. Passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser la lassitude, il prit une profonde inspiration.

_« Interface, montre-moi le Relationnel de Tenten. »_ Commanda-t-il.

**_RELATIONNEL :_**

Tenten Ryuga : Ami _très_ intime 99,9%

_« D'accord… »_ Songea Naruto, confus. _« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois me sentir à propos de ça… »_

_L'éloignement émousse les sentiments._

_« Je le sais ! » _Soupira l'Uzumaki, frustré. _« Ce que je voulais dire c'est… Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ou pas ? J'ai déjà Hinata, après tout… »_

_Et Ayame._

_« Quoi Ayame ? »_ Demanda Naruto, confus et perplexe.

_Son [Relationnel] envers toi est également très proche de celui de Hinata. A ce stade, c'est surtout la différence d'âge qui l'empêche d'être définitivement amoureuse._

_« … »_ Le jinchuriki ne semblait pas convaincu mais décida de ne pas argumenter. Même pour ce qui était de Tenten, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de lui. Au mieux, elle éprouvait une certaine fascination pour le travail que faisait l'Uzumaki, ayant entre autre les Métiers de [Forgeron] et de [Forgeron-nin]. La jeune femme, fanatique des armes, ne pouvait pas ne pas éprouver un intérêt pour lui en raison de cela. Naruto n'avait cependant jamais véritablement considéré cet intérêt comme romantique, quoiqu'en dise le menu Relationnel. Les relations entre personnes n'étaient pas si simples qu'elles pouvaient être quantifiées en nombres et pourcentages. Ça ne fonctionnait juste pas comme ça…

_… Quoi que tu dises, Naruto-kun._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » _Interrogea l'Uzumaki, plissant légèrement les yeux.

_Qui sait ?_

_« … Tu deviens de plus en plus ludique. »_ Remarqua le jinchuriki, une légère appréciation dans la voix.

_Merci. J'apprends principalement de vos interactions avec les gens._

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua soudainement que la santé de Sasuke commença à diminuer sur son profil. Le combat avait donc dû commencer. L'Uzumaki fronça ensuite les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que faisaient les deux bandits de Gato ? Ils auraient déjà dû être là ! Ou du moins, ils ne devraient pas êter bien loin, ce qui devrait signifier que son sens de [Capteur] devrait les repérer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas...

Où étaient-ils dans ce cas ?

Retenant un grognement, Naruto continua d'observer les profils de Sasuke et de Hinata, prêt à partir les rejoindre à tout moment si la situation dégénérait. Heureusement, ils affrontaient Haku, dont la nature douce et pacifique privilégiera une paralysie temporaire plutôt qu'une méthode plus létale. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Tout ce qu'il voyait était des chiffres, ceux de la santé de l'Uchiwa, qui diminuaient. La Hyuga, pour le moment, avait été épargnée. Soit elle s'était suffisamment améliorée pour esquiver les senbons, soit elle n'avait pas encore pris part au combat.

Naruto espérait vraiment que ce fût la première hypothèse plutôt que la deuxième, car dans le second cas cela signifierait que Sasuke avait une fois de plus décidé de se la jouer solitaire, quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus dans cette chronologie et qu'il n'avait pas fait dans la précédente. Encore une fois, l'Uzumaki _savait_ que c'était de sa faute, en quelque sorte, puisque chaque changement était à l'origine une conséquence de ses actions. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ l'Uchiwa avait subi une telle évolution.

Etait-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé pendant le massacre Uchiwa, le fait qu'il n'avait pu inhumer sa mère en raison d'un manque de corps ? Non, définitivement pas. Naruto l'avait côtoyé à l'académie par la suite et il n'avait pas été différent à l'époque d'une chronologie à l'autre. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à la fin de l'académie, son comportement avait été relativement identique. Ce n'était qu'après que quelque chose avait produit le changement. Mais quelle…

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Il venait de comprendre !

Mais quel idiot il avait été ! Cela semblait si évident à présent. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Dans le doute, il allait blâmer le fait qu'il avait été hyperactif (Semi-Permanent) jusqu'à récemment et que son [INTELLIGENCE] avait été réduit de moitié à cause de cela. Toujours était-il qu'il avait enfin cerné le problème avec Sasuke. C'était pourtant si simple…

Une fois l'examen de fin d'année à l'académie passé et le bandeau frontal obtenu, il y avait eu la répartition en équipe. Jusque-là, Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Cela n'avait été qu'après, que quelque chose s'était produit. Dans la chronologie d'origine, lors du test de Kakashi. L'Uchiwa avait pu montrer ce qu'il savait faire, même si au final il avait fini par perdre. L'essentiel avait été que sa performance avait été la plus impressionnante de l'équipe. Sa supériorité avait été marquée à ce moment-là.

Dans cette chronologie-ci, cependant, les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. Sasuke avait réalisé une performance identique, ou presque. Cependant, Naruto avait révélé des trésors d'inventivité pour lutter contre Kakashi. Mieux, il avait réellement utilisé le travail d'équipe avec Sakura et est parvenu à obtenir les clochettes du juunin, quelque chose qui était censé être impossible. L'Uzumaki avait défié les attentes, rendu l'impossible possible… Enfin bref, sur tous les plans, il avait été supérieur à l'Uchiwa.

Et c'est cela qui a provoqué un changement drastique chez Sasuke. Lui qui avait toujours été le meilleur jusqu'à présent, indépendamment du domaine, il se retrouvait non pas deuxième, mais troisième derrière Naruto et Hinata ! Ce fut plus qu'un coup à sa fierté, cela développa en lui un complexe d'infériorité, complexe qui avait déjà commencé à se manifester après le massacre du clan Uchiwa, en raison des derniers mots d'Itachi à son petit frère. Cela n'avait donc fait qu'empirer les choses.

L'Uzumaki avait voulu corriger l'attitude de Sasuke, en particulier à travers la semaine d'entraînement à Nami, mais venait finalement de se rendre compte pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas comme il l'avait prévu…

Le plan de Naruto, à la base, avait été d'une part d'entraîner Hinata, et d'autre part de faire comprendre à l'Uchiwa qu'il ne progressera jamais aussi vite seul qu'en équipe, en utilisant justement la Hyuga comme référence que le travail d'équipe était bénéfique. Sauf que le message avait apparemment été trop subtil pour Sasuke, ou qu'il avait refusé de l'entendre. Il était resté reclus sur lui-même, se morfondant et broyant du noir dans son coin, mais n'allant jamais chercher l'aide de son équipe, ce que l'Uzumaki avait voulu qu'il fasse.

Il avait vraiment sous-estimé l'orgueil et la fierté des Uchiwa…

Maintenant, Naruto devait penser à un moyen d'arranger les choses comme il le pouvait parce que Sasuke avait décidé de prendre les choses de façon personnelle. Cela allait être gênant… Son meilleur espoir, à l'heure actuelle était que le combat contre Haku souligne les insuffisances de sa formation, fait mis en contraste par la progression fulgurante de Hinata. Ainsi, après la bataille sur le point, Naruto allait, du moins il l'espérait, pouvoir enfin aider l'Uchiwa à sortir de sa coquille de garçon de 13 ans mal dans sa peau. Mais, pour que cela

Le problème principal était qu'il _fallait _que Sasuke _demande _de l'aide à l'Uzumaki. C'était le point central, et le plus important, du plan du jinchuriki. Tant que l'Uchiwa ne demandait pas, la situation allait continuer à stagner, obligeant Naruto à se montrer un petit peu plus agressif dans ses actions. Pour le bien de l'équipe et pour celui de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, encore aujourd'hui, l'Uzumaki ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le garçon aux sharingans avait décidé de rejoindre Orochimaru. Cela n'avait jamais eu de sens à ses yeux. Peut-être un effet du [Sceau maudit] ?

La santé de Hinata commença également à diminuer, quoique plus lentement que son coéquipier.

Naruto fut forcé d'interrompre ses réflexions sur le sujet quand il sentit finalement les deux bandits tant attendus entrer dans sa gamme de détection. Ils étaient encore un peu éloignés mais il allait pouvoir s'en charger rapidement pour ensuite rejoindre son équipe et gérer Haku. Par mesure de sécurité, il utilisa également [Capteur] de manière active, mais ne détecta personne d'autre même avec sa portée maximale rehaussée. Soulagé, l'Uzumaki commença à se déplacer en direction des deux malfrats.

S'approchant rapidement d'eux, il parvint sans difficulté à se glisser derrière les deux bandits. Là, suivant leur rythme, il les suivit et les observa brièvement. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient aucune connaissance sur l'utilisation du chakra. Sachant cela, leur vitesse était en fait assez élevée. Leurs compétences à l'épée devaient sans doute être dans la même gamme, à savoir supérieur à la moyenne pour des malfrats ordinaire. Malheureusement pour eux, même ainsi, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas de taille contre Naruto.

Contre des non-shinobis, ils auraient été au sommet de la hiérarchie des puissances. Mais, contre des shinobis, ils étaient à peine à égalité avec des genins fraichement sortis de l'académie. Oh, ils pourraient sans doute gagner, ayant plus d'expérience et de compétences qu'un genin de base, mais tout cela ne comptait pas tant que Naruto était leur adversaire. Face à lui, les rangs et les capacités ne voulaient rien dire. L'Uzumaki pouvait simplement les submerger de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

Soupirant silencieusement, le jinchuriki s'approcha encore plus près des deux bandits, se fondant presque dans leurs ombres. Même ainsi, il ne fut pas remarqué. Il avait après tout [Furtivité] au niveau 100, ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi discret qu'il le voulait, surtout face à des non-shinobis. Secouant la tête, il sortit deux kunaïs et les enfonça dans la nuque du duo de malfrats. Le sang gicla brièvement et leurs corps s'effondrèrent, sans vie. Cela avait été simple d'une façon presque écœurante.

_Attention ! Votre coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiwa, est tombé dans un état critique !_

_Sasuke Uchiwa a déverrouillé le Jutsu : [Sharingan] !_

_Sasuke Uchiwa a acquis l'Avantage : Véritable Uchiwa (Semi-Permanent) !_

Véritable Uchiwa (Semi-Permanent) : Vous avez éveillé le plein potentiel de la lignée des Uchiwa.

Passif : +10 [CONSTITUTION].

Passif : +10 [VOLONTE].

Passif : -10 [MENTALITE].

Passif : +20 [CHAKRA].

Passif : +50% expérience [Ninjutsu].

Passif : -25% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

Passif : +20% de puissance pour les Jutsus de type katon.

Passif : Le titre Dernier Uchiwa ne peut être déséquipé tant que cet Avantage est possédé.

_Sasuke Uchiwa a acquis le Titre : Dernier Uchiwa !_

Dernier Uchiwa : Vous vous reconnaissez comme le dernier membre du clan Uchiwa… Le dernier _véritable_ membre du clan Uchiwa.

Bonus : +10% [CARACTERISTIQUES].

Bonus : +10 [CARACTERISTIQUES] si le Titre Je suis un Uchiwa est également équipé.

Bonus : +10% de puissance pour les Ninjutsus de type katon.

Passif : -15% PC consommés pour l'utilisation du [Sharingan].

_Attention ! Votre coéquipier, Sasuke Uchiwa, a été placé en état d'animation suspendue par l'ennemi pour une durée de 10 minutes !_

_« … Tu te moques de moi ? »_ Grogna mentalement Naruto, incrédule. _« Il devrait y avoir des limites au ridicule ! » _Se plaignit-il.

Le pire, c'était que dans un sens cela respectait à peu près ce dont il se souvenait du combat contre Haku. Sasuke avait déverrouillé son [Sharingan] à ce moment-là et avait fini dans un état de fausse mort par son adversaire. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Naruto, aidé du chakra de Kurama, était entré dans un état presque berserk et avait presque tué le Yuki. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était de toute évidence pas sur place pour aider… Ne restait donc plus que Hinata. Etait-elle prête ?

Non, ce n'était pas une question pertinente, d'autant plus que s'il devait y répondre, Naruto serait forcé de répondre non. Hinata ne pouvait pas vaincre Haku, même si elle était devenue plus forte au cours de cette dernière semaine. Heureusement, la Hyuga n'avait pas à la vaincre, seulement à la retenir le temps que l'Uzumaki arrive pour lui prêter main-forte. Cela aiderait que son adversaire ne cherchait pas à tuer et était même profondément pacifiste à la base. A moins que ce soit le dernier recours absolu, et uniquement pour sauver Zabuza, le Yuki ne chercherait jamais à ôter une vie, pas même pour sauver la sienne.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas une raison pour lambiner !

_« Fais de ton mieux, Hinata-chan… » _Songea Naruto, se précipitant en direction du pont. _« J'arrive dès que possible ! »_

Au moins, son [Kage bunshin] était toujours sur place et pourrait intervenir si jamais il estimait que les choses prenaient une tournure dangereuse…

* * *

_« Fais de ton mieux, Hinata-chan… J'arrive dès que possible ! »_

La jeune Hyuga fronça les sourcils brièvement, certain d'avoir entendu la voix de Naruto pendant un instant, mais le rejetant ensuite comme son imagination. Cela avait sonné comme un murmure au creux de son oreille, mais c'était évidemment ridicule, étant donné que l'Uzumaki n'était pas là et que son clone n'avait rien dit. Et même s'il avait dit quelque chose, il n'aurait pas dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre pour la simple et bonne raison que cela n'aurait eu aucun sens.

De toute façon, Hinata avait actuellement assez de problèmes pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de la voix hypothétique de Naruto qu'elle _pourrait _avoir entendu murmurer au creux de son oreille !

Le fait le plus évident était sans aucun doute que Sasuke était tombé au combat. Un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait vu que l'Uchiwa commençait à avoir de la difficulté à traiter son adversaire, elle était intervenue pour l'aider. Malheureusement, le dernier survivant de son clan n'avait pas apprécié l'intervention, ignorant résolument toute tentative de Hinata pour lui venir en aide. Elle avait essayé, à de maintes reprises, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Le garçon, obstiné jusqu'à la mort, avait ironiquement fini par rencontrer sa chute par cela même.

Dans des circonstances normales, Hinata aurait paniqué. Elle se serait effondrée. Elle aurait perdu tous ses moyens. Enfin bref, elle aurait été incapable, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de poursuivre le combat, devenant ainsi une cible facile à son adversaire. En même temps, c'était compréhensible. Elle venait de voir la mort d'un allié, d'un coéquipier, et n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider parce que celui-ci avait refusé toute tentative d'aide. Savoir qu'elle aurait peut-être pu empêcher cela si elle avait mis plus d'efforts pour venir en aide à Sasuke, même en voyant l'hostilité suinter de tous ses pores, l'aurait fait culpabiliser au point de la paralyser en plein combat.

Dans un sens, elle ressentait effectivement de la culpabilité. Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de culpabilité qui figeait quelqu'un et le rendait incapable d'aller de l'avant. C'était au contraire le genre de culpabilité qui motivait et donnait l'envie de s'efforcer à ce qu'un tel événement ne se reproduise jamais. La distinction pourrait sembler évidente, à première vue, mais il n'en était rien. La frontière séparant ces deux formes de culpabilité était si mince qu'elles pourraient aisément être confondues. Heureusement, grâce à Naruto, elle ne s'était pas perdue à soin chagrin.

Eh bien, pas l'Uzumaki en lui-même, plutôt son clone. Hinata connaissait bien la puissance des [Kage bunshins] de Naruto, pour les avoir affronté à de nombreuses reprises pendant sa formation infernale. Elle savait que, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu sauver la vie de Sasuke. Cela aurait été relativement simple, même pour une copie de l'originale, grâce à l'effet de surprise.

Pourtant, le clone n'était pas intervenu, se contentant d'observer le combat, quoiqu'avec une expression sombre sur son visage. Si cela avait été quiconque d'autre, Hinata aurait immédiatement soupçonné qu'il avait voulu que Sasuke meurt. Heureusement, elle le connaissait mieux que cela. Selon elle, le manque de réaction de l'Uzumaki signifiait deux choses. La première était que l'Uchiwa n'était probablement pas véritablement mort mais plus probablement en état d'animation suspendue, comme l'avait été Zabuza lorsqu'il avait été sauvé par Haku ou quel que soit son nom. La seconde était qu'il s'agissait d'un test pour elle, d'une manière un peu tordu, mais également fidèle à la façon de faire du blondinet.

Il serait plus exact de dire que le combat contre ce faux Anbu était la mise en pratique de tout ce qu'elle avait appris jusqu'à présent.

Après tout, elle était peut-être devenue plus forte mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle savait comment utiliser pleinement ses nouvelles capacités en combat réel. L'entraînement de Naruto l'avait lentement éloignée du style habituel des Hyuga. La base était la même, bien que l'influence d'Anko était déjà perceptible à ce niveau-là, mais ses actions étaient désormais teintées d'un pragmatisme et d'une sournoiserie qu'un membre de son clan n'aurait jamais eu en temps normal. Après tout, les Hyuga étaient fiers et hautains, bordant parfois sur l'arrogance, si bien qu'utiliser autre chose que leur style dans sa forme la plus pure et dans autre chose qu'une lutte frontale était tout simplement impensable.

Cependant, grâce aux tutelles d'Anko et de Naruto, Hinata était désormais capable d'utiliser un plus grand éventail de compétences. Elle n'était plus limitée au seul style enseigné par les Hyuga. Heureusement, car avec le recul elle se rendait lentement compte que ce style n'était pas particulièrement bien adapté pour elle. Elle n'était pas mauvaise à son utilisation, juste plutôt commune. N'importe quel non-Hyuga, s'il possédait le [Byakugan], pourrait faire aussi bien qu'elle. Comparé à son cousin Neji, ou sa petite sœur Hanabi, Hinata ne pouvait qualifier ses capacités que comme insuffisantes.

Au cours de cette semaine de formation à Nami, Naruto avait théorisé le pourquoi derrière cette vérité. Selon lui, le [Juuken] et le [Taijutsu Hyuga] étaient tous deux à l'image des Hyuga. Il s'agissait de styles fiers, hautains, et à la limite de l'arrogance dans son application. Et plus la personnalité et le comportement de l'utilisateur était en harmonie avec ces formes de Taijutsu, plus il était possible pour cette personne d'en révéler le potentiel. Dans un sens, c'était logique.

Sauf que Hinata était un peu le mouton noir de sa famille. Elle n'était ni fière, ni hautaine, ni arrogante, tout le contraire en fait. Elle était extrêmement timide et avait très peu de confiance en soi, deux traits de sa personnalités si poussés qu'ils apparaissaient littéralement dans ses Avantages en tant que pur malus. Naturellement, grâce au travail d'Anko et de Naruto, il y avait du progrès dans ces deux domaines, mais il y avait encore du travail à faire dans ces deux aspects.

L'Uzumaki avait d'ailleurs plaisanté une fois en disant que Sasuke ferait un meilleur Hyuga qu'elle, bien qu'il le tuerait probablement pour l'avoir seulement laissé entendre.

Enfin bref, pour en revenir au point principal, le fait était que son style de combat actuel, développé grâce à l'aide de Naruto et l'influence d'Anko, était mieux adapté pour elle que le pur style Hyuga ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être était-ce justement à cause de cela. L'Uzumaki et la Mitarashi avaient toujours fait preuve de bonté et d'attention à son égard, alors que son père et le reste du clan avaient tenté de la pousser, encore et encore, quand il était évident qu'elle ne progressait pas. Au final, ils avaient fait plus de mal que de bien. Il y avait un dicton qui disait qu'un Hyuga était plus rigide qu'une barre de fer. C'était vrai. Un Hyuga, un _vrai_ Hyuga, ne s'adaptait pas aux situations, il s'y imposait. Lorsqu'elle rentrerait à Konoha, Hinata savait qu'elle serait probablement considérée comme la honte du clan, à la limite de la traitrise, pour avoir _perverti _la pureté et le fondement du style familial.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui lui importait vraiment, c'était de rendre fier Naruto, de lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de croire en elle et de montrer qu'elle était digne de se tenir à ses côtés. Et actuellement, face à cette personne, Haku, Hinata avait deux objectifs : tester ses capacités dans un combat réel et prouver à l'Uzumaki qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille maladroite et inutile qu'elle était autrefois. Elle n'espérait pas gagner, et savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas, mais elle voulait juste montrer l'étendue de sa progression. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que l'élu qui faisait battre son cœur la sauverait si jamais cela deviendrait trop dangereux pour elle.

Son regard se raffermit alors qu'elle fixait le faux Anbu devant elle.

« … A en juger par ton expression, je devine que tu n'as pas l'intention d'abandonner. » Constata Haku, un soupçon de soupir dans sa voix.

« Non. » Admit Hinata, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, ce qui n'était pas si difficile à faire puisqu'elle avait son [Byakugan] activé.

« … Je vois. » Murmura le Yuki, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Ce n'est pas seulement une question de fierté. Ce n'est pas ta mission qui te motive à continuer. Tu as peur, cela se voit sur ton visage. Tu sais que tu n'es pas aussi compétente que le garçon que j'ai déjà vaincu. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à continuer ainsi ? »

« Je veux juste rendre celui qui fait battre mon cœur fier de moi. » Expliqua simplement la jeune Hyuga, sans bégayer. « Il m'a aidé et entraîné lorsque je n'avais personne. Il a pris soin de moi lorsque même ma famille ne le faisait pas. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. »

« … Celui qui fait battre ton cœur. » Répéta Haku, semblant pensive et même presque peiné. « Il doit s'agir d'une personne précieuse à tes yeux… »

« La plus précieuse de toutes ! » Confirma Hinata, avec une conviction absolue.

« … Tu as de la chance. » Avoua le faux Anbu, mélancolique, plaçant inconsciemment contre sa poitrine. « Ta personne la plus précieuse est également celle qui fait battre ton cœur. Je n'ai pas une telle bonne fortune. Ma personne la plus précieuse n'est pas celle qui fait battre mon cœur, alors que celui qui a réussi à faire battre mon cœur n'est pas une personne qui m'est précieuse. C'est tellement injuste… »

« … » La genin ne dit rien, mais plissa les yeux.

« Cela résume assez bien l'histoire de ma vie, je suppose… » Soupira le Yuki, de plus en plus nostalgique. « Je m'étais résolu à ce que mon cœur ne batte jamais pour quiconque. Zabuza-sama est après tout mon bienfaiteur, mon unique personne précieuse. Aucune relation n'aurait été possible à cause de cela, pas que je m'y sois jamais intéressée. Je suis l'arme et l'outil de Zabuza-sama, après tout. Et puis j'ai rencontré cette personne et depuis j'ai l'impression que mon monde s'est renversé. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant, mais il semble me connaître mieux que n'importe qui, parfois même mieux que Zabuza-sama. Sans avoir besoin de parler, il arrive à me comprendre. Lorsqu'il se tient à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un ami de longue date, une personne irremplaçable à qui j'ai confié mes plus sombres secrets… Cela n'a aucun sens ! Et pourtant mon cœur, que je croyais avoir rendu muet, à commencer à se faire entendre pour la première fois en de nombreuses années. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai rencontré cette personne qu'il n'y a que quelques jours. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin se montre une nouvelle fois si cruel ? »

Hinata retint un grognement. Pour une raison quelconque, ce monologue passionné et pourtant profondément triste de Haku titillait ses sens. Appelez ça l'intuition féminine, la Hyuga sentit d'instinct que son adversaire parlait de Naruto. Et dans un sens, cela expliquait également le comportement de son coéquipier au cours des trois derniers jours. Le garçon avait été un peu moins présent qu'auparavant, pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour qu'elle remarque une différence. Et elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comment se sentir à ce sujet. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il n'y avait que l'Uzumaki pour se retrouver dans des situations aussi invraisemblables. Là encore, cela faisait également partie de son charme. Il avait cet étrange charisme qui attirait sur lui l'attention féminine...

... Et maintenant que cette réflexion lui était venue, Hinata se rendait compte que son adversaire n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être… Peut-être même pas un homme du tout. Cette personne, Haku, était en réalité probablement une femme. Et comme prévu de Naruto, il l'avait déjà attrapée dans ses filets et ne le savait sans doute même pas. Probablement l'avait-il rencontré par hasard et parlé un peu avec elle. Cela aura sans doute suffit à se faire une place dans le cœur de la Yuki. Restait à savoir de quel type de place il s'agissait. Platonique, ou quelque chose de plus romantique ?

La Hyuga ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'elle avait déjà une certaine forme de concurrence avec cette fille, Tenten, mais elle n'était même pas la seule. Il y avait aussi Ayame, bien que la différence d'âge soit le principal facteur pour lequel la jeune femme n'avait jamais ouvertement exprimé plus que de l'affection fraternel. Sans compter Anko, bien évidemment, mais sa relation avec Naruto avait toujours été ambigüe et difficile à cerner. Qui savait quelles étaient ses véritables intentions ? Et puis il y avait d'autres filles, moins évidentes, comme la sœur de Kiba, Hana, qui avait exprimé un intérêt, heureusement neutre pour l'instant, pour l'Uzumaki. Et c'était seulement pour les personnes que Hinata connaissait !

Et maintenant, même une ennemie avouait pratiquement l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Naruto. C'en était absolument choquant ! Qu'avait bien pu lui dire le garçon pour attiser ainsi le cœur de la jeune femme en seulement quelques jours ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'agissait d'un pouvoir redoutable ! Réussir à faire douter un adversaire par le biais de ses propres sentiments, n'était-ce pas quelque chose d'incroyable ? Mais pour Hinata, cela signifiait seulement davantage de concurrence pour gagner le cœur de l'Uzumaki. Ce constat ne la fit pas grincer des dents, mais presque. Elle n'était pas jalouse ou possessive, c'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire face à une telle situation. C'était après tout la première fois qu'elle était directement confrontée à une rivale.

Oui, du point de vue de Hinata, Haku était subitement devenue une rivale en amour avant d'être une ennemie à vaincre. Inconsciemment, une partie de son attention dériva vers le clone de Naruto et elle fut heureuse que son [Byakugan] lui permette d'éviter que ses yeux ne glisse en direction du garçon. Heureusement, le [Kage bunshin] était hors de portée de voix, il ne pouvait donc pas entendre la conversation. Sauf que maintenant qu'elle savait de qui parlait la Yuki, elle avait l'impression que le regard de la fausse Anbu était constamment fixé sur son coéquipier, presque distraitement.

« ... Tu es déjà accro à lui. » Constata Hinata dans un murmure, moins surprise qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. « Tu ne l'as connu que quelques jours et, déjà, une partie de ton monde a commencé à ne tourner qu'autour de lui. C'était inévitable, je suppose. Naruto-kun a toujours su faire ressortir le bon en toute personne et si quelqu'un n'est pas mauvais en premier lieu, l'effet n'en est que plus puissant. Tu n'avais aucune chance. Tu as déjà perdu contre lui... Ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire que tu t'es perdue à lui. »

« ... » La main de Haku se mit à trembler légèrement. « Ma vie appartient à Zabuza-sama. Il en a toujours été ainsi. Mais maintenant, mon cœur... Mon cœur... Mon cœur commence à désirer quelque chose pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas comment faire face à cette situation. Elle est après tout incompatible avec ma vie actuelle... »

« ... Tu penses trop ! » Déclara la Hyuga avec une témérité étonnante venant d'elle. « N'essaye pas de rationnaliser ce que veut ton cœur. Laisse-le agir et voir ! Ce n'est pas en restant indécis que tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » Murmura la Yuki d'une voix tremblante en secouant la tête. « Mon corps appartient à Zabuza-sama et… »

« Et rien du tout ! » Réfuta automatiquement Hinata. « Tu évites le problème en fuyant la réalité. Zabuza est ton sauveur, certes, mais c'est tout. J'ai bien compris que tu estimes avoir une dette envers lui mais, après tout ce temps, cette dette a déjà due être payée. Maintenant, cesse de réfléchir avec ton cerveau et écoute ton cœur pour une fois ! »

Surprise par la véhémence de son adversaire, Haku obéit sans y penser. Ecoutant son cœur, ce qu'elle entendit la choqua. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce garçon, pour Naruto, était plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Ses sentiments étaient trop intenses pour n'avoir éclos qu'au cours des trois derniers jours. Ils étaient trop forts, anormalement. C'était comme si l'Uzumaki lui avait toujours été destiné, au point que son inconscient le reconnaisse instinctivement et désirait sa présence… Comme si les deux s'étaient déjà connus dans une vie passée et que leurs sentiments avaient perdurés à travers l'espace et le temps.

Quelque chose de si fort…

Haku agrippa inconsciemment sa poitrine, là où était son cœur, avec sa main. Elle pouvait le sentir battre plus fort à mesure qu'elle pensait à Naruto. Hinata avait raison, une partie de son monde, de son univers, avait déjà commencé à tourner autour de l'Uzumaki. La raison à cela était si simple. Le garçon ne la jugeait pas. Qu'il s'agisse de son passé, de ses compétences, du fait qu'elle était une inconnue totale pour lui, tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il ne la jugeait pas. Non, c'était plus que ça. Il l'_acceptait_, tout ce qu'elle était, même ce qu'il ignorait d'elle, sans hésitation d'aucune sorte.

… Pas qu'il semblait ignorer quelque chose d'elle.

Pour une raison inconnu, Naruto semblait savoir ce que Haku aimait ou non sans qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé. De même, il semblait déjà tout connaître d'elle. Naturellement, cela ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle avait que, peut-être, ils s'étaient connus dans une vie passée et/ou qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Dans tous les cas, plus elle y pensait et plus il lui était difficile d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'Uzumaki. Finalement, il devint évident pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était et serait probablement toujours impossible.

« … Il ne sert à rien d'y réfléchir maintenant. » Décida finalement Haku, après un moment d'incertitude et d'hésitation. Sa tête se tourna pour faire directement face à Hinata. « Pour le moment, nous sommes sur deux côtés opposés d'un conflit. Commençons par en finir avec nos missions respectives, nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire plus tard pour revenir à cette conversation. »

« … Très bien. » Accepta la Hyuga avec un hochement de tête ferme. Elle semblait prendre le sujet étonnamment à cœur. « Voyons si tu es digne de lui. Montre-moi ce que tu as ! »

_Félicitations ! Hinata Hyuga a acquis l'Avantage : Entremetteuse malencontreuse_ _(Semi-Permanent)__ !_

Entremetteuse malencontreuse (Semi-Permanent) : Vos conseils étrangement avisés sont capables de rapprocher deux cœurs… Dommage que l'un d'eux soit l'élu du vôtre.

Passif : \+ 500% de probabilités pour qu'un ennemi ou un opposant du même sexe que vous tombe amoureux de l'élu de votre cœur.

Passif : +50% [CHARISME] lorsque vous jouez les entremetteurs.

Passif : +100% [CHARISME] lorsque vous jouez les entremetteurs pour un opposant.

Passif : \+ 10 [CHARISME].

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fois.

Initialement, j'avais prévu d'inclure le combat dans ce chapitre, mais cela en aurait fait un chapitre deux fois plus long. J'ai donc préféré en finir là, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action en premier plan. Cela dit, le chapitre lui-même est assez riche et les personnages sont un peu plus développés désormais.

Pour le reste, pas grand-chose à dire…

Le vote pour l'histoire de Tepeee est terminé ! Au vu de l'avis plutôt unanime, j'ai donc décidé d'en ouvrir une page. J'en reparlerai en temps voulu pour expliquer exactement ce qu'il en sera.

Dans tous les cas, passez tous une bonne semaine et on se revoit (normalement) le week-end prochain !


End file.
